Rebelión
by EriKa.D
Summary: "La primera vez que mis manos se llenaron de sangre tenía diez años. En aquel entonces ni siquiera sabía qué era la guerra o qué era aquello de rebelarse contra un Reino o contra un continente. Ni siquiera era consciente, en aquel momento de mi niñez, de la envergadura que tuvo aquel desastroso acontecimiento que fue la muerte de mi amo..." SaboxOC
1. Chapter 1

_Capítulo 1_

La primera vez que mis manos se llenaron de sangre tenía diez años. En aquel entonces ni siquiera sabía qué era la guerra o qué era aquello de rebelarse contra un Reino o contra un continente. Ni siquiera era consciente, en aquel momento de mi niñez, de la envergadura que tuvo aquel desastroso acontecimiento que fue la muerte de mi amo.

Recuerdo aquella noche como si fuera ayer.

Era la segunda vez en aquel día que había hecho que me sangrara la nariz al intentar detenerlo cuando se llevaba a Nami hacia sus aposentos. Lo veía hacerlo cada día sin contemplaciones; la agarraba del brazo con toda la fuerza del mundo y la arrastraba hacia allí. Y yo me sentía impotente al no poder abrir la puerta de ese oscuro dormitorio para detenerle. Sabía que ella sufría como nunca allí dentro. Gritaba de dolor y la oía sollozar. Eso me hervía la sangre hasta límites incontrolables.

Yo la quería.

Quería a Nami como si fuera una hermana mayor que me protegía contra viento y marea desde que ese hombre decidió que yo era lo suficientemente útil en aquella casa como para marcarme a fuego ese círculo con varias puntas en el omoplato derecho. La marca de la esclavitud. Desde entonces, Nami me había cuidado. Me había enseñado a leer y a escribir. Me había dado a conocer todo lo que sabía desde que llegué a aquel lugar, desde modales hasta ideales muy claros y precisos. Todo aquello, todo lo que nos hacían, todo ese sufrimiento innecesario, estaba mal. Y alguien debía detenerlo.

Ella tenía la esperanza de que algún día. Todo eso acabase.

A pesar de ese calvario, era feliz. Tenía sus momentos de "libertad" cuando iba al mercado acompañada de la dueña de aquella casa que parecía obviar cada una de las cosas que le hacía el que decía llamarse su marido. Era extraño verla sonreír en aquellos momentos que ella consideraba pacíficos. A veces, me preguntaba si realmente no había perdido el juicio en algún momento tras esa tortura persiguiéndola cada día.

Como esa noche. Creo que sin duda, fue la peor de todas.

-No, por favor.-La oí decir con esa voz robótica que ponía a esa altura en aquellos casos.-Por favor, déjeme.-La sujetó de la muñeca y la levantó del asiento en mitad de la cena bajo la atenta y asustada mirada de todos los presentes. De repente, comenzó a tirar de su mano para sacarla de allí.

Y nadie hacía nada.

Observé durante unos segundos lo que ocurría hasta que vi como Nami empezó a resistirse una vez más sin conseguir nada que no fuese una buena bofetada en la mejilla. Y entonces, yo, furiosa, me levanté de mi asiento a pesar de que una de las doncellas quiso retenerme para que la situación no fuese a peor. Intenté golpear a aquel hombre pero antes de que pudiese alcanzarle me dio un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz haciéndome sangrar. Noté como me mareaba del golpe y como caía al suelo medio inconsciente.

Le odiaba. Le odiaba con todo mí ser.

Así que, cuando pude recuperarme y pude liberarme de mis cadenas, me las ingenié para abrir la puerta de aquella habitación. Era tarde. De madrugada. Alcé mi pequeña mano contra ese hombre que me pegaba y humillaba a diario y que, le había hecho un daño insufrible a mi amiga. Le envolví en una especie de burbuja mágica llena de agua, despertándole de su sueño, y concentrándome lo suficiente, lo ahogué.

Vi como sus ojos me miraban desesperados antes de perder por completo su brillo. Sonreí satisfecha de mi hazaña.

Era poderosa. Muchos lo sabían y por eso me habían reprimido con aquel metal especial llamado Kariouseki, con el que nos encadenaban a los más peligrosos. A los pocos que usaban la magia como yo. Muchos decían que los Dioses se reencarnaban en los magos como nosotros. Cuando acabé mi gran fechoría. Volví a colocarme esas cadenas que oprimían mis muñecas para que nadie sospechara.

Esa noche fue la última que dormí francamente bien.

Porque, a la mañana siguiente cuando toda la casa despertó, mi esperanza de ser libres por aquello de no tener un amo, se desvaneció. Al encontrar a su marido muerto en su cama, la señora de la casa buscó a Nami sacándola de su dormitorio agarrándola del pelo. Pude oír sus gritos de dolor, como se quejaba.

Los demás salieron de sus cubículos asustados y amedrentados. Bueno, todos no. Tal vez solo la gran mayoría que parecía gustarles ver como se llevaban a alguien hacia un destino cruel y macabro. Yo también salí de mi pequeño cuadrado y, cuando vi cómo se alejaban por el pasillo, me temí lo peor. Intenté correr pero una de las mujeres me agarró de la muñeca. Forcejeé con todas mis fuerzas hasta que pude soltarme.

Sin saber cómo las seguí hasta la puerta de atrás que daba al bosque. Estaba desesperada y asustada. ¿Cómo había podido llevar a Nami a aquella situación cuando yo era la causante de la muerte de nuestro amo?

-¿Qué haces aquí niña?-De repente, oí tras de mí una voz. La voz de un hombre, más bien un muchacho, que parecía desprender una ira sobrenatural a cada paso que daba. Y yo, tan valiente, en aquel instante, me acobardé como un animal con el rabo entre las piernas. Agaché la cabeza sintiéndome muy pequeñita y me retiré un tanto de su camino. Si su padre era temible, ese muchacho era mucho peor con nosotros.-Vuelve a entrar sucia y despreciable rata.-Me dijo sin más avanzando a grandes zancadas hacia donde su madre y algunos parientes más estaban.

Sabía quién era. Era el hijo mayor de nuestro amo; Akainu.

Nami estaba tirada en el suelo. Lloraba sin comprender qué estaba pasando. Me temí lo peor. Sobre todo cuando, Akainu, alzó la punta de la flecha de su ballesta contra ella. La peli naranja abrió los ojos de par en par al igual que lo hice yo. Ella no podía morir por mi culpa. No podía hacerlo. Sabía lo que iba a pasar pero no sabía cómo detenerlo. Era una simple niña. ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Levántate.-Escuché la voz prominente de aquel hombre. Nami temblando, obedeció. Y en ese instante, me quité las cadenas de mis muñecas. Algo tenía que hacer. Tal vez, si utilizaba mi magia…

Pero en ese momento, vi como Nami se había percatado de mi presencia. Abrió los ojos de par en par al verme. Negó con el rostro aterrada y leí como sus labios pronunciaban en un susurro una palabra clara: _"Huye"._

-Corre.-Anunció Akainu apuntando con el arma a mi amiga, a mi hermana. Sentía como las lágrimas se amontonaban en mis ojos.

Por mi culpa ella iba a morir y yo no podía hacer nada.

-¡ ¿A qué estás esperando?! ¡Eres libre ahora! ¡Puedes marcharte!-Gritó. Miré a Nami sonreírme por última vez antes de volverse sobre sus pies. Yo avancé dos pasos hacia ella pero me detuve cuando la vi empezar a correr. En ese preciso instante, Akainu le disparó una flecha en la pierna derecha.

Noté como se me encogía el corazón.

-No…-Susurré. Las lágrimas se desprendieron de mis ojos.

Nami seguía caminando a duras penas cuando vi como ese tirano le disparaba una flecha más en el abdomen. El dolor de mi corazón pasó a mi estómago. Sentí unas tremendas ganas de vomitar. Sobre todo cuando disparó una rápida flecha más antes de que cayese contra el suelo, y dio de lleno en su garganta.

Las lágrimas se desprendieron de mis ojos. Dolorosas. Impotentes. Derrotadas. Furiosas. Tenía ganas de asesinar a aquel tipo que había matado a mi amiga sin compasión. Sin piedad. Pero la palabra que Nami me había dedicado justo antes de irse para siempre de ese mundo que la había tratado tan mal, se apoderó de mi mente.

 _"Huye…"_

Y con todo el dolor de mi alma, me escondí cerca de aquella puerta, hasta que los dueños se adentraran de nuevo en el interior de la enorme casa, imaginé que para poner firmes a los esclavos que se habían quedado allí. Ese día sería horrible para ellos. Yo permanecí agazapada hasta que vi a uno de los hombres de confianza de la familia y a un par más, abrir la puerta con la intención de deshacerse del cadáver de Nami.

En ese instante, ávida, diestra y todavía sin dejar de llorar como la niña que era, salí por aquella puerta de hierro inquebrantable. Y empecé a correr. Corrí con todas las fuerzas que mis pies descalzos y ennegrecidos me permitían.

Era otoño en Isgard. Tenía frío. Pero aun así, no dejé de correr sin mirar atrás.

Recuerdo que las siguientes tres semanas las pasé en aquel bosque frondoso que Nami, me había contado que se llamaba Eldar. Sabía que si regresaba a la ciudad y ese monstruo me encontraba, habría hecho todo aquello en vano. Así que simplemente, esperé con paciencia a que el mundo se olvidara de mí. Posiblemente eso fue fácil para ellos. Yo solo era una esclava que había conseguido una improvisada y exitosa libertad a base de un enorme vacío en mi interior.

Recuerdo que durante aquellos días, para sobrevivir busqué una especie de refugio entre las rocas. Como una especie de cueva. Comía la fruta de los árboles. Aprendí a cazar pequeños animales, a pescar peces. Incluso fui capaz de empezar a controlar mejor mi poder. La magia que fluía en mí.

Hasta que un día, justo cuando hacía un mes allí en aquel lugar alejado de la mano de los Dioses, oí el gruñido de alguna bestia que, asustada, corría por salvar su vida posiblemente de algún vil cazador de seres mágicos que habitarían aquellos bosques. Aunque yo, no había visto jamás a ninguno. Salí a la intemperie intentando abrigarme del gélido frío con una manta raída que había encontrado en medio de la nada. Esa noche había nevado. El paisaje era sin duda hermoso. Era normal en Isgard. Vivíamos en unas enormes islas al norte de nuestro continente según había aprendido. Y en el norte, las temperaturas siempre propiciaban más de una nevada espesa a lo largo del año.

Busqué de dónde provenían los aullidos de dolor y anduve hasta ese lugar donde comencé a sentir una especie de extraña y antigua magia. Curiosa, como siempre había sido, me acerqué sin miedo hacia ese prado llano entre los árboles.

Y allí lo vi por primera vez.

Era un cachorro. Un pequeño tigre gris perlado con los ojos azules como el más profundo de los océanos. Estaba asustado, atemorizado y mordía el hierro intentando liberarse de su prisión. En su escapada, se le había clavado un cepo en pata derecha. Un artilugio sin duda hecho por obra del demonio para cazar a animales sin piedad. Me miró enfadado y gruñó cuando me acerqué a él un poco más.

Había empezado a nevar de nuevo.

-Shhh…-me agaché a su lado,-tranquilo. No voy a hacerte nada…-Susurré y él pareció calmarse un tanto cuando vio cómo mis pequeñas manos aprisionaban el metal e intentaban abrir el cepo para que pudiese escapar.

Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, más cerca de lo que creía, oí la voz de aquellos cazadores acercándose.

-¡Lo he visto por aquí!-Gritó uno de ellos. Yo intenté darme aún más prisa. Incluso sentí como la sangre empezó a fluir por mis desdichadas manos al notar algunos gruesos pinchos clavarse en ellas. El pequeño tigre observaba inquieto mis acciones hasta que por fin pude, liberarlo.

-¡Vete vamos!-Le insté cuando observé que había conseguido caminar un poco a pesar de la pata herida que llevaba. Sin embargo, en ese instante, una flecha salió volando desde uno de los matorrales hacia nosotros.

La percibí con una rapidez abrumadora, y antes de que pudiera alcanzarnos, alcé mi mano y cree una barrera de agua que al instante, se congeló deteniendo aquella flecha y todas las demás.

-¡¿Qué cojones es eso?!-Oí gritar a uno.

-¡¿En una niña con magia?!-Preguntó otro.

-En medio de un maldito bosque, ¿cómo va a ser eso posible?-Inquirió uno más.

Sentí de repente, como se acercaban. No podía verles pero oía claramente sus pasos sobre la nieve.

-¡Vamos márchate ya!-Me puse de pie frente a él. El pequeño animal frunció el ceño adelantándose hacia mí un par de pasos con la firme intención de ayudarme. Pero, estaba demasiado herido como para hacer algo así. Por eso, comenzó a caminar con más o menos velocidad en la dirección contraria dejando un rastro de sangre sobre la nieve.

-¡Va por allí!-Dijo uno de los cazadores saliendo del seto en el que se escondía. Le apuntó con su ballesta, sin embargo, creé una fuerte ola de agua de mis manos que se dirigieron hacia él y le estamparon de un fuerte empujón contra un enorme árbol. Al momento, cayó inconsciente con una fea brecha en la cabeza. Posiblemente le costaría trabajo volver a moverse alguna vez más.

-¡¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?!-Soltó otro de ellos apareciendo por mi retaguardia. Oí el filo de un hacha alzarse contra mí.- ¿Qué hace una niña con ese tipo de poder sola en un bosque como este…?-Su siniestra voz me impactó.

Por un momento, recordé aquel tono grave y horripilante de Akainu antes de matar a Nami. Mi furia se encendió. Me giré rápidamente, coloqué las manos sobre el suelo y envolví a ese hombre de mirada perversa en una capa de agua congelada, tanto, que al momento se heló. Había descubierto hacía poco que controlar a mi antojo la temperatura del agua de mi poder era una ventaja impresionante. Con un par de proyectiles que salieron de mi dedo índice con una velocidad sobrenatural, rompí la prisión de hielo acabando también con la vida de aquel segundo hombre.

Y entonces, mis ojos verdes entrecerrados llenos de ira, se dirigieron hacia el tercero que me apuntaba con su arco temblando de pies a cabeza. Fruncí el ceño. Estaba muy enfadada.

-¡Márchate!-Vociferé volviendo a colocar mis manos desnudas sobre la fría nieve. El cazador dio dos pasos hacia atrás.-¡Ahora!-Mi tono se alzó sobre el silencio del bosque y el hombre, echó a correr completamente asustado cuando notó que la nieve bajo el suelo de sus pies empezaba a moverse y a levantarse como si la fuerza de la gravedad hubiese dejado de existir sobre ella.

Y así fue, como ya tenía a tres víctimas mortales más en mi historial con tan solo diez años de vida.

Suspiré intentando calmar mis emociones. Sabía que tenía que empezar a gestionar un poco mejor mi ira si no quería convertirme en una de esas personas a las que odiaba. Noté como mis músculos se relajaban y en ese momento, alcé mis esferas verdes hacia el lugar por el que el tigre perlado había intentado huir. Con paso firme, seguí ese rastro de sangre sobre la nieve hasta que di con él. El pobre animal, posiblemente mágico, se había echado sobre la nieve agotado del esfuerzo. Respiraba con dificultad. Rápidamente me acerqué a él y examiné aquel agujero. Era terriblemente profundo. Sabía que si se le infectaba no podría hacer nada por sobrevivir.

Así que lo acogí entre mis brazos y lo llevé hacia el lugar en el que me escondía y que hacía poco había empezado a llamar el "refugio".

Una vez allí, encendí una pequeña lumbre con los troncos secos que conservaba y lo acerqué a ella. Si me daba prisa, podía conseguir las hierbas necesarias que podían calmarle el dolor antes de que la nieve acaparara por completo el terreno y ya no se viera absolutamente nada bajo ella.

Tardé exactamente tres horas en conseguir todo lo que necesitaba y cuando regresé, sentí un alivio enorme sobre mi pecho al comprobar que aquel bonito animal seguía vivo. Le limpié la herida con mi magia, cogí todas las hojas y raíces menos una, las machaqué con una piedra y apliqué el ungüento sobre la herida. El pobre, ni siquiera se quejó. Después de eso, le coloqué alrededor la hoja más grande.

Nami me había enseñado a hacer cosas impresionantes. Sonreí al pensar que estaría sin duda completamente orgullosa de mí allá en el templo de los Dioses.

Y a partir de ese momento, esperé.

Una noche. Dos. Tres. Y al cuarto día, cuando regresé con algo de fruta para desayunar que había encontrado entre los árboles, el tigre ya no estaba. Eso me alarmó. Salí a toda prisa a buscarlo por todos los lados que conocía pero no fui capaz de encontrarle por ninguna parte. Rendida, al ocaso, regresé al refugio y esta vez, fui yo la que aguardó.

Y así, cuando ya casi me había olvidado del asunto, una semana más tarde mientras caminaba con algo de leña seca que había encontrado, vi como el animal se acercaba a mí caminando con total tranquilidad.

Sonreí.

-¡Estás bien!-Me alegraba realmente de que eso fuese así. El pequeño tigre se acercó a mis pies y me pareció que me hacía una pequeña reverencia. Yo asentí orgullosa de que la curación hubiese ido a las mil maravillas. Entonces, caminó alrededor de mis piernas y se colocó justo detrás dándome un pequeño cabezazo sobre ellas para que avanzase. Parecía que quería que le siguiera hacia algún tipo de lugar.- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a algún sitio?-Le pregunté agachándome a su lado. Él soltó un rugido poco amenazante en señal de aprobación.

Así que simplemente le seguí.

Caminamos durante horas hasta llegar a lo más profundo del bosque que parecía despejarse de nieve a cada paso que daba. Podía sentir la magia fluir por cada árbol y cada resquicio de aquellos lares. Era como estar en un mundo cálido, sin dolor, completamente diferente.

El tigre se detuvo delante de mí y volvió a rugir queriendo decir algo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Entrecerré los ojos y en ese momento, los alcé hacia el lugar al que él miraba lleno de tristeza.

Allí sobre la fina hierba verde, yacía una enorme tigresa gris perlada, al borde de la muerte. Era gigantesca. Nunca había visto a un animal tan grande. Me acerqué lentamente, sin miedo, hacia su pelaje. Alcé una mano y la toqué. Era suave, sedoso y envolvente. Si hubiese sido una niña traviesa me habría lanzado encima de ella como si fuera una cama agradable y blandita, pero me contuve.

El pequeño tigre le acarició con la cabeza, lleno de tristeza, y entonces comprendí que aquel ser especial, era su madre.

Volteé a verla con más claridad de frente. Era simplemente una estampa impresionante. Se decía o las leyendas de Isgard contaban, que el símbolo de nuestro pueblo era un felino enorme y salvaje llamado _Tisha_ que vivía en las profundidades del bosque de Eldar y que era capaz de matar a un ejército entero, de ahuyentar a un mago oscuro o incluso de vencer a la mismísima muerte con una sola mirada.

Pero no era una leyenda. Ese ser sagrado e imponente estaba allí. Y esperaba paciente a la muerte. Supe entonces que lo que quería su hijo, era que simplemente, tal y como había hecho con él, salvase la vida de su madre.

-Me temo que no puedo hacer nada.-Le susurré agachándome a su lado.-Lo siento.-Le dediqué una mirada llena de pena y comprensión. El animal soltó un sollozo y se acurrucó entre el pelaje de su madre.

Examiné a la enorme tigresa por entero pero no di con ninguna herida. Parecía que su dolor emanaba de su interior. Había un aura de oscuridad dentro de su pecho. Posiblemente de algún ser oscuro y temible que quería acabar con Isgard. Conquistarla. Dominarla. Lo sabía por qué, al tocar el pequeño colgante que llevaba al cuello con una diminuta perla transparente en su interior, me di cuenta de que poco a poco iba perdiendo su brillo. La gran y antigua _Tisha_ se estaba quedando sin magia. Alguien le había arrebatado su poder de proteger aquellas tierras.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos por lidiar con aquel problema, no fui capaz de hacer, otra vez, nada. Mi impotencia ante las injusticias crecía a medida que avanzaba. Era un completo desastre. Perdía una y otra vez sin que se me ocurriese una buena idea para solucionar todos los conflictos del mundo.

En aquel instante no lo comprendía pero ahora, sé que lo que me hacía falta en ese momento era, crecer.

Así que, al quinto día, de cuidados intensivos y de intentar paliar de alguna forma el dolor de ese ser legendario, la magia de aquel lugar del bosque, murió. Vi cómo se desvanecía la belleza de cada uno de sus rincones y cómo la nieve empezaba a caer también en aquel místico lugar. No pude evitar llorar otra vez. Como hacía casi dos meses cuando ese hombre había matado a Nami ante mis ojos.

Desesperada. Desconsolada. Asustada.

-Mierda…maldita sea…No soy lo suficientemente fuerte…-Farfullé intentando apartar las lágrimas de mis ojos.

En ese preciso momento, noté como el cachorro, su hijo, apoyaba el mentón sobre mi rodilla entristecido. Yo le acaricié el pelaje dejando de llorar. Sorbiéndome la nariz.

Y tomé la mayor decisión de mi vida. Sin querer, ese mismo día marqué mi destino a fuego sobre la Tierra como la marca de la esclavitud que me presionaba la espalda.

-Voy a protegerte.-Pronuncié decidida.-De aquí en adelante prometo cuidarte y quererte con toda mi alma y te juro que acabaremos con todos. Con cada uno de uno de esos seres que nos han hecho tanto daño. Que nos han arrebatado a nuestra familia, a nuestros amigos. Liberaré a cada hombre, mujer y niño de su sufrimiento. Preservaré a mi pueblo por encima de cualquier poder oscuro. Algún día volveré mucho más fuerte, con el mayor ejército que el mundo habrá visto,-me incorporé y toque por última vez el pelaje frío del cuerpo inerte de _Tisha,_ -y…venceré…-Comencé a envolver de agua congelada cada parte de su gigantesca figura para preservarla eternamente en aquel bello lugar.- ¿Me acompañarás?-El cachorro soltó uno de sus rugidos poco amenazantes pero seguros.

Sonreí.

-Me llamo Nerumi.-Confesé por primera vez después de años sin pronunciar mi nombre prácticamente olvidado.-Y ti…te llamaré Byakko…


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2_

Me encantaba estudiar más que ninguno de mis hermanos. Era genial poder tener la oportunidad de conocer todo sobre nuestro mundo, las personas y los seres que habitaban en él. Recuerdo las tardes tan estupendas que pasaba en mi habitación rodeado de libros mientras Dadan regañaba a mis hermanos por las travesuras que hacían en mitad del bosque, de la ciudad o de la enorme fortaleza en la que vivíamos.

-¿Cómo puede gustarte todo ese rollo?-Percibí como Yuuki se subía a mi cama y observaba el mapa desplegado de nuestro mundo.

-¿Quieres que te cuente cosas interesantes?-La castaña asintió curiosa y yo sonreí. Sabía que a ella también le chiflaba saber qué pasaba a su alrededor.-Mira nosotros estamos aquí.-Señalé el Reino de Goa al oeste de nuestro continente, Menithez. Ocupaban un enorme espacio en el mapa. Nuestra capital era Ávalon.-Al sur tenemos las Islas de Verano y el Reino de Rolán que también domina el Paso de los Gigantes que conecta el sur con el norte del continente. Su capital se llama Odren. ¿Sabes que el ser mágico que protege sus tierras es un zorro negro?-Yuuki abrió los ojos sorprendida.-Al este tenemos la capital de todo el Imperio, Assiah, el símbolo del Reino de Nirón es el Fénix de cola larga azul. Y al norte, tenemos las impresionantes islas nevadas del Reino de Isgard. Su capital es Klimberg y su símbolo es un tigre gris perla casi tan grande como una montaña.-Conté.

-Entonces se verá desde muy lejos seguro.-Apoyó las manos sobre su mentón con una sonrisa radiante.

-Tendría que ser genial poder verlo.-Afirmé a la pregunta de mi hermana pequeña.

-¿Y este sitio de aquí?-Me señaló la zona norte entre las Islas de Isgard y el límite entre Nirón y Goa.

-Esa zona se llama Mansem, se dice que ahí, en ese lugar, han vuelto a aparecer algunos dragones.

-¡¿Dragones?!-De pronto, la voz entusiasmada de Luffy se alzó en la habitación y Ace, que venía tras él, simplemente chistó con la lengua.- ¡Sería increíble!

-Eso es una tontería.-Dijo.-Los dragones dejaron de existir hace miles de años. Deja de crear falsas expectativas en ellos, Sabo.

-¿Enserio?-Cuestionaron Luffy y Yuuki a la vez completamente decepcionados. Yo fruncí el ceño molesto.

-Ace, no digas esas cosas.

-¿Decir el qué?-Se encogió de hombros.-Es la verdad.-Soltó despreocupado enfadándome aún más.-Todas esas cosas que haces son una tontería. Nunca serás tan fuerte como yo si solo te dedicas a leer y a…-vi cómo se acercaba y cogía el mapa con cierto aire de desprecio,-¿ver mapas?-Arqueó las cejas desconcertado.

-No quiero competir contigo, gracias.-Respondí obviando cada una de esas palabras despectivas que le estaba dedicando a las cosas que me gustaban.

-Perderías como siempre de todos modos. -Ace sonrió satisfecho al ver cómo me había enfadado. Siempre lo hacía. Me molestaba a todas horas con impertinencias y con sus insinuaciones. Le encantaba picarme o hacerme sentir como un completo enclenque delante de los demás. Y en el fondo, muy en el fondo, toda esa hermandad que nos profesábamos yo sabía que carecía, un poco, de sentido. Le admiraba y a la vez, lo odiaba con todo mí ser.

Éramos la noche y el día. Se podía decir que era el favorito de los cuatro, el primogénito. Su vida se basaba en luchar, en dominar. Era un niño valiente, decidido. No le temía a nada y era capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa por ser el mejor. Era impresionante simplemente, ver la puntería que tenía con el arco o lo bueno que era con la espada. Sin duda, estaba claro que Ace tendría un futuro brillante y prometedor. Yo sin embargo, prefería aprender y pulir otro tipo de habilidades. Prefería leer a luchar. Prefería pasarme el día montando mis propias estrategias de batalla con mapas en vez de estar practicando con las armas. Sí, se podía decir que era un niño realmente raro. Aunque también era capaz de divertirme. Que prefiriera otras cosas no significaba que no me gustasen las aventuras, batallar con mis hermanos o enfrentarme a animales mágicos e increíblemente fuertes en el bosque con ellos. Disfrutaba de cada cosa, pero de una manera completamente diferente.

Incluso fuimos muy distintos aquel día. Cuando ambos cumplimos diecisiete años. El día en que nuestros caminos se separaron por primera. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

-¡Yuuki ven aquí de una vez!-La vieja Dadan, ama de llaves de nuestro hogar, agarró a mi hermana para obligarla a que se pusiera aquel vestido de señorita de una vez por todas. Ella se resistía a toda costa y yo no pude evitar reírme cuando la vi correr por la habitación mientras Dadan la perseguía entre gritos.

Me volví sobre mis pies con una sonrisa en los labios. También tenía que adecentarme cuanto antes o recibiría una reprimenda del abuelo Garp. Sin embargo, en ese momento, en medio del pasillo, me encontré precisamente con él y con Ace que ya parecía estar listo para ocasión.

Lógico. Era su gran día.

-¡Hoy es un día fantástico! ¡Buajajajaja!-Rió estridentemente el abuelo. Vi a Ace fruncir el ceño lleno de fastidio.

-Deja de decirlo de una vez viejo.-Yo suspiré. Ninguno de los dos tenía remedio.

-¡Vamos!-Le dio un toque en la espalda que casi lo tira al suelo.-El rey te ha elegido para que ingreses en su guardia personal eso es algo impresionante. ¡Buajajaja!-Volvió a reír.

Finalmente, tras unas tediosas pruebas que los dos habíamos tenido que pasar. Él había acabado venciendo como siempre. Imaginé que cuando uno es guardia personal del rey, lo más importante es la fuerza a la inteligencia. En realidad nunca supe, porqué tuve que presentarme a esas dichosas pruebas solo para ver como él se alzaba con la victoria para humillarme una vez más. Estaba cansado y harto de cada uno de sus triunfos. Le estaban volviendo arrogante y menos humano a medida que el tiempo pasaba. O eso era, lo que yo pensaba en aquel momento.

-Mira, el perdedor.-Se dirigió hacia mí altivo al darse cuenta de que yo estaba parado allí en medio escuchando lo que él y el abuelo hablaban.

-No te pases con él.-Garp frunció un tanto el ceño y después, sin decir nada más, avanzó por el pasillo hacia las escaleras. Seguramente iría a preparar a los habitantes de la casa para que todo estuviese perfectamente listo a la llegada del rey y su comitiva.

-¿Qué quieres Ace?-Fruncí el ceño cuando le vi detenerse delante de mí con esa sonrisa altiva y orgullosa.

-Nada.-Dijo sin más pasando por mi lado mientras se reía un tanto.

-Me da igual lo que pienses.-Le detuve. Estaba cansado de aquella arrogante actitud.-Yo no quería ese puesto de todas formas.

-No servirías para él. Es mejor que te quedes aquí y cuides de Luffy y de Yuu. Eso se te da mejor.-Apreté los puños de mis manos.

-Ya vale…-Solté con toda la ira de la que mi garganta pudo hacerse. Ace se giró hacia mí arrugando la nariz y entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿A qué viene ese tono de voz?

-A que quiero que te largues de aquí para siempre y que nos dejes tranquilos. Ve a luchar esas guerras que no te pertenecen por un rey al que no valoras. Muere en ellas si es necesario. ¿Eso es lo que quieres no? Ser popular. Un héroe para el reino. Pues hazlo. Mejor para ti, a mí me da igual. Así que déjame en paz y márchate de una buena vez. No eres, mi hermano…-Le solté furioso y vi como fruncía el ceño. Se quedó mirándome durante unos segundos con la seriedad impregnada en el rostro. En completo silencio.

En ese instante no me di cuenta pero hoy, comprendo que lo que le dije en ese momento, le dolió en lo más profundo de su ser.

Ace se dio la vuelta al cabo de un rato y se fue. Durante los siguientes tres años no nos volvimos a hablar. El ganó muchas batallas por nosotros, vivió en Assiah y se hizo, efectivamente muy popular, pero ni siquiera ese tipo de cosas me interesaban. Yo seguí estudiando, aprendiendo, mejorando y puliendo cada una de mis capacidades. Cada parte de mi forma de luchar.

Siempre fui muy bueno. Tal vez no tanto como Ace, pero si lo suficiente como para que otras personas se fijaran en mí y en lo que era capaz de lograr. Hasta que un día, cuando ya había cumplido los veintiuno, llegó una carta de uno los señores más importantes de Isgard que parecía reclamar mí presencia en sus tierras sin un motivo aparentemente claro.

El abuelo Garp, Luffy, Yuuki y yo miramos intrigados y curiosos el papel escrito a mano con tinta negra. Sabía que Isgard había entrado hacía siete años en una guerra interna por conseguir el poder tras la muerte de su rey. Y que ese conflicto aún no había terminado. Los señores más importantes luchaban entre ellos para conseguir el poder utilizando todo tipo de artimañas. Al final, en los últimos tiempos, uno de ellos había sobresalido por encima de los demás gracias a su fuerza y al despliegue de hombres que le seguían.

-No tengo nada que ver con ese reino, ¿por qué me enviarían allí?-Fruncí el ceño.

-Tal vez el señor regente necesita a algún consejero objetivo en toda esa locura.-Propuso Yuuki afilando la punta de algunas flechas.

-¿Y por qué yo?-Miré al viejo Garp que arrugaba la nariz pensativo.

-No lo sé. Pero este reino está en paz con ellos así que debemos de responder a su llamada para no generar más conflictos.-Me crucé de brazos dubitativo.-El mundo está cambiando. Cada vez hay más batallas y rebeliones de esclavos aquí y allá.-Susurró.

-Cierto. El motivo puede ser cualquiera.-Murmuré releyéndome la carta.

-¿Habéis oído también lo de esa esclava?-Cuestionó Luffy.-Se ha hecho con un ejército en Argos. ¿Cómo lo habrá conseguido?-Al pequeño le impresionaban toda esa clase de aventuras y locuras.

-No lo sé. Pero también es de Isgard.-Respondió Yuuki.-Lo que no entiendo es como un esclavo es capaz de cruzar el Océano de Piedra completamente solo hacía el continente de Tardith sin morir en el intento o sin que vuelvan a apresarlo.

El norte era un auténtico caos.

-De todas formas ese debe de ser el menor problema de todos para Isgard. Solo es una niña con algunos seguidores. Si su idea es regresar, no le resultará tan fácil como antes.-Comentó el abuelo.

-Y como eso es lo de menos, centrémonos en qué podemos hacer.-Sugerí.

-¿Quién firma esa carta?-Oí a Yuuki preguntar.

-El Capitán Stellez de la guardia personal del señor más poderoso de las islas en este momento, Akainu Sakazuki.-Respondí completamente intrigado.

-Bien. Pues los pasos a seguir son sencillos. Empacaremos e iremos a Isgard. Allí nos enteraremos bien de qué es lo que quiere ese hombre de ti.-Confirmó el abuelo.-Luffy, tú te quedarás aquí por si ocurre cualquier cosa. Le diremos a Sanji que estarás al mando para que te asesore.-Pareció pensarse unos segundos esa idea hasta que finalmente asintió. Luffy se conformó con la decisión encogiéndose de hombros.-Y Yuuki, mi querida nieta,-los ojos azules de mi hermana se clavaron en él llenos de curiosidad,- ¿quieres venir?

Al momento se le iluminó por completo la cara.

-Me encantará.-Sonrió. Hacía mucho tiempo que no salíamos de nuestras tierras y sabía que una aventura nos sentaría genial.

Sin embargo, ninguno de nosotros fuimos realmente conscientes en aquel momento, del horror que supuso para nuestra familia y también para nuestro Reino, llegar a ese lugar.

A pesar de tener el paisaje más impresionante que había visto nunca, desde el momento en el que pisamos el gigantesco puente que unía a las cuatro islas como si fueran una sola atravesando el mar del Hielo, tuve un mal presentimiento. Y este se incrementó en el instante en el que nuestros pies se toparon con los adoquines de la ciudad principal, Klimberg, y pudimos hacer uso de todos nuestros sentidos.

Aquel lugar, ese enorme sitio nevado de ensueño que había leído en los libros desde que era un niño, no existía.

Nuestros caballos pisaron el polvo negrizco de sus calles llenas de pobreza y muerte. Olía a descomposición y a otras cosas horribles por muchas de las avenidas por las que pasábamos. La gente, nos miraba como si fuéramos de un universo paralelo o algo así. El abuelo nos aconsejó que dejásemos los caballos en algún establo y siguiésemos la ruta hacia la fortaleza principal a pie. Agarré a Yuuki de la mano sin fiarme de todos aquellos ojos pobres y hambrientos que nos miraban llenos de temor.

Hasta que llegamos a aquella enorme plaza principal llena de personas más ricas que toda la gente que habíamos visto hasta ese momento. El espectáculo que allí se ofrecía era perverso y escalofriante.

-¡Tres coronas! ¡Por solo tres coronas hoy pueden llevarse a este fantástico ejemplar para que ayude en sus cocinas!-Gritó el hombre que estaba de pie sobre una especie de escenario de madera.

Miré a mí alrededor. Todos parecían pensárselo pero nadie levantaba la mano. No podía creer que estuviese presenciando algo así.

-¡¿Nadie?!-Alzó el hombre que estaba vendiendo a ese niño de apenas seis años de vida.

Pero eso no era lo más repugnante de todo.

Un minuto después, incluso habiendo reducido el precio a una mísera corona, nadie compró al pequeño.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya.-Oí decir al abuelo que cogió a Yuuki de la muñeca y la arrastró para sacarla fuera de la plaza alejándola de mi lado. Yo estaba dispuesto a marcharme también pero, mis instintos, querían quedarse. Algo me decía que la situación no iba a terminar ahí.

Y efectivamente, no fue así.

El hombre que vendía al muchacho le indicó a otro más grande que se lo llevara. Parecía que había resultado ser alguien completamente inservible así que, vi como colocaba un barril y como lo subía encima de él. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al ver como esa enorme bestia le colocaba al pequeño una cuerda alrededor del cuello.

Y nadie hacia nada.

El hombre apartó el barril y el niño se ahorcó sin siquiera quejarse. Sin siquiera llorar. Cuando estuvo muerto, lo tiró sobre una montaña de cadáveres que iba en una especie de carro. Posiblemente les enterrarían en una fosa común. Sin que nadie se inmutara, el subastador subió al estrado a otra persona para intentar volver a venderla.

Conocía la esclavitud. Era una de las bases más innecesarias de la economía de nuestro mundo. Mujeres, niños, hombres. Todos eran subastados o vendidos para realizar tareas, normalmente en una casa rica y con unos dueños injustos o que se pasaban de la raya con facilidad.

Sabía de ese mundo. Y por supuesto, como muchos, estaba completamente en contra de la venta ambulante de personas a las que les habían quitado la dignidad. Pero, aquello era algo que no había visto jamás. Normalmente si un esclavo no era bueno para un señor, se conservaba hasta que pudiera venderse en otro lugar.

Pero eso no era una venta. Era una matanza a sangre fría de personas que algunos consideraban inservibles.

-¿Qué cojones está pasando aquí…?-Susurré adelantándome a toda esa gente. Quería detener aquella locura. La impotencia se abrió paso ante mí. La frustración. El odio. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando en Isgard? ¿Dónde estaban las personas que protegían al pueblo?, ¿a toda aquella gente del hambre?, ¿de la insalubridad?, ¿de la pobreza? ¿Qué había hecho la guerra en ese lugar? Pero sobre todo en mi cabeza se instauró una pregunta aún más importante; por qué ninguno de los otros reinos no hacían nada para detenerlo.

De repente, deteniendo mi camino, noté la mano del abuelo sobre el hombro agarrarme con fuerza.

-Vámonos…-Me susurró.-Sé que es cruel. Sádico y macabro pero no puedes hacer nada. No ahora.-Me contuvo a pesar de que yo me resistía a su agarre. En ese tiempo, una mujer de edad avanzada murió al no comprarla tampoco absolutamente nadie.

Me mordí el labio y fruncí el ceño. Intenté comprender cada una de las cosas que el viejo me decía pero no entendía nada. Aun así, sabía que no podía dejarme vencer por mis impulsos. Que lo más aconsejable era, de momento, agachar la cabeza y averiguar que pasaba allí. Así que, me relajé y seguimos con nuestro camino alejándonos de la plaza.

A lo lejos vi unas hogueras e imagine que era allí a donde llevaban los cadáveres una vez despojados de sus ropas.

-¿Sabes qué?-oí a Yuuki susurrar llena de miedo,-hubiese preferido quedarme en casa.-Susurró.

-Volveremos pronto. Te lo prometo.-Le dije cogiéndola de la mano cuando nos encontramos y empezamos a avanzar entre las calles sucias, llenas de insectos y ratas, otra vez.

Vi como el abuelo caminaba delante de nosotros serio e impasible. Creo que ni siquiera él, en ese momento, era consciente de lo que había pasado en Isgard. Estaba convencido de que pensaba igual que yo. La autoridad o simplemente la humanidad se habían desvanecido por completo en aquel terrorífico lugar.

Pero, en cuanto entramos a la fortaleza, las cosas no mejoraron. Separaron al abuelo de nosotros con la excusa de que teníamos que descansar después del duro viaje. Lo cierto es que allí dentro, todos eran increíblemente amables con nosotros. Sin embargo, no nos mostraron unos aposentos en los que aguardar a que el señor de Isgard nos atendiese, no. Directamente nos llevaron por los pasillos hasta dar con una gigantesca puerta de hierro fundido que se abrió lentamente.

-Esto no son habitaciones.-Me susurró Yuuki.

-Tranquila. No voy a dejar que te hagan daño.-Murmuré.-No te separes de mí y pase lo que pase, no digas nada imprudente.-La miré a los ojos, le sonreí y le di un tierno beso en la frente.

Nos hicieron avanzar hacia el interior de la sala. Y allí, sobre un trono de acero, el señor más importante de Isgard y ahora, su gobernante, nos recibió sin ningún tipo de expresión en el rostro.

-Así que tú debes de ser el nieto de Garp.-Su prominente voz inundó la gigantesca sala llena de soldados, guardias y demás personalidades.

-Así es.-Contesté con voz firme.

-¿Y esa chiquilla?-Frunció el ceño clavando sus ojos en Yuuki.

-Es mi hermana.

-Así que Garp, lo ha hecho al final.-Se incorporó para obsérvanos un poco mejor. Yo arrugué la nariz y apreté mis puños. Akainu hizo un gesto con la cabeza y un par de soldados se acercaron hasta nosotros, agarraron a mi hermana y la alejaron de mí.

-¡¿Qué hacéis?! ¡Soltadme!-Gritó.

-¡Dejadla!-Pero antes de que pudiera moverme, la mayoría de sus soldados me rodearon con las espadas en ristre. Miré furioso a ese hombre que acababa de conocer.

-No es el momento de hacerse el héroe muchacho.-Yuuki dejó de forcejear en cuanto vio la amenaza sobre mí. Sus ojos desprendían agobio y angustia.- ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que pasa? He hecho un trato con tu abuelo jovencito.-Al oírle tragué saliva pesadamente. Noté el sudor resbalar por mi frente. ¿Qué había querido decir con un trato?-Por eso estás aquí. Tengo una misión para ti.-Anunció.-Hay una niña al otro lado del océano que está iniciando una rebelión contra nuestro sistema de gobierno. Contra nuestro sabio, antiguo y bondadoso continente.-Ironizó.-Mis consejeros me han dicho que no es nada grave pero yo no creo que eso sea así. Está consiguiendo a unos seguidores con sus mismas ideas y sé que en el momento en el que cruce hasta aquí, emprenderá luchas sangrientas desde el sur hacia el norte con fin muy concreto; liberar a cada hombre, mujer y niño que este bajo la opresión de nuestras manos. Así que no debe que regresar bajo ningún concepto. No quiero que haya ninguna posibilidad de que altere a ninguno de nuestros reinos.-A medida que hablaba mi ira crecía.

-Ni se os vaya a pasar por esa cabeza que voy a ayudaros con algo que tenga que ver con la esclavitud. Sobre todo si su idea es asesinar sin piedad a cada persona que sus siervos lameculos crean que no sirve para pertenecer a este mundo.

El señor de Isgard sonrió amplio y satisfecho al escuchar mis palabras llenas de odio.

-El viejo Garp me dijo que te negarías. Por eso, esa jovencita está aquí.-Señaló a Yuu quién le miró asustada apresada entre los brazos de los guardias. Mi alma dio un fuerte vuelco. Sentí mi estómago encogerse.-Ella será tu salvo conducto. Hasta que no cumplas con tu misión, tu pequeña hermana permanecerá bajo las puertas de esta fortaleza sin ninguna posibilidad de volver a casa hasta que no regreses con las noticias que quiero.

-¿Qué…?-Yuuki susurró aquello con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Yo me llevé la mano a la empuñadura de la espada con intención de quitarme a todos aquellos soldados de encima y llevarme a mi hermana de allí. El viejo Garp me daría más de una explicación a aquella trampa sin sentido que me había organizado. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a mi familia? Pero, antes de que pudiera siquiera desenvainarla, uno de los soldados le clavó a mi hermana un puñal en la garganta.

-Ni un paso más muchacho.-Habló de nuevo Akainu bajándose de su trono y descendiendo por las escaleras hasta colocarse delante de mí. Imponente. Serio. Magistral.-Este es el trato. Buscarás a esa niña, la matarás y me traerás su cadáver como prueba nuestro acuerdo. Si vuelves, te rebelas y no la has cumplido con tu misión, asesinaré a tu querida hermana menor.-Chisté con la lengua completamente aturdido. Estaba contra la espada y la pared.-Hasta entonces permanecerá aquí recluida así que, tendrás que venir de todas formas. Y no intentes engañarme con otra joven, sé perfectamente como es esa mujer. Escapó de mi casa hace muchos años.-Sentenció.-Tampoco podrás depender de tus hermanos. Sabes que al Reino de Goa no le conviene una guerra entre Isgard y la que mantiene con el norte en Mansem. Una vida, por la otra. Eso es lo que harás…


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo 3_

Hambre. Tenía muchísima hambre aquella mañana. No sabía cuánto tiempo realmente llevaba sin comer pero estaba hambrienta. Precisamente ese día.

-¡Vamos!, ¡¿creéis que estáis en unos baños de lujo o algo así?!-Oí gritar a Hancock. La encargada de aquel lugar lleno de mujeres sin hogar. Sin sueños. Sin vidas.

Cuando acabamos de vestirnos con la ropa limpia que nos habían preparado para aquel día, fuimos a comer por fin, algo. No era mucho. Lo suficiente como para que estuviésemos delgadas pero no tanto como para desnutrirnos. Las migajas de pan le sentaron a mi estómago realmente bien. Una vez que acabó ese proceso que hacíamos todas las mañanas, volví hacia mi sala y esperé pacientemente al primer cliente del día.

Llevaba allí desde que tenía diez años y ahora, con dieciséis, ya me había acostumbrado a cada una de las rutinas de aquella casa en las que las mujeres como nosotras, rodeadas de cadenas, hacíamos eso día sí y noche también para poder llevarnos algo decente a la boca o simplemente para poder tomar un baño o dormir en algún lugar que no fuese el suelo frío de la calle. Se podía decir que casi era un lujo ser una esclava en el conteniente de Tardith y vivir de esa forma. Y si era en la gigantesca ciudad comercial y exótica de Inzia, aún más.

Además, era un trabajo fácil. Lo único que tenía que hacer era simple, no pensar. Sin embargo, últimamente nuestra meretriz al mando, la señorita Boa Hancock, evidentemente una mujer libre, había encontrado interesante eso de llenar con más hombres de lo necesario mi dormitorio. Suspiré agotada rezando porque ese día no fuese así.

Sabía por qué lo hacía. Conmigo ganaba más dinero que con ninguna otra. Era guapa. Muy guapa. Tenía el pelo ondulado, negro y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, la piel de un bonito color dorado y unos impresionantes ojos verdes. Además, era de las más jóvenes de ese sitio. Era lógico que experimentase conmigo cualquier estrategia. Sabía que acertaría sin duda. Yo llamaba la atención de muchos hombres.

Y él no fue una excepción.

La primera vez que le vi aparecer por mi habitación sentí un fuerte vuelco en el corazón y un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda. Él se quedó mirándome fijamente sin decir, durante unos segundos, absolutamente nada. Noté como mi cuerpo se estremeció ante sus ojos marrón chocolate. Eran penetrantes e intimidatorios. Además, era alto y se notaba que era alguien importante en la ciudad por aquella forma de vestir que tenía. Era guapo. Increíblemente atractivo. La primera vez, me pareció extraño ver a alguien como él por un sitio como ese. Con una mirada amable y una expresión poco abrumadora.

Me sonrió.

-¿Ross?-Preguntó soltando el velo anaranjado que hacía las veces de "puerta" a mi espacio personal.

-No.-Negué devolviéndole la sonrisa con amabilidad.-Ibbya.-Me llevé un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y volví a enredar mis manos en el cepillo de pelo que sostenía.

-¿Enserio?-Preguntó desconcertado dándose cuenta de que se había confundido por completo de mujer. Sin querer, se le subieron los colores a las mejillas. Parecía estar realmente avergonzado por haberse equivocado de chica.-Por los Dioses, perdonadme.

-No os preocupéis.-Dije relajándome un poco. Ver a alguien que parecía tan duro con aquella expresión me sacó una sincera sonrisa. Nunca había visto a ningún hombre así.

-¿Podríais decirme dónde está?-Me preguntó.-Tengo una…cita...-A él parecía escandalizarle decirlo pero a mí en absoluto. Era casi tan común como despertarse por las mañanas o dormir por las noches.

Reí.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no me reía de esa manera. Sin que fuese a complacer a nadie. Solo para disfrute mío. Solo para mí. Y me di cuenta, al parar, que él volvía a mirarme de esa forma tan diferente a todos los demás con su enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Mi corazón dio un fuerte vuelco. Fue en aquel momento cuando algo extraño y diferente se activó en mi interior. Una chispa que recorrió cada parte de mi ser como si fuera un pequeño calambre. Algo que jamás había sentido por nadie…

Y estaba prohibido.

-Disculpadme, estoy un poco dispersa.-Mentí. No sabía cómo era y lo último que quería era que le comentase a Hancock sobre mi mala educación.-Y no penséis que me estaba riendo de vos, por favor.-Tragué saliva esperando que su aspecto no se correspondiese con su forma de ser. Un señorito creído tendría una reacción horrible en una situación así.-Es solo que…

-Sin explicaciones.-Me interrumpió.-Está bien.-Volvió a sonreírme. Yo suspiré llena de alivio.- ¿Y Ross?-Insistió.

-Cierto.-Me levanté de la cama y nos asomamos al pasillo. Le indiqué el sitio que buscaba y él simplemente se fue tras un amable "gracias".

Yo le vi marchar con el corazón más acelerado que nunca y comprendí que no iba a olvidarme de él con facilidad. Efectivamente, aquella tarde y esa noche al cerrar los ojos en cada uno de mis encuentros, sin querer, le imaginaba a él. A cada una de sus facciones, a su cuerpo. Me imaginaba como serían sus besos o qué serían capaces de hacer sus manos. Sin darme cuenta, todos los hombres con los que estuve esa noche, se fueron más satisfechos que nunca. Posiblemente regresarían. Hancock estaba muy contenta y eso me aliviaba más de lo que nadie podía imaginar.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente, justo después de terminar de desayunar, me llamó para que fuese a su sala de reuniones a hablar con ella urgentemente. Ese detalle me alarmó. Y aunque algunas de las chicas con las que mejor me llevaba decían que no podía ser nada malo dado los elogios que me habían profesado el día anterior, yo no estaba convencida de absolutamente nada. Así que, cuando llegué llamé a la puerta muy despacito realmente nerviosa y cuando oí la voz de mi ama, entré.

Ella ni siquiera me miró. Ojeaba algunos papeles y apuntaba algo en otros con un poco de tinta.

-Hoy tienes la noche reservada.-Habló.-Solo un cliente que vendrá a las diez en punto. Además le esperaras en la sala privada de la planta del ático.-Esa información me sorprendió. Nunca se me había dado ese caso. Aun así, me conformé satisfecha. Uno era mejor que cuatro para mi cuerpo.-Ya puedes irte.-Dijo sin levantar los ojos de lo que hacía. Yo me di la vuelta dispuesta a hacer lo que me ordenaba cuando me surgió una pequeña duda.

-¿Y esta tarde?

-Ah, no te preocupes. Puedes descansar si quieres. El cliente ha pagado el día completo pero llegará a las diez en punto, ¿lo has comprendido ya?-Alzó su mirada hacia mí con algo de molestia. Yo asentí rápida y me marché de allí a todo correr.

Sin entender absolutamente nada pase la tarde dándole vueltas a quién sería el supuesto cliente que se había gastado tantísimo dinero para tener a alguien como yo y que ni siquiera aprovechara esa ventaja. Sería un hombre extraño sin duda. Solo esperaba con todo mi corazón que no fuese ningún tipo con algún extraño capricho.

A las nueve y media, después de una cena realmente rápida, caminé hacia la habitación que mi dueña había reservado para ese misterioso encuentro. Todo era tan raro que me hacía sentir atípicamente nerviosa. Di un par vueltas por el dormitorio intentando calmarme hasta que oí como alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Me tensé.

Aunque reaccioné rápidamente. Fui hacia la botella de vino que había sobre una mesa baja y serví una copa.

-Adelante.-Me acerqué con el cristal entre los dedos. Y entonces, sonreí radiante comenzando con mi fantástica actuación.

Sin embargo, al darme cuenta de quién entraba por aquella puerta. Mi corazón dio un fuerte vuelco. Sin querer retrocedí dos pasos hacia atrás completamente aturdida.

-Vos…-Parecía que me había quedado, de pronto, sin palabras. Yo, que normalmente seducía con ellas a todas horas.

-Sí, yo.-Aquel muchacho que me había hecho sentir tantas cosas el día anterior se acercó a mí y me arrebató la copa de vino de las manos.-Buenas noches.-Me sonrió de esa forma tan arrebatadora. Yo tragué saliva intentando salir de esa especie de ensueño. Tenía que volver a la realidad.

Y así lo hice.

-Vaya,-esa sonrisa falsa que me acompañaba siempre se apoderó de mis rostro,-no esperaba que fuerais vos el que bueno,-aguardé un instante mientras buscaba las palabras idóneas,-el que hiciese algo así…-Asentí girándome dándome de bruces con su espalda bien definida tras esa brillante casaca que llevaba puesta atada con un pañuelo a la cintura. Me puse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba pero no podía dejar que la situación se me fuera de las manos.

Él se bebió todo el vino de un solo trago prácticamente y se volvió hacia mí.

-¿Tienes algo más fuerte?-Hablaba de la bebida. Yo sonreí amplio asintiendo.

-Por supuesto que sí.-Me acerqué a donde él estaba para buscar un alcohol más fuerte en aquella bonita vitrina y fue, en ese momento, cuando sentí su mano sobre mi brazo derecho.

Noté un fuerte vuelco en mi corazón.

Me giró hacia él clavando sus ojos en los míos con la misma mirada que el día anterior. Sin embargo, su expresión estaba peligrosamente más cerca que en ese momento. Me mordí el labio inconscientemente, sin actuar. Ese hombre me hacía sentir demasiadas cosas. Cosas que no me podía permitir dada mi condición.

Con su otra mano me rozó la mejilla derecha con una ternura casi irreal. Y yo me morí por darle un beso.

-No he venido para acostarme contigo Ibbya…-Dijo de repente sin dejar de mirarme.

-¿Qué…?-Susurré acercándome un poco más a su rostro.

-No voy a tocarte.-Me susurró tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento sobre mis labios. Al oírle por segunda vez, me retiré de pronto, arqueando las cejas desconcertada. Él sonrió divertido.

-¿Cómo?-Cuestioné sin comprender qué estaba pasando. Eso era un problema. Si Hancock se enteraba de que no había cumplido con mi trabajo, podía castigarme. Y eso era lo último que quería. Así que simplemente, como otras muchas veces, me lancé.- Oh vamos,-me mordí el labio coqueteando con él.-Os aseguro que no os arrepentiréis…-Susurré atrevida desabrochándole el cinturón y deshaciéndome de la casaca que cubría su camisa entre abierta. Colé sin su permiso mi pequeña mano por sus marcados abdominales y pectorales. Era simplemente increíble todo lo que podía llegar a esconder ahí debajo. Sintiendo como me excitaba, por primera vez sin tener que obligarme a ello, me perdí en sus ojos y me alcé de puntillas para robarle un beso pero él, me detuvo.- ¿Acaso no me deseáis…? La forma en la que me miráis no me dice lo contrario…-Le susurré al oído sonriendo, siguiendo con el contacto. Él cerró los ojos y se concentró lo suficiente como para no saltar sobre mí. Me di cuenta cuando sentí como respiraba hondo para intentar controlar sus instintos. Y entonces, aproveché ese momento de debilidad para darle un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja derecha. Noté como, por un instante, tembló.

-Claro que te deseo.-Me confesó en un murmullo grave, lleno de calidez. Sus manos descendieron por mis brazos al descubierto.-Deseo hablar contigo y divertirme con tu compañía pero no así…

Después de aquella tercera negativa, me aparté de él. Me estaba poniendo las cosas realmente difíciles pero si él quería ganar yo lo deseaba con todo mí ser. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, le empujé un tanto sentándolo sobre la cama con aquellas sábanas de colores brillantes y llenas de cojines. Y yo lo hice sobre él. Le agarré las manos y las llevé a mi cintura. Él me volvió a sonreír de aquella forma que destruía por completo mi armadura, para mirarme desde abajo y agarrarme con fuerza entre sus brazos. Parecía que sin querer me protegía del mundo cruel y despiadado que me rodeaba.

-No quiero acostarme contigo.-Confirmó de nuevo negando con el rostro.

-¿Me estáis tomando el pelo?-Está vez, sí, me lo tomé por completo en serio.

-No.-Rió.

-¿Entonces qué demonios estáis haciendo aquí? ¿Sabéis cuánto cuesta…?

-Lo sé.-Con cada respuesta me dejaba más y más desencajada. ¿Quién diantres era ese hombre que lo único que parecía querer era burlarse de mí?-Pero ayer te vi agotada y no he podido dejar de pensar en eso desde que te dejé en tu habitación esperando vete a saber a qué depravado señorito. Y he supuesto que estarías cansada de hacer esto. He supuesto que estás cuatro paredes te atosigaban y asfixiaban. He previsto que querrías pasar una noche más agradable e interesante en compañía y que no fuera solo acostándote con otro más… ¿me equivoco tal vez?-Él me miró arqueando las cejas expectante. Ante aquella respuesta yo ya no tenía nada que hacer. Me había vencido por completo. Me mordí el labio y agaché el rostro entristecida.

-¿Dónde creéis que estáis?-Le pregunté.-Es un maldito prostíbulo. Y yo soy una esclava. ¿Sabéis acaso lo que eso significa?-Descendí mis ojos verdes hacia él.-Que nada de eso importa para mí. Ni el descanso. Ni una compañía agradable. Soy una esclava…-Repetí.-Esas cosas yo…-Negué pensando las mejores palabras con las que expresarme.-No puedo pedir más. Y, me temo que si no deseáis acostaros conmigo, tendréis que marcharos. Porque, si mi ama se entera de que vos y yo no…

-Me da igual.-Siguió sonriendo.-Pagaré más. Todo lo que haga falta para que no te haga daño. Para que te sientas a salvo. Vendré cada día si es necesario. Fingiré que eres la mejor amante de todos los reinos si es preciso para comprobar que estás bien.

Sus palabras me dejaron sin aliento. Él era tan diferente a todo lo que había conocido hasta ese momento que, me asustaba. Me daba muchísimo miedo. Todos aquellos sentimientos eran nuevos y desconocidos. Me aterraba.

-Bien, como parece que estás de acuerdo, déjame decirte algo.-Comenzó a hablar.-Lo haces francamente bien.-Aquella tontería me hizo sonreír pero inmediatamente le aparté la vista negando. Suspiré.-Todo está bien Ibbya. No pasa nada.-Me dijo. Supuse que al verme con aquella expresión acongojada.-No soy como los demás.-Me acercó aún más a su cuerpo con las manos que aun rodeaban mi cintura.

Le miré.

-¿Cómo sé que eso es así?

-Me llamo Kouga.-Me contestó. E inmediatamente yo le creí.

Nunca, jamás, ninguno de los hombres con los que había estado hasta ese momento, me había dicho su nombre. Simplemente venían se satisfacían y se marchaban sin más. No sabía absolutamente nada de ellos. Y por supuesto estaba terminantemente prohibido preguntar. Rencillas. Problemas. Por qué iban allí a desahogarse. Cuál era su condición. Todo era un completo secreto. Nosotras solo éramos esclavas y ellos hombres libres. Cuestionar algo más estaba castigado con muchos, demasiados, días sin comer. Y ninguna había sido nunca capaz de arriesgarse a algo así. De manera que, cuando él rompió las reglas del juego, sentí que todo iba a cambiar a partir de ese momento.

Y así fue.

Esa noche fue mágica. Inusual. Divertida. Me hizo recuperar la esperanza en el mundo. A aquel día le siguieron otros tantos. No muy seguidos. Normalmente los espaciaba entre la semana o las dos semanas para que nadie sospechara. A mí me encantaban ese tipo de encuentros. Sentía que podía desafiar a cualquiera con saber que ese día me encontraría con él. Hablábamos de tantas cosas que, pronto, confesamos cada parte de lo que éramos nosotros mismos. Todo lo que había supuesto nuestra dura vida hasta ese momento y qué creíamos que sería de ella a partir de ahora. Al parecer, pertenecía a una de las familias de comerciantes más famosas de toda Inzia y su sino, sin duda, sería quedarse con aquel espléndido negocio pero él quería ver el mundo. Viajar. Cruzar el mar.

Yo admiraba realmente cada parte de sus sueños, cada palabra que decía y cómo lo decía. Sin siquiera darse cuenta me hacía muy feliz. Me hacía sentir completa. Segura. Confiada. Siempre supe que si me quedaba a su lado nada malo podía pasarme. Absurdamente nada. Era libre entre aquellas cuatro paredes cuando él y solo él, me miraba.

Entonces, pasó algo terrible y muy doloroso. Algo que cambiaría por completo mi vida tal y como la conocía hasta ese instante. Sin querer, me enamoré de él. Pero, había algo peor, mucho más temible y complicado, él también se enamoró de mí.

Y, aquella noche cuando entró en la habitación donde siempre le esperaba, se quedó mirándome de una forma completamente distinta a la de noches anteriores. Una que hacía que mi corazón latiera como nunca. Como la primera vez.

-No puedo aguantarlo más…-Se acercó a mí impaciente.- ¿Me dejarías…?-Inquirió. Era la primera vez que alguien me preguntaba si podía tocarme y yo, me sentí más especial que nunca.

-Hazlo.-Respondí sin pensar en las consecuencias. Sin pensar en todo lo que eso supondría para nosotros desde ese momento en adelante. Él perdió las manos en mis mejillas, descendió su rostro y me besó con urgencia. Como si llevase necesitándolo toda una vida.

Sus dedos se deslizaron entre mi pelo suelto y negro como la noche y mis clavículas. Agarró aquel cordón rosado que me sujetaba el vestido al cuello y lo deshizo. La tela fina de gasa se deslizó por mi cuerpo cayendo hacia el suelo, dejándome completamente desnuda mientras sus besos se intensificaban. Me tumbó sobre la cama y él se quitó toda la ropa subiéndose encima de mí. Respirábamos a una velocidad descontrolada. La temperatura del ambiente había subido con mucha rapidez. Me latía el corazón a mil por hora cuando, tras un beso más se alzó y me miró a los ojos introduciéndose en mi interior.

A diferencia de la mayoría de las veces, aquella no había dolido absolutamente nada.

Lancé un gemido sonoro al viento y cerré los ojos. Él permaneció durante unos segundos allí, sin moverse hasta que mi feminidad se adaptara por completo a su erección. No estaba siendo brusco, ni egoísta. Todo lo contrario. Parecía buscar la forma en la que yo me sintiera lo más a gusto posible. Rozó su nariz con la mía en una cálida caricia y después volvió a besarme. Cuando se separó, abrí los ojos mientras mis manos se perdían en sus fuertes brazos, en su definida espalda. Él comenzó a moverse en mi interior con una bonita sonrisa en el rostro.

Era mi primera vez. Nueva en todo aquello de acostarme con un hombre disfrutando de cada parte de la ecuación. Era la primera vez que hacía el amor. Y me sentí la persona más afortunada que podía existir encima de la tierra. Todos esos sentimientos, el cariño, la dulzura, el amor, me hacían la mujer más dichosa del mundo.

Emociones que hoy, tanto como ayer, echaré siempre de menos. Creo que nunca he vuelto a sentirme de esa forma. Solo con él. Solo aquella noche.

Recuerdo perfectamente que a partir de ese día las cosas se complicaron irreversiblemente, en el momento en el que Kouga me confesó lo que sentía por mí.

-Te amo.-Le escuché decir frenando el enérgico movimiento sobre mi cuerpo.

-No puedes hacer eso…-Acaricié su mejilla derecha con ternura. Los formalismos habían dejado de existir entre nosotros.-Eres un hombre libre y yo una esclava. Nuestro mundo no está preparado para algo así. Lo sabes. Nunca podrás tenerme.-Sonreí envuelta en una extraña tristeza.

-Pues te liberaré.-Soltó con una determinación implacable y yo me reí un tanto ante aquella absurda ocurrencia.

-Kouga…-Regañé su sugerencia.

-Lo haré. Tengo muchos contactos. Podría conseguirlo.

-Si alguien se entera de eso que estás diciendo…-Le miré llena de preocupación.

-Ey,-él volvió a rozar su nariz con la mía,-nadie se enterará de nada.-Me miró a los ojos con una confianza inquebrantable.-Voy a hacerte libre. Te lo prometo.

-Me complicarás la vida,-sonreí sincera acercándome a sus labios para besarle,-lo sé…

En aquel momento no lo hice pero, debí creerle porque a partir de ese punto todo mi mundo, cambió. Incluso la perspectiva con la que veía las cosas.

Sin embargo, después de aquella noche, a la mañana siguiente cuando Hancock me dio el guión de lo que me esperaba ese día yo me sentí completamente diferente. Era como si hubiese hecho con Kouga un pacto silencioso de que seríamos solo nosotros dos los que compartiríamos ese tipo de momentos tan íntimos. Sin querer, me sentía culpable al leer aquella lista de nombres una y otra vez. Mi corazón se encogía. Temía que no me perdonara si se enteraba de que otros me habían tocado.

Lloraba sin pensar. Y por primera vez, quise salir de allí corriendo con todas mis fuerzas. No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero odiaba ese sitio con todo mi ser.

Así que, esa tarde, ocurrió algo completamente horrible. Algo que no había padecido desde las primeras veces cuando, intentaba, en cierto modo resistirme. Había un hombre. Un señor muy pegado a la alta nobleza de la ciudad que venía a verme como un par de veces al mes. Y por desgracia, se había encaprichado de mí en cierta forma. Creía que yo me había enamorado de él. Cada vez que me decía algo relacionado con aquello yo simplemente le seguía la corriente para que pagase más.

Pero ese día fue, diferente.

-No…-Susurré sin pensar cuando sus labios descendieron por mi cuello impasibles. Cuando sus manos se apoderaron de mis pechos por encima del vestido. Cerré los ojos y esperé expectante su reacción.

-¿No?-Cuestionó muy cerca de mi oído. Tragué saliva y sentí como mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar.- ¿Cómo que no…?

-No quiero hacerlo.-Confirmé rebelándome por primera vez ante un cliente.

-Así que a la señorita Hancock se le están revelando sus esclavas…-Rió maliciosamente en mi oído. Pero, a pesar de lo asustada que estaba no me achanté.

-No lo haré.-Le aseguré. Él frunció el ceño. Me levanté de la cama con la intención de salir del dormitorio pero él me retuvo del brazo y me lanzó al suelo con todas sus fuerzas. Noté un golpe en la espalda. Me quejé del dolor.

-¡¿Acaso no sabes qué es lo que eres?!-Estaba furioso. Me eché hacía atrás asustada.

-Por favor…-Le supliqué sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Levántate!-Me cogió de los antebrazos, alzándome con energía y me tiró sobre la cama. Yo intenté huir pero él se subió sobre mi cuerpo sin pedir permiso. Aun así, grité.

-¡No!, ¡no!-Él intentó aprisionar mis manos pero yo le daba pequeños empujoncitos y pataleaba para liberarme de su atadura. Sin embargo, su fuerza era mucho mayor.

-¡Para de una vez! ¡Estate quieta!-Me gritó.- ¡Eres demasiado indisciplinada! Así que supongo que tendré que darte una lección.-Rió con malicia. Y en ese instante, le miré aterrada y completamente paralizada. Ese tipo estaba loco.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame en paz!

-Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras.-Vi cómo se empezaba a desabrochar el pantalón.-Nadie vendrá a salvarte.

En ese momento, furiosa, le escupí. Y en consecuencia él me dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla con la mano abierta. Noté como me había partido el labio solo con ese porrazo. Sentí la sangre fluir en mi boca. Me mareé. Una de sus manos descendió hasta mi cuello y lo apretó ligeramente. Con la otra me subió el vestido.

Yo cerré los ojos. No había forma de escapar. Ya estaba hecho. Aunque él no se quedó contento solo con aquel golpe.

Cuando se marchó, me senté sobre la cama. Me llevé ambas manos al rostro y comencé a llorar. Lloré como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Sentí la frustración. La impotencia. El dolor que cada parte de mi cuerpo. Sobre todo, de mí bajo vientre. Me volví pequeña y vulnerable.

Kouga había roto mi fortaleza. Nunca debí enamorarme de él. A partir de ese momento, todo fue a peor…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Dos días después de que el rey de Isgard fuese sepultado, la ciudad se transformó radicalmente. La tierra murió. El pueblo se empobreció. Las enfermedades aumentaron. La guerra civil asoló cada resquicio de nuestras islas como si fuera una plaga imparable. De pronto, cosas tan banales como ir a comprar algo de comida al mercado o el comercio de víveres y otro tipo de cosas, desapareció.

El norte nunca recibió ayuda de otros reinos. Ni siquiera de los más cercanos. Ya que se suponía que el sur estaba aún en guerra contra los gigantes y el oeste intentaba controlar las rebeliones de trolls en Mansem. Los señores que reinaban en la capital del continente, Assiah, creían que lo mejor era no interceder en conflictos innecesarios si con ello perdían poder o aliados. Así que nadie nos ayudó.

Recuerdo que por aquel entonces yo tenía nueve años.

Vivía en la siguiente isla más grande de las cuatro que componían nuestro reino, Hasterg. Allí todo pasó incluso más deprisa que en otros lados. Así que, mi familia y yo nos trasladamos a un pueblo en la linde del reino de Mansem esperando no encontrarnos con ninguna revuelta o con bandidos que nos cortaran el cuello.

En aquella época era lo más agradable que podían hacer. Una muerte rápida e indolora, alejada de la hoguera, la horca e incluso aquella tortura que se había puesto de moda en la que iban cortando partes del cuerpo de las personas hasta que dejaban de vivir. Macabro. Diabólico. Esas podían ser las palabras que mejor definían al reino de Isgard en aquella época. Y yo, había visto todas esas cosas a una edad muy temprana según había mencionado mi madre.

Nos instalamos en una casita cochambrosa en la ciudad portuaria de Bramston. El mar se alzaba delante de nosotros y eso era reconfortante. Parecía que estábamos en casa a diferencia de que nuestros lujos, habían dejado de existir. Aunque realmente no teníamos muchos, pero a mí eso realmente no me importaba. Lo único que quería era que toda aquella locura acabase cuanto antes.

Pero los días pasaron y nada cambió.

-Ey, hermanito.-Oí la voz de Lami tras de mí.-Mamá dice que entres que vamos a almorzar. Obedecí sin poner ningún tipo de impedimento pero, cuando me di de frente con el rostro de mis padres observando desencajados una carta que tenían sobre la mesa, me estremecí inconscientemente.

-¿Cómo sabe que puede usarla?-Preguntó mi madre a mi padre. Él la miró aturdido e inmediatamente negó sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-¿Qué es eso?-Pronuncié con el ceño arrugado. Cogí el papel a toda velocidad y leí atentamente lo que ponía en él. Abrí los ojos de par en par al acabar y me volví hacia mis padres que me miraban llenos de preocupación.-No pienso ir.-Respondí arrugando la carta en una bola. La tiré a la basura.

-¡Law!-Me regañó mi padre cogiendo el papel de entre los desperdicios.-No podemos descartar nada. Esto puede significar un futuro más prometedor y próspero para ti, hijo. Mira en lo que ha acabado nuestro reino. Aquí ya no te espera absolutamente nada.-Noté como aquella afirmación me cabreó más.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo con eso pero, aún es un niño.-Insistió mi madre a mi progenitor uniéndose a la conversación.-No creo que sea buena idea…

-Y la última decisión la tomó yo.-Sentencié. Siempre fui un muchacho duro de pelar. Mi padre suspiró resignado.

-Hijo,-se sentó a mi lado,-escucha, hoy en día la magia es un gran lujo. No todos pueden usarla. Es muy especial, algo increíble y maravilloso que te hace único. No existen dos magos iguales, ya no. Además, quedan muy pocos en el continente y tú, por un motivo de azar o no, eres capaz de poder usarla. Y no cualquier magia. Tienes la más especial de todas; la que está dirigida a salvar a las personas del peor de los destinos posibles.-Chisté y resoplé. Todas aquellas cosas que mi padre me decía me daban exactamente igual. Si me marchaba a la capital tal y como me requería uno de los magos más famosos de allí, posiblemente nunca volvería a ver a mi familia.

Eso no iba a pasar.

Yo no podía dejarles allí, en aquella casa llena de moho y humedad sin ningún tipo de seguridad para marcharme egoístamente de aventuras. Prefería permanecer en ese lugar, asegurarme de que ellos estarían bien dada cualquier circunstancia y entonces, podría irme con tranquilidad. Así que simplemente me negué a aceptar esa proposición aun en contra de lo que mis padres pensaban. De esa forma, algunos días después de meditarlo, escribí una respuesta y envié a un pequeño halcón para que llegase a su destino.

-Puedes arrepentirte el resto de tu vida, cielo.-Me había dicho mi madre aquella noche con una voz dulce y una cálida sonrisa.- ¿Estás seguro?-Asentí sin pensármelo dos veces. Ella suspiró, me dio un beso en la frente y salió del pequeño cubículo donde mi hermana y yo habitábamos.

En ese instante no lo sabía pero, esa fue la última noche que vi a mi madre con vida.

Al amanecer, salí temprano con la intención de ir a Klimberg a comprar algunos víveres un poco más variados que no fuesen solo pan y sopa. Aunque las posibilidades de que hubiese algo bueno eran prácticamente nulas. No obstante, yo no me rendía con facilidad. Y fue durante el camino, precisamente entre la bruma que cubría el puente aquella mañana, cuando la vi por primera vez.

Era una niña desaliñada con el pelo castaño. La piel ennegrecida de la suciedad. Sus pies descalzos y unos impresionantes y desafiantes ojos verdes que resaltaban incluso en la distancia. Sin saber por qué me sentía abrumado por su presencia a pesar de su aspecto. Caminaba firme y lentamente por los adoquines saliendo de la ciudad. Además, llevaba algo que me llamó la atención. Algo que percibí extraño y diferente. No sabía exactamente por qué pero aquel pequeño y extravagante gato que la acompañaba, se me quedó mirando durante unos segundos. A pesar de todo, yo seguí con mi propio camino sin darle importancia a nada más.

Sin embargo, justo cuando ella se cruzó conmigo, noté como dejaba de andar.

-¿Eres de la ciudad?-Me preguntó deteniendo mis pasos. Me giré hacia ella y entonces, vi la marca de la esclavitud en su omoplato derecho. Abrí los ojos de par en par. Esa niña había sobrevivido a la matanza indiscriminada de esclavos que se había dado desde que la guerra inició. Y solo tendría un año o dos más que yo a lo sumo. Era algo impresionante.

-¿Por qué?-Cuestioné dejando vencer a mi curiosidad.

-¿Te has escapado?-Ella se volvió hacia mí. Sus ojos fríos me impactaron. Si yo había visto muchas cosas, estaba convencido de que ella había visto más.

-Esta asquerosa guerra nos echó a todos de nuestro hogar.-Comenté firme.-Así que supongo que soy una especie de fugado.

-¿Un señor?

-Ni hablar. Un campesino con suerte. Nada importante para tipos como esos a los que les da igual matarnos a todos como si fuésemos conejos.-Hablé con dureza.-Son todos unos imbéciles.-Fruncí el ceño y me di cuenta de que ella empezó a relajarse.

-Pues no vayas a la ciudad. Ya no queda nada.-Me susurró. Se giró y emprendió de nuevo su camino hacia Bramston.

-Ey, espera.-La llamé.- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Mientras tu intención no sea matarme estoy de acuerdo.-Respondió.

Regresé sobre mis pies y caminé hasta llegar a su altura. Los dos nos dirigimos de vuelta hacia aquel pueblo costero. Durante unos minutos hicimos el camino en silencio hasta que la joven niña decidió romperlo en algún punto concreto, sin saber muy bien porqué.

-He sentido la magia en ti. ¿Eres un mago?-Cada cosa que decía me dejaba aún más desconcertado que antes. Con solo mirarme o pasar por mi lado se había dado cuenta de una cosa como aquella ¿quién demonios era esa niña?

-Algo así.-Me encogí de hombros.- ¿Y tú? ¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Nerumi. Y si te lo estás preguntando sí, soy una esclava. Y sí, he percibido el espíritu de tu poder. Curación.-Afirmó. Parecía orgullosa de su propio acierto.- ¿Acaso tú no has notado el mío?-Confesó cada una de las preguntas que mí me mente se estaba haciendo.

-No.-Ella sonrió relajando la dureza de sus facciones.

-Será que no has practicado lo suficiente.

-¿Cómo puede una esclava ser capaz de utilizar la magia a ese nivel?-La vi negar.

-Ni yo misma lo sé.-Suspiré. Al final, al conocerla, comprendí un poco todo lo que ese maestro me explicaba sobre la magia en aquella carta que me había enviado días atrás. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que más me llamó la atención de todo.

-Ey,-miré el gato que se escondía tras ella, asustadizo,-¿qué es eso?-Lo señalé. Ella sonrió aún más.

-Imagino que si puedes sentir al menos las magias más antiguas. Es Byakko. Una criatura mágica que he protegido con mi vida. Imagino que, su forma de agradecerme esa parte, es acompañándome.-Comentó. Sin embargo, yo sabía que por algún motivo me estaba mintiendo. Aun así, decidí que lo mejor era no inmiscuirme en ese tipo de asuntos. Al fin y al cabo era una esclava fugitiva.

-¿Por qué vas a Bramston?

-Voy a cruzar el océano. Quiero llegar a Tardith.-Soltó sin más. Yo me detuve en seco en el camino. Ella hizo exactamente lo mismo volviéndose hacia mí.

-¿Estás de broma?, ¿sabes lo que supone cruzar el basto Océano de Piedra?-Le pregunté completamente alucinado.-Eres una niña. No un monstruo marino. No lo conseguirás.

-Por supuesto que sí.-Me contradijo.-Por eso voy a Bramston en primer lugar.

-¿Para qué?

-Voy a quitarme la marca de la espalda.-Comentó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.-Ya no llevo cadenas. Nada me ata a nadie. Ni siquiera este lugar puedo considerarlo mi hogar.-Alzó sus esferas verdes hacia la negra e imponente fortaleza de Klimberg que se alzaba muy a lo lejos.-Tengo que hacerme más fuerte para, algún día, poder regresar.-Volvió sus ojos hacia mí.-No tengo miedo.

-¿Y cómo vas a quitarme la marca?

-Con fuego.-Habló decidida.

-Eso es una completa locura.-Volvimos a caminar hasta llegar al pueblo.

Y en ese instante, nos dimos cuenta de que todo allí había cambiado radicalmente desde que había salido esa mañana.

-No…-Susurré echando a correr con todas mis fuerzas hacia la casa que hasta ese momento había sido mi hogar, dejando atrás a la joven castaña con la que me había topado en el camino.

Vi de reojo como esbozaba una expresión entristecida mientras soltaba un lento suspiro.

La guerra había llegado a ese lugar. Los muertos se podían contar por decenas. Las casas, quemadas o destruidas, estaban completamente asoladas. No había nadie. No quedaba absolutamente nada. Era sencillamente horrible.

-¡Mamá!-Grité nada más entrar por la puerta.- ¡Lami!-Nombré a mi hermana menor.- ¡Papá!-Pero, nadie me contestó. Subí a la planta alta a toda velocidad y para mi desgracia, allí los encontré a los tres.-Mamá…-Mi padre y mi hermana estaban degollados. Mi madre yacía igual sobre su lecho. Completamente desnuda, con los ojos abiertos y una fuerte rojez en la garganta. Si mi predicción no me indicaba lo contrario, la habrían asfixiado y posiblemente habrían hecho con ella algo más.

Retrocedí. Estaba asustado e impactado. No podía creer que después de todo lo habíamos hecho por tratar de escapar de cada uno de esos señores y asquerosos reyes, al final acabásemos de esa manera. Eso no podía ser así. No podía estar pasándome de ninguna de las maneras. Me repetí una y otra vez. Sin saber qué hacer.

Lloré como jamás lo había hecho y le pegué más de un puñetazo a los muebles y a todo lo que encontraba. Me derrumbé en aquella habitación en la que habían asesinado a sangre fría a mi familia.

Hasta que noté la mano de aquella niña que acababa de conocer sobre mi hombro.

-No queda nada.-Me susurró.-Pero todo saldrá bien.-Abrí mis ojos llenos de lágrimas. De repente había sentido un fuerte vuelco en el corazón.-Este no es tu lugar Trafalgar Law.

No le había dicho mi nombre. ¿Cómo demonios lo sabía? Me giré rápidamente levantándome del suelo. Me aparté de ella, cogí un abrecartas que había sobre el tocador de mi madre y la amenacé.

-Lárgate.-Le dije con todo el odio del mundo.

-No es culpa mía. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

-¡Pero sabes mi nombre bruja!-Alcé la voz completamente desesperado.

-Todas las magias tienen un nombre.-Me sonrió enternecida.

Después de eso, a pesar de que no me fiaba absolutamente nada de ella y de que la había amenazado claramente, se quedó. No mucho tiempo. Solo el suficiente como para ayudarme a enterrar a mis padres y a mi hermana a la mañana siguiente. Recuerdo como permaneció durante unos largos minutos observando entristecida esas improvisadas tumbas, crueles e injustas, dispuestas en mitad del bosque bajo un remanso de paz.

- _Mendith…_ -pidió,-acógelos en tu maravillo templo hasta que los demonios se alcen y volvamos a la tierra a luchar contra ellos…

Me mordí el labio al oírla e igual que ella, recé en silencio para que mis padres y mi pequeña hermana estuviesen allí, sentados en la gran mesa del _Valhöl_ disfrutando del banquete que, según las leyendas, los Dioses ofrecían cada noche a sus invitados eternos.

Nerumi solo permaneció allí, el tiempo necesario para arrancarse esa marca de cuajo de la espalda para poder seguir avanzando hacia su destino. Y, parecía de alguna forma decidida a hacer algo contra toda esa oscuridad que acechaba cada parte del mundo. Esa fue la sensación que me dio en aquel instante.

-No podrás hacerlo tu sola.-Aquel hierro hirviendo que había cogido de la, ahora, solitaria herrería no le serviría para nada si alguien no se lo clavaba allí.

-¿Me ayudarás?-Me lo tendió.

-Te dolerá demasiado.-Cogí el metal.

-No me importa. Puedes ayudarme a que cicatrice después con tu magia.-Se volvió retirándose aquella parte del vestido sin ningún tipo de pudor.

-Nunca la he usado.

-Siempre hay una primera vez.-Me animó y yo, simplemente lo hice. Más como un favor personal en aquel momento que como otro tipo de trato. Ella me había ayudado a darle una sepultura digna a mi familia y yo, no le debía menos. Aunque, me asustó oírla gritar de esa manera mientras se aferraba con las uñas a aquel tronco de madera, no flaqueé.

Dos minutos después, la marca de su espalda se había cambiado por otra completamente diferente. Sus rodillas se clavaron el suelo. La vi temblar y encogerse. Sangraba. Pero no la vi llorar.

-Espera, espera.-La retuve cuando intentó incorporarse.-Siéntate. Intentaré hacer algo para paliar eso.-No lo había hecho nunca pero lo tantearía como fuese solo para que ella estuviese bien.

-Solo concéntrate…-Me susurró agotada cerrando los ojos con fuerza del propio dolor.-Coloca las manos sobre la herida e intenta transmitir esa energía que fluye en tu interior…

Tal como ella me dijo, lo hice. Y tal como ella mencionó al cabo de unos buenos minutos de un esfuerzo sobre humano conseguí cicatrizar la herida. Pero en cuanto terminé, abrí los ojos y del mareo noté unas tremendas nauseas que me hicieron vomitar. Ella sonrió mucho más tranquila mientras su gato perlado se subía a sus piernas y se acurrucaba en su regazo ronroneando.

-No te preocupes. La primera vez que lo haces con tanta energía es normal.-Parecía que incluso había recuperado en cuestión de minutos el color de la piel. Sin embargo, yo me sentía fatal. Cerré los ojos intentando calmar a mi cuerpo. Suspiré.- ¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer a partir de ahora?-Me preguntó.-No creo que quieras quedarte en un lugar tan tétrico como este.

-Creo que…-miré mis manos y lo que acababan de hacer completamente fascinado,-iré al este. Allí hay alguien que al parecer quiere enseñarme a usar este poder.-Alcé mis esferas grises hacia ella.

-Estoy convencida de que serás un mago alucinante…

Esa fue la última vez que la vi. Las noticias que obtuve de ella a lo largo de los siguientes once años fueron simplemente impresionantes. Al parecer tenía a todo el continente en un extraño vilo porque, había conseguido hacerse con un enorme grupo de seguidores a su causa. Iba liberando esclavos aquí y allá. Iba haciéndose cada vez más poderosa. Cada vez más importante en ese otro continente llamado Tardith.

Sonreí al pensar que yo la había ayudado en cierto modo a conseguir todo aquello que tenía.

-¿Qué demonios estás leyendo muchacho?-El maestro Tenris me dio con uno de sus tomos más gruesos en la cabeza alejándome de todas mis cavilaciones. Fruncí el ceño y resoplé volviendo a todos aquellos libros que encontraba curiosos pero a la vez sin mucho sentido.

Hasta que di con uno que llamó gratamente mi atención. Hablaba de las criaturas mágicas que habían registrado los historiadores hasta la fecha. Una compilación realmente interesante para conocer muchas más cosas del mundo que nos rodeaba. Allí fue donde descubrí que lo que llevaba Nerumi en aquel instante no era un simple gato. Sino que se trataba del símbolo protector de Isgard. Un cachorro de la tigresa _Tisha._ Me quedé realmente impresionado.

-Trafalgar.-De pronto, uno de los guardias reales pronunció mi nombre con bastante urgencia. Mi maestro y yo alzamos el rostro hacia él realmente intrigados.

-Jovencito, ¿acaso no le han enseñado a llamar a las puertas antes de, simplemente, colarse?-Soltó el anciano arqueando las cejas ante su falta de modales. Yo sonreí ante su ocurrencia.

-Disculpe mi señor.-Hizo una reverencia demasiado enrevesada. Rodé los ojos divertido.-La reina quiere ver a Trafalgar en los jardines dentro de cinco minutos.

-¿La reina?-Cuestionó mi maestro.- ¿Qué bicho le ha picado a esa mujer?-Yo amplié mi sonrisa. Llevaba días sin verme con ella y al fin, parecía volver a querer hablar conmigo.

-No lo sé señor.-Dijo el soldado firme.

-Iré a ver. Seguro que será otro tipo de ungüento o algún capricho de esos.-Tranquilicé a mi maestro que gestualizó con una de sus manos que me fuera cuanto antes.

Dos horas más tarde, los jardines se habían terminado convirtiendo en una cama mullida y cómoda en la que me tumbé intentando recuperar la respiración. Acababa de acostarme con ella como otras muchas veces.

-Por todos los Dioses, tenemos que repetirlo.-Respondió la joven con una sonrisa radiante tapándose su desnudez. Me miró satisfecha.

-No con tanta frecuencia o clavaran mi cabeza en una de esas picas que hay a las afueras de la ciudad.-Me incorporé colocándome única y exclusivamente el pantalón, fui hacia una de las mesas que había frente a la poco usada chimenea y me serví una copa de vino. Bebí dirigiendo mis ojos hacia aquel gigantesco balcón desde el que se podía contemplar toda la ciudad de Assiah en su mayor esplendor. Ella se sentó sobre la cama clavando sus ojos en mí.

No era la primera vez que hacía aquello. Tampoco era que la quisiese. Simplemente los dos nos divertíamos y eso era lo más importante.

-¿Nunca te has planteado escapar de aquí?-Le pregunté intrigado.

-¿Escapar?-Me cuestionó ella llevándose una se sus manos a la mejilla.

-Sí. Ser reina tiene que ser, algo muy tedioso, ¿no?

-Escapo cada vez que vienes a verme.-Me sonrió alzando una mano hacia mí. Yo me acerqué para agarrarla. Le besé los nudillos y me senté en la cama.-Al final, ¿te irás?-Clavó sus ojos en los míos con un aire inquieto.

-Es lo que el rey quiere. No puedo negarme. Las guerras continúan a pesar de los años.-Bebí un sorbo más de la copa que aún tenía entre los dedos.-No te preocupes. Estaré bien.

-Aun puedo convencerle de que no estás preparado para acudir a esa batalla.-Insistió. Ella me conocía. Era la única que sabía cuál era mi pasado y todo lo relacionado con él. Por ese mismo motivo, comprendía lo que podía significar para mí regresar al punto de partida después de tantos años.

-Lo estoy. Debo hacerlo. Ha pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que haya superado muchas cosas. Además, si el Comandante del ejército de tu marido me necesita con urgencia, debo responder. Es mi deber. Pero sobre todo porque, Isgard era mi hogar.-Le rocé el hombro al descubierto con los dedos.

-Es muy complicado. Todo lo que está sucediendo allí es realmente difícil.-Me dedicó una entristecida sonrisa.-Prométeme que volverás sano y salvo. Me da igual que sea cuando esa guerra termine o antes. Solo quiero que regreses a mi lado.-Vivi se acercó a mi rostro para rozar mis labios unos segundos.

-Te lo prometo.-Sonreí.-A pesar de todo sigo teniendo muchas cosas que aprender.-Respondí.-Y ahora, mi reina, ¿deseáis una despedida lenta o rápida…?-Le solté con el tono más atrevido que pude esbozar. Ella soltó una divertida risita antes de que nos volviéramos a besar como si fuera la primera vez.

Pero no solo me despedí de ella esa mañana. Por la noche, tras una agradable cena con algo de alcohol de por medio, lo hice de Robin quién me dio algo más que un beso en los labios tras terminar de hacer el amor.

-Toma esto.-Colocó un pendiente con forma esférica sobre mi mano derecha.-Es un localizador de espíritus mágicos. Siempre que necesites ayuda o que otro ser mágico esté cerca ya sea bueno o malo, se activará.-Me comentó. Yo me coloqué aquel abalorio en la oreja derecha.

-Es algo realmente útil.-Le sonreí.-Gracias…-La besé. Robin era la dueña de una de las tiendas de artículos de magia más antiguas de todo el continente; la tienda "Mondragón".

-Regresa sano y salvo, ¿de acuerdo?-Me miró a los ojos.

-Sin importar qué.-Le respondí.

Y a la mañana siguiente, partí al amanecer hacia la misión que me había encomendado el rey Marco de Assiah. Ayudar a todos y cada uno de los soldados que aún estaban al norte de Mansem luchando, que aún seguían once años después, intentando recuperar a Isgard de su tiranía…


	5. Chapter 5

_Capítulo 5_

Desde que había llegado a la ciudad, había oído hablar de aquel hombre increíblemente poderoso de Shaéz con el mayor ejército del continente. Lleno de hombres respetables y fuertes. Valerosos. Con grandes ideales y miles de victorias a sus espaldas. Así que me interesaba sobremanera todo lo que tuviese que ver con él. Con lo qué hacía. A donde iba o qué sitios frecuentaba.

Era muy complicado alcanzarlo pero, yo había vivido mucho más sobreviviendo en las calles de aquella gigantesca capital del continente. Era una ciudad impresionante. Con enormes murallas de piedra blanca. Estaba llena de barrios comerciales, lujosos y no tanto. En sus avenidas había palmeras y fuentes llenas de mosaicos de colores. Y liderando a la ciudad, se alzaba uno de los palacios más bonitos que jamás había visto.

En Tardith no existían las guerras.

Durante aquellos años en los que Byakko y yo vagamos por los pueblos y las zonas comerciales de cada ciudad de ese continente nuevo para nosotros, habíamos hecho más amigos de lo que nos imaginábamos. Vivir en la calle al final, no era tan duro como siempre había pensado. Habíamos tenido la suerte de haber dormido más de una vez en una cama mullida, o cambiado de ropa, o simplemente nos habíamos podido bañar gracias a la amabilidad de la gente más humilde. Si no eras esclavo, a pesar de estar siempre al raso, todo parecían ventajas.

Así que finalmente, mientras buscábamos asilo en una caravana que iba hacia Shaéz, conocimos a un cariñoso señor llamado Rayleigh y su mujer que nos acogieron hasta llegar allí y muchos días después. Sin querer, pude formar, lo que podía llamarse un hogar con el paso de los años, pues lo que más deseaban siempre que les decía que iba a marcharme, era que me quedara con ellos un poco más. Y a mí esa idea siempre me parecía bien. Supongo que me trataban de esa forma porque yo, en cierto modo le recordaba a esa hija que perdieron cuando era una niña de tres años, Hanon.

Se dedicaban a la venta de telas y podían permitirse dos bocas más.

Eso supuso una enorme ventaja cuando quise dar con él porque Elizabeth empezó a tener un poco más de contacto con aquel hombre tan importante que día sí y noche también se dedicaba a pedirle más y más prendas de vestir. Ella estaba encantada. Sin querer, eso les había ayudado a tener una pequeña fortuna a sus espaldas muy bien cuidada.

Y esa mañana, que sabía que vendría otra vez, aproveché todas mis cartas posibles. Me di un buen baño a primera hora del día. Me arreglé el pelo. Me puse todos aquellos abalorios que normalmente llevaba encima pero, algo cambió. Ella se dio cuenta de mis intenciones cuando me vio aparecer por la tienda con aquel vestido rosa largo tan bonito que me había cosido algunos días atrás.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?-Pregunté. Byakko soltó un bufido mientras descansaba sobre una de las alfombras del suelo. Había crecido de una forma increíble y ahora tenía el tamaño más o menos de un tigre joven, normal.

-¿Piensas hacer algo con ese vestido puesto?-Arqueó ella las cejas mirándome de arriba abajo. Yo me encogí de hombros.

-Me apetecía arreglarme un poco.-Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos con cierta sospecha cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Seguro?, ¿no será por él?-La miré. Sonreí. Era muy perspicaz.

-¿Qué? No…-Fingí incredulidad mientras ordenaba algunas de las telas que había esparcidas por allí.

-Cielo, sé que eres joven y que tienes ganas de lucirte un poco pero…él no te conviene.

-¿Por qué?-Eso último me llamó la atención.- ¿Es una mala persona?

-No. Todo lo contrario. Es incluso demasiado liberal. No estoy segura de que te guste su…-pensó lo que iba a decir,-…su forma de hacer las cosas…-Aunque a mí a esas alturas ya no me escandalizaba nada.

Yo suspiré. Sabía que ella solo quería protegerme contra viento y marea de cualquier mal o peligro. Pero yo, no me quedaría para siempre allí. Tenía una clara misión que cumplir. Un objetivo que alcanzar. Y para ello necesitaba a todos los aliados y fuerzas posibles. Aunque eso supusiese sacrificar otras cosas. Ellos nunca llegaron a saber en aquellos días cuáles eran mis verdaderas intenciones.

-No te preocupes. No me puesto está ropa por él.-Le sonreí y pareció calmarse. Pero en realidad, mentía como una vieja.

Dos horas más tarde, el renombrado señor entró en la tienda mientras yo me entretenía bordando a mano un enrevesado patrón. Odiaba bordar con todo mí ser. Nunca había sido esa clase de mujeres pero aun así lo hacía solo porque Elizabeth no tuviese que fastidiarse los dedos con millones de pinchazos.

Y en ese momento, alcé mis ojos hacia él y él, los clavó en los míos. Me sonrió y yo le correspondí. Había una extraña magia entre nosotros que nadie más parecía haber percibido salvo la propia Elizabeth. Ella le saludó y los dos se pusieron hablar mientras yo seguía con mi labor. Hasta que Eli fue a la trastienda en busca de tejidos y los dos nos quedamos allí, en completo silencio esperando a algo que parecía no llegar.

Recuerdo que me pinché el dedo con la aguja y solté un leve quejido.

-Por los Dioses…-Iba a llevármelo a la boca pero él, sin previo aviso y sin que extrañamente me diera cuenta, se había agachado delante de mí. Se llevó mi dedo a sus labios y succionó la sangre que se deslizaba por él. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron de verdad. Había sido lo más atrevido que le había visto hacer desde que le conocía.

-Deberíais de tener más cuidado.-Me dijo con su prominente voz capaz de encandilar a cualquier fémina dispuesta a dejarse conquistar. Pero yo, no era como todas esas. Aparté mi dedo de él y le dediqué una atrevida sonrisa.

-Y vos deberíais tener más cuidado con las cosas que os lleváis a la boca. Quién sabe qué día podéis llevaros una desagradable sorpresa.-Él sonrió satisfecho. Yo seguí con el bordado.

-¿A las seis en la plaza central?-Él volvió a su posición inicial antes de revelarse.

-¿Qué os hace pensar que iré?-Cuestioné sin mirarle.

-No lo pienso.-Se apoyó sobre la mesa de madera observando las telas tras ella.-Simplemente sé que iréis.-Yo estaba dispuesta a replicar cuando Elizabeth volvió a aparecer en la tienda con el pedido de aquel atractivo y orgulloso señor que sonreía satisfecho por su hazaña.

Él siempre se salió con la suya para conseguir lo que deseaba. Y eso, siempre, aunque nunca se lo dije, me hizo rabiar.

Así que, como la niña obediente que aun, en el fondo, seguía siendo, me presenté allí a la hora acordada. Me sonrió enorgullecido de sí mismo. Y yo odie de inmediato aquella expresión.

-Por un momento pensaba que no vendríais.-Comenzamos a pasear seguidos por su guardia personal.

-Me daba curiosidad saber qué quiere de mí un señor con tanto nivel como vos. Supongo que por eso estoy aquí. Por eso y por nada más.-Respondí firme. Él sonrió pícaro.

-¿Eso es una amenaza?-Preguntó con cierto aire bromista deteniendo sus pasos.

-Sí.-Le sonreí y seguí caminando.

-De acuerdo.-Me respondió alcanzándome. Parecía complacido con mi respuesta.- ¿Y de dónde sois?

-¿Cómo sabéis que no soy de aquí?

-Tenéis un acento extraño. Y color de ojos especial. Aquí la gente es simple y aburrida. ¿No lo veis?-Señaló a su alrededor.-Todos con el mismo color de ojos, de piel y de cabello. Nada singular. Nada diferente.

-Exactamente como vos.-Respondí altiva.-Pero eso es lo que menos me importa. Solo he venido para que saciar mi curiosidad. Así que decidme, ¿por qué queríais verme hoy?-Me detuve y él hizo exactamente lo mismo volviéndose hacia mí.

-¿Habría alguna posibilidad de que pudiera mencionaros ese detalle con una buena copa de vino por delante?-Ofreció y yo, que sabía a donde quería llegar, asentí.

La copa de vino se transformó en una agradable y dulce charla en la gigantesca propiedad que tenía en uno de los barrios más lujosos de la ciudad. Y esa charla se convirtió en una suave caricia de sus dedos sobre mis manos. Sabía que él estaba interesado en mí. Me di cuenta desde el primer momento en el que sus visitas a la tienda se hicieron más frecuentes. Lo supe desde el instante en el que sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.

Y yo, que necesitaba todo lo que él pudiese ofrecerme, acepté cada una de sus proposiciones. Cada uno de aquellos besos que, ansioso, empezó a darme.

-¿Esto también forma parte de vuestra curiosidad?-Me preguntó subiéndose sobre mí en aquella amplia cama.-Dijisteis que solo habíais venido por eso.

-Por supuesto que forma parte.-Le desabroché la casaca relamiéndome los labios.-Siento una tremenda curiosidad por saber que hay aquí debajo.-Él se despojó de sus prendas superiores mostrando cada parte bien definida que componía su cuerpo. Yo me recosté sintiéndome de repente terriblemente inquieta. Más aun cuando él, comenzó a subir el vestido acariciándome las piernas con sus manos. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

Era la primera vez que iba a acostarme con un hombre.

-Esperad.-Solté cuando vi como si seguía subiéndolo ya no tendría nada más de mí que quitar. Él me dedicó una preciosa y confiada sonrisa.

-¿Qué ocurre…?-Descendió hasta mis labios y los besó lentamente.

-No sé si quiero seguir.-Afirmé. En realidad, a pesar de los nervios, no me importaba continuar pero, quería saber qué clase de hombre era. Aun resonaba en mi mente aquello que me decía Elizabeth sobre que no me convenía.

-Podemos dejarlo, si es lo que deseáis.-Sus manos descendieron por mis caderas agarrándome la tela del vestido.-No tengo prisa. Otro día tal vez.-Me sonrió sincero. Y percibí, en ese momento, que tenía algo en su interior que me atraía enormemente. Noté como mi cuerpo se excitaba a pasos agigantados y mi feminidad empezaba a humedecerse más de la cuenta.

Me alcé hasta sentarme sobre el colchón y yo misma me retiré el vestido quedándome completamente desnuda frente a él. Thatch me miró. Más bien, sus ojos recorrieron cada parte de mi cuerpo desnudo como si fuese todo un lujo de ver. Creí que eso me avergonzaría sobremanera pero, no fue así.

-¿Pensáis quedaros ahí quieto sin más?-Pregunté notando como mi ritmo cardiaco incrementaba. Él sonrió. Despejó mis hombros de mis rizos castaños sin dejar de clavar sus ojos en mí y perdió su mano derecha en uno de mis pechos. Rozó mi zona más sensible y la acarició como si fuese cristal. Hizo, con ese simple gesto que todo mi cuerpo temblara y que sintiera un escalofrío recorrerme la piel.

Yo le miré a los ojos impaciente. Una parte de mí que no conocía hasta ahora, quería más. Así que me tumbé sobre las sábanas y abrí las piernas con la intención de dejarle ir más allá. Él se mordió el labio. Noté como se ponía nervioso cuando enredó sus dedos en el cordón que le sostenía el pantalón. Le costó unos segundos de más de la cuenta desabrochárselo. Y en cuanto estuvo listo, sin decir absolutamente nada, se tumbó sobre mí. Yo cerré los ojos suspirando profundamente. Sabía que podía doler. Nunca, nada, había entrado ahí abajo. Así que estaba muy inquieta. Demasiado, tal vez. Por eso creo que notó, con solo mirarme a la cara, lo insegura que me sentía.

Y entonces hizo algo que rompió por completo mis esquemas. Se acercó a mi oído y me susurró con todo el cariño y la empatía del mundo.

-Iré despacio. Pero, prométeme que si te hago daño o sientes que algo no va bien me lo dirás. Yo pararé si eso es así.-Se alzó para clavar sus ojos en los míos. Sonreía.

¿Dónde estaba el tipo que supuestamente no me convenía? Ninguna de las descripciones que Eli me había dado sobre él y sus líos, encajaban. Y fue ese el momento en el que me di cuenta de que Thatch, uno de los grandes señores del continente, estaba completamente enamorado de mí.

La primera vez que hice el amor con alguien, fue con él. A pesar de que nunca le desvelé ese secreto. A pesar de que jamás se lo dije.

Los días se sucedieron unos tras otros y yo pasaba más tiempo en su cama que en mi propia casa. Algo había nacido entre los dos. Por su parte con muchísima más fuerza e intensidad que por la mía, pero aun así, había algo que nos hacía querer más el uno del otro. Y aquella noche, vi necesario, después de todo ese tiempo, contarle al fin la verdad. Me resultaba en cierto modo injusto que yo supiese tantas cosas de él y él, tan pocas cosas de mí. Sobre todo cuando se le ocurrió hacer aquella inesperada pregunta.

-Neru dime una cosa,-miró mi espalda desnuda mientras me colocaba aquella bata de seda beige. Le sonreí,-¿te casarás conmigo?

Me volví hacía él con el gesto sorprendido. Pero al momento, sonreí divertida.

-¿Matrimonio?-Me senté sobre la cama y acaricié a Byakko que me había robado mi lugar al lado de Thatch.- ¿Sabes exactamente a quién le estás pidiendo eso?-Le sonreí divertida.

-Cierto. No lo sé.-Vi cómo se incorporaba un tanto sobre su asiento en la cama.-Solo sé que eres extranjera y que tienes los ojos,-me agarró la mano libre y besó mis nudillos,-más bonitos del mundo.-Me ruboricé soltando una bonita carcajada.

-Oh vamos, cuánto melodrama. Sabes muchas más cosas de mí.-Me mordí el labio. Quizá no estuviese todo lo enamorada que podría estarlo cualquier mujer con un hombre así pero, siempre lo había reconocido. Thatch me encantaba. Me hacía sentir viva y segura. Me hacía tan feliz que hasta parecía, estar constantemente en un sueño. Pero…el amor, era muy difícil para dos personas como nosotros.-Aunque no todas.-Cambié de pronto mi expresión. Sin querer agaché el rostro. Byakko apoyó el morro en mi muslo derecho. Yo le acaricié.

-Dan igual todas esas cosas, lo sabes, ¿verdad?-Insistió acercándose un poco a mi acomodándose mejor las sábanas sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Le miré culpable. Sin querer le había usado como un títere más en mis propósitos. En un principio solo tenía que acostarme con él por el poder que poseía pero eso al final, me había hecho sentir completamente sucia y engreída. Él era bueno y amable. Me amaba. No se merecía ni una mentira más.

-Soy de Isgard.-Admití.-Era una esclava en el seno de una familia demasiado rica y demasiado cruel. Cuando era niña antes de la guerra empezara, escapé de esa casa. Y durante mucho tiempo viví en Eldar, nuestro bosque lleno de nieve y de criaturas increíbles.-Mi tono de voz se llenó de nostalgia.-Allí encontré a Byakko,-le hice un mohín mientras le apretaba la cara peluda con las manos. El soltó un pequeño rugido juguetón. Reí.-Es un ser muy especial. Nuestro símbolo de paz.-Thatch escuchaba cada parte de mi historia con una bonita sonrisa sin interrumpirme en absoluto.-Su madre murió y yo le protegí. Así que decidió venirse conmigo.-Sonreí.-Un joven llamado Trafalgar Law me quitó la marca de la espalda algunos días después.-Desvié mis ojos e imaginé que ya sabía ese detalle.-Y crucé el mar. Hasta hoy. Soy una maga de agua.-Confesé.-Y mi misión, no es casarme, tener una familia, vivir en un hogar como esté…-Mis esferas verdes observaron durante unos segundos cada recoveco de la habitación.-Estoy aquí porque necesito un ejército. Aliados. Todo lo que sea necesario para volver a Menithez, mi contente, y liberar a mi pueblo. Recuperar a Isgard de la oscuridad. Devolverle la magia.-Clavé mis ojos en él.-Por eso vine hasta aquí en realidad.-Tragué saliva. Me mordí el labio. Seguía guardando silencio pero su expresión se volvió seria y distante. Arrugó la nariz extrañado al oír la verdad. Necesitaba que dijera algo. Lo que fuera.-Thatch…-Inmediatamente supo que yo necesitaba algo de él.

-¿Y ahora…? ¿También estás aquí por eso?

-En principio era así pero, has conseguido, no sé cómo que eso cambie un poco. No lo suficiente como para abandonar mi misión pero, si lo necesario como para que…me duelas. Y como para que me sienta una mujer horrible y poco diferente a todos esos señores que tanto odio.

-No tienes nada que ver con ellos.-Pronunció.- ¿No te has oído? Quieres liberar a cada esclavo de este mundo…-Me dedicó una sonrisa y yo me calmé un tanto.

-Aunque es imposible y poco probable, no puedo hacerlo yo sola o con Byakko. Por mucho que mi magia sea fuerte, no es capaz de vencer a un ejército.

-Pero yo sí.-Sus ojos se clavaron en mí con una extraña decisión.-Verás, Neru.-Suspiró.-Siempre he sido un señor atípico. Mi ejército no está lleno de hombres honorables.-Esa noticia llamó mi atención.

-¿Ah no?-Él negó.

-Son hombres que un día tuvieron familia y hogar, hombres humildes, también algunos mercenarios, otros que tienen gran disciplina y otros que también fueron esclavos una vez.-A cada palabra que decía mis ojos se abrían con más y más sorpresa.-Mi ejército está formado por cientos de personas que no han tenido nunca un lugar en el mundo.

-Y tú se lo diste.

-Más o menos lo intenté.-Sonrió divertido recordando aquellos tiempos.-Al principio era un caos. Reinaba la anarquía-Rió.-Pero siempre he sido muy pretencioso así que hace un par de años me recorrí todo Tardith en busca del mejor Capitán del mundo o alguien a quién por lo menos respetaran más que a mí.-Bromeó. Eso me hizo sonreír.-Y di, en una de esas, con un esclavo. Luchaba en los círculos de pelea. Esos que son tan famosos entre los ricos.-Me esbozó como era ese edificio con las manos.-Era perfecto para el trabajo. Era fuerte. Luchaba francamente bien y tenía un carácter imponente. Solo hacía falta pulirlo un poco en cuanto a estrategias de guerra y era el candidato perfecto.-Me explicó.-Pagué por él,-parecía que hacía algunos números mentalmente,-creo que fueron millones de coronas. Perdí uno de los negocios de piedras preciosas que tenía en el norte y un par de prostíbulos,-eso último me hizo arquear las cejas desconcertada,-pero…

-Espera, ¿has dicho prostíbulos?

-Pero,-el obvió mi pregunta con una sonrisa divertida, yo volví a reír,-lo conseguí. ¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia?, ¿sabes por qué me siguió? ¿O por qué decidió ayudarme a liderar a todas esas bestias?-Negué intrigada.-Porque compré su libertad. No su esclavitud. Y si es lo que quieres, lo que necesitas para cumplir con tu objetivo podrás hablar con el Capitán Zoro mañana.-Me informó.-Tendrás mi ejército a tu entera disposición para lo que necesites Neru. Ellos tienen las mismas ideas que tu solo que no al líder pensante.-Se señaló.-Siempre he creído que sería genial cambiar el mundo pero que es algo realmente tedioso. Sin embargo, tú tienes la convicción y la fuerza suficiente como para hacerlo y guiarles hacia ese fin. Así que, ahí lo tienes.

Durante unos minutos me quedé mirándole a los ojos completamente anonadada. No sabía qué decir. Cómo reaccionar. Thatch me ofrecía la oportunidad que siempre había deseado a pesar de haberle usado. Aunque le hubiese engañado desde el principio con mis intenciones. Y aunque todo aquello fuese la piedra angular a mi viaje, mi parte, más fiel, se negó en rotundo a aceptar sin más tal sugerencia.

-No puedo hacerlo.-Dije al fin.-Te he mentido. Es demasiado bueno de tu parte hacer todo eso por mí, sin más.

-¿Quién ha dicho que vaya a ser sin más?-Amplió la línea curva de sus labios. Yo solté una dulce risita.

-Lo sabía.-Le señalé con el dedo acusadora. Pero él, me agarró aquella mano y la sostuvo con fuerza entre sus dedos.

-Neru,-perdió la otra entre mi mejilla y mis rizos castaños que descendían revoltosos por mis hombros,-¿me quieres?

-Sí.-Le respondí.

-¿De la misma forma en que yo te quiero a ti?-Ante esa pregunta respiré hondo. Evidentemente no amaba a Thatch pero, eso no significaba que no me estuviese enamorando o que no sintiese algo horriblemente especial por él.

El silencio se alzó entre aquellas paredes.

-Tal vez no tanto como tú a mí pero, es la primera vez que creo que me estoy enamorando de alguien así que supongo que, aunque no he aprendido a llegar a ese punto tan intenso, sé que tenerte en mi vida es lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. Y sería muy feliz si permanecieras siempre a mi lado.-Sonreí con los pómulos levemente sonrosados y él pareció prenderse aún más de mí.

-Cásate conmigo.-Me repitió.-Te lo daré todo. Todo.-Depositó un cálido beso en mi mano una vez más.

-¿Esa es la condición?

-No es una condición. Es un sueño.-Thatch era directo y apasionado. No le temía absolutamente a nada que estuviese relacionado con el compromiso o con las mujeres. Pero aun así, una parte de mí aun desconfiaba de todo aquel embriagador deseo.

-¿A cuántas mujeres le has pedido matrimonio?

-No a las suficientes.-Me confesó bromeando. Yo sonreí negando.

-¿Qué hay detrás?-Su cara de asombro al ver que yo había descubierto el plan tras esa petición fue épica.

-¿Por qué tiene que haber un plan?-Preguntó fingiendo estar completamente desconcertado. Pero yo fui mucho más rápida que él, otra vez.

-Todo matrimonio tiene un plan. Y sé que todo este lujo que te rodea y el poder que tienes, no es lo que más ansias en este mundo, ¿a qué no?-Al saberse descubierto, suspiró.

-No.-Soltó al fin. Me miró a los ojos con cierto aire temeroso. Sin embargo, al ver cómo le miraba esperando expectante su respuesta, no tuvo más remedio que confesar.-Quiero un hijo.

Su petición no me sorprendió. Ni siquiera me abrumó. Durante unos segundos lo pensé a conciencia. Él tenía todo lo que yo deseaba para cumplir con mi destino y yo podía darle lo que él más ansiaba en ese mundo.

De manera que, para mí en aquel momento no supuso un problema. Solo acepté sin pensar en las consecuencias que un tiempo después eso traería a mi vida…

-Está bien.-Thatch alzó sus ojos hacia mí desconcertado.-Me casaré contigo. Te daré un hijo. Y tú me ayudarás a conseguir mi propósito. ¿Te parece un trato justo?-Sonreí.

-Más que justo.-Se acercó a mis labios y los besó con ternura.-Te amo…

Y al final, me casé con él. Ese acontecimiento me dio un renombre en la ciudad. De repente, había pasado de ser nadie a una persona increíblemente importante. Sin darme cuenta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había conquistado a uno de los hombres más poderosos e influyentes de la capital del continente de Tardith. Había pasado a ser la Señora de Shaéz. Un título que me dio el poder suficiente como para empezar con mis planes. Poco a poco me fui haciendo un hueco en cada uno de los soldados de los que Thatch disponía. A unos les aplaudía en cada una de sus victorias mientras entrenaban. A otros les facilitaba algo más de dinero con el que poder cuidar a sus familias. A otros, les daba consuelo y aliento. Proporcionaba comida al desfallecido y hablaba con cada hombre, mujer y niño no libre sobre lo que estaba por llegar. Me había hecho con la confianza de personas insignificantes pero con un poder increíble; su unión.

Aquella ciudad que tanto amaban ardería hasta los cimientos si los amos no dejaban libres a los esclavos. Si se daba una ejecución pública más por robar una migaja de pan para un niño hambriento.

Era la hora de empezar con la Rebelión.

Reuní a todos los hombres de los que disponía Thatch junto con su Capitán, a las a fueras de la ciudad. En cuanto me vieron sonrieron satisfechos y se llenaron de confianza. Se habían preparado y armado para ese día y habían puesto a salvo a sus familias. Sabían que era la hora. El número que allí había se podía contar por cientos.

Les miré seria y firme. En ese momento, Byakko caminó lentamente hasta colocarse justo a mi lado. Era grande e impresionaba pero ninguno se inmutó. Rugió.

Y yo, hablé en mi lengua materna.

 _-¡Hermanos!_ -Alcé la voz lo más alto que mis cuerdas vocales me exigían. _\- ¡Es el momento! ¡Vosotros hoy aquí y ahora sois el pueblo, y el pueblo es el que tiene el poder! ¡El poder de conceder la libertad a cada uno de los seres que habitan el mundo! ¡Soy Nerumi de Isgard, Protectora de Eldar, Maga de Agua, Señora de Shaéz y hoy os pido que levantéis vuestras armas y luchéis por aquello que un día os arrebataron! ¡Hoy nos alzaremos como un pueblo libre! ¡Y así moriremos si es necesario! ¡Así que entrad en la ciudad y matad a todo amo o soldado que se alcé contra nosotros!-_ Fruncí el ceño.- _¡Y liberad a cada esclavo, a cada niño, a cada mujer u hombre al que les hayan arrancado la dignidad! ¡Derribemos todos esos muros! ¡Hoy nos despediremos de la tiranía y el dolor y le daremos la bienvenida al futuro más esperanzador que hayáis imaginado! ¡¿Quién está conmigo?!_

Los gritos se alzaron dispuestos a seguirme hasta el fin del mundo si fuese necesario. Ese día, Shaéz cayó en nuestras manos. Apresamos a cada señor que oprimía al débil y matamos a todo el que opusiera a nosotros.

Mi nombre, empezó a esparcirse por el mundo.


	6. Chapter 6

_Capítulo 6_

Mi mundo se complicó a partir del día en que me acosté con ella. Sin embargo, no me importó. Después de nuestro encuentro y durante la siguiente semana intenté hacer todas las averiguaciones necesarias para liberarla. Era difícil, realmente complicado quitarle la marca a un esclavo sin más. Solo tenía dos opciones, recurrir a los bajos fondos y al mercado negro o pagar una suma de dinero que no me podía permitir. Era muy complicado sacar a un esclavo del foso en el que vivía.

Pero yo no iba a rendirme con facilidad.

Había oído hablar de una mujer que estaba liberando esclavos al norte del continente. Escuché que había sitiado junto con un extraño ejército, la ciudad de Shaéz y como estaba empezando a emprender una ruta hacia el sur para hacer lo mismo. Por cada pueblo o lugar por el que pasaba, iba liberando a la gente y ganando seguidores. Oí que su siguiente destino era nuestra ciudad aunque comprendía que dar con ella o simplemente hablar con ella era algo imposible para mí. Pero empecé a enterarme de que, dadas las noticias, muchos hombres y mujeres repudiados de aquella cruel y desigual sociedad, estaban siguiendo en cierto modo sus pasos. Oí que tenía seguidores importantes que liberaban a ciertos esclavos, los que podían, en cada ciudad para que la Rebelión fuese más allá de la simple palabrería. Eso era perfecto para mi plan de hacerme con su libertad. Necesitaba contactar con alguien que pudiese, en ese sentido, ayudarme.

Sabía que ella no era una mujer típica que simplemente se resigna a su destino. Sabía que era fuerte, valiente, rebelde y que sería capaz de hacer lo que fuese por ver un poco más de luz en su mundo. Esa era una de las cosas que más me fascinaba de ella. La capacidad que tenía para sobreponerse y aguantar todos esos problemas inhumanos. Sin querer, sin saber cómo, me había enamorado de ella como si fuera un niño. Una parte de mí necesitaba protegerla. Saber que estaba bien. Que nada ni nadie, iba a hacerle daño.

En ese momento, no caí realmente en la cuenta de lo que significaba pertenecer a mundos completamente diferentes.

Hasta que aquella noche tras hablar con algunos tipos que me facilitarían el acceso a un tal Brook que podía ayudarme en cierto modo, regresé a casa y todo cambió. El ambiente era tenso y extraño cuando entré por la puerta y caminé por los pasillos hasta llegar a la gigantesca e innecesaria sala de estar.

Mi madre estaba sentada cosiendo un tanto cabizbaja y, en cuanto me vio llegar, sus ojos se llenaron de un extraño miedo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunté.

-Kouga,-ella se levantó a toda prisa y me empujó un tanto hacia fuera de allí,-tu padre está fumando en el jardín. Tienes que subir a tu habitación antes de que vuelva a entrar, ¿de acuerdo? No le diré que has vuelto.

-Mamá… ¿qué estás diciendo?-Sonreí desconcertado.

-Después te diré qué ha pasado. Así que vete, por favor.-Me insistió pero yo no me moví del sitio. Sabía que algo iba mal.

-¡Adelina!-La voz de mi padre resonó en la estancia.- ¡Retírate!-Gritó.

-Nobu…por favor…-Mi madre se volvió alzando una mano hacia él.-Estoy convencida de que tiene una buena explicación.-Rogó. Yo fruncí el ceño. Pero él no la escuchó. Avanzó con grandes zancadas y furioso, quitó a mi madre de delante de mí y me cogió de la camisa con fuerza hasta pegarme contra la pared de mi espalda. Sentí un fuerte golpe recorrer mi espina dorsal.

-¡Tú, muchacho engreído!-Le agarré de las muñecas para que no siguiera apretando. Abrí los ojos de par en par.- ¡¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre?! ¡¿Te has vuelto completamente loco?!

-No…no sé de qué me estás…hablando papá…

-¡Já! ¡Deja de hacerte el imbécil! ¡¿Pensabas que no iba a enterarme?!-Tenía los ojos inundados en cólera. Estaba fuera de sí. Había visto lo que les hacía a los criados cuando algo no iba bien, a mi madre cuando algo no salía como él deseaba. Así que yo nunca fui una excepción.

-¿De qué estás hablando…?-Cuestioné con un hilo de voz.

-¡De esa maldita puta con la que te estás viendo!-Me gritó. Yo abrí los ojos de par en par. ¿Cómo se había enterado de la existencia de Ibbya? Tragué saliva rezando porque no le hubiese hecho nada a ella.

-No me estoy viendo con nadie.-Repliqué lo más firme que pude. Pero él, me soltó, alzó la mano y me dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla. Oí a mi madre gritar de fondo. Noté un ligero mareo y una línea de sangre salir por mi nariz.

-¡No me mientas!-Soltó. Yo procuré recomponerme.

-¡Nobu! ¡Basta por favor!-Mi madre intentó detenerle pero él la empujó contra uno de los sofás.

-¡Vienes de una maldita familia decente! ¡¿En ese tipo de cosas te gastas mi maldito dinero?!- Mi padre me señaló lleno de ira. Yo intentaba detener el flujo de sangre de mi nariz.-Te juro, que como me entere de quién es esa puta con la que te estás viendo, la mataré de la forma más cruel que se me ocurra y lo haré delante de ti para que aprendas la lección.

A pesar de la amenaza que estaba soltando por su estúpida boca me sentí realmente aliviado. Él no sabía quién era ella.

-A partir de ahora, como el niñato ingenuo y necio que eres, tendrás un toque de queda y no saldrás de mi casa sin una persona de mi completa confianza que me diga qué haces, a donde vas y con quién. ¡¿Queda claro?!-Me gritó y luego, simplemente se fue de allí maldiciendo e insultándome. Yo cerré los ojos intentando reponerme del golpe. Mi madre se acercó finalmente a mí y me ayudó.

Nos sentamos en el sofá y curó la herida que tenía en la nariz.

-Al menos no te la ha roto ese viejo arrogante.-Farfulló molesta. La vi suspirar. Mirarme entre enfadada y con cierto aire resignado.- ¿Una prostituta?-Yo me eché en el respaldo del mullido sillón completamente cansado.-Kouga Kotonari…-empezaba la regañina de mi madre,-hay cientos de mujeres en la ciudad respetables y estupendas, ¿cómo demonios se te ocurre enredarte con una prostituta?-Me miraba incrédula. A sabiendas de que ese comportamiento era muy poco típico en mí.- ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió ir a ese sitio en primer lugar?

-A Jon,-que era un amigo mío,-le encargamos una cita con una chica de un prostíbulo. Fui a darle el recado porque nadie podía ir ese día solo yo. Y…me crucé a esa chica. Yo que sé mamá, la vi allí completamente sola y triste, creí que, tal vez si hablaba con ella…

-Pues creíste mal.-Me miró firme y seria.-Pero ya da igual todo eso. Has oído a tu padre. Si le tienes algún tipo de aprecio a esa mujer más te vale no volver a verla nunca más por lo que pueda ocurrirle.-Suspiré.

Y las cosas se complicaron más.

Durante las siguientes dos semanas mi padre cumplió con su amenaza. Cada vez que salía a la maldita calle tenía a ese tío, que siempre iba con él, siguiéndome a mí a todas partes como si fuese un prisionero. Me sentía absurdo y molesto. La gente me miraba como si fuese un niño de tres años que no puede salir a dar una vuelta solo. Hasta que un día, en que tuvo que acompañarle a un viaje de ida y vuelta, pude quitármelo de encima.

Parecía que se había olvidado del tema pero sin que me diese cuenta en aquel instante, alguien me siguió hasta que llegué a la casa de chicas donde estaba ella. Hacía tres semanas que no había podido ir a verla. Solo esperaba que estuviese realmente bien a pesar de todo.

Pero no fue así.

Para empezar tuve que esperar para poder pasar a su dormitorio. Imaginé que aquella era la última cita de la tarde antes de la cena. Suspiré resignado. No quería que absolutamente nadie la tocara pero dada su condición y el oficio que ejercía, ambas cosas eran prácticamente imposibles. Así que diez minutos más tarde cuando un noble rico y pudiente salió de entre la tela de dosel que cubría su habitación, yo caminé hacia allí impaciente.

Tenía unas ganas terribles de verla. De estrecharla entre mis brazos. De besarla y hacerla mía una y otra vez. Sin embargo, nada más traspasar sus finos muros de intimidad, me encontré con algo que no esperaba en absoluto.

-Ibbya…-Pronuncié su voz con una sonrisa pero ella no pareció inmutarse. Se tapaba el vestido con una especie de bata semitransparente. Vi cómo agachaba el rostro y suspiraba agotada. Era como si no fuese capaz de reconocerme.-Ey, soy yo.-Me acerqué dos pasos hacia esa cama en la que permanecía sentada de espaldas frente a mí pero me detuve en seco cuando oí su voz.

-Sí, ya sé que eres tú…-Susurró débil y cansada.

-Siento haber tardado tanto en venir a verte pero mi familia…-Continué caminando hasta colocarme frente a ella y en ese momento, me di cuenta de que todo iba terriblemente mal.-Espera…,-casi me quedé sin respiración,-¿qué diablos te ha pasado…?-Me acerqué a su rostro magullado y golpeado en algunas zonas pero ella me volvió la cara rechazando mi contacto.

-¿Qué quieres?-Cuestionó simplemente como si yo fuera un extraño.

-¿Quién te ha hecho eso?-Fruncí el ceño. Agarrándola de la muñeca. Inmediatamente intentó zafarse de mí.-Ibbya…

-Vete…-Murmuró dolida.

-No.-Le respondí sentándome a su lado en la cama pero ella, inmediatamente se levantó volviendo a darme la espalda.- ¿Qué clase de tipejo te ha hecho algo así?

-Que más te da.-Soltó con la voz rota.

-Me da. Dime como es. Le encontraré y lo mataré. Te lo prometo.-Mi amenaza era perfectamente plausible. Esa misma noche sin falta iría a buscarle y le mataría con mis propias manos. Con el tiempo tal vez me equivocase pero, ese día, necesité hacerlo.-Ibbya…

-Me resistí.-Confesó. Noté como había empezado a llorar. Me levanté a toda prisa y me acerqué a ella, la agarré del brazo magullado con algunos cardenales para que se volviese hacia mí.-Pero no tuve más remedio, al final…lo he hecho con cada uno de los que han venido desde que te fuiste aquella noche…-Me miró angustiada llevándose una mano a los labios.-Me siento, sucia y despreciable…No deberías de estar aquí. Soy una persona horrible…Lo siento. Lo siento tanto…

-¿Qué?-Arqueé las cejas desconcertado y me agaché un tanto hacia ella. La miré a los ojos sintiéndome terriblemente culpable.-No eres una persona horrible. Yo, tenía que haberme arriesgado y haber venido a pesar de todas esas estúpidas amenazas de mi padre. Tenía que haber estado aquí para protegerte como te prometí. Perdóname. Perdóname Ibbya por favor…-La acogí entre mis brazos mientras ella se desahogaba.-Maldita sea…-Susurré besando su cabellera negra como la noche, suelta y ondulada. Y entonces, al tocarle la espalda con más presión de la necesaria me di cuenta de que había pasado algo más.- ¿Qué es eso…?-La retiré de mí. Ella me miró a los ojos avergonzada. Aun así, sin decir nada, se quitó la bata que cubría su vestido atado al cuello y se dio la vuelta.

Abrí los ojos de par en par. Una única pregunta salió de entre mis labios.

-¿Quién…?-Estaba enfurecido. Colérico. Casi tanto como mi padre el día que descubrió que me estaba viendo con una prostituta. Esa fue la gota que había colmado el vaso. Si ese noble, que le había pegado esa noche, murió. A la señorita Hancock no le esperaría otra cosa diferente.

-Hancock. Ese dichoso noble le dijo que me había resistido.-Tembló.-Me dejó cinco días prácticamente sin comer y me dio diez latigazos.-La rabia creció en mí y antes de que pudiese hacer nada, avancé hacia el dosel saliendo de la habitación.- ¡Kouga! ¿Dónde vas? ¡Espera!-La oí nombrarme pero no me detuve. Caminé a paso firme por las alfombras, entre luces tenues e inciensos hasta que llegué a la sala donde un guardia de seguridad tenía las armas de cada noble u hombre que allí iba, restringidas.

Le di una paliza. En ese momento ni siquiera mis nudillos ensangrentados me dolieron. Estaba cegado por la ira y la furia. Cansado de que aquel maldito mundo se empeñara en castigar innecesariamente a personas buenas y cariñosas como Ibbya.

-¡Basta!-La oí gritar. Me había seguido.

Pero yo no le hice caso. Abrí la puerta y cogí un arco y algunas flechas. Avancé a pesar de que ella intentaba detenerme.

-¡Kouga por favor! Si los guardias de los nobles se enteran, te mataran.-Pero yo no quería escucharla. Estaba harto de toda aquella historia. Aburrido de las restricciones. De no poder ayudarla ni aunque fuera un poco. Cuando llegué a la puerta de aquella horripilante meretriz, Ibbya me sujeto del brazo con fuerza.-Si me quieres, no lo hagas te lo suplico.-Me imploró.

-Voy a hacerlo porque te quiero.-Dijo sin más.-Retírate.

-Espera...-Lo intentó de nuevo pero yo abrí la puerta de par en par. Alcé el arco con decisión y la primera flecha se clavó en el corazón de la mujer que estaba sentada en un gran sillón al frente de una fantástica y cara mesa, atendiendo a alguien. Sus ojos abiertos me miraban sorprendidos aun después de haber perdido por completo su luz.

El hombre se levantó a toda prisa y fue a por mí pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada, le clave una flecha en la garganta a una distancia tan corta que le traspasó su grueso cuello. Ibbya se había llevado ambas manos a los labios para no gritar mientras se parapetaba contra la pared. Cuando dejé aquel punto atado, la agarré de la mano cerrando la puerta con aquellos muertos allí dentro, y tiré de ella para salir de allí antes de que alguien más se diese cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Volvamos a tu habitación. Recoge todo lo que necesites y larguémonos de aquí. No vas a quedarte ni una noche más. Se acabó.-Ella no dijo nada, simplemente me siguió de nuevo andando a toda velocidad por los pasillos. Yo aún llevaba el arco, las flechas a la espalda y las manos llenas de sangre.

-¡Eh tú! ¡Muchacho!-Un hombre de mediana edad que salía de una de sus citas me miró extrañado.- ¿Qué le han pasado a tus manos?-Se acercó completamente aturdido a nosotros sin embargo, yo levanté el arco contra él.

-No se mueva. Si sabe lo que le conviene.-Amenacé apuntándole a la cabeza con el ceño fruncido. Él levantó las manos en son de paz pero yo no me fiaba en absoluto.

-¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?!-Pero la chica con la que se había acostado salió también de su habitación.

-Ibbya, ve a por tus cosas, ¡ya!-Ordené a la morena de detrás de mí. Ella asintió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su dormitorio.

Pero de repente, en medio de aquel caos pudimos escuchar unos gritos provenientes de la planta más alta. Unos gritos desgarradores y agonizantes. Agudizando el oído, pude darme cuenta de que tras esos chillidos desesperados, había una especie de repiqueteo. Empezó a oler a quemado por toda la planta. Yo me eché hacia atrás bajando el arco intentando percibir qué estaba pasando.

Y justo en ese momento, tres flechas incendiarias entraron por la ventaba del vestíbulo de las habitaciones. Una se clavó en el suelo incendiando parte de él. Las otras se internaron en la carne de aquel hombre que se acababa de dar la vuelta para ver que ocurría. Gritó mientras el fuego se expandía por su cuerpo.

Yo miré aquella escena horrorizado durante unos segundos. Las prostitutas y los hombres empezaron a salir de las habitaciones comenzando a correr como pollos sin cabeza. Me volví hacia el dormitorio por el que Ibbya salía tosiendo.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?!

-¡Tenemos que irnos ya!-La agarré de la muñeca y tiré de ella para intentar sacarla de allí antes de que el edificio se nos viniera abajo.

Fuera los curiosos se acercaban interesados al ver aquel acontecimiento. Nada más pisar la calle, solté a Ibbya y ayudé a un par de chicas que habían tenido la suerte de poder huir aunque fuese con lo puesto. Una vez que todo parecía haber terminado, me retiré un tanto del edificio en llamas. No tenía ni idea de cómo había podido terminar de esa forma. Pero mi intuición me decía que aquello había sido orquestado por alguien a quien yo conocía como la palma de mi mano. Aunque eso no tendría mucho sentido, si hubiese sido así, yo también habría caído allí dentro y nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que mi propia familia quisiera acabar con mi vida. Sin embargo, era más ingenuo de lo que pensaba.

-Nos has facilitado muchísimo las cosas hijo.-Al oír la voz de mi padre tras mi espalda, me giré a toda velocidad. ¿Dónde estaba ella…?-Ya no hace falta que la busquemos.-Me sonrió maliciosamente y vi como uno de sus soldados tenía a Ibbya agarrada entre sus brazos con una mano sobre sus labios para que no pudiera decir nada y con otra amenazándola con un cuchillo en la garganta.

-Déjala ir.-Agarré el arco cogí una de las flechas y apunté a mi propio padre. Estaba tan enfadado con él y con la situación que simplemente no pensaba.

Creo que en ningún momento de aquella noche pensé las cosas con claridad. Simplemente me dejé llevar por mis instintos. Por la necesidad de salvarla a ella a cambio de cualquier cosa.

-Ni hablar.-El soldado apretó más el cuchillo contra el cuello de Ibbya y la vi cerrar los ojos con una expresión de dolor. Mis manos temblaron.-Baja ese estúpido arco y deja de hacerte el héroe. Este no es el lugar para montar un numerito tan patético como ese. Será mejor que volvamos a casa y hablemos las cosas con más paciencia, ¿no crees hijo?-Comentó mi padre haciéndoles una señal a sus guardias que se acercaron a mí con la intención de reducirme.

Pero yo, obedecí antes de que eso ocurriera. Más por la seguridad de Ibbya que por la mía propia. Sin embargo, después de aquella amenaza que mi padre había soltado días atrás, supe que la historia no acabaría ahí. Aunque era mejor, resolver todas aquellas cosas en casa antes que en aquellas calles con un prostíbulo ardiendo detrás y un montón de mirones curiosos. Así que uno de los guardias me quitó el arma que llevaba y el otro me empujó para que empezase a caminar como si fuera un vulgar ladrón.

En ese momento, empezó a llover sobre Inzia.

Todos los criados y personal de la casa se quedaron dentro recluidos bajo las órdenes de mi progenitor. Solo un par de guardias, él e Ibbya, salimos a la intemperie bajo la lluvia que nos calaba hasta los huesos. Uno de los soldados ató a una asustada muchacha a una especie de tocón. Ese era el sitio que él utilizaba para todos los castigos físicos que se le antojaban.

Era despreciable. Cada punto de su personalidad. Cada cosa de las que hacía era simplemente repugnante.

-Ahora vas a comprender por qué se hacen las cosas a mí manera en esta familia.-Cogió una especie de fusta y se la tendió a uno de los soldados.

-¿Qué diantres…?-Avancé pero en ese momento…

-¡Nobu!-De repente oí la voz de mi madre tras mi espalda.- ¡Kouga!-La sentí agitarse y bajar un par de escalones del gigantesco porche.- ¿Qué está pasando?-Preguntó. Yo me giré hacia ella con el ceño fruncido. Mi madre nos miraba atónita. Iba acompañada de una de sus doncellas más fieles.

-Padre, ya basta.-Inquirí.- ¡Esto es demasiado!-Intendente detenerle pero uno de los guardias me dio un fuerte e inesperado puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Perdí el equilibrio y planté las rodillas en el suelo. El hombre me apresó con tesitura reduciéndome sobre mí mismo. Sin saber cómo no me podía mover.

-Te dije claramente que no quería que volvieras a acercarte a ella.-Caminó hacia Ibbya y en cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca. La cogió del pelo y tiró del él hacia atrás. Su otra mano se deslizó por su cuello y bajo por su escote.-Aunque en cierto modo puedo comprender por qué lo hacías. Es una niña muy hermosa…-Todos observamos atónitos lo que aquel hombre enfermo estaba haciendo sin poder decir nada. Pero ella se revolvió contra su propia atadura, se deshizo del agarre de mi padre con un fuerte codazo tras darle un intenso bocado en la mano que iba a ir más allá de lo permitido. Ibbya se separó de él mirándole con el ceño más fruncido que nunca y la rabia en la mirada.-Y también muy peleona.-Rió haciéndole una señal a su otro soldado que inmediatamente le dio un fuerte latigazo en la espalda.

Ibbya gritó de dolor.

-Aunque demasiado indisciplinada para ser una puta.-Sonrió mi padre.-Y sobre todo, una esclava.-Otros dos latigazos más. Ibbya se sujetó a aquel tronco intentando no perder el equilibrio.-Pero eso tiene solución.-El hombre le dio otros dos más. Vi como aferraba sus manos a la madera mientras la sangre empezaba a deslizarse por su espalda junto con el agua de la lluvia. Intenté liberarme pero el guardia me redujo aún más.

-¡Basta! ¡Ya basta! ¡Déjala!-Agaché el rostro intentando no mirarla. No escucharla. Cada uno de esos latigazos, se me clavaban a mí en lo más profundo de mi alma. Sentía como se me encogía el estómago cada vez que la oía gritar.- ¡Para de una vez!

-Ya te dije cuál sería el castigo si me desobedecías Kouga.-Tenía que pensar. Tenía que encontrar una solución antes de que fuese demasiado tarde si él seguía así, la mataría. Y ella no podía morir. Eso era impensable. Mucho menos sin que yo no pudiese hacer nada para detenerlo.

Todo había sido mi culpa. Desde el primer momento en el que crucé dos malditas palabras con ella todo se complicó. Nunca debí acercarme. Si hubiese mantenido la distancia ella ahora estaría a salvo. Estaría a salvo. Me repetí maldiciéndome una y otra vez por lo necio que había sido. Iba a perder a la mujer a la que amaba por comportarme como un niño estúpido e inconsciente.

Nuestros dos mundos nunca podrían unirse. Pero ese punto, debía de desaparecer.

Y en ese momento, lleno de angustia, oí como ella había dejado de gritar. Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Temblando, alcé mis ojos hacia lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ibbya había perdido la consciencia del dolor o acaso ya estaba…

Abrí mis esferas marrones de par en par, me mordí el labio y en ese instante, reaccioné. La ira y la cólera se apoderaron de todo mí ser. No iba a permitir que me la quitara ahora que la había encontrado. Ese asqueroso ser podía ser parte de mi sangre pero yo la amaba, y eso, en aquel momento contaba más que todo lo demás. Le di un fuerte pisotón al guardia que me recluía, luego un codazo, un puñetazo y pude liberarme de él. Del cinto y en un rápido movimiento, agarré la empuñadura de su espada, la desenvainé y le hice un corte perfecto a la altura del cuello. Su cabeza se deprendió del resto sin más. Oí a mi madre gritar detrás de mí, horrorizada. Nada más verme libre y enfadado, mi padre le dio una orden clara al guardia que azotaba a Ibbya.

-¡Mátala!-Pero yo fui mucho más rápido. Cogí mi puñal de detrás de mí cinturón y se lo lancé al hombre justo en el momento en que había desenvainado su espada y tenía la intención de introducírsela a Ibbya en la carne. El solado cayó al suelo con el cuchillo clavado en la garganta. Siempre tuve una puntería fabulosa y en aquel momento, no iba a ser una excepción.

Avancé ávido hacia mi padre bajo la lluvia. El metal de la espada que cogía con decisión en mi mano derecha chocaba con las piedras enlosadas del suelo. Observaba furioso a aquel hombre que un día me dio la vida.

-¡Kouga!-Escuché a mi madre nombrarme pero no me detuve. Él, fue hacia Ibbya con la intención de asestarle el golpe que su guardia no había podido antes de caer muerto sobre el asfalto. Pero fui aún más veloz, antes de que pudiera coger la otra espada siquiera, yo alcé la mía contra él haciéndole un corte limpio a la altura de las tripas que se le salieron nada más caer sobe el jardín, muerto. Mi madre había lanzado un grito desesperado lleno de lágrimas y acto seguido se desvaneció sobre los brazos de su doncella.

Esa noche, asesiné a mi padre a sangre fría y no sentí ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Solté la espada cuando todo acabó, manchada con la sangre de mi familia. Me acerqué al tocón y desaté a Ibbya. Incluso, en ese momento, le quité las cadenas que aprisionaban sus muñecas. Comprobé su pulso y al ver que estaba viva suspiré aliviado. Descendí mi frente y la pegué a la suya magullada con cariño.

-Perdóname…-Le susurré. Ella no me respondió. La cogí entre mis brazos y caminé con ella hacia el interior de la casa. Y justo en el momento en el que vi a la doncella intentando que mi madre reaccionara me detuve.-Podrías decirle que, espero que me perdone algún día.-Ella, asustada asintió sin dudar.

Y yo esa noche, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los que vivían allí, salí de aquella enorme casa para siempre.

Vagué por las calles de la ciudad con Ibbya en brazos demasiado herida, con un destino claro. En cuando llegué a otra de esas enormes casas en la que los ricos vivían, llamé. Tres segundos más tarde, mi querido amigo Jon me abrió la puerta de par en par.

-Kouga…-Observó extrañado mi atuendo lleno de sangre, la palidez de mi rostro y los golpes pero sobre todo, a la chica que llevaba en brazos.

-Necesito que me ayudes.-Fue lo único que esbocé. Sin decir absolutamente nada más, Jon nos dejó pasar. Esa noche, su mujer, mi querida amiga Alice, curó las heridas de Ibbya, le dio una mullida cama y a los dos un cobijo en el que escondernos hasta que la tormenta pasara un poco.

De madrugada, suspiré sentándome sobre la cama de la morena agotado. Me llevé un par de dedos al puente de la nariz para masajeármelo intentando tranquilizarme hasta que alcé mis ojos hacia ella. Las consecuencias de mis actos iban a ser terribles pero había valido la pena. Le acaricié su pacífico rostro dormido. Sonreí. Estaba bien. Estaba a salvo. Eso era lo único que necesitaba saber.

-He encontrado una de las direcciones por las que se mueve ese tal Brook. Aunque puede ser un engaño pero…es lo mejor que tenemos…-Oí a Jon tras de mí.- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo? Estás dejando una vida atrás por una mujer atada a la esclavitud.

-Me da igual.-Respondí decido.-Mi sitio está junto a ella. Eso es lo único que deseo…


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Llevaba dos meses de viaje y por fin lo había logrado.

Había meditado cada detalle y cada punto de aquel plan. Creo que llevaba pensándolo semanas cuando llegué a aquel campamento lleno de soldados que me miraban como si yo fuera un espíritu maligno. Iba a ser muy complicado. Sabía que la teoría y la práctica eran dos cosas completamente diferentes y ella tenía a grandes hombres a su lado respaldándola. No por nada era la mujer de la que todo el mundo hablaba.

Durante el viaje hasta Tardith, en aquel cochambroso navío, había oído a muchos marineros contar como había sitiado dos de las ciudades más importantes del continente. Como había acabado con cada amo, noble, guardia y emperador que no estaba de acuerdo con sus ideales. Pero, ¿quién no estaría a favor de ellos? Liberar a cada persona de aquel cruel mundo era una completa locura además de una hazaña. Por supuesto yo estaba a favor de aquellas enormes ideas. Quizás era, como hacer realidad el sueño de muchas personas que no sabían cómo salir de su encierro y a mí me fascinaba. Imaginaba a una mujer enorme. Fuerte e imponente. Con grandes músculos y la voz grave. Capaz de romper un cráneo humano con su mano derecha. Me reí de mis conjeturas. Eran demasiado descabelladas.

Pobre de mí en aquel instante, que no sabía a lo que iba a enfrentarme.

Había sido realmente sencillo llegar hasta ese enorme campamento lleno de tiendas de campaña y hombres disciplinados y furiosos. Solo había tenido que seguir su gigantesco rastro de destrucción masiva desde el norte. Suspiré intentando recomponer mis ideas. Debía de tomarme las cosas un poco más enserio. En realidad la misión que me llevaba allí era una auténtica locura y cumplirla sería un terrible error. Si ella caía, sabía que el mundo perdería por completo la esperanza. Nadie, ningún esclavo más seria salvado. El pueblo se alzaría en armas contra reyes que podían masacrarlos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y si no tenían líder al que seguir estaba convencido de que los hombres más arraigados a ella se enfrentarían por un poder sin sentido. Pero, si ella no moría, no podría rescatar nunca a Yuuki de Isgard y la vida de mi hermana valía más que la de toda la humanidad junta. Al menos, para mí.

Avancé aun con más ritmo por el campamento. Me había colado allí como un vulgar ladrón exponiendo mi fervoroso apoyo hacia la señora de Shaéz y su causa. Según mi plan, quería unirme a ella a toda costa. En realidad era sencillo. Todo se basaba en ganarme su confianza en cierto modo y cuando estuviese más vulnerable y sin que se diese cuenta, le daría el golpe de gracia. Pero, si no me mantenía cerca de ella de alguna manera, estaba convencido que no podría cumplir con mi propósito.

Esa era la fantástica y descabellada teoría. Caminé dando vueltas aquí y allá hasta que di con uno de los soldados que parecía tener un rango diferente al de los demás.

-Disculpe.-Hablé. Él se giró hacia mí arqueando una de sus cejas con el ceño fruncido. Parecía estar muy enfadado por algo.-Estoy buscando al Capitán.

-Soy yo.-Contestó seco.- ¿Quién demonios sois?-Sonreí. Aquel peli verde era extremadamente desconfiado y agresivo, tal vez. Eso no me achantó.

-Un gran fan suyo Capitán Zoro.-Bromeé tendiéndole la mano. Él la miró entrecerrando los ojos con cierta sospecha.- ¿No?-Pregunté y él soltó un gruñido.

-No estamos aquí para reírle las gracias a un payaso como vos. No os he visto nunca por el campamento. Decid quién sois.-Se cruzó de brazos. Un par de soldados que había por allí se aproximaron hacia donde nosotros conversábamos. Suspiré. Se acercaban complicaciones.

-Soy un emisario.-Dije al fin poniéndome más serio de lo normal.-Vengo del Reino de Goa. Necesito hablar con vuestra Señora o con vuestra Reina, ¿cómo la llamáis?-Le miré pensativo.

-Da igual como la llamemos siempre que sea respetuosamente.-Dijo el otro sin más.

-Por supuesto.-Asentí.

-¿Cómo sé que estáis diciendo la verdad?-Volvió a mirarme interrogante y lleno de expectación.

-Tengo esto.-Le enseñé un perfecto sobre que había preparado con el símbolo de mi familia. Era una carta firmada del puño y letra del Rey de Ávalon. Aunque en realidad, estaba escrita por mí y con una fantástica y perfecta firma falsificada.-Vuestra señora debe saber qué está ocurriendo en Menithez. Traigo muchas noticias de allí que imagino, le interesaran.-Afirmé.

El Capitán Zoro me analizó de arriba abajo imperturbable.

-No parece que sea un tipo amenazador.-Comentó uno de los soldados con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

-Ni siquiera lleva armas.-Dijo el otro.-Es posible que solo sea un enclenque que ha tenido la suerte de llegar hasta aquí sin que lo maten.-Rió.

-Sí, deberíais de darle esa cartita,-se burló unos segundos,-a nuestra Señora, Capitán. Estoy convencido de que si dice la verdad estará realmente interesada en saber que ocurre en su continente.-Propuso de nuevo el primero.

-Está bien. Se la daré.-El peli verde me arrebató el sobre con fastidio,-esperad aquí y no hagáis nada raro o estúpido.-Me ordenó y simplemente se fue seguido de aquellos dos soldados.

-A sus órdenes Capitán.-Solté una larga bocanada de aire. Mi primer paso estaba dado. Ahora solo esperaba que se creyera el contenido de la carta para poder tener algún tipo de audiencia con ella.

Siempre fui muy convincente y sabía, que si jugaba bien mis cartas, no podía negarse a ese pequeño cebo. Podía darle demasiada información. Ella sabía que necesitaba conocer qué estaba pasando al otro lado del mundo si su idea era conquistarlo. Cada entresijo de sus guerras y conflictos o alianzas. Todas esas cosas, yo se las podía ofrecer a cambio de que me dejase guiarla hasta cruzar el mar. Era un trato realmente convincente. Sonreí. Me encantaba elaborar ese tipo de estrategias.

Cuando ya llevaba casi una hora esperando, el Capitán "gruñón", apareció con esa expresión molesta en la cara. Suspiré. No sabía si eran buenas noticias o no. Ese hombre era increíble. No había forma humana de desvelarle información.

-Podéis acompañarme. Os recibirá.-Dijo simplemente. Yo asentí con presteza y le seguí por entre las tiendas hasta llegar a la más grande donde dos guardias esperaban en la puerta hablando sobre sus cosas.-Las armas.-Zoro se giró hacia mí antes de entrar.-Es obligatorio.-Uno de los soldados se acercó a mí y yo, obediente, le di lo que llevaba, el puñal que tenía enfundado en la cintura y una especie de cilindro como cinco palmas de grande, muy decorado, redondeado y hueco. El hombre lo observó realmente curioso.

-Cuidado.-Le dije.-Es un arma mortal.-Sonreí divertido al ver su cara desconcertada analizarlo con más ímpetu.

-¿Nada más?-Negué. Pero aun así, el otro me registró.

Cuando se quedaron conformes el Capitán me hizo una señal con la cabeza y yo avancé internándome en la gigantesca y bien provista tienda.

-Mis señores,-habló el peli verde,-este es el emisario.-Me presentó. En ese momento, salí tras su espalda con la intención de decir algo ingenioso pero mis labios se quedaron entrecerrados y mis ojos, se abrieron de par en par al contemplarla.

Esa fue la absurda reacción que tuve nada más verla por primera vez.

Un silencio tenso se alzó en la sala. El Capitán se esfumó y tanto ella como el hombre castaño y extravagante que había a su lado, me miraron expectantes al ver que yo no decía ni una palabra.

-Es un emisario, ¿mudo?-Cuestionó divertido dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-No lo tengo claro.-Sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron en una expresión sospechosa. La vi arrugar esa pequeña nariz que tenía sobre su piel dorada. Y de repente, sentí un fuerte vuelco en el corazón.

Genial, pensé. Esa mujer no era un ogro, ni nada que se pudiese parecer. Mucho menos tenía gigantismo. Esa chica era todo lo contrario y yo me había quedado boquiabierto sin saber por qué. Seguramente en ese momento parecía realmente absurdo.

-Disculpad, ¿estáis bien?-Me preguntó el hombre.

-Sí,-sonreí al fin negando con el rostro para intentar centrarme,-disculpadme. Ha sido impresionante ver al fin a…-de repente un rugido me sobresaltó. A mi derecha pude observar cómo se acercaba un enorme tigre gris con pasos lentos y sinuosos. Y yo, volví a quedarme completamente sorprendido. Sabía perfectamente que clase de criatura era aquel ser.- ¿Ese es…?

-Se llama Byakko.-La oí. Vi cómo se acercaba al tigre con una preciosa sonrisa. Yo empecé a calmarme un poco.-Era un cachorro cuando lo encontré en Eldar.-Dijo acariciándole el pelaje.- _Calma. Es un amigo.-_ La oí susurrar en la lengua materna de los Isgardianos. Sonreí.

-Pensaba que el símbolo de la magia de Isgard había desaparecido.-Me acerqué un tanto a aquel ser legendario y le acaricié un poco el envés. Él simplemente se dejó. Tenía el pelo más suave que había tocado jamás.

-Su madre sí. Pero él no. Sobrevivió y yo, le rescaté de su destino. Los dos nos ayudamos mutuamente desde entonces, ¿a qué sí?-Vi de reojo como se mordía el labio con una bonita sonrisa mientras le rascaba la oreja al animal. Por un momento, volví a sentirme terriblemente nervioso.

Y en ese instante, ella me miró a los ojos descubriéndome de lleno. Aunque no le aparté la vista. Al contrario, quise mantenérsela un poco más al darme cuenta de que su verde brillante era terriblemente singular.

Tenía los ojos más hermosos que había visto a lo largo de toda mi vida.

-Eso es increíble.-Susurré.

-Me llamo Nerumi. Y has venido a vernos,-se volvió hacia el hombre que observaba prudente cada uno de mis movimientos atento por si hacia cualquier cosa que fuese contra ella,-¿qué deseas?

-¿Es su guardaespaldas?-Lo señalé sin avergonzarme. Él frunció el ceño y ella rió un tanto. Su armoniosa y melodiosa risa me sacó otro vuelco al corazón. ¿Qué diantres me estaba pasando?, me pregunté aturdido intentando recomponerme.

-No, es Thatch. Mi marido.-Confirmó. Yo asentí realmente atónito. No esperaba que hubiese un esposo con ella vigilándola a todas horas. Por desgracia no había contado con ese pequeño e incómodo detalle.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento entonces.-Me incline un tanto y el castaño pareció relajarse aunque no lo suficiente.

-¿Por qué no nos decís también vuestro nombre Don emisario? Será un honor escucharlo.-Cuestionó Thatch sin dejar de arrugar la nariz.

-Me llamo Monkey D. Sabo. Vengo del Reino de Goa. De la ciudad de Blarem.-Comenté más firme dándole a mi presencia cierto aire importante. Si no me lo tomaba enserio, no me creerían jamás.

-Hace años que no sé nada de Goa.-Confirmó Nerumi.- ¿Queréis sentaros y me explicáis algo más?

-Os lo explicaré absolutamente todo pero, dejad que os diga algo antes.-La castaña clavó sus ojos en mí, intrigada.-No estoy aquí solo para ofreceros información. Estoy aquí para ofreceros mis servicios. Soy un gran luchador y un ambicioso estratega. Vuestra causa es admirable y, me gustaría participar en ella. Siento que…este mundo…-pensé en Yuu unos instantes,-necesita una limpieza a fondo de seres oscuros, amos y reyes dictatoriales. Dejad que os ayude y os prometo que os daré toda la información que necesitéis.

Vi como miraba a Thatch y luego volvió sus ojos hacia mí.

-Por desgracia eres del continente que me marcó como esclava y tendréis que demostrar eso que decís.-Dijo firme. Era dura de pelar.

-Decidme como.

-Un combate. Así podréis demostrar esa fuerza de la que habláis y todas esas habilidades. Has pedido ser guardia personal de la Señora de Shaéz. Eso no es sencillo.-Sugirió su marido.-Será con nuestro mejor soldado.

-¿El Capitán?-Señalé hacia fuera.

-Por supuesto.-Confirmó él.

-Si ganáis os creeré y os daré una oportunidad.-Afirmó Nerumi con una sonrisa.- ¿Estáis de acuerdo?

-Sin duda.-Sonreí altivo.

El duelo parecía que sería realmente simple y sencillo. El primero que saliera fuera del círculo que se había dibujado, que cayese inconsciente o que se rindiera perdería. Hasta ahí todo correcto. Podíamos usar nuestras armas con la condición de no ir más lejos de los simples arañazos. Es decir, no podía haber ningún muerto al acabar el encuentro.

Algunos soldados, los más curiosos, se reunieron allí alrededor nuestra evidentemente animando a mi contrincante. Vi al frente a Nerumi y a Thatch sentarse en unos bancos de cuero con bastante interés en lo que iba a pasar en aquel momento. Sonreí. Era el momento de darlo absolutamente todo. De demostrar todo lo que había aprendido a lo largo de los años y lo que era capaz de hacer.

-Así que el Capitán Zoro es el hombre más fuerte de este ejército.-Solté despreocupado de brazos cruzados con mi pequeño tuvo metálico en la mano derecha y mi puñal enfundado a mi izquierda en la cintura. Él frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién te creías que era?-Soltó cogiendo un par de espadas que empuñó decidido. Me miró desafiante.

-Eso suena muy arrogante.-El peli verde sonrió ante mi comentario.

-¿Qué vas hacer con ese juguete?-Inquirió arrugando aún más la nariz.

-Divertirme.-Respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa.

En ese instante, el peli verde avanzó hacia donde yo estaba a una velocidad que fue casi imperceptible para mis ojos. Eso me dejó bastante sorprendido pero yo no baje la guardia, cuando alzo el par de espadas contra mí, me deslicé por debajo de él dando una vuelta sobre mí mismo para esquivarlas pero el campo de maniobra era muy reducido sobre todo cuando Zoro se giró, saltó y atacó con todas sus fuerzas. En ese momento, active mi bastón que se hizo más grande que antes y frené el golpe en seco agarrando el arma con las dos manos. El sonido metálico de ambas armas chocándose sobresalió entre los gritos de los soldados que jaleaban la pelea. Casi me había arrancado un mechón de pelo de la cabeza. Eso había sido peligroso, me dije.

Tenía que tomarme todo aquello mucho más enserio.

En ese momento, sonreí, me deslicé un tanto deshaciéndome del contacto de sus espadas, le di una patada baja para intentar derribarlo pero él fue más rápido y me esquivó. Giré sobre mí mismo y esta vez le ataqué yo con mi barra de acero ejerciendo toda la fuerza del mundo. Él paró el golpe con una de las espadas aunque yo le empujé un tanto hacia atrás y tuvo que despegarse de mí volviéndose sobre sus botas para recomponerse del enfrentamiento. Esos dos movimientos habías sido realmente dignos del Capitán de un ejército como aquel. Suspiré impresionado.

Alcé mis ojos hacia Nerumi que observaba cada detalle de mis movimientos con una sonrisa llena de curiosidad y satisfacción. Al instante, regresé al ataque. Los dos empezamos a chocar nuestras armas y a defendernos de cada golpe con unas habilidades excepcionales. Sin embargo, yo me basaba más en los movimientos de mi cuerpo mientras que Zoro se movía por su propia fuerza.

En una de esas, tuvo la genial idea de atacarme con una de las espadas que yo logré frenar por poco con el puñal que había sacado en un ágil movimiento de mi cintura. Mi otra mano estaba demasiado ocupada en intentar no ser degollado por su otro filo.

-He de reconocer que eres bueno.-Sonrió. Parecía que estaba disfrutando de la pelea.

-Gracias.-Asentí, me agaché y esta vez, perdió el equilibrio nada más darle un buen golpe con el bastón en los gemelos. El capitán calló al suelo. Yo aproveché esa ventaja para volverme sobre mis pies, girar el metal entre mis dedos a toda velocidad y atacarle pero él ya se había levantado. Sentí, de repente, un enérgico impacto en mi estómago que me echó dos pasos hacia atrás y en cuanto me recompuse, vi como el Capitán ya estaba prácticamente encima de mí. Lo esquivé a duras penas porque noté un corte limpio en mi mejilla derecha. No lo suficientemente profundo pero sí bastante desagradable.

La pelea estaba más igualada de lo que pensaba.

Retrocedí un tanto, chisté con la lengua y fruncí el ceño avanzando está vez hacia él con ímpetu. Golpeaba cada uno de sus puntos flacos o abiertos y él intentaba esquivarme cada vez con más dificultad. Mis movimientos se volvieron más rápidos, mis manos deslizaban mi arma con más destreza. Él paraba cada golpe aunque pude darle más de una vez.

Y en una de esas, le asesté uno con todas mis fuerzas en el costado izquierdo, noté como le había partido un par de costillas. Él se quejó de dolor pero aguantó de pie sin inmutarse. Sabía que estaba cada vez más cansado y yo aprovechaba esa ventaja con ganas. La idea era que él perdiese cada vez más reflejos al esquivar y así, yo pudiera aprovechar la oportunidad para lanzarlo fuera del círculo trazado sobre la arena bajo nuestros pies.

Y tras varios encontronazos donde yo también me agotaba por momentos aunque llevando una clara ventaja, pude al fin, derribarle contra el suelo deshaciéndome de sus espadas. Le rodeé orgulloso de mi hazaña mientras intentaba recomponer el aliento.

-Parece que se ha acabado.-Dije volviendo a reducir mi arma de metal hasta aquel pequeño cilindro.

Sin embargo, Zoro me pilló en ese momento lo suficientemente desprevenido como para darme un enérgico impacto sobre mis tobillos haciéndome caer al suelo. Antes de que pudiese hacer nada más, me apresó contra el polvo del suelo, sacó un cuchillo y lo clavó en mi garganta apretando un poco más de la cuenta.

-No estés tan seguro.-Soltó sonriente.-Nunca debes bajar la guardia de esa manera, aficionado.

-¡Ya está bien!-Oí de fondo al señor de Shaéz gritar.-Parece que ya tenemos a un ganador. Intenté desenvolverme de su agarre pero no pude. Resoplé cerrando los ojos. No podía creer que un despiste como aquel me hubiese hecho perder de una forma tan absurda. Sin duda, las peleas de casa no tenían nada que ver con una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo real.- ¡Démosle la enhorabuena al Capitán y festejemos su victoria con una buena cerveza!-Alzó la voz. Todos los soldados festejaron esa noticia.

Zoro se levantó dejándome libre y me tendió la mano. Yo la agarré y me incorporé. Me revolví el pelo y aparté la sangre de mi labio.

-Ha sido un fantástico encuentro.-Me felicitó el peli verde y muchos gritaron jaleando ese hecho. Se habían dado cuenta de que era capaz de igual e incluso de aventajar a alguien tan fuerte como él.

-Muchas gracias. Ha sido un placer.-Le tendí la mano. Él me la estrechó.-Lo mismo digo aunque mis adulaciones carece de sentido si ya todo el mundo sabe algo así.-Él se echó a reír ante mi comentario.

Vi como todos se alejaban para empezar a beber o a festejar o simplemente regresar con sus tareas. En el camino algunos hombres más me dieron la enhorabuena y yo me sentí orgulloso de mi mismo. Sin embargo, no había conseguido mi objetivo principal. Tras soltar un largo suspiro, avancé hacia donde los señores de Shaéz aún estaban sentados. Parecían conversar algo hasta que yo llegué al punto de encuentro frente a ellos.

-Ha sido una auténtica lástima.-Thatch se levantó y nos estrechamos las manos.-Pero es la primera vez que veo a alguien rebatir a ese hombre de una forma tan inteligente. Si pulierais algunas cosas seríais un luchador sensacional.-Yo asentí, le di las gracias y vi cómo se alejó hacia Zoro. Imaginé que quería felicitar también su trabajo.

-El error más estúpido de mi vida.-Me volví hacia ella que se había levantado de su asiento.

-Sin duda. Os ha costado un importante papel.

-Siento haberos defraudado.

-No os conozco. No tenéis potestad para defraudarme.-Me soltó sin más. Parecía realmente decepcionada de que no hubiese conseguido aquello.-Espero volver a encontraros algún día en el campo de batalla con una visión un poco menos confiada de vuestro enemigo.

-Sin duda.

-Buena suerte.-Observé como se alejaba sin más. Asentí decepcionado conmigo mismo. Cómo podía haber tenido un fallo tan estúpido, me preguntaba una y otra vez.

Y así, mi plan fracasó estrepitosamente, de repente.

Aquella noche de luna llena, sentado en uno de los tocones que había alrededor de una fogata apagada, balanceé el puñal entre mis dedos tras un largo suspiro. Después de llegar hasta allí había quedado fatal ante todos esos soldados de risas socarronas y miradas arrogantes. Aunque me hubiesen animado al terminar, sabía que solo sentían lástima por mí. Al final, la práctica había resultado ser catastrófica. Sonreí irónico e intenté pensar en un plan más. No podía irme de allí como ella me había sugerido sin más. Tenía que insistir de alguna forma. Después de todo, no podía marcharme de allí con las manos vacías.

Como podía ser tan hipócrita.

En realidad estaba en ese estúpido lugar para arrancarle la vida. No para reír y divertirme, o para pelear para hacer que ella me eligiera para un papel que no iba a cumplir. Pensé en Yuu y me sentí realmente frustrado al no poder hacer nada más por ella. Culpable, por no estar haciendo algo más rápido para poder liberarla. Era horrible pensar que estaba tan lejos y cerca de salvarla, que dolía. Al final, tal y como había dicho Ace siempre, era un completo desastre. Un perdedor.

-¿No podéis dormir?-De repente, en medio de la noche oí su cálido y bonito tono de voz a mi espalda. Sonreí e inmediatamente enfundé el puñal.

-Supongo que estoy ideando un plan alternativo a este.-Respondí ingeniosamente, vi cómo se acercaba hacia el lugar donde yo estaba y compartía mi asiento. La miré descaradamente mientras se dedicaba a observar las estrellas. Llevaba encima de aquel vestido celeste, una bonita bata oscura de hilo perfecta para cubrirse del frío. Tenía el pelo suelto y revuelto. Una apariencia que no tenía nada que ver con esa tarde, y sus ojos relucían bajo la luz de aquella noche.

Era preciosa.

-¿Y por qué buscáis un plan alternativo? ¿He sido muy dura tal vez?-Me miró cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa. Mi corazón empezó a latir con presteza sin siquiera darme cuenta.

-Bueno, está claro que he perdido el combate y por lo tanto mi oportunidad para que os fiéis de mí.-Solté despreocupado restándole importancia a ese error garrafal que había cometido.-Siempre he sido un fiasco así que no pasa nada.-Apoyé las manos sobre el tocón mientras dirigía mis ojos hacia el firmamento.

-No sois un fiasco.-Rió.-Y tampoco creo que seáis tan malo como habéis dicho. Me parece que os guardabais algún as en la manga.

-Siento decepcionaros pero no era así.-Negué resignado volviendo a mirarla.

-Ha sido la primera vez que mi Capitán se ha parado a pensar en cómo frenar esa forma tan ingeniosa de luchar que teníais. Creedme, sé que ha sido un reto para él.-Me sonrió.

-Es un gran honor escuchar algo así de vos.-Reconocí.

-Y, si habéis pensado lo contrario, os equivocáis. No he dicho en ningún momento que debáis iros.-Soltó sin más. Abrí los ojos de par en par al oírla.-Tal vez, no seáis el guerrero más fuerte de todo el mundo pero, tenéis otras cosas increíbles. La facilidad con la elaboráis esas estrategias, o la forma en la que pensáis las cosas. O el hecho de no rendiros por muy mal que se ponga el asunto.-Me miró de una manera tan intensa que pensé, durante un segundo, que en cualquier momento sería capaz de cometer alguna extraña locura. Pero no fue así y yo respiré hondo para intentar calmarme quitándome esos extraños pensamientos de la cabeza.-Son unas cualidades impresionantes.-Ella siguió.-Creo que necesitaré a alguien así a mí lado después de todo.-Vi cómo se levantaba.- ¿Qué os parece? Aunque aún no me fio al cien por cien.-Arrugó de nuevo la nariz de esa forma que me ponía tan nervioso.-Pero, esa forma de pensar que tenéis puede ser una ventaja impresionante. Si estáis de acuerdo.-Nada más oírla noté como mi alma se llenaba de alivio. Al final mi plan seguía en pie. Eso era algo estupendo.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-Dije sin pensármelo dos veces.

-Bien pues,-me tendió la mano,-vais a ser mi consejero. Bienvenido a esta aventura.-Yo me fijé en sus bonitos dedos y luego en sus esmeraldas expectantes para bajar a su mano una vez más. La agarré con decisión y sin querer, sin saber por qué exactamente en vez de simplemente estrechársela, nada más tenerla, la acerqué a mí y le besé con dulzura los nudillos.

Noté como ella se tensaba y al levantar la vista le vi los pómulos ligeramente sonrosados. Mi pulso se aceleró.

-Disculpad mi descaro pero, era mi forma de agradeceros el favor.-Aun le sostenía la mano. Algo en mí no quería soltársela.

-No me falléis. Prometédmelo.-Fijó aquellos impresionantes ojos en los míos un poco más seria. Yo dudé unos segundos. Una promesa era algo realmente importante para mí. Era poner en juego mi nombre y mi honor. Y si se lo prometía, la estaría engañando como un condenado. Pero si no lo hacía, la vida de Yuuki peligraría más y ella era más importante. No podía fallar con mi misión por mucho que me pesara.

-Os lo prometo.-Mentí.

Ella me dedicó una magnifica sonrisa llena de confianza. Me había dado la oportunidad que deseaba y yo me sentí el hombre más despreciable y rastrero del mundo. Al momento le aparté la mirada culpable.

-Buenas noches Sabo.-Me nombró antes de marcharse haciéndome sentir un enorme vacío en todo mi ser.

-Buenas noches mi señora.-Le solté la mano suave y cálida que aún tenía cogida. Ella volvió a su tienda y yo la vi alejarse notando como mi estómago se encogía.

No podía cumplir con esa promesa. Debía asesinarla. Debía rescatar a Yuu de las garras de Akainu. No podía fallarle a mi hermana aunque supusiese la pérdida de la libertad para el mundo.

Sin embargo, en ese instante no me di cuenta de que ella sería mi perdición.


	8. Chapter 8

_Capítulo 8_

Recuerdo que cuando abrí los ojos aquella mañana o tarde, no estaba muy segura de que momento del día era, me dolía absolutamente toda la espalda. Sin embargo, no había dormido tan bien en años por lo que ese pequeño detalle no me importó demasiado. Era más crucial para mí, en ese instante, averiguar dónde estaba y cómo había acabado allí. Poco a poco me senté sobre la cama analizando cada uno de los objetos que había en aquel bonito dormitorio. Fuera seguía lloviendo. Sin embargo, no conseguí encontrar ninguna conexión con algún sitio que yo conociera. Y entonces, caí en la cuenta de que tal vez, estuviese en la casa de Kouga. Aunque… ¿cómo demonios había llegado hasta allí? Después de lo que su padre me había hecho...Torcí el morro y comencé a pensar en todas las opciones posibles.

Hasta que de repente, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de par en par. Por ella apareció una mujer con el pelo castaño claro recogido en un bonito moño y un vestido elegante. Imaginé que tal vez sería una doncella. Pero iba vestida demasiado bien. Eso me hizo dudar.

-Estás despierta.-Dijo sorprendida.-Llamaré a Minerva.-Se acercó a la cómoda y cogió una campanilla que la hizo sonar. Yo arrugué la nariz. Esa mujer no era una doncella. Era la señora de aquella casa, no obstante, era demasiado joven para ser la madre de Kouga.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?-Me preguntó con amabilidad.

-Bien.-Contesté.-Perdone, ¿podría hacerle una pregunta?-Ella asintió mientras sonreía.- ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estás en mi casa. Soy Alice, la mujer de Jon un amigo íntimo de Kouga.-Oír aquello último me tranquilizó. Vi cómo se sentaba sobre la cama y me analizaba las heridas de la espalda que parecían cicatrizar.

-Siento molestarla.

-No me molestas. Desde que llegaste hace dos días, lo único que has hecho ha sido dormir.-Se llevó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja mientras, con algunos utensilios me aplicaba un par de ungüentos para paliar el dolor.-Además, Kouga nos pidió ayuda de esa manera en la que uno no puede rechazarla así que…no pudimos decir que no.-Mientras ella hablaba yo me di cuenta de que mis muñecas estaban libres de cadenas. Me mordí el labio sintiéndome de pronto, terriblemente extraña. Las había tenido puesta desde tan pequeña que nunca me las había visto completamente desprovistas de ellas.-Por las heridas no te preocupes. Están cicatrizando muy bien.

-¿Sabéis qué soy?-Cuestioné sin entender exactamente por qué me estaba ayudando. Tal vez, al verme sin cadenas, no pensaba que yo fuese…

-Una esclava. Lo sé.-Contestó con una ternura irreal.-Lo sabemos. Pero no te asustes. Nosotros no somos de esa clase de seres ricos tan arrogantes y discriminatorios.-La oí.-La esclavitud siempre ha sido una mala idea. Hace sufrir a personas buenas sin necesidad por el simple hecho de llevar una marca en la piel.-La miré. Ella me sonrió.-No te preocupes. No somos como ese tipo de gente. Aquí estarás a salvo hasta que Kouga y tú encontréis un lugar mejor.

-¿Kouga y yo?-Arrugué la nariz desconcertada.- ¿Sabéis que ocurrió aquella noche?-Me atreví a preguntar finalmente. Ella parecía una persona cercana y amable.

-Claro.-Susurró la mujer bajando algunas cuartas su tono de voz. En ese instante, Minerva hizo acto de presencia en la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Me habéis llamado señora?

-Sí. ¿Podrías prepararle a Ibbya algo rico para almorzar?-Preguntó con dulzura. La doncella asintió y acto seguido se fue.-Lo que pasó aquella noche fue algo terrible.-Susurró.-Es cierto que ese hombre siempre ha sido así desde luego.-Comenzó a hablar. Yo la escuché atenta.-Siempre ha tenido a Kouga demasiado encerrado en ese mundo de soberbia y vanidad. Constantemente lavándole el cerebro con la diferencia entre alguien que podía llegar a lo más alto y alguien que era un desecho de la sociedad. No obstante, y tú lo habrás descubierto ya, él nunca ha sido así. Kouga ama la libertad por encima de cualquier cosa porque siempre ha carecido de ella. Así que, continuamente veías como ayudaba a los demás sin pedir nada a cambio, como hacía todo lo posible porque su familia estuviese a salvo de ese hombre. Era perverso y cruel. Un maltratador nato. No sé si se merecía ese destino o no pero supongo que todo eso que Kouga vivió esa noche, para él fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Imagino que, al final, fue natural que él no soportara más todos los castigos físicos que infligía a las personas que más le importaban.-Me miró con una atrevida sonrisa.-No me sorprendió que se enamorara de ti sabiendo como es. Ni siquiera que haya dejado absolutamente todo atrás por tenerte a su lado.

-¿Todo atrás…? ¿A qué os referís?

-Cuando perdiste la conciencia su padre dio la orden de matarte. Pero él fue mucho más rápido y se abalanzó contra los dos soldados que murieron al instante y después,-vi cómo se mordía el labio pensando bien lo que iba a decir a continuación,-después asesinó a su padre para liberarte.

Abrí los ojos de par en par impactada por aquella terrible noticia. La culpabilidad me apretó con fuerza la garganta y la boca del estómago. Por un momento, sentí unas horribles nauseas.

-¿Qué…?-Pronuncié con un hilo de voz incrédula.-Eso no puede ser…-Alice me agarró de las manos con el rostro lleno de tristeza pero intentando reconfortarme a toda costa.

-No es culpa tuya.-Supuse que me dijo todo aquello al ver la expresión que se dibujaba en mi cara.-Ese hombre era cruel. Déspota y despiadado. Kouga lo habría hecho por ti o por cualquier otro motivo antes o después. No te haces una idea del horror que era ese ser.

-Pero aun así…-agaché el rostro,-no debió hacerlo…no por mí…-Me mordí el labio.

-Por amor, las personas son capaces de cometer grandes locuras y terribles atrocidades. Su mayor deseo es que estés a salvo sin importar qué. Siéntete muy afortunada, Kouga es un hombre increíble y admirable.

Esa tarde, intenté descansar ordenando en mi mente cada parte la historia que Alice me había contado. A pesar de lo que ella me había dicho, a pesar de todas esas cosas que supuestamente debía de ver de una forma "positiva", yo era incapaz. Por muy malo que fuese, se trataba de su propio padre. Su familia. Yo no me merecía algo así. Esa muerte estaba de más. Así que, cuando oí como la puerta del dormitorio se abría, respiré hondo intentando pensar las palabras correctas con las que iniciar aquella conversación. Le sentí sentarse sobre la cama y rozarme el hombro izquierdo con la yema de sus dedos.

-Alice me ha dicho que estás despierta.-Susurró con aquel tono de voz que me derretía por dentro. Me mordí el labio. Sabía que no sería capaz de controlarme.

-Sí…-Susurré.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mejor…-Ante mis escuetas respuestas, él tiró de mí para que me tumbase sobre el colchón. Me miró a los ojos serio e intrigado. Como intentando averiguar la verdad que escondían mis ojos verdes.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa…?-Me susurró cerca del rostro. Vi como su pelo rubio descendía con gracia sobre su frente. Me mordí el labio. Estaba allí, lleno de preocupación y mi lengua se fue de control.

-No debiste hacerlo.-Murmuré. Él se incorporó un tanto sin dejar de apoyar su mano izquierda al otro lado de mí cuerpo.-No por mí…-Él suspiró desviando sus ojos unos segundos de los míos.

-Tu solo has sido el detonante final.-Mencionó en aquella íntima conversación.-Si no hubiese sido en este momento, habría sido por cualquier otra cosa Ibbya.

-Yo no me merezco que manches tus manos con la sangre de tu familia.

-Tenía que protegerte. Te quiero.-Volvió a mirarme.

-Pero aun así, ha sido excesivo. Era tu padre…

-No. Era un hombre alejado completamente de mí y de mi forma de pensar. En realidad nunca he creído que fuese un padre para mí a pesar de que le llamaba de esa forma.

-Me da igual. Es tu familia. Y yo soy una esclava. Nada justifica lo que has hecho. No merezco nada de eso…-Susurré notando como los ojos se me empezaban a perlar. Me mordí el labio.

-Ya no eres una esclava. No tienes cadenas. Además, he pensado algo para quitarte esa marca de la pierna.-Volvió sus ojos hacia ese lugar y después, otra vez hacia mí.-Y te lo mereces absolutamente todo porque eres la chica más buena, amable y tierna que he conocido jamás.-Me rozó la mejilla derecha con sus dedos. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi ser.-Te amo. Y eso justifica cualquier cosa.

No estaba convencida de ese detalle. Seguía pensando que había sido excesivo. ¿Qué sería de su madre sin él?, ¿cómo se habría tomado que su propio hijo derramase la sangre de su padre solo por ella? La odiaría y le odiaría a él. No se trataba solo de un hombre cruel y despiadado. Se trataba también de destrozarle la vida a la mujer que le había visto nacer.

-Tu madre…

-Estará mejor sin él.-Me interrumpió en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba decirle. Yo suspiré alejándome de sus ojos. La culpabilidad de mi pecho no se aflojaba.-Ibbya, no ha sido por ti.-Me dijo como si se hubiese adentrado en mis pensamientos.

-¿Y entonces por qué ha sido? Si yo no hubiese aparecido en tu vida, nada de esto habría pasado.-Negué agobiada.

-Pues entonces, posiblemente le habría degollado la siguiente vez que levantase la mano contra mi madre.-Le miré a sus esferas marrones abriendo las mías esmeraldas de par en par.-El motivo es indiferente. Al final…lo habría hecho de todas formas.-Se acercó a mi rostro.-Dejemos a un lado todo eso durante unos segundos. Hay algo que tengo que decirte.-Rozó su nariz con la mía.-Ahora soy dueño de mis decisiones y, después de darle muchas vueltas,-se alzó un poco sobre mí,-creo que voy a quedarme contigo.-Mi corazón se agitó con fuerza.-Ya he encontrado mi sitio en el mundo. Gracias a ti. ¿Me aceptarías?

Alcé mi mano hacia él con los labios entrecerrados. Le roce la mejilla y esbocé una pequeña sonrisa dentro de todo aquel vorágine de sentimientos que se aferraban en mi interior. A pesar de todo, él era todo lo que yo quería. Todo lo que yo necesitaba.

Asentí.

Él sonrió amplio. Se acercó y a mis labios y me besó. Lento y pausado. Hundiendo su lengua en mi boca. Saboreando cada parte de mí. Nos besamos durante casi, minutos. Era el mejor beso que me habían dado jamás. Estaba cargado de amor y cariño. Y cuando le sentía alejarse unos centímetros para respirar, al momento, le agarré de la camisa para que volviese a besarme otra vez.

Pero, en ese momento mientras le besaba, sentí de repente un enorme vacío en mi interior y, asustada, abrí los ojos inmediatamente. Kouga había desaparecido por completo y ante mí se alzaba una enorme oscuridad. Recuerdo perfectamente la primera vez que sentí un gigantesco flujo de energía recorrer cada parte de mi ser. Recuerdo la forma en la que alcé mis manos en medio de aquel vacío y las contemplé extrañada.

Y entonces, escuché ruido de fondo. Parecía una conversación. Algo que no entendía al cien por cien. Poco a poco y entre la oscuridad, caminé con mis pies descalzos hacia el punto en el que el sonido era más fuerte. Hasta que de repente, al abrir y cerrar los ojos de nuevo, me encontraba en aquella escalera de la casa de Kouga observando un panorama aterrador. Yo estaba inconsciente y él parecía quitarme las cadenas. A nuestro lado, su padre yacía muerto en el suelo sobre un gigantesco charco de sangre. Mi estómago se revolvió pero eso no impidió que yo, fuera de mi propio cuerpo, siguiera observando aquella escena. Él me había dado un beso en la frente y me sostenía con fuerza mientras avanzaba hacia donde yo estaba. Vi como pedía perdón a la doncella que mantenía a su madre entre sus brazos.

Y entonces, nada más marcharse conmigo, noté ese vacío aún más fuerte en mi cabeza. Sentí otro poderoso impulso de energía y de pronto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en la habitación donde aún descansaba recuperándome de mis heridas. Pero, la imagen era diferente. Mi yo, que estaba sobre la cama debajo de los brazos de Kouga, gemía y suspiraba ante sus caricias. Me besaba y me sonreía de aquella forma que me hacía suspirar. Se alzó sobre mí sentándose en la cama y me agarró de la muñeca para que le siguiera. Me miró con dulzura. Me acarició la mejilla derecha y retiró de mí cada mechón de pelo oscuro que ocultaba algún resquicio de mi pecho al descubierto. Al punto, los dos dejamos unos segundos de hacer el amor. Y entonces, hablé.

-Sí vamos a quedarnos juntos, ¿cuál es el siguiente paso?-Rocé su mi nariz con la suya. Sonreí. Él me correspondió.

-Iremos a ver a Brook. Es un líder encubierto de la Rebelión de los esclavos del norte. La que está dirigida por Nerumi-san. Está liberando a muchísimas personas. Quiero dar con ella. Estoy convencido de que sabrá como quitarte esa dichosa marca. -Rozó esa zona de la pierna izquierda donde estaba grabado a fuego el símbolo de la esclavitud.-Y creo que puede ser una buena idea quedarnos con ella una temporada si nos aceptase de alguna forma. Así que mañana iremos a ver a Brook y en tres días podremos irnos de este dichoso lugar.

-Salir de la ciudad es arriesgado.-Le dije.-Estoy convencida de que aún…te buscan…

-No podemos quedarnos para siempre aquí.-Rodeó mi cintura con el otro brazo acercándome más a él.-Confía en mí. Te prometo que saldrá bien. Estaremos a salvo.-Volvió a sonreírme, se alzó un poco y me besó.

Yo, frente a mí misma y frente a él, sonreí. Percibí una enorme calidez en mi interior. Era muy feliz. Hacer todas esas cosas. Huir. Escapar. Ser libres. Eran sueños maravillosos para alguien como yo que aún no sabía, si se merecía todo aquello porque sí.

En medio de esa encrucijada cargada de sentimientos, cerré los ojos y suspiré.

En ese momento, pude oír sonidos de guerra. Unos terribles gritos de dolor y espanto. Y entonces, abrí de nuevo los ojos para toparme con una realidad desesperante y desgarradora. Al parecer, la mujer que liberaba a los esclavos había llegado a la ciudad pero, no había esperado que el ejército del señor de Inzia fuese tan fuerte. Al parecer estaban aumentando tanto sus bajas que había decidido retirarse por el momento. Supe que eran ellos, por los emblemas que lucían los soldados de ambos bandos.

Tan atenta estaba a la lucha que cuando, me vi a mi misma allí sentada sobre el suelo intentando escapar del filo de uno de los soldados, no supe cómo reaccionar. Vi mi propia muerte ante mis ojos y yo, paralizada por el miedo de aquella visión aterradora, noté todo mi cuerpo temblar.

Pero justo, en ese momento, antes de que la hoja me atravesara la cara, un filo se interpuso entre nosotros.

-¡Te dije que retrocedieras!-Kouga gravemente herido, había aparecido delante de mí. Empujó al hombre con la espada, le dio una fuerte patada y acto seguido tuvo el hueco suficiente como para rebanarle el cuello.- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!-Volvió a gritarme.

Yo me acerqué a aquella situación. Sentí un mal presentimiento en mi pecho. Sin querer un nudo se aferró a mi garganta. Y la desesperación se adueñó de mi rostro cuando vi como él se volvía para ayudarme a levantarme y de repente, un enemigo le clavó el filo de la espada justo en el abdomen. Una fuerte bocana de sangre se desprendió de los labios de Kouga.

-No…-Susurré yo que veía a través de mí lo que acababa de pasar.

De repente, un gigantesco tigre gris perla apareció de la nada y furioso se llevó por delante al soldado que había arremetido contra él. No obstante, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando vi, como, vencido, se apoyaba sobre mí y caída de rodillas sobre el suelo. Me llevé ambas manos a los labios. Oí como empezaba a hablar desesperada tapándole con mi mano la herida ensangrentada.

-No, no, no…-Dije.-Kouga… Por favor… No puedes dejarme…No…-Le sujeté con fuerza.

-Escucha, tienes que…irte…-Le oí entre susurros.-No puedes…quedarte aquí…tienes que estar a salvo…-Vi como apoyaba la frente magullada en mi hombro. Sonreía.-Yo…estaré bien…

-¡No! ¡No lo estarás! ¡Déjate de tonterías! ¡No vas a estar bien!-Le grité desesperada.-Solo necesitamos a un curandero o a alguien que nos ayude.-Susurré.

Pero yo, de pie frente a nosotros mismos, me volví hacia mí alrededor dándome cuenta de que todo era un caos absoluto. Nadie nos ayudaría.

-Déjalo…solo márchate…-Fijé mis ojos en nosotros.

-No…no voy a dejarte aquí…no voy hacerlo…-Le apreté.-Utilizaré esa magia para detener todo esto. Si tan solo fuese capaz de cambiarlas cosas…Si consigo parar el tiempo para que…

-No…-Me susurró sin dejar de sonreír.-Ni siquiera lo has hecho más de dos segundos… no sabes nada de ese poder… no sabes que puede ocurrirte después…Vete...Ibbya…por favor…

-No puedo hacerlo… -Vi como empecé a llorar.-Te quiero…

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza intentando evitar las lágrimas. Y en el instante en que volví a abrirlos vi como Kouga se alejaba de mí tras ese beso que nos estábamos dando al principio. Noté unas tremendas náuseas y un fuerte mareo. Sin saber cómo, acababa de verle prácticamente medio muerto entre mis brazos. Me agobié tanto que le aparté de encima de mí y empecé a respirar con dificultad intentando analizar todo lo que acababa de ver.

¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Magia? Me miré las manos. La energía que hacía unos segundos fluía por todo mí ser había desaparecido de repente. Alcé mis esferas verdes hacia Kouga que me miraba preocupado.

-Ibbya… ¿estás bien?

-Por los Dioses…-Le abracé con todas mis fuerzas.-Estás vivo…-Le susurré en el oído. Él seguía sin comprender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo pero aun así me correspondió al abrazo.

-Claro que lo estoy, ¿por qué has dicho algo así?-Me cuestionó.

-Verás…-Me separé de él aun agobiada.-He visto…algo…-Me mordí el labio. Él arrugó la nariz desconcertado.

-¿Algo…?

-No…no estoy segura de qué era pero,-volví mis ojos hacia las palmas de mis manos una vez más. Esta vez, temblaban,-parecían visiones sobre el futuro o algo así…

-¿Visiones?-Sus ojos extrañados se clavaron en mí. Kouga me agarró las manos con fuerza.- ¿Y qué has visto?-Guardé silencio durante unos minutos. Aquella guerra. El dolor. Las lágrimas. El recuerdo de su cuerpo medio inerte sobre el mío me sobrecogió de nuevo. Sentir otra vez como se le escapaba la vida sin que yo pudiese hacer nada. Me empezó a doler el corazón y sin querer, empecé a llorar.-Ibbya…-Se acercó a mí inquieto. Subió sus manos hasta rozar mis brazos.-Ey…

No podía hacerle aquello. No podía decirle que le había visto morir sin más. Si se lo soltaba, estaba claro que sería un mal mayor. No quería preocuparle con cosas que seguramente no fuesen a pasar. Posiblemente, las había visto por el efecto de los golpes, los ungüentos y la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Quería convencerme a mí misma de que solo había sido un terrible sueño. Esa espantosa visión nunca debió existir.

-No lo sé.-Mentí mordiéndome el labio.-Solo sé que era horrible y muy doloroso…-Me sorbí la nariz. Él me abrazó.

-Deberías descansar.-Me rozó la mejilla con dulzura tras separarse de mí. Sonrió comprensivo.-No te preocupes por nada. Seguro que solo ha sido efecto de tu imaginación. Mientras yo esté contigo, estarás a salvo.

Sin embargo, yo no pude dormir en toda la noche. El simple hecho de cerrar los ojos y verle una y otra vez, perder la vida ante mis ojos sin poder hacer absolutamente nada me ahoga en culpabilidad. Era desgarrador. Un sentimiento de enorme vacío. Era como sí, todo por lo que él había luchado y sacrificado para poder tenerme, terminase en nada. Aun así, seguía pensando que había sido producto de mi imaginación pero, las imágenes eran tan reales que en el fondo, me daba miedo, que fuese alguna especie de premonición.

Aquella mañana nada más levantarme, vi como él descansaba pacíficamente a mi lado sin ningún tipo de mal sueño. Suspiré tranquila rozándole con la yema de los dedos el pelo intentando no despertarle. Sonreí mordiéndome el labio. Le amaba. Si aquello que mi mente había ideado era algún tipo de visión, debía frenarla. Él no podía abandonarme. Yo no iba a aceptar algo así bajo ningún concepto. Así que, en primer lugar, intentaría investigar en los libros de los que Alice y Jon dispusieran en su casa.

Kouga fue aquella mañana a arreglar el encuentro con ese tal Brook mientras yo, me internaba en la pequeña y acogedora biblioteca de la que nuestros anfitriones disponían. Ojeé algunos títulos intentando encontrar algo que estuviese relacionado con visiones. Podía hacerlo. A pesar de ser una esclava siempre había sido muy curiosa y de niña, aprendía a leer. No había sido muy difícil. De manera que busqué y rebusqué y solo di con un par de ejemplares que hablaban de magia.

Yo no sabía nada de magia. Solo que existían personas que nacían con algún tipo de poder mágico en su interior que con el tiempo era capaz de aprender a desarrollarlo y manejarlo. Sabía que había magos en el mundo pero nunca, había visto a ninguno.

Revisé el primer libro que simplemente mencionaba a grandes magos de la historia hasta ese momento y de las guerras que participaron o las cosas que hicieron. Todas grandes hazañas. Suspiré. Aquello no me servía para nada. Leí el otro libro y encontré algunos detalles más sobre la magia. Como cuando aparecía o como se podía manejar de una forma más efectiva. Pero todo realmente general y poco útil. Sin embargo, di con una lista de magos y magas cuyos poderes se habían heredado con el paso de las generaciones. Al parecer no existían dos magos con los mismos poderes en el mundo. Simplemente, cuando un poder moría, algún tipo de aleatoriedad lo hacía reaparecer en otro niño o niña recién nacido. Eso llamó mi atención.

Así que me fijé en todos sus nombres y en si había alguien que tuviese algún tipo de magia relacionada con las visiones. Pero ninguna concretaba nada. Aun así, me llamó la atención el nombre de una maga del continente de Menithez, de las islas del sur que utilizaba un tipo de magia relacionada con el tiempo. Con la nariz arrugada, investigué en el libro anterior el nombre de esa mujer.

Hasta que de repente di con él. Se llamaba _Gold D. Marian_

Según su historia había muerto muy joven al dar a luz. Me fijé en la fecha en la que había fallecido y me quedé realmente sorprendida. Daba la casualidad de que había sido precisamente el año de mi nacimiento. Rápidamente, comencé a leerme su historia. Al parecer había sido la maga real del Reino de Rolán y las Islas de Verano. Su magia se basaba en controlar el tiempo. Era capaz de pararlo. De sentir fuertes corrientes mágicas y de detectar el espíritu de las personas. Era capaz de mover objetos alterando su tiempo en el espacio. Eso fue algo que no comprendí a la perfección pero al seguir leyendo me di cuenta de que era capaz de mover enormes superficies con solo levantar una de sus manos.

Curiosa, por saber si yo tenía algo que ver con ella, alcé mi mano derecha hacia la estantería frente a mí y miré los libros concentrándome al cien por cien. Arrugaba el entrecejo y apretaba los labios. Sin embargo, nada ocurrió. Yo suspiré agotada por el inútil esfuerzo. Cerré los ojos intentando regresar a la calma pero en ese instante, noté una fuerte corriente de energía fluir por todo mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos asustada.

Me miré las manos y se me ocurrió probar una vez más.

Alce mis dedos hacia esos dichosos libros. Intenté concentrarme en su forma. En su color. En la manera en la que estaban dispuestos en la estantería. En el olor que desprendían. No podía ser tan difícil. Y efectivamente, al cabo de un minuto, de repente y sin previo aviso, un montón de libros se alzaron de la estantería al aire.

Abrí los ojos de par en par impactada por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Un vuelco sobrecogió mi corazón. Eso era sin duda…magia…

-Oh Dios mío…-Susurré al tiempo que bajaba mi mano. Todos los libros se precipitaron contra el suelo. Di un pequeño botecito sobre mi asiento del susto. De nuevo ese mareo se aferró un poco a mi mente.

Cerré los ojos e intenté analizar que acababa de ocurrir. Respiré hondo. Era imposible que yo pudiese usar magia. Nunca la había usado. ¿Cómo era posible que precisamente ahora que era libre podía…?

Y entonces caí en la cuenta.

-Las cadenas…-Susurré.-Reprimían eso…-A pesar de que parecía estar calmada. Estaba más sorprendida que nunca. Todo aquello que estaba descubriendo era nuevo y escalofriante. Además estaba sucediendo demasiado deprisa.-No puedo creérmelo.

Entonces, seguí leyendo. Hasta que finalmente di con la información que necesitaba. _Gold D. Marian_ también era capaz de visualizar el pasado, el presente y el futuro de forma nítida y clara solo con pensar en una persona concreta.

En ese instante, mi cuerpo tembló.

Alcé mis ojos hacia la estantería de madera, ahora medio vacía, y noté como las pulsaciones de mi corazón empezaban a acelerarse como nunca. Si yo podía ver a través del tiempo eso significaba que las visiones de la noche anterior habían sido…reales…

Noté un fuerte nudo apretarme la garganta. Me mordí el labio, buscando una solución a toda aquella locura que de repente estaba descubriendo. Y entonces, pensé que tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuese, para cambiar el destino.

Kouga no podía morir.


	9. Chapter 9

_Capítulo 9_

Nunca olvidaría la mañana en la que el abuelo regresó a casa. Venía completamente solo acompañado de un par de hombres de su guardia personal. Pero nadie más. Eso me pareció lo más extraño del mundo. ¿Dónde estaban Yuuki y Sabo? Había cosas que no me terminaban de encajar porque, a pesar de que ellos no estaban, el abuelo parecía contento y sonriente. Tuve un mal presentimiento.

Aun así, lo mejor sería esperar una explicación decente por su parte a ponerme como un energúmeno allí mismo delante de todos nuestros trabajadores. Sanji, a mi lado, pensaba exactamente igual.

Tras el típico saludo cordial de bienvenida, nos adentramos en la casa y seguimos al viejo Garp hasta la sala de reuniones. Parecía que él también necesitaba explicarnos muchas cosas. Nada más llegar, nos acomodamos alrededor de la gigantesca mesa rectangular.

-¿Y bien?-Pregunté impaciente. Sanji me miró a mí y después al abuelo.

-Imagino que tu pregunta hace referencia a tus hermanos.-Asentí serio.-Se han quedado en el norte.-Respondió sin más. En ese instante, una doncella llevó algunas viandas para que almorzáramos un poco antes del festejo que se celebraría ese día por el regreso del señor de aquellas tierras.

-¿Se han quedado en el norte?-Sanji cuestionó aquello arrugando la nariz sin comprender nada.

-Así es. Akainu les necesitaba para algunas tareas de crucial importancia.

-¿Cómo cuáles?-Sanji estaba siendo amable pero yo fruncí el ceño enfadado. En la carta que todos habíamos leído, nadie hablaba de que se tuviesen que quedar allí. Sabo tal vez, pero a Yuuki ni se la mencionaba.

-Necesita a alguien de confianza en su consejo puesto que parece que gobernará las islas de Isgard a partir de ahora. Por eso eligió a Sabo.-Mintió deliberadamente aunque yo en ese momento, no lo sabía.

-¿Y Yuu?-Intercedió Sanji. Al nombrarla a ella el abuelo suspiró cambiando su rostro por uno terriblemente entristecido.

-Las tropas del norte se están debilitando y las nuestras, con las guerras en Mansem también. Así que, hemos decidido que se organizará un matrimonio para unir ambos ejércitos y tierras.

Nada más oírle abrí los ojos de par en par.

-¿Qué, qué?-Me levanté apoyando las palmas de mis manos sobre la mesa de madera observando incrédulo y un tanto molesto al abuelo.- ¡¿Yuuki va a casarse?! ¿Cómo se ha decido eso?

-Es un matrimonio que a nuestro pueblo le conviene. Simplemente se ha decido así.

-Imagino entonces que ella no estará de acuerdo.-Apuntó Sanji suspirando resignado. Sabía cómo era Yuuki e imaginaba que resistiría a toda costa.

-Me temo que no.-Comentó Garp.

-No me puedo creer que le tendieras esa trampa.-Le señalé azorado y muy enfadado.- ¡Eso no es típico de ti!

-Ya lo sé pero nuestra gente se muere de hambre, la capital no nos ayudará si las guerras continúan. Nos quedaremos sin hombres. Sin víveres. Lo mejor es un matrimonio para ayudarnos mutuamente.

-¡¿Con Akainu?! ¡¿Con su maldito sistema esclavista?! ¡¿En qué estás pensando?!-Vi como el viejo agachaba la cabeza culpable y lleno de remordimientos. Al fin y al cabo se trataba de Yuuki, su querida nieta Yuuki. Y aquella situación, aquella decisión, le dolía como al que más. Pero yo no me achanté.- ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!

-Luffy, cálmate.-Intentó mediar Sanji.- ¿Sabemos al menos quién será el supuesto marido?

-El hijo de Akainu.-Comentó el abuelo.

-¿Quiere decir que Yuuki heredará todas esas tierras cuando Akainu muera?-Garp asintió.

-Conozco como es ella. Y sé que cuando eso ocurra, será capaz de desmontar todo el sistema oscuro y tétrico de Isgard de alguna forma.

-¡¿Y mientras tanto qué?!-Pero yo seguía enfadado y molesto. Nada de todas esas tonterías que el viejo soltaba por la boca me servían como una buena excusa por la cual dejar a mi hermana pequeña a su suerte.

En cuanto acabase aquella reunión, escribiría inmediatamente una carta a Ace.

-Sabo la protegerá.

-¿Contra un marido legítimo?-Intercedió de nuevo Sanji.-En el momento en que le coloque un maldito anillo en el dedo, Sabo no podrá hacer absolutamente nada para que ese tipo, quien sea, la trate bien o con consideraciones.

-No puedo creer que hayas podido hacer algo así.-Afirmé indignado.-Cogeré un caballo y me presentaré en Isgard para asegurarme de que ella está bien. Y si no está contenta con todo esto…

-No lo sabe.-Me interrumpió el abuelo. Yo abrí aún más las cuencas de mis ojos.-O creo que es así. Tal vez Akainu la haya informado.

-¡¿No se lo dijiste?!-Golpeé la mesa con mis puños.

-No fui capaz.-La tristeza de su rostro se afianzó aún más. Desde hacía rato, el viejo Garp no era capaz de levantar la cabeza para mirarnos decentemente.-De todas formas, no puedes ir. Debes quedarte aquí.-Se levantó del asiento.-Yo tengo que ir al este. El rey requiere de mi presencia en Assiah. Al parecer hay un mago oscuro en Mansem que está destruyendo todo lo que…

-¡Me importa una mierda ese mago!-Le miré desafiante.-Voy a recuperar a mis hermanos. Algo me dice que no se han quedado voluntariamente.

-Ni hablar. Eres mi nieto y te quedarás aquí protegiendo a nuestra gente. Ese es tu maldito deber.

-¡Me da igual el deber!-Grité. Nunca había estado tan molesto.

-Escucha. Da igual lo que hagamos. El pacto ha quedado sellado así. Si quieres saber algo sobre tus hermanos simplemente escríbeles una carta.-No me convencería. No lo haría en absoluto.-Pero tienes que permanecer aquí. ¡Es una orden!-Alzó la voz el hombre de pelo canoso.

Durante unos minutos la tensión pudo cortarse con un cuchillo. Hasta que finalmente, Sanji se levantó de su asiento y colocó una mano sobre mi hombro.

-Nos quedaremos aquí.-Confirmó.

-¡¿Qué?!-Me giré hacia él exaltado pero entonces, me encontré con sus ojos llenos de decisión. Al parecer, tenía algún tipo de plan.

-Nos quedaremos y protegeremos a nuestra gente Luffy. Estamos en la frontera del territorio con Mansem. No podemos arriesgarnos a dejar nuestro hogar atrás y que algo malo ocurra.-Me dijo serio y decidido.

Finalmente, y comprendiendo un poco que no llegaría a ninguna parte de esa forma, suspiré intentando calmarme. Destensé mis músculos y relajé mis puños. Volví sobre mis pies y clavé los ojos en el abuelo. A pesar de todo, aún seguía muy enfadado.

-Me quedaré. Pero te juro que si me entero de que algo no va bien con ellos,-lo señalé,-iré y mataré a todo el que haga falta para que estén a salvo.-Sentencié.

El viejo Garp suspiró a sabiendas de que tarde o temprano, las acciones de sus nietos, se le escaparían de las manos.

El cielo era negro. Nublado. Empobrecido. La vida en Mansem era un completo sueño alternativo a la realidad. Allí, en aquella tierra llena de volcanes y cenizas, llena de fuego, la conquista contra los gigantes y los trolls se hacía cada vez más y más compleja. Caudillos, reyes en cada pueblo, mercenarios, hombres sin honor. El descontrol se alzaba en cada parte de aquel territorio. Yo lo sabía y aun así, seguía allí intentando interponer un poco de orden de parte de mi rey. Pero era imposible. Una oscuridad terrible se ceñía sobre aquellas tierras. Algo que escapaba a nuestro control.

Posiblemente, un tipo de magia negra.

Miré el maldito mapa de la zona una y otra vez intentando dar con los focos de ese tipo de encantamiento que hacía a los seres de allí más fuertes, crueles y sanguinarios. Algo distante de su naturaleza. Suspiré cerrando un instante los ojos pensando por una milésima de segundo que si Sabo hubiese estado allí, ya habría encontrado la clave de todo. Llevaba más de tres años sin hablarme con él y sin escribirle una carta y aun así, en mi interior, le echaba de menos. Yuuki ya me había regañado en cada uno de sus escritos sobre ese tema así que sabía que algún día, tendría que intentar solucionar aquello que nos separó.

-Comandante.-Uno de mis soldados más fieles apareció de repente por la puerta de mi tienda. Yo alcé mis ojos con el ceño fruncido y la vista cansada.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Han llegado dos cartas para usted.-Me tendió dos pequeños rollos de papel.

-Gracias.-Contesté sin más.-Por cierto, vayamos levantando el campamento. Avanzaremos hacía Blexturm e intentaremos reestructurar la ciudad de alguna forma cuando lleguemos allí.

-¿Alguna novedad sobre esa magia oscura?

-He dado con un par de focos. Pero solo dos.-Me crucé de brazos observando el mapa apuntillado con banderitas y figuras.-Ninguna pista más. Lo peor es que…-me llevé una mano al mentón,-no parecen tener una relación concreta…-Él observó el panel y suspiró.

-No lo parece.

-Bueno, de todas formas seguiremos buscando e insistiendo.-Dije dando por concluida la conversación. Mi soldado hizo un saludo respetuoso y salió de la tienda para cumplir con sus órdenes. En ese momento, yo cogí los dos pequeños tubitos y los desenrollé.

El primero estaba escrito de un puño y letra que desconocía pero que, al ver la firma de un señor, pensé que hacía referencia a la ciudad a la que su partida se disponía a dirigirse. La carta hablaba de esa magia. Hacía referencia a que algo maligno se estaba apoderando de la ciudad arrebatándole el alma. Y pedían ayuda porque habían sido atacados recientemente por un grupo de gigantes que vivían cerca de sus murallas. Decía que esos seres al principio pacíficos, se habían vuelto agresivos y violentos. En tres días habían arrasado con la mayoría de los pueblos granjeros colindantes a la ciudad. Todo era un completo desastre.

 _"Por la presente, reclamo al Comandante Portgas D. Ace su ayuda inmediata como intercesor en las guerras de Mansem. Necesitamos su ayuda con urgencia. Si la ciudad cae ya no habrá nada por lo que luchar"._

Aquel era el último párrafo que venía escrito en ella. Yo suspiré. Teníamos que darnos toda la prisa del mundo o las bajas que habían sufrido., las pérdidas y toda la sangre derramada acabarían convirtiéndose en algo completamente en vano. Y pensé que si defendíamos ese lugar, podríamos abastecernos e idear un plan un poco más acorde a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tal vez encontrásemos la pista perfecta para destruir ese poder oscuro que se empeñaba en matar a aquella parte del mundo.

Cerré la carta con una decisión en la mente claramente tomada. Pero entonces, abrí el otro pequeño rollo de papel. Que contenía una letra perfectamente reconocible; la de Luffy. Avancé por la carta y a medida que leía cosas sobre Yuuki, sobre matrimonio, sobre Sabo, sobre Isgard, mi rostro se iba desencajado.

¿Qué diablos era toda esa idea espantosa? Isgard era un reino muerto y olvidado por todos. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a ese viejo charlatán arreglar ese desastre? Ni siquiera el Rey Marco de la capital era capaz de meterse en algo así. ¿Cómo demonios se le había ocurrido hacer un trato con ese ser despreciable que intentaba obtener el territorio de esa manera? La sola idea de que Sabo fuese su consejero, o de que Yuuki se casara con el hijo de él, me horrorizaban. Si podía haber algo peor que las guerras que luchaba era sin duda aquello. Mi familia rota por un enlace absurdo y sin sentido. Y estaba convencido de que, esas decisiones no las habían tomado ellos mismos por su propia voluntad. Garp me oiría en cuanto me topase con él.

Fruncí el ceño y apreté la carta en mi puño cerrado, arrugándola con rabia. No podía permitir que mis hermanos cayeran en las manos de aquel tipo arrogante e irascible que no dejaba a títere con cabeza si algo no iba como a él le gustaba. No podía dejar que la sangre de Yuuki se mezclara con el hijo de un tipo así. Eso era impensable. Pero… ¿qué podía hacer yo? No podía alejarme de la guerra que luchaba por un bien propio y egoísta. El rey no iba a permitir que eso pasara. Tampoco podía abandonar a la gente de Blexturm a su suerte contra aquella magia negra.

Sin embargo se trataban de mis hermanos. Se trataba de Yuu…No había nada que valiese más para mí que ellos a pesar de que llevase años sin verlos. Eran mi familia. Me mordí el labio lleno de frustración. ¿Qué debía hacer? Seguir con mi deber o ayudar a mi familia. Cualquiera de las dos decisiones era mala. Si dejaba una de las dos cosas, sabía que todo acabaría mal.

Y justo en ese instante, la tela de mi tienda volvió a abrirse.

-Comandante. Ha llegado el médico de refuerzo.-Alcé mis ojos, apartando la frustración de ellos, hacia mi soldado. Venía acompañado de un hombre de pelo negro y mirada fría y distante. Estaba serio y parecía que no había tenido un viaje tranquilo hasta llegar allí. Tenía en su brazo derecho algunas vendas.

-Gracias, puedes dejarnos a solas.-Mi hombre asintió, saludó y se fue. Yo suspiré.-Os ofrecería un asiento cómodo y mullido como en la capital pero aquí, por desgracia, las cosas no son tan lujosas.

-No me importan en absoluto los lujos.-Respondió seco.-Estoy aquí para cumplir una misión.

-Así es. Encargarte de los heridos.-Confirmé. Él asintió.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Trafalgar Law.-Le analicé. Su tez. Su forma de hablar. Su acento. Cada detalle coincidía con algo que tenía en mente.

-¿Eres de Isgard?-Arqueé las cejas expectante. De pronto, su expresión cambió.

-Sí.-Parecía que había algún de sentimiento ligado a la nostalgia en su tono de voz.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-Pregunté.

-Tengo que cumplir con una misión, Comandante.-Reafirmó lo que había dicho al principio. Yo me alcé y me crucé de brazos. Tal vez, él pudiera ser la clave para solucionar los dos frentes que se abrían ante mí.

-No.-Negué. Trafalgar entrecerró los ojos sin comprender nada de lo que yo le intentaba decir.- ¿Por qué estás aquí?-Volví a hacerle la pregunta y de pronto, él pareció reaccionar.

-Quiero recuperar Isgard. Quiero ayudar a mi gente de alguna forma, señor.-Le oí. Esa era la contestación que yo estaba buscando. De repente vi un poco de luz.

-¿Tienes práctica en batallas?-Interrogué.

-No mucha, pero soy capaz de desenvolverme bastante bien.

-De acuerdo. Pues he cambiado de idea. Necesito información urgente de Isgard. Vas a ser mi espía personal. ¿Qué te parecería ir allí y ver qué es lo que está pasando? Necesito algún tipo de información. Toda la que sea relevante o no sobre ese tal Akainu pero sobre todo, sobre su hijo...

….

Observé a mi alrededor el estampado de las pareces de aquella habitación mordiéndome el labio con fuerza. Me sentía triste. Encerrada. Sola. Llevaba allí casi tres meses y no había conseguido aun una forma práctica y plausible de escapar. Simplemente era imposible.

Me levanté de la cama aun con aquel dichoso vestido puesto. Lo odiaba. Odiaba cada parte de aquel encierro sin sentido. Odiaba las rejas de las ventanas, la puerta cerrada con llave. Odiaba no poder ni siquiera salir a tomar mínimamente el aire. Incluso hacía todas las comidas allí dentro. Todo por culpa del abuelo. Fruncí mis labios en una pequeña mueca de dolor. ¿Cómo podía haberme hecho algo así a mí? Yo que le quería tanto…

Pero lo peor sin duda no era eso. Lo peor era que no sabía absolutamente nada de Sabo desde que se marchó. Ni una carta. Ni un mensaje. Nada. Eso me hacía temer por él. Por su vida. Atravesar el océano era muy peligroso. Tardith y las guerras por liberar a los esclavos eran un problema. Acercarse a esa mujer sería una complicación. Estaba convencida de que si le descubrían, ella no tendría piedad con los asesinos o traidores pero, esa tampoco era una opción. Acabar con la única persona en ese dichoso mundo que luchaba por un motivo justo era un tremendo error. ¿Y yo, qué podía hacer para impedirlo? Aunque me escapase de ese lugar, estaba convencida de que no tendría ninguna forma de comunicarme con él. Todo era muy difícil.

Me acerqué a la ventana llena de rejas y miré a través de ella la extensión de la ciudad de Klimberg. Estaba convencida de que en otros tiempos habría sido una de las ciudades más bellas del mundo. Suspiré agotada.

No. En realidad no saber de Sabo no era lo peor. Que el abuelo me hubiese dejado allí abandonada no era lo peor. No saber nada de Ace, de Luffy e incluso de Sanji tampoco era lo más grave. Lo peor de todo era lo que iba a pasar al día siguiente. Un lazo político, militar. Un lazo de casas, de familias. Un estúpido matrimonio.

Nada más pensarlo noté como todo mi cuerpo temblaba.

Había visto desde la ventana a ese ser tosco y enorme. Era desagradable y violento. Daba miedo. La mejor manera de describirlo con una sola palabra podía ser, terrorífico. Y yo tenía que unirme a él. A la fuerza. Sin querer. Aunque me pusiese a objetar o a patalear. Aunque me tuviesen que llevar a rastras hasta ese dichoso templo. Hiciese lo que hiciese, no serviría de nada para poder huir de él.

Aunque no lo pareciese, estaba asustada.

Había estado en situaciones románticas e íntimas con otros hombres pero eso de allí no podía llamarse exactamente hombre. Ni siquiera sabía que iba a ser de mí al día siguiente. O la noche siguiente, cuando su intención fuese ir más allá conmigo.

En ese instante cerré los ojos intentando no pensar en eso. Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la piel. Tenía que encontrar una forma viable de poder escapar pero yo, allí, completamente sola, sin ningún tipo de apoyo logístico sería imposible. Como mucho podía llegar hasta la puerta de la fortaleza pero, ¿después? Estaba convencida de que si un guardia me veía, llamaría a los demás y eso supondría volver a empezar desde cero con todo. Así que ya está, no había forma humana de huir.

En ese instante, llamaron a la puerta. Con un pequeño adelante de mis labios una de las doncellas que me atendía últimamente, se internó en el dormitorio. Llevaba una tela entre los brazos.

-Finalmente lo tengo señorita.-Yo ni siquiera la miré. Lo que había tras la ventana me parecía mucho más interesante.

-Me da igual. Llévatelo. No me lo voy a poner.-Solté fría y distante.

-Pero señorita, como futura reina, es una tradición que…

-¿Futura reina?-Fruncí el ceño y la miré.- ¿Acaso pensáis que voy a ser reina de este infierno? ¿Con él? Estáis completamente desquiciada.-En el instante en el que dije aquello vi como la mujer, de mediana edad, agachaba el rostro entristecida. Yo suspiré sintiendo como me había pasado un poco de la raya.

-Siento mucho que no os agrade este sitio señorita. Sé que tal vez ahora parezca sombrío y desalentador pero Klimberg antaño fue un lugar maravilloso en el que vivir a pesar de sus problemas.-La mujer dejó la tela sobre la cama y sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta para salir del dormitorio. En cuanto lo hizo, oí como echaba la llave.

Me mordí el labio desviando mis ojos desde ese bulto sobre la cama hasta la puerta. Y cuando me vi sola de verdad, avancé hacia el colchón, deslicé la tela y descubrí el precioso vestido azul que había tras ella. Era de una tela suave y fina que simplemente caía con un bonito fruncido en la cintura. Tenías las manchas largas y el escote redondo. Estaba segura de que habría sido el vestido que hubiese elegido si alguna vez tuviese que ponerme uno o tuviese que casarme. Sin embargo en ese instante, con solo verlo sentía como si fuesen unas cadenas a punto de ser colocadas sobre mis muñecas. Y entonces, empecé a agobiarme. Mi situación no podía acabar así, sin más.

Di vueltas durante unos minutos por toda la habitación. De vez en cuando me paraba y visualizaba el vestido. Lo analizaba. Negaba y volví a caminar dando círculos.

-Tiene que haber una dichosa manera de huir.

No obstante, tres minutos más tarde, la puerta volvió a abrirse tras girar la cerradura. Por ella la doncella que me había llevado el vestido, entró y se hizo a un lado. Tenía el rostro agachado y parecía que esperaba a que alguien pasase. Y efectivamente era así. Cuando le vi avanzar di dos pasos hacia atrás. Todo mi cuerpo se tensó. Noté como mi pulso se aceleraba presa del miedo. Sin embargo, era algo que no estaba dispuesta a mostrarle. Así que respiré hondo, me crucé de brazos y fruncí ligeramente el ceño.

-Mi hermana llegará a la fortaleza exactamente dentro de una hora. Quiero que os quitéis esos harapos y que bajéis callada y obediente al salón principal.-Me ordenó con aquella cara llena de enfado. Estaba segura de que su horrible padre le había enviado allí para que mantuviésemos algún tipo de conversación.

-No voy a bajar.-Le desafié. Él suspiró y avanzó hasta aproximarse lo suficiente a mí como para casi, acorralarme contra el marco de la ventana. No le aparté la vista ni un solo segundo.

-Lo haréis.-Había relajado sus facciones pero seguía pareciendo un ser cruel y despiadado.

-No.-Vi como arrugaba el entrecejo volviendo a enfadarse pero al segundo rehusó. Eso me extrañó sobremanera. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba ese gesto?

-Por favor.-Me miró serio y yo abrí mis ojos de par en par completamente desconcertada. ¿Acababa de pedírmelo por favor?

-¿Cómo…?

-No pienso repetirlo.-Y de repente, dio un fuerte golpe con el puño cerrado sobre la pared que había detrás de mí. Di un pequeño botecito del susto. No me lo había esperado.-Te cambiarás.-Me miró a los ojos de una forma seria e intimidante a la vez.-Bajarás. Y cenarás con nosotros.

-Ya he dicho que no voy a hacerlo.-Su mirada se oscureció.

-Me da igual. Ya os he dicho que es una maldita orden.-Gruñó.-Si no estáis lista para ese momento, juro que subiré y yo mismo os colocaré ese bonito vestido en vuestra suave piel.-Su mano izquierda se hundió entre mi mejilla y mi pelo suelto castaño. Sonreía de una manera demasiado atrevida y supe que sería capaz de hacerlo. Tragué saliva asustada pero no deshice el contacto visual.

-Atreveos.-Le rebatí casi temblando. Las consecuencias iban a ser terribles.

Sin embargo, ocurrió algo más que escapó a mi completo control. Kid se incorporó, me miró, soltó un bufido y después esbozó una extraña sonrisa en altiva y sádica.

-Una hora.-Dijo sin más. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación seguido de la doncella. Cuando la puerta se cerró con llave sentí como mis piernas perdían su fuerza y me deslicé hasta sentarme en el suelo con la espalda apoyada sobre la pared. Mi frente se perdió entre mis brazos y mis rodillas. Había sido un momento demasiado tenso.

Me mordí el labio tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de mi respiración. Era una pesadilla. Tenía que serlo. Necesitaba huir. No podía casarme con él. No podía hacerlo. Alcé mis ojos hacia ese vestido que seguía sobre la cama, una vez más. Tenía que buscar alguna manera y debía de ser precisamente a esa hora en la que tenía que bajar. No habría otro momento antes del infernal enlace. Pondría en práctica todo lo que mis hermanos me habían enseñado. Estrategia. Lucha. Observación. Sigilo. Era esa noche o nunca.


	10. Chapter 10

_Capítulo 10_

La reunión se había alargado más de lo previsto.

-Si llegamos hasta Munz, tendremos la mitad del camino hecho.-Respondió Zoro a la pregunta de Roy quién dirigía el otro ejército que se había aliado a nosotros. Estaba formado por una gigantesca cantidad de esclavos libres que habían sido obligados a luchar en círculos de peleas en los suburbios de Shaéz y de otras ciudades por las que habíamos pasado.

-Una vez allí, podremos asentarnos un poco más de tiempo antes de continuar hacia el sur.-Indicó Thatch siguiendo una línea del camino trazado con el dedo sobre el gigantesco mapa del continente que había sobre la mesa.-La idea, es llegar a Inzia antes de que pasen dos semanas.

-¿No estamos tardando demasiado?-Cuestioné dándole vueltas a los planes que todos hacían.-Para cuando lleguemos habrán podido prepararse lo suficiente como para retenernos y menguar la fuerza de nuestros hombres.

-Pero es mejor ir preparados.-Asintió Zoro.

-Inzia es una ciudad enorme y sus muros son tan altos que es como si fuésemos a atacar una fortaleza impenetrable.-Comentó Roy que me dedicaba una mirada seria y determinante.

-Será una complicación asaltarla.-Siguió Zoro.

-Sobre todo porque sus amos disponen de un ejército muy bien organizado.-Thatch se llevó una mano a la sien y yo me di cuenta de que estaba cansado. El sol había empezado a ocultarse hacía más de media hora.

-De todas formas, aun no debemos centrarnos en eso. Tenemos que llegar a Munz mañana como poco. Debemos concentrarnos en nuestros objetivos a corto plazo. Con una guerra por delante no sabemos qué puede ocurrir más allá de mañana a pesar de que los Dioses estén con nosotros.-Continué.

-Reduciremos a los señores, liberaremos a los esclavos y tendremos cuidado con los civiles. El plan es el de siempre.-Se cruzó de brazos Roy con una extraña sonrisa complaciente en los labios.

-Muy bien. Comunicaré a todos que retiraremos el campamento a primera hora de la mañana.-Confirmó Zoro.

-Estupendo.-Asentí.-Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar.-Esa sugerencia les pareció realmente fantástica a todos. Sin embargo, había una pregunta más por parte del nuevo consejero. Sonreí cuando le vi al fondo de la mesa apoyando sus codos sobre las maderas y de pronto, levantar la mano con una mirada simpática.

-¿Puedo?-Cuestionó. Los cuatro clavamos nuestros ojos en él.

-Adelante.-Dijo Thatch.-Pero sé breve.

-Muy bien.-Sabo se fijó en el camino que había trazado sobre el mapa y lo analizó rápidamente. Sin duda, habíamos avanzado una barbaridad en muy poco tiempo.-Acabo de darme cuenta de que Munz será la cuarta ciudad de más de mil habitantes que conquistéis.-Alzó sus ojos hacia mí.- ¿Os habéis asegurado que una vez que os habéis marchado de todos estos sitios las cosas seguirán como las dejasteis?

-Por supuesto que sí. Tenemos a uno de nuestros seguidores de confianza en cada uno de los puntos de gobierno de las ciudades.-Confirmé.-Nos llega un mensaje sobre cómo van las cosas en cada ciudad una vez en semana. Todo está absolutamente controlado.

-Es evidente que no podemos volver hacia atrás ahora que hemos avanzado tanto.-Dijo Roy.-Si regresamos a esas ciudades para controlar lo que ocurre en cada una de ellas, nunca abandonaremos Tardith.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo confiada que parecía estar en mis hombres, también se me había pasado por la cabeza esa posibilidad. Había hablado con Thatch más de una vez sobre la idea de que los gobernantes que habíamos dejado allí, volvieran a cometer las atrocidades de los anteriores por cualquier motivo relacionado con el poder o el beneficio propio. A pesar de que la mayoría ya eran libres, la venta de esclavos aun movía muchísimo dinero en el continente. Nadie impediría que volviese a ocurrir. Era muy fácil caer en aquella peligrosa tentación. En realidad, no podía fiarme tan a ciegas de nadie.

-¿Y qué sugerís?-Pregunté haciendo caso omiso a mi Capitán. Sabo me miró a los ojos. Sonrió.

-Creo que deberíamos de ir a comprobar que todo va bien mientras otra compañía avanza hacia el sur.

-¿Una división?-Zoro arqueó las cejas desconcertado. Después arrugó la nariz.-Eso es absurdo, mi señora.-Se volvió hacia mí.-Si dividimos a nuestros hombres y tenemos que enfrentarnos a un ejército fuerte en Munz, caeremos.

-Y nos olvidaremos por completo de atravesar los muros de Inzia.-Dijo Roy.

-Pero si volvemos a tener focos, no habremos solucionado nada. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que cada sitio que conquistamos y dejamos atrás, está a buen recaudo.-Contradijo Sabo.- ¿Qué sentido tiene avanzar si después tenemos que retroceder porque todo vuelve a ser como antes?

Esa misma pregunta también me la había hecho yo. Suspiré.

-Sabo tiene razón.-Afirmé con decisión. Los ojos de todos se volvieron hacia mí.-Hay que asegurarse de que no estamos caminando en balde pero, no podemos dividir a nuestro ejército. Así que avanzaréis todos hacia el sur.-Señalé en el mapa.-Atacaréis Munz y esperaréis allí.

-¿Esperaremos?-Thatch me miró sin comprender qué quería decir con aquello. Sin embargo, yo asentí convencida de lo que iba hacer.

-Iré a comprobar que todo sigue en orden. Sin levantar sospechas o al menos más de las necesarias.

-¿Qué?-Los ojos de mi marido se abrieron de par en par.

-Disculpadme mi señora pero, ¿os habéis vuelto loca?-Me preguntó Zoro.- ¿Qué vais a hacer si os descubren? Pueden capturaros y en el mejor de los casos simplemente asesinaros. Esa no es una opción.-Sentenció.

-Capitán.-Me alcé.-Os recuerdo que soy una poderosa maga de agua y que tengo a Byakko de mi lado. No me toméis por una enclenque o alguien fácil de capturar.

-Además,-la voz de Sabo se alzó de nuevo,-yo iré con vos. Si me lo permitís.

Vi como Thatch entrecerraba sus esferas con sospechas y cierta inquina hacia el extranjero. Algo no le olía muy bien.

-¿Y por qué vos? Acabáis de llegar. ¿Por qué deberíamos de confiar en alguien completamente desconocido?-Se cruzó de brazos expectante.

-Porque si voy con ella, será menos probable que nos detengan o que nos maten. No soy una cara conocida como todos los presentes.

-Pero Byakko sí. Y evidentemente en caso de que se produjera ese rápido viaje de ida y vuelta, él irá con ella.-Thatch apoyó las ambas manos sobre la mesa.-Dadme un motivo convincente Sabo de Blarem.-Arrugó la nariz molesto.

-He sugerido el plan. Yo voy a separarla de vuestro lado. Por lo tanto, debo asegurarme de que va a regresar si quiero conservar mi cabeza sobre los hombros ¿no es así?-Le devolvió la sonrisa.-La protegeré con mi vida, os doy mi palabra. Además, los hombres necesitan guías,-miró a un Capitán y a otro,-y a un líder.-Se fijó en Thatch.-Yo no soy nada aquí.

-Y puedo matarle.-Intervine. Thatch me miró.-Si me engaña o hace algo fuera de lugar, le mataré.-Mis esferas verdes caminaron desde mi marido hacia el rubio que me sonreía de lado. El castaño suspiró. Sabía que al final, yo me saldría en cierto modo con la mía. Regresé a él viendo como su rostro se llenaba de inquietud.-Conquista Munz por los dos. Espérame allí. Dame una semana.

Tras pensárselo varios minutos en los que todos nos observaban expectantes, terminó asintiendo.

-De acuerdo. Una semana. Si no has regresado en ese tiempo volveremos sobre nuestros pies, te buscaremos y él,-señaló a Sabo,-morirá.

-A mí me parece bien.-Sabo alzó sus manos en son de paz sin ofrecer resistencia. Yo me mordí el labio. Ese hombre iba a volverme completamente loca poniendo patas arriba mis planes. Pero sabía que tenía toda la razón del mundo. Asegurarnos nuestros pasos era tan importante como cada conquista.

-Podéis iros.-Ordenó Thatch sin dejar de mirarme preocupado.

Una vez que todos abandonaron la tienda, se acercó y colocó su mano sobre mi vientre y perdió la otra entre mi mejilla derecha y los rizos sueltos de mi recogido.

-No te fíes de él.

-No me fío de él. Pero sabes que tiene razón y es nuestra mejor opción. No podemos continuar hacia delante si antes de cruzar el océano tenemos que volver hacia atrás.-Apoyé mis dedos sobre los que tenía en mi estómago. Sonreí.-No te preocupes. Estaremos bien. Solo será una semana. Iré con Byakko, sé defenderme. Cálmate.

-Sabes que no es solo por la desconfianza hacia ese muchacho todo esto. Es un viaje demasiado rápido y cansado. Necesitas reposar en tu estado te lo dijo esa curandera.

-Estoy bien Thatch.-Amplié mi sonrisa intentando tranquilizarle.-No va a pasar nada. Volveremos sanos y salvo antes de que te des cuenta siquiera.-Me alcé hacia él para rozar mi nariz con la suya.-El bebé estará bien…-Susurré antes de besarle con amor.

-De acuerdo…-Murmuró en el mismo tono de voz que yo usaba. Sonreí mordiéndome el labio y él, volvió a abalanzarse empujándome contra la mesa. En un momento dado, entre todos aquellos besos, me subió sobre ella y empezó a deshacerse del lazo que ataba al cuello mi vestido con urgencia.

Esa noche lo cierto es que, dormimos realmente poco. Y a la mañana siguiente, me coloqué las botas y la capa que me cubría la cabeza. Me despedí de Thatch. Byakko y yo, salimos de la tienda encontrándonos de frente con un adormilado y despeinado Sabo.

-¿Listo?-Él asintió.-Pues en marcha.

Caminamos hasta alejarnos del campamento lo suficiente. Allí, nos montamos en los caballos que llevábamos y empezamos a avanzar con ellos un poco más deprisa. Durante los primeros largos minutos de viaje hasta regresar a Shaéz que era, la ciudad más lejana, no compartimos palabras. Pero, cuando hicimos un alto en el camino en un pequeño oasis para descansar y beber un poco de agua. Comenzamos a hablar. Recuerdo que a partir de ahí nunca habíamos dejado de hacerlo.

-Aun no me habéis contado cómo se encuentra Menithez.-Dije mientras me sentaba a la orilla del río, me descalzaba, me subía los pantalones y remojaba mis pies en el agua fresca. Él se había lavado la cara. Me miró con una sonrisa.

-No todo lo bien que esperáis. El sur es la zona que vive más en armonía. Mansem está dando muchos quebraderos de cabeza a los soldados de Goa y Nirón. Y después…está Isgard…-Su tono de voz se volvió un tanto preocupado al nombrar mi reino.

-¿Es un desastre?

-Más que un desastre…-Susurró el rubio.-Desde que la magia abandonó aquel lugar,-dirigí mis ojos entristecidos unos segundos hacia Byakko que descansaba a mi lado sobre la hierba,-y desde que Akainu se hizo con el trono, la cosa no va nada bien.

-¿Akainu?-Le miré espantada y sorprendida.

-Sí.-Susurró. No sabía en qué estaba pensando pero podía adivinar que ese reinado también le afectaba a él de algún modo. Su mirada se había vuelto distante y sombría.-El pueblo se ha empobrecido. La esclavitud ahoga cada lugar de sus calles. Si eres una persona inútil o difícil de vender, te asesinan a sangre fría en las plazas.-Ese detalle me enfadó sobremanera.-Como si fueras un animal. No queda humanidad en Isgard. Ese lugar está perdido y olvidado. Los señores del sur prefieren controlar las guerras en Mansem antes que interceder en Isgard. Nadie ha ayudado a ese pueblo desde que el antiguo rey murió y las guerras civiles estallaron.-A medida que hablaba mi corazón se encogía lleno de sufrimiento. Mi hogar, mi pueblo lloraba. Padecía más de la cuenta y yo aún no podía hacer nada. Lo peor era que sabía que pasaría todavía un tiempo más hasta que regresara a esa ciudad que me vio nacer. Me mordí el labio llena de frustración mientras mis dedos se afianzaron a mi vientre. Luchar una guerra tan cruel con un bebé en camino sería terriblemente complicado pero cumpliría mi promesa para con mi tierra sin importar qué tuviese que dejar atrás.

-Algún día volveré.-Susurré. Sabo me miró aun con ese rostro decaído y nostálgico.-Volveré y haré a Akainu pagar por todo el daño que le ha hecho a mi gente.

-Estoy seguro de que lo haréis.-Agachó un tanto el rostro para intentar establecer algún tipo de contacto visual conmigo. Al darme cuenta de ello, le correspondí.- ¿Fuisteis una esclava de Isgard cierto?-Asentí.-Huisteis de allí.-Volví a afirmar. Él sonrió fijándose esta vez en las montañas que se alzaban delante de nosotros cubiertas de hierba verde.-Sois muy valiente. Al contrario que yo.-Le miré curiosa por aquella última frase cargada de resignación.

-No creo que seáis un cobarde.

-No me conocéis lo suficiente.-Pareció reírse interiormente de sí mismo.

-Dejad que os conozca entonces.-Me llevé un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.- ¿Puedo haceros un interrogatorio?-Comenté curiosa. Y a él le pareció una magnífica idea.

-Adelante. Os decepcionaré. Soy un ser muy simple.-Contestó divertido. Yo reí. Pocas veces lo hacía pero él conseguía sacarme una bonita carcajada cada vez que tenía ocasión.

-¿De dónde venís?

-Soy el hijo de un señor del Reino de Goa. Mi ciudad se llama Blarem.-Nunca había ido allí pero sabía, por lo que Nami me enseñó de niña, que esa ciudad era una de las más bonitas después de Ávalon, la capital.

-¿Eres el futuro señor de Blarem?

-Ojalá los Dioses no quieran ese destino para mí.-Bromeó irónico tras una leve risita. Yo le seguí un tanto. Sonreí antes de continuar.

-¿Y por qué estáis aquí? Dudo que vuestro propósito inicial fuese uniros a mí. Luchando por un continente que nada tiene que ver con el vuestro.-Le vi suspirar y pensarse un poco la respuesta a mi pregunta. Yo entrecerré los ojos un tanto intrigada.

-De acuerdo. Os lo confesaré.-Me miró serio.-Tengo una misión.

-¿Qué misión?

-Necesito que terminéis con todo lo que os queda aquí cuanto antes y volváis a Menithez de una vez. Quiero, liberar a Isgard de Akainu.-Su respuesta me extrañó.

-¿A Isgard?, ¿por qué?-No era de allí. No tenía sentido que quisiera algo así.

-Ese hombre…-volvió a quedarse un poco pensativo,-le ha hecho mucho daño a mi familia.-Me confesó.

-Sí, eso es algo que se le da bien.-Susurré negando molesta. Odiaba toda esa situación en la que yo no podía hacer nada.

-Pero allí no encontraba aliados así que, por eso crucé el mar.-Parecía un hombre honorable y bueno. Tenía la sensación de que era una persona muy cercana y familiar. Valiente y decido aunque dijese lo contrario. Además de un atrevido y un sin vergüenza. En el fondo, me divertía verle picar a mis Capitanes. Sonreí jocosa sobre mis propios pensamientos y él, me cazó.- ¿Os resulta cómico que cruzase el mar?

-¿Qué?-Le miré.-No. Disculpadme.-Amplié mi sonrisa.-Solo pensaba.

-Daría mil coronas por saber qué piensa la Señora de Shaéz.-La forma en la que me miraba cambió de repente y yo, sentí un fuerte vuelco en el corazón. Inmediatamente le aparté la vista nerviosa.-E incluso más.-Le oí susurrar demasiado próximo a mí. En realidad estábamos demasiado cerca el uno del otro ahora que caía en la cuenta.

-Pensaba en que estáis ocupando parte de mi espacio vital.-Le dije resuelta. Él pareció darse cuenta. Sonrió y se incorporó de su asiento. Se quitó las botas y metió los pies en el río. El agua le llegaba un poco más arriba de los tobillos.

-¿Os gusta el pescado?

-Mucho.-Coloqué mis manos sobre la hierba tras mi espalda y dibujé con los ojos sus movimientos mientras intentaba pescar algo. Sonreí divertida cuando se le escapó el primer pez. Podía haberle ayudado con mi magia pero era mucho más chistoso ver como de pronto, pisaba uno, se resbalaba y caía al río empapándose por completo. Maldijo al pobre pez. Reí.- ¿De verdad que no necesitáis ayuda?-Alcé mi mano y envolví en una burbuja flotante a unos cuantos de peces que vi entre las rocas. Los llevé hasta la hierba y los solté.

-¿Lo habéis hecho ahora para burlaros de mí?-Se incorporó mojando. Estornudó.

-No.-Mentí deliberadamente mientras me reía.

Una hora más tarde decidimos que haríamos un descanso prolongado. Era un lugar apacible y fuera de peligro para pasar la noche, así que hicimos una pequeña hoguera y cocinamos los pescados. Recuerdo que se me sonrojaron enormemente las mejillas cuando le vi, por primera vez, sin camisa. Espiaba curiosa sus movimientos entre los árboles mientras "cocinaba" y me di cuenta de que se estaba cambiando a algo un poco más seco. Tenía una espalda increíblemente definida. Parecía estar realmente en forma. Por un momento, noté una fuerte oleada de calor en mi bajo vientre y me ruboricé al imaginarme durante unos segundos cómo tendría que ser haciendo el amor.

Hasta que me di cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

-Qué diablos…-Me susurré en voz alta negando.

-¿Estáis maldiciendo?-Le oí hablar. Un vuelco se apoderó de mi corazón e inconscientemente me llevé una mano al vientre.

-No.-Respondí desviando mis ojos de los suyos que me miraban de esa forma divertida y descarada. Tragué saliva y entonces, mi lengua se movió sin querer.-Dejad de mirarme así.-Nada más oírme me mordí el labio. ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? Él se sentó a mi lado junto al fuego clavando sus ojos en mí.

-¿Así como?-Cerré mis párpados con fuerza preguntándome por qué no podía tener la boca cerrada. Suspiré, alcé mis esferas verdes hacia él y respondí con decisión.

-Como si quisierais algo más de mí.

-Os tenéis en muy alta estima.-Respondió ávido llevándose un pez a la boca y yo me sentí absurda. Ese hombre tenía un sinfín de respuestas para todo. Odiaba que fuese así de prepotente.

Sin decirle nada más, con la partida perdida, cogí otro de los pescados que ya estaban hechos y empecé a cenar a la luz de la lumbre. Hasta que después de un largo rato, él volvió a hablar. Tocando un tema que estaba completamente fuera de lugar. Al menos, para alguien como él en aquel momento.

-¿Le amáis?-Preguntó de pronto. Ni siquiera le miré. Sabía que lo decía a conciencia para que yo cayera en la trampa. No era la primera vez que me topaba con ese tipo de hombres zalameros y conquistadores. Simples charlatanes que disfrutaban a todas horas de una buena compañía femenina y después simplemente se olvidaban de cualquier consecuencia.

-Eso no es de vuestra incumbencia.-Respondí seca. De repente, al darme cuenta de cómo era, ya no pensaba tan bien de él como al principio.

-Imagino que sí.-Respondió por mí.-Aunque es bastante más mayor que vos.

-Ya vale.-Solté.-Callaos.-Alcé mi rostro clavando mis ojos en él con el ceño fruncido.

Sabo se quedó sorprendido con el tono que repentinamente estaba usando. Su cara era un libro abierto. Lo decía absolutamente todo.

-Disculpadme. Pensaba, por un momento que, habíais cogido algo de confianza conmigo.

-Creísteis mal.-Confirmé sus sospechas.

No dijo nada más, simplemente siguió comiendo. Y entonces al cabo de un rato, creyó pertinente relajar un poco esa innecesaria tensión que había entre los dos. Fue la primera vez que de verdad, se sinceró conmigo…

-¿Sabéis? Tengo una hermana pequeña.-Dijo a la vez que cenaba.-Se llama Yuuki. Es alegre, alborotadora, sincera y odia ponerse vestidos.-Sus ojos se llenaron de ternura y cariño.-Está en Isgard. Y…-por un momento dejó lo que tenía entre las manos para observar fijamente el suelo,-…yo…-se mordió el labio. Suspiró,-en realidad he venido hasta aquí porque necesito recuperarla de alguna forma…Adora vuestra causa, ¿sabéis? -Sonrió nostálgico. Y yo, empecé a ablandarme.-Es extraño. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella...y…en lo mal que debe estar pasándolo… Creí que tal vez, si os encontraba y conseguía vuestra ayuda, sería más fuerte. Capaz de salvarla. En realidad, no sé qué hacer yo solo con toda esa situación.-Parecía sentirse realmente culpable y sin salida.-No me hablo con mi hermano mayor desde hace años y el otro, el pequeño,-suspiró,-prefiero que siga a salvo en casa. Así que…-me miró,-creí que eráis la indicada para ayudarme. Por eso estoy aquí en realidad.-Repitió. Yo guardé silencio.-Siento aburriros con mis dramas familiares…-de nuevo aquella sonrisa irónica,-yo…

-Os agradezco la sinceridad.-Le dije.

-Espero que después de lo que os he contado, confiéis un poco más en mí, de verdad. Mi intención no es haceros daño. Os lo garantizo.

-Está bien.-Respondí cuando le vi volver a su comida. Él la dejó de nuevo a un lado para clavar en mi sus ojos.-Prometo que os ayudaré. Os doy mi palabra.-Dije convencida. Él me sonrió y entonces, volví a sentir ese extraño vuelco en el corazón. Algo me pasaba con él desde que me había mirado por primera vez. Y yo…quise despejar ciertas dudas. Quise sincerarme igual que él había hecho conmigo.-Y…no estoy segura.

-¿De qué?

-De que sienta ese amor tan fuerte por mi marido.-Confesé dejando a mi lengua ir una vez más.-Amar es una palabra muy fuerte y poderosa. Y yo, le quiero pero…no estoy segura de sí le amo. Eso es… ¿malo?

-Bueno, eso depende siempre de la voluntariedad del matrimonio.

-Fue totalmente lícito.-Recordé cada detalle de aquel día. Cada sentimiento. Todo era perfecto pero había algo que no me terminaba de encajar.-Pero…a veces me siento culpable. Creo que él siempre me querrá más que yo y…no sé qué hacer para alcanzarle.

-Eso es algo que no podéis forzar.-Parecía que comprendía cada punto de lo que yo sentía.-Además, es un sentimiento complicado. Si no le llegáis a amar nunca tampoco es un gran problema. Al menos le queréis.-Se encogió de hombros intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. Pero yo sabía que, solo querer a Thatch, no era suficiente. Ese sentimiento de culpabilidad no era fácil de aliviar. Me llevé una mano al vientre sintiendo a esa nueva vida crecer bajo mi piel. Y realmente, me planteé que significaba todo aquello para mí.

Nunca había querido casarme o tener hijos. Al menos no hasta ahora. Mi destino iba más allá de todas esas cosas triviales. Pero…cuando conocí a Thatch esos pensamientos cambiaron. Sin embargo, no lo habían hecho lo suficiente como para dejar atrás mi misión. ¿Acaso eso significaba que no estaba enamorada de él realmente? Me mordí el labio inferior agachando el rostro. Era la primera vez que me cuestionaba todas aquellas cosas.

Fue la primera vez que las dudas se adentraron en mi enajenado corazón.

-¿Os habéis enamorado alguna vez?-Le cuestioné volviendo a mirarle.

Él se quedó quieto. Pensativo. Y entonces creí que me había metido en un callejón sin salida sin motivo aparente. ¿Qué más me daban a mí los líos de cama de aquel completo desconocido?

-Una vez. Pero no funcionó.-Dijo escuetamente.-De todas formas no soy un ejemplo en ese tipo de temas. Siempre he tenido cosas mejores en las que pensar.

-Ya.-Asentí. Era mejor dejar un tema que no me repercutía en absoluto, atrás. Suspiré y terminé de cenar con menos apetito del que tenía al principio. Cuando acabé, me senté sobre la hierba y apoyé mi cabeza sobre el cálido cuerpo de Byakko que se había quedado dormido después de tantas horas caminando. Entonces yo, me fijé en las bonitas estrellas del cielo nocturno y recordé aquella infancia en el bosque de Eldar plagado de nieve y seres mágicos. También me tumbaba a mirar las estrellas cada noche. Era algo que simplemente me fascinaba. Era como si me sintiera en paz con el mundo. Como si estuviese en casa. Y me pregunté, durante unos segundos, si Nami me estaría observando con su sonrisa desde allí arriba.

-Tomad esta manta. Vais a coger frío.-Oí a Sabo hablar de pie frente a mí. Me tendía un cobertor fino de viaje. Me lo eché sobre el cuerpo.

-¿No vais a descansar?

-Haré la primera guardia.-Se sentó apoyando la espalda sobre el tronco de un árbol cercano.-Dormid tranquila. Os despertaré más tarde.

Asentí con una sonrisa. Sin saber por qué, que él se quedara despierto, me tranquilizaba muchísimo. Había terminado cogiendo un poco de confianza con él a pesar de que seguía sin fiarme del todo.

-Oi,-susurré entre el sueño y la realidad,-¿puedo pediros un favor?-Vi cómo me miraba con aquella línea curva en sus labios que de repente me hacía sentir de otra manera.

-El que queráis.

-¿Podéis tutearme? Me siento muy mayor cuando la gente utiliza tantos formalismos conmigo.-Me reí bajito.

-Claro. No hay ningún problema en eso. Y lo agradecería también no sabes,-ahí lo hizo. Mi corazón se llenó de calidez,-lo complicado que es usar tantos formalismos.

-Sí que lo sé.-Cerré defectivamente los ojos. Dejándome vencer por el sueño. -Buenas noches, Sabo…

No le vi, pero sabía que al pronunciar su nombre él fijaba sus ojos en mí con cierta sorpresa. Había sido muy descarado por mi parte nombrarle de esa forma pero eso era algo, de lo que no me di cuenta en aquel instante.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

-Buenas noches Nerumi…-Susurré al verla respirar tranquilamente, dormida entre el pelo de Byakko. Cuando sabía que ya no era capaz de escucharme. Cuando sabía que ella sería incapaz de escuchar los fuertes latidos de mi corazón que sonaban como si fuesen un tambor de guerra.

Suspiré. Llevaba así desde que había empezado a entablar con ella una conversación que fuese cruzar algo más que cuatro palabras. Me había sorprendido. Era tan diferente a todo lo que mi mente había ideado que cuando me topé con ella y la miré a los ojos la primera vez supe, en el fondo, que me había perdido para siempre. Con solo clavar mis esferas en ella una sola vez era capaz de darme cuenta de que no la olvidaría jamás. Y de que, por supuesto, nunca podría hacerle daño. Me mordí el labio inferior sin dejar de mirarla. Me daba cuenta de que todo se estaba desmoronando. Mi plan. La misión. Todo lo que estaba relacionado con salvar a Yuuki se estaba yendo al traste por culpa de la maldita personalidad de aquella mujer. De repente, en un arrebato de sinceridad, había sentido la necesidad de confesársele cada detalle pero hasta cierto punto. No podía decirle que estaba allí para acabar con su vida si al final, no era capaz siquiera de hacerlo. Apoyé la frente en los brazos sobre mis rodillas. Era frustrante. ¿Cómo iba a salvar a Yuuki si de repente me sentía de esa forma?

A partir de ese momento supe que todo aquello sería un enorme quebradero de cabeza porque yo, en realidad, nunca había querido matarla. Y después de simplemente haberla visto, mucho menos. Sentía una fuerte presión en mi maldito pecho cada vez que ella se reía o sonreía. Cada vez que me miraba. Que se mordía el estúpido labio. Adoraba la forma en que los hoyuelos se le marcaban en las mejillas o el sonido de su risa. Era como sí…

-Mierda…-Murmuré para mí y cerré los ojos negando, intentando apartar todos aquellos pensamientos que se amontonaban en mi cabeza y no querían dejarme avanzar.

No podía flaquear. No podía pensármelo. No podía sentir nada por aquella mujer. Tenía que salvar a Yuuki. Eso era lo más importante, me dije una y otra vez.

De manera que pensé que ese mismo instante podía ser un buen momento para intentarlo antes de que todo eso que se apuntalaba de pronto en mi mente, fuese a más. Así que, desenfundé el puñal de mi cinto y lo miré pensativo unos segundos. Alcé mis ojos hacia ella otra vez y luego volví a observar el filo. Tragué saliva. Chisté con la lengua. Sin embargo, me levanté y avancé hacia ella serio y con decisión.

Tenía que hacerlo. Era la única manera de salvar a Yuuki. Sabía que Byakko podía despertarse así que lo mejor era hacerle un corte limpio en el cuello tapándole la boca. Y si esa enorme bestia abría los ojos, ya trabajaría esa parte después. Así que cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, me agaché frente a ella y alcé una mano hacia su brazo, lo cogí con fuerza despertándola la senté contra mí y le tapé la boca para que no dijese ninguna palabra. Ella intentó resistirse sin saber que estaba ocurriendo y yo, agarré el puñal con fuerza.

-Shhh…-Le susurré al oído. Ella se quedó completamente quieta. Supuse que tal vez creía que la había despertado porque había oído algo extraño. Pero no era así, alcé el puñal y de repente, la mano con la que lo sostenía me tembló. El olor de su pelo rizado trenzado se coló de lleno por mis fosas nasales. Noté su cuerpo cálido palpitar entre mis brazos. Y su aliento nervioso entre mis dedos que aprisionaban su boca. Y entonces, agaché la frente y la hundí en su hombro, lleno de remordimientos. De pronto, todo ese sentimiento de ser el héroe de mi hermana, desapareció. Solté el puñal y le quité mi mano enguantada de la boca. Me di cuenta de que yo no era un asesino. Y que Yuuki solo me odiaría si la liberaba de una forma como aquella.

Definitivamente no podía hacerlo. Tenía que encontrar otra solución.

Ella soltó un enorme suspiro de alivio al sentirse liberada.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Me dijo firme fijando sus ojos entre todos aquellos árboles por si daba con algo extraño.

-He oído un ruido.-Susurré en su oído con el tono de voz grave y arrepentido. Aun la tenía sentada entre mis brazos. Sin querer, la abracé contra mí. Sin saber por qué, no quería soltarla bajo ningún concepto.-Pero creo que me he precipitado. Siento haberte despertado.-Murmuré notando como ella intentaba relajar su respiración y las pulsaciones de su corazón.

-No te preocupes. Es mejor estar alerta.-Musitó un poco más tranquila. Suspiró y entonces, pareció darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba. Noté su incomodidad con solo mirarla de reojo. Sonreí.-Parece que todo está controlado así que ya puedes soltarme.

-No sé si quiero.-Mis labios se movieron solos. La vi sonrojarse y amplié la línea curva de mis labios.

-Vas a perder toda la confianza que has ganado. Suéltame.-Me ordenó. Obedecí. Lo último que quería era volver al punto de inicio con ella. Alcé las manos y ella se levantó del suelo. La vi volverse hacia mí con la intención de decirme algo pero entonces sus ojos se fijaron en otra cosa que había sobre la hierba y que no era yo. Desvió sus esferas desde mi puñal hasta las mías. Sentí como de repente, había perdido toda la confianza que ella depositaba en mí. Maldije mi estúpida mala suerte.-Será mejor que duermas. Ahora que yo estoy despierta haré la primera guardia.-Dijo seria y distante.

-Ey, espera.-Agarré mi afilada arma y me la guardé en el cinto. Me levanté sacudiendo un poco la hierba de mis pantalones.-No se trata de lo que estás pensado.

-¿Y en qué estoy pensando exactamente?-Frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos.

-En que iba a utilizar el filo para algo imprudente.-Ella arrugó aún más la nariz.-No es así.

-¿Y entonces…?

-Oí un ruido. Ya te lo dije.-Mentí una vez más sintiendo como una piedrecita de oscuridad se aferraba a la pequeña montaña que ya había en mi interior ahogándome en culpabilidad. Ella seguía observándome de forma sospechosa pero al cabo de un rato, suspiró.

-De acuerdo. Pero de todas formas, descansa tu mejor ahora. Después de este susto creo que me costará trabajo quedarme dormida.-Sin poner objeción, me senté de nuevo bajo aquel árbol y cerré los ojos. Al cabo de un rato ya me había quedado completamente dormido.

Al amanecer de la mañana siguiente cuando el sol me daba de lleno en la cara, abrí los ojos sintiendo el frío apoderarse de cada uno de mis huesos. Temblé incorporándome sobre mí mismo dándome cuenta de que las brasas estaban apagadas y de que ella no estaba por allí. Alarmado, rápidamente me levanté girándome sobre mis pies intentando dar con ella. Los caballos seguían atados a un árbol cercano así que supuse que no se había marchado. Sin embargo, Byakko tampoco estaba. Deduje que la había seguido. Y si les habían atacado desde luego sus rugidos me habrían despertado sin duda.

Intentando tranquilizarme, me desperecé y me estiré como un gato. Luego, avancé hacia los caballos y empecé a prepararlos para seguir con el viaje. Al cabo de un buen rato, noté a Byakko gruñir detrás de mí. Me giré con una sonrisa en los labios. Intentaría obviar por todos los medios el altercado de la noche anterior.

Pero el rostro pálido y agotado de la castaña no me decían lo mismo.

-Ey, ¿qué te ha ocurrido?

-Estoy bien.-Respondió soltando algo de fruta sobre la hierba. Cogió una y se la llevó a los labios.

-No, no lo estás.-Sin pensarlo y adelantándome de nuevo más de la cuenta, la tomé de los brazo y le analicé el rostro.- ¿No has dormido bien?

-No sabía si escucharías otro ruido y me despertarías con ese puñal en la mano así que he preferido no pegar ojo por si acaso.-Respondió sarcástica y molesta. Suspiré.

-Lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo, ¿vale?

-Sigo sin fiarme de ti. Una más y no seré tan buena.-Me amenazó.-Y deja de tocarme.-Clavó sus esferas verdes en mí, yo la solté.-Vámonos. Tenemos que dejar de perder el tiempo.-Soltó sin más. Byakko pasó por mi lado y me lanzó una mirada un poco irritada. Exhalé resignado. Tenía que controlarme o la cosa se me iría de las manos.

El camino hasta llegar a Shaéz fue bastante más rápido de lo esperado. Ese día estuvimos prácticamente cabalgando por los caminos sin detenernos apenas unos minutos para comer o beber. En esas, yo intentaba iniciar siempre algún tipo de conversación sin ningún resultado convincente. Ella parecía seguir molesta. Aunque más que enfadada era como si, la hubiese decepcionado por completo.

En cuanto llegamos a la ciudad, todo era tal y como ella me había explicado que lo dejó. No parecía haber cambios. La gente vivía en paz y tranquila. Los comercios estaban llenos. No había ningún esclavo por las calles. Y entonces, yo empecé a darme cuenta de que algo raro estaba pasando. Me daba la impresión de que no todo era tan perfecto como aparentaba.

-Mi señora.-La nombré. Ella, enfundada en la tela que le cubría la cabeza, se volvió hacia mí.-Hay algo que no va bien.-Musité con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Ya me he dado cuenta…-Me susurró atenta a todos y cada uno de los movimientos de la gente que caminaba a nuestro alrededor.-Iremos a ver a mis padres antes de ir al palacio.-Asentí y la seguí.

Nada más dar con la bonita tienda de telas, dejamos los caballos atados y entramos por la puerta hecha también con el material que allí se vendía.

-Buenas noches. ¿Se puede pasar?-Dijo Nerumi. Allí, tras el mostrador, había una mujer que permanecía sentada apuntando algo sobre unos folios. En cuanto alzó la vista, se le iluminó la cara.

-¡Hija!-Exclamó feliz saliendo tras la mesa y abrazando a la castaña con todas sus fuerzas.-Estás aquí.-Sonrió.-Ya pensaba que no volvería a verte nunca más.

-Eso no va a suceder.-Respondió la otra. La mujer de rizos dorados se separó de ella y se volvió hacia Byakko para regalarle unas fuertes caricias y unos enormes apretones que el tigre agradeció dándole un alegre lengüetazo en la cara. Las dos rieron.

-Cielo, ¿qué ha pasado?, ¿por qué estás aquí?

-¿Podemos hablar de eso durante la cena?-Cuestionó. Su madre asintió sin dudarlo.-Ah perdona mi descuido,-Nerumi me señaló,-este es Sabo de Blarem. Mi General. Y ella es mi madre, Elizabeth.-La mujer se acercó a mí para analizarme fijamente. Yo le hice una reverencia.

-Mi señora.

-No soy ninguna señora muchacho. Así que no quiero reverencias ni formalismos.-Hizo un gesto con una mano y yo asentí.-En fin, estaréis cansados del viaje. Será mejor que subáis y hablemos con más tranquilidad cuando os hayáis puesto cómodos.

-¿Y papá?-Ese detalle me sacó un pequeño escalofrío que no terminé de comprender.

-Ha ido a llevar un pedido a Niztre. Regresará en un par de días.-Informó la mujer e inesperadamente yo me tranquilicé.

Así que, subimos, nos dimos un baño y cenamos. Durante aquella cena, Nerumi puso a su madre al día de absolutamente todo. Yo simplemente permanecí en silencio mientras me comía mi tazón de arroz especiado. Elizabeth le preguntó por todo. Por su marido, por la guerra, por sus futuros planes y por algo que me llamó un tanto la atención.

-¿Para cuándo será?

-Si todo sale bien y según nos dijo la curandera, dentro de seis meses.-Yo alcé mis ojos desconcertados y expectantes hacia las dos mujeres que se sonreían.

-Eso será maravilloso.

-Tengo muchas ganas de saber cómo será.

-Una preciosidad sin duda, cielo.-Las mujeres eran toda una caja de sorpresas para mí. Parecían realmente ilusionadas con algo que yo no llegaba a comprender. Sin embargo, no le di mayor importancia. Regresé a mi cena sin más. Y así pasó el tiempo suficiente de charlas banales hasta que Nerumi tocó por fin la cuestión importante en todo ese asunto.

-Mamá… ¿crees que hay algo detrás de toda está tranquilidad?

-Si te refieres a si el emperador tiene algo que ocultar, no lo tengo del todo claro.-Susurró ella.-Tu padre me dijo en su último viaje que por los caminos se había encontrado con más de un traficante de esclavos llegando a la ciudad o saliendo de ella en enormes carros. Así que no sé muy bien que puede estar pasando con ellos pero, sé que hay algo detrás. Es sospechoso, ¿no?-Nerumi me miró. Yo torcí el morro pensativo.

-¿Qué clase de sirvientes tienen ahora los señores de estas tierras?-Cuestioné.

-Los pocos que quedan y que estaban a favor de nuestras ideas, contrataron personal libre con unos derechos decentes.-Dijo Nerumi.

-¿Y qué pasa con el mercado de esclavos que había antes? Supongo que todas esas caravanas que se encuentra tu padre por los caminos llevan y traen esclavos que no han sido liberados.

-Se supone que Jozu debía de liberar a todo esclavo que entrase en la ciudad. Esas eran las órdenes claras.

-Pero ya no estás para darle órdenes. Puede que con eso de que ha llegado al poder las cosas hayan cambiado para él. Quizás esté traficando con esclavos en la sombras para que la economía de la ciudad no se resienta. Aún hay muchas zonas que necesitan una buena reconstrucción.-Supuse.

-Eso no puede ser. Jozu es el mejor amigo de Thatch. Nos prometió que salvaguardia a Shaéz de cualquier peligro.

-Las promesas pueden romperse.-La contradije y ella, clavó sus ojos en mí con una decepción infinita. Como si de repente, fuese yo el que la hubiese defraudado. Recordé mi absurdo intento de asesinato y sentí un fuerte pellizco en el estómago.-Creo que lo mejor será ir a palacio. Y simplemente, investigar qué está ocurriendo mañana.

-Todo se solucionará.-La alentó su madre.

-Si vamos hacia atrás siempre, nunca terminaremos de avanzar.-Suspiró.-Espero que en el fondo, todo esté en orden.-Se levantó.-Será mejor que me vaya a descansar. ¿Byakko?-Los dos salieron de la sala de estar bajo mi atenta mirada. Lo cierto es que, toda esa situación en la que tenía tantos focos que controlar y tantas personas a las que confiar sus hazañas, era muy compleja.

Y de pronto, ocurrió algo que escapaba a mi total dominio.

-¿La quieres?-En cuanto oí la pregunta se me cortó la respiración. Un fuerte vuelco se apoderó de mi pecho. Guié mis esferas grises rápidamente hacia su madre. Sin querer había entrecerrado los labios lleno de sorpresa y desconcierto.

-¿Cómo dice…?-Susurré aturdido.

-Thatch está locamente enamorado de mi hija y tú, la miras exactamente de la misma forma. Yo diría que incluso es algo más que simplemente quererla, ¿me equivoco?-Yo no supe qué contestar. Solo la observaba estupefacto y con el corazón latiéndome a una velocidad indecente.-La he criado durante muchos años y siempre me he fijado que llama la atención allá por donde va pero, esa forma de mirarla…

-No.-De pronto, sin previo aviso, me di de frente con la realidad. Quizás no podía asesinarla porque no estaba en mi naturaleza pero tampoco podía enamorarme de ella. Era cierto que últimamente luchaba contra unos extraños sentimientos en mi interior pero esa idea era una completa locura. Ella estaba casada. Tenía un objetivo demasiado importante como para entretenerse en tener un simple amante. Además, sabía que no era para nada de ese tipo de mujeres.-No la quiero.-Confirmé dándole a mi tono de voz toda la seriedad que pude.-Supongo que habéis confundido el amor con la preocupación.-Me levanté de mi asiento.-Voy a descansar. Gracias por la cena y la cama.-Le sonreí sincero. Tampoco quería crear un ambiente tenso y tirante.

-Descasad.-Ella me dedicó una tierna sonrisa y yo, subí una planta más hacia las habitaciones. Humildes pero amplias. Y cuando me dirigía a la que me habían asignado, oí su voz nombrarme.

Retrocedí sobre mis pies. Ella tenía la puerta abierta y se cepillaba el largo pelo rizado y castaño, completamente suelto. La miré durante unos segundos y me sentí absurdo al pensar en lo que su madre acababa de preguntarme.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Cuestioné desde el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Podemos hablar?-Me miró inquieta e hizo un gesto con la mano para que yo entrase. Byakko se acercó a mí, se rozó conmigo y yo le acaricié con una sonrisa.-Verás, he pensado que si cuando averigüemos qué ocurre con ese extraño tráfico de esclavos, no me siento segura de dejar a Jozu de nuevo al mando, creo que me quedaré.

Esa noticia me pilló totalmente desprevenido. Clavé mis ojos en ella sorprendido.

-¿Quedarte?-Eso estaba totalmente fuera de mis planes. Si ella se quedaba en Tardith yo nunca podría liberar a Yuuki de su encierro.-No puedes quedarte.-Objeté.-Nunca podrás liberar a Isgard de Akainu si permaneces en este continente.

-¿Y qué debo hacer?-Dejó el cepillo a un lado y se incorporó de la cama circunspecta pero a la vez dubitativa.-Mi pueblo se muere de hambre, matan a cada uno de los esclavos sin compasión como si fueran simples marionetas. El mundo cierra los ojos y se da la vuelta pensando que al menos no son ellos los que padecen ese destino. Pero aquí no hay tantas cosas diferentes a las de allí. Shaéz estaba plagada de hombres inhumanos y despiadados. Si la esclavitud vuelve a este lugar todo lo que he hecho, será completamente en vano. Y…he vivido aquí los últimos once años de mi vida. Este es el único sitio al que podido llamar hogar. ¿Debo abandonarlo a su suerte?, ¿debo recuperar Isgard? Sois mi consejero, ¿no? Dadme un buen consejo.

Era cierto. Ahora era una especie de consejero para ella. Suspiré intentando encontrar las palabras apropiadas a sus dudas. Sabía qué quería yo, pero aún me faltaba llegar a empatizar un poco más con todos esos sentimientos que ella tenía por su gente.

-¿Qué es lo que más deseas en este mundo?-Ella aflojó la arruga de su nariz.- ¿Vengarte o hacer a la gente que sufre, libre?-La vi morderse el labio inferior.

-Darles la libertad a los que lo necesiten y acabar con los opresores es algo que va de la mano.

-Ya lo sé. Pero no hablo de cualquier opresor. Hablo de Sakazuki. Hablo de Isgard. De tu tierra. El lugar de donde Byakko procede.-Ella miró a su tigre que observaba su conversación sentado sobre sus patas traseras. Era como si nos estuviese escuchando.

-Comprendo, cada parte de lo que dices. Al fin y al cabo tu deseo es recuperar a tu familia. Pero a mí…allí…no me queda nada…-Me miró a los ojos susurrando aquella verdad inconmensurable. Y yo, de repente, me quedé completamente sin palabras. Hasta que al final…

-En ese caso, si decidís quedaros mi señora.-Al marcar de nuevo, una distancia entre nosotros, la vi abrir los ojos sorprendida y noté como el alma se le rompía un poquito.-Yo me marcharé en cuanto os deje segura en este lugar. Tampoco soy un gran consejero como habréis podido comprobar.-Me volvía sobre mis pies para salir de la habitación en el mismo momento en el que ella me agarró del brazo.

-Espera.-La oí. Trague saliva y respiré hondo para que las cosas no se me fueran de las manos.-Compréndeme.

-No hace falta que alguien como yo os entienda, es vuestra decisión.-Pero ella pareció querer insistir.

-Por favor.-Se acercó más a mí. Cogió mi mano derecha y sin previo aviso la colocó sobre su vientre. Yo me ruboricé tanto que estaba seguro de que me lo había notado en la cara. Alcé mis esferas grises hacia ella sin comprender qué estaba haciendo. Tocarla así sin más me estaba poniendo de los nervios. Pero, intenté guardar la compostura.

-Disculpad, ¿a qué viene…?

-Estoy embarazada.-Confesó interrumpiendo mi discurso.

En ese preciso instante, todas mis expectativas se vinieron abajo. De repente, noté como se me rompía el corazón. Como me hundía en mí mismo. De pronto me di cuenta, que me había enamorado de ella de verdad. Nerumi seguía mirándome a los ojos y yo a través de ellos intentando creer, que todo eso que acababa de decirme era un sueño. Un embarazo. Un bebé, pensé detenidamente. Y una idea egoísta surgió en mis pensamientos; nunca podría llegar a tenerla si eso era así.

-No lo dices de enserio.-Susurré. Del propio impacto de la noticia, volví a tutearla sin querer.

-Sí que es enserio.-Alejó mi mano de su vientre pero no dejó de sujetármela.-Por eso no sé si podré luchar contra Isgard en esta situación. ¿Cómo estaré cuando lleguemos allí? ¿A quién voy a liberar con un hijo en camino teniendo que guardar reposo día sí y noche también?

-¿No querías…?

-Sí que quería un hijo. Le prometí a Thatch que tendríamos uno pero no ahora. Yo tenía que haberme hecho con mi reino antes de que esto sucediese. No sé… como ha podido pasar…-Se mordió el labio inferior agobiada. Yo exhalé intentando volver a la realidad mientras me tranquilizaba.

-¿Enserio no lo sabes?-Bromeé intentando relajar el ambiente. Nerumi chistó arrugando la nariz e intentó retirarse de mí pero yo, entrelacé mis dedos con los de ella con más ímpetu impidiendo que se alejara más de lo necesario. Ese gesto llamo su atención y enseguida, sus ojos se sorprendieron un tanto.

-Sabo…-Le solté la mano. Cerré los otros y respiré hondo. Tenía que controlarme. Tenía que hacerlo y rápido. ¿Qué demonios me pasaba? Tenía que dejar todo lo que sentía atrás y debía hacerlo ya.

-Lo siento.-Me disculpé.

Los dos permanecimos en silencio el tiempo suficiente como para alejar la tensión del momento. Hasta que yo, creí conveniente hablar una vez más.

-Tal vez puedas hacerlo todo.-Solté dando con una pequeña solución que pasaba por intentar contactar con alguno de mis hermanos para que supiesen la situación en la que Yuu realmente se encontraba.-Puedes estar aquí el tiempo que te reste de gestación. Puedes dar a luz en Tardith y después, cuando estés un tanto recuperada, puedes conquistar Menithez.-Ella me miró curiosa. Parecía que mi idea la estaba convenciendo.-Así afianzarás este continente y le darás el tiempo necesario para que se adapte a tus reformas y a eso de que ya no exista la esclavitud. No tendrás que ir hacia atrás. Solo hacia delante pero un poco más despacio. Y…cuando te sientas segura…coge a todo el ejército que hayas reunido, que estoy convencido de que será mucho, y cruza el océano.-Asentí.

-Creo que es el mejor consejo que me has dado desde que llegaste.-Me sonrió sincera.

-Es cuestión de practicar.-Bromeé. Ella se rió y yo noté un vuelco en el corazón.

-Pues me parece una idea fantástica y que posiblemente, cuando hable con Thatch, la llevaré a cabo.-Se llevó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja con gracia.

-Sería todo un honor.-Le sonreí.-Y ahora, será mejor que descanses. Ha sido un viaje largo y pesado.-Me giré de nuevo pero una vez más, ella me lazó una nueva pregunta.

-¿Qué harás?-La miré.-Ya sabes cuáles serán mis movimientos. ¿Aun así vas a irte?

-No creo que eso te vaya a afectar en lo más mínimo.-Sonreí comprensivo.

-Me afecta. Eres mi General. Mi consejero. Necesito saberlo.-Insistió. Fruncí los labios unos segundos antes de responder.

-¿Quieres que me quede?-Cuestioné de pronto sin pensármelo dos veces. Noté como mis pulsaciones aumentaban su velocidad expectantes.

-No puedo responderte a algo así. Sobre todo, cuando apenas te conozco.

-Si necesitas que me quede solo dímelo y lo haré.

-Pero… ¿y tu hermana?-Sus ojos se llenaron de preocupación.

-Podré con ello. Tengo más recursos de los que crees.-Sonreí intentando calmarla. Pensé en Ace, en Luffy y en Sanji. Estaba convencido de que ya tendrían alguna noticia de lo que estaba pasando con ella. Intentaría contactar como fuera con ellos y si no podía, me iría un poco antes de que la de ojos verdes pisara esas tierras.-No te preocupes por eso Nerumi.-Cuando escuchó como la llamaba por su nombre, vi cómo se le sonrosaban las mejillas mientras ampliaba la bonita línea curva de sus labios.

-Pues quédate.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Había regresado.

El puente de Klimberg me recibió como si fuese un fantasma del pasado en completo silencio. El movimiento que siempre había tenido de mercaderes y de gente que iba a de una ciudad a otra había desaparecido. Solo se oía el graznido de algunas aves rapaces y el sonido del mar chocar contra las rocas. Allí, ante aquella visión imperturbable del lugar, mi corazón se llenó de nostalgia. Nada más bajarme del caballo y pisar sus adoquines, sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la piel. Respiré hondo intentando obviar los detalles que nos habían llevado a mí y a mi familia a abandonar ese lugar. Siempre serían muy dolorosos.

Comencé a caminar lentamente guiando al caballo. El frío se empezó a colar en mis huesos. Hacía tantos años que me había marchado de ese lugar que ni siquiera recordaba la clase de frío que gobernaba nuestras costas e islas. Avancé por ese sitio sin vida y a medida que mis pasos firmes se adentraban más en el reino, iba recordando cada detalle de mi infancia.

Y aquel puente sin duda, me recordó a ella. A esa niña descalza de ojos verdes que avanzaba sin miedo de la mano de un cachorro de tigre gris. Me pregunté durante unos segundos, qué estaría haciendo en aquel momento. Estaba convencido de que Tardith sería el paraíso en comparación con aquel lugar si ella había alcanzado sus objetivos. La admiraba. Admiraba a esa niña que se quitó la marca de su esclavitud sin derramar ni una lágrima y que cruzó el mar sin ningún destino concreto. Si algún día volvía a encontrarme con ella, le daría las gracias por haberme hecho mucho más valiente, decidido y fuerte sin que siquiera se diese cuenta de ello.

Nada más cruzar el puente, me adentré en los caminos que conducían hacia la ciudad. No había nieve. Así que supuse que era verano. El olor a sal se colaba en mis fosas nasales. El viento me revolvía el pelo. Nunca me había preparado mentalmente para ese momento pero, no estaba siendo tan difícil como yo imaginé siempre que sería.

Y tras caminar durante al menos una hora, dejando a ambos lados el bosque de Eldar, la ciudad se alzó ante mí. Me quedé quieto unos segundos. Contuve la respiración. Klimberg era tan grande y tan impresionante como la recordaba. Aunque no tenía en mismo aspecto que antes. Era como si allí, tras sus muros todo se hubiese ennegrecido más de la cuenta. Hasta las nubes oscuras que presagiaban lluvia parecían tener claro ese hecho. Suspiré y seguí avanzando hasta llegar a las puertas que daban paso a la entrada de la ciudad.

Allí, me había encontrado a aquella aparatosa y exagerada comitiva. Sin hacer mucho ruido seguí caminando e intenté pasar desapercibido por el lado de todos esos hombres que iban comandados por… ¿una mujer? Me sorprendió ese hecho aun así, intenté simplemente seguir con mi camino.

-Espere.-Detuve mis pasos. Chisté con la lengua. El comandante Ace me había dicho que no diese muchas explicaciones pero tampoco me había detallado cuáles tenía que dar si me encontraba en esa posición a las puertas de la ciudadela.

-¿Sí?-Me giré hacia aquel guardia. Inmediatamente sentí unos ojos firmes clavarse en mi espalda. Y supe que era esa mujer.

-¿A dónde va?

-Hacia la ciudad.-Señalé el camino arqueando las cejas desconcertado. ¿Hacía donde pensaba aquel estúpido guardia que iba?

-¿Por qué motivo?-Frunció el ceño cuando vio como yo le había contestado con una absurda obviedad dejándole en completo ridículo. Sin embargo, ahí estaba mi talón de Aquiles con respecto a lo de dar explicaciones.

-Vengo a visitar a unos familiares.-Contesté todo lo rápido que mi mente pensó.

-¿A qué familiares?-El tipo se estaba poniendo más quisquilloso de lo necesario. Vi como algunos de los hombres de la comitiva de aquella muchacha comenzaban a avanzar sin problemas. Yo fruncí el ceño. La situación me estaba empezando a enfadar.

-Pues…-Intenté empezar.

-Viene conmigo.-De pronto, la voz de esa mujer se alzó. Tenía un tono de voz agudo y melodioso. Aunque estaba convencido de que si gritaba, se clavaría en el cerebro como si fuese un punzón.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Con usted?-Pero el soldado seguía sin fiarse.

-Es mi espía.-Dijo sin más.-Por eso parece que va por libre. ¿A qué si?- La miré arrugando la nariz. Y en ese momento, me fijé por entero en ella. En su característico color de pelo y en sus ojos marrones. No estaba muy seguro de si debía fiarme o no, pero ella parecía alguien importante y yo quería entrar así que simplemente asentí.- ¿Hay algún problema?-Vi como entrecerró los ojos mosqueada cuando el guardia intentó objetar.

-Ninguno mi señora.-Pareció dar un botecito del susto ante su pregunta y sin más, nos dejó pasar.

-Eso está mejor.-Le sonrió de pronto como si su personalidad hubiese cambiado a una más amable. Los dos entramos en la ciudad sin ningún tipo de impedimento más y cuando cruzamos un par de calles alejándonos de los soldados. Ella me dedicó una mirada llena de emoción.- ¿Has visto eso? ¡Ha sido genial!-Se apoyó en mis hombros y se aupó dando saltos de forma realmente molesta. Arrugué la nariz. Esta chica me estaba ¿tocando?-Qué pasada, cómo le he engañado.-Amplió la sonrisa de sus labios y rió con gracia. Cada vez que la oía me sentía más y más fuera de lugar. En qué momento había terminado así la situación. La miré serio y un tanto irritado.-Me llamo Ai, pero puedes llamarme Su Augusta Majestad.-Dijo con una pose glamurosa pero enseguida se volvió a reír.-Es broma, con Ai y de tú es suficiente.

-¿De tú…?-Me pregunté en voz alta intentando ubicarme. Intentando comprender en qué momento yo mismo, conociéndome como era, me había dejado ayudar por una loca de ese tamaño. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer y de dónde había salido? Miré a mí alrededor sintiendo que nadie me rescataría de esa molesta situación.

-Sí, sí,-pero ella insistió observándome de esa forma extrañamente festiva,-llámame de "tú", que no soy una vieja.-Rió.- ¿Ahí arriba te cuesta oírme o qué?-Se cruzó de brazos mientras sonreía divertida.

Y yo, a pesar de que lo que estaba pasando normalmente me sacaba de mis casillas, dejé mi ceño fruncido a un lado y procuré optar por una actitud más abierta para poder entender definitivamente qué demonios estaba ocurriendo. Al fin y al cabo, ella me había ayudado a entrar en la ciudad sin dar muchas explicaciones. Eso era un enorme favor que debía reconocer. Sin embargo, no fue nada bien.

-¿Ahí arriba…?-Sin saber por qué parecía que mi cerebro se había desconectado de repente y simplemente se empeñaba en repetir sus últimas palabras mientras yo asentía como un idiota. Ella soltó otra melodiosa carcajada.

-¿Qué exactamente lo que te pasa?, ¿acaso se te has quedado sin palabras por mi belleza?-Esa nueva salida de tono me hizo volver a fruncir el entrecejo. Con aquella mujer era imposible no hacerlo.-Es lógico, no vas a encontrar a otra chica más guapa que yo en todo Isgard.-Dijo resuelta. Yo volví a analizarla sin querer. En realidad era muy atractiva. Por un momento, se me pasaron por la cabeza ciertas cosas pero…negué rápidamente con el rostro. Suspiré. Tenía que calmarme y continuar con mi misión o acabaría volviéndome loco de verdad.

-Oíd,-ella insistía pero yo me resistiría. Estaba claro que esa mujer no era cualquier chica que iba por ahí de paseo,-os agradezco enormemente el favor de ayudarme a cruzar esa puerta pero,-volví a ponerme serio,-tengo algo realmente importante que hacer. Así que, si me disculpáis…-Me volví sobre mis pies para continuar con mi camino hacia la fortaleza que se alzaba sobre la ciudad.

-¿Y qué vas hacer? No me tragué lo de tus familiares.-Me preguntó sonriente incorporándose a mis pasos.

-No creo que deba contaros algo así. Sois una desconocida.-Suspiré resignado y seguí caminando.

-Vaya, y yo que te iba a invitar a una preciosa y desagradable cena en familia para que me devolvieras el favor,-soltó irónica,-pero igual te lo restriego ahora por la cara y me cuentas qué haces en mi ciudad, ojeroso.-Al oírla todos mis sentidos se activaron.

-¿En tu ciudad?-Me paré en seco.- ¿A qué os referís con eso?

-Mi padre es el señor de Isgard. El Rey.-Contestó con la mayor simpleza del mundo, como si eso no fuese importante. Sin embargo, para mí era un detalle crucial. Mi intención desde el principio había sido dar con una forma de atravesar los muros de esa fortaleza para encontrarme con los hermanos del Comandante y de pronto, ella, esa mujer rematadamente loca, resultaba ser la pieza clave de mi plan. Me relajé por completo.

-Vengo a una boda.-Respondí empezando con la estupenda actuación que me había preparado.

-¿Sí? Pues conozco a todos los asistentes y tú no me suenas.-Por un instante, su mirada me heló la sangre pero volvió a su sonrisa habitual.-Sin embargo, puedo contar que eres mi acompañante si me dices qué quieres hacer en la boda de mi dulce, tierno y jodidamente descerebrado hermano.

Me lo pensé detenidamente. Cada uno de los pros y contras de decirle a aquella extraña mi plan. El Comandante me había advertido que tuviese cuidado a la hora de desvelar mis planes a cualquier persona pero, aquella mujer de sonrisa imperturbable parecía no estar muy a favor de los planes de su padre para el Reino. Y me di cuenta de ese hecho no solo por sus palabras, sino también por la forma que tenía de observar a su alrededor de vez en cuando. Parecía furiosa y molesta con la situación de Klimberg. Yo suspiré y definitivamente opté por decirle la verdad. Al fin y al cabo, yo por mis propios medios y contra Akainu completamente solo sería como enfrentarme a una muerte segura.

-Os lo contaré. Pero, necesito hacerlo en privado si es posible, y sin tantos hombres siguiéndonos.-Afirmé intentando no arrepentirme de lo que iba a hacer.

-Eso está hecho encanto.-Se volvió. Arqueé las cejas, ¿había dicho encanto?- ¡Chicos!-Gritó. Todos la miraron.-Descansad.-Ordenó e inmediatamente sin que ninguno se opusiese a su mandato, despejaron la zona llenando sus rostros de alivio. Parecía que aquella mujer a pesar de su carácter era una señora dura de pelar. Y envidié por un momento a todos aquellos soldados que se alejaban de su compleja persona.-Ya estamos solos. Justo lo que querías. ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?-Me miró atrevida.- ¿Ir a la habitación de alguna taberna?-Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al imaginar lo que sería hacer el amor con aquella mujer.

-No.-Dije serio.-Estamos bien así.

-Qué lástima.-Soltó una enorme bocanada de aire cargada de resignación.-En ese caso, habla.-Insistió.

-Veréis,-seguimos caminando por las calles de la ciudad,-estoy aquí de par del Comandante Portgas D. Ace para liberar a sus hermanos. Al parecer se encuentran en problemas en ese castillo.

-Portgas…-Gruñó la pelirroja.-Ese viejo cascarrabias, arrogante y pomposo…-Yo sonreí divertido al escuchar cómo le describía confirmando en mi mente todos esos adjetivos.

-Es el hermano mayor de Yuuki y de Sabo.-Le conté.

-¿Estás diciendo que ese Comandante repipi es el hermano de mi queridísima futura cuñada?-Me miró gratamente sorprendida.-¿Y por qué demonios te envía aquí?, ¿Está tan ocupado en sus guerras absurdas que ni siquiera puede venir a la boda de su preciosa hermana menor?-Sonrió sarcástica.-¿Le tocas algo?

-Absolutamente nada.-Continué.-Pero, al parecer el abuelo de la familia y tu fantástico padre,-dije irónico,-ha creado una especie de compromiso entre Yuuki y vuestro hermano. Un matrimonio nada voluntario para unir a las ciudades de Blarem y las islas de Isgard de algún modo.

-Así que ella va a casarse con mi encantador hermano en contra de su voluntad.

-Al cien por cien.-Confirmé. Ella pareció pensarse realmente qué suponía todo aquello. Y de repente, su sonrisa alegre y simpática, desapareció.

-Eso no puede ser.-Objetó seria.-No voy a dejar que mi adorado hermano se case con una mujer solo porque a mi padre le convenga. Solo a alguien tan irritable como él se le ocurría obligar a una muchacha a aceptar algo así.-Suspiró regresando de nuevo a su fantástica sonrisa.-Así que te ayudaré.-Asintió feliz.

-Os lo agradecería enormemente.

-Si pasas una noche conmigo estaremos en paz.-Soltó de repente. Yo me quedé petrificado en el sitio con el rostro desencajado. Ella se volvió riéndose divertida.

-¡Es una broma! ¡¿Quién querría acostarse con alguien tan aburrido y soso?!-Soltó a los cuatro vientos. En ese momento, reaccioné, volví a caminar y justo al pasar por su lado sonreír altivo mientras mi lengua le susurraba algo completamente fuera de lugar.

-Puede que os sorprenda lo que este soso y aburrido puede hacer.-Solté siguiéndole el juego.

-¿Ah sí?-Ella me siguió.- ¿La tienes enorme o qué?-Ese comentario atrevido me sacó una sonrisa divertida. Sin saber por qué no me sorprendió que lo preguntase. Ya iba cogiéndole el punto a aquella extravagante mujer.

-No desvelo mis secretos en la primera cita.-Bromeé.

-Pero si vamos a fingir que eres mi preciado y atractivo novio delante de mi padre deberíamos de practicar al menos algunas cosas, ¿no?-Me dijo pícara.

-¿Cómo qué?-Sonreí clavando en ella mis ojos y, antes de que me diese cuenta, la vi alzarse de puntillas, agarrarme los cuellos de la camisa para que yo me agachase un poco, cerrar los ojos y unir sus labios con los míos. Sin saber por qué, correspondí a aquel beso. La agarré de la cintura y la espalda estrechándola contra mi cuerpo. Hundí me lengua en su pequeña boca dejándome llevar. No besamos durante tanto tiempo que por un instante creí perder la noción de las cosas. Era como una lucha continua para saber quién aguantaba más saboreando labios ajenos. Y yo, creí que era suficiente cuando su respiración empezó a agitarse más de la cuenta. Me despegué un poco de ella con una sonrisa. Ai me miró a los ojos con los labios sonrojados por la presión de los besos. Veía como intentaba que su ritmo cardiaco volviese a ser el de siempre.

-Si das este tipo de besos,-me susurró,-acostarse contigo debe de ser alucinante.-Sonrió atrevida.-Eres el mejor novio falso que he tenido jamás.-Rió.-Aunque no eres mi tipo.-Me sonrió radiante volviendo a caminar.

Suspiré observando cómo se alejaba de mí con las manos tras la espalda como si fuese una niña y sonreí comprendiendo porqué al Comandante le daba tanta impresión pisar ese lugar. Ella era aterradora.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí como una bonita estatua todo el día? ¿O asistirás a la boda del año?-La oí. Resoplé y comencé de nuevo a andar.-Bueno, ¿y cómo vamos a hacerlo? ¿La vamos a esconder en un carro? ¿Descolgándonos por una cuerda hecha de sábanas desde la ventana? Venga, venga, hay que pensar un plan.-Empezó a insistirme de repente y yo, esbocé una bonita sonrisa dándome cuenta de lo interesante que iba a ser mi estancia en Klimberg.

Y por supuesto, no estuve para nada equivocado. Recuerdo que nada más pisar la fortaleza después de subir aquellos millones de escalones a lo que Ai maldecía fervorosamente, no dudó en gritar a los cuatro vientos quién era yo mientras manifestaba su amor por mí. Me agarró de la mano con decisión y fue "mostrándome" como un trofeo a toda doncella, soldado o sirviente de su padre. Hasta que nos topamos literalmente con él.

No olvidaría jamás su aspecto amenazante e intimidatorio. Si a su hija la miraba con el ceño fruncido a mí me asesinaba con sus furiosos ojos oscuros. Tragué saliva cuando me di cuenta de que definitivamente me había metido en la boca del lobo. Y entonces la oí decirle como si tal cosa…

-¿A qué es muy guapo?-Yo la miré de reojo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido preguntándome porqué le había dicho algo así. ¿De verdad estaba allí para ayudarme? Definitivamente estaba loca de verdad.

-Sé por qué haces todo esto Ai. Así que obviaré tus insinuaciones.-Pasó por nuestro lado sin decirnos nada más. Serio e imponente. Como si nuestra sola presencia le incomodase lo máximo posible. Ese hombre asustaba a cualquiera pero ella no se dejaba amedrentar como si tal cosa.

-Creo que debería de ser un poco más amable con nuestros invitados padre o deje de organizar esas aburridas fiestas que no le interesan a nadie.-Le soltó.-Aunque imagino que eso de ser un cascarrabias es algo de lo que uno no se puede despojar con tanta facilidad.-Le desafió cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Yo clavé mis ojos en ella. ¿Acaso quería que me mataran?-Quiero que sepa que he asistido porque adoro a mi hermano pero no estoy de acuerdo y persuadiré a Kid para que no lo haga.

Él se volvió hacia nosotros con el ceño más fruncido que nunca.

-Tienes suerte de ser mi hija. Si no, ya te habría colgado en la horca como a todo esos nobles que me han hablado de esa manera.-Gruñó.-Y puedes irte si no estás de acuerdo. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-Pero si con él. No voy a dejar que lo uséis como si fuera vuestra marioneta personal.-Él entrecerró los ojos lleno de fastidio.

-Ni se te ocurra amenazarme niña.

-No es una amenaza. Es una realidad. Aunque creáis que es así, Kid no es como usted. Se os ha subido el poder a la cabeza. Sois demasiado viejo para comprender qué pasa a vuestro alrededor más allá de los propios intereses. Y, llegará un día en el que el destino os devuelva esa bofetada.

Akainu gruñó e iba a decir algo más pero se dio cuenta de que discutir con ella era completamente imposible así que simplemente sin decir nada, se marchó. Nada más perderle de vista Ai chistó enfadada.

-Voy a ver a mi hermano. ¿Iras a ver a Yuuki?-Asentí.-Di que vas de mi parte. Nos reuniremos allí en su dormitorio antes de bajar.

-A sus órdenes mi señora.

-Ya vale con el formalismo.-Me regañó antes de marcharse furiosa y tensa pasillo abajo. Había sido una situación inquietante incluso para mí.

Suspiré intentando liberar tensiones y recorrí el castillo en busca de ese dormitorio. Hasta que di con él. Le expliqué a una señora de mediana edad quién era y no dudo en abrirme como si fuera de total confianza. Yo fruncí el ceño extrañado pero lo dejé pasar. Supuse que todo lo que estuviese relacionado Ai era un alivio para las personas que allí vivían. Ella podía estar loca y hacer las cosas de forma extravagante pero…no dejaba de ser una chica con un honor intachable. La señora abrió la puerta, yo pasé y después volvió a cerrarla con llave.

Esa fue la primera vez que la vi. La primera vez que sus ojos inquietos y desesperados se clavaron desconcertados en los míos. Y yo, sentí de pronto, un pequeño vuelco en mi corazón.

-¿Quién eres?-Se adelantó en preguntarme con cierta sospecha.-Si te envía Kid, puedes volver por dónde has venido. No pienso bajar.-Otra mujer de armas tomar. Suspiré resignado. No había ninguna con la que fuese fácil lidiar en aquellas tierras.

-No vengo de parte de nadie que viva en este castillo.-Hablé serio y determinante. Tampoco tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para divagar en absurdas discusiones.-Vengo de parte de tu hermano.

-Sabo…-El rostro se le iluminó mientras se acercaba a mí.

-No.-Negué. Su sonrisa se esfumó.-El Comandante Ace.-Sin embargo, al escuchar el nombre del mayor la felicidad volvió a su rostro. Pero aun así, al cabo de dos segundos, arrugó la nariz con gracia llenando su rostro de conjeturas.

-¿Cómo sé que no me estáis engañando?-Se cruzó de brazos frunciendo sus bonitos labios. En ese momento, tal y como me había dicho el comandante, me descolgué un sello que tenía al cuello. Se lo mostré.

-Me dijo que preguntarías eso y también que te diera esto para que mi identidad no fuese un problema.-Lo coloqué sobre la palma de su pequeña mano abierta. Ella lo sostuvo y lo analizó.-Me llamo Trafalgar Law, mi señora.

Sus ojos azules como el más profundo de los océanos se fijaron en el sello y después en mí. Sus facciones se relajaron cuando comprobó que era de verdad.

-¿Por qué os ha enviado a vos?-Me devolvió el colgante.

-Por qué soy de estas tierras, me fui de niño pero aún recuerdo los entresijos de sus paisajes. Y porque nadie se acuerda de mí así que he conseguido pasar desapercibido.

-¿Y cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí? Es prácticamente imposible…

-Tengo mis recursos.-Le dije confiado.

-¿Ace sabe qué está pasando? Pero… ¿cómo?

-Vuestro abuelo informó de la boda a vuestro hermano pequeño y él, le envió sin su permiso al parecer, una carta al Comandante. Sin embargo, con las guerras de Mansem no ha podido presentarse personalmente. Por eso me confío la misión. ¿Dónde está su otro hermano?-En cuanto le pregunté aquello ella agachó el rostro lleno de culpabilidad. Sus manos se descruzaron. Exhaló abatida.

-Al otro lado del mar.-Susurró bajito.-Akainu le prometió que me liberaría si él le quitaba de encima a esa mujer que estaba organizando una rebelión contra los esclavistas. Le ha tendido una absurda trampa y ahora…es posible que ella esté muerta o que ella le haya matado a él si se ha enterado de sus planes.

-¿Nerumi?-Fruncí el ceño. Ella asintió. No podía creer que ese malnacido hubiese obligado a alguien a asesinar a sangre fría a la mujer que liberaba de sus cadenas a cada una de esas pobres personas. Aunque, en realidad, tampoco le extrañaba si pensaba bien, en lo que hacía con los esclavos de Isgard. Me mordí el labio.

-Oíd. Hay que encontrar una forma de detenerlo. No puede matarla. Las esperanzas de todas esas personas se destruirán.-Volvió a mirarme.

-Estoy de acuerdo pero ahora mismo, eso no es lo más importante.-Me fijé en ella.-Puede ser repentino pero necesito que me respondáis a algo, ¿queréis casaros con él de verdad?

-No…-Me susurró negando con el rostro casi desesperada.-He intentado buscar una forma de huir desde que llegué pero no he dado con nada. Todo es imposible. Estos muros son impenetrables. Me paso el día aquí encerrada con una puerta que tiene un mecanismo exageradamente complicado.-Me dio la vuelta e intentó forzar la cerradura pero no lo consiguió.-Y la dichosa ventana tiene unas rejas imposibles de romper.-Se digirió hacia ella y abrió los cristales de par en par. El frío se coló en la habitación.-No hay manera de huir.

-Ya no.-Le sonreí un tanto relajando un poco el ambiente-Yo estoy aquí y os voy a sacar de este lugar. Se lo he prometido a vuestro hermano. Le he dado mi palabra de que si comprobaba que las cosas no iban bien, os llevaría de regreso con él. Y eso haré.

-¿Cómo?-Se mordió el labio.

-Usemos nuestro ingenio.-Sonreí aún más acercándome a la ventana abierta.- ¿Pensabais bajar por aquí?-Me apoyé sobre el marco observando fijamente la distancia que había hasta el suelo. Ella asintió a mi lado aun con la nariz arrugada.-No es la mejor opción de todas formas pero…es una buena posibilidad. Aunque no sé si un vestido es el mejor atuendo para bajar por aquí.-Reí.

-Queréis decir que ¿debo cargarme el dichoso vestido?

-Deberíais. Si no es una molestia para…-Sin embargo, antes de que terminara la frase, se cogió el bajo, lo rasgó y se lo pasó de tal manera entre las piernas que de pronto era un gracioso pantalón ancho. Eso me dejó impresionado.

-Estoy lista.-Me sonrió acercándose a la ventana.-Sacadme de aquí.-Se mordió el labio llena de entusiasmo. La miré a los ojos y de repente, noté como ese vuelco en mi corazón volvía a aparecer sin previo aviso quitándome el aliento.


	13. Chapter 13

_Capítulo 13_

Él siempre fue mi mayor debilidad. Mi libertad permanente. Esa por la que volvería mil veces a tropezar. Por la que merecía la pena arriesgar cualquier cosa. Creía ciegamente en cada uno de sus pasos como si fuese un héroe. Cada vez que le miraba, admiraba más y más todo lo que podía hacer por las personas que más sufrían en ese mundo. Era amable. Sincero. Adoraba como sonreía. Como me tocaba. Y creí, en cada segundo, minuto y día que pasaba con él, que nunca sería capaz de olvidarle. Que nunca sería capaz de enamorarme de otra persona de la misma manera.

En ese efímero instante de felicidad, no me di cuenta, de lo equivocada que estaba…

-¡Ven! ¡Tienes que venir!-Le agarré de la mano con fuerza haciéndole entrar en la pequeña biblioteca.

-¿Qué pasa?-Me sonrió lleno de curiosidad.

-Tengo que enseñarte algo alucinante. ¡Mira!-Alcé una de mis manos hacia los libros que volvían a reposar sobre sus estantes. Me concentré con todas mis fuerzas sintiendo como ese hablo de magia volvía a recorrer cada parte de mi ser. De repente, los libros se alzaron en el aire. Kouga abrió sus esferas marrones de par en par sorprendido.

-Qué diantres…-Susurró estupefacto cuando los libros se precipitaron al suelo al cerrar mi mano derecha. Un leve mareo se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos y enseguida se me pasó. Al abrirlos me fije en que él me miraba como si yo hubiese hecho algo paranormal.- ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

-Es magia.-Le sonreí orgullosa de mi misma.

-¿Magia?-Él parecía seguir completamente aturdido.- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…?-Intentó atisbar de alguna forma una pregunta coherente.

-¿Recuerdas que hace dos noches cuando estábamos juntos en la cama me quedé como atorada?-Él asintió.-Pues…no fue porque me encontrase mal. No quería decírtelo hasta que no estuviese segura pero ayer estuve leyendo un poco e investigando y di con lo que era.-Le sonreí emocionada.

-Imagino que las cadenas te impedían desarrollarla con normalidad.-Apuntó Kouga cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Y qué tipo de magia es?, ¿solo mueves cosas?-Preguntó lleno de curiosidad.

-Creo que no, mira.-Cogí el par de libros del día anterior y le invité a sentarse sobre el suelo.-Parece que está relacionada con el tiempo…

-Eso es alucinante.-Reconoció mientras yo le enseñaba las características de mi magia. Kouga leyó cada punto y se quedó realmente sorprendido cuando llegó a algunas partes interesantes.- ¿Puedes ver el futuro?-Asentí. Sin embargo, rápidamente intenté desviarle hacia otra cosa. No quería siquiera pensar en esa horrible visión llena de sangre y muerte. Esa que me llevaba atormentando dos noches.

-Pero también puedo detener el tiempo.-Leí llamando su atención con una sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo haces eso?

-No tengo ni idea.-Reí. Él me sonrió sincero.

-Tengo curiosidad. Inténtalo.-Me pidió.

-¿Sabes? Si me mareo solo con mover cosas, si paro el tiempo ¿qué puede pasarme?

-Que te desmayes tal vez. Pero yo estoy aquí para sostenerte.-Se colocó detrás de mí alzando las manos.-Venga, inténtalo.-Repitió con un maravilloso susurro en mi oído. Sonreí confiada.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré. No podía ser tan complicado. Pensé en cada uno de los objetos que había en la habitación. Visualicé cada mueble. Sentí cada sopló de aire. Noté la respiración y el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Kouga detrás de mí. De nuevo, esa corriente mágica se apoderó cada parte de mi espíritu y mis dedos se movieron solos produciendo un fuerte chasquido. Inmediatamente abrí los ojos. Me giré. Kouga permanecía inmóvil y yo me quedé gratamente impactada. Sin embargo, a los dos segundos, sentí una fuerte presión en la sien y unas terribles nauseas. Volví a cerrar los ojos y todo a mí alrededor volvió a la normalidad. No llegué a desmayarme pero sentí como perdía las fuerzas en mis piernas. Kouga me agarró antes de que me cayera al suelo.

-¡Lo has hecho!-Se sorprendió al verme de frente cuando antes estaba de espaldas a él.- ¿Cómo ha sido?

-Demasiado breve.-Suspiré exhausta.

-¿Estás bien?-Me incorporó poco a poco yo asentí intentando que mi respiración volviese a la calma.-Supongo que necesitarás entrenamiento y a alguien que te enseñe cómo manejar tu parte física.

-Eso sería una gran idea.-Le sonreí. Los dos volvimos a sentarnos sobre la alfombra.

-¿Y cómo es posible que poseas una magia así? Hay muy pocos magos en el mundo.-Kouga volvió a coger el libro. Yo me asomé a él también.

-Al parecer la antigua maga del tiempo se llamaba Gol D. Marian falleció dando a luz el mismo año en el que yo nací y heredé de alguna forma sus poderes.-Susurré releyendo aquella parte.

-Entonces no puedes ser su hija, ¿no?-Negué.

-Mi madre me trajo aquí desde Menithez cuando nací. Murió cuando yo tenía tres años. No sé absolutamente nada mi pasado salvo eso.

-¿Ni siquiera quién es tu padre o su apellido?-Me miró intrigado. Yo volví a negar con el rostro.

-Solo sé el de mi madre, Minoru. Así que siempre he usado ese hasta que me esclavizaron. Donde el apellido ya, carece de sentido conservarlo.

-Sí, supongo que, a la gente le da igual esa parte mientras os pueda usar bien.-Frunció el ceño algo molesto. Yo suspiré rendida.- ¿Quieres que investiguemos sobre eso mientras estamos aquí?-Me preguntó. Yo me lo pensé un rato hasta que finalmente asentí. En realidad nunca me había parado a pensar en mi origen o en mi familia. Solo sabía que había nacido libre, al menos. Y que mi madre me había llevado hasta allí porque imaginé que sería la única forma de mantenerme. No sabía de qué parte de Menithez procedía yo pero, no tendría que ser un sitio muy pudiente o agradable si su única opción había sido huir a otro continente. Por lo que tampoco sería una mujer de alta cuna. Lo cierto era, que yo no recordaba nada de eso, y que me dejaron en el orfanato únicamente con mi nombre y el apellido de mi madre aquella mañana de verano. Pero, como a partir de ahí mi vida se había basado en obedecer y servir tampoco me había parado a pensar si yo era algo más. O al menos alguien más. Tampoco tenía idea de quién podría ser mi padre o porqué nos abandonó. Mis suposiciones me invitaban a pensar que no era un buen hombre o que simplemente se había aprovechado de mi madre. Lo que estaba claro era que yo no era una hija legítima.

Así que, saber cuál era mi pasado parecía que no supondría ningún problema para mí. Ya me imaginaba o esperaba muchas cosas.

-Me parece bien pero, ¿y si es una historia dramática y terrible?

-Peor que terminar siendo una esclava no creo que haya nada.-Su mano derecha se perdió entre mi pelo oscuro y como el carbón y mi mejilla derecha.-Aunque ahora eres libre y no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

-Aún tengo la marca.-Susurré fijando mis ojos en mi pierna izquierda.

-Esta tarde dejarás de tenerla.-Me anunció.-Nos asentaremos con los rebeldes de Brook hasta nuevo aviso.

-¿Hoy?-Cuestioné sorprendida. Había estado tan ocupada pensando en otras cosas que ni siquiera me había acordado de ese detalle. Él asintió.

-Será mejor que recojas tus cosas. Nos marcharemos cuánto antes.-Se incorporó, me agarró de la mano y me ayudó a ponerme en pie.-Nos llevaremos este libro para ojearlo a fondo. Quizás averigüemos algo más de tu pasado.-Asentí decidida.

Y aquella tarde, cuando nos adentrarnos en el refugio tras calarnos del agua de lluvia hasta los huesos y una entrada estratégicamente colocada para que nadie más diese con ella, sentí que pisaba un mundo paralelo completamente diferente.

Era un lugar sombrío y oculto aunque realmente bien iluminado en una especie de catacumbas ruinosas con gigantescos pasillos y enormes columnas. Parecía que era como un edificio gigantesco debajo de la ciudad. Estaba lleno de telas raídas, coloridas y cuerdas que sujetaban grandes tiendas de campaña donde la gente parecía vivir. Era como una pequeña comunidad en la que todo el mundo parecía más feliz que en cualquier otro sitio.

Caminé siguiendo a Kouga por los enormes pasillos. Parecía que sabía exactamente hacia donde tenía que ir. Además de que saludaba a más de uno cuando pasaba o les dedicaba una bonita sonrisa. Se veía que no era la primera vez que pisaba en ese lugar. En mi caso era completamente distinto. Yo estaba descolocadísima.

-Es aquí.-Dijo y me agarró de la mano con firmeza antes de entrar en una tienda gigantesca con un par de hombres en la puerta. Sin querer empecé a ponerme nerviosa. Más aun cuando vi a un séquito de ellos allí reunidos mirarnos expectantes y aliviados.

-Lo habéis conseguido.-Asintió sonriente el que parecía el jefe del comando que llevaba unas extrañas gafas y el pelo negro muy encrespado.

-Así es,-Kouga se acercó y ambos se dieron la mano. Luego me arrastró hacia el frente de la mesa,-esta es Ibbya. La esclava de la que te hablé.-Él pareció analizarme con más ímpetu de la cuenta y yo me sentí realmente incómoda.

-Así que esta es vuestra prostituta.-Soltó de pronto una mujer que se acercó a la mesa resuelta y con una provocativa sonrisa de medio lado. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención no fue ni su característico pelo rosa chillón o sus bonitos ojos azules, sino el pronunciado escote de aquella camisa.

-Bonney…-Él jefe pareció regañarla. Ella chistó con la lengua y se cruzó de brazos.

-Es tan típico…la esclava y el hombre libre. Menudo cliché.-Sonrió altiva.

-Es tan típica la doncella rebelde que mata a sus amos…-Le siguió Kouga el juego ella frunció el ceño. Y entonces, Brook intervino en la discusión que se avecinaba.

-Ya basta.

-Tiene que follar de miedo para que hayas matado a tu padre por ella.-Soltó la peli rosa con todo el descaro del mundo. Yo noté un vuelco en mi pecho al oírla. Arrugué la nariz, entrecerré mis ojos y apreté los puños.

-Sin duda.-Kouga pareció seguirle el juego respondiendo a todas sus provocaciones. Me daba la sensación de que estaba acostumbrado a aquel tipo de contestaciones por parte de aquella exuberante mujer.

-Bonney. Ya vale.-La voz de Brook se alzó. Y los dos guardaron silencio.-Muy bien. Te apuntaremos en el registro pequeña Ibbya.-El moreno se dirigió a mí con una amable sonrisa. Yo asentí intentando relajarme. Me estaban ayudando en realidad así que, no podía ponerme allí en medio como una energúmena a estropearlo todo. Era nuestra puerta hacía la libertad.-Ya tenemos listo vuestro refugio provisional también.-Apuntó mi nombre en una especie de lista y le colocó al lado un número.

-¿Y la marca?-Preguntó Kouga serio y con un tono de voz demasiado intimidatorio.

-Id a ver a Franky. Tal vez no esté muy ocupado.-Dijo.- ¿Podrás aguantar un poco de dolor?-Me preguntó con amabilidad.

-Es una niña. Seguro que se pondrá a llorar.-Rió la peli rosa en un tono jocoso. Fruncí el ceño aún más molesta e iba a saltar cuando Kouga me agarró con fuerza de la muñeca para detenerme. Yo me contuve. Bonney sonrió de lado altiva. No entendía que hacía allí aquella mujer si actuaba exactamente de la misma forma arrogante que muchos amos.

-Podremos hacerlo.-Confirmó él de repente, obviando el comentario de esa cínica mujer.

-Muy bien. Su tienda es la treinta y dos.-Le tendió a Kouga un papel enrollado.-Si tienes cualquier duda, ya sabes dónde estoy.-Los dos salimos de la tienda y nada más hacerlo me crucé de brazos muy enfadada.

-¡¿Qué demonios se ha creído esa bruja?! Juro que como vuelva a oírla salirse de tono, le daré una paliza.-Kouga sonrió.

-No caigas en sus insinuaciones. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es simplemente ignorarla.

-Te prometo que voy a practicar todo lo que pueda con mi magia para que la próxima vez se lo piense mejor antes de abrir esa estúpida boca que tiene.

-¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan agresiva?-Yo gruñí y él rió.

Lo cierto es que al final, esa endemoniada mujer acabó teniendo razón. El dolor que sentí cuando el hierro ardiente se clavó en mi pierna cambiándome la marca por otra, me hizo realmente gritar y llorar de angustia. E incluso, solté más de una palabra mal sonante por la boca. Cuando acabó, notaba como me temblaban las piernas desnudas. Mi respiración se agitaba exageradamente y la curandera a la que Kouga había avisado me revisó y me curó un poco la quemadura con unos ungüentos que escocían y picaban como si estuviesen marcándome de nuevo con ese fuego infernal.

-¿Te duele?-Me preguntó Kouga mientras me miraba preocupado agachado frente a mi sosteniendo una de mis manos.

-No…son unas maravillosas cosquillas…-Ironicé.- ¿Tú qué crees?-Arrugué la nariz pero él sonrió contento. Luego me besó los nudillos con amor.

-Te quiero. Muchísimo.-Aquella forma que tenía de mirarme, de hablarme, hizo que le perdonase todas las bromas del mundo. Exhalé lentamente.

-Yo también te quiero.-Susurré llevándome un mechón de pelo suelo tras la oreja.

-Ya eres libre.-Murmuró sin apartarme la mirada.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Dolorida.-Bromeé yo esta vez. Él amplió la línea curva de sus labios.-No lo sé.-Me puse un poquito más seria.-Rara. Aunque creo que me acostumbraré.-Me mordí el labio inferior.-Gracias por todo esto…

-Ni se te ocurra darme las gracias. Te lo prometí. Y si está en mano, cumplo todas y cada una de ellas.-Me sonrió.

-Y… ¿puedo compensártelo al menos?-Volví a bromear aunque en realidad no tanto como al principio.

-Me encantaría.-Sonrió de aquella manera tan fascinante.- ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora?-Cuestionó divertido.

-¿Ahora?-Arqueé las cejas desconcertada sintiendo como mis mejillas se encendían.

-¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?, ¿has quedado con alguien?

-Sí.-Reí siguiéndole el juego.-He quedado con un tipo que me hace proposiciones muy raras a media tarde.-Respondí con una gigantesca sonrisa sobre todo cuando le oí reír.

Nunca había sido tan feliz como en aquellos momentos en los que simplemente compartía palabras con él o nos reíamos juntos. Todo era perfecto y ni siquiera ser libre me había hecho tan dichosa como cada noche que podía compartir a su lado. Y aquella, en la que estrenábamos nuestro propio refugio, no fue una excepción.

-Ten cuidado con la herida que aún me duele un montón.-Suspiré resignada.

-Tranquila, lo tengo todo bajo control.-Kouga colocó ambas manos a cada lado de mi rostro mientras agachaba el suyo y se cercioraba de que lo que estaba haciendo iba bien. Al momento, sentí una fuerte presión introducirse en mi feminidad. Contuve el aliento y cerré levemente los ojos. No quería que mi magia me devolviera alguna visión buena, mala o desagradable en un momento como aquel. Necesitaba sentirle, apreciarle al cien por cien. Sin decirme nada, comenzó a moverse sobre mí sacándome más de un gemido y de un suspiro de la garganta. En un momento de esos, descendió hasta mi rostro y me rozó la nariz con cariño antes de besarme.

Después se alzó sin dejar de moverse, sentado sobre las mantas, los cojines y todo lo demás, descendió sus manos por mis pechos desnudos hasta mis caderas que sujetó presionando las yemas de sus dedos contra mi piel. En una penetración más fuerte y con más profundidad me mordí el labio para no gritar en exceso. Él sonrió, tiró de una de mis muñecas y me sentó sobre él. Dejamos de movernos durante unos segundos. Él me sonreía desde abajo perdiendo sus manos en mi cuello, el mi pelo, en mi cintura. Respirábamos alterados y nuestra piel cálida desprendía un leve sudor. El ambiente estaba muy cargado. Y la esfera era tan romántica que quise que el tiempo se detuviera.

Y así fue.

Sin saber cómo lo había conseguido, todo a mí alrededor se paró. Le miré a los ojos. Sonreí. Rocé su nariz con la mía, y sentí unas tremendas ganas de quedarme para siempre de esa forma. Sin que nada ni nadie nos impidiera estar juntos para siempre.

-Ojalá pueda cambiar el destino.-Susurré recordando de repente esa visión de nuestro horrible futuro.-No quiero perderte…-Cerré los ojos y le besé. En ese momento volví a oírle respirar. Pero yo, al separarme agaché el rostro un tanto afligida tras ese fuerte dolor en la sien y el mareo rutinario.

-Ey,-él se dio cuenta al instante,-¿qué pasa?-Evidentemente no había oído ni un ápice de lo que yo le había dicho.

-Nada.-Alcé el rostro y le sonreí abalanzándome contra sus labios. Me moví sobre él. Noté como se tranquilizaba. Y al final, todo acabó mejor de lo que me esperaba.

Sin embargo, no pude dormir. Tenía dudas. Muchísimas dudas. No sabía si podía cambiar ese futuro cercano que nos esperaba. Visualizarlo una y otra vez era una tremenda tortura. Lo había intentado pero no podía ver más allá. La información que me proporcionaba aquel pequeño libro era insuficiente y necesitaba hacer algo para poder protegerle. En mitad de la madrugada me levanté enfundándome en una bonita bata. Le miré dormir pacífico desnudo sobre las sábanas. Suspiré agobiada. No podía quitarme nada de la cabeza. Necesitaba respuestas.

Salí de la tienda que nos cobijaba y allí, entre aquellos pasillos y muros de piedra, no vi a nadie. A lo lejos a unos y a otros cantando y bebiendo pero nada más. Avancé por los refugios en dirección a uno muy concreto. Sabía que si alguien tenía conocimientos sobre la magia o algo relacionado con ella sería esa curandera augur que me había curado la quemadura. Y cuando di con el lugar, me paré justo enfrente de sus telas oscuras. Por un momento, me sentí absurda. ¿Qué se supone que hacía yo allí a esas horas de la noche?

Pero en ese momento, oí un alto y claro "pasad".

Así que, con firmeza y decisión, agarré la tela que hacía de puerta y la deslicé entrando con mis pies descalzos en ese místico lugar que olía a hierbas e incienso.

-Disculpad.-Dije cuando vi a aquella anciana con su enorme bastón sentada sobre un sillón mientras leía algo.-Siento estar aquí tan tarde pero…

-No os preocupéis niña. Sabía que vendríais. Os estaba esperando.-Dijo con firmeza subiéndose las gafas.-He sentido tu inquieto y joven espíritu. Tenéis dudas.-Afiancé la tela contra mi cuerpo. Asentí. Ella pareció sonreír aunque con aquella poca luz de las velas, no estaba muy convencida.-Siéntate y cuéntame qué ocurre.-Obedecí sin poner objeción. Al fin y al cabo, aún estaba acostumbrada un poco a eso.

-Necesito salvarle. No sé cómo hacerlo.

-Ese muchacho tiene pinta de que puede salvarse solo, niña.

-Mis visiones me han dicho lo contrario.-Negué agobiada.

-No comprendes tus visiones. Tu magia es muy joven. A veces, solo desvela ciertos miedos que no tienen por qué ser reales. Sobre todo si se tratan de alguien importante al que temes perder más que a ti misma.-Me susurró sin apartar la vista de su lectura.

-Pero era demasiado real.-Insistí.

-Le amas. Mientras más fuerte es ese sentimiento más grave será la caída.-Contestó.

-¿Y si no era miedo?, ¿y si es verdad? Las guerras pronto llegarán a Inzia. Vi a ese ser mágico y antiguo que acompaña a Nerumi de Isgard. El Kouga de mi visión sabía que yo era capaz de usar magia y aun no le había dicho nada. Son demasiadas señales.

-Y tú eres demasiado tonta e ingenua.-Se reía de mí. Pude verlo en sus labios curvados. Pero aun así, yo seguía sin fiarme.

-Aun así, quiero saber si podría cambiar ese destino.

-Tendrías que aferrarte a la magia negra.-Sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando pronunció esas palabras. Esta vez, me miró. Yo sentí un escalofrío y como la habitación de pronto, se hacía un poco más pequeña.-Una vida se paga con otra vida. Si quieres que viva, tendrás que ofrecer algo a cambio y por supuesto la magia del tiempo quedaría maldita para siempre por romper las reglas. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Dar a tus sucesores un legado terrible?

-No tengo sucesores. Mi madre murió. No sé quién es mi padre. No sé…

-Los tienes. Pero no lo sabes. ¿Quieres saber?-Asentí decidida.-Adéntrate en ti misma.-Me propuso. Yo sentí un vuelco en mi corazón.-Si eres de verdad una Maestra del Tiempo, podrás ver, oír y percibir todo lo que pasó, pasa y pasará. Solo tienes que concentrarte.-Cierra los ojos pequeña niña. Ve…

Sus palabras permanecieron lejanas para mí. Cerré los ojos. Y la oscuridad de me envolvió. La magia comenzó a controlar mi cuerpo y mi mente y durante unos minutos simplemente traté de concentrarme en lo que quería ver.

Hasta que de pronto, al abrirlos, me encontré en medio de una pequeña y bonita capilla entre unas ruinas maravillosamente exóticas. En otro tiempo estaba convencida de que había un templo precioso. Avancé entre la hierba hasta que di con una pequeña entrada. En ese instante, en el que buscaba algo sin saber muy bien el qué, oí un ritual como eco de un sitio olvidado.

Al fondo del pequeño pasillo vi a un par de personas. Un hombre y una mujer. Se miraban y se dedicaban palabras de amor y cariño. Sobre unos escalones un poco más arriba, otra mujer les sonreía radiante. Se parecía tanto a mí que me dio hasta miedo. Me acerqué un poco más y pude escuchar claramente lo que estaba ocurriendo. La mujer que permanecía frente al hombre, estaba embarazada.

Contuve el aliento. Y oí.

 _-Con este anillo, te tomo a ti Joanna Minoru, como sangre de mi sangre, para construir un hogar. Prometo protegerte. Amarte y cuidarte desde este día hasta que la muerte me lleve para unirme a ti en el otro mundo por toda la eternidad._ -El hombre de bigote ancho y aspecto estrafalario le colocó a mi madre, joven, sonriente y feliz, un anillo en el dedo.

Unas finas lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas. Al parecer él no nos abandonó. Algo más había ocurrido porque esa visión era un fuerte recuerdo del pasado inalterable. Él amaba a mi madre. Y ella le amaba a él.

 _-Con este anillo, te tomo a ti Gold D. Roger, como sangre de mi sangre, para construir un hogar y prometo protegerte, amarte y cuidarte desde este día hasta que la muerte me lleve para unirme a ti en el otro mundo por toda la eternidad._ -Repitió ella esbozando esa sonrisa que yo echaba tanto de menos.

 _-Bien, y después de todo este drama,-_ la mujer que había en medio de ellos que se parecía a mí habló,- _como maga del Reino de Rolán, yo os declaro marido y mujer. Ya puedes besar a tu mujer, hermanito.-_ Rió. Y él, con una ternura irreal, rozó suavemente la mejilla de mi madre y se fundió con ella en el beso más hermoso que yo había visto jamás.

Dos segundos después y tras un leve parpadeo, me encontraba de nuevo, llorando en silencio, en aquella tienda de la vieja anciana.

-Ya sabes de donde provienes. ¿Todavía quieres marchitar eso que te legaron con todo su amor tus padres?-Me preguntó.-La magia oscura no es la solución Ibbya. El destino no se puede cambiar.

-¿Y qué debo hacer…?-Susurré atorada, llorando con la mirada completamente ausente.

-Ser valiente y vencer a tus miedos. Cuando eso ocurra si tu visión no es real se esfumará.

-¿Y si no es así…?

-Afrontarás el destino con una sonrisa en el rostro y una mano en el corazón. Eres más fuerte que tus predecesores. Pase lo que pase, él siempre te amará…


	14. Chapter 14

_Capítulo 14_

Mis expectativas sobre todo lo que tenía que ver con escapar de ese lugar habían cambiado radicalmente. De repente, había pasado de no tener ninguna posibilidad de huir a que se diese una situación completamente distinta. Ese chico que mi hermano había enviado para sacarme de allí analizaba encarecidamente la altura a la que se encontraba esa ventana del suelo.

-¿Habéis hecho esto alguna vez?-Le pregunté con una bonita sonrisa. Él la siguió.

-Ni mucho menos. Nunca me he escapado de un matrimonio concertado pero si de otros lugares más o menos comprometidos.-Contó volviéndose sobre sus pies para buscar algo por la habitación que le sirviese de palanca. Yo le seguí con la mirada. Parecía realmente seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Y puedo preguntar qué tipo de lugares comprometidos son esos?

-Si os lo dijera…-de repente le dio una fuerte patada al tocador desarmándole una de sus patas. Sin que hiciese mucho ruido, cogió el resto y lo colocó sobre el suelo lentamente. Guardó silencio unos segundos, colocándose el dedo sobre los labios para que yo no hiciese tampoco ruido. Cuando esperó el tiempo oportuno volvió a hablar,-creo que perderíais de una sentada la confianza ciega que estáis depositando en mí.-Terminó su frase acercándose con ese trozo de madera a las rejas. Lo entrelazó con el hierro de una forma realmente compleja aunque percibí que sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

-Eso hará todo el ruido que habéis intentado no hacer antes.

-Lo sé por eso tiene que ser algo rápido.-Dijo.- ¿Por qué no vais enrollando algunas sábanas?-Asentí. Rauda y veloz desenvolví las sábanas, saqué unas tijeras de costura que había en uno de los cajones de la mesilla de noche y empecé a cortarla. Mientras él con un pequeño cuchillo, desatornillaba con fuerza los oxidados hierros que sujetaban las rejas a la pared.

Pero justo, precisamente en ese momento, oímos unos gritos que venían desde el pasillo. Los dos nos miramos nerviosos reuniéndonos en el centro de la habitación. Vi como Law desenvainaba su espada y se ponía en guardia frente a la puerta preparándose para lo que fuese a venir.

-Intentaremos no hacer nada insensato.-Susurró frunciendo el ceño. Yo le agarré del brazo.

-No dejes que te aparten de mí.-Solté de pronto como si le estuviese declarando amor eterno al hombre de mi vida. Al oír mi tono de voz, me sentí tremendamente ridícula. No había querido decirlo de aquella forma pero…

De repente, un fuerte escuchamos un enorme estruendo que me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

Nos quedamos en completo silencio notando como la tensión aumentaba en el ambiente. Tragué saliva al oír en el pasillo la voz de una mujer diciéndole a alguien que se detuviese y otra mucho más grave amenazando a la pobre ama de llaves. Sin embargo, a la señora no le dio tiempo de abrir ya que, con una fuerte patada que me sacó un susto enorme, el que estaba allí detrás la abrió rompiendo la cerradura.

-¡Ya vale Kid!-Esa voz chillona se volvió a alzar tras él e incluso intentó agarrarle del brazo pero él se soltó con un brusco movimiento. El peli rojo con el rostro lleno de enfado se internó en la habitación. Yo di dos pasos atrás pero Law no se movió.

-Aléjate de ella.-Dijo contundente. Pero Kid le dedicó una mirada llena de menosprecio. Esa que ponía a todas horas a las personas que consideraban inferior a él. Me puse realmente furiosa con tan solo verle la cara.

-Aparta ese estúpido juguete de metal, si no quieres clavártelo de verdad.-Se burló de Law pero el moreno se mantuvo firme. Parecía que no caía en las provocaciones con facilidad. Detrás de él, yo arrugué mi nariz llena de enfado.

-Dejadle en paz.-Me adelante hasta ponerme a su altura. Nunca había necesitado que me defendieran. Ni siquiera mis hermanos. Y aunque estuviese muerta de miedo por dentro, ese tipo tan horrible no lo sabría jamás.

-Law, baja el arma.-La voz de esa chica peli roja se alzó.-Dejad de hacer estupideces. Parecéis niños.-Se llevó las manos a la cintura resuelta. El moreno a mi lado, suspiró y bajó poco a poco la espada que empuñaba.

-¿Así que ya sabías que este imbécil estaba haciendo esto no, Ai?-Gruño Kid sin apartarme la vista de mis ojos llenos de ira.

-Ya te he dicho que nada de lo que está pasando está bien mi querido hermano.-Intentó mediar. Pero él no dejaba de mirarme.

-Quiero hablar contigo a solas.-Me dijo. Sentí un fuerte pellizco en el estómago.

-Eso no va a ser así. No voy a irme a ninguna parte.-Law habló por mí.

-Así es. Quedaos.-Me dirigí hacia él. Kid frunció el ceño aún más. El que le llevara la contraria continuamente, parecía enfurecerle.

-No es algo que puedas elegir, no seas estúpido.-Gruñó.- ¡Largaos! ¡Todos!

-No.-Siguió Law.-Sacadme a la fuerza. No me iré de esta habitación sin ella.-En ese momento Kid clavó sus ojos en Law. Y yo, sabía que si le daba uno de esos ataques de ira que tenía no sería para nada bueno. Si Akainu se enteraba de que Law había intentado liberarme, le mataría. No podía poner en peligro mi única opción de escapar.

-Law…-Le susurré bajito, él me miró serio.-Ve.-Le dije.

Él me contradijo solo con mirarme entrecerrando los ojos. Yo sonreí.

-Estaré bien.-Asentí convencida. Pero él seguía sin fiarse.

-No le pasará nada a mi maravillosa ex cuñada. Mi hermano es un sol.-De repente la voz aniñada de aquella mujer les sacó de la conversación. Vi como agarró la mano de Law y empezó a tirar de él con ímpetu.- ¡Vamos, vamos! Tienen que hacer las paces. ¡Deja de resistirte mi amor!-Anunció de forma teatral. Yo suspiré al ver como los dos se alejaban tras la puerta y yo, me quedaba allí sola con aquel mastodonte mirándome con cara de pocos amigos.

Sin decir nada, le vi caminar por mi lado en dirección a la ventana. Tiró aquella palanca al vacío y la cerró. El frío dejó de adentrarse en la habitación. Se volvió sobre sus pies clavando sus ojos en mí. Pero yo preferí obviar su mirada.

-Así que no quieres hacerlo.-Habló. Me crucé de brazos.

-Pensaba que ya estaba claro que no estaba dispuesta a casarme contigo.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué?-Arqueé las cejas llena de incredulidad.- ¿Me preguntas por qué? Eres un ser horrible. Agresivo. Despiadado. Tratas a los demás como si no valiesen nada. Les pisoteas como si fueran simple carnaza.-Mi tono de voz se volvió irascible.-Nunca me casaría con alguien como tú. Es como ver a tu padre en ti reflejado en un maldito espejo.-Solté todo lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. Y al darme cuenta, me mordí la lengua. Me giré hacia él y me percibí, de pronto, como sus ojos habían cambiado de tonalidad. De repente, parecía no estar enfadado. Era como si sintiera otra cosa que parecía algo así como tristeza. Aunque no estaba segura de que él pudiese sentir una emoción como aquella. Sin embargo esa forma de mirarme me dejó realmente sorprendida. Algo era diferente a la última vez que había hablado con él esa misma noche. Tal vez, su hermana le había hecho entrar por fin en razón o quizás…

-Si dejara que te fueras,-habló de pronto mirándome a los ojos, serio pero sin estar furioso con el mundo,-¿cambiarías esa forma de pensar que tienes sobre mí?-Me mordí el labio inferior y negué con el rostro. No comprendía absolutamente nada de a qué venía toda esa conversación sin sentido e incoherente.

-¿A qué viene todo esto? De repente dejas a un lado los formalismos y todas esas órdenes para dirigirte a mí de esa forma y permitirme huir sin más.

-Ai es muy convincente.-Me dijo.

-No te creo.-Él avanzó dos pasos hacia mí y yo me alejé otros dos.

-Si no quieres hacerlo, no puedo obligarte.-Mencionó.-No tendré hijos contigo si no quieres tenerlos. No tendremos un lugar en el que vivir si no quieres quedarte conmigo. A pesar de lo que pueda parecerte,-frunció de nuevo el ceño,-no soy mi padre. Nunca te forzaría a nada. Ni siquiera a que te pongas un dichoso vestido para una cena absurda.

-Pero dijiste que…

-Ya sé lo que dije.-Me interrumpió.-Pero me dan igual todos y cada uno de esos estúpidos compromisos y el matrimonio en realidad. Es una idiotez. Creo que…-vi cómo se acercaba más a mí pero esta vez, no me aparté. Permanecí ahí inmóvil esperando a que él hiciese algo absurdo para que yo le creyese. Y así lo hizo,-…lo único que quería en realidad, era a ti.-Su enorme mano me rozó la mejilla derecha.-De cualquier forma…

Yo aflojé un tanto mis enfadadas facciones. Fruncí mis labios. Le aparté la vista. Él dejó de tocarme al instante.

-Vete.-Me susurró soltando uno de sus gruñidos, alejándose de mis ojos.

Y sin decirle absolutamente nada, me volví hacia la puerta. Avancé un par de pasos sin sentirme muy segura aun de la situación pero, con toda la intención del mundo de abandonar para siempre ese dormitorio donde había estado encerrada casi tres meses.

-Kid,-susurré sin girarme nada más abrir la puerta rota,-no creo que seas como él. Y no lo digo por esto. Estaba enfadada cuando…

-Da igual. Con eso es suficiente.-Avancé un poco más pero su voz volvió a detenerme.-Yuuki…-esa vez sí giré el rostro un tanto hacia él,-…siempre te querré…

Sonreí sincera y él pareció conformarse orgulloso con aquello. Sin más, me deslicé por la puerta y desaparecí de aquella habitación para siempre.

Airosa y cuidando de que nadie se diera cuenta de que ya no estaba encerrada allí, caminé por los pasillos en busca de Law. Ahora era yo la que no podía irme de allí sin él. Avancé hasta llegar a unas escaleras en forma de caracol que bajaban hacia una planta inferior y entonces oí un ruido. Alguien estaba subiendo. Rápidamente me parapeté tras un cruce de pasillos y esperé paciente a que no fuese por el que precisamente yo estaba. Sin embargo, los pasos se fueron acercando con bastante ritmo hacia lugar en el que me escondía. Y justo en el momento en que se cruzó conmigo, antes de que pudiese comprobar si se trataba de un soldado o no, mi puño derecho se lanzó contra su nariz con toda la fuerza del mundo. Esbocé una expresión silenciosa de dolor mientras me sacudía la mano. Mi primer puñetazo había sido muy doloroso.

-¡¿Qué diablos hacéis?!-La voz de Law susurrante se alzó sobre el corredor. Yo le miré sorprendida y estupefacta. Le acababa de dar un buen golpe al hombre que precisamente estaba allí para salvarme.

-¡Lo siento!-Murmuré en el mismo tono uniendo las manos como si rezara.-Pensé que erais un soldado.

-Será por la pinta que tengo…-Refunfuñó arrugando la nariz intentando recuperarse del porrazo. En ese momento, vi como una pequeña aura verde emanaba de sus dedos y curaba aquel rasguño. Eso sí que había sido increíble.

-¿Cómo habéis hecho eso?-Le señalé.

-No creo que tenga ahora mismo tiempo de responderos a algo así.-Miró a través de mí hacia las escaleras. Al parecer alguien estaba subiendo otra vez y no parecían amigos por supuesto. Sin mediar una palabra más, Law me agarró de la muñeca y empezó a tirar de mí pasillo abajo.- ¿Cómo habéis escapado?-Me cuestionó sin dejar de caminar apresurado, arrastrándome.

-Kid y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo.-De repente me sujetó contra la pared. Y esperó a que un par de guardias atravesaran el pasillo de enfrente.

-¿Otro acuerdo romántico?-Se burló. Yo le seguí la broma.

-Sí. Hemos hecho el amor apasionadamente sobre mi horrible vestido de novia.-Le sonreí atrevida y él pareció sorprenderse. Aunque cuando solté una pequeña risita, él me sonrió de medio lado.

-Pues ha sido muy rápido.

-¡Ey!-De pronto, ambos oímos como unos guardias llamaban nuestra atención. Pero, antes de que pudiesen hacer nada, Law les dio un par de golpes para noquearlos durante el tiempo suficiente para poder huir.

Yo le seguí por cada rincón de aquella fortaleza. Parecía que sabía hacia donde iba de verdad. Y esquivaba a cada soldado como el mejor. Mi hermano se había buscado a un espía alucinante, pensé.

-¿Y vos como habéis escapado de ella?-Cuestioné está vez sabiendo que me metía donde no me llamaban.

-No he escapado. Era libre desde el principio. Ha predicado nuestro noviazgo a los cuatro vientos desde que llegamos así que nadie ha cuestionado ese punto.-Se encogió de hombros más serio de lo que su expresión decía.-Me abandonó cuando vio que su padre tenía la intención de interceptarnos.

-¿Estáis saliendo con ella?

-¿Eso os decepcionaría?

-Por los Dioses, ¡no! Sería divertido comprobar si de verdad se os queda el ceño así de fruncido para siempre.-Reí. Sin saber por qué estaba cogiendo una confianza fuera de lo común con alguien a quién prácticamente conocía de hacía un par de horas.

-Muchas han pensado lo mismo que tú.-Él sonrió abriendo una puerta que daba a la intemperie. El frío se coló en mi piel semi desnuda. Y me daba cuenta de que realmente no iba vestida para la ocasión. Escapar con un vestido raído en una isla norteña nunca había sido una buena idea.

-¡Madre mía!-Me abracé a mí misma helada.- ¡Odio Isgard!-Proclamé bajito para que los arqueros que vigilaban las almenas no se volviesen contra nosotros.

-Dame un minuto.-Susurró Law y de repente desapareció entre las pilastras. Un poco más allá, sin que pudiese ver nada, oí unos cuantos de golpes y después silencio. Cinco minutos después vi aparecer al moreno con unas ropas para mí.

-¡Por fin unas malditas botas!-Las cogí con todo el amor del mundo. Estaba hasta las narices de los zapatos de baile. Law sonrió.

Un poco más tarde ya estaba prácticamente cambiada con la abrigada ropa de los arqueros de la fortaleza.

-Estoy en el cielo.-Susurré avanzando tras él mientras me frotaba mis manos enguantadas y calentitas. Y en una de esas, vi a esos soldados que él había dejado inconscientes. Me acerqué, cogí ese maravilloso arco largo y esa fantástica aljaba repleta de flechas recién pulidas, y sonreí feliz. Era como estar en el paraíso.

-¿Qué vais a hacer con todo eso?-Me susurró el moreno.

-Llevo tres meses encerrada en este dichoso lugar. Estamos escapando de una fortaleza repleta de hombres peligrosos. ¿Esperabais que me pusiera a gritar como una damisela en apuros si me atacan?-Arqueé las cejas interrogante. Él amplió la línea curva de sus labios.

-No seré yo quien os impida cumplir con vuestra venganza.-Asintió.

Avanzamos un poco más, cada vez más cautelosos y con más rapidez. Mientras más tiempo estuviésemos allí, más probabilidades había de que diesen la voz de alarma. Así que era esencial ser rápidos y sigilosos.

Sin embargo, no todo iba a ser un camino de rosas.

-¡Eh! ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!-Oímos unos gritos y cuando la punta de aquella flecha me rozó el flequillo percibí que nos estaban atacando, además de que si no acabábamos rápido con aquellos hombres, darían la voz de alarma. Sin pensármelo dos veces, me subí sobre una de las barandas. Pensé en Sabo y en todas las lecciones que me había dado a escondidas del abuelo. Sonreí orgullosa al pensar que estaba desobedeciendo deliberadamente todas sus órdenes. Alcé el arco con decisión, tensé la cuerda con mi flecha. Guiñé un ojo y apunté. La punta salió al segundo disparada con una velocidad abrumadora hacia la garganta del soldado. Cogí otra de las flechas y repetí la misma operación con el que observaba a su lado a su compañero muerto. Pero esta vez, se clavó en el corazón de una sola sentada.

Relajé los músculos de mis brazos y suspiré. Me bajé del sitio donde estaba y me di cuenta de que Law me había observado gratamente sorprendido.

-Eso ha sido impresionante.-Reconoció.

-Ya lo sé.-Apunté altiva.

-De acuerdo, sigamos. Tenemos que llegar hacia las escaleras principales. Hay menos altura desde ahí hasta el suelo que desde aquí.-Confirmé su plan al asomarme y ver al fondo el agua chocar contra los acantilados y las rocas. No sobreviviríamos a una caída así. Los bellos se me pusieron de punta.

Continuamos avanzando deshaciéndonos en silencio de la mayor cantidad de soldados posibles. Era tedioso y peligroso. Una de sus flechas me había arañado la mejilla derecha. Chisté cuando sentí la sangre deslizarse por mí pómulo. Fruncí el ceño y disparé tres flechas más acabando con aquellos molestos y ruidosos arqueros que empezaban a acumularse extrañamente.

Imagine que entre ellos estaban avisándose de los polizones que caminaban tan anchos por las almenas de la fortaleza. Pero aun así, nosotros seguimos hacia delante. Hasta llegar justo a aquellas enormes y estrechas escaleras que subían hasta la cima. Me asomé y visualicé todas y cada una de las torres vigías que subían hacia allí dándome cuenta de que en realidad todas estaban demasiado lejos de nosotros. E incluso, la distancia que había desde aquella zona hasta el suelo era bastante considerable.

-Bien, tenemos que ir bajando.-Confirmó Law cogiendo un par de arcos más. Me tendió uno. Yo le miré espantada mientras intentaba recolocarme el pelo que se me estaba soltando del recogido repipi y enmarañado que aun llevaba.

-¡¿Bajar?!-Abrió los ojos espantada.- ¡¿Os habéis vuelto completamente loco?!

-¿Cómo pensaba la señora que iba a salir de la impenetrable fortaleza de Klimberg?, ¿por la puerta principal?-Cuestionó divertido.

-No pero, al menos pensaba que iba a escalar por un sitio más cerca de la maldita tierra.-Me quejé mientras el colocaba todos aquellos artilugios por el suelo.

-Es sencillo.-Law tensó su arco y disparó una flecha con un gancho contra la siguiente torre vigía que se encontraba a medias escaleras. Comprobó que la cuerda estaba tensa, la ató y siguió explicando el plan.-Iremos de torre en torre. Con el arcó simplemente podemos descender. No pesamos tanto.

-¡No es una cuestión de peso! Se trata de la altura.-Esbocé la distancia con las manos. Él rió acercándose, de pronto, a mí.

-Tranquila. Saldrá bien.-Se quitó el guante de su mano izquierda y rozó con sus dedos mi mejilla herida. De repente, el arañazo desapareció.-Confiad en mí.-Me miró a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y yo, durante unos segundos, me quedé petrificada perdida completamente en ellos.- ¿Lo haréis?

-No tengo otra alternativa.-Suspiré después de volver a la realidad.

-Bien.-Deshizo el contacto visual.-Iré primero. Después vos. Fijaros en como lo hago.

Me fijé exactamente en todos los detalles. En como ponía el arco, en cómo se sujetaba a la cuerda. Absolutamente todo y cuando él tocó tierra firme de nuevo después de volar durante unos metros considerables, yo sentí que iba a ser incapaz de hacerlo pero, tenía que avanzar. No podía quedarme ahí en medio a mi suerte después de haber escapado hasta ese lugar, airosos.

La idea de salir de allí ya no era tan descabellada como al principio.

Así que, con todo el valor pero la menor confianza del mundo, seguí todos los pasos y cuando estuve lista, salté con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndome el labio intentando no gritar de la adrenalina. Cuando caí en tierra firme, noté como los brazos de Law me recibieron agarrándome con toda la fuerza del mundo para que no me hiciese daño.

Fue la primera vez que le sentí al cien por cien pegado a mí. Mi corazón dio un pequeño botecito cuando le escuché susurrarme de aquella forma al oído.

-¿Estáis bien…?-Asentí escondiéndome un poco bajo su barbilla intentando evitar por todos los medios que él percibiera la rojez de mis mejillas.-Sigamos entonces.-Se separó del abrazo.

Seguimos aproximándonos hacia nuestro destino a la vez que nos deshacíamos de los enemigos con los que nos íbamos encontrarnos. Sin darnos cuenta, al cabo de un buen rato, de repente estábamos sobre los tejados de las casas más altas que se situaban pegadas justo al lado de las enormes escaleras. Habíamos conseguido bajar exitosamente sin llamar mucho la atención pero, justo en ese momento, la campana de la torre de vigía empezó a sonar. Dando la voz de alarma. Al parecer, Akainu ya se había dado cuenta de que habíamos desaparecido.

-Vale, esa ha sido la parte divertida, ahora viene la que es un poco más difícil. Tenemos que pasar lo más desapercibidos posible.-Law sacó de su mochila una enorme tela.-Cubríos con esto.-Obedecí tapándome la cabeza.-Intentemos movernos más rápidos que esos soldados.-Me dijo a la vez que me agarraba de la muñeca y bajábamos a la calle.

Los dos empezamos a caminar airosos cuando nos dimos cuenta de que estaba empezando a llover. Así que anduvimos con mucha más prisa hasta que nos encontramos con una taberna, que él parecía conocer, casi llegando a la linde de la ciudad. Respiré hondo intentando recuperarme de la carrera y suspiré. Mi ropa estaba empapada.

-Esperad aquí.-Me dijo el moreno serio y con el ceño, de nuevo, fruncido. Se acercó a la barra donde pareció hablar amigablemente con el tabernero. Sacó algunas monedas de oro y gustosamente asintió. Cuando regresó al lugar en el que yo estaba paso a darme la explicación de lo que acababa de hacer.-No podemos movernos por ahí fuera en mitad del bosque de Eldar sin caballos, sin comida y lloviendo a mares o moriremos antes de lo previsto. Pasaremos la noche aquí y mañana idearemos un plan. ¿Os parece bien?-Me sonrió confiado intentando transmitirme tranquilidad. Pero después de toda aquella aventura nocturna llena de emociones fuertes, la idea de parar me dejó un tanto desconcertada.

-¿Y si nos encuentran?-A esas alturas desconfiaba prácticamente de todas las personas del mundo. Menos de él, claro estaba.

-No lo harán. El tabernero es un viejo amigo de mi familia.-Señaló.

-¿Cómo es posible que sepas tantas cosas de este lugar?

-Cojamos algo para cenar y subamos. Os contaré todo lo que queráis saber después.

Sin poner más objeción, pasamos por delante de todos aquellos hombres que bebían, reían y jugaban como unos bárbaros mientras las pobres camareras no daban a vasto con tantas palmadas en el trasero o agarres un poco fuera de lugar.

-Espero que estéis seguro de lo que estáis haciendo.-Le susurré mientras subíamos las escaleras con algo de queso, pan y leche entre nuestras manos.

-Lo estoy. No os fijéis en el ambiente. Quizás no sea el más agradable para una señorita.

-Cualquier ambiente es más agradable que esa fortaleza.-Sonreí intentando tomarme la situación con un poco más de filosofía. Nada podía ser peor que el lugar de donde yo provenía.

Nos adentramos en la habitación y soltamos la comida sobre una mesa de madera vieja pero muy limpia. Me desprendí de la capa y Law hizo lo mismo con su casaca. Después fue hacia la chimenea y empezó a encender una pequeña lumbre. En ese momento, me di cuenta de que solo había allí, una cama en la que dormir. Observé la espalda de Law un tanto inquieta y comenté aquel pequeño detalle.

-¿Cómo vamos a dormir?-Cuestioné. Él se giró cuando las brasas empezaron a encenderse. Clavó sus ojos en la cama y luego en mí.

-Yo puedo hacerlo aquí pegado a la chimenea solo con que me prestéis la manta.

-¿En el suelo?-Le miré sorprendida.

-No es la primera vez. He dormido en lugares peores. No os preocupéis por eso.-Me sonrió. Yo me mordí el labio inferior un poco intranquila sobre todo por su comodidad. Sin embargo, asentí.

-De acuerdo. Pero si estáis incómodo podéis dormir en la cama también.-Susurré.-No me molesta en absoluto.

-Me parece bien pero prefiero no generaros una situación desagradable o tensa así que, me quedo con la manta y la chimenea.-Me dijo. El silencio se alzó en la habitación hasta que él volvió a hablar.-De todas formas, estáis empapada y creo que deberíais de quitaros la ropa si no queréis pillar un resfriado.-Soltó como si fuese lo más común del mundo regresando al fuego que encendía.

Después, cuando lo tuvo listo, le vi atar una cuerda de pared a pared donde tenía la intención de tender nuestras prendas para que se secaran durante la noche.

-Eso sí que es algo incómodo.-Intenté bromear pero no me salió.

-No penséis en el pudor. Es por vuestra salud.-Alzó sus esferas grises hacia mí.-Meteos en la cama. Prometo no mirar.-Sonrió atrevido sonsacándome los colores otra vez.

-El no mirar no me hace sentir lo suficientemente segura como para desnudarme delante de un hombre completamente desconocido.

-No soy un desconocido. Soy tu héroe.-Él sí bromeó. Yo reí y Law me sonrió.-Os prometo por mi honor que no os miraré, ni tocaré, ni pensaré en vos como una mujer esta noche. Os doy mi palabra.-Me mordí el labio.-Y para compensaros, yo también me desnudaré.-Empezó a desabotonarse la camisa hasta quitársela.

Los enormes tatuajes de su cuerpo semi desnudo me llamaron la atención y su torso definido era como el paraíso para la vista femenina. Nunca había visto a un hombre tan atractivo como él. Mis mejillas ya no estaban sonrosadas sino rojas como tomates. Noté como se me aceleraba el corazón. Como mi feminidad se humedecía involuntariamente. Tragué saliva y aparté la vista ávida antes de que pudiera cometer alguna locura.

-Si no os dais prisa,-le oí,-enfermaréis de verdad.-Me advirtió.

Así que respirando hondo, me metí en la cama, me colé bajo las sábanas y me desnudé. Aferré el lino y las mantas a mi cuerpo cuando le di mi ropa mojada. Él la colgó sin decir ni una palabra sobre lo que había visto. Me aferré todo lo que pude a las sábanas para que nada se me viera o notara. Estaba terriblemente nerviosa.

-Calmaos.-Dijo de pronto, tendiéndome algo de comer.-No sois para tanto.-Sonrió de lado.

-¿Ah no?-Pregunté curiosa. Era la primera vez que un hombre me decía eso sin más. Al parecer, se notaba que él había visto y estado con muchas mujeres hermosas. Con aquel torso no era algo que me extrañase lo más mínimo.

-No.-Rió.-Así que relajaos.

Asentí y terminamos de cenar en silencio. Cuando me noté satisfecha, me hice un nudo alrededor del escote con la tela y empecé a desprenderme de todas las odiosas horquillas se aferraban a mi pelo castaño. Al soltarlo del todo y removerlo un poco, noté como sus ojos me miraban esta vez, con más hincapié. Alcé los míos hacia él.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Negó serio. Yo sonreí atrevida.-Cualquiera diría que no estáis pensando en cosas indecentes.-Reí.

-Podéis tutearme.-Pidió de repente sin dejar de mirarme de esa forma tan intensa. Noté un fuerte vuelco en el corazón.

-Y a mí también.-Susurré siguiendo a su demanda llevándome un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. Él asintió saliendo de pronto de su especie de ensoñación. Parecía que había vuelto a la realidad en el mismo momento en el que apartó sus ojos de mí.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. Mañana será un viaje largo y duro.-Dijo un tanto nervioso. Yo me mordí el labio al ver descaradamente como se enrollaba la manta a la cintura y se quitaba los pantalones empapados. Por un momento me pregunté qué habría ahí detrás que gustase tanto a las mujeres con las que quizás había compartido cama.

-Será lo mejor…-Susurré cuando le vi acomodarse cerca de la chimenea con un cojín bajo la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y yo me tumbé sobre el colchón intentando controlar a mis hormonas.

Todo era demasiado complicado. Durante un buen rato, los dos permanecimos en completo silencio intentando conciliar el sueño. Pero yo, no podía dormir. Tenía muchas preguntas en mi cabeza y necesitaba alguna que otra respuesta para poder dejarme vencer por el sueño.

-Law…-Susurré bajito.- ¿Estás despierto…?-Cuestioné. Era raro no hablarle de forma elegante pero, me acostumbraría. Le oí gruñir un tanto. Sonreí.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si eso no implica que nos quedemos toda la noche despiertos, me parece bien.-Le oí susurrar con aquella voz roca.

-¿Cómo sabías escapar de la fortaleza de esa forma?

-Durante mi infancia, mi padre venía a curar y a sanar las heridas y enfermedades de la familia real. Era uno de los mejores médicos de Isgard y la mitad de las veces vivíamos más en Klimberg que en nuestra casa de Hasterg.

-¿Sois nobles?

-No.-Negó.-Pero el rey confiaba en mi padre porque habían sido amigos muy íntimos desde siempre.-Iba a preguntar algo más cuando él se me adelanto.-Así que como estarás comprobando no soy un mercenario, ni un ladrón, ni un esclavo, ni un pomposo noble. Soy solo un pueblerino más.-Sonreí. En realidad esa parte me tranquilizaba.

-¿Y cómo llegaste a dar con mi hermano?

-Llevo once años en Assiah formándome. El rey Marco vio apropiado usar mis habilidades para las guerras en Mansem. Así que me envió a la comitiva de tu hermano hace algunos días. Pero él prefirió encargarme vuestra misión.-Esa parte ya la sabía así que quise preguntar por lo que verdaderamente me había llamado la atención aquella noche. Eso que él llamaba sus "habilidades".

-¿Qué has hecho con la herida de mi mejilla y con tu nariz partida?-me incorporé sentándome sobre la cama tapando con las sábanas mi desnudez. Él seguía allí tumbado con los ojos cerrados como si nada tuviese que ver con él.

-Magia.-Abrí mis ojos sorprendida nada más oírle.

-¿Magia?-Repetí. Él asintió.

-Tengo magia curativa. Nada del otro mundo.

-¿Nada del otro mundo? Eso es increíble. Hay muy pocos magos en el mundo. Es un don muy especial.

-Tampoco hago nada más con ella aparte de eso.-Suspiró.-Yo no lo considero tan apasionante.

-Pues a mí me parece alucinante. Nunca había conocido a un mago.

-Ahora ya sí.-Se volvió hacia la chimenea dándome la espalda.-Se acabaron las preguntar por hoy. Duérmete de una vez o mañana estarás demasiado cansada.-Me sugirió. Yo esbocé una bonita sonrisa, me volví a tumbar sobre las sábanas y cerré los ojos mucho más tranquila que al principio de la noche.

-Law…-Volví a nombrarle.

-Mmm…

-Gracias por sacarme de aquí.

-No hay de qué Yuuki…-Susurró quedándose dormido. Y yo, me mordí el labio sonriente cuando le oí pronunciar mi nombre por primera vez.


	15. Chapter 15

_Capítulo 15_

No era realmente temprano cuando salimos de mi casa aquella mañana pero aun así, él parecía bostezar como si llevase prácticamente toda la noche sin dormir. Yo sonreía cada vez que le veía abrir la boca.

-¿Una cama incómoda?-Pregunté. Él me miró sonriente.

-No. Más bien una noche incómoda.

-¿No has dormido nada?

-Lo suficiente como para estar despierto ahora aunque sea con los reflejos al mínimo.

-Pues agudízalos. No sabemos que nos vamos a encontrar en el palacio.

-Tranquila. Pondré todo de mi parte para adelantarme a sus movimientos.-Negué suspirando resignada. Mi nuevo consejero no tenía remedio.

Avanzamos por las calles llenas de comercios intentando pasar lo más desapercibidos posibles. Pero Byakko tampoco es que dejase mucho a la imaginación y en realidad, la gente, ya sabía quién era yo solo porque él me seguía. Así que por lo menos, intenté no llamar demasiado la atención. Sin embargo, cuando llegamos a las puertas del palacio, ese "disfraz" desapareció.

-Mi señora es un honor que hayáis regresado.-Uno de los soldados se inclinó un tanto y abrió la puerta que daba a los jardines.

-Descansad.-Asentí adentrándome en ellos. Sabo y Byakko me siguieron.

Cada uno de los soldados que había allí, nos dejó pasar sin ponernos objeción. De vez en cuando Sabo y yo nos mirábamos intentando encontrar el talón de Aquiles de esa extraña situación. Pero al parecer, no había absolutamente nada raro. Si otro hubiese ocupado el trono, era poco probable que nos hubiesen dejado pasar con tanta facilidad. Sin embargo, había un aura extraña que me hacía dudar a cada paso que daba.

-Mi señora,-de repente un soldado elegantemente vestido se dirigió a nosotros. Yo sabía que pertenecía a la guardia personal de Jozu, -es todo un placer que hayáis vuelto. Hemos oído hablar de sus conquistas en el sur, suenan gloriosas.-El hombre alto y castaño me dedicó una sonrisa.

-No sé si gloriosas es la mejor palabra para definirlas. Hay cientos de bajas irrecuperables, Comandante.-Le dediqué una seria mirada y él sonrió arrogante.

-Sois sin duda una mujer de armas tomar.

-Demasiadas confianzas para alguien de su rango, ¿no cree? No estoy aquí para conversar de trivialidades Comandante. Necesito hablar con el emperador inmediatamente.-Exigí seria y decidida. Él amplió la línea curva de sus labios pero no puso ningún impedimento para que nuestro encuentro se diera. No obstante, el hecho de Byakko y Sabo me acompañasen sí parecía ser un asunto que tratar.

-Vos podéis pasar. Pero vuestros acompañantes deberán quedarse en los jardines interiores esperando pacientemente si no es mucha molestia, mi señora.

-Lo es. Son mi guardia personal. Entraran conmigo por las buenas o por las malas. Elija la opción que mejor le convenga.-Clavé sus ojos en él desafiante. Y al final, no tuvo más remedio que asentir y dejarnos pasar.

Nada más abrir las puertas, el gran salón nos recibió con sus bonitos tapices, azulejos y colores que desprendían las vidrieras tocadas por los rayos del sol. Siempre había pensado que ese lugar era uno de los más acogedores del mundo. Sin embargo, en cuando las puertas se cerraron tras nosotros y vi, quién estaba allí sentado discutiendo con alguien acaloradamente, fruncí el ceño. Ese no era el emperador al que yo le había otorgado mi confianza y los poderes de la ciudad. Ese hombre rubio de risa socarrona era un completo desconocido para mí.

-No es Jozu.-Le susurré a Sabo lo más bajo que pude.-Estate atento.-Él asintió discreto. Los dos analizamos a todos los guardias o civiles que había allí dentro. No sabíamos que reacción tendrían si intentábamos hacer algo por la fuerza así que, había que tener mucho cuidado con cada uno de nuestros pasos.

Lo que no llegaba a comprender realmente era por qué le obedecían sin más. Cuando despachó a la audiencia que atendía de muy malos modos, alzó sus ojos desafiantes hacia mí. Y entonces vi la más pura maldad en ellos.

-¡Mi señora!-Soltó emocionado bajando un par de escalones de su trono.- ¡Estáis aquí de nuevo!

-¿Quién sois?-Cuestioné impasible. A mi izquierda Byakko había arrugado el hocico poniéndose en guardia por si ese extraño intentaba atacarme y a mi derecha Sabo fruncía la nariz y se cruzaba de brazos expectante.

-¡Soy el nuevo emperador de Shaéz!-Bajó otro más resuelto. Noté como esa actitud fanfarrona empezaba a molestarme más de la cuenta.-Estamos cumpliendo con vuestros propósitos como podéis ver.

-Yo no os dejé al mando de esta ciudad. ¿Dónde está Jozu?

-Ese noble que antes gobernaba está donde deben estar todos, encerrados en los calabozos más profundos de este hermoso palacio. ¿No estáis de acuerdo? Los nobles y amos es lo único que merecen. Una vida como la que nosotros tuvimos, llena de oscuridad y sufrimiento.-Avanzó aún más riendo como si la vida le fuese en ello pero Byakko caminó hasta colocarse justo delante de nosotros. Soltó un rugido molesto.

-Os lo repetiré una vez más, solo una. ¿Quién sois usurpador?

-Mi nombre es Bellamy. Y como otros tantos esclavos libres de este mundo, no tengo un apellido.

-¿Y por qué le habéis arrebatado el trono a Jozu? No os di permiso para…

-El antiguo emperador era demasiado blando con los amos y nobles que quedaban en la ciudad.-Me interrumpió.-Hay que oprimirles con una mano dura para que sepan cuál ha sido desde siempre nuestro padecimiento.-Me señaló.-Vos me habéis enseñado eso, ¿no es vuestro objetivo? ¿Acabar con todos y cada uno de ellos? Es hora de que los sometidos seamos los que pisoteemos a esos pomposos y vanidosos hombres.-Suspiré intentando calamar mis impulsos. El único problema que tenía aquel esclavo libre era que, no había comprendido mi mensaje después de todo.

-Eso no es lo que busco. Creo que os habéis tomado mis palabras como un dogma de fe radical. Mi intención nunca fue crear otra sociedad en la que una de las partes fuese la dominante. Hay nobles y amos justos que, a pesar de todo, trataban bien a los esclavos.-Alcé mi voz. Los soldados y los civiles que allí quedaban parecían mirarme como si comprendiesen cada parte de lo que decía. Sin embargo, él no estaba a favor.

-¡¿Qué nos trataban bien?!-Rió.- ¡¿Acaso os trataron bien a vos cuando vuestro amo os golpeaba y maltrataba de niña?! ¡¿Acaso habéis perdonado al hombre que os arrebató a vuestra familia?!-Sabía que hablaba de Nami. Fruncí el ceño. Debía controlarme y no caer en aquellas absurdas provocaciones.

-¡Oíd! No tengo por qué daros ni una sola explicación de cuál fue mi vida. Así que os ordeno, inmediatamente que dejéis el trono y os marchéis de la ciudad.

-No tengo intención de hacerlo mi señora. Creo que soy el único en este maldito lugar que comprende realmente vuestros propósitos.-Repitió altivo.-Dejad de aparentar diciendo ese tipo de cosas. ¡Sabéis perfectamente que pensáis como yo!

-Estáis desquiciado.-Perdía mi paciencia.

-Bueno, esperad, esperad un momento.-De repente la voz de Sabo se alzó entre los muros del bonito salón.-Creo que nos estamos precipitando. En realidad, veníamos por algo mucho más concreto, ¿cierto?-Me miró. Yo guardé silencio intentando comprender de qué hablaba el rubio. Hasta que di con el verdadero objetivo de nuestra misión.- ¿Quiénes son todos esos esclavos que salen y entran de la ciudad por la puerta de atrás?-Señaló hacia el portón que tenía justo detrás.

-Ah ¿os habéis dado cuenta?-Bellamy sonrió lleno de malicia.-Son amos y nobles. Por supuesto no hay ningún esclavo entre esas filas.

-¿Y qué pensáis hacer?-Arqueó las cejas desconcertado.- ¿Esclavizarlos a ellos ahora?, ¿eso no es algo así como un círculo vicioso?-Bellamy frunció el ceño y le miró con odio.

-¿Y de dónde ha salido vuestro bufón personal mi señora?-Inquirió con el tono de voz amenazante.

-No soy vuestra señora. Nada de lo que hacéis va a favor de mis propósitos. Dejad el cargo pacíficamente si no, lo haremos por las malas.-Pronuncié.

-¿Por las malas os referís?, ¿y cómo tenéis pensado hacer algo así si soy solo dos y aquí tenemos un buen regimiento de soldados?-De repente, la voz del Comandante de la guardia personal se alzó tras nosotros. Avanzaba con su porte elegante y su sonrisa brillante llena de arrogancia.

En ese instante, cansada de todo ese juego innecesario y antes de que llegase justo hasta donde nosotros permanecíamos, alcé mi mano derecha y envolví al castaño en una enorme burbuja de agua que lo levantó del suelo. Al momento, intentó escapar pero yo aumenté la presión y él sintió como empezaba a ahogarse.

-¡Guardias!-Elevó Bellamy la voz. Los civiles se replegaron hacia una de las esquinas de la sala al ver que la cosa iba a ponerse un tanto peligrosa.- ¡Atacadles inmediatamente!-Gritó enfurecido. Pero los soldados parecían pensárselo.- ¡Guardias! ¡Ahora!-Volvió a pronunciar y ellos obedecieron empezando a acercarse. Sabo contó a quince en voz alta. Byakko rugió furioso.

-¡Me parece que hemos acabado con las negociaciones!-Sonrió mi consejero.- ¡No hay acuerdo!-Desenfundó su tuvo de metal y este amplió su tamaño en cuanto lo lanzó por los aires rodando durante unos segundos. Lo cogió con la mano derecha antes de que cayese al suelo.- ¿Estáis segura de que podremos con todos ellos?-Me cuestionó. Yo lancé contra una de las columnas al Comandante de bonito pelo castaño, ahogado. Y después, ataqué con una ráfaga de agua helada a los seis soldados que había a mi izquierda dejándolos con una severa hipotermia. Vi como caían contra el suelo.

-¡¿Puedes encargarte del resto sin pasarte?!-Le grité avanzando hacia Bellamy.

-Ahora será demasiado sencillo.-Rió y observé de reojo como se lanzaba contra los soldados atacando y esquivando con soltura cada uno de sus lanzazos. Era realmente bueno en su trabajo.

La voz de Bellamy se alzó. Yo avancé hacia él.

-¡No podéis atacarme! ¡Vos me habéis liberado! ¡Habéis roto mis cadenas! ¡No seréis mejor que esos a los que intentáis derrocar si me matáis!-Rió. Alcé mi mano contra él. A mi lado, Byakko rugió furioso. Enlacé un fuerte aro de agua en su cuello. Apreté un poco estrechando mi dedo índice y pulgar. Él cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo. Parecía que no se defendería de ninguna de las maneras.

-Hacedlo…os convertiréis en lo que más odiáis.-Susurró llevándose las manos al cordón que yo afianzaba en su garganta.

-Nunca me convertiré en un amo o en un esclavo cuyo fin sea someter a los más débiles o a los más bondadosos.-Susurré imperturbable.-Vos deberíais de saber que ese es el verdadero ideal por el que luchamos.

-Y sin embargo, mataréis al esclavo que fue torturado, obligado a realizar trabajos enfermizos cuando tan solo era un niño. Solo quería vengarme de esos hombres que me hicieron daño.-Susurró.-Yo os admiro…como nadie os admirará jamás…

Durante unos segundos mi mano derecha tembló. De repente, empecé a dudar sobre lo que en realidad estaba haciendo. ¿De verdad quería matar al joven en el que había convertido un pobre niño esclavo asustado? Yo estaba allí para liberarlos, no para atarlos a nada. Mis ideas fijas e inquebrantables se empezaron de pronto, a fracturar. ¿Acaso yo no había llegado hasta allí para buscar venganza? ¿No hacía todo eso en realidad para volver a Isgard y acabar con la vida de Akainu después de lo que me hizo?

Yo era, en el fondo, como ese pobre esclavo que había intentado tomarse la justicia por su propia mano.

Y entonces, en aquel mar de dudas, fui bajando la mano. El lazo de agua fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Simplemente, no podía hacerlo. No podía matarle. Entendía cada uno de sus puntos. De su ira.

Pero justo en ese momento, algo que estaba completamente fuera de mis perspectivas ocurrió. Bellamy se puso de pie, desenfundó su espada y aprovechando mi estado de shock atacó. Byakko intentó defenderme pero, él fue más rápido. Se notaba que no era la primera vez que luchaba porque la herida que le hizo a mi adorado amigo, me sacó un vuelco al corazón. Cuando le vi tumbado contra el suelo respirando con dificultad y con toda aquella sangre, me temí lo peor. Aun así, quiso ponerse de nuevo de pie para intentar defenderme.

No lo consiguió. Quise ir hacia él pero todo mi cuerpo temblaba.

-No tenéis lo que hay que tener para seguir con esta causa. ¡Os viene demasiado grande Nerumi de Isgard!

Asustada sin saber qué me estaba pasando, sin saber por qué me había quedado paralizada, retrocedí cuando le vi avanzar hacia mí con su sonrisa espeluznante. Alzó su espada con la intención de atacarme y yo cerré los ojos esperándome el corte limpio. Me agarré el vientre con todas mis fuerzas. Y entonces, oí un fuerte chirrido de dos metales chocando el uno contra el otro.

Abrí los ojos. Sabo había parado el ataque. Fruncía el ceño furioso.

Con toda su fuerza le echó hacia atrás y le dio una patada en el estómago derribándole. Él rió. Pero Sabo, no dejaba de clavar sus ojos enfadados en su contrincante.

-Deja de dudar.-Le oí regañarme como si fuera una niña. Me mordí el labio.- ¿Qué hacemos con él? Byakko está herido no podemos ponernos a pensar eternamente. Solo son provocaciones. No le escuches.

En ese momento, tras ese sermón, mi mente pareció reaccionar. Respiré hondo, salí de detrás de Sabo y avancé hacia él. De nuevo alcé una de mis manos. Le envolví en una de esas burbujas de las que era imposible escapar.

Detrás de nosotros, algunos soldados entraron en el gran salón. Al parecer se habían enterado de lo que estaba ocurriendo e inmediatamente había ido a liberar a Jozu.

-¡Mi señora!-Le oí. Su voz me alivió el alma. Sin embargo, yo tenía algo más importante entre manos.

-Bellamy de Shaéz.-Él me sonrió.-Yo Nerumi de Isgard y señora de Shaéz os condeno a muerte por haber traficado con personas independientemente de su estatus social y por haber usurpado un lugar que no os pertenece. Por traicionarme a mí y al emperador de estas tierras. Por herir a mí sangre.-Pensé en Byakko.

Apreté con fuerza la mano que tenía alzada, la presión de la burbuja fue aún mayor. Vi, sin apartar la mirada y con todo el dolor de mi corazón, como aquel esclavo al que yo misma había liberado se ahogaba. Un minuto después, cuando dejó de moverse, solté el agarre de mi magia y Bellamy cayó sobre el suelo, muerto.

Nunca supe en ese momento si me equivoqué o no pero, sin duda, era lo que tenía que hacer.

Después de aquello, todo sucedió a cámara lenta. Mis piernas que flaqueaban de la tensión del momento me dejaron caer sobre el suelo. Miré hacia el infinito y luego clavé mis ojos en Byakko. Vi con la mirada completamente ausente como Sabo y algunos soldados se acercaban a él para corroborar los daños. Y yo, en ese momento donde me había visto superada por toda la situación, lloré.

Hacía años que no derramaba ni una sola lágrima. Y el simple hecho de haber acabado de la vida de un pobre esclavo no me alivió. En ese momento me lo cuestioné absolutamente todo. Sentí como había cosas que escapaban por completo a mi control. Sentí que, tal vez, ese hombre tenía razón. Tal vez, yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir con todo aquello.

De repente, la voz de Jozu me sacó de mis pensamientos mientras seguía derramando aquellas dolorosas lágrimas.

-Mi señora…-se agachó frente a mí y me colocó una mano sobre el hombro,-…habéis tomado la mejor decisión de todas…-Me susurró en ese tono comprensivo que él siempre usaba.

Pero yo negué. Y, a pesar de que después de eso, me fui tranquilizando poco a poco. El remordimiento no desapareció.

Cuando todo pareció volver a la normalidad, Jozu le escribió una carta a Thatch para que no se preocupase en lo más mínimo por mí y nos dejó que pasáramos allí algunos días hasta que Byakko se recuperara. Recuerdo como, mientras le curaban la herida, le acariciaba el pelaje plateado de detrás de las orejas con cariño mientras le oía respirar con dificultad. Sabía que al menos, así calmaría un poco su dolor.

Jozu nos dio una enorme habitación con un bonito balcón que daba al frente de la ciudad. Y sentí que Byakko estaría realmente cómodo allí entre todos aquellos cojines y esa maravillosa y suave alfombra. Era el mejor sitio para reponerse.

-No debe preocuparse.-Me dijo la curandera que le aplicaba unos ungüentos y le cosía.-Se repondrá.

-Gracias…-Susurré apenada pero agradecida al mismo tiempo. Sabía que estaba en las mejores manos a pesar de todo. Cuando la joven se fue, me quedé a solas con él y no pude evitar agacharme para apoyar la cabeza sobre su frente. Se había quedado dormido.

-Lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo.-Murmuré cerrando los ojos.

-Estoy convencido de que te perdonará.-La voz de Sabo se alzó sobre las cuatro paredes. Yo me incorporé sobre mi asiento y le vi avanzar por la habitación curioseando cada rincón. Cada objeto que encontraba interesante. Agaché el rostro. Después de su regañina apenas si podía mirarle a la cara con confianza.

-Supongo que lo hará.-Murmuré.

-Pues claro.-Se volvió hacia mí con una especie de bola de cerámica decorativa que le cabía en la palma de la mano.-Es tu protector. No te lo tendrá en cuenta.-Me sonrió cogiendo un pequeño reposapiés donde se sentó después de acercarlo a nosotros.

El silencio se alzó en el dormitorio. Hasta que yo, con aquel terrible nudo lleno de culpabilidad en la garganta, hablé.

-Soy igual que él.-Sabo clavó sus ojos en mí, severo.-No me diferencio ni un ápice.-Me mordí el labio agobiada.-Yo también soy una niña asustada que solo busca venganza en realidad.

-No…-Sabo se sentó sobre la alfombra, soltando lo que llevaba en la mano. Se acercó a mí demasiado quizás, pero en aquel momento, no me importó.-No eres como él.-Me agarró de la barbilla alzándome el rostro.-Puede que la venganza fuera lo que te moviese cuando eras una cría pero ahora…con el tiempo…sabes que lo que quieres es otra cosa distinta, ¿no es así?-Me agarró de la mano y rozó sus dedos con mi palma abierta.-Sabes que ahora lo que más deseas a parte de la libertad de los más débiles, es crear un mundo mucho más equitativo para todos.

-No lo sé. No sé si eso es lo que estoy buscando. Ya…dudo de todo…

-Pues no dudes. Cree en ti.-Me miró a los ojos con firmeza y yo hice lo mismo con los suyos pero los míos estaban cubiertos de incertidumbre.

-¿Por qué motivo debería entonces volver a Isgard?

-Para hacer lo mismo que estás haciendo en este lugar. Salvar a todas las personas de cualquier clase, de su destino.

-Pero se supone que esto iba a ser mejor para todos y ahora parece que nadie está contento. Los amos y los nobles piensan que les estoy quitando sus derechos, los esclavos que se radicalizan creen que todo esto es para vengarnos de los que nos hicieron daño y hacen las cosas que ellos mismo despreciaban de sus opresores.-Negué.-Quizás Bellamy tuviese razón…Tal vez, esta historia, me venga demasiado grande…

-Has conseguido la paz. Has conseguido liberar y unir a miles de personas diferentes. De cualquier rango, clase y tipo. Eso es algo increíble.-Me sonrió sincero.-Has conseguido que los amos y los nobles quieran de verdad, vivir en un mundo un poco mejor. Has conseguido que creamos que podemos acabar con lo que es injusto. Nos has dado un motivo por el que luchar.-Alzó su mano hacia mi mejilla y me la rozó con una ternura cálida e irreal. Yo sonreí agradeciendo ese contacto. Apoyé mi mano sobre la suya. Aun así, exhalé.

-Crees que lo que he hecho, ¿está bien? Yo…tal vez no debía matarle.-Sabo desprendió su mano de mi rostro.

-Está bien. Solo que a veces, es complicado porque es algo difícil de aceptar. Tomar decisiones tan complejas es…una mierda…-Me sonrió.-Pero ese hombre no era normal. Quería un mundo al revés. No puedes permitir que nadie, aunque sea un esclavo, coja tus ideales y tu lucha para convertirlo en algo injusto. Porque ahora, él se había convertido en un amo y los demás en sus esclavos. En definitiva, es exactamente lo mismo que antes.-Me tranquilizó. Yo respiré hondo intentando calmarme.-Sé que tal vez ahora no eres capaz de darte cuenta de ello pero, con el tiempo ya verás cómo es así.

Me dedicó esa maravillosa sonrisa que siempre llevaba puesta. Yo le seguí sintiéndome un poco mejor. Los remordimientos se aflojaban en mi estómago.

-Me has salvado la vida.-Reconocí tras un breve silencio donde me fijaba en que sus dedos aun jugaban con los de mi mano sobre mi regazo.-Te debo una.

-No me debes nada.-Susurró fijándose también en aquel rocé que me dedicaba.-Lo haría una y mil veces más si con eso consigo que nadie te haga daño.-Alzó sus ojos grises hacia mí. De repente, volvía a mirarme de esa forma tan intensa. Como cuando estábamos sentados a orillas del río hacía un par de días.-Si con eso puedo protegerte de cualquier mal.-Definitivamente entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los míos.

-No cometas nunca la locura de hacerlo y morir por mí. Jamás me lo perdonaría.

-Pues tendrías que aprender a convivir con ello porque no me lo pensaría ni un solo segundo Neru…

Me quedé completamente anonadada cuando sus labios pronunciaron con tanto cariño la abreviatura de mi nombre. Nadie me llamaba así salvo mis padres o Thatch y escucharlo de sus labios fue…como si toda nuestra relación de pronto, cambiase.

Sonreí.

-Creo que aún no tienes potestad para llamarme así.-Dije divertida animándome un poco.

-¿Ah no? Que chasco.-Soltó un pequeño y gracioso puchero que me hizo reír. Él esbozo una preciosa línea curva de felicidad en sus labios. Se notaba que le encantaba verme reír de esa manera. O de cualquier otra forma.

-Aunque tal vez, si sigues aconsejándome así, cambie de idea pronto.-Me mordí el labio descansando mi espalda sobre la madera de los pies de la cama.

-Avísame cuando eso ocurra para no volver a quedar mal.-Bromeó. Yo asentí divertida. Al tiempo, suspiró soltándome la mano. Se agachó y acarició a un dormido Byakko un tanto antes de ponerse de pie.-Debes descansar. Ha sido un día muy complicado.-Corroboró antes de empezar a caminar hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

Y de repente, al ver como se iba, mis labios se movieron solos.

-Sabo,-le llamé. Él se volvió hacia mí,-¿puedes prometerme algo?

-Lo que desees.-Me sonrió.

-No te alejes nunca mí. Jamás me había sentido tan segura como ahora desde que estás conmigo.-Vi como de pronto, su expresión cambiaba a otra mucho más afectuosa.

-No me iré de tu lado pase lo que pase. Ni ahora, ni nunca. Haré que siempre te sientas a salvo. Que no dejes de sonreír de esa forma. Prometo entregarte cada segundo de mi vida si es necesario para que estés bien. Te doy mi palabra…


	16. Chapter 16

Verla allí sentada sobre la alfombra con los ojos cerrados y una concentración máxima era realmente divertido. Sobre todo cuando ponía esa cara seria con el ceño fruncido. Eso me hacía saber que no encontraba lo que estaba buscando. Hasta que, después de un buen rato, abría los ojos, se sujetaba la cabeza y apoyaba una mano contra el suelo.

-¿Vas mejorando las náuseas?-Negó.- ¿Y has encontrado lo que buscabas?

-No hay señal.-Susurró.-Tal vez ya no esté en este mundo…-Dijo con el tono de voz bajo intentando recomponerse.

-No se sabe.-Comenté a la vez que apuntaba unas cosas en una libreta en blanco.-Lo mismo es que todavía no controlas bien esa parte.

-Sin embargo, cuando fui a ver a esa anciana, todo fue a las mil maravillas desde el primer momento. Ni siquiera me mareé.-Expuso.

-Quizás si vas a verla otra vez, puedas encontrar lo que buscas.-Sugerí.

-No sé si debería de molestarla solo por saciar mi curiosidad.

-No es simplemente curiosidad. Si tu padre está vivo, te debe muchas explicaciones. Empezando con porqué nunca te buscó.

-O por qué mi madre tuvo que huir de Menithez si se supone que estaban casados.-Suspiró agotada de darle tantas vueltas. Sonreí comprensivo.

-En cualquier caso. No te precipites ni te excedas. Puedes hacerte daño.-Me miró y asintió un poco más relajada.

En ese instante, fuera de la tienda que compartíamos, oí como alguien me llamaba. Ibbya y yo nos miramos curiosos. De nuevo, pude escuchar mi nombre con algo más de claridad y ella frunció el ceño molesta.

-Parece esa incordiosa mujer…-Reí.

-Veré qué es lo que quiere.-Me levanté de mi asiento y descorrí la tela que hacía de puerta. Allí, me topé con los ojos celestes de Bonney que me observaba con un cierto aire de preocupación. Aunque ni siquiera lo tenía realmente claro.

-¿Podemos hablar?-Cuestionó de brazos cruzados y con prisa.

-Claro.-Respondí.

-Pues acompáñame.-Sin objetar nada más y en completo silencio, los dos avanzamos entre los pasillos repletos de gente que se dedicaba a sus quehaceres diarios. Hasta que al final, llegamos a la tienda en la que Bonney vivía. Yo me quedé un tanto aturdido en la puerta sin saber muy bien si debía entrar en aquel lugar con ella o no.- ¿Quieres pasar de una maldita vez?-Frunció el ceño volviéndose sobre sus pies cuando vio que yo no la seguía.- ¡Venga!-Gritó en un susurro.

Todo estaba siendo muy misterioso. Aun así, una parte de mí confiaba mucho en ella así que simplemente, me adentré tras las telas. Y entonces, nada más toparme con la pequeña y redondeada sala, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Allí, sentada sobre un pequeño reposapiés mi madre, vestida de negro, me miraba con el rostro lleno de angustia y pena. Me quedé paralizado sin poder avanzar ni un ápice más.

-Madre…-Susurré desconcertado. Miré a Bonney pero ella solo se sentó cerca de la mujer que me había traído al mundo con una sonrisa entristecida.- ¿Qué hacéis aquí…? ¿Qué está pasando…?-Cuestioné sin salir de mi confusión.

-Bonney me dijo que estabas aquí oculto, hijo.-Susurró.- ¿Por qué no te sientas…?-Gestualizó con una de sus manos hacia otro pequeño taburete de madera que había frente a ellas dos. Sin preguntar nada más, tomé asiento.

-Munz ha caído.-Susurró Bonney.-El ejército de Nerumi no tardará en llegar a la ciudad.

-Los nobles se están preparando para un horrible asedio.-Dijo mi madre.-Muchos, si no la gran mayoría, perderán en ese próximo ataque a nuestras murallas. La ciudad puede caer.

-Y será lo más probable que suceda.-Confirmó Bonney. Yo las miraba a una y a otra explicarme todo aquello con el ceño levemente arrugado. No comprendía a qué venía todo eso.

-Esperad un momento, ¿qué está pasando?-Pregunté. Necesitaba algo más información para entender qué estaba ocurriendo.

-Kouga, tu madre está aquí porque quiere decirte algo muy importante.-Ella asintió.

-Si Inzia cae, todos moriremos a manos de los buenos o de los malos.-Dijo.-Sin embargo, he encontrado un salvoconducto que nos sacará de la ciudad antes de que eso suceda.

-¿Estáis pensando en escapar?-La miré a las dos sorprendido.- ¿Cómo se os ocurre? Estamos aquí para luchar por recuperar la igualdad entre las personas.

-Sí. Pero eso no implica que tengamos que morir.-Alzó mi madre la voz.-Ven con nosotras, hijo.-Las miré y analicé a las dos.

-¿Vas a ayudarme a escapar después de lo que le hice a papá?-Clavé los ojos en mi madre.-Ni siquiera me buscaste cuando…

-El duelo fue más doloroso de lo que me había imaginado.-Me interrumpió.-Ese día, esa noche, perdí algo mucho más querido que mi cruel marido. Perdí a lo más importante y a lo que más amo en este mundo, a mi hijo. Nunca había sentido algo tan desgarrador como saber que nunca más volvería a verte. O a verte entrenar en el patio o a pasar por delante de tu habitación y saber que leías tranquilamente en la cama.-De pronto, empezó a llorar. Yo aflojé mi expresión molesta.-Pero, cuando me enteré de que estabas aquí, necesitaba venir a verte. No quiero volver a perderte Kouga, por favor…-Me levanté de mi asiento y me acerqué a ella agachándome justo enfrente.

-No puedo huir madre.-Le agarré la mano con fuerza y decisión. Le sonreí comprensivo. Sabía que todo aquello estaba siendo demasiado angustioso y penoso para ella.

-Pero…

-No puedo hacerlo.-La interrumpí.-Tengo que luchar. Por todos los que no pueden hacerlo.

-Pero esta no es tu guerra…-Insistió desesperada mordiéndose el labio. Vi como Bonney se levantaba y nos dejaba a solas en la tienda.

-Claro que sí. En el mismo momento en el que sé que puedo liberar a una sola persona de la esclavitud y de un destino horrible, también se convierte en mi lucha. Esos también son mis ideales. Lo sabéis desde que soy un niño.-Le sonreí.

-Por todos los Dioses…tenías que sacar ese dichoso carácter lleno de benevolencia.-Amplíe la línea curva de mis labios y le retiré un tanto las lágrimas a mi madre.

-No os preocupéis voy a sobrevivir. Confiad en mí.-Besé los nudillos de su mano derecha.-Volveremos a vernos, de verdad.-Ella respiró hondo calmando todo aquel mar de lágrimas.-Tu debes tratar de huir a cualquier precio. Iré a informarte si me entero de que el asedio está próximo para que intentes salir de la ciudad al menos un día antes, ¿de acuerdo?-Ella clavaba sus ojos en mí sin decirme nada. Hasta que al fin, habló.

-Aun estás con esa chica, ¿cierto?-Asentí tras un largo suspiro poniendo un poco más serio.- ¿La amas…?

-Sí.-Agaché el rostro culpable durante unos segundos. Sabía que a mi madre todavía le dolía todo lo que había hecho por Ibbya. Al fin y al cabo, nuestra extraña familia se había terminado rompiendo en parte por ella.

-¿Quieres que haga todo lo que esté en mi mano para sacarla de la ciudad si la cosa se complica cuando ataquen Inzia?-Al escuchar su pregunta alcé mis ojos hacia ella completamente sorprendido.

-¿A…Ibbya…?-Ella asintió esbozando una tierna sonrisa.-Pero… ¿por qué?

-Es tu felicidad, ¿no?-No podía dejar de clavar mis ojos atónitos en los suyos.-Sé que, ella solo fue la gota que colmó el vaso en tu paciencia sobre tu padre. Nunca te culparé por eso…-Volvió a llorar. Yo apoyé la frente en sus rodillas cerrando los ojos. Recordaba cada golpe y cada insulto que esa bestia le dedicó a la mujer a la que yo más quería en ese mundo desde que era un niño. Sin ninguna compasión.-Y…quiero compensarte todo el daño que él pudo hacerte de alguna forma, hijo…-Sin querer, yo también, en aquel estado de emociones a flor de piel, sentí como unas pequeñas lágrimas se aflojaban en mis ojos.-Te quiero muchísimo, mi pequeño…-Besó mi cabellera rubia para después acariciármela.

-Lo siento mucho, madre. Perdonadme….Perdonadme…

-No tengo nada que perdonarte mi amor.-Me sonrió.-Ahora, ¿me dejarías hablar con ella? Puede que sea…la futura madre de mis nietos…-Asentí intentando recomponerme.

Recuerdo perfectamente el momento en el que entré a nuestra tienda agarrando la mano de mi progenitora. Nada más colarnos allí, en aquella única habitación redondeada, Ibbya nos miró aturdida a uno y a otro, sin saber muy bien qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Kouga, ¿qué…?

-Ibbya.-Pero mi madre alzó su voz imponente antes de que ella pudiese acabar con la pregunta. Las dos se miraron a los ojos pero Ibbya parecía un poco, intimidada.

-¿Sí…?-Susurró sin saber muy bien cómo debía actuar.

-No nos conocemos.-Mi madre se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano.-Me llamo Adelina Kotonari.-Al escuchar su apellido, vi como Ibbya abría sus esmeraldas llena de sorpresa.-Soy la madre de Kouga.-Sin decir nada, la morena avanzó y estrechó su mano con la de ella.

-Es un placer, mi señora.-Susurró lo más elegantemente que pudo.

-¿Podríamos hablar?

-Por supuesto.-Los tres nos sentamos como si formásemos los vértices de un triángulo.

-Mi hijo asegura que quiere quedarse contigo todo lo que le reste de vida. Imagino que por vuestra parte también es así, ¿no?-Ibbya asintió convencida.

-Le quiero más que a nada.-Soltó sin pensárselo. Mi madre sonrió enternecida.

-Pues, como futura madre de mis nietos, tengo que interceder. Al menos lo que esté en mi mano para que los dos estéis bien y a salvo.-Dijo.

-Escucha Ibbya,-susurré acercándome a ella un tanto para agarrarle la mano,-pronto atacaran Inzia. Se prevé una respuesta bastante agresiva por parte de los amos y de los nobles. Munz ya ha caído así que esta ciudad es la siguiente.

-Kouga y yo hemos pensado que tal vez, deberías venir conmigo antes de que eso suceda. Para preservar tu bienestar.-Ibbya clavó sus ojos extrañados en mi madre y después en mí.

-¿Qué…? No pienso irme a ninguna parte sin ti.-Le sonreí. Sabía que se negaría en rotundo.

-Ya lo sé. Por eso, si las cosas no salen bien cuando estemos luchando, mi madre te estará esperando en la salida norte de la ciudad. Os dirigiréis a Puerto Blanco y saldréis de aquí sanas y salvas las dos.

-¿Y tú?-Parecía exaltarse. De repente, su rostro se llenó de pánico.

-Yo me reuniré con vosotras en esa ciudad cuando todo se haya calmado. Cogeremos un barco y atravesaremos el océano hasta Menithez.

-¿Y por qué no vienes también en ese mismo momento?

-Tengo que hablar con Nerumi. Necesito salvaguardar vuestra seguridad al cien por cien por si algo malo ocurriese.

-¿Algo malo?-Abrió sus bonitas esferas verdes incrédulas. Parecía que le dolía en el alma que yo hubiese pensado en esa posibilidad.- ¿Por qué dices una cosa así?

-No digo que pueda pasar. Es solo por si acaso.

-Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo.-Se levantó azorada cruzándose de brazos.-No voy a dejarte solo bajo ningún concepto por muy peligrosa que se ponga la situación.-Frunció el ceño. Yo suspiré rendido. Discutir con ella ese tipo de cosas era agotador.

-Pero lo haréis.-La voz de mi madre volvió a incidir en la conversación.-Mi hijo os necesita viva. Sé que os puede resultar duro y complicado pero, si os quedáis allí, luchando o asegurándoos de que no le pase nada, solo conseguiréis estorbarle. ¿No lo entendéis? Sois una debilidad demasiado grande para él. No podrá concentrarse. No podrá luchar. Solo estará ahí para protegeros de cualquier peligro.

Ibbya calló. Se mordió el labio inferior y agachó el rostro comprendiendo que mi madre tenía razón. Y yo, sabía que lo último que ella quería era que, me hiciesen daño.

-Sé que será algo complicado pero, ¿lo harás por mí?-Me acerqué a ella, la agarré de los brazos y le alcé el rostro para que me mirara a los ojos.-Por favor…-Susurré. Ibbya me miró como si estuviese haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano.

-De acuerdo. Pero, solo lo haré cuando sienta que estarás a salvo.

-Gracias.-Suspiré mucho más tranquilo. Si ella estaba segura, todo lo demás carecía realmente de importancia.

-Bien, y después de esta horrible conversación sobre la vida y la muerte, ¿para cuándo los nietos?-Cuestionó mi madre con una preciosa sonrisa divertida. Vi como Ibbya se sonrojaba y yo, no pude evitar reír.

Sin embargo, cuando mi madre se marchó. Ibbya volvió a cubrir su rostro de inquietud. Y me di cuenta de que, algo, desde hacía no mucho tiempo, no iba bien entre nosotros.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Nada.-Contestó rápida.-Me preocupa ese plan. Solo eso.

-No. Sé que no es solo eso.-Avancé hacia ella y me agaché justo enfrente.-Me has confesado cada cosa, absolutamente todo desde que nos conocemos. Nunca he dado con una persona tan sincera como tú por eso sé, que algo no va bien. ¿Qué me estás escondiendo?-Me miró arrugando un poquito la nariz. Mi mano derecha se perdió entre su mejilla y su pelo oscuro como el carbón.

-Tu madre ha hecho referencia a un par de cosas que…-Me desvió la mirada pero yo insistí en buscarla a toda costa hasta dar con ella.

-¿Qué cosas…?-Suspiró y se mordió el labio antes de volver a hablar. Me miró a los ojos.

-Tú…quieres hijos, ¿verdad?-Abrí mis esferas marrones un tanto desconcertado.

-¿Hijos? Esa pregunta es un poco repentina pero…supongo que como todo el mundo al fin y al cabo, en algún momento de mi vida me encantaría ser padre. Aun así, si es por lo que ha dicho mi madre no debes agobiarte bajo ningún concepto. Solo estaba bromeado. La conozco.-Le sonreí intentando quitarle hierro al asunto pero ella no me siguió en absoluto. Se expresión fría me decía que había dicho algo inapropiado.-Ey, he dicho algo que tal vez…

-Kouga,-me nombró interrumpiéndome,-no puedo tener hijos.-Anunció. Sus ojos verdes perdieron un poco su habitual brillo. Lo había dicho con firmeza pero a la vez sintiéndose muy triste. Sentí un pellizco atrincherarse en mi estómago.

-¿Qué…?-Me senté sobre el suelo sin dejar de sujetarle las manos.- ¿No puedes…?

-No…-Negó con el rostro y esa sonrisa ausente y resignada que tanto odiaba.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No lo sé pero es un hecho que he comprobado a lo largo de los últimos años.-Se llevó un mechón de pelo ondulado tras la oreja sin dejar de mirarme.-Cuando trabajaba con Hancock, todos los días a parte del desayuno nos bebíamos como una especie de té cargado de hierbas con el fin de esterilizarnos de alguna manera. Puedes imaginarte lo que sería de nosotras si nos hubiésemos quedado embarazadas. Hubiese sido una pérdida de dinero tras otra. Y…evidentemente no le convenía. Ni a ella, ni en el fondo a nosotras.

-No puedo creerlo.-Arrugué la nariz.-Eso es horrible.

-Ya…pero… ¿qué haría yo con mi condición de esclava y un bebé?-Se mordió el labio inferior.-Era la mejor opción después de todo. Por eso sé que no puedo tener hijos. He estado en ese lugar desde niña y empecé a trabajar con catorce años. Nunca me he quedado embarazada.

-Pero, ¿no había alguna forma de que al menos pudieras cuidarte?

-Sí. Pero no siempre podía ser.-Se encogió de hombros tras soltar un lento suspiro.- ¿Comprendes ahora porqué lo digo?-Asentí entendiendo perfectamente que era algo que ella no había decidido. Simplemente no había tenido opción a elegir. Aun así, era una pena. Sin duda sería una lástima no poder formar una familia con ella algún día. Pero en ese momento, realmente era algo que no me importaba. Ella valía mucho más que todos los hijos que pudiera darme cualquiera. Aunque si me paraba a pensarlo de verdad, sabía que había formas de tener hijos aunque no fuesen concebidos de manera natural. Había miles de bebés en orfanatos de todo el mundo que buscaban a unos padres buenos y cariñosos. Así que, el no poder tener hijos propios en realidad, no era, tan significativo.-No te lo había dicho porque pensaba que era muy pronto para llegar a ese punto pero…cuando he oído a tu madre hablar de nietos yo…-Se mordió el labio apenada.-Lo siento…

Suspiré. Lo último que quería en realidad era preocuparme o inquietarla por un futuro que estaba demasiado lejos para los dos.

-No te preocupes. Tampoco me he parado a pensar en esas cosas. Siento que mi madre te haya hecho sentir mal.-Negó con una sonrisa un poco más tierna.-Además, seguro que cuando estemos preparados para que eso ocurra, encontraremos una buena solución.

-Sí, estoy convencida.-Ella asintió más relajada. Hasta que yo, lancé mi siguiente pregunta.- ¿Y qué más hay?

-¿Qué más? No hay nada más.-Fingió confusión. Pero era muy complicado que me colase algo así. Ya la conocía como la palma de mi mano.

-Has dicho que habían un par de cosas.-Repetí su frase.- ¿Qué es lo segundo?-La vi pensárselo firmemente. Parecía que era algo realmente importante de manera que le di el tiempo necesario para que buscara las palabras adecuadas.

Hasta que de pronto, sus ojos llenos de pena, se enrojecieron, se cristalizaron y se llenaron de lágrimas que se deslizaron inconscientemente por sus preciosas mejillas levemente sonrosadas.

-Ibbya qué…

-No quiero que mueras.-Susurró en medio de aquel mar de pequeñas gotitas de agua salada.

-No voy a morir.-La preocupación se adueñó de la expresión de mi rostro. Pero ella, asintió.

-Desde hace algunos días sueño con que me abandonas. No podría soportarlo…-Sollozó.-No sé qué haría si eso ocurriera. No quiero perderte…

-Ey…-mis manos se apoderaron de sus mejillas,-no vas a perderme… ¿qué clases de sueños horripilantes tienes?-Le dije con el tono de voz lleno de ternura.-No va a pasar nada. Sé que es una guerra y que puede dar un poco de miedo pero, no va a pasar nada.-Reiteré.-Escaparemos juntos.-Pero ella volvió a negar.

-Tengo miedo…-Al oír aquella frase sentí un fuerte vuelco en el corazón. La inquietud se adueñó de mis facciones.

-No ha sido un sueño.-Confirmé. Ella se mordió el labio llorando a moco tendido. Me apartó la mirada.-Ibbya…no ha sido un sueño.-Insistí.- ¿Ha sido una visión?-Ella seguía llorando sin responderme. Mis dedos descendieron por sus hombros hasta agarrarla de los brazos.- ¡Ibbya!-Ella asintió encogiéndose sobre sí misma mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro para cubrírselo.

Yo la agarré, la bajé del taburete y la senté entre mis brazos. La abracé con toda la fuerza del mundo intentado comprender lo que acababa de oír. Ella lloró más.

-Lo siento…lo siento…no sé qué hacer…no sé…qué más puedo hacer…

-Fuiste a ver a Nyon anoche por eso…-Susurré contra su pelo negro. Asintió.- ¿Qué fue lo que viste…?

-No puedo decírtelo... No me obligues a hacerlo…-Cerré los ojos procesando durante unos segundos lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Podemos…evitarlo…?

-No…-Murmuró con el tono de voz ausente. Sentí como sus lágrimas empapaban mi camisa.

Suspiré. Respiré hondo. Intenté tranquilizarme.

-Pero…-volvió a hablar. Notaba como se aferraba a mi ropa con sus pequeñas manos. Sin querer desee guardar ese pequeño contacto para siempre solo para mí,-la anciana me dijo que tal vez,-Ibbya procuraba dejar de llorar sorbiéndose la nariz,-tal vez fuese solo producto de mis miedos. Quizás, esa emoción dominase la visión y por eso me mostró eso. Me dijo que, cuando controlase mis emociones dentro de las visiones podré saber a ciencia cierta si es verdad o no. Aunque…no sé controlar nada de esto…-Parecía realmente agobiada. Se abrazó más a mí.-Para cuando pueda siquiera hacerlo mínimamente el ejército ya habrá atacado Inzia…

-¿Será en ese momento…?-Cuestioné. La vi volver a afirmar con la cabeza.

Exhalé notando como la calma se apoderaba de mi cuerpo. Sonreí.

-En ese caso, ya tengo un motivo más por el que dejarte a salvo cuando eso suceda.

-Kouga…-Ella iba a replicar pero yo seguí hablando.

-No sabemos si es verdad lo que has visto o no pero, prométeme que no te negarás a lo que voy a decirte.-Ibbya pareció escucharme.-Voy a mantenerte a salvo hasta el último segundo de mi vida sea ahora o dentro de muchos años así que, pase lo que pase, prométeme que buscarás a Nerumi de Isgard en ese preciso instante. Para ese momento, yo ya me habré encontrado con ella así que te quedarás a su lado. Te protegerá.

-Confías mucho en esa mujer.

-Ha conseguido darle la fuerza necesaria a todas estas personas para que monten este increíble refugio. Ha conseguido que yo pueda libertarte, que podemos escondernos aquí. Alejados de todo lo que quiere separarnos. Tengo que confiar en ella ciegamente. Me ha dado la oportunidad de poder hacer lo que siempre he querido. De tenerte aquí conmigo. De poder,-ella volvió a llorar,-despertarme a tu lado cada mañana. De poder disfrutar cada segundo de todos estos días amándote con todo mi ser.

-Basta, deja de despedirte…No puedes morir…-Amplié la línea curva de mis labios con cariño. Le besé la frente con todo el amor del mundo. Ese que le había intentado demostrar a diario desde que me había enamorado locamente de ella.

-Te amo Ibbya de manera que, prométeme que pase lo que pase…nunca me olvidarás. Prométeme que disfrutaras de una vida maravillosa. Prométeme que serás feliz…

-Prométeme tú a mí que tendrás muchísimo cuidado ese día, en esa lucha, en ese momento, mi amor…

-Te doy mi palabra.-Pronuncié.

-Y yo, te doy la mía…


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

La mañana en la que salimos ocultos de Klimberg, chispeaba. El cielo era gris. El frío era lo suficientemente intenso como para que aquellas pequeñas gotas junto con las bajas temperaturas, crearan una pequeña capa blanquecina sobre nuestros ropajes. Sin embargo con una suerte maravillosa, habíamos encontrados un par de caballos con los que poder viajar al menos un poco más rápidos hasta el campamento. Y que el frío no supusiese así tanto problema.

Si todo salía bien, en una semana cumpliría con mi misión de dejar a la hermana del Comandante a salvo.

El primer tramo del camino hasta que volvimos a atravesar el puente lo hicimos en completo silencio. Supuse que Yuuki estaría aliviada de que eso fuese así pero yo no tanto. Una parte de mí volvía a dejar atrás mi hogar sin poder hacer absolutamente nada por cambiar su condición. De nuevo, me iba a de allí con un sabor agridulce en los labios. Era como experimentar eso que había sentido de niño. Me iba a Assiah y dejaba allí a mi gente sufriendo incontables injusticias. Suspiré abatido. En realidad no podía engañar a nadie. Nunca sería capaz de cometer ese tipo de heroicidades donde me jugaba la vida sin saber exactamente si al final, podría cambiar algo el destino.

Quizás si me pudiese unir en algún momento a esa rebelión de Nerumi en Tardith…

-¿En qué piensas?-De repente, la voz de Yuuki a mi derecha me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-En nada.-Contesté serio pero con amabilidad.

-¿En nada?-Resopló.-Madre mía…va a ser un viaje de lo más aburrido.-Afirmó llena de resignación. Sonreí.

-Perdona. No suelo compartir mis cosas con los demás.

-Anoche me contaste prácticamente tu vida ¿y hoy no puedes decirme en qué piensas?-Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los míos expectantes.- ¿Es algo morboso o indecente?

-¡¿Qué?!-Rió cuando vio que la miraba espantando con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas. Inmediatamente fruncí el ceño una vez más.

-No sería para tanto. Puedo comprenderlo, me has visto desnuda.-Asintió a sus palabras condescendientemente.

-¿Desnuda? ¿Te refieres a los tobillos y a los brazos?-Sonreí divertido.-Siento decirte que eso no es lo que entiendo por ver a una mujer desnuda.-Negué volviendo a mirar al frente del camino.

-¿Ah no? Pues…no conoces a los hombres de hoy en día.-Soltó resuelta. Esta vez fui yo el que reí por lo bajito.

-Parece que no.-Asentí. La miré y sonreír al ver como esbozaba también una preciosa sonrisa debajo de su capucha. En aquel momento me parecía bien pero, sabía que tarde o temprano el viaje se me acabaría haciendo eterno. Me gustaba la soledad y viajar con ella era lo opuesto a eso. Parecía tener la virtud de hacer que la gente se acercase a su alrededor de alguna forma. Era demasiado cálida. Y yo era demasiado frío.

Como el día y la noche. Como el verano y el invierno.

Pero en ese instante, en medio de mis pensamientos, me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado al límite entre el territorio de Isgard y sus bosques con la franja que bordeaba Mansem. Y entonces, percibí que estaba muy cerca de aquel pueblo al que nos trasladamos mi familia y yo once años atrás. Pensé en ellos y en las tumbas que les hice a mano. Mi corazón se encogió un tanto y mi mente, dudó entre si querer ir a ese lugar o simplemente continuar hacia delante.

-Law, ¿vamos?-De nuevo la voz de Yuuki se alzó entre el frío y la llovizna.

-¿Podríamos desviarnos un poco?-Le pregunté haciendo caso a mi corazón. En realidad lo que más deseaba en ese momento era visitarles para que supieran que yo, después de todo, estaba bien. Estaba a salvo. Estaba convencido de que eso a mi madre…le reconfortaría…

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó. Estaba claro que lo haría. Se trataba de Yuuki, la que no había dejado de preguntar desde que la había conocido.

-Quiero visitar a mi familia.-Vi como abría sus bonitos ojos de par en par aturdida. Sonreí intentando tranquilizarla.-No te preocupes. No van a hacerte ninguna pregunta incómoda.-Dije con el tono cargado de ironía dándole a las riendas de mi caballo para que avanzara. Ella me siguió extrañada y expectante. Sabía que le resultaba muy raro que yo, de pronto, le fuese a "presentar" a mi familia pero imagino que supuso que no querría irme de allí sin verles.

Así que, no me dijo nada hasta que llegamos a ese pequeño claro en mitad del bosque helado. Justo al este de Bramston. Recordaba cada recoveco de ese lugar como si fuese ayer. Me bajé del caballo y le tendí las riendas a Yuuki cuando la vi desmontarse también. Sin embargo, parecía haberse quedado sin palabras, con la mirada completamente anonadada y fija en aquellos tres montículos cubiertos de tierra y hojas rojizas de ese enorme árbol que había al frente en medio del claro.

-Law…-Susurró intentando encontrar las palabras de condolencia más adecuadas.

-No pasa nada.-Le susurré cuando vi en sus ojos un atisbo de pena. Alcé mi mano derecha enguanta hacia su mejilla sonrosada por el frío, la acaricié con cariño.-Todo está bien.-Le sonreí calmándola. Ella asintió respirando hondo.

Deshice el agarre y avancé hacia mi familia. En cuanto estuve en el punto que quería, me detuve. Analicé con tristeza cada uno de aquellos enterramientos. Recordaba que a la izquierda descansaba mi padre. Justo en medio mi madre, y a la derecha mi entonces hermana menor. Sonreí un tanto al pensar en que, si estuviese viva, tendría unos maravillosos dieciocho años.

-Hola familia.-Susurré en voz baja.-He vuelto. Aunque por poco tiempo. Tengo que llevar a esa chica con su hermano mayor.-Suspiré sin saber muy bien porque estaba haciendo eso. Por qué estaba hablando con personas que habían dejado de existir. Sin embargo, mi boca parecía que no quería callarse.-Estoy bien, mamá.-Confirmé esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Luego lancé un suspiró.-Nerumi, esa niña me animó para que avanzara cuando todo esto ocurrió. Fue mi mayor apoyó en aquel entonces.-Cada uno de los instantes de aquellos días fueron rememorados en mi mente. Amplié mi sonrisa.-Me fui a Assiah. He aprendido a usar la magia tanto como te hubiese gustado que lo hiciera, papá.-Clavé mis ojos en el lugar donde mi padre reposaba.-Y…he aprendido a ser un poco más amable y a sonreír más con el paso de los años, hermana…-La línea curva de mis labios pronto tomó una perspectiva diferente.-Lo siento…-Arrugué la nariz con cierta tristeza.-Siento no haber podido salvaros…

Me fijé un poco más en aquellas tumbas tan desgarradoras para mi corazón. A pesar de que era más valiente, me empequeñecía volver a ese lugar. Yo les amaba. Les había amado con todo mí ser. Y no había podido hacer nada por mantenerlos con vida. La culpabilidad y los remordimientos, nunca desaparecerían. Eso era algo de lo que estaba convencido.

Pero en ese momento, en ese punto de inflexión sobre mi propia vida, sentí como ella me cogía de la mano con firmeza. Como si quisiera mantenerme de pie y firme solo con ese agarre. Apoyándome de una forma incondicional y sin medida.

Giré el rostro hacia ella y creí sentir un fuerte vuelco en el corazón.

-¿Sabes que gracias a ellos he tenido la suerte de conocerte?-Susurró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.-Sé que el pasado puede llegar a doler un montón.-Siguió.-Pero, estoy convencida de que allí, en ese lugar donde habitan todas las almas de nuestros seres queridos, no han dejado de mirarte. No han dejado de creer que te has convertido en el hombre más valiente del mundo. No todos son capaces de colarse en Isgard por una desconocida, lidiar con los hijos de ese cruel y despiadado señor y salir sin más.-Todo aquello me devolvió un tanto la sonrisa.-Seguro que piensan que eres alucinante.-Me miró con sus ojos azules tintineantes, las mejillas y la nariz sonrosadas y me pareció que era, la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida.-Yo también lo creo.

-Gracias…-Susurré al tiempo. Cuando el silencio dejó de ser lo que más importaba.-Será mejor que nos marchemos.-Afirmé soltándole la mano y avanzando hacia los caballos que había atado con tiento a las ramas de un árbol.

Sin embargo, Yuuki se quedó mirando atentamente el lugar durante unos segundos. Cuando me volví la vi pronunciar algunas palabras y pude leer entre labios un sincero y auténtico "gracias". Después avanzó hacia donde yo estaba. Le tendí las riendas de su caballo y yo monté el mío.

-¿Lista?

-Sí.-Se subió de un brinco apoyándose en el estribo y de nuevo, sin mirar atrás, nos pusimos en marcha avanzando por el bosque.

El camino hasta el siguiente núcleo urbano duró exactamente un día. Pero, las noticias de la fuga del castillo de Isgard de la nieta del señor de Blarem, parecían ir mucho más rápido que nuestros pasos. Habíamos burlado a la guardia de Akainu y no solo eso, habíamos roto un compromiso pactado por dos importantes señores. La gente que al medio día nos encontramos en una taberna de paso donde almorzamos, no dejaba de hablar de esos acontecimientos.

-Ese viejo Garp está perdido. ¡Y nos llevará a la ruina!-Gritó un anciano en una mesa tras nosotros.

-Nunca debió meterse con Isgard. Ese lugar solo trae desgracias. Está maldito.-Refunfuñó otro.

-Lo próximo será sin duda una guerra. Y el rey ya tiene suficiente con los conflictos al otro lado de la frontera.-Comentó un tercero.-Ese maldito viejo quiere llevarnos a todos a la tumba.

Vi a Yuuki fruncir el ceño mientras se tomaba su estofado. Imaginé que no soportaba, aunque hubiese "jugado" en cierto modo con ella, que la gente hablase así de su abuelo.

-Al menos le retiraran la ciudad. Estoy convencido de que ese chiflado no seguirá teniendo esos poderes si Goa entra en conflicto con el norte.-Siguió el hombre que había tomado la palabra en segundo lugar.

-Esa niña es una insensata. Podía haberse sacrificado por el reino. ¿Qué más le daba parir los hijos de nadie?-Yuuki dejó de comer. Apretó los puños.-De todas formas las mujeres no sirven para otra cosa.-La castaña se levantó furiosa. Me miró. Yo alcé el dedo índice de la mano izquierda para que detuviese su intento de intervenir. Ella suspiró resignada volviéndose a sentar. Se cruzó de brazos irritada.

-Sea como sea, nos ha condenado por un estúpido capricho. Ese viejo Akainu debió matarla si solo le traía problemas.-Oí a otro. Me giré sobre mi asiento y me fijé en cada una de las bebidas que se estaban tomando. Sonreí y en un chasquido de dedos cada una de sus cervezas empezaron a burbujear durante unos segundos de forma diferente.

Me volví sobre mi asiento, y seguí comiendo tranquilamente. Al minuto de que ellos siguieran con su almuerzo, de repente, sentí como uno de ellos empezaba a encontrarse peor de la cuenta.

Oímos a la camarera acercarse a la mesa a comprobar que todo marchaba bien. Sin embargo, al instante, uno de ellos dio una pequeña arcada y soltó una especie de vómito extraño sobre el delantal de la mujer. Ella soltó un grito espantada y asqueada retirándose inmediatamente de él. Yo sonreí divertido. Vi como Yuuki observaba la escena realmente sorprendida.

-¡Eh! ¡Tú! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!-El dueño se acercó a la mesa y le dio un buen coscorrón al que le había vomitado encima a su mujer.- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!-Le gritó furioso. Yo reí por lo bajo. Yuuki me siguió un tanto, sobre todo al ver como otro de aquellos hombres, con un tremendo dolor de estómago, salía corriendo hacia la calle.

-¿Qué has hecho…?-Me susurró bajito llena de diversión acercándose a mí. Yo hice exactamente lo mismo clavando mis ojos en ella sintiendo como mi fechoría había resultado ser todo un éxito.

-Con mi magia puedo curar y también puedo hacer otras cosas interesantes.-Le dije. Me eché hacia atrás y bebí oyendo como el dueño del local echaba a aquellos tipos de allí. Yuuki sonrió sin dejar de reírse y yo, adoré en silencio aquella maravillosa expresión.-No les hagas caso, son unos imbéciles.-Solté terminándome mi cerveza.

-Ya lo sé pero…no quiero causarle problemas a Ace.

-El Comandante sabía lo que hacía cuando me envió a buscarte. Eres su hermana pequeña. Las consecuencias para él son lo de menos.-Intenté calmar sus dudas.

-Law…-Nos miramos de esa forma tan íntima. Tal y como habíamos hecho la noche anterior.

-¿Qué…?-Susurré intrigado por su tono de voz aterciopelado y profundo. Ese que me ponía los vellos de punta. Que me sacaba un vuelco al corazón.

-¿Por qué llevas ese pendiente tan poco discreto?-Preguntó siendo realmente poco prudente. Suspiré y amplié la línea curva de mis labios al ver como señalaba el engarce de mi oreja derecha llena de curiosidad.

-Es un localizador mágico. Detecta espíritus mágicos buenos y malos.-Respondí.- ¿Te gusta?

-Es interesante.-Asintió. Pero yo, me desprendí de él y se lo tendí. Ella observó desconcertada la palma de mi mano donde permanecía el objeto.

-Quédatelo.-Susurré cogiéndole una de sus manos para colocárselo en ella. Le cerré el puño confiado. La miré a los ojos.-Así podrás encontrarme siempre. Pase lo que pase. Allá donde vayas. Siempre que me necesites esto te dirá dónde puedes dar conmigo.- Yuuki se quedó en silencio unos segundos mordiéndose el labio. Y yo, sentí un fuerte vuelco en el corazón.

Sin embargo, en el mismo momento en el que desviamos nuestras esferas inquietas las unas de las otras. La tensión se esfumó y pudimos seguir con un almuerzo normal.

La vi colocarse el pendiente en la oreja izquierda con una bonita sonrisa y una parte de mí se sintió terriblemente aliviada.

Algunas horas más tarde el extenuante camino del día llegó a su fin. La ciudad de Brum justo en la linde de la frontera con Mansem se alzó ante nosotros. Era una de las preciosas poblaciones del Reino de Goa que seguía intacta y fuera de peligro de las guerras de la otra parte del continente, aunque claro, eso tampoco les aseguraba que el conflicto no llegase allí. Así que había más soldados patrullando que de costumbre a pesar de que el sol había empezado a caer hacía poco.

Caminando por el pueblo, encontramos una apacible y acomodada taberna en la que dejar que los caballos descansaran y cenar algo ligero antes de irnos a dormir. Había sido un día agotador.

-A partir de aquí el viaje puede ser mucho más complejo.-Afirmé echándome hacia atrás en el asiento.-Mansem es…un tremendo descontrol. Parece ser que un mago oscuro está irrumpiendo en la lucha contra los trolls. La situación se ha vuelto un poco peligrosa. Intentaremos no ir por los caminos principales más transitados aunque tardemos un poco más.

-Podemos desviarnos hacia el sur y después volver hacia el norte. Por si nos están buscando también.-Suspiró.-Imagino que el abuelo se habrá enterado de mi fuga y lo primero que hará, aparte de regañar a Luffy, será buscar a Ace.

-Me parece bien tu idea.-Le di un último sorbo a mi bebida.-En fin…será mejor que…

-¿Trafalgar Law?-De repente, la voz de una mujer interrumpió nuestra conversación. Al oír mi nombre me giré hacia ella y me quedé gratamente sorprendido.

-Kate…-La bonita joven rubia de ojos miel me miraba curiosa a la vez que sonreía radiante.-Cuánto tiempo sin verte. ¿Han pasado…?

-Un par de años solo.-Nos dimos la mano. Yo le besé los nudillos.-No imaginaba que terminarías saliendo de Assiah para pisar un sitio como este.

-Tenía cosas que hacer.-Miré a Yuuki que nos observaba perpleja, sin entender muy bien qué estaba pasando.-Mira, está es Yuuki de Blarem.-Sonreí presentándola.-Yuuki está es Kate Callen, la mejor doncella real y ahora, estoy convencido de que es la mejor camarera del mundo.-Ella sonrió saludando con su mano libre a la castaña que parecía no estar haciéndole mucha gracia que ella estuviese interrumpiéndonos.

-Es un placer, mi señora.-Hizo una pequeña reverencia con el rostro.

-Lo mismo digo.-Contestó Yuuki cordialmente.

-Oye,-Kate volvió a mirarme resuelta,-¿te apetece tomarte una copa conmigo después? Mi turno termina en veinte minutos. Sería genial que nos pusiéramos al día de muchas cosas.-Mi subconsciente me hizo mirar a Yuuki antes de responder a su propuesta y ella simplemente se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. Como si yo estuviese pidiéndole permiso por algo absurdo que a ella ni le iba ni le venía.

-De acuerdo.-Asentí sonriente. Kate amplió su radiante sonrisa llena de entusiasmo.

-Por cierto, esta es la llave de la habitación.-La colocó sobre la mesa de madera.-Es en la tercera planta el pasillo a la derecha.-Sin decir nada más Kate se marchó con su bonita sonrisa hacia otra de las mesas a las que atendía.

Y yo, sin querer, me quedé mirándola completamente embobado. Esa mujer siempre había sido realmente impresionante en…

-Se te va a caer la baba…-Dijo Yuuki bebiéndose su té caliente e interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-¿Tú crees?-Le seguí el juego. Ella asintió.-A cualquiera se le caería la baba, es preciosa.-Afirmé sin apartarle la vista.

-¿Te la has tirado?-Alzó sus ojos curiosos pero con un toque de apatía.

-No me la he tirado.-Sonreí de lado.-Nos hemos acostado lícitamente.

-¿Y eso qué significa?

-Salíamos.

-Ya…-Respondió condescendiente.

Hubo unos minutos de un tenso y extraño silencio entre los dos. Ese que siempre existía sin querer desde que nos conocimos. Hasta que ella, terminó su té, se levantó del asiento, cogió la llave de la habitación y tuvo la intención de marcharse. Aunque antes de que se me escapara de las manos, yo me levanté también y la seguí. Sin decirnos nada y durante el tiempo que tardamos en subir a la habitación, Yuuki parecía estar irritada por algún motivo que escapaba a mi comprensión. Cuando abrió la puerta del dormitorio soltó el arco y el carcaj sobre el suelo y tal resoplido que no tuve más remedio que preguntar.

-¿Qué pasa?-La vi dejar sobre su cama la capa y los guantes. Se deshizo de las botas y con sus pies descalzos caminó hasta la ventana, corrió las cortinas y sin decir absolutamente nada empezó a deshacerse del fajín negro que tenía enlazado en la cintura.-Yuuki…-La nombré cruzándome de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Pero ella siguió sin contestar. En cuanto se deshizo del cinturón siguió con la trenza que ataba su pelo. Mi nariz se arrugó más. Me estaba empezando a cabrear toda aquella innecesaria e incomprensible indiferencia. Así que, cuando pasó por mi lado para ir al aseo de la habitación, no dudé en agarrarla de la muñeca para detenerla.

-Yuuki, no voy a preguntártelo otra vez.-Solté tajante. La oí suspirar intentando calmarse de espaldas a mí.

-No es nada…-Contestó finalmente con un tono de voz que estaba lejos de parecer molesto o enfadado.-Ve a esa cita. Vas a llegar tarde.-Se soltó de mi agarre y desapareció por la puerta del aseo que cerró sin duda.

Yo me quedé allí paralizado durante unos segundos procurando comprender a qué había venido todo aquello. Y de repente, sin saber por qué, me sentí muy culpable con todo lo que tenía que ver con Kate. Tal vez le hubiese sentado mal que me pusiera a ligar simplemente mientras cenábamos. Tal vez había sido terriblemente desconsiderado al pensar que a ella no le importaría. Guié mis ojos hacia la puerta del aseo que se seguía cerrada. Suspiré. Fuese como fuese, ya no había marcha atrás, no iba a dejar de atender a Kate solo por un pequeño enfado. Caminé hacia las maderas que separaban nuestra habitación del pasillo pensando en que mañana durante el viaje, intentaría solucionarlo.

Así que simplemente, salí de habitación.

Pero, en cuanto pisé de nuevo el salón de comidas de la taberna y vi a la bonita rubia allí, tras la barra sonriendo amablemente a unos clientes, supe que tratar con ella carecía ya, después de dos años, de significado. Al fin y al cabo cada uno seguía con su vida así que me hice una pregunta mentalmente, ¿en realidad quería escuchar los cotilleos de Kate o prefería irme a dormir con…?

Y entonces, me di cuenta de lo que me ocurría.

Me acerqué a Kate para susurrarle unas palabras al oído que le sorprendieron pero que comprendió a la perfección. Giré sobre mis botas, subí a toda prisa las escaleras y abrí la puerta de la habitación que compartía con ella.

-Yuuki.-La nombre llamando a la puerta del aseo.-Yuuki,-volví a nombrarla,-sal. Vamos, no hagas que insista como si fuera un idiota.

Al cabo de unos segundos en los que apreció pensárselo, ella abrió la puerta del aseo mirándome anonadada. Se había cepillado el pelo y lavado la cara. Sus ojos resplandecían a la luz de las velas. Me miraban curiosos por saber qué hacía yo allí. Noté como se me aceleraba el corazón. Como, mi respiración empezaba a coger más ritmo. Y sentí que la necesitaba más que nunca a un nivel más elevado que la simple amistad.

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿y tú cita con…?

Sin dejarla seguir con ese interrogatorio que pensaba plantear, atrevido como había sido en muchas ocasiones, la agarré de la muñeca, la saqué de umbral de la puerta y pegué contra el marco. Ella observó cada uno de mis movimientos sin saber muy bien qué decir o qué estaba pasando.

-Law que…-La oí llamarme con ese tono de voz suave y aterciopelado que ponía de vez en cuando. Y entonces, haciendo caso a mis instintos, no le permitir terminar de hablar.

La aprisioné contra la pared, le agarré ambas mejillas con las manos y la besé.

Al principio estaba completamente paralizada por esa imprudencia que había cometido deliberadamente pero, a medida que parecía relajarse, empezó a corresponderme el beso. De manera que, aproveché ese hecho para introducir mi lengua en su boca y saborearla al cien por cien. Aquel beso insaciable que los dos nos dedicamos duró más de lo necesario. Así que, cuando nos dejamos respirar unos segundos y abrimos los ojos para mirarnos el uno al otro, nos sonreímos.

-¿No vas a bajar…?-Yuuki se alzó esta vez de puntillas para rozar su nariz con la mía mientras sus manos se aferraban a mi camisa.

-No. Prefiero quedarme contigo esta noche. ¿Puede ser…?-Pregunté intentando recuperar mi acelerada respiración. Ella asintió mientras se mordía el labio deseosa de un beso más. Pero yo, antes de rozar sus labios, me aparté de ella, la agarré de la mano y la arrastré hasta la cama más cercana de las dos.

Ella se sentó sobre el borde con su sonrisa atrevida. Yo deslicé mi capa, me aparté los guantes, me quité la casaca y me desabroché los botones del chalequillo que tenía sobre la camisa. Deslicé la hebilla de mi cinturón.

-Llevas más ropa puesta que una mujer.-Se burló de mí pero yo sonreí de medio lado quitándome las botas siguiéndole el juego.

-Si piensas que soy una mujer te sorprenderá lo que va a pasar a continuación.-Yuuki se subió más sobre la cama con esa mirada llena de picardía. Y yo, lo hice sobre ella.

Empecé a besarla, a devorarla cuando ella aferró sus manos al bode de la camisa para quitármela. Deslizó sus dedos por mis brazos y mi espalda delineando cada uno de mis tatuajes mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento entre beso y beso. Mis manos en cambio, se deslizaron debajo de su camisa rozando la fina y suave piel de su vientre hasta llegar al borde de sus pechos. Subí un poco más y le rocé los pezones endurecidos con los pulgares. La oí suspirar contra mis labios. Sonreí al separarme un poco de ella, le subí la camisa y se la terminé quitando. Y en esa, ella se incorporó un poco sobre el colchón y llevo sus dedos hasta el cierre de mi pantalón que empezó a desabrocharlo ansiosa. Sin embargo, yo la agarré de la muñeca y la frené.

-¿Tienes prisa?

-Quiero comprobar que no me voy a llevar una desagradable sorpresa.-Rió divertida.

-Pues tendrás que esperar un poquito.-Me retiré de ella un tanto, le desabroché los pantalones y yo sí, se los retiré. Las mejillas de Yuuki se enrojecieron a más no poder cuando vio que me fijaba al cien por cien en su cuerpo desnudo.- ¿Sabes…?-Susurré grave. Me coloqué entre sus piernas y mi mano derecha se deslizó por el interior de su muslo hasta llegar a su feminidad mientras apoyaba la otra en el colchón para no echar todo mi peso sobre ella. Sentí como se estremecía entre mis brazos.-Esto si es lo que yo entiendo…-bajé hasta su oído,-…por ver a una mujer desnuda…-Mis dedos se colaron en el interior de su sexo. Ella gimió. Noté como su zona húmeda y más mojada de la cuenta se estrechaba entorno a ellos. Me excité más. Y empecé a moverlos de dentro hacía fuera con intensidad mientras la veía poner todas aquellas expresiones llenas de placer. Cuando percibí que sus gritos se alzaban más de la cuenta, descendí hasta sus labios y la besé. Ella aferró sus manos a mi espalda clavándome un tanto las uñas cuando, el orgasmo recorrió todo su cuerpo haciéndola temblar.

Me incorporé y la vi cerrar los ojos intentando recuperar la respiración mientras se apartaba el flequillo de la frente. Aproveché el momento para quitarme lo que me quedaba de ropa. Me subí sobre la cama, le alcé un poco las piernas y me coloqué entre ellas. Avancé un poco hacia su rostro y sonreí introduciendo mi masculinidad en su interior. Al momento, Yuuki soltó un sonoro suspiro y abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir una presión irrumpir en su bajo vientre.

-¿Decepcionada?-Sonreí de medio lado, observando cada uno de sus gestos antes de empezar a moverme.

-Ni siquiera me has dejado saber cómo era…-Amplió la línea curva de sus labios atrevida.

-Eso es lo de menos.-Susurré.-No será la primera vez que te fijas en ese detalle. Te adelanto algo, suelen ser de la misma forma.-Ella rió y yo, aproveché ese momento para impulsarme un poco hacia delante en su interior. Dejó de reírse. Me miró.-Prometo ir despacio si quieres.

-No. No quiero.-Su respuesta me agradó tanto que noté como mi erección se endurecía entre las paredes estrechas de su sexo.

Sin pensármelo dos veces y alejándome de aquella charla trivial, empecé a moverme sobre su cuerpo separándole aún más las piernas para tener más acceso a ella. Para poder hundirme todo lo posible, uniéndome a ella al máximo. Bajé hasta sus labios y la besé. La besé con todo el cariño del mundo mientras nos hacíamos el uno con él otro. Ella perdió su mano derecha en mi mejilla mientras la otra recorría mi brazo. Suspiraba y gemía contra mis labios en cada beso. Sentir todas aquellas caricias era como si estuviese en el cielo.

-Estoy en la misma cama que el gran mago Trafalgar Law de Isgard…-Me susurró entre caricias.-Supongo que muchas mujeres se han sentido de la misma forma que yo en este momento…-Sonrió.

-Sí pero…yo no he dado con ninguna como tú…-Le dije mirándola a los ojos frenando el intenso movimiento.-Ninguna con el poder de hacerme sentir tan débil…

-¿Me quieres…?-Preguntó.

Y mi parte más emocional empezó a sentir algo más que cariño por ella. Algo que quizás estaba fuera de lo que habitualmente sentía cuando me acostaba con una mujer.

-Sí…-Susurré sin pensar. Ella sonrió feliz y volvió a tirar de mí para besarme.

Su cuerpo, los besos, el sudor, las velas y el ambiente cargado le dieron a la noche el toque más sensual del mundo. Me había acostado con muchas mujeres hasta ese momento pero nunca lo había hecho con una que no solo pareciera querer eso de mí. Cada vez que la miraba, cada vez que me perdía en sus ojos azules como el mar, me sentía más y más vulnerable. Más cerca de mi propia perdición…


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Cuando las puertas del Gran Salón del palacio de Ávalon se abrieron de par en par y oí como me nombraban y recibían, suspiré. En realidad estaba realmente más nervioso de lo que aparentaba. El hecho de que mis nietos se hubiesen puesto en mi contra no era una novedad. Habían sido unos sin vergüenzas y unos rebeldes desde que nacieron. Y ahora que eran jóvenes y podían tomar decisiones por sí mismos, aún más. Así que otro castigo por la locura que parecían haber cometido simplemente no era algo importante al menos para mí.

Sin embargo, nuestro gobernante no estaba para nada de acuerdo con ese hecho aunque yo en ese momento, no lo sabía.

Avancé con grandes zancadas hacia el asiento que ocupaba mi rey y mi gran amigo, Sengoku. Y, hasta que no llegué prácticamente a su altura no me di realmente cuenta de que su ceño estaba fruncido y parecía realmente enfadado. Así que en vez de empezar yo con la conversación como siempre hacía, guardé silencio y esperé a que hiciese las preguntas oportunas. A su alrededor, sus consejeros me miraban con intenciones represivas por lo que definitivamente deduje que era mejor aguardar.

El silencio duró más de lo necesario al menos para mi gusto.

-Señor de Blarem,-empezó con la voz tosca utilizando los formalismos habituales de hablar en público,-cuando mi consejo y yo os expuso la idea de que vuestra nieta menor contrajera un matrimonio de conveniencia con el hijo mayor de Sakazuki, nunca nos dijisteis que había una posibilidad bastante elevada de que huyese.

Al oír aquello último suspiré rendido.

-Pensaba que no iba a huir. Pero al parecer mis nietos se caracterizan no solo por desobedecerme sino también por decepcionarme o ponerme contra la espada y la pared. Hablaré de esta situación en cuanto llegue a casa.-Respondí todo lo correctamente que pude.

Nunca imaginé que esos niños fuesen tan inconscientes.

-En cualquier caso, la estrategia no os salió como pensasteis y ahora tenemos un importante problema. Hemos ofendido a un Reino y por supuesto Sakazuki querrá recuperar su honor de alguna manera. Lo más probable es que directamente busque un enfrentamiento bélico teniendo en cuenta su tradicional forma de resolver los conflictos.-Se llevó un par de dedos al puente de la nariz para masajeárselo.

-Pero Isgard está inmersa en una guerra civil desde hace años.-Repliqué.-No tienen fuerzas suficientes para…

-Mansem es un gran aliado para Sakazuki, Garp. Sobre todo en tiempos tan oscuros. Son territorios, por desgracia muy parecidos. Si Isgard se envuelve como Mansem, en magia negra, será imposible detenerles por mucho que nuestro ejército sea mayor. E implicar a los otros Reinos solo nos llevará a otra guerra más.-Tsuru, primera consejera, mencionó aquello con cierto toque sombrío.

-Sabemos que son tiempos complicados para la paz pero, si podemos hacer cualquier cosa que esté a nuestro alcance para que podamos seguir viviendo con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, debemos hacerlo.-Apuntó Bastille. Todos parecían asentir. Volví a exhalar. No sabía cómo iba a lidiar con un conflicto así si tenía que ser pacíficamente. Nunca debí de proponer a esos nietos para planes futuros del reino si al fin y al cabo, sus ideas liberales nada tenían que ver con la mayor parte de todos los que componían la cámara real de Ávalon. Y por supuesto, sería imposible convencer a Akainu de que simplemente dejase pasar esa ofensa.

Todo era terriblemente complicado así que, directamente pregunté.

-¿Y qué tiene la Cámara Real de Ávalon pensado para lidiar con la situación? Imagino que ya habrá llegado a un pacto.

-Imagináis bien.-Me confirmó Onigumo sentado a la derecha del rey. Estaba claro que yo solo estaba ahí para responder a las órdenes y fin. Cualquier opinión carecía de sentido.

-Sakazuki no solo tiene un hijo.-Alzó Tsuru de nuevo la voz.-También tiene una hija.

-Y vos tenéis a un primogénito que aún no se ha comprometido con ninguna noble a pesar de que está en edad de recibir nupcias.-Corroboró el rey.

-¿Habláis de Sabo?-Pregunté.

-No. Hablamos por supuesto de Ace.-Me rectificó Bastille cruzándose de brazos.

-Ace es Comandante de la guardia real de Assiah. Nada tiene que ver ya con Blarem. Sabo ha pasado a ser el heredero del título de la ciudad.

-Pero eso puede rectificarse, ¿no?-Onigumo habló.-Tu nieto menor se presentó también a esas pruebas y falló pero estuvo tan cerca de conseguirlo como el primogénito. Así que, convenceremos al rey Marco y le propondremos un cambio en sus filas.

-¿Por qué ese interés en Ace?-Entrecerré los ojos desconcertado. Sabo era tan válido como Ace si se trataba de un matrimonio concertado.

-¿No lo sabéis?- Negué. Tsuru arqueó las cejas sorprendida. Bastille soltó una carcajada socarrona. Yo me fijé en cada una de aquellas extrañas expresiones completamente descolocado.

-Vuestro nieto ha conseguido un dragón.-Dijo el rey lleno de solemnidad. Sin embargo, nada más escucharle solté una escandalosa carcajada. ¿Qué sandez estaba diciendo mi viejo amigo? ¿Un dragón? Eso era imposible e improbable. Los dragones habían desaparecido del mundo hacía miles de años.

-¡¿De qué os reís?!-Alzó Onigumo la voz.- ¡Ni se os ocurra poner en entredicho la palabra de nuestro rey!-Desenfundó la espada y apuntó hacia mí. Pero Sengoku alzó su mano derecha para que se detuviera.

Yo dejé de reírme.

-¡¿Dragones?! Eso es inviable. Ya no hay dragones en el mundo.

-Se ha corrido la voz de que vuestro nieto mayor encontró hace algunos años un huevo y que este eclosionó.-Abrí los ojos de par en par.-Mansem está lleno de criaturas mágicas legendarias. Su símbolo siempre ha sido el dragón negro. Pensábamos que os confiaría ese secreto.-Afirmó Tsuru.

-No. Nunca me lo dijo.-Suspiré dándome cuenta de lo poco que sabía de cada uno de ellos en realidad. A pesar de que los había criado. A pesar de que vivían bajo el mismo techo que yo.

-Esos problemas familiares no nos atañen. Lo importante es que queremos que sea al revés porque ese dragón no puede estar en posesión de un hombre que sirve al reino de Nirón. No sabemos qué uso puede darle el rey Marco. No queremos arriesgarnos.-Habló Sengoku.

-Tenemos que mantener a ese ser mitológico con nosotros.-Apuntó Tsuru.-Ace debe ser quien se case con la hija menor de Sakazuki, será el señor de Blarem cuando necesites abdicar o fallezcas, uniremos los reinos de esa forma. Y vuestro nieto Sabo será el que Comande la guardia de Assiah.

-Todo eso es realmente sencillo en la teoría, mis señores, pero en la práctica…

-No nos importa la práctica.-Sentenció Onigumo.-Queremos un resultado que evite una guerra. Así que si esa niña mimada no funcionó. Debemos de tener otra estrategia. Es la única opción por la afrenta que habéis cometido. Vos la propusisteis en primer lugar.

Iba a replicar esa idea pero la voz de Sengoku me detuvo.

-Está es tu misión Garp,-dijo el rey,-le enviarás una nota a cada uno de tus nietos implicados con la noticia y te dirigirás a Isgard para convencer a Sakazuki del nuevo compromiso. Por supuesto, nadie hablará del dragón que acompaña al primogénito de tus nietos. Yo me encargaré del rey de Assiah. Estoy seguro de que comprenderá lo qué es mejor para todos.

Me pensé durante unos segundos su proposición pero sabía que al final, todos y cada uno de ellos tenían razón. Evitar las guerras entre reinos era lo mejor para el continente. Con el frente abierto en Tardith y todas aquellas rebeliones que se alzaban de esclavos, era mejor estar unidos que separados por si a esa mujer se le pasaba por la cabeza cruzar el océano.

A sus nietos mayores les costaría trabajo aceptar un pacto así pero estaba convencido de que sería mucho más racionales que Yuuki. Chisté. Aun no entendía como habían conseguido escaparse sin más. Aunque Sabo siempre había sido muy bueno para ese tipo de cosas. Solté una larga bocanada de aire por la boca. No había nada más que hacer. Sin duda era la mejor opción.

-De acuerdo. Así será.-Agaché el rostro asintiendo a las órdenes que me habían dictaminado mis superiores. Hice una pequeña reverencia y me volví sobre mis pies.

-Ah Garp,-pero de pronto, la voz del rey volvió a detenerme,-se me olvidaba. Como castigo por su imprudencia, tu nieta Yuuki nunca podrá heredar Blarem. Es decir, si todos los sucesores mueren o renuncian a la ciudad, ella no podrá optar a esa opción. Perderéis el título. Los poderes y todo los bienes que tengáis; tierras, ejército, comercios. Todo. Si eso ocurre yo elegiré a otra familia para que se encargue. Así que más os vale aseguraros a un buen sucesor para la ciudad.

Afirmé con el rostro una vez más. Dándome cuenta de lo complicado que resultaría convencer a uno de ellos para que se quedase clavado en nuestro hogar

Esa noche cuando uno de los chicos de mensajería irrumpió en mi habitación con una carta urgente, no podía imaginarme que se trataba de una noticia tan terrible como aquella.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ese anciano chiflado se ha vuelto completamente loco?!-Pronuncié nada más acabar de leer la primera frase. Vi como Deuce con una copa de vino entre las manos y con las botas sobre la mesa, me sonreía de forma divertida.- ¡No me jodas viejo…!-Refunfuñé dando vueltas por la habitación avanzando en la lectura. Ragnar soltó un pequeño rugido al oír mis gritos. Odiaba que le despertase. Aun así, dio un par de vueltas sobre sí mismo y volvió a acurrucarse para quedarse dormido. Suspiré intentando controlar mi enfado. Me llevé las manos al puente de la nariz para calmarme mientras mi mano libre estrujaba la dichosa carta.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?,-Deuce bebió,-¿tu abuelito sigue tomando decisiones por ti?-Se burló. Alcé mis ojos furiosos hacia él.- ¡Vale, vale! No hace falta que me asesines con la mirada.-Elevó su mano libre intentando controlarme. Resoplé y le coloqué los papeles sobre la mesa. Deuce bajó los pies y soltó la copa. Cogió la carta arrugada y leyó en voz alta las partes que a él más le interesaban.

-Tú hermana ha escapado con éxito. Eso es una buena noticia.

-Continua…-Fruncí el ceño.

-¡Un matrimonio concertado! La leche…ese viejo sí que sabe cabrearte.-Soltó con voz socarrona. Se sirvió un poco más de vino en su copa y me sirvió una a mí.-Anda bebe antes de que termines de encenderte de verdad.-Me propuso. Yo acepté sin dudar. Me llevé el licor a los labios y prácticamente me bebí todo el interior de la copa de una sentada.

-Hay algo mejor…-Dije lleno de ironía.

-¿Mejor que un matrimonio? ¡Por los Dioses que grandes noticias!-Deuce siguió leyendo hasta que dio con una frase que repitió en voz alta.-"La hija menor del rey de Isgard…". ¿Qué cojones? ¡Esa es la loca de Ai!-Rió.- ¡Já! Vas a casarte con la mayor desquiciada que el mundo ha conocido.

-¡Es una maldita estupidez! No pienso casarme con ella.-Señalé a Deuce con el ceño fruncido como si le estuviese amenazando realmente.

-Tampoco tiene buenas tetas. Debes negarte a toda costa Comandante.-Soltó la carta y siguió bebiendo.

-Y aunque las tuviera. Ese viejo insoportable…-Gruñí.-Piensa que puede hacer con cada uno de nosotros lo que le de la real gana. Pues la lleva clara. No voy a casarme con esa mujer ni aunque me paguen todo el oro del mundo.

-¿Y si le añades a ese oro unas buenas tierras y unas cuantas de putas? Yo me casaría.-Se señaló resuelto echándose contra el respaldo.-Pero tendrías que elegir las de Odren. Esas mujeres tienen unas manos impresionantes.-Sonrió rememorando sus hazañas en la cama.

Pero yo, suspiré apoyando las palmas de mis manos sobre la mesa.

-No puedo creer que me haga algo así. ¿Señor de Blarem? Eso es algo que le viene al pelo al imbécil de mi hermano. Yo no pinto nada allí.-Resoplé.-Es una mierda.

-A mí no me mires. Nunca he sido señor de nada.-Se desentendió.-Además, si no aceptas, las guerras se apoderaran del territorio. Bastantes problemas tenemos ya con los jodidos ogros y ese mago oscuro de las narices como para encima tener que lidiar con un conflicto con el podrido reino de Isgard. Tendrás que pagarme más si quieres que asista a esa fiesta, amigo.

Guardé silencio. Respiré hondo. Y durante unos minutos divagué entre los pros y contras de contraer matrimonio con Ai Sakazuki. Lo peor sería sin duda soportar de por vida su carácter infantil, escandaloso e irritable. Con tan solo pensarlo se me ponían los malditos pelos de punta. Y lo que tendría que ser tener hijos con ella era algo…que simplemente no quería imaginar por mi salud mental. Pero, si no me casaba con ella, no solo dejaría de existir la paz en Goa, si no prácticamente en todo el continente. Sabía que Mansem apoyaría a Akainu y que Marco se pondría a mi favor pero…eran demasiadas vidas. Demasiados sacrificios y bajas inocentes solo por negarme a casarme con ella. Por desgracia, mi deber me impedía salir corriendo como probablemente hubiese hecho el idiota de Sabo. Además, prefería resignarme yo a que Kid tocase a Yuuki bajo ningún concepto. Eso estaba por encima de todo lo demás.

Al final, suspiré.

-Supongo que lo haré.-Sentencié en voz alta notando como la ira disminuía en mi interior.-Al fin y al cabo se trata de proteger a mi ciudad y a mi reino. Es mi deber. Y si la familia es lo que necesita, lo haré.

-¿Vas a cortarte los huevos solo por lo que tu viejo te dice? Eso es poco propio de ti.-Oí a Deuce opinar sobre mi decisión.

-Si no lo hago…todo por lo que he luchado durante toda mi vida, se perderá. Además, debo de salvaguardar también la vida de Ragnar.-Observé a mi pequeño dragón dormir apaciblemente sobre la alfombra.-Si sigo peleando, supongo que tarde o temprano él también sufrirá algún daño. No puedo permitirme ese desliz.

-Eso suena muy melodramático Comandante.-Sonreí de medio lado ante ese ingenioso comentario.-Pero algún día tendréis a los hijos gritones de esa mujer chillona. En realidad admiro el sacrificio. Pensaré en ti cuando me acueste por las noches con una bonita prostituta de Assiah.-Brindó a mi salud y volvió a beber.

-¿Y tú qué harás cuando Sabo ocupe mi lugar?-Pregunté cruzándome de brazos.-Porque tarde o temprano lo hará. Dudo mucho que después de la horrible ofensa, la ceremonita se demore mucho.

-Me quedaré con tu hermanito si me sube el sueldo.-Apuntó. Yo reí.

-Eso es tan poco probable como que las vacas vuelen.

-Los dragones no existían y has encontrado a uno. Dijiste que nunca te casarías si no fuera por amor y lo vas a hacer. Ten cuidado con la suerte amigo, no está de tu parte. Puede que mañana al amanecer veamos algo gordo y con manchas surcar el cielo.-Reí.

-Creo que estamos exagerando. Ai no puede ser tan horrible.

-Ya la has aceptado. ¡Firma inmediatamente el sí quiero por el amor de los Dioses!-Ironizó. Me senté en la silla frente a él mientras seguíamos compartiendo ese agradable licor. Reí.

-Bueno, al menos intentaré lidiar con ella todo lo que me sea posible.

-Te van a salir niños pelirrojos y con la voz de pito. Lidia con eso si puedes.-Suspiré resignado ante la predicción de mi amigo.

-Eso no hace que me sienta mejor o que me ayude en lo más mínimo.

-Estoy aquí para matar ogros no para resolverte los malditos problemas conyugales.

-De todas formas te enviaré la invitación de boda. No quiero que te pierdas la oportunidad de reírte de mí un poco más.-Bromeé.

-Tu sí que sabes complacer a un soldado.-Me siguió. Los dos brindamos, bebimos y reímos.

Y en ese momento, mientras compartíamos mesa, Eider entró por la puerta de la habitación acelerado y sin siquiera llamar.

-¡Comandante!-Atisbó a toda prisa.-El mago oscuro ha aparecido al este, señor.

-¿Ya ha aparecido ese cabrón? ¡Por fin!-Se alegró enormemente Deuce.

-Continúe Capitán.

-Por lo visto no lidera al grupo con el que está. Al parecer un señor del sur de Mansem es el jefe de grupo. Están controlando a los ogros para que se vuelvan más agresivos de lo normal y que así las ciudades caigan más fácilmente.

-¿Tiene algún objetivo en concreto si hace eso?-Preguntó Deuce.

-Es fácil. Lo que quiere es gobernar en el único reino que no tiene rey.-Confirmé.-Parece que nuestro señor es muy ambicioso. Se ha buscado a ese mago para que le ayude.

-Es complicado enfrentarse a la magia negra.-Corroboró Deuce.-Aunque nunca he matado a uno. Debe de ser una experiencia muy gratificante.

-Necesitamos a un mago también de nuestro lado.-Aconsejó Eider.

-¿Y de dónde vamos a sacar a un maldito mago?-Cuestioné.

Los tres nos pusimos a pensar a conciencia. Hasta que alguien más entró en la concurrida habitación.

-Buenas noches,-dijo la mujer de pelo corto castaño con el tono de voz tintineante,-les dejo los informes por aquí…-La chica soltó una enorme pila de papales sobre la mesa.

Y entonces, caí en la cuenta.

-Koala,-la llamé antes de que desapareciera por la puerta,-¿tu usas la magia verdad?-Ella me miró como si fuese un completo estúpido.

-Claro. Estoy en este campo de batalla por ese preciso motivo.-Corroboró.- ¿Habéis perdido la memoria Comandante?

-Tranquila Koala, no lleva una buena noche con las mujeres.-Se burló Deuce. Yo chisté con la lengua y rodé los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Tenemos a nuestro hombre.-Corroboré.-Solo tenemos que idear un plan para atacar con todas nuestras fuerzas. Se está escondiendo en el este así que debemos de encontrar su localización con más exactitud. Eider, envía a alguien para que limpie las zonas más próximas al punto donde se le vio por última vez.-El Capitán asintió.-Nada más tenerlo, intentaremos tenderle una emboscada. Así que planearemos bien ese proceso. Iremos con todo no podemos permitirnos perder.

-¿Y cómo se llama ese viejo desquiciado?-Preguntó Deuce con gran interés.

-Marshall D. Teach…-Susurró Eider.

Nada más oír su nombre, sentí un fuerte vuelco en el corazón y un mal presentimiento. Algo en mí sabía que ese hombre no sería fácil de vencer y que a la larga, nos daría una cantidad de problemas innecesarios…

Nunca había fruncido tanto el ceño con el aquel preciso instante. Apoyaba las manos sobre la mesa de la enorme sala del consejo de Isgard mientras él, mi padre, seguía hablando de la idea de contraer matrimonio con el pomposo, refinado e irascible Portgas D. Ace. Nunca, jamás aceptaría el hecho de casarme con alguien como él. Simplemente no había forma, a pesar del estupendo físico que tenía, de que encajáramos de alguna manera para que fuera un acontecimiento feliz.

Y por supuesto, si venía de alguien como mi progenitor aceptaría mucho menos una idea de semejantes repercusiones. Quizá el mundo entero lo fuese para él pero, ni mi hermano ni yo éramos sus marionetas para que pudiese jugar con nosotros lo que le viniese en gana.

-No.-Solté rotunda cuando él acabó de hablar.-No voy a hacerlo.-Mi padre me miró impasible. Como si todo aquello en realidad no fuese con él aunque parecía que esta vez, tenía la intención de escucharme.-Y mucho menos con alguien como Ace y porque a usted le salga de las narices. Me importa una mierda su honor o lo mal que se sienta porque Yuu no se haya casado con Kid. Yo no voy a aceptarlo desde el principio. Puede intentar obligarme y le juro,-lo señalé mientras que la otra mano que tenía sobre la mesa creaba un agujero en ella,-que cogeré a todos los hombres que tengo, a todos los señores que tiene reprimidos en algún lugar de esta fortaleza en contra de su maldita voluntad y nos levantaremos en armas si es necesario. No voy a permitir que haga lo que quiera con nosotros. ¡Ya vale!-De repente la mitad de la mesa se desmontó tras darle un fuerte puñetazo. Mi padre chistó con la lengua enfadado.

-Lo harás. Si no lo haces tú, lo hará tu hermano con alguna mujer de alta cuna de Mansem. Y a mí me da exactamente igual quién de los dos lo haga. Necesitamos aliados.

-¿Aliados para qué? ¿Para aumentar vuestro tablón de anuncios de compra y venta de esclavos? ¡Sois un completo estúpido si penáis que voy a ofrecerme tan tranquilamente a cualquier hombre solo para que os hagáis más rico a costa de eso!-Chillé furiosa. Él me miró aún más serio si era posible pero yo no me achantaría. Jamás haría algo así. -Ni siquiera sé por qué sigo en este maldito lugar debería de haberme ido a casa cuando me aseguré de que Kid estaba bien.

-Con aliados se ganan guerras y no voy a conformarme con quedarme solo con estas asquerosas islas. Si consigo una alianza fuerte, podré conquistar muchas más cosas.-Sonreí de lado de forma engreída.

-Parece que no conocéis a Portgas D. Ace. Dudo mucho que os preste sus servicios en una conquista tan absurda. ¿No sabéis elegir a un yerno más manipulable?

-Él hará lo que yo le diga porque soy su superior.

-Ya veremos.-Le contradije.

-Si no lo haces te retiraré la isla. Te quitaré tus derechos y tus poderes. Te desheredaré.-Amenazó.-Y tendrás que vivir en la calle con esos pobres a los que tanto amas.

-Me parecería una opción maravillosa con tal de salir de este maldito infierno.-Rechisté cruzándome de brazos.-No voy a casarme con Ace de Blarem. Ni con nadie a quien yo no quiera. Jamás.-Reiteré. Pero de pronto, nombró aquello por lo que mi corazón aun intentaba recuperarse. Salir adelante. Intentar no sufrir.

-Si tu hermana estuviera viva todavía,-abrí los ojos de par en par en cuanto la mencionó. Noté un fuerte pellizco en el pecho,-habría aceptado esta decisión sin rechistar por el bien de su familia y del reino, no como tú que lo único que haces es quejarte por todo y ser una egoísta. Aiko habría sido…

-¡Basta!-El nudo en mi estómago se afianzó. De pronto noté como tenías unas horribles ganas de echarme a llorar. Pero, no le daría el gusto a ese despreciable ser.-Ni se os ocurra nombrarla. ¡No tenéis ningún derecho!-Alcé la voz molesta. Agarré la silla que tenía a mi derecha con fuerza y de repente, desapareció en millones de motas de polvo.

-Entonces lo harás.-Soltó completamente impasible. Frío e indiferente.-O sacrificaré la felicidad de Kid. Eso es lo que menos me importa.

¿Sacrificar la felicidad de Kid? Agaché el rostro e intenté relajarme analizando aquella frase. Era cierto, si yo no me casa, él lo haría por mí y así estaríamos siempre hasta que uno de los dos cediera. Y yo, no podía dejar que mi hermano sufriese toda una vida por el simple hecho de que nuestro padre lo decidiera. Así que, al final…tendría que aceptar ese estúpido compromiso sin condiciones si quería que él estuviese bien. A salvo.

Alcé mis ojos hacia mi progenitor que seguía esperando una respuesta por mi parte. Sabía que había dado en el punto flaco de mí. Que me había vencido con el simple hecho de nombrar a Aiko. Mi mayor debilidad siempre habían sido mis hermanos. Desde siempre. Yo era la mayor y sin querer, me había cargado de responsabilidades desde que nuestra madre murió. Y ahora, al parecer, tendría que soportar una más…

-Está bien. Lo haré. Pero por Kid, no por usted.-Dije en voz alta y decida. Mi padre esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Puedes retirarte Ai.-Soltó orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Pero para que acepte ese matrimonio y esa vida que me arrebatáis, debéis acceder a una condición.-Alcé el dedo índice de una de mis manos frente a él.-Kid se vendrá conmigo a Hasterg esta noche y a donde sea que vaya a irme el día en que me case. No voy a tolerar que viva más tiempo bajo su mismo techo, padre.-Recalqué la última palabra con enfado.

Vi como él abría la boca para negarse pero yo, me di la vuelta aun con el ceño fruncido y caminé airosa hacia la salida. Uno de los guardias me la abrió sin decir nada y la cerró tras de mí. Nada más darme el frío aire libre, me apoyé sobre la baranda que había frente al pasillo que daba a nuestro patio interior. Respiré hondo y agaché el rostro intentando respirar con más tranquilidad. Me temblaba todo el cuerpo. Las discusiones con mi padre cada vez eran más y más difíciles y tensas. Apoyé la frente sobre mis manos. Mi pelo corto y rojizo me ocultó el rostro. Me mordí el labio inferior. Y entonces, recordé como él la había mencionado como si siguiese siendo un juguete que nada le importaba. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Mierda…-Susurré enfadada con él, conmigo, con todos los que en aquel instante, no habían podido hacer nada para salvarle la vida. Alcé mis esferas llenas de lágrimas tristes. Me miré las manos enguantadas notando el poder. Si yo tenía ese don fue gracias a ella después de todo. La magia fluía en mí desde ese entonces. Era la primera vez que no se daba un caso desde el nacimiento. Y yo, me sentía tan culpable por no haber podido hacer nada nunca…por haber recibido esa parte de ella sin merecérmela. Volví a taparme el rostro con los dedos. Me sentía horrible.

-Ai.-De pronto, la voz de mi hermano me sacó un vuelco al corazón. Di un pequeño botecito sobre mí misma e inmediatamente me giré dándole la espalda para quitarme las gotas de agua salda de mis ojos llorosos. Era importante que él no se diese cuenta de que estaba, así…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-Me volví hacía él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las manos tras la espalda. Pero Kid, frunció el ceño se agachó una cuarta hacía mí y me analizó a conciencia.

-¿Por qué estás llorando?-Volvió a su posición inicial.- ¿Has discutido con papá?-Entrecerró los ojos con cierto aire sospechoso.

-No. Es solo que…-me volví para apoyarme sobre la barandilla, Kid me acompañó,-ha mencionado a Aiko…y yo…

-Ya.-Contestó empatizando conmigo mientras observábamos como había empezado a nevar un poco.- No fue culpa tuya Ai.

-Lo sé.-Volví a llorar sin poder evitarlo.-Pero…me sigue doliendo muchísimo…y…el hecho de que ese maldito hombre la nombre siquiera para conseguir sus despreciables intereses me hierve la sangre.-Gruñí apretando los puños de mis manos.

-¿Qué quería?-Cuestionó pausado. Suspiré. Tenía bastante claro cuál era la versión que iba a darle a mi hermano menor de todo aquello.

-Voy a casarme.-Susurré limpiándome las lágrimas mucho más tranquila. Pero él, giró el rostro hacia mí volviendo a fruncir el ceño.

-¿Qué cojones estás diciendo? ¿Estás de coña no?-Negué sonriendo divertida.- ¿Y estás de acuerdo con esa estupidez?

-Claro que sí.-Me encogí de hombros resuelta.-Será con Ace. Y ya sabes lo bueno que está…-Me mordí el labio. Aquello era una verdad como una catedral.

-¿Portgas?-Aunque a parecía que Kid no le convencía esa idea. Al fin de cuenta sabía que Ace era el hermano mayor de Yuuki y que nuestro padre había intercedido de alguna manera.- ¿De verdad? Si tú no le aguantas.-No es que no le aguantase en realidad. Solo que nuestros caracteres habían chocado las pocas veces que habíamos coincidido mínimamente.

-Es insoportable pero tiene todo lo que hay que tener para echar un buen polvo. Con eso es suficiente.-Reí. Él gruñó antes de suspirar.-Además, saldremos de este infierno nevado por fin.

-¿Saldremos?-Kid arqueó las cejas interrogante.

-Claro.-Afirmé.-Vas a venir conmigo. Esta noche a Hasterg y cuando me case a Blarem si es necesario. No te dejaré entre estos muros ni un día más.

-Puedo cuidarme solito Ai.

-Eso es lo que tú te crees.-Me crucé de brazos apoyando los codos en la baranda.-Casi te casas con la persona equivocada solo porque a ese estúpido viejo se le ocurrió la idea.

-¿Y tú no estás haciendo lo mismo? No estás enamorada del engreído de Portgas.

-Me da igual. Solo quiero salir de una vez de aquí.-Me giré sobre mis pies y apoyé la espalda contra el zócalo.

-¿Y qué pasará con Isgard?

-Regresaremos. Aprovecharemos los contactos y ayudaremos a esa pobre gente a salir de la ciudad como sea cuando seamos más fuertes.-Confirmé.

-Podrías aliarte con esa tal Nerumi de Isgard y su rebelión. Últimamente se habla mucho de ella y de lo que está haciendo con los esclavos en Tardith. Aunque no entiendo por qué le tiene papá tanto miedo. Es solo una mujer con un poco de magia y fin. Es una tontería.

-Creo que lo que le da realmente miedo a ese señor es la gente joven con ideas nuevas y revolucionaría.-Me burlé. Kid sonrió.-Además, eso será si sigue viva.

-No sabemos si el hermano de Yuuki ha cumplido al final con ese estúpido y absurdo objetivo. Hasta yo puedo comprender que sería un error.

-Espero que no. Creo que de alguna manera, está dando al mundo, a esos que no pueden hacer nada por sí mismos, un fuerte soplo de esperanza…


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Percibí que llevaba el tiempo suficiente oteando el horizonte a través de ese balcón cuando me di cuenta de que nunca, a pesar de que me esforzara, vería el océano desde allí. Atardecía y yo, suspiré resignado sintiendo como la sonrisa de Yuu volvía a apoderarse de mi mente inquieta. Aun no sabía qué iba a hacer con respecto a ese tema. Solo divagaba y divagaba sin llegar a ningún tipo de conclusión. Quizás, en el fondo, tal vez, lo mejor fuese volver a casa con las manos vacías. Aceptar mi castigo e intentar sacar a Yuuki de Isgard utilizando otros medios.

Solo sabía que el tiempo pasaba y que cada vez que lo hacía, yo me sentía más y más culpable con respecto a todo aquello. Y que por supuesto, alargaba el sufrimiento de mi hermana menor.

Sin embargo, una parte de mí muy fuerte, no deseaba volver. Apoyé los codos en la bonita balconada de hierro negro. El viento cálido me revolvía el pelo rubio con gracia. Veía a toda aquella gente de la ciudad sonreír tranquilos y pacíficamente. Sin cadenas, sin restricciones. Adaptándose a esa nueva forma de vivir siendo un poco más felices. También deseaba de todo corazón que la gente de mi ciudad a la que adoraba, se sintiese de esa misma manera a pesar de los cambios.

Sonreí lleno de nostalgia. Ojalá nunca hubiese salido de Blarem.

-¿No es un poco tarde para tomar el sol?-De pronto, la voz de Nerumi a mi izquierda me alejó de todos mis pensamientos.

Y entonces, sin querer y sin apartar la sonrisa de mis labios, la analicé a conciencia. Ella agarraba con gracia los hierros del pasamano con sus pequeñas manos y aquellos preciosos anillos. Fui subiendo mis esferas grises por aquel maravilloso vestido de seda blanco y azul oscuro que dejaba su espalda al aire casi en su totalidad con aquellos tirantes caídos sutilmente sobre sus brazos. Aprecie la piel suave, dorada y tersa de sus hombros. Cómo le danzaban los rizos castaños sueltos de la trenza enrevesada que le recorría la nuca y que acababa prácticamente a la altura de su cintura. No se le notaba el embarazo en el estómago pero sí en sus bonitos ojos verdes y en lo guapa que estaba.

Me di cuenta, en ese preciso instante, de que había un motivo más por el que no quería irme ni alejarme de ese lugar. Ella.

-Será un varón.-Anuncié de repente. Neru volvió sus esmeraldas hacia mí ciertamente sorprendida y un poco desconcertada.

-¿Qué?

-Tu bebé será un niño.-Confirmé lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Arrugó la nariz sonriente.

-Mi padre me dijo una vez que mi madre estaba preciosa cuando me llevaba en su vientre. En cambio cuando estaba embarazada de mis hermanos mellizos no tanto. Suponía que Yuuki le había arrebatado en cierto modo la belleza.-Reí.

-¿Así que estoy guapa?-Preguntó resuelta sin dejar de sonreír con esa maravillosa dentadura blanca.

-Lo estarías aunque no estuvieses en cinta.-La seguí sin darme cuenta realmente en el jardín en el que me estaba metiendo. Ella rió.

-Deja de alagarme y de pasarte de la raya conmigo. Estoy casada.

-Ya lo sé. Es una pena.-Bromeé. Pero sin saber por qué seguíamos con ese extraño juego que no dejábamos de iniciar. Era como si ella quisiera darme pie sin hacerlo. Una completa y peligrosa confusión que prefería dejar a un lado por mi propia integridad.

Dejamos las bromas a un lado y durante unos minutos simplemente los dos nos dedicamos a contemplar la ciudad desde allí arriba.

-Me he reunido con Jozu y con el consejo.-La escuché.-Me han asegurado que esto no volverá a pasar y que intentarán controlar las zonas que vayamos abdicando. Pondremos a "señores" de nuestra confianza en cada punto. Personas que sepamos que nos apoyan al cien por cien sin extrañas locuras.

-Es una buena idea.-Confirmé.

-Intentaremos controlar al máximo posible las revueltas. Y antes o después tendremos que organizar partidas de milicianos hacia el este.-Se cruzó de brazos. Me miró. Aun así, yo seguí fijando mis ojos en horizonte pensando en mis problemas familiares y en posibles soluciones. Mi mente iba más allá.

-De acuerdo.-Susurré ausente. Hasta que, al cabo de lo que supuse que fueron un par de minutos sin responderle a lo que ella me explicaba, su mano derecha me agarró del brazo para llamarme la atención.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-Preguntó en un leve susurro. Sus ojos parecían realmente inquietos. Yo me fijé en ellos. Sonreí un tanto. No quería que tuviese más problemas en los que pensar. No quería ser una carga.

-Nada.-Respondí entrelazando los dedos de mis manos.-Es solo que a veces, pienso en Yuu y en qué debo hacer.

-¿No has encontrado ninguna forma de contactar con ella o con tus hermanos?-Negué.

-Lo peor es que el tiempo me pone nervioso. No saber que está pasando después de tanto es…inquietante.

-¿Quieres que hablemos con Jozu y enviemos a un mensajero de confianza a Blarem?-Inventó una opción que yo ya había barajado y que no creía plausible.

-No. Ya he pensado en eso y puede que ni siquiera llegue a Blarem desde aquí con vida. No puedo dejarlo en manos de nadie.-Esbocé agachando un poco el rostro pensativo. Vi de reojo como la expresión de la joven de ojos verdes había cambiado casi de forma radical. De repente, toda esa seguridad y energía por lo que estaba haciendo, se desvaneció.

-¿Necesitas…marcharte…? Puedes hacerlo si quieres…no te voy a retener.-Alcé mis ojos hacia ella. Le dediqué una sonrisa entristecida. Realmente no sabía que hacer a parte de esa opción.

-Es que…me he quedado sin recursos.-Susurré.-Un mensaje desde el aire o por barco no serviría. Un mensajero tampoco aunque sea de uno confianza total. No hay forma humana de que saber qué ocurre como no sea viajando. No estamos en el mismo continente. Hay que atravesar un océano peligroso y todo es más difícil con la rebelión conquistando cada punto del mapa. Así que…por primera vez en mi vida…no sé qué hacer salvo irme…No pensé que sería tan complicado.

-Ni yo.-Respondió ella cuando dejé de hablar. Sus ojos se clavaban en la tela de mi manga que aún seguía sujetando con sus pequeños dedos.-Entonces, lo mejor será que…te marches…-Me miró. Estaba disgustada. La idea de que partiera no le hacía ningún tipo de gracia. Me aparté un poco de su agarre para sujetarla yo, esta vez, por los brazos al descubierto.

-Te prometí por mi vida que me quedaría y que te entregaría cada parte de mí pero…-Tuvo que notarme la presión en el rostro porque inmediatamente negó con una preciosa sonrisa en los labios.

-Tu familia es muy importante para ti. Desde el principio piensas en ellos constantemente y si, tu hermana está en problemas lo mejor es que estés allí con ella y la ayudes en lo que haga falta. Estaremos bien.-Intentó calmarme con su mirada apacible y dulce. Suspiré rendido.

-Volveré.-Le dije confiado y decidido. Necesitaba que ella se fiara de mi palabra a toda costa. Sin embargo, Neru era mucho más realista que yo.

-No.-Negó.-No lo harás.

-Nerumi…-Ella se mordió el labio.

-Pero está bien.-Me interrumpió.-Lo comprendo, al cien por cien.-Me sonrió.-Eso solo me dice que eres un hombre increíble, honorable y muy valiente.-Recordé con nostalgia la conversación que había tenido con ella la noche que me aceptado entre sus filas.-Además, todos tenemos debilidades. Personas a las que amamos y queremos proteger por encima de cualquier cosa.-Me tranquilizó rozándome con su mano derecha mi mejilla para después deshacerse del agarre de mis dedos sobre sus brazos. La vi volverse sobre el balcón y apoyarse de nuevo en la baranda. No podía apartar la vista de ella, deseaba quedarme con cada parte en mi mente para no olvidarla nunca.

Tú, pensé inconscientemente. Tú eres a la que quiero proteger, a la que quiero más que a nada en este mundo, me dije mentalmente. No me separaba de ella por que quisiera sino por una fuerza mayor. Yuuki también era mi vida.

-Será mejor que partas hacia Albinz cuanto antes. Es el puerto más cercano a Shaéz y salen muchos barcos comerciantes hacia Menithez. Es una zona tranquila y segura. Con suerte podrás estar allí al alba.-Pronunció sin mirarme. Noté como sus ojos se entristecían. Como fruncía los labios con cierta pena. Aun así, suspiró y regresó a la normalidad al menos un poco.

Y yo, sentí como la abandonaba por completo a su suerte. Sentí como una parte muy importante de mi se quedaba con ella. A pesar de su condición, del embarazo, me había enamorado como si fuera un niño. Y me dolía. Me dolía muchísimo dejarla marchar. La amaba. Siempre lo haría a pesar de la distancia que iba a marcar a partir de ese momento. A pesar de que sabía que nunca, sería mía.

Pero era, lo que tenía que hacer.

Me volví sobre mis pasos, adentrándome en la habitación, dándole la espalda. Comencé a caminar en dirección a la salida. Pero antes, de girar el pomo, me volví durante unos segundos para apreciarla por última vez.

-Neru.-La nombré. Aunque sabía que no estaba preparado para llamarla de esa forma. Ella se giró clavando sus ojos en mí con una tierna sonrisa de despedida.-Cumpliré con mi promesa. Volveré para que te sigas sintiendo segura. Te lo garantizo. No habrá ni un solo día que no me despierte o viva para cumplir con ello.

-No me cabe duda.-Alzó su voz imponente. Como lo hacía cuando hablaba con su valiente ejército.-Tened mucha suerte Sabo de Blarem. Ha sido un honor.

Sin más, con todo el dolor de mi alma, abrí la puerta de aquella habitación y salí por ella sin mirar atrás.

Cuando atravesé el pasillo, caminé airoso hasta llegar a la habitación de la joven señora de Shaéz y, a sabiendas de que no estaba allí, abrí la puerta de par en par sin pensármelo. Byakko dormitaba con la herida bastante cicatrizada sobre el colchón. Me acerqué a la cama y me senté unos segundos sobre ella. Acaricié al enorme tigre gris. No podía irme de allí sin verle una vez más, había sido un audaz compañero.

-Ponte bien lo antes posible.-Pegué mi frente contra la suya, él pareció despertase al olerme y empezó a jugar un tanto con mi cara. Reí.-Ey, Byakko, ¿tienes que protegerla de acuerdo?,-fijé mis ojos en él,-¿podrás hacerlo por mí?-Abrió la boca soltando un rugido como si pudiese entender todo lo que yo decía. Sonreí.-Hasta la próxima amigo. Volveremos a vernos, te lo prometo…

Me despedí de todos y cuando prácticamente el sol se terminaba de esconder por el horizonte me enfundé en un buen abrigo y una kufiyya con la que protegerme del frío de la noche por aquellos caminos de clima templado. Antes siquiera de darme cuenta, ya había salido de la ciudad. Me giré cuando ya llevaba bastante trecho avanzado y vi todas las luces a lo lejos dándole vida a sus calles.

Pensé en Neru y en todo lo que significaba dejarla atrás. Nunca había tomado una decisión tan complicada como aquella. Pero era algo necesario. Yuuki me necesitaba. Así que, me volví sobre mis botas, agarré las riendas del caballo y seguí caminando bajo las estrellas hasta que di, sin quererlo, con una pequeña aldea de paso.

En realidad eran más bien cuatro casas aproximadamente y una hogareña taberna. Dejé al animal atado en el establo pequeño del patio trasero y abrí la puerta del lugar en busca de un sitio agradable donde poder pasar la noche. Una señora entrañable me saludó desde detrás de la barra donde parecía lavar algunos platos.

-Buenas noches.-Anuncié mientras me quitaba algo de abrigo.

-Buenas noches, mi señor.-Me correspondió. Antes de que yo llegase me di cuenta de que parecía que charlaba con una mujer que había sentada a la izquierda con un velo anaranjado sobre su pelo azabache.

-¿Habría alguna posibilidad de pasar aquí la noche buena mujer?-Me acerqué hasta la barra y apoyé mis manos en ella.

-¿Hacia dónde vais mi señor?-Me preguntó sacando un libro con una especie de registro.-Con las guerras ya no se ven a tantos viajeros como antes.

-Voy a Albinz. Tengo que coger un barco hacia Menithez.-Le sonreí con amabilidad apoyando los codos sobre la madera. De reojo me di cuenta, que la mujer de cabello oscuro que leía tranquilamente mientras se tomaba un buen té, me analizaba llena de una disimulada curiosidad.

-¿Entonces estáis de paso simplemente?-Asentí y bebí un poco de agua de la que me sirvió.

-Solo por hoy. Así que pagaré lo que sea necesario.-Asentí.

-Pero no queréis hacer eso, ¿cierto?-De pronto, la voz de aquella chica que leía se alzó haciéndome esa pregunta sin siquiera mirarme. Cosa que yo sí hice.

-¿Disculpad?-Arqueé las cejas desconcertado. Perdiéndome en esa extraña conversación.

-Vuestro corazón está inquieto. He podido percibirlo.-Soltó tranquilamente y con una calma fuera de lo común. Me tensé pero la tabernera sonrió.

-Robin, dejad de asustar al muchacho.-Ella suspiró y siguió pasando las hojas, leyendo sin decir nada más.

-Perdonad, ¿sois una maga?-Me lancé a la aventura. Lo único que podía recibir de ella era una negativa si no se trataba de eso.

-Eso depende de lo que quieras que sea. Si necesitas que sea una maga lo seré. Si por el contrario prefieres que sea una persona normal y corriente también puedo serlo.-Respondió misteriosamente sin dejar de mirar su libro. Entrecerré los ojos sin saber muy bien qué decir a continuación. Me había dejado sin palabras. Pero ella, al ver mi silencio, sonrió de medio lado y habló.- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas exactamente Sabo de Blarem?

-Qué me dices…-Susurré entre labios solo para mí. Aunque, estaba convencido de que la expresión al oír mi nombre fue épica.

-¿Sois del reino de Goa?-Preguntó la tabernera sorprendida. Sin embargo, yo obvié por completo su pregunta. Fijaba mis esferas grises en esa tal Robin como si fuese un fantasma. Estaba realmente sorprendido y estupefacto.

-¿Nos conocemos?

-Claro que sí. Conozco a todos los señores de mi continente.-Dijo.-Mi familia siempre ha vendido artículos mágicos a tu reino. La tienda Mondragón es la principal exportadora de los mismos desde hace cientos de años.-La oí.

-¿Mondragón? ¿Es esa tienda de Assiah?-Cuestioné. Tampoco comprendía tanto acerca de la magia.

-Por supuesto. ¿Pensabais que abriríamos en Mansem o en Isgard? El reino de Nirón siempre ha sido el más famoso por cultivar e instruir magos. La mayoría de los que quedan han nacido allí. No podíamos estar en otro sitio, ¿no es así?-Cerró su libro y me miró con sus ojos azules cristalinos. Era la primera vez que me dedicaba algo más que palabras. Y a mí no se me ocurrió ningún comentario ingenioso sobre eso, como en otras ocasiones.-Sea la broma que sea la que estáis pensando,-se levantó de su asiento llena de seriedad y muy solemne,-no me hará gracia.-La vi marchar hacia unas escaleras que supuse iban hacia las habitaciones.

Ni siquiera me había dado tiempo a replicar. Me había dejado allí con la palabra en la boca y un millón de dudas en mi mente.

-Eso ha sido muy repentino.-Susurré intentando encuadrarme en lo que acababa de pasar.

-Tenéis que disculparla mi señor. La señorita Robin de Assiah lleva por estos lares un par de semanas sin hallar un objeto mágico que está buscando con todas sus fuerzas y como no da con él está un tanto irritada.

-¿Un objeto mágico misterioso?-Pensé.-Pero si lo sabe todo, ¿para qué lo necesita? ¿Tiene intención de usarlo para comprender qué le dicen las hojas de té?-Bromeé.- ¿Es una especie de adivina?-Pregunté realmente intrigado.

-No. Es una maga como habéis mencionado al principio. Pero será mejor que ella personalmente os lo explique.

-Desde luego.-Asentí.

-Es tarde, deberíais cenar algo y que descansar, mi señor.-A esa parte no podía negarme. Tenía un hambre voraz y un sueño atroz. Así que, le hice caso a esa señora de agradable sonrisa.

Cuando mi plato se quedó vacío di las gracias por la comida y subí las escaleras. Ni siquiera sabía exactamente cuántas horas había caminado cuando subí a la habitación. Lo único que estaba claro era que me dolía la espalda y tenía los pies cansados. Y por supuesto, emocionalmente, no había sido mi mejor día.

-¿Os arrepentís de vuestra partida?-De pronto la voz de esa mujer a mis espaldas por el pasillo poco iluminado con las velas, me sobresaltó. Tuvo que ser muy cómico verme saltar sobre mí mismo con el rostro lleno de terror porque sus labios esbozaban una pequeña sonrisa cuando me giré.

-¿Cómo demonios sabéis todas esas cosas?-Ya estaba cansado de esas preguntas repentinas sobre mi vida.

-Soy una maga. Os lo ha dicho la tabernera.-Amplió la línea curva de sus labios.

-¿Peligrosa?-Entrecerré los ojos. Era mejor estar prevenido por si acaso aunque no tenía pinta de que ser de las que luchaban en las guerras.

-No. Solo leo cosas.-Arqueé las cejas desconcertado. Era la magia más rara de la que había oído hablar.-Mi familia siempre ha tenido ese don y ha perdurado hasta mi generación como habrás podido observar. Puedo leerlo todo; la mente, las emociones, los deseos. Cualquier cosa que me dejéis ver.

Desvié mis ojos por todo el pasillo intentando guardar la compostura. De pronto, me sentía desnudo y realmente acosado.

-¿Y cuándo desconectáis exactamente?-Cuestioné agobiado.

-Cuando vuestra mente y vuestro corazón deje de hablar.-Respondió.

Intenté dejar la mente en blanco cerrando los ojos con todas mis fuerzas pero no funcionó. Ella pareció reír por lo bajo. Y yo, abrí mis esferas grises intentando no hacer de nuevo el idiota.

-Creo que queréis respuestas sobre algunas cosas, ¿os gustaría que os ayudase?

-¿Seríais capaz?-Dije esperanzado. Si ella podía decirme algo sobre Yuuki tal vez, podría regresar a Shaéz con Nerumi y…

-No sé nada sobre vuestra hermana menor.-Me adelantó. Suspiré resignado. Sería demasiado sencillo que eso fuese así a la primera.

-¿Y…?

-Pero tal vez pueda ayudarte a localizarla desde aquí.-Esa parte me interesaba sobremanera. Si podía regresar a su lado…haría lo que fuese.

-¿Cómo…?

-Existe un objeto mágico más poderoso que un simple localizador. Algo que no solo detecta espíritus mágicos sino que también te permite poder comunicarte con ellos. Se llama _Methiria._ Pero es muy difícil de encontrar.

-¿Y cómo se supone que voy a comunicarme con ese objeto si ni siquiera sabéis dónde está?

-Tengo una pista sobre un comerciante que tiene intención de vender una mañana en el mercado de Albinz. Por supuesto no tiene ni idea de lo que es.-Amplió su sonrisa.-Podéis venir conmigo. Comprobarlo y si no estoy en lo cierto, podéis volver a Menithez en uno de esos barcos aunque no sea lo que deseáis.

Suspiré resignado.

-Es mi hermana. Tengo que hacerlo. Necesito liberarla.

-Lo sé.-Clavó sus ojos divertidos en mí y yo volví a sentirme tremendamente vulnerable.

-¡Dejad de leerme por los Dioses!-Ella rió.-De todas formas, si no está con un mago cerca aunque encontremos ese objeto será un poco complicado dar con ella, ¿no?

-Trafalgar Law, es un mago de Isgard, salió hace tres semanas de Assiah para reunirse con vuestro hermano Portgas D. Ace en su campamento. Además, ese hombre al que tanto odiáis,-sabía que se refería a Ace,-también tiene a otra maga entre sus filas.

-Pero…si Yuuki está apresada en Isgard…no oirá el mensaje. La magia murió allí hace años.

-¿Sabéis por qué murió?-Esa pregunta me pilló totalmente desprevenido.

-¿Por qué?

-Vuestra señora de Shaéz, lleva consigo esa magia. Solo cuando ella regrese, la magia volverá a Isgard.

-Pasará algún tiempo hasta que eso ocurra.-Murmuré bajando mi tono de voz unas cuartas.

-No importa el tiempo mientras regrese.-Una pequeña pausa se abrió paso en la conversación hasta que Robin continuó con su discurso.-Así que, de todas formas si no podéis llegar hasta ella, siempre os quedará vuestro hermano mayor aunque os pese.

-Supongo que no hay más remedio. Todo sea por que Yuu esté bien.

-De acuerdo. He de suponer que eso es un sí a mi propuesta. Así que nos veremos mañana al alba para partir. Descansad.-La morena hizo una pequeña reverencia y se perdió tras la puerta de su habitación.

Yo suspiré rendido. Pensando en todo lo que había pasado ese día. Pensando en que, sin saber cómo, había encontrado tal vez alguna solución, de pronto y sin esperármelo. Había estado pensado día y noche para nada. Sonreí resignado y entré en mi pequeño dormitorio. Me senté sobre la cama y me deshice de algunas prendas más de ropa. Pensé en Yuuki y en lo cerca que parecía estar de sacarla de Isgard aunque en realidad, esperaba que mis hermanos se hubiesen enterado de las noticias y hubiesen hecho algo por mí. Solo quería que ella estuviese bien y a salvo. Pensé en Neru, en el hecho de haberla dejado atrás y en todo lo que le esperaba por vivir a partir de ese momento. Atravesar los muros de Inzia sería una auténtica pesadilla y yo, posiblemente no estaría allí para ayudarla, para protegerla. Chisté con la lengua, preocupado y ansioso.

-Tienes que estar bien…-Susurré en voz alta mordiéndome el labio inferior.-Tal vez ni siquiera tenga que cruzar el océano.-Me tumbé sobre la cama.-Tal vez, pueda regresar a tu lado antes de que te des cuenta siquiera de que me he ido…-Pronuncié.-Hasta entonces, tienes que sobrevivir…mi amor…-Alcé esa bonita pulsera que ella siempre había llevado en su muñeca derecha. La observé sonriente. Imaginaba que se preguntaría que habría sido de ella.

Me la había llevado sin su permiso. Pero la necesitaba. Verla, tocarla, me hacía sentir muy cercano a ella.

Quizás, antes de partir, debía de haberle dicho muchas más cosas. Lo que pensaba de ella, lo increíblemente alucinante que era su causa, el buen corazón que tenía. Lo maravilloso que era verla sonreír y reír. Lo bonito que eran sus ojos. Tenía que haberla abrazado más. Cuidado más. Aunque me dijese que no era lo más apropiado. Tenía que haberle dicho que la necesitaba, que la echaría mucho de menos. Que no había conocido a ninguna mujer como ella. Que la amaba…

Suspiré notando una pequeña espinita en mi alma. Notaba el remordimiento aferrarse a mi piel. Tenía que haber sido más valiente. Debía de haberle dicho todas esas cosas simplemente por si acaso, no podía volver a verla. Por si yo nunca llegaba a regresar. Pero aun así, negué ante esa posibilidad en rotundo. La opción de no volver a perderme en ella no podía estar contemplada.

Tenía que salvar a Yuuki, dejarla a salvo y regresar. Pasase lo que pasase. Está vez, sería yo el dueño de mis propias decisiones. Ese era el plan.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento ni siquiera era consciente de que más tarde, esas decisiones tendría que aceptarlas sin más…


	20. Chapter 20

_Capítulo 20_

Recuerdo que aquella mañana cuando abrí los ojos tras una noche prácticamente en vela, sentí un enorme pellizco en la boca del estómago. Me incorporé sobre la cama y observé a mí alrededor como Byakko dormía tranquilamente sobre el colchón junto a mí y como la habitación estaba en completo silencio. Suspiré entristecida. Sin saber por qué, el simple hecho de que Sabo se marchara había provocado en mí una extraña sensación de vacío. Apoyé la espalda sobre el respaldo de la cama y acaricié a Byakko con los dedos. Suspiré.

En realidad, nunca le había tenido a mi lado al cien por cien después de todo. Solo le conocía de hacía un par de semanas así que no comprendía realmente por qué me sentía de esa forma. Era como si, de pronto, me sintiese terriblemente sola en el mundo. Como si se hubiese llevado extrañamente una parte de mí. Me mordí el labio angustiada. Me llevé una mano al vientre sintiendo a mi bebé tras él.

-Un niño…-Susurré al recordar sus palabras. Los vellos se me pusieron de punta con solo pensar en el tono de su voz. O en la forma en la que me sonreía. O en sus dedos rozando mis brazos.

El corazón empezó a latirme con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Qué es lo que me pasa…-Me pregunté en voz alta mordiéndome el labio.

Nunca me había sentido de esa forma. Como si fuera una niña asustada, triste y desprotegida. Yo siempre había sido muy independiente y fuerte. No entendía en absoluto por qué me dolía tanto que ya no estuviese allí. Que ya no tuviese la oportunidad de volver a verle o de escuchar sus chistes malos. Sonreí con cierta nostalgia. Sin que ni siquiera se hubiese dado cuenta, había cambiado mi forma de ser. Era la primera persona a la que le había hablado de mis dudas. De mi matrimonio. De mi embarazo. Él sabía más que nadie sobre mí. Incluso más que Thatch.

-Thatch…-Pronuncié su nombre en voz baja percibiendo los sentimientos que me evocaban oírlo.

La presión en mi estómago aumentó. Cerré los ojos intentando serenarme. Respiré hondo. Un atípico sentimiento de culpa empezó a aflorar en mi mente. Pensaba en Sabo antes que en él y en esa lucha que teníamos. Pensaba en el efecto que tenía la voz de Sabo en mí antes que en la idea de volver al lado de Thatch. Pensaba en lo complicado que había sido dejar al señor de Blarem marchar y en lo fácil que me había resultado despedirme de Thatch para volver a Shaéz esa mañana. No había pasado ni un solo día y ya me sentía desorientada y abatida. Sin embargo, estar sin mi marido no había sido para nada un inconveniente. Incluso sabiendo que en cualquier momento podía darse la horrible situación de no volver a verlos, sin saber por qué, me dolía mucho más ese hecho de parte del rubio que de parte de Thatch.

Y me di cuenta de que algo fallaba. Supuse que estaba siendo egoísta y desconsiderada. Él era mi marido. El padre mi bebé. El amor de mi vida pero…

De pronto, abrí los ojos sorprendida incorporándome y sentí un par de lágrimas inconscientes rodar por mis mejillas.

Ahora sabía lo que me ocurría. Por qué intentaba compararlos continuamente sin darme cuenta. Estaba muy claro, más que nunca. Esa emoción que arrebataba las ganas de dormir y que hacía que mi corazón latiese a toda velocidad era…amor. ¿Eso significaba que me había enamorado de Sabo? ¿Tanto había calado en mí como para llegar a sentir eso? Las preguntas se arremolinaban en mi mente y las respuestas siempre eran las mismas; sí.

Sí, me había enamorado de él. Sí, le necesitaba. Sí, me sentía perdida y sola sin su compañía. Sí, me dolía enormemente haberle dejado marchar.

Temblé.

-Así que…esto es amor…-Murmuré dándome cuenta de que esa emoción no tenía nada que ver con la que percibía hacia Thatch. Que nos habíamos estado engañando todo ese tiempo con respecto a lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro. O al menos, mi parte. Esa que nunca tuve clara ahora parecía vislumbrarse. Quería al padre de mi bebé con locura sin embargo, no me sentía de la misma manera que con Sabo.

Al fin había descubierto el quid de la cuestión.

De repente, sin previo aviso, llamaron a la puerta insistentemente.

-Mi señora, ¿estáis despierta?-Al escuchar la voz de la curandera que atendía a Byakko, me incorporé rápidamente sobre la cama apartándome todo rastro de lágrimas. Me coloqué una bata de seda y la avisé para que entrase.-Disculpad la intromisión.

-No os preocupéis.-La muchacha se acercó a Byakko y este la miró con cara de pocos amigos. Se notaba que no le gustaba en absoluto que esa chica le echase todos esos potingues sobre su suave pelaje. En el fondo era muy tiquismiquis.

-Vamos a ver qué tal está hoy el pequeño grandullón.-Se acercó a los vendajes y los retiró poco a poco a pesar de que mi compañero no ayudaba en gran medida.-Me subí sobre la cama y lo miré de brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido. Él soltó un bufido.

 _-Byakko, iompar…-_ Le dije en mi lengua materna.- _Haluta…-_ Movió las orejas y rugió resignado antes de conformarse.

-¿Qué le ha dicho?-Me preguntó la joven intrigada mientras se deshacía de la venda y se fijaba en la herida.

-Solo que se comporte.-Afirmé. Ella me sonrió.

-De acuerdo, todo está en su sitio mi señora.

-Genial eso es una noticia estupenda.-Le revolví el pelo de la frente al tigre que volvió a bufar. Reí.-Eso significa que debemos ponernos en marcha. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.-Me bajé de la cama airosa con la intención de empezar a vestirme.

-Al menos os despediréis de mí, ¿no?-La voz de Jozu se coló en la habitación.

-Eso no tenéis ni que cuestionarlo.-Sonreí haciéndole una pequeña reverencia.-Un millón de gracias por todo.

-A ti Nerumi, siempre a ti. Espero que al cabeza hueca de vuestro marido no se le ocurra invadir Inzia antes de que llegue el ejército que estoy preparando.

-Tranquilo. Esa parte nos la vamos a tomar con más calma.

-Es una buena idea. Mucha suerte Nerumi de Isgard. Tened buen viaje.-Se volvió sobre sus pies para salir de la habitación pero, cuando lo hizo, cayó en la cuenta de algo fundamental.-Ahora que ese muchacho no está, ¿necesitáis escolta?

-Ni hablar.-Respondí y Jozu, resopló con una bonita sonrisa en el rostro.

Así que, justo cuando el reloj marcaba las doce del mediodía y después de haberme despedido de todos, incluidos mis padres, salí de la ciudad por la puerta sur. Si todo iba bien, podríamos hacer un descanso en el pequeño pueblo de Tezna para dormir esa noche y al día siguiente estaría en Munz sin falta, al atardecer.

El camino se me hizo más largo que la primera vez. Tampoco podíamos ir muy deprisa porque Byakko aún no estaba recuperado del todo. No era buena idea ir más rápido de lo necesario. Si esa herida se volvía a abrir, poco podría hacer yo para ayudarle.

Al anochecer llegamos al bonito pueblo Tezna. Me bajé del caballo y continuamos andando hasta dar con algún improvisado lugar en el que refugiarnos. La gente del lugar nos saludaba al pasar. Al parecer eso de intentar pasar desapercibida con un tigre enorme al lado no era para nada algo que pasase desapercibido. Encontramos una taberna y, tras a dejar al caballo en el establo, entramos sin dudar.

-Buenas noches.-Saludé quitándome el pañuelo de la cabeza. El hombre que servía unas cuantas bebidas y algo de comer tras la barra, me saludó con el rostro. Era alto, llevaba una extraña barba y tenía una mirada en la que no se podía confiar demasiado. Su sonrisa delataba maldad. Mi sexto sentido se activó al momento. Observé a mi alrededor desconfiada. Algo no iba bien en aquel lugar aunque la gente que comía y bebía parecía que seguían a lo suyo como si nada. Desvié mis ojos hacia Byakko. Él tampoco parecía estar muy conforme con el sitio. Así que, simplemente nos volvimos sobre nuestros pies. Sin embargo, justo antes de salir por la puerta. Sentí como alguien nos apuntaba con una ballesta desde detrás de la barra. A mi derecha otro hombre alzaba su mano hacia mí con decisión. Noté como su espíritu mágico se activaba.

-No os mováis Nerumi de Isgard.-Habló con un tono prominente el hombre que alzaba sus dedos hacia mí.

Estábamos en problemas. Sobre todo porque allí dentro había bastantes civiles con espadas y otras armas que pensaban desenfundar en cuanto yo abriera esa dichosa puerta. No estaba segura de sí todo el pueblo estaba al tanto de que aquel lugar estaba infestado de mercenarios o lo que fuesen. Pero, parecía una trampa realmente preparada. Era como si ya supieran que yo iba a parar en ese lugar.

-Parece que finalmente el muchacho de Isgard no ha podido hacerlo.-Soltó fanfarrón el hombre de extraño peinado tras la barra.

Al oírle abrí los ojos de par en par. Sentí una fuerte presión en el pecho.

-En definitiva Akainu lo obligó, había una probabilidad muy alta de que no lo hiciese.-Habló el mago.

-Y la ha dejado completamente solita…-Rió el de detrás de la barra.

Las pulsaciones de mi corazón se aceleraron cuando me di cuenta de que esos hombres estaban hablando de Sabo. ¿Qué era lo que no había podido hacer? ¿Secuestrarme, matarme…? No…él no había podido engañarme de esa forma. No después de todo lo que me había dicho sobre la gente a la que quería ayudar. No después de descubrir que sus ideales eran muy parecidos a los míos. Él era un hombre honorable y de buen corazón. Debía de ser mentira. Él nunca llegaría tan lejos para hacerme daño. Eso era…imposible…

Byakko rugió enfadado encarando al hombre de la ballesta. Me volví sobre mis botas hacia el mago.

-Es un niño con un corazón demasiado noble. No iba a ser capaz.-Soltó sonriendo de oreja a oreja ante la expresión que se esbozaba en mi rostro a cada palabra que me decía.

-¡¿Quiénes sois?!-Grité dejando a un lado todas esas oraciones que no tenían ningún sentido. Todas esas infamias.

-Menithez os quiere muerta mi señora.-Ese mago de pelo negro como la noche con su extraño bigote alargado, volvió a hablar. Definitivamente aquellos hombres no eran camareros de ninguna de las maneras.-No queremos arriesgarnos a que vuelvas y acabes con nuestro estupendo sistema esclavista. ¡Blueno! ¡Dispara!-Byakko se lanzó al ataque sin que yo le advirtiese del peligro. Esquivó la primera flecha y luego la segunda, se subió sobre las maderas y le dio un fuerte cabezazo a la ballesta de aquel hombre arrebatándosela de las manos. Rugió con todas sus ganas enfadado y saltó sobre él.

Los soldados se levantaron de sus asientos y se acercaron a mí. Alcé mis manos contra ellos generando un remolino de agua que los echó hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que hicieron más de un agujero a las paredes de aquella estructura.

La gente de la calle empezó a gritar y a intentar ponerse a salvo.

-Sabíamos que esos simples soldados no serían de ayuda contra una maga de alto nivel como vos.-Soltó y en un rápido movimiento de su mano derecha unas pequeñas hojas de viento se lanzaron a toda velocidad contra mí. Con la mano izquierda elevé un muro de agua que se congeló al segundo bajándole la temperatura. Pero más de una de esas afiladas hojas consiguió pasar. Noté unos cortes profundos en algunas partes de mi cuerpo. Aun así, empujé con todas mis fuerzas el muro que había creado hacia el mago pero él, con otro toque de sus dedos, provocó una oleada de aire cortante que derribó el hielo que yo había creado. En esas, antes de que él volviera contraatacar, junté las palmas de mis manos y luego las coloqué sobre el suelo. El agua subterránea empezó a subir hacia la superficie generando un fuerte movimiento de la tierra.

El hombre de extraña barba y risa escandalosa, perdió el equilibrio de sus pies al no esperarse esa rápida respuesta y de repente, una gigantesca corriente de agua lo envolvió sin dejarle salir. Fui aprisionando los muros que se estrechaban entorno a él, sin poder levantar sus brazos para seguir usando alguna magia más.

Pero, justo en ese momento, oí como Byakko se daba contra unas cuantas de mesas con algunas heridas sobre él. En ese momento, el hombre tras la barra magullado casi al borde de la muerte con severos bocados, se arrastró por el suelo, cogió la ballesta y en un rápido movimiento la alzó contra mí y me disparó una de las flechas a la altura del hombro derecho. Solté un grito desgarrador y perdí la concentración de la magia que estaba creando para aprisionar al mago.

El tipo que me había disparado rió. Aunque no se dio cuenta de que Byakko se lanzó de nuevo contra él atravesando la carne de su costado derecho con los dientes ensangrentados.

No obstante, el hecho de haber liberado al mago me pasaría factura. Me arranqué la flecha del brazo notando como la sangre descendía por él. Fruncí el ceño furiosa y alcé mis ojos enfadados hacia ese hombre.

-¡Dejad de resistiros!-Colocó sus dos dedos en forma de cruz invocando al viento con unas palabras en un lenguaje que yo no comprendía y de repente, vi como una fuerte ráfaga concentrada de aire cortante se dirigía hacia mí a toda velocidad.

Reposé mis manos sobre el suelo y un muro de agua de un grosor bastante importante se levantó ante mí. La magia de viento se desvió hacia arriba de la taberna destruyendo el techo. El edificio en ruinas empezó a derrumbarse.

Y yo, ya estaba cansada de todo aquel juego innecesario. Cuando pude verlo, a través de las olas, como se acercaba lentamente hacia donde estaba, chasqueé los dedos, el muro desapareció y entornó al mago cree mí ya conocida burbuja de agua. Apreté el puño para que poco a poco empezase a ahogarse sin embargo, él creo una burbuja de

aire alrededor de su rostro para poder respirar. El oxígeno se fue apoderando cada vez más de la prisión en la que se encontraba. Tarde o temprano rompería la burbuja pero yo, aproveché el momento para aumentarle el calor. Vi como sus ropas se empezaban a desgarrar y como su piel se llenaban de quemaduras gracias al agua hirviendo. Apreté aún más mis dedos y él gritó de dolor. Gruñí del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Mi espíritu se estaba empezando a debilitar. Había usado demasiada cantidad de magia para pelear contra él.

Fuera del sitio, la gente observaba horrorizada la lucha que los dos estábamos teniendo.

El mago se quemaba y aun así, con un enorme esfuerzo, fue capaz de romper la burbuja caliente que le envolvía. No obstante, cayó al suelo con unas terribles quemaduras por todo el cuerpo y en un estado lamentable. Sentí un fuerte mareo. Hacía tiempo que no me esforzaba tanto. Me dolían las heridas y mi respiración a toda velocidad intentaba calmarse sin conseguirlo. Si no me tranquilizaba, me desmayaría de un momento a otro. Aun así, me levanté del suelo como pude y, agarrándome al mobiliario tirado o roto de nuestro alrededor, avancé hacia ese mago. Cuando estuve al lado me dejé caer sobre el suelo de madera. Vi como Byakko se acercó a donde estábamos, preparado por si debía atacar una vez más.

-¿Quién eres…?-Le cuestioné. Él observaba el cielo nocturno sin poder moverse ni un ápice del sitio.

-Habéis luchado bien. Sois una maga fascinante.-Salió por otro lado completamente distinto a mi pregunta.

-¿Quién os envía…?-Susurré de nuevo recuperando poco a poco el aire.

-Hay algunos reyes en Menithez que no están de acuerdo con vuestra Rebelión.-Susurró cerrando los ojos dolorido.-No será la segunda vez que vendrá alguien a mataros, Nerumi de Isgard…

Me mordí el labio con fuerza. Pensé en Sabo y en todo lo que me habían referido esos hombres sobre él sin siquiera nombrarle.

-¿Él también…?-Cuestioné. Era algo que no podía callarme. Algo que necesitaba saber por encima de cualquier otra cosa. Se trataba de él. Del hombre del que supuestamente me había enamorado. Si me había traicionado, perdería por completo mi confianza y cualquier derecho hacia mí. No creería nada de sus palabras, o de él. Y sí, volviese a verle una vez más, tendría que...tomar medidas drásticas….

-Por supuesto…-Susurró el mago sacándome un vuelco al corazón.-Akainu le envió…Pero se ve que por alguna razón no ha terminado de cumplir con su misión…

Respiré hondo al oír esa confirmación sobre mis sospechas. Me sentí más decepcionada y absurda que nunca. Me había engañado desde el principio. Solo se había acercado a mí para intentar asesinarme. Recordé por un segundo, aquella noche en la que me despertó en mitad del sueño, con los dedos sobre mi boca y su puñal en la mano derecha. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi ser al darme cuenta de lo que intentaba conseguir en aquel momento. Y yo, había sido una estúpida por creerme todas sus sonrisas. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que estaba enamorada de él…? Cerré los ojos con fuerza analizando todas aquellas confesiones. Sentí que a partir de ese momento, nunca más podría fiarme de nadie que no fuese mi propio pueblo o mi ejército. Nada, sería igual.

Me levanté a duras penas. Byakko me ayudó.

-Volved a Menithez,-pronuncié con la nariz arrugada del enfado. Él me miró un tanto sorprendido al darse cuenta de que tenía la intención de perdonarle la vida,-y decidle a vuestro señor que Nerumi de Isgard volverá y que matará a todo amo y noble que intente seguir esclavizando a mi gente. Y sí, es una amenaza.

Avancé con mi compañero hasta salir de allí. La gente del pueblo me observó expectante y atemorizada.

-Mi señora,-de repente una mujer de mediana edad avanzó entre los curiosos,-¿estáis bien?

Entrecerré los labios para decir algo pero en ese instante, noté como mi cuerpo empezaba a pesar más de la cuenta. Comencé a ver borroso a mí alrededor y enseguida solo vi, oscuridad…

Al cabo de lo que supuse que fueron horas, desperté sobresaltada sobre una pequeña cama de una habitación más o menos humilde. Miré a mí alrededor en busca de algún peligro que parecía inexistente. Respiraba con dificultad. No lo recordaba al cien por cien pero había tenido una pesadilla con todo aquello del intento de asesinato. Me llevé las manos al rostro. Intenté calmarme.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-Mi señora, estáis despierta.-La mujer que había salido entre las filas de curiosos se acercó a mí.- ¿Os encontráis bien?

La miré y me retiré de ella por inercia por si intentaba hacer algo extraño.

-¿Quién sois?-Susurré arrugando la nariz.

-Una pueblerina de Tezna, mi señora. Os desmayasteis después de enfrentaros a ese mago de viento y os acogimos en nuestro humilde hogar.-Me dijo un poco cohibida por mi reacción.-Me llamo Dalia.

La analicé durante unos segundos de arriba a abajo. Parecía una mujer absolutamente normal en todos los sentidos. De reojo, vi como el sol se esbozaba en el horizonte. Al parecer había pasado toda la noche allí y entonces supuse que si no me había matado mientras dormía era porque esa no era su intención.

-Disculpad.-Suspiré relajándome.-Ayer no tuve una gran noche.

-Lo sé.-Afirmó.-Vuestro compañero se está recuperando de sus heridas también en la sala de estar.-Me dijo amablemente y entonces, me di cuenta de que tenía el brazo derecho vendado y algunas gasas sobre los cortes cosidos.

Sonreí.

-Gracias.

-Estuvisteis genial.-Dijo de pronto.-Vi como os enfrentabais a ese malhechor sin miedo y fue algo increíble, mi señora. Es estupendo que una mujer como vos sea la que nos defienda de los amos. La admiro con todo mí ser.-Me dijo llena de emoción. Amplié la línea curva de mis labios.

-¿Erais una esclava?-Ella asintió.

-Mi familia entera. Vivíamos en Shaéz pero, cuando usted y su ejército nos liberó, nos trasladamos aquí. Siempre habíamos querido vivir en un pueblo agradable y tener un bonito huerto para cultivar hortalizas.-Asentí. Me alegraba sobremanera que la gente a la que sacaba de la esclavitud le esperaba una vida un poco más apacible.- ¿Quiere desayunar algo?

-Sería una idea maravillosa Dalia, gracias.-Sin más, la entusiasta mujer salió por la puerta de la habitación y, cuando me encontré sola suspiré sintiéndome realmente orgullosa de cada una de las cosas que había logrado desde que la Rebelión se alzó.

Sin embargo, no todo era felicidad. Respiré hondo pensando en todos aquellos problemas que tenía al frente. Esclavos extremistas que se rebelaban contra cualquier sistema, magos y hombres de Menithez que intentaban asesinarme, atravesar los muros de Inzia, dar a luz a ese niño en medio de todo aquel caos…

A cada paso que daba sentía como las amenazas crecían. Y cada una de ellas era una dificultad con la que había que lidiar a la vez. Era imposible relajarse. Pero, el primer paso antes que cualquier otro era llegar a Munz cuanto antes. Tenía que informar a mis Capitanes de las novedades además de contarle a Thatch muchísimas cosas. Entre ellas, una que parecía ser fundamental y que, a pesar de lo que sabía de Sabo, estaba relacionada con mis sentimientos. Tal vez, fuera lo mejor a pesar de todo. Al fin y al cabo me daba cuenta de que todas esas cosas que siempre había dicho que sentía hacia él no eran del todo reales. Sabía que a partir de ese momento, las cosas se complicarían más. Estaba esperando un hijo y eso lo dificultaba todo al cien por cien.

Solté una lenta bocana de aire por la boca pensando en Sabo y en todo lo que me había hecho. Esperaba por los Dioses no volver a verle nunca más. O las cosas acabarían realmente mal entre los dos al menos, para él.

Nunca, nada me dolió más que esa traición. Por un momento había pensado que, a pesar de todo era una persona diferente a las demás con unos ideales nobles pero, al parecer me había confundido al cien por cien. Y lo peor era que, no solo debía olvidarme de él con respecto a una lucha unida sino también como algo más. Si hubiese sabido todas aquellas cosas antes, me hubiese ahorrado todo que estaba relacionado con el amor.

Volví a suspirar. Fuera como fuese, tenía que seguir hacia delante. Así que esa misma mañana, con un buen almuerzo en el petate y con Byakko cubierto de vendas a mi lado, avanzamos de nuevo por los caminos hacia la ciudad de Munz. De nuevo tan tranquilos como el día anterior. Solo que de vez en cuando empezaba a encontrarme cada vez a más soldados que me saludaban con respeto y alegría. Eso solo me hacía sentir que cada vez estaba más cerca de mi destino y cuando el sol se ponía sobre el horizonte una vez más, prácticamente después de un día galopando, las puertas de Munz se alzaron ante nosotros.

El soldado que custodiaba una de las almenas nada más verme las abrió sin dudar y yo, atravesé ese lugar donde al parecer nos estábamos asentando. Dejé el caballo a uno de los muchachos que se encargaban de nuestros animales y avancé por las calles hasta llegar a la pequeña fortaleza de corte piramidal donde seguramente Thatch se había instalado.

Y efectivamente, así era.

Cuando entré en la sala de reuniones donde el mapa de Tardith se extendía sobre la amplia mesa, los tres me miraron completamente sorprendidos.

-¡Neru!-Thatch se acercó y se fundió en un cálido abrazo conmigo. Sonreí sintiendo como estaba de nuevo a salvo en mi hogar. Entre los míos.- ¿Por qué no has avisado de que estabas de vuelta?

-No he tenido tiempo. Tenía que darme toda la prisa del mundo para regresar.-El castaño se separó de mí y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer nada más, me agarró de las mejillas y me besó.

Cerré los ojos durante unos segundos intentando sentir algo en ese beso pero noté mi interior completamente impasible. Odiaba a Sabo y todo lo que tuviese que ver con él. No solo me había traicionado sino que también había arruinado mi relación con Thatch. Al separarnos del beso intenté esbozar una especie de sonrisa sincera que no funcionó. Él entrecerró los ojos, extrañado. No le había correspondido con la misma energía o intensidad como tantas otras veces.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Clavó sus ojos en mí después los pasó a Byakko y a todos aquellos vendajes que llevaba. A continuación, los desvió hacia mis esferas de nuevo y luego hacia mi mejilla izquierda dándose cuenta del pequeño arañazo que tenía en ella.- ¿Qué ha pasado?-Cuestionó. Alzó sus esferas hacia mi espalda.- ¿Dónde está él?-Las preguntas se acumularon en la boca de Thatch. Era exactamente lo que sabía que iba a pasar.

-Hablaremos de ello. Pero primero,-me deshice de su agarre y me acerqué a la mesa donde mis dos Capitanes aún estaban de pie observándonos,-¿cómo nos encontramos tras lo de Munz?

-Ha sido realmente sencillo mi señora,-empezó Roy,-había muchos esclavos. Era como una mina así que cuando llegamos se alzaron en armas contra los amos y fue pan comido.

-Una guerra nunca es pan comido.-Le rebatió Zoro frunciendo el ceño y yo, sentí que de verdad había vuelto a casa.

-Bien. De momento, todos los casos de esclavos extremistas están controlados.-Vi de reojo como Thatch se unía a la conversación.-El General ha tenido que regresar a su continente.-Expuse.-Al parecer su familia tiene problemas con Isgard y decidió que tenía que volver para ayudarles.-Comenté velozmente. Mientras menos preguntas se hiciesen sobre él, mejor.-Jozu me confirmó que está preparando parte de su ejército para enviárnoslo. Creo que cuando llegue podremos…

-Iros.-Dijo Thatch de pronto interrumpiendo mi discurso. Zoro y Roy le observaron confundidos. Me giré hacia él alzando las cejas desconcertada con los brazos cruzados. -Hablaremos mañana de todo esto.-Continuó.-Descansad.

Los dos hombres me miraron a mí tras oír a mi marido. Yo asentí teniendo en cuenta que siempre, delante de los demás, ambos teníamos que ir a una. Los dos Capitanes nos hicieron una pequeña reverencia y salieron de la habitación sin decir nada más. En ese momento, Thatch se volvió hacia mí y me agarró de los brazos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Me preguntó de nuevo.

Suspiré mirándole a los ojos. Era la hora de confesar.

…..

 _Hola hola! ¿Qué tal están mis lectores? Espero de corazón que les esté gustando la historia! Ahora que tengo más tiempo intentaré saludar más por aquí jjjjjj Las cosas parecen que llegan a un punto álgido y eso que todavía faltan un poco más de la mitad de capítulos para acabar esta parte ;) Un beso a todos y muchas gracias por tener un hueco para mí ^^_


	21. Chapter 21

_Capítulo 21_

Despertar entre sus brazos aquella mañana fue algo desconocido pero realmente reconfortante. Me sentía feliz y bastante satisfecha. No podía apartar la sonrisa de los labios y eso era algo realmente increíble si pensaba en los días que había estado encerrada en Isgard sin ganas de absolutamente nada. Era como si de pronto, con aquel brazo suyo sobre mi cintura, el frío hubiese desaparecido por completo. Me revolví entre las sábanas girándome hacia él y, durante unos segundos, me quedé mirando fijamente como dormía plácidamente.

Sonreí aún más amplio. Me acerqué a su rostro, rocé su nariz con la mía y le di un pequeño beso. Me incorporé apoyando los codos sobre el colchón y me llevé las manos al rostro para intentar despejarme un poco más. En esas, sentí como los dedos de Law subían por mi espalda desnuda y me rozaban el hombro izquierdo.

-Buenos días dormilón.-Le miré divertida.

-Buenos días.-Susurró con esa voz ronca y aterciopelada recién despierta. Las mejillas se me sonrosaron sin querer.- ¿Has descansado?-Asentí. Él se irguió y besó mi hombro al descubierto con cariño.

-Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no dormía tan bien.-Respondí. Law me devolvió una bonita sonrisa al escuchar mi respuesta, se incorporó sobre el colchón, buscó su ropa y empezó poco a poco a vestirse. Le seguí con la mirada cada paso, apoyando mi mano derecha sobre el mentón. No quería perderme nada de ese fabuloso cuerpo que tenía. Me mordí el labio pensando en sus manos sobre mi piel.

-¿Te ha parecido bien?-Preguntó de repente, mientras se asomaba a la ventana para ver el tiempo que hacía fuera.

-¿El qué?-Se volvió hacia mí y me miró a los ojos mientras se abrochaba la camisa.

-Esto.-Nos señaló e imaginé que no estaba muy acostumbrado a tener un tema de conversación de ese tipo con una mujer. Estaba convencida de que lo normal para alguien como él era simplemente pasar la noche y marcharse temprano antes de esperar a que se levantara la chica con la que había compartido cama. Se le notaba la incomodidad en los ojos.

-Me parece fenomenal.-Sonreí llevándome un mechón de pelo castaño revoltoso tras la oreja.

-Y… ¿crees que podríamos…?-Mi sonrisa se convirtió en una pequeña carcajada cuando le vi quedarse sin palabras a medida que avanzaba en la conversación. Parecía que sería difícil entenderlo pero era de lo más sencillo y gracioso. Él arrugó la nariz serio, cuando me vio reír.

-No somos niños.-Respondí cuando dejé las risas a un lado.-Podemos hacer el amor todas las veces que nos apetezca sin que resulte un problema o un compromiso. Está bien por mi parte. ¿Y tú?-Me volví sobre el colchón y me senté en él agarrándome las sábanas entorno al cuerpo. Intenté aplacar mi pelo revuelto con los dedos de mis manos.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo él sentándose en la otra cama intacta mientras se colocaba las botas. Todo parecía ir realmente bien. El día se presentaba menos lluvioso y posiblemente podríamos avanzar más hacia nuestro destino. Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento, comprendí que algo fallaba en la ecuación.

Ace estaba bien luchando por nosotros. Luffy estaba en casa a salvo. Yo estaba allí con Law más protegida que nunca. Pero, Sabo…

Durante una pequeña fracción de tiempo, me quedé completamente en babia con los ojos fijos en un punto poco concreto más allá del suelo mientras rozaba mis uñas sobre mi brazo derecho. A pesar de toda aquella tranquilidad que sentía, sabía que algo no iba bien. Estaba convencida de que Sabo estaba en problemas. Y el hecho de no estar haciendo nada para poder ayudarle salvo escapar, hacía que me sintiese horriblemente culpable. Yo nunca había sido así. Estaba segura de que él estaba haciendo todo lo posible por salvarme pero yo me empeñaba en salir corriendo sin mirar atrás. Como si fuese una desconocida para mí misma.

Y entonces, me di cuenta de que todo lo que estaba haciendo, estaba mal.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Oí la voz de Law. Volví a la realidad alejándome un tanto de mi mundo, tras sacudir un tanto la cabeza. Le miré.

-Mansem…Ace está en guerra, ¿cierto?-Cuestioné. Law se quedó un poco descolocado con aquella pregunta pero, al final, asintió.

-Por supuesto. Al parecer hay magia oscura acechando el lugar. Los trolls están incontrolables. Tu hermano, estaba tratando de averiguar qué es lo que está pasando allí. Hay que tener en cuenta, que es un territorio sin reino y sin rey. Y a nadie le conviene que un ser maligno se adueñe de una zona tan extensa llena de criaturas mágicas legendarias.-Respondió abrochándose el chalequillo y colocándose los cinturones.

-No quiero ir a Mansem.-Dije de pronto. Law me miró completamente desconcertado. Como si yo le estuviese diciendo la cosa más absurda del mundo. Después de lo que habíamos pasado para llegar hasta allí, era lógico que se sorprendiese con aquella oración. Así que, una vez más, arrugó el ceño desorientado.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No quiero ir Mansem con Ace a una guerra que no tiene nada que ver conmigo.-Repetí aún más convencida que antes.-Él está bien allí cumpliendo con la misión que le encomendaron pero yo no pinto nada en ese lugar.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer?, ¿volver a Klimberg?-Me cuestionó como si le estuviera diciendo la mayor locura que había escuchado jamás. Negué.

-Quiero regresar a Blarem.-Afirmé alzando una de mis manos para que me extendiese mi ropa. Él la recogió y me la dio.-Necesito encontrar la forma de comunicarme con Sabo para decirle que estoy bien. No puede cometer un error tan grande como el que Akainu le obligó a hacer. Esa mujer no puede morir. Es la luz y la esperanza para muchas personas. Y…sé que…si la asesina, él no será capaz de avanzar con eso a su espalda. Es una buena persona y cree en ella tanto como yo, no sería capaz de vivir con ese remordimiento.-Objeté.-Tal vez te parezca una locura, pero Ace tiene problemas más importantes en los que pensar. Más que si yo estoy llegando al campamento o no. Además, mientras esté fuera de Isgard todo estará bien. Así que, necesito regresar a casa.-Insistí de nuevo. Sola tal vez no, porque sería capaz de perderme por todos aquellos caminos. Pero, sabía que con él, seríamos mucho más fuertes por si nos encontrábamos con alguna dificultad. Además de que iría mucho más rápido. Los conocimientos de Law sobre cartografía eran fantásticos y tenía una orientación estupenda. Ahora echaba de menos esas dichosas clases de señoritas a las que el abuelo siempre me había obligado a ir y a las que yo no prestaba la más mínima atención.

-¿Entonces quieres decir que vamos a cambiar de planes?-Asentí sin dudar.

-Le enviaremos a Ace un mensaje e iremos a Blarem para intentar dar con mi hermano. Así sería el viaje a partir de ahora. ¿Estás de acuerdo?-Empecé a vestirme mientras le veía sentarse sobre la cama y pensar a conciencia esa parte del camino. Hasta que finalmente suspiró y alzó sus ojos hacia mí serios e impasibles.

-No estoy aquí para cuidar de una niña, Yuu. Ese no era mi cometido al salir de Assiah.-Nada más oírle arrugué la nariz molesta. Esa frase me había sentado tan mal que si fuera un desconocido le habría clavado una flecha en el corazón.

-Punto número uno, no soy una niña y me parece muy desagradable por tu parte que me llames de esa forma después de haber compartido cama conmigo.-Respondí.-Y número dos, mi hermano te ordenó claramente que debías de protegerme y ponerme a salvo.-Le contradije enfadada.

-Y también me dijo claramente que ponerte a salvo era devolverte con él.-Se levantó incomodado.-Nadie me habló de un plan paralelo.

-Law… no se trata de un plan paralelo. Estás cumpliendo con tu misión al fin y al cabo. Blarem es mi hogar.

-No sé si es la mejor opción.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Tu abuelo, ese al que tanto quieres, estará en Blarem dispuesto a enviarte de nuevo a Isgard si te ve aparecer otra vez por allí.-Me corrigió como si realmente fuese una niña que no pensaba las cosas con claridad o en las consecuencias. Y no había nada que me pusiese más furiosa en ese mundo, que me tratasen como si no comprendiese nada.

-Eso no es algo que vaya a tolerar esta vez.-Arrugué aún más el ceño.

-Sigue sin ser viable Yuuki. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Hay una posibilidad de que eso sea así.-Mi enfado aumentó. La discusión me estaba agotando.

-¿Pues sabes qué?-Me incorporé de la cama.-Si tu no me acompañas, iré yo sola a pesar del riesgo.

-Ni hablar.-Negó llevándose ambas manos a la cintura colándolas en jarra.

-¡Já!-Le señalé.-No puedes decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer no eres el abuelo.-Él escondió una sonrisa divertida.-No necesito a ningún hombre que me acompañe a ningún lugar. No soy una damisela en apuros. Tengo una puntería fabulosa y puedo cuidarme yo sola.-Me crucé de brazos. Él suspiró a sabiendas de que no me ganaría en una discusión como aquella. Al fin y al cabo, terminaría haciendo lo que me diese la real gana. Como había hecho siempre salvo cuando no me había esperado una decisión.

-¿Y si tiene la intención de obligarte a que vuelvas a casarte con Kid?, ¿qué harás?

-Me agarré a la mesa del comedor, me ataré a la cama o me encadenaré en el jardín. Me da igual. Estoy prevenida y esta vez no pasaré por ese dichoso aro. Pero, tengo que ir. Se trata de mi hermano mayor. Está arriesgando muchas cosas por mí, no puedo simplemente cruzarme de brazos.-Negué.-No puedo hacerlo.-Arrugué la nariz sintiendo como ese enfado voraz se empezaba a convertir en un sentimiento diferente relacionado con la tristeza.-Así que…iré contigo o sin ti…Lo siento…-Por inercia le desvié la mirada.

Y al ver que no decía nada, que solo estaba allí como si fuera una estatua mirándome y pensando, me volví sobre mis pies para terminar de acicalarme y de preparar la mochila en silencio antes de partir. Iría abajo, compraría algo de comida, algunas provisiones y saldría de la ciudad antes del mediodía si tenía la posibilidad. Necesitaba un mapa, también. Avancé por el cuarto para recoger el arco y las flechas, me puse los guantes y me coloqué la capa calentita a la espalda.

Pero, justo en el momento en el que iba a echarme la bolsa y los demás bártulos a la espalda, él me agarró del brazo para que me girase. Nuestros ojos se volvieron a encontrar pero ahora de una forma un poco más distinta, más parecida a la noche anterior cuando nos habíamos besado por primera vez. Law alzó su mano derecha y rozó mi mejilla con cariño aunque su expresión no vislumbraba la ternura de su gesto.

Se acercó a mí y antes de que pudiera rechazarlo, que por supuesto no quería, me besó. Acepté ese beso con ganas. Daba igual lo que sintiéramos. Daba igual la distancia. Daba igual cuál fuese nuestra relación. La forma en la que él me besaba era mágica y embriagadora. A cada mordisco de sus dientes o su lengua recorriendo mi boca, yo disfrutaba más. Cuando se separó de mis labios, me miró a los ojos de nuevo pero esta vez, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Deja que te acompañe.-Me susurró. Yo sonreí orgullosa de mi victoria pero también a sabiendas de que tal vez él lo hacía con una intención más fuera de lugar.

-¿Tanto te ha gustado hacerlo conmigo como para que no puedas dejarme ir?-Bromeé.

-No es solo por eso.-Me respondió más serio de lo que esperaba.-Quiero asegurarme de que nadie a quien no quieras pueda tenerte.

-Eso suena muy protector.-Volví a burlarme de él. Sin embargo, sonrió aún más.

-Además,-siguió,-tu hermano me matará si te dejo sola. Y eso no es una buena idea…-Rió.

-De acuerdo, pero haremos esto con una condición.-Alcé un dedo didáctica.-Ni se te ocurra pensar que puedes volver a decirme que soy una niña. ¿Queda claro?

-Lo intentaré. Pero no prometo nada.

-¡Law!

El camino iba a durar unos cuantos días. Quizás estuviésemos fuera algo más de lo previsto. Blarem estaba más al sur que el lugar donde Ace tenía su campamento y los caminos se esperaban más transitados. Al menos sería un poco más distraído que los bosques solitarios de Isgard y el norte. Además, había algo realmente positivo en ir hacia el surque a mí, personalmente me encantaba. Hacía mucho más calor y no llovía tanto. Si el clima nos acompañaba mi ánimo también parecía mejorar.

Law lo notaba a cada paso porque también estaba mucho más habladora mientras le contaba anécdotas de mi niñez con mis hermanos y de los bonitos pueblos o del paisaje tan verde que nos rodeaba. Él fruncía el ceño irritado cada vez que yo me pasaba más de cinco minutos hablando sin parar. Esas expresiones me divertían sobremanera. Era como viajar con un niño que siempre estaba enfadado sin saber muy bien porqué.

Aquella primera jornada estuvo completamente a salvo de problemas y reveses. Así que, cuando llegamos al pueblo de Minth, buscamos una posada donde pasar la noche y fue, el momento perfecto para escribirle ese mensaje a Ace. Nada más firmarlo con mi nombre y enrollarlo en un pequeño tubito, se lo entregué a Law.

-Volveré cuanto antes.-Susurró acercándose a mis labios para darme un pequeño beso sobre ellos. Sonreí cuando le vi salir de la habitación. Después, cuando estuve sola, suspiré empezando a quitarme un poco de ropa de viaje antes de echarme un rato a descansar pero, justo en ese momento, llamaron a la puerta. Observé las maderas, extrañada. Era muy pronto para que Law hubiese regresado. Avancé hacia ella y giré el pomo no sin antes coger el puñal de mi cinto por si acaso. Me lo escondí tras la espalda.

Y nada más abrir, me topé con un par de hombres que parecían ser sin duda unos pobres ladrones.

-Buenas noches señorita Monkey.-Al que le faltaban dientes y tenía un hacha entre sus manos, me miró de la forma más lasciva del universo. Fruncí el ceño echándome hacia atrás.

Sabían mi nombre o al menos, mi apellido. Y por supuesto, también sabían que estaba completamente sola. Estaba claro que si Law estaba por allí no se atreverían siquiera a llamar a la puerta.

-Esperamos no haberla despertado de su dulce sueño.-Dijo el otro bajito que sostenía lo que parecía ser una espada corta entre los dedos.

-¿Qué queréis…?-Pregunté agarrando con fuerza el puñal tras mi espalda.

-El viejo Garp de Blarem reclama a su bella nieta. ¿Estáis desaparecida lo sabíais? Ha puesto un cartel con una estupenda recompensa para quién os lleve sana y salva a la ciudad.-Rió el alto de forma perversa, el otro se relamió dando un paso hacia el interior de la habitación.

-Necesitamos el dinero, señorita.-Afirmó el más bajo.

Estaba desaparecida desde hacía unos días sí, pero, ¿el abuelo había puesto un maldito cartel?, pensé aturdida. ¿Por qué a los hombres solo se les ocurrían malas ideas?, me dije enfadándome aún más con ese viejo. Ahora todo el que tuviera dos manos, armas y pudiese reconocerme estaría encantado de llevarme a la ciudad por las buenas o por las malas. Parecía que lo único imprescindible era que estuviese viva cuando llegase allí.

-No se resista señorita…-Les miré seria a uno y a otro. Les vi adentrarse más en la habitación, yo retrocedí.

-Puedo daros un mensaje para Monkey D. Garp, puedo daros en este momento una suma bastante buena de coronas si eso es lo que deseáis pero no os acompañaré a ningún lugar.

-¡Oh vamos mujer! No seáis tan desconsiderada. Además, seguro que no sois capaces de alcanzar la suma que vuestro viejo nos puede dar…-Rieron acercándose más.

-Siento entonces que no llegaremos a ningún acuerdo.-Respondí decidida al tiempo que me acercaba a la chimenea que había en la habitación y veía a mano uno de los hierros con los que mover el carbón.

-Pues me temo que tendremos que matarla. También nos pagará algo por su cadáver, ¿verdad?-Preguntó el hombre con pocos dientes a su compañero que asintió riendo de forma siniestra. Nunca había visto a dos tipos tan estúpidos como aquellos.

-Además, muerta no se quejará.

-No conseguiríais matarme ni en cientos de años aunque os lo propusierais.-Respondí a sus insinuaciones, realmente molesta. Era una lata estar lidiando con aquellos dos en vez de estar tomando un baño relajante. Además, me había cansado de tanta charla.

-Ya lo vere…-Sin embargo, antes de que el bajito pudiese responder lancé el puñal contra él clavándoselo en la frente. Cayó al suelo con la expresión sorprendida y una línea de sangre recorriéndole el rostro. El otro al ver a su pobre compañero muerto sobre el parquet, se lanzó hacia mí con el hacha en ristre lanzando un grito a la vez que soltaba unos cuantos insultos por la boca. Pero en un rápido movimiento, agarré el atizador de la chimenea y contrarresté su ataque. El sonido del metal chocando me chirrió en los oídos. Hice toda la fuerza que mis brazos pudieron para que el filo no me cortase ni un ápice del flequillo.

Él avanzó hacia mí aplicando más fuerza pero yo agarré el hierro con las dos manos y le di una fuerte patada, en cuanto vi una apertura, en el estómago para que se restirase. Él se llevó una mano al vientre a la vez que tosía y en ese momento, aproveché yo para atacar. Se defendió a duras penas e incluso se resbaló cayendo al suelo. Aun así, esquivó el fuerte golpe que le iba a dar con el atizador, girándose hacia un lado. Hice un agujero en el suelo de la habitación y en lo que desatascaba el gancho, él me agarró del tobillo dejándome caer sobre la cama. Se abalanzó sobre mí alzando el hacha. Yo volví a detenerla con el hierro antes de que me la clavara en la cara. Comenzó a hacer fuerza y yo, grité apretando el agarre sobre el palo. Volví a darle una potente patada pero esta vez, en una parte mucho más sensible para él. De dolor, cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo. Aprovechando, alcé el metal y le di con él en la cabeza. No recuerdo si fueron muchas o pocas veces las que lo golpeé pero sí sé que fue más de una. Al cabo de unos segundos, yacía justo como el otro sobre el suelo y con un importante agujero en el cráneo.

Solté el hierro e intenté calmarme respirando hondo. Me aparté la sangre de la cara. Y vi el desastre en el que de pronto se había convertido la habitación. Si alguien subía tendría que responder a demasiadas preguntas así que, arrastré los cadáveres hacia la ventana. La abrí de par en par. Me asomé por ella y vi cómo la calle estaba prácticamente nada transitada debido a que era la hora de la cena. Era el momento perfecto para cometer mi fechoría. El bajito fue primero, le quité mi puñal de la frente y lo tiré por la ventana que daba al patio interior. Hice lo mismo con el segundo. Y, al cabo de unos minutos vi como los cuervos que había en algunos árboles se acercaban para darse un buen festín.

Yo avancé rauda y veloz por la habitación volviendo a vestirme. Fui al baño a quitarme la sangre de la cara y de las manos a toda prisa. Si descubrían que había matado a unos pobres "inocentes" probablemente el peso de la justicia caería sobre nosotros. Y no importaba quiénes fuéramos. Un juicio estaba asegurado y los Dioses nos maldecirían de alguna manera.

Cuando salí del aseo, cogí todos los bártulos, me coloqué la capucha sobre la cabeza y abrí la puerta de par en par. En ese momento, me topé con Law subiendo las escaleras. Me miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué ocurre…?-Me preguntó inquieto al verme vestida y con la intención de marcharme. Le agarré de la mano sin dudar.

-Vamos, tenemos que irnos.-Tiré de él.

-¿Qué?, ¿por qué?

-Te lo explicaré luego. Ahora tenemos que darnos prisa.

Bajamos la escalera a todo correr y salimos de allí como si nos estuviese persiguiendo la muerte. Nada más atravesar el umbral de la taberna, torcimos hacia la izquierda y nos perdimos en las concurridas calles más cercanas al centro. Así, hasta que atravesamos el pequeño pueblo y llegamos a los caminos.

-Yuuki…-Solté a Law y frené intentando recuperar mi agitada respiración.

-¿Qué…?-Le miré aparándome la tela de la cabeza.

-Nos hemos dejado a los caballos atrás.-Law arrugó la nariz. Yo resoplé ante esa fastidiosa noticia. Andar hasta Blarem era una tremenda locura pero tampoco podíamos regresar a por los caballos. Esos cadáveres y la habitación llena de sangre seguían allí. No podríamos evitar las preguntas o un interrogatorio si regresábamos. Le miré culpable y él frunció el ceño ciertamente molesto.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-Cuestionó cruzándose de brazos.

Así que, al final, tuve que contarle mi aventura nocturna con aquellos tipos. A medida que hablaba cada vez se sorprendía más y más de mis palabras. Era como si el enfado se hubiese convertido en incredulidad y luego en comprensión.

-¿Se supone que acamparemos en mitad de los bosques de aquí en adelante?

-Si eso es menos peligroso, sí.-Afirmé convencida de mis palabras.

-No es menos peligroso. Totalmente al contrario. Si nos ataca una bestia, ¿quién nos asegura que podamos vivir un día más? Comprendo que los hayas matado pero no vamos a huir o al menos no podemos hacerlo hasta que lleguemos a Blarem.-Sentenció el moreno.

-Pero, si volvemos, si se enteran de que yo…-Me mordí el labio ciertamente preocupada. Parecía que él lo veía como si hubiese sido la cosa más natural del mundo.

-No vamos a volver, al menos no hoy. Pero no podemos tampoco prescindir de pasar por otros pueblos o ciudades Yuuki,-soltó con cierto enfado,-me has arrastrado hasta aquí sin caballos.-Gruñó. Yo suspiré.-Así que, caminaremos un poco y montaremos un pequeño campamento más adelante. ¿Te parece bien esa idea?-Cuestionó comenzando a andar. Asentí siguiéndolo rápidamente.

Y tras unos cuantos de minutos andando en dirección al siguiente pueblo, bajo una noche que empezaba a cerrarse, encontramos a mano izquierda del camino entre los árboles un pequeño claro donde poder acampar. Soltamos las bolsas y Law hizo una pequeña hoguera. Suspiró resignado. Yo clavé mis ojos en él con cierto aire culpable. Quizás, me había pasado un poco con aquello de matar a esos hombres. Tal vez, simplemente les tendría que haber asustado un poco y después haberlos dejado marchar.

-¿Estás molesto?-Le pregunté al moreno cuando terminó de montar la pequeña tienda de campaña.

-No.-Dijo simplemente. Parecía que quería evitar a toda costa hablar de aquello que nos había pasado. De repente, las cosas se habían trastocado sin necesidad.

-Law, sé sincero.-Insistí.-Entiendo perfectamente que te hayas en enfadado conmigo por…

-¿Por qué?-Me interrumpió sentándose sobre el tronco caído de un árbol.- ¿Por haberte defendido? Ya te lo he dicho, no estoy enfadado.-Sacó de su bolsa de viaje un pequeño libro. Comenzó a leerlo sin mediar una palabra más. Y yo, me sentía absurda por tener que estar continuamente sacándole las palabras. Así que, esta vez, si no quería hablar, yo tampoco iría tras él.

Pero mi lengua no pensaba lo mismo que mi mente.

-¿Vas a dejarme con la intriga?-Me crucé de brazos arrugando la nariz. Él dejó el libro a un lado y resopló. Clavó sus ojos en mí.

-¿Quieres que vuelva a repetir la dichosa frase de este medio día?-Me amenazó.- ¡Por todos los Dioses deja de comerte la maldita cabeza!-Su mirada fue terriblemente intimidante pero yo no me achanté. Al contrario, seguí mirándole firmemente a los ojos a sabiendas de que tarde o temprano hablaría. Seria e impasible. Law podía ser muy reservado para todo lo que le perteneciera pero, yo había conseguido conocerlo lo suficiente como para saber, que eso que se guardaba tenía que ver con los dos.

-¿Vas a cobrar esa recompensa cuando lleguemos?-Pregunté fría y distante. Él me desvió la mirada chistando con la lengua.

-No. No quiero ninguna recompensa. Quiero que estés a salvo eso es todo. Tengo que cumplir con la dichosa misión.-Soltó.

El silencio se alzó entre los dos interrumpido por las ascuas de fuego que repiqueteaban, el aire cálido que mecía las hojas de los árboles altos y el sonido de los pájaros nocturnos reposando en sus ramas. Las estrellas se alzaban entre nosotros. La luna nueva estaba más bonita que nunca. Y en ese entorno apacible y tranquilo lo único en lo que los dos pensábamos era en discutir. En hacer ceder al otro de cualquier forma.

Sin embargo, estaba más equivocada de lo que pensaba.

-En cuanto pisemos Blarem. Te dejaré.-Habló Law tras algunos minutos de silencio. Al escucharle entrecerré mis esferas celestes sin comprender muy bien qué quería decir con aquello.

-¿Qué…?

-No quiero cruzarme con tu abuelo. Bajo ningún concepto.-Alzó sus ojos hacia mí y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos mientras apoyaba sus codos sobre las rodillas. Me observaba fijamente con dureza.-Te obligó a ir a Isgard para contraer matrimonio con esa bestia.-Se refería a Kid. Al parecer él no lo veía como yo desde luego. Aunque era lógico. Kid era demasiado cruel de puertas para afuera.-Obligó a tu hermano, en contra de su voluntad, a cruzar el océano para matar a Nerumi. Te juro que como no esté viva, me vengaré por mis propios medios si hace falta.-Eso era una amenaza en toda regla.-Y ahora, ¿te ha puesto un maldito cartel de recompensa como si fueses una criminal?-Arrugó el ceño.- ¿Quién demonios piensa que puede encontrarse a Yuuki de Blarem en medio de la nada y que la va a devolver sana y salva? La gente de este mundo es cruel y sanguinaria. Lo primero que harían sería violarte. Ese viejo ha perdido la maldita cabeza. ¿Qué habría pasado si en vez de esos hombres hubiesen sido otros? Guardias, mercenarios, cualquiera. Y no dos, sino tres o cuatro.-Los vellos se me pusieron de punta solo de pensar en esa posibilidad.-Te juro que como me cruce con ese al que llamas abuelo, le mataré por haberte puesto siquiera en ese riesgo.-Me señaló advirtiéndome totalmente enserio. Estaba furioso. No le había visto así de irascible jamás. Por un momento, me recordó a la forma que tenían mis hermanos de enfadarse o de actuar. Impulsivamente y poco meditado.-Así que, en cuanto cruces las puertas de Blarem, volveré con vuestro hermano.-Sentenció regresando a su libro. Intentando obviar aquella desagradable conversación a toda costa. Parecía que ni siquiera esperaba una respuesta de mi parte. Pero, yo la tenía.

-Me parece bien.-Susurré.-Es lícito. Además, habrás cumplido tu misión.-Asentí convencida.-Pero,-ante mi contraposición, él volvió a mirarme,-prométeme que me esperarás cerca para regresar contigo a Mansem.

Esa afirmación le sorprendió.

-No voy a quedarme en Blarem más de lo necesario hasta asegurarme de que Sabo está a salvo. Después mi intención es alejarme de ese lugar. No quiero, ser una señora. No quiero vivir entre unos enormes muros de piedra blanca. No quiero sirvientes, ni doncellas. Quiero ser libre. Quiero poder ver el mundo. Conocer cada reino y ciudad. Viajar hasta saciarme. Quiero ser la dueña de mis propias decisiones y, casarme con la persona a la que ame de verdad algún día. Esa vida, no es para mí.

Law relajó sus molestas facciones y por un instante, me pareció verle sonreír. Él sabía que yo era una mujer atípica desde el principio. Ni una dama, ni una señorita. Era una mujer fuerte, decidida y con grandes convicciones. Tenía muchos sueños y todos se alejaban del oro, las riquezas o la popularidad.

-¿Y por qué quieres que te espere?

-Porque quiero que me guíes hasta Mansem. Te contrataré. Esa será tu segunda misión.-Le devolví la sonrisa.-Y…quiero me enseñes a luchar.

-¿A luchar?-Arqueó las cejas curioso.-Ya sabes hacerlo. Manejas el arco de maravilla.

-Sí pero, quiero poder defenderme en todos los campos posibles.-Él asintió.

-De acuerdo, mi señora.-Bromeó relajando el ambiente y yo noté como las cosas parecían volver a fluir mejor entre nosotros. Amplié la línea curva de mis labios.

El sonido de los grillos se alzó en el ambiente. Nos miramos durante el tiempo necesario como para saber que los dos queríamos más el uno del otro.

-La noche está tranquila.-Susurré levantándome de mi asiento. Caminando con paso decido hacia la improvisada tienda de campaña llena de lonas atadas a troncos de árboles. Él me siguió comiéndome con los ojos. Sabía de sobra cuál era mi intención.

-Mucho. Además hace menos frío del que me esperaba.-Respondió sin darle más importancia al asunto pero levantándose de su asiento a la vez. Se acercó a mí, me agarró del brazo para que me girase hacia él.

\- ¿Crees que podríamos divertirnos un poco?-Le dediqué una atrevida sonrisa y él, sin decir nada más, descendió hasta mis labios y empezó a besarlos con rapidez.

Antes de que me diese cuenta, los dos, desnudos y cubiertos por la tela de nuestras finas capas de lino, permanecíamos recostados bajo la lona. Sudando y satisfechos. Intentando recuperar la respiración de alguna forma. Sonriéndonos como si fuéramos dos adolescentes enamorados. Las estrellas se alzaban sobre nosotros y yo, tras hacer el amor una vez más, me sentí más cerca de él que nunca. Incluso mi corazón parecía latir de otra manera diferente.

Law besó mi frente con ternura sin dejar de sonreír. Yo me mordí el labio bajo mi propia sonrisa.

-Ven conmigo…-Susurré.-Escapémonos de este mundo…Perdámonos…-Esbocé intentando recuperar aun algo de aire. Law rozó su nariz con la mía.

-Eso es muy arriesgado y peligroso…-Nos abandonamos en los ojos del otro sin querer.

-¿Por qué…?

-Porque podríamos perdernos demasiado…

-¿A quién le importa…?-Le di un suave beso en los labios.-Quédate…Soy una mujer y necesito satisfacerme de vez en cuando…-Reí. Él me siguió.

-Solo me quieres por eso.-Bromeó. Sin embargo yo, me giré hacia él incorporándome un poco sobre mi codo derecho. Le aparté el pelo oscuro como el carbón de la frente.

-Ojalá fuera solo por eso…Las cosas serían mucho más sencillas así…-Descendí hasta su rostro y le volví a besar. De nuevo, sentimos como nos encendíamos sin remediarlo. Él se subió sobre mí y sin dejar de besarme, entre risas y sonrisas, me hizo el amor una vez más.

…

Llegamos al 21! Como pasa el tiempo! Espero que os haya gustado la parte de Yuuki y ese cambio de planes a última hora. Esos dos parecen que han congeniado bastante bien jjj ;)

Hasta el próximo!


	22. Chapter 22

_Capítulo 22_

Llevaba horas y días intentando comprender mi pasado. Aquello que formaba parte de mí y que desconocía completamente. Al final, después de trabajar mucho, había conseguido llegar más lejos que nunca. Había podido remontarme diecinueve años atrás. Por supuesto no sin sus consecuencias físicas, como los desmayos o las ya conocidas nauseas, además del cansancio mental. Sin embargo, merecía la pena cada uno de los esfuerzos que realizaba con tal de descubrir todo acerca mí misma y de mi pasado. Había adivinado grandes cosas como que la magia que poseía había sido herencia de mi tía Marian, la hermana pequeña de mi padre que al parecer según había oído, ya que yo no había encontrado ese instante, murió dando a luz a un hijo ilegítimo del hombre al que amaba. Supuse que ese niño, si seguía vivo, sería algo así como un primo para mí. Aunque aún no comprendía del todo las conexiones familiares al cien por cien. Y tampoco entendía por qué no la había heredado ese bebé antes que yo si él era, al fin y al cabo, sangre de su sangre. Aun así, imaginé que la magia no estaba sujeta a un plan fijo, sino que fluía a su gusto en nuestro mundo haciendo y deshaciendo como a los Dioses se les antojara mejor.

Y esa mañana no fue una excepción. Allí, en el reino de Rolán, en el centro su capital, Odren, se alzaba un impresionante palacio. Yo nunca había estado personalmente en ese lugar pero se me antojaba fascinante.

Caminé por los pasillos de aquella bonita edificación rodeada de jardines verdes bien cuidados y de lagunas y riachuelos que movían sus aguas con fuentes llenas de esculturas de seres mitológicos. Sus líneas rectas, sus maderas y tapices eran toda una delicia para la vista. El suelo estaba lleno de alfombras. Los pasillos, de enormes ventanales con bonitas cortinas. Y, como nadie podía verme porque yo no estaba allí en realidad, paseé alegremente por cada una de sus estancias hasta que llegué a la que realmente me interesaba. Observé las puertas respirando hondo. No estaba muy segura de si debía entrar o no, mi corazón me rogaba ir más allá, quería saber qué había pasado con ellos dos, pero mi mente me decía que podía suceder algo realmente inapropiado detrás de aquellas puertas y yo, no estaba preparada para verles hacer el amor o cualquier otra cosa que se le pareciese. Al fin y al cabo, eran mis padres y me resultaría bastante violento e incómodo.

Sin embargo, en ese instante en el que me debatía entre el sí y el no, vi a mi tía Marian acercarse por el pasillo a toda prisa y llamar a la puerta insistentemente. Esperé y oí. Como siempre hacía.

-Adelante.-Se escuchó tras las maderas y ella entró. En ese instante, aproveché para cerrar los ojos, concentrarme en el interior de la estancia a la que quería ir y simplemente cuando volví a abrirlos, ya les hacía compañía.

Y allí estaban ellos, mis padres. Él observó a mi tía con esa sonrisa tan característica suya dejando a un lado, algunas hojas en las que estaba apuntando cosas. Ella miraba a Marian expectante con sus bonitos ojos verdes. Llevaba su pelo castaño suelto y aquel vestido rosa claro de seda atado al cuello propio de las doncellas de Odren. Se cruzaba de brazos esperando algún tipo de noticia.

-¿Y bien?-Susurró.

-Rouge llegará a las cinco en punto de esta misma tarde.-Anunció mi tía.

-¿Tan pronto?-Dirigió sus ojos hacia Roger que torció un tanto su expresión.

-Sí…-Murmuró Marian.-No he tenido forma de retrasar la cita.-Se encogió de hombros.

-Esto está mal.-Confirmó mi madre tras suspirar.-Sabemos que está mal y aun así seguimos con ello, ¿qué va a pensar tu futura esposa de nuestra relación?

-Eso me llevo yo preguntando desde el principio.-Rió por lo bajo mi tía.

-Estáis sacando las cosas de contexto. Solo es una reunión para hablar de esas dichosas tierras. Nada más. Habláis de que será mi mujer como si ya fuese una decisión irrevocable. No hay nada decidido aún.-Mencionó.-Además, no tengo por qué decirle nada de nosotros. No tiene,-las miró a una y a otra,-por qué pensar nada.

-¿Y entonces cuál es tu plan? ¿Ha venido acaso hasta aquí desde Goa para no llevarse a un marido? Su idea para llegar a un acuerdo será un enlace matrimonial, eso es así. Dos de los reinos más fuertes unidos. ¿Qué loco rechazaría algo como eso?-Mi madre clavó sus ojos en él.-Cielo no…no creo que sea una buena idea. No puedes decirle que no. Vas a ofenderla o a provocar una guerra que este reino no se puede permitir.-Mi padre la miró con cierta seriedad.-Además, faltan dos horas y…

-Y once minutos.-Aproximó Marian intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. Él exhaló dándose cuenta de que tendría que lidiar con una situación realmente incómoda.

-Relajaos. Todo saldrá bien. No voy a ofenderla. Además, la tendrás vigilada para saber qué planea hacer o cuando pretende marcharse hasta nuevo aviso, ¿no?-Miró a mi madre arqueando las cejas interrogante. Ella entrecerró los labios por un segundo sin comprender qué trataba de decir aquel hombre.

-¿Cómo…?

-¿No se lo has dicho?-Mi tía se volvió hacia él un instante, luego alzó sus ojos hacia mi madre.-Vas a ser la doncella personal de su posible futura esposa.

-¿Qué?-Ella se volvió hacia él, aturdida.-No me hagas algo así…

-Es la mejor opción para que nada interceda entre nosotros. Si sabes…

-¿Saber?,-ella frunció un poco el ceño interrumpiéndole,-no sé si quiero saberlo. Tal vez no quiera nada de esto después de todo.-Dijo más pausada de lo que en realidad parecía estar.-Es una mala idea. Desde el principio lo ha sido. No pienso ser tu amante si eso es lo que tienes en mente para solucionar todo esto mientras te casas en una maravillosa boda con ella.-Se puso firme aunque parecía costarle ese tipo de expresión.-Yo, puedo buscar algo acorde a mí y así…tú puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella sin ningún inconveniente.

-Joanna…

-Roger, eres el rey de Rolán, y yo soy una pobre doncella.-Afirmó.-Seamos realistas. Vivimos en un mundo en el que esto está fuera de lugar. Es imposible que funcione. Por mucho que me duela admitirlo. No soy de alta cuna.

-¿Y a quién le importa eso?-Cuestionó mi padre.

-A la gente le importa. A los Dioses les importa. Si te quedas conmigo, te lo quitarán todo.

-Pues tendré que empezar a valorar qué es todo para mí.-Fijó sus ojos en ella, impasible.

-¿Y por qué la has invitado entonces? Si de verdad no quieres hacerlo, ¿qué es todo este teatro?-Él le apartó la mirada sin saber qué debía contestar. Así que ella, suspiró rendida al ver que no decía nada, avanzó hacia la puerta y salió por sus maderas dejando a mi padre con la palabra en la boca y a mi tía con una extraña sonrisa triste en el rostro.

Me mordí el labio. Había sido una situación de lo más tensa y extraña pero sabía, que mi madre tenía razón. Él estaba siendo muy egoísta. Se suponía que la amaba a ella, ¿cómo podía aceptar un matrimonio así solo por tener quizás unas cuantas tierras más? Nada de eso me encajaba con el bonito enlace que había visto entre los dos varios días después. Quizás porque, seguramente, aun me faltaban muchas cosas por ver, por encontrar.

-¿De verdad vas a hacerlo?-Cuestionó Marian a mi padre.-Ella te ama y tú a ella. No tiene sentido ese matrimonio.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué idea tienes en mente entonces?, ¿qué debería hacer?

-Romper las reglas.-Sonrió divertida cruzándose de brazos. Roger abrió los ojos descolocado por la sugerencia de su hermana menor. Parecía que le encantaban las aventuras y todo lo que estuviese relacionado con ir en contra de las normas sociales establecidas por el mundo. Sonreí al darme cuenta de que, Kouga y yo, nos parecíamos un poquito a ellos. Quizás no a tan gran escala pero sí, en pequeña medida. Los dos pertenecíamos a mundos diferentes. Estaba prohibido y mal. Y por eso, nos empeñamos en hacerlo por encima de cualquier cosa.

-Soy el rey de Odren. No puedo romper las reglas aunque quiera, hermana.

-¿Y vas a perderla porque sí? Sabes que nunca encontraras a otra mujer como ella. Cásate con Joanna antes de hacerlo con Rouge.-Sugirió mi tía. Yo abrí los ojos de par en par sorprendida. Dándome cuenta de que, al final, mi padre había optado por esa opción y eso era algo…increíble. Sin embargo, ¿por qué las cosas habían acabado así entre los dos?

-¿Eso no enfurecerá a los Dioses?-Le oí decir.

-Y al reino.-Rió la morena.-Pero nunca has querido estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes. Siempre has preferido navegar y ver el mundo. Sabes que odias ser rey. Este no es tu sitio Roger. No necesitas nada de esto. Tus alucinantes consejeros tendrán alguna idea sobre qué hacer si no estás.-Soltó llena de ironía.-Iros de aquí.

-Eso sería…-su rostro se llenó de expectativas y de expresiones soñadoras,-…lo mejor que podría pasarme en la vida…-Ella esbozó una bonita sonrisa y se encogió de hombros resuelta. Tampoco era una maga típica.

-Y, estoy convencida de que podréis conseguirlo. Tengo la intuición. Aunque, ¿quieres que lo vea? Así tal vez te quedes más tranquilo.

-No.-Negó pensando a conciencia.-Deja que lo descubra por mí mismo. Es mucho más emocionante así.-Sonrió.-Voy a pensarlo detenidamente.-Regresó sus ojos a aquella pila de papeles y libros.- ¿Podrías hablar con ella? Quiero que esté bien.-Dijo sin mirarla. Marian exhaló y asintió conforme.

-De acuerdo.-Y de pronto, desapareció de la estancia dejando a mi padre completamente solo entre aquellas paredes.

Cerré los ojos regresando a esa oscuridad que solía envolverme antes de cambiar a otro lugar o a otra visión. Sentí la magia fluir por todo mi ser. Y abrí mis esferas verdes en el momento en el que oí a mi madre, a lo lejos, expresar con emoción la mejor noticia de su vida.

-Estoy embarazada.-Susurró. Sentí un fuerte vuelco al corazón cuando la vi sonreír de aquella forma llena de dicha y felicidad. Sus ojos danzaban alegres con las lágrimas saltadas. Parecía que nunca se había sentido tan afortunada. Cogió las manos de mi padre y las llevó a su vientre un poquito abultado. Se suponía que aquella pequeña bebé nonata, era yo. Sentí como las lágrimas se aferraban a mis ojos. Ver todas esas cosas me hacía recordar lo afortunada que hubiese sido a lo largo de todos aquellos años si ella aun estuviese viva. Lo peor era que, la echaba muchísimo de menos y ni siquiera era capaz de acordarme de algo que estuviese relacionado con ella. Ni de su olor. Ni de su voz. Ni de cómo me rozaba con sus manos o me cantaba. Nada.

Y ahora estaba allí, tan cerca que daba miedo.

Me habría pasado horas, días, en aquellos sitios y lugares solo por verla una vez más. Por saber cómo era. Qué hacía. Que le gustaba. Habría dado cualquier cosa solo con poder hablar con ella al menos una única vez.

-¿Es enserio?-Le preguntó mi padre. Ella asintió. Roger pasó su mirada desde su estómago oculto entre las sábanas hasta sus ojos más de un par de veces. Mi madre rió y luego se mordió el labio. Pareciéndose a mí sobremanera. Como si fuesen expresiones reflejadas en un espejo. Me encantaba cómo se reía. La amaba.-No quiero casarme con Rouge.-Dijo mi padre de repente. Al parecer había tomado su decisión. Y yo me sentía orgullosa por ello.

-Y yo no quiero que te cases con ella.-Sonrió aún más feliz.

-Mi hermana puede oficiar una boda según las leyes de la ciudad. Podríamos…

-Me encantaría.-Y los dos se abrazaron llenos de entusiasmo y optimismo.

Esbocé una extraña y triste sonrisa. Después de ver todas aquellas cosas aun no comprendía por qué si todo parecía ir tan bien entre ellos, nada acabó como deseaban. ¿Por qué mi madre cruzó el océano? ¿Por qué él lo permitió? ¿Por qué dejó morir al amor de su vida…?

Volví a cerrar los ojos e intenté escuchar en medio de la oscuridad, que de nuevo me envolvía, algo que me diese una señal de lo que había pasado entre ellos. Lo que fuera. Hasta que de repente, escuché el graznido de las gaviotas. El olor a sal marina se coló en mis fosas nasales y el ajetreo de gente yendo y viniendo sobre los muelles de un puerto. Abrí mis esferas verdes y me fije en cada uno de los viandantes que pasaban por ese agradable y tranquilo lugar. Y di con algo que me llamó la atención, un par de barcos más allá, una mujer con un bebé en brazos era arrastrada por un hombre. Los dos ocultos de alguna manera con ropas humildes intentado pasar desapercibidos como fuera. Rápidamente les seguí.

No sabía en qué lugar me encontraba pero estaba segura de que no era la capital. Más bien parecía una ciudad pesquera y portuaria dónde iban y venían grandes barcos del otro continente con comerciantes que querían vender sus mercancías.

De pronto, me quedé completamente quieta al darme cuenta de que ellos se habían detenido. Al ver lo que realmente estaba pasando. Ese era el momento preciso en el que mi madre se subió a uno de esos barcos y cruzó el océano conmigo. Mi corazón dio un fuerte vuelco. Sentí un pellizco en el estómago. El vacío que suponía su ausencia se acrecentó en mi interior.

Cuatro meses después de ese preciso instante, justo cuando llevábamos apenas una semana en Inzia, la mujer que me dio la vida fue cruelmente asesinada.

Alcé los ojos hacia ella dándome cuenta de que se estaba despidiendo de mi padre. Y de que yo, una vez más, no podría hacer nada para salvarla. Eso era el pasado. Hacía dieciséis años de ese día. No había nada que pudiese cambiar.

Era desolador.

-Debes tener muchísimo cuidado.-Oí a la mujer que me dio la vida murmurar.-Si descubren que me has liberado y que nos has dejado ir…-La vi llorar.

-Ey, escucha, escúchame.-Él acogió sus mejillas entre sus manos apartándole cada gota que resbalaba por ellas.-Nada de eso pasará. Me reuniré con vosotras en Puerto Blanco en cuanto solucione todo esto.

-No…no lo harás…-Dije en voz muy baja para mí misma a sabiendas de que yo era simplemente un ente del futuro en un pasado que no me pertenecía. Pero mi madre asintió sin dudarlo ni un solo momento.

-De acuerdo.-Alzó la voz.

-Lo importante es que las dos estéis bien y a salvo, ¿me oyes?-Mi madre volvió a asentir afianzando el agarre que tenía sobre mí. Roger la besó en la frente con una ternura irreal.

-Prométeme que estarás a salvo.-Se mordió el labio. Él sonrió.

-Antes de que te des cuenta ya estaré de nuevo a tu lado, mi amor. Te lo prometo.

Se besaron y la vi alejarse de él sin mirar atrás. Y yo, dudé. Quería detenerla. Quería impedir que se montara en ese barco rumbo a una muerte asegurada. Quería salvarla de su destino. No podía verla morir sin más. No ahora, en ese momento, cuando la conocía un poco mejor. Cuando había escuchado el tono suave y dulce de su voz. Cuando la había visto sonreírme de aquella manera. Cuando había sentido que me quería tanto.

No podía perderla. Tenía que hacer algo. Lo que fuese. Así que grité. A sabiendas de que nadie me oiría. Pero yo, quería intentarlo. Era mi madre. Era la mujer que más amaba en el mundo.

-Un momento…-Susurré.- ¡Espera!, ¡espera por favor! ¡No lo hagas!-Las lágrimas se perdieron en mis mejillas. Corrí entre la gente hasta llegar a las tablas que subían hacia el barco. Volví a alzar mi voz.- ¡Por favor! ¡Mamá!

El nudo de mi garganta aumentó su presión cuando, de pronto, la vi girarse sobre la cubierta del barco y observar con el rostro lleno de sorpresa a su alrededor. Sonreí.

-¡Mamá! ¡Baja del barco! ¡Por favor!-Sus ojos se perdían entre la gente buscando algo. Buscándome a mí. Pero sabía que no veía nada. Yo no estaba allí.- ¡Mamá! ¡Por favor!-Por lo tanto, a pesar de chillaba con todas mis ganas, ella no bajó. Subieron el tablón, izaron velas y el barco empezó a salir del muelle.-No… ¡Espera!-Estaba convencida de que me había sentido. Tal vez si alzaba la mano hacia ella y detenía el navío. Tal vez, si alzaba un poco más mi voz. Tal vez, si usaba la magia hasta saciarme…

Sin embargo, nada más cerrar durante unos segundos mis ojos la oscuridad volvió a engullirme. Fría. Sola. Ajena.

-No…-Susurré girándome hacia mi alrededor nerviosa.- ¡No! ¡Mamá!-Grité como la niña sola y asustada que me sentía en ese momento.- ¡Mamá!-Apreté los párpados con todas mis fuerzas buscándola pero no escuchaba nada. No veía nada.

Y tras unos minutos donde no dejaba de gritar y llorar como si estuviera envuelta en una especie de bucle, oí a alguien llamarme.

-¡Ibbya! ¡Ibbya!-Conocía perfectamente esa voz.

Abrí los ojos de par en par incorporándome sobre los cojines exaltada. Exhalé una enorme y sonora bocana de aire. Era como si hubiese regresado de un sueño demasiado profundo.

-Ibbya…-A mi derecha, Kouga me miraba angustiado. Me agarraba de la mano con fuerza, como si temiese perderme de alguna forma.-Ibbya… ¿estás…?

Antes de que pudiese contestar nada, sentí unas terribles nauseas. Me llevé las manos a los labios y en cuanto Kouga percibió lo que pasaba, me dio la pequeña tina donde nos lavábamos la cara y las manos. Vomité. Después tosí. Sentí como todo mi cuerpo se llenaba de escalofríos y temblores involuntarios. Sentí la fiebre subir a mi frente. Tenía un montón de calor. Empecé a sudar.

Kouga me miró preocupado después de quitarme la tina de las manos.

-Ibbya…-Se sentó a mi lado sobre el colchón para decirme algo pero, en cuanto vio que mi cuerpo perdía las fuerzas me agarró antes de caerme sobre la cama sin conciencia, y me abrazó con ganas. Notaba como mi respiración se entrecortaba.- ¿Qué te pasa…?-Me apretó contra él.

-No me encuentro bien…-Susurré notando como apenas si podía esbozar algunas palabras con mis cuerdas vocales.

-Túmbate. Llamaré Nyon.-Me recostó sobre las sábanas, besó mi frente y me apartó el pelo humedecido por el calor que tenía de la fiebre.

Durante los minutos en los que Kouga fue a buscar a la anciana, noté como la debilidad se apoderaba de mi cuerpo a la vez que rememorada cada uno de los segundos que había estado en el pasado conociendo a mi familia. Sonreí nostálgica para después pararme a pensar un momento, porqué estaba en ese estado. Sabía lo que me ocurría a la perfección. Había estirado mi poder mágico hasta un límite muy peligroso. Casi, sentía como lo había agotado por poco aunque la extenuación había sido incipiente desde la primera media hora que había estado navegando en aquella época. Y eso no era nada bueno para mi condición física. Llevaba conociendo la magia muy poco tiempo y sabía que no estaba preparada para ese tipo de viajes tan intensos y emocionales. Pero aun así, me había querido adentrar en ellos solo para verla a ella una vez más.

Estaba agotada y tenía la camisa empapada en sudor. Cerré los ojos intentando descansar pero, antes de que el sueño me venciese, la voz de Nyon me sobresaltó.

-¡Estúpida niña!-Los ojos de la Augur se clavaron en mí enfadados.- ¡¿Estás chiflada?!

-Disculpe Nyon…-Kouga intentó intervenir con la intención de que la mujer bajase la voz o el tono con el que se estaba dirigiendo a mí.

-¡Tú cállate también!-Le regañó y él pegó un botecito sobre sí mismo. Solté una pequeña risita al observar de soslayo la escena.-Estás todo el día ahí encerrado planificando una guerra y no puedes estar pendiente de tu mujer ni diez minutos para que no cometa estas locuras, ¡¿qué clase de hombre eres?!

-Espere un segundo… ¿ha dicho mi mujer…?-Le cuestionó con cierto miedo en la mirada. Pero la anciana le dedicó una de total molestia.

-¿Qué es si no?-Él entrecerró los labios con la intención de responder sin embargo, ella le interrumpió de inmediato.- ¡No! Mejor no me contestes.-Le detuvo alzando su dedo índice arrugado delante de la cara. Él calló.-Eres joven e imprudente. A saber lo que estarás pensando.-Sonreí divertida al ver a Kouga resoplar. Sin embargo, Nyon se volvió hacia mí con el ceño fruncido.-Y en cuanto a ti…-entrecerró los ojos,-se te acabó la magia de aquí a un buen tiempo señorita.

-Está claro…que con esta condición no podría utilizarla ni aunque lo intentase…-Susurré agotada. Las calenturas me debilitaban por momentos. Nyon suspiró intentando relajarse.

-Ponle una toalla mojada en la frente muchacho.-Le dijo a Kouga que enseguida obedeció.-Escucha Ibbya…entiendo que quieras volver a ese sitio que crees no te hace daño. Pero…cuando regresas al presente el dolor se incrementa cada vez más. Sé que estás buscando respuestas sin embargo, tu magia es más joven que tú misma. No puedes forzarla. Es muy útil y perjudicial al mismo tiempo. Si no la usas con conciencia, te matará.-Kouga nos observó horrorizado durante unos segundos al oír esa expresión tan poco alentadora.

-De todas formas…las cosas que quiero saber no…

-No las encuentras.-Terminó la frase por mí.- ¿Estás aprendiendo a gestionar tus emociones?-Negué.- ¿Ves? Eres una cría estúpida e imprudente. Si dejas que tus emociones interfieran en las visiones, no sabrás distinguir lo real de lo ficticio o de lo que ellas quieran crear. Y debes cuidar la herencia de los Gold, niña. Marian no murió para que tú usaras su poder con tanta desfachatez.-Asentí. Sabía que tenía razón en todo lo que trataba de decirme. Si seguía pasando tanto tiempo en el pasado, no solo mi magia se rompería si no que yo también lo haría con ella.

-Lo siento…-Susurré agotada.

-Además, no encuentras lo que buscas porque no has hecho lo que te dije desde el primer momento. Debes gestionar antes de actuar.-Me señaló con su bastón unos segundos.-Tienes miedo. Y el miedo te impide ir más allá.

-¿Miedo…?

-Así es. Miedo a saber qué ocurrió de verdad. Tienes miedo de conocer una realidad que posiblemente no te guste.-Afirmó.-Debes controlar eso antes de volver a adentrarte en absolutamente nada que tenga que ver con el pasado, el presente o el futuro. Si no lo consigues, nunca aprenderás a usar tu magia con sabiduría.

Asentí.

-Has tenido suerte de que él estuviese aquí.-Miró a Kouga.-Habrías muerto si no te hubiese despertado.-Me mordí el labio cerrando los párpados cansados.-Cuida de ella jovencito. Es muy valiosa.-Oí a Kouga asentir a sus palabras.-Y hay algo más que debes saber Ibbya; si vuelves algún día no puedes intentar llamarla otra vez.

-¿Por qué…?-Cuestioné sin abrir los ojos.

-Porque si vuelve a darse la vuelta para buscar algo que no existe, puedes alterar el espacio tiempo del pasado. Puede que tal vez a raíz de eso, tú no nacieras o no hubieses cruzado el mar. Puede que ni siquiera estuviéramos aquí hablando ahora mismo o puede que nunca llegues a conocer a Kouga Kotonari. No debes cambiar el pasado Ibbya. Por muy terrible que sea y por mucho que duela.

Suspiré. Sabía que tenía toda la razón del mundo. Si alteraba algo que tuviese que ver con el pasado, podía crear repercusiones en el futuro.

-De acuerdo. Iré…despacio…-Poco a poco empecé a quedarme dormida. Pero antes de hacerlo, escuché a la anciana Augur advertir a Kouga del peligro de usar la magia como si fuera cualquier cosa. Además, iba a necesitar más de una semana de recuperación. Usar mis poderes en ese periodo iría en detrimento mío así que lo mejor era, tomármelo con un poco más de calma.

Él asintió y le dio las gracias a la mujer antes de que se marchara de la tienda. Le oí suspirar. Sentí como se sentaba sobre el colchón.

-No merece la pena que pongas en riesgo tu vida por un pasado que no puedes cambiar o por un futuro que no sabemos si pasará.-Me susurró. Asentí notando como me renovaba la pequeña toalla de la frente.-No vuelvas a hacerme esto, por favor.

-Lo siento…-Murmuré sintiendo como el sueño me vencía. Los labios de Kouga se posaron en mi frente. Después todo fue silencio.

En todo ese periodo de tiempo en el que dormí, me sumí en una gigantesca oscuridad. Había tirado tanto de mi magia que ni siquiera durante ese día y algunos cuantos más, soñé con algo.

…..

 _¡Buenas noches! Llegamos al capítulo 22 con Ibbya y su pasado…y lo que nos queda aún por delante…_ _Esto se pone cada vez más interesante ;) Espero que os esté gustando tanto como a mí. ¡Muchos besitos, nos vemos en el próximo!_


	23. Chapter 23

_Capítulo 23_

Albinz era una ciudad portuaria más grande de lo que me había imaginado desde el principio y para colmo era terriblemente incómoda; estaba llena de gente. Cerca del puerto, había dos largas y concurridas calles llenas de artículos y puestos que vendían absolutamente de todo, desde fruta o pescado fresco hasta la seda y las telas de la más alta calidad. Vendían animales exóticos, antigüedades, ropas, absolutamente de todo salvo una cosa. No había en ninguno de sus rincones, una subasta o una venta de esclavos. De hecho, pude fijarme en que había más de un cartel que prohibía exclusivamente este tipo de transacción por orden del Emperador y de la Señora de Shaéz. Máximos gobernantes de Tardith. Y los lugareños parecían que se habían tomado a rajatabla ese tipo de leyes.

Lo cierto es que aún me sorprendía que los cambios fluyesen con tanta normalidad. Aunque supuse que tenía que ser realmente desagradable ver cómo la gente pobre era vendida en medio en la plaza. Sobre todo cuando se podían contratar sirvientes de otras muchas formas más loables. Me preguntaba realmente qué era lo que de verdad hacía que aquellas personas cambiasen radicalmente sus costumbres por otras.

-Muchos lo hacen porque saben que está mal y están a favor de la guerra, suelen ser la gran mayoría,-de pronto, Robin que caminaba a mi lado, habló,-otros porque temen las repercusiones del imperio,-estaba convencido de que no sacaba ese tema de conversación por casualidad. Estaba claro que había leído cada uno de mis pensamientos,-a otros, simplemente les da igual pero hay bastante control.-De repente, pasamos por una calle que estaba algo menos transitada que las anteriores, y con eso me refería a que se podía caminar sin pisar a nadie. Subimos unas escaleras de piedra hacia unas casas y en ellas, vi una cosa que me revolvió el estómago unos segundos. Sobre unos palos o algo parecido había varios amos y nobles colgados del cuello muertos. Ahorcados. Estaban fríos, pálidos, con las extremidades ennegrecidas y estaba claro que habían dejado de respirar hacía mucho tiempo.

-Eso no le da buena imagen a la ciudad.-Bromeé a pesar de la tétrica escena. Le di un mordisco a la manzana que llevaba entre los dedos y que me había comprado a duras penas antes de que una señora se llevara el cesto entero.-Si yo desembarcara allí.-Señalé los muelles.-Y viera eso aunque fuese en la lejanía…-Mi dedo se posó en esos pobres hombres.-No sé si querría comerciar en buenos términos con esta ciudad. Es muy amenazante.-Robin sonrió observándome desde un par de escalones más arriba.

-Pero avisa sobre lo que ocurre cuando alguien intenta tomar por la fuerza la vida de otra persona o trafica con ellos en clandestinidad.-Respondió.- ¿No son esos también tus ideales? El gobernador de este pueblo solo cumple con las órdenes impuestas por las nuevas leyes. Aunque de un poco de miedo.-Siguió avanzando hacia arriba pero yo me fijé un poco más en ellos. Entrecerré los ojos intentando averiguar de qué me sonaban tanto. Sobre todo, ese que tenía el pelo rapado y una túnica de rayas. El que estaba suspendido sobre el suelo justo frente a mí. Me acerqué un poco al ver que tenían una especie de sello bordado sobre la solapa de la camisa. Incliné el rostro y me di cuenta de que ese era el emblema de Rolán; un zorro negro de mirada desafiante.

Un vuelco sobrecogió mi corazón. Sentí un fuerte nudo en la garganta. Ese hombre de ahí no era un amo de Tardith. Era un mercenario de Menithez. Y estaba convencido de que…

-¡¿Vais a quedaros ahí clavado como una estaca hasta el anochecer?!-Oí a Robin cuestionarme desde lejos. Sin más, comencé a caminar hasta alcanzarla con una sensación terrible en el estómago. Ese mercenario aquí solo podía significar que yo no era la única persona a la que algunos reyes de mi continente habían enviado para asesinarla a ella.

Por un momento, me temí lo peor. ¿Y si ahora que la había dejado sola la atacaban? Aprovechando el justo momento de mi ausencia. Esa idea me puso de los nervios. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a todas las opciones que podían ocurrirle si no llegaba a Munz. Un secuestro, torturas, una violación. Frené en seco con el rostro desencajado. ¿Cómo se me había ocurrido la absurda idea de marcharme? Byakko no estaba curado del todo y ella estaba esperando un hijo. Si algo le pasaba en mi ausencia, no me lo perdonaría jamás.

-Ella es más fuerte de lo que os imagináis. Es muy complicado matarla sin más. Es una maga de Isgard de alto nivel con uno de los elementos básicos concedidos por los Dioses.-Robin me dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.-Debéis dejar de sufrir por ella o seréis incapaz de avanzar hacia vuestra hermana. Y por cierto, es algo increíble eso de que Nerumi esté en cinta.

La miré con los ojos abiertos de par en par pero, después fruncí el ceño.

-Ni se os ocurra divulgarlo.-Le amenacé.-U os juro que como me entere, os buscaré allá donde vayáis y os cortaré la lengua para no contéis nada.-Robin amplió la línea curva de sus labios.-Dejad de leer todo de mí. Os lo prohíbo.-La señalé con el dedo. Sabía que lo estaba diciendo en serio así que suspiró y asintió. Se volvió sobre sus pies y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

Chisté con la lengua empezando a seguirla una vez más. A pesar de todo, Robin tenía razón si no dejaba de pensar en ella, no podría centrarme bien la misión de comunicarme con Yuuki. Y debía de hacerlo cuanto antes si lo que quería era volver a su lado.

Tras unos minutos más andado, entramos en una tienda repleta de artículos antiguos y baratijas sin valor.

-Busquemos con paciencia. Y no digamos nada que pueda hacerle sospechar.-Murmuró Robin muy bajito para que solo yo, la oyese. Asentí. Ella pareció adentrarse más por los pasillos y la oí hablar con el dependiente. Yo sin embargo, revisaba con mis esferas grises cada uno de los estantes repletos de polvo de ese lugar. Y di, entre ellos, con un objeto que me llamó la atención. Una pequeña alianza fina de oro y una bonita piedra blanca. Sonreí cogiéndola entre mis dedos quitándole a la vez, el serrín que había caído sobre él con el paso del tiempo. Me pareció el anillo más bonito que había visto jamás a pesar de su sencillez. Volví a pensar en ella y en la sonrisa tan bonita que pondría si se lo regalaba o en lo feliz que sería si tan solo pudiera tenerla entre mis brazos aunque fuese un solo día.

Respiré hondo volviendo a la realidad a sabiendas de que eso, era imposible.

Con el anillo entre mis dedos, viajé de nuevo por cada uno de los estantes. En ese lugar se contaban sin duda un millón de historias. Sería realmente interesante saber cómo había llegado cada objeto hasta allí.

-Sabo,-escuché a Robin nombrarme,-¿tendríais un par de monedas para este amable señor?-Me acerqué hasta el mostrador donde el tendero le envolvía a la maga una bola de cristal de tamaño medio. Sonreí amplio. Parecía que todo iba a resolverse definitivamente. Había sido más fácil de lo que pensaba. Coloqué la sortija sobre la mesa y me saqué del bolsillo una pequeña bolsita de cuero marrón. De reojo me di cuenta de que Robin observaba con una sonrisa la joya.

-¿Cuánto queréis por el anillo además?-Cuestioné.

-¿Por esa baratija? Con media moneda bastará.-Observé sorprendido al hombre. Creo que no le iba muy bien el negocio porque sabía poco del valor de los objetos que tenía allí. Sin embargo, no sería yo quién le llevase precisamente la contraria así que le coloqué el dinero sobre el mostrador y guardé el aro en la bolsita junto con el resto de monedas.

-¿Es para vuestra hermana?-Cuestionó Robin pensativa y divertida.- ¿O tal vez os gustaría regalárselo a ella cuando volváis a verla…?-Me dedicó una mirada suficiente. Fruncí el ceño.

-Mi amenaza sobre lo de leerme la…

Pero, antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar, de repente, alguien le dio una fuerte patada a la puerta del negocio tirándola contra el suelo. Alzó una ballesta y disparó clavándole al dependiente una flecha en la garganta. Nos había dado el tiempo justo para apartarnos. Abrimos los ojos de par en par completamente atónitos por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¡¿Dónde está esa maravillosa _Methiria_?!-Alzó la voz una mujer enorme con la nariz alargada y collar estrafalario de perlas azules, manejando una espada cuyo peso y longitud no podían ser normal para alguien como ella.

-Dejad de gritar de esa manera.-El que había disparado se adentró en el lugar. Apuntó y volvió a disparar en nuestra dirección. Saqué mi reducido tubo de metal justo al tiempo que le daba a la flecha para desviarla de su trayectoria antes de que le diese a Robin.-Ese muchacho es bueno…-Le oí susurrar. Pero no era el mejor momento para pararnos a tener una agradable conversación.

-¡Corre!-Advertí a Robin rápidamente cuando vi a la mujer destrozar los estantes con su espada a dos manos. La morena saltó por detrás del mostrador y yo hice lo mismo agachándome justo en el momento en el que esa gigantona arrasaba todo lo que había sobre la mesa.

Me guardé el tubo metálico en el cinto y cogí una espada corta que había por allí tirada en el suelo, entre tantas otras cosas más, para poder defenderme con más agilidad. Aunque dado el espacio tan reducido en el que estábamos lo mejor era simplemente huir.

-¡Sabo! ¡Hay una salida!-Me nombró Robin justo en el momento en el que el hombre volvía a disparar. Ella esquivó la flecha por poco parapetándose en la esquina del pasillo.

-Mierda…-Susurré y abrí los ojos de par en par cuando vi como la mujer atravesaba la madera del mostrador con toda su ira destrozándolo por la mitad. Me deslicé por el suelo hasta poder levantarme y corrí hacia la dirección en la que Robin estaba esquivando una flecha más.

La agarré del brazo y tiré de ella saliendo de ese sitio. Teníamos que escondernos y rápido antes de que aquellos dos bestias nos encontraran.

-¡¿Quién diablos son?!-Grité a la vez que corría entre las concurridas calles. Bajando por las mismas escaleras por las que habíamos subido. Lo importante era esconderse entre bullicio cuanto antes.

-¡Caza tesoros del mago oscuro!-Respondió ella mirando hacia todos lados por si nos topábamos con ellos.

-¿Caza qué…?-Pregunté sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando. Frenamos llegando al pie de la escalera para tomar aire.

-Son secuaces del mago oscuro de Mansem.-Comenzó a explicar mientras recuperaba el aliento.-Coleccionan objetos mágicos muy poderosos y raros. Son…

De repente, una flecha voló rozándome el flequillo y se clavó en la frente de un anciano que paseaba, justo a nuestro lado, de la mano de su mujer la cual gritó espantada al ver a su marido muerto sobre el asfalto arenoso. Los dos nos miramos horrorizados, nerviosos. Agarré a Robin de la muñeca para desplazarnos a toda prisa entre los viandantes que iban y venían, lo más rápido que podían nuestras piernas, esquivando a la gente que corría como ganado sin cabeza. El pánico cundió. Sobre todo, cuando el hombre de la ballesta con un extraño sombrero, disparaba a todas aquellas pobres personas a diestro y siniestro intentando darnos a nosotros. Sin siquiera darnos cuenta, la bonita calle comercial de Albinz se había convertido en un río de sangre.

Y una flecha más pasó tan cerca de mí que me rozó el brazo derecho haciéndome una herida considerablemente importante. Chisté unos segundos del dolor pero seguimos avanzando.

-¡Volved aquí!-Oímos gritar a lo lejos a esa mujer desquiciada. Robin avanzaba delante de mí y no se dio cuenta de que la grandullona iba rebanando y cortando a todo aquel que se le cruzara en el camino. La gente gritaba y corría por sus vidas. Hasta que por fin, aparecieron los guardas de la ciudad montados a caballo y otros a pie con arcos y espadas que les retuvieron el tiempo suficiente como para que nosotros pudiéramos escabullirnos.

Nos parapetamos tras un pequeño callejón. Entre casas altas y bajas. Aquella ciudad tenía una composición bastante extraña al menos, para lo que yo conocía.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-Me preguntó Robin de repente al verme el brazo sangrar escandalosamente. Sonreí.

-¿No puedes leer eso?-Respondí divertido.-Cálmate estoy bien.-Ella asintió.-Tenemos que salir de la ciudad. No creo que con esos dos persiguiéndonos cómo demonios, podamos ir muy lejos. Y al parecer,-me asomé un tanto viendo como intentaban entre un montón de soldados reducir a la enorme mujer,-les da igual si asesinan a sangre fría a media ciudad.-Resople.-Necesitamos un plan.-Me volví hacía el callejón revolviéndome el pelo. Robin abrió su hatillo y cogió algunas telas. Se acercó a mí para vendarme el brazo y parar la hemorragia.

Entonces, comencé a pensar en todas nuestras opciones. No eran muchas. Lo cierto es solo había dos alternativas fáciles; salir y morir o escondernos, esperar a que se fuesen e irnos de la ciudad. Aunque si volvían a encontrarnos, estaríamos de nuevo en la primera opción. Lo único que se me pasaba por la cabeza era que teníamos que deshacernos de ellos como fuera. La única posibilidad era matarlos o, si teníamos suerte, tal vez les arrestaran a los dos. Quizás a esa loca. Eso sería lo mejor, me dije.

-¿Y bien?-Robin me miró a los ojos. Seguía esperando expectante mi tan ansiado plan.

-Creo que tendremos que usar algún tipo de engaño para poder engatusarlos de alguna manera. Se supone que quieren llevarle la _Methiria_ a su amo en Menithez. Tal vez, si les damos algo que se parezca…

-Eso no dará resultado. Ya los he visto más de una vez. Sé cómo lo hacen.-Afirmó ella convencida de sus propias palabras.-No son caza tesoros que busquen monedas de plata y oro. Buscan objetos mágicos. Están especializados en esos artilugios. Darán con él como sea. Es imposible que podamos…

De repente, una flecha se clavó en el fondo del callejón sin salida. Alzamos la vista hacia la entrada y allí estaba ese hombre de extraño sombrero con la ballesta en ristre. Robin tragó saliva, yo me coloqué delante de ella. Tiré la espada corta al suelo, saqué el tubo metálico del cinturón y lo active.

-Aléjate de aquí.-Fruncí el ceño.-Nosotros no tenemos tu dichoso objeto.-Amenacé agarrando el arma con las dos manos listo para enfrentarme a él si era necesario. A lo lejos oí gritos de alegría. Supuse que habían derribado a esa loca mujer. Seguramente a costa de la vida de demasiados pobres soldados.

-Eso no es lo que percibo.-Se acercó a nosotros pero yo me adelanté.

Sonreí orgulloso e inmediatamente me lancé al ataque girando el bastón con mi mano derecha, pegué un saltó y ataqué de frente, él disparó tan cerca que la flecha me atravesó el hombro izquierdo sin que pudiese esquivarla, aun así de impulso pude darle un fuerte golpe que no pudo evitar. Del enorme impacto, contra la pared de arenisca que se precipitó contra el suelo, el hombre salió bastante mal herido. La ballesta cayó al suelo y en un rápido movimiento la deslicé con el pie hacia atrás.

Me arranqué con dolor la flecha de hombro. La sangre borbotó escandalosamente pero me mantuve de pie firme y en guardia frente al polvo que se alzaba frente a nosotros. Y entre toda aquella arena que se levantaba, de pronto, rodó hacia mí una pequeña esfera que pareció encenderse. Arrugué la nariz con cierta sospecha.

-¡Apártate de ahí! ¡Es una bola de poder mágica!-Gritó Robin. Al momento vi, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, como el fuego parecía emanar a gran velocidad en su interior. Corrí deslizándome hacia detrás de unos barriles justo donde estaba la chica en el mismo instante en el que la bola explotó incendiando el callejón. La gente de la calle volvió a gritar al ver el estruendoso espectáculo que salía de allí.

Y entonces, una espada destrozó uno de los barriles cercanos a los nuestros de una estocada. Robin ahogó un grito y justo cuando le vi acercarse a nosotros a través de la sombra que se marcaba en la pared a causa del fuego, empujé uno de los barriles hacia él desequilibrándolo, me giré sobre mis pies aun agachado y le di con todas mis fuerzas en los gemelos sintiendo un pequeño crujir de huesos. Posiblemente le había roto algo. Sonreí satisfecho al verle caer. Me puse de pie y saqué el puñal de mi cinto pero en ese instante, él lanzó hacia nosotros otra pequeña bola mágica de fuego.

Era diminuta pero yo siempre había sido muy ágil y tenía una vista fabulosa. Alcé el bastón y golpeé el artilugio hacia arriba esperando que no explotase antes de la cuenta. Y allí, en el cielo, una nube de fuego se alzó.

Me acerqué a él más furioso que nunca. Por su culpa, no podía mover el brazo izquierdo como siempre y el derecho tampoco. Eso me fastidiaba sobremanera. Me guardé el bastón, ya disminuido de tamaño. Le agarré del pelo aunque él intentase rehusarse. Llevaba demasiados huesos rotos a su espalda.

-Me temo que tu querido mago no tendrá nada de lo que busca, jamás.-Le susurré al oído de forma siniestra y fría colocándole el puñal en el cuello.-Te dejaría con vida para que se lo dijeses pero me has clavado una maldita flecha en el hombro.-Gruñí.

Sin embargo, en un veloz movimiento sentí como, ese hombre me clavaba algo punzante en la pierna derecha. Solté un quejido doloroso y apreté aún más el metal contra su cuello.

-No podréis ir muy lejos aunque me matéis.-Rió por lo bajo.-La ira de mi señor caerá sobre ti y sobre toda tu familia y seres queridos. No vas a poder salvarlos a todos Sabo de Blarem…

Antes de que siguiera hablando mi puñal le hizo un corte limpio en el cuello desangrándolo al momento.

Robin salió de detrás de los barriles angustiada. Yo intenté incorporarme pero el punzón que me había clavado en la pierna me impedía levantarme con agilidad. Lo saqué y un río de sangre descendió por mi pierna. Ella se acercó para ayudarme a caminar rápidamente.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes andar un poco?

-Sí, no te preocupes. Han sido caricias.-Bromeé aun en esa situación.

Oímos guardias acercándose.

-Démonos prisa y marchémonos de aquí…

-Espera, cógele esa bolsa…-Señalé el pequeño bártulo que había junto al suelo al lado del individuo muerto. Robin se lo echó de inmediato al hombro y salimos entre el humo del fuego hacia la calle intentando pasar lo más desapercibidos posibles.

El lugar se había convertido en un auténtico caos. La gente corría de un lado hacia otro intentando encontrar a sus seres queridos. Los guardias y soldados intentaban poner orden. El fuego de la explosión había quemado un par de tenderetes cuyas llamas intentaban apaciguar los lugareños para que nadie más resultase herido. Nosotros, avanzamos como pudimos hacia otra de las escaleras donde Robin me ayudó a sentarme.

-Hay que desinfectarte esas heridas.-Dijo agitada intentando encontrar algo con lo que parar las hemorragias o cauterizar las perforaciones. Estaba nerviosa y preocupada. Me dolía absolutamente todo y me sentía cada vez más débil. Sin saber, en realidad, de donde salía tanta sangre.- ¡Es él!-Oí a Robin gritar mientras sentía como iba perdiendo la consciencia.

Alguien, no supe muy bien quien en ese momento, me levantó de allí y me llevó a algún sitio concreto. Antes de perderme en el sueño escuché a una mujer alzar la voz mientras las manos que me habían arrastrado me tumbaban sobre lo que era, una de las camas más cómodas en las que había descansado.

Y, de repente, me invadió la oscuridad.

Nunca he olvidado el sueño que tuve esa vez, cuando estaba allí dormido intentando sobrevivir a cada una de mis heridas. Recuerdo, como dentro de esa especie de imaginación, abrí los ojos dándome de frente con el techo de una agradable habitación que conocía más o menos bien. Estaba en Shaéz.

Me removí sobre las sábanas y me di cuenta de que estaba sin ropa. Cosa que no era para nada habitual en mí. Yo no solía dormir de esa manera salvo si me encontraba con una mujer. Suspiré cansado. Bostecé. Aún tenía muchísimo sueño. Era como sí, hubiese trasnochado hasta altas horas de la madrugada y mi cuerpo quisiera dormir un poco más. Así que, me volví hacia la izquierda para poder lidiar un poco más con el sueño cuando, de repente, me topé literalmente con ella. Mi corazón me dio un fuerte vuelco. Abrí los ojos de par en par.

Sin duda era ella. Estaba allí, dormida, apegada a las sábanas con su bonito pelo rizado castaño con esos mechones casi rubios, revuelto por la almohada. Respiraba tranquila y pausadamente. Y estaba, desnuda bajo las sábanas. Eso era algo que podía asegurar. Mis pulsaciones aumentaron el ritmo.

Tragué saliva, agobiado e incorporándome sobre el colchón. En aquel dormitorio no había nadie más salvo nosotros dos. Suspiré aliviado y volví a mirarla. Tenía la sortija que había comprado en esa tienda de antigüedades de Albinz en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. No había otro anillo en ningún otro lugar. Ese detalle me resultó lo más extraño del mundo. Ni siquiera tenía puesta la alianza que compartía con Thatch.

Aun así, me fascinaba esa nueva situación. Descendí hasta apoyar mi codo sobre la cama y sonreí acercando mi mano derecha hasta su rostro para apartarle el flequillo. No sabía cómo habíamos acabado de esa forma pero, era alucinante. Era un sueño hecho realidad. No solo imaginar la idea de haberme acostado con ella sino también tenerla allí, en mi cama, durmiendo como si nada en el mundo pudiese detenerlo. Era lo que más había deseado desde que la conocía.

-¿Ya te has despertado…?-La oí de pronto susurrar mientras yo seguía inmerso en mis pensamientos. Descendí mis ojos hacia los suyos saliendo de todas aquellas ideas que se me acumulaban en la cabeza.-No has dormido nada…-Me sonrió con sus preciosas esferas verdes mirándome llenas de ternura y amor. Algo que yo no había visto nunca por su parte pero con lo que siempre había soñado.

-¿Cómo hemos acabado así?-Cuestioné sonriendo divertido. Ella soltó una pequeña risita tintineante y maravillosa.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ¿Aún estás borracho?-Me dijo dedicándome una pícara sonrisa e incorporándose un tanto apoyando su mano izquierda sobre mi torso haciendo que esta vez, me echase yo sobre el colchón. Su cuerpo se pegó al mío. Su olor se coló en mis fosas nasales inundándome. Y, de repente, sentí como el calor se apoderaba de todo mí ser. El corazón me latía a mil por hora. Tenerla allí pegada sin ropa era algo prohibido que me había imaginado más de una vez. Pero, esta vez, no era una fantasía. Ella me miraba atrevida mientras sus dedos me rozaban la piel. Noté como empezaba a respirar con más ritmo. Sentí como, empezaba a excitarme sin querer.

-Ey Neru, no me acuerdo de qué pasó ayer.-Sonreí culpable e intenté seguirle la corriente. Parecía que el único desubicado era yo. Le rocé con las yemas de los dedos sus brazos desnudos.

-¿No te acuerdas de nuestra noche de bodas?-Abrió sus ojos de par en par ciertamente indignada. Y yo, me quedé paralizado. ¿Había dicho bodas?, mi corazón se agitó más. ¿Y qué pasaba con Thatch?, ¿qué había ocurrido con el bebé?-No lo estarás diciendo enserio.-Entrecerró sus esferas y arrugó la nariz.

-Por supuesto que no.-Esbocé intentando dejar de pensar en todas esas preguntas que se arremolinaban en mi cabeza. Si había pasado algo, ya me enteraría más tarde si era necesario. Sobre todo, el cómo había llegado hasta ese punto y por qué había perdido la maldita memoria.

-Menos mal. Me estabas asustando.-Ella sonrió, se acercó a mí y rozó con su nariz la mía suavemente. Ante ese pequeño contacto me quedé completamente aturdido. Y más aún, cuando, sus labios se posaron delicadamente sobre los míos. Cerré los ojos notando su aliento en mi boca. Eran simplemente increíbles todas las sensaciones que aquella mujer me hacía sentir. Más y mejor que ninguna otra. Deseando dejarme llevar por aquel suave beso, la agarré de los hombros desnudos abrazándola a mí todo lo posible mientras, hundía mi lengua en su boca.

Había inventado tantas veces cómo sería besarla que ahora que lo hacía, me daba cuenta de que nada se comparaba con la realidad. Perdí mi mano derecha en su mejilla mientras la otra la atrapaba contra mi cuerpo agarrándola de la cintura. Nos besamos una eternidad y yo, no quería dejar de hacerlo. Me encantaba.

En una de esas, perdido completamente en ella, no me di cuenta de que se subió por entero encima de mí. No percibí que en un movimiento rápido, introdujo mi erección en su sexo. Cuando sentí el pequeño tirón lleno de placer, ella se incorporó dejando de besarme con una sonrisa atrevida en los labios. Las sábanas dejaron de cubrirnos y yo, me comí con los ojos cada resquicio de su maravilloso cuerpo desnudo. Era algo, impresionante. Me había dejado sin aliento. No sabía que decir o hacer. Ella me observaba desde arriba con sus bonitos ojos verdes y apoyaba las manos sobre mis abdominales sin moverse. Yo no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando pero, no quería que parara.

-¿Quieres que me mueva…?-Susurró con aquel tono lascivo y seductor. Se mordió el labio y noté como las paredes de su interior se estrechaban más contra mi masculinidad más excitada que nunca.

-Sí…-Asentí embriagado por cada una de aquellas nuevas sensaciones. Pero antes de que comenzara con el vaivén sobre mi cuerpo, volvió a descender hasta llegar a mis labios para besarlos una vez más.

Y en ese preciso momento en el que cerré los ojos, ya no volví a verla en ningún momento. De repente, sentí como, todo se apagaba. Como la llama de una vela cuando desaparece…


	24. Chapter 24

_Capítulo 24_

-¿Es por él? ¿Quieres fugarte con él? ¿Es eso?-Las preguntas de Thatch sonaban a enfado. A dolor y decepción. Y yo, no podía sentirme más estúpida.

-No, no es por él.-Respondí firme. Sabía que me había dado cuenta a raíz de lo que había empezado a sentir por Sabo pero, después de todo aquel intento de asesinato, no quedaba nada en mí salvo enfado y odio hacia él. Aun así, tampoco podía seguir engañándome a mí misma. Tenía claro que la relación con mi marido ya no sería la de siempre nunca más.-Thatch, accediste a esto a pesar de que sabías que yo no sentía lo mismo por ti. No entiendo por qué hay que hacer un mundo ahora de repente. Me he dado cuenta de que no te quiero más allá del cariño o la amistad, ¿y qué? ¿Qué más da?

Él se volvió hacia mí con los brazos en jarra y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Antes de que te marcharas aún me querías.-Respondió.-En cierta forma. De una manera quizás no tan romántica pero sentías algo especial por mí. Eras capaz de besarme sin sentirte cohibida y de compartir cama conmigo. Ahora si ni quiera te atraigo. Por un segundo pensaba incluso que me ibas a rechazar el beso delante de esos dos.-Arrugó el ceño molesto.

-No es eso.-Negué intentado excusarme, aunque sabía que sería inútil. No tenía nada con lo que defenderme. Él tenía toda la razón.

-Sí, sí que es eso.-Se acercó serio e impasible.-Y todo a raíz de ese dichoso viaje. ¿Te has enamorado de él, verdad?-Le miré a los ojos llena de culpabilidad y remordimientos. Al ver que no pronunciaba palabra, insistió.-Siempre he creído en ti. En todo lo que has sido capaz de decir, hacer y crear. Soy la persona que más te respeta y admira en este mundo. Te lo he concedido todo.-Me mordí el labio angustiada. Se me encogía el corazón.-Dame sinceridad, por favor.

-No lo sé.-Susurré con un hilo de voz.-Tal vez creía que sí. No lo tengo claro.-Él se giró apartándose de mi lado llevándose una mano al puente de la nariz para masajeárselo mientras soltaba improperios por la boca. Suspiré.

-No me lo puedo creer. Ese maldito imbécil. Desde el principio sabía que me causaría problemas.-Murmuró.

-Pero ahora no dudo, nada.-Dije de pronto, él volvió a mirarme intrigado.-Ahora sé que no era amor. Pero aun así, no soy capaz de sentir esa atracción que había antes entre nosotros. No sé por qué.

-Porque sí hay amor. Aun en el fondo de ti misma. Aunque ni siquiera puedas verlo.-Sus dolidos ojos se clavaron en mí como un puñal.

-Te juro que no es así. Tal vez, todo ese vaivén de sentimientos fuese antes de que se marchara pero ya no es así.-Reiteré. Él chistó con la lengua.-Me has pedido sinceridad y te la estoy dando.-Me mostré firme.- ¿Sabes por qué estaba aquí? Su intención era asesinarme.-Fruncí el ceño cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Qué…?-Thatch abrió los ojos con algo de sorpresa.

-No me puedo creer tan ingenua.-Susurré enfadada conmigo misma.

-¿Te ha hecho daño? ¿Esas heridas te las ha hecho ese impresentable? Te juro que le mataré si eso es así…-Se acercó a mí de nuevo y me agarró de la barbilla con cariño para analizarme a conciencia.

-No, se fue antes de que descubriera cuál era su plan. Si me hubiese enterado antes lo habría hecho yo con mis propias manos. Ese maldito mentiroso…-Gruñí realmente molesta.-Las heridas son porque, un mago de viento de Menithez nos atacó pero logré vencerle. Al parecer Sabo no es el único al que le gustaría verme muerta. A los reyes del otro continente no les está haciendo gracia que liberemos a los esclavos sin más y este nuevo sistema de gobierno menos dominante. E imaginaran que algún día tendremos la idea de cruzar el océano…-Dije.

-Pues mientras estés aquí conmigo, te prometo que nadie te hará daño otra vez.-Comenzó a decirme con ese tono de voz suave y pausado que él solía tener conmigo. Sonreí por un momento, intentando que todo volviese a la calma entre ambos pero, los dos nos dimos cuenta de que algo seguía pasando entre nosotros. Thatch apartó sus manos de mí agachando el rostro tras un largo suspiro.-Lo siento.-Se disculpó.-No quería que te sintieras incómoda.

-No me he sentido incómoda.-Le expliqué.-Thatch escucha, te quiero, pero solo como un gran amigo y compañero. Sé que quizás es un poco tarde pero, he conseguido aclarar mis sentimientos de una forma u otra. Y, tal vez es cierto que me haya dado cuenta porque él estaba a mi lado, no lo sé, es una posibilidad pero ya no me importa. Me ha traicionado y todo lo que pudiese sentir por Sabo se ha esfumado con su engaño. Lo único que quiero es que estemos bien. Tú y yo.-Alcé mi mano para rozarle la mejilla con dulzura.-Eres mi marido, quiero que seas feliz.

-Ámame y lo seré…

Ante esa respuesta guardé silencio a la vez que le apartaba la mano del rostro. No podía engañarme a mí misma. Sabía que nunca podría enamorarme de él. Y me hacía sentir la persona más horrible del mundo.

-No puedo.-Él exhaló con una nostálgica sonrisa.

-Pues no sé si debemos seguir juntos si no puedo…tocarte o besarte…si no podemos compartir la misma cama. Yo…no lo sé Neru.-Negó clavando sus ojos tristes y distantes en mí.-No quiero que te sientas mal si hago algo que no deseas.

-No voy a sentirme mal, no te preocupes por eso. Es solo sexo.-Respondí resuelta.

-Pues entonces me sentiré mal yo.-Sonrió abatido mientras asentía. Disgustado y apenado.-Para mí, nunca será solo sexo.

Guardamos silencio durante unos minutos en los que sus ojos se perdieron en el infinito. Me mordí el labio notando ese fuerte nudo en la garganta a la vez que esperaba poder decir algo más que solucionase esa horrible caída en picado de mi matrimonio. Hasta que, de repente, se me ocurrió algo. Le agarré la mano y la coloqué sobre mi vientre abultado.

-Hagámoslo al menos por él.-Le susurré.

-¿Él?-Thatch arqueó las cejas extrañado.

-Sé que será un varón. Estoy convencida. Mi intuición me lo dice.-Sonreí orgullosa de ello, intentando animar la situación. Él pareció relajar su expresión molesta y distante.-Tal vez, yo no esté a la altura de lo que sientes pero, estoy convencida de que los dos le amamos con todo nuestro ser. Y eso es algo que tendremos en común siempre.

-¿Hiciste todo esto solo por un ejército?, ¿te casaste conmigo sin sentir absolutamente nada?-Me cuestionó frío sin apartar la mano de mi estómago.

-No.-Negué.-Sentía algo muy especial y profundo por ti. Cada vez que me tocabas y besabas me sentía la mujer más feliz y querida del mundo.-Él sonrió de lado, con cierta ironía. Pero yo continué con mi discurso.-Y tener a este hijo es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. No quería solo un ejército, en el fondo, cuando me dijiste que me casara contigo me sentí muy afortunada y dichosa. Iba a cumplir otro de mis sueños más ansiado; formar una familia. Y sabía que no había nadie mejor que tú para eso.

-A pesar de que no me amabas…

-Me gustabas y atraías muchísimo. Con eso me bastaba para hacerlo.

Hubo una breve pausa en nuestra conversación. Hasta que él, la rompió.

-No somos una familia Neru.-Me contradijo.-Ya no. A partir de ahora no.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Susurré desconcertada.

-Que le transmitiré a mi hijo todo el amor que siento por ti y que no has sabido valorar. Hasta que no quede nada de lo que podía ofrecerte.-En cuanto le oí decir aquello, sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho y una pena profunda aferrarse a mi alma. Pero, era eso lo que quería después de todo, ¿no?-Le cuidaré y le daré todo lo que este en mi mano. Eso sí puedo prometértelo. Pero nosotros,-apartó la mano de mi vientre,-no funcionará.

Me llevé un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. Le miré a los ojos notando como se me perlaban un tanto sintiendo como todo lo que había construido a lo largo de aquellos meses se desvanecía.

-De acuerdo.-Susurré tras pensar y analizar detenidamente lo que estaba pasando.-Lo comprendo.

-No, no lo entiendes. Nunca lo entenderás.-Pronunció con el tono de voz apagado.-No puedes comprenderlo. No sabes lo que es amar a alguien incondicionalmente. No sabes qué significa sentir que tienes todo lo que siempre has querido y la posibilidad de hacer feliz a esa persona. No sabes lo que es levantarte cada mañana para ver la sonrisa de la persona con la que siempre has soñado. No tienes ni idea de lo que significa para mí perderte sin más.-No, era cierto. Yo no sabía qué era todo aquello. No comprendía en absoluto lo que significaba el amor hasta ese punto. Para mí, nunca había sido tan importante, pero para él sí. Y yo, tan ingenua, no había sabido valorarlo. No había hecho, en realidad, nada para compensarle todo lo que siempre me había demostrado. Me había centrado en otras cosas antes de esforzarme en nosotros y en nuestra relación. Era una persona horrible.

Thatch pasó a través de mí hacia la salida de la sala de reuniones pero yo, me volví para nombrarle.

-Thatch,-él paró en seco antes de abrir la puerta. Intenté decir algo acorde a todo aquello que se arremolinaba en mi mente pero lo único que salió de mis labios fue una llana y triste disculpa,-lo siento muchísimo…

Él no dijo absolutamente nada. Simplemente salió por la puerta y se fue dejándome completamente sola.

Esa noche, cuando entré en el dormitorio y no lo encontré allí suspiré entristecida. Byakko dormía tranquilamente sobre la alfombra y yo, me subí sobre la cama tapándome con las sábanas. Sintiendo como la culpabilidad se apoderaba de mí misma. Tal vez, estaba exagerando. Quizás me estuviese confundiendo cuando me sentí atraída por Sabo. Tal vez, en realidad, no me había enamorado de él sino que simplemente me había llamado la atención más de normal. Me mordí el labio sin dejar de pensar. Aquella noche no compartí cama con él pero tampoco pude dormir.

Y las noches siguientes fueron exactamente iguales. De hecho no le había visto fuera de una reunión sobre los planes para atacar Inzia. Si todo salía bien, el ejército de Shaéz que Jozu había estado preparando durante toda una semana, llegaría al amanecer a Munz. A partir de ahí solo tendríamos ese día para organizarnos y aprovisionarnos antes de partir. Zoro confiaba en llegar a las murallas de Inzia tres días después de salir de la ciudad. Luego, el plan era sencillo pero complejo a la vez. Teníamos que atravesar sus muros, y no solo liberar a los esclavos sino luchar contra un ejército bien armado y formado que los amos y el gobernante de Inzia, Crocodile, habían estado preparando justo para ese momento. Una vez que "ganásemos", que no podía ser de otra manera puesto que no teníamos un plan B, nos aseguraríamos de encerrar y ejecutar a todos los nobles escépticos. Enviaríamos a los heridos a Shaéz para asegurar su salud y su seguridad e intentaríamos levantar de alguna forma la ciudad. La idea, era permanecer allí hasta que el bebé naciera.

Me llevé una mano al vientre y suspiré antes echarme sobre las sábanas para intentar descansar otra noche más. Aunque sabía cómo los días anteriores, que sería complicado conciliar el sueño. Suspiré abatida. Nada estaba saliendo a derechas. No comprendía que había hecho mal para que los Dioses me estuviesen castigando de esa forma. Y la curandera me lo había advertido, si no dormía bien, repercutiría en el desarrollo del bebé así que, tenía que intentarlo por todos los medios.

Me tumbé de lado y me volví a girar pero nada. Suspiré agobiada llevándome hacía atrás el flequillo con la mano derecha. Y entonces, llamaron a la puerta del dormitorio. Me incorporé azorada. Quizás, había ocurrido algo urgente para que llamasen así de pronto a esas horas de la noche. Me coloqué una bata a toda prisa y abrí.

Mis ojos se clavaron sorprendidos en él. De repente no sabía qué decir o hacer.

-¿Puedo pasar o dormías?-Oírle hablar de aquella forma me hizo sentir tan especial como la primera vez que le había conocido. Sin mencionar palabra, me aparté para dejarle entrar. Cerré la puerta y observé expectante como recorría la habitación con sus esferas grises.

-¿Quieres beber algo?-Cuestioné. Asintió a esa proposición y yo, me acerqué a la mesa donde había algo de vino y frutas. Serví una copa y se la acerqué. Él la agarró para beber un largo sorbo. Después me miró serio y distante. Como lo llevaba haciendo desde el día en el que me sinceré con él.

-Me ha dicho la curandera que no estás durmiendo lo suficiente, ¿es cierto?-Se volvió sobre sus pies para dar una vuelta por el dormitorio mientras se acababa el líquido oscuro de la copa.

-Lo es. Pero no pasa nada. Estoy bien.-Respondí comprobando que nada había cambiado entre nosotros. Al contrario, el abismo parecía hacerse mucho más grande y profundo a medida que el tiempo pasaba.

-Quizás tu sí pero mi hijo necesita que descanses.-Se terminó el vino y soltó la copa sobre la mesa.-Así que hazlo.

-No es sencillo cuando no comparto la cama con mi marido.-Respondí tan fría como él.- ¿Crees que a mí no me encantaría dormir a todas horas?-Me crucé de brazos severa.-Es lo único que me pide tu hijo.-Recalqué aquellas últimas dos palabras.

-Sabes bien porque no dormimos juntos. No seas hipócrita.

-Pues no vengas a pedir imposibles. Cuando me sienta mejor, dormiré eso es todo lo que puedo decirte.-Él se acercó a mí lo suficiente como para que me sintiera cohibida. Me miró a los ojos circunspecto y yo, le respondí de la misma forma.

Y de pronto, sin previo aviso, las manos de Thatch se fundieron con mis mejillas. Su expresión molesta cambió a una mucho más amable.

-Lo del sueño es solo una excusa para venir a verte.-Confesó sus auténticas intenciones. Aunque yo ya las sabía.-Te echo de menos.-Afirmó. Descrucé los brazos.

-Y yo a ti…-Susurré. Lo decía de verdad. Me había acostumbrado tanto a tenerle, a tenernos, que todas esas noches me habían resultado desalentadoras sin él abrazándome, durmiendo conmigo o haciéndome el amor.

-A pesar de…-Dudó.

-Sigues siendo muy especial para mí, Thatch…-Le interrumpí. Él respiró hondo.-Además, eres el padre de mi primogénito. Es así. Nada de eso cambiará por mucho que haya aclarado lo que siento. A pesar de…-Sonreí sincera. Él unió su frente con la mía. Rozó su nariz con la mía. Descendió sus labios hasta los míos y los besó lleno de ternura.

Profundizamos el beso empezando a darle mucho más ritmo. Sus manos descendieron por mis hombros quitándome la bata. Sonreí mordiéndome el labio inferior riendo de forma juguetona entre sus besos. Él parecía más impaciente que nunca. Haciendo un poco de fuerza, me cogió en brazos y yo, enredé mis piernas en su cintura volviéndole a besar. Perdí mis dedos en el pelo de su nuca. Caminó conmigo hasta sentarse en la cama. Byakko soltó un bufido al vernos de reojo interrumpir un tanto su sueño.

Le quité la camisa a toda prisa y él me desabrochó los cordones del camisón aflojándolo en mis hombros. Me miraba desde abajo ansioso y con ganas de hacerme suya. En un rápido movimiento, me tumbó sobre la cama quitándome lo que me quedaba de ropa e hizo lo mismo con la suya. Luego se subió sobre mí colocándose entre mis piernas. Nuestra respiración, más agitada de lo normal, las velas y el calor que allí comenzaba a hacer, empezaron a cargar el ambiente.

Thatch descendió su mano derecha por mi cuerpo mientras perdía su boca, su lengua, en mis pechos. Mordiéndolos. Succionándolos. Saboreándolos. Sus dedos, se colaron en mi entrepierna robándome un suspiro cuando comprobó que estaba lista al introducir un par de ellos en mi feminidad. Se retiró un tanto y me miró a los ojos apoyando sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro.

Queríamos hacerlo. Los dos lo deseábamos con todo nuestro ser pero algo nos seguía frenando aun.

-¿Podrías volver a intentarlo…?-Susurró él observándome desde arriba. Estaba preocupado e inquieto. Sabía que no quería que me sintiera incómoda bajo ningún concepto. A pesar de todo lo que había dicho, Thatch seguía tan enamorado de mí como el primer día en el que compartirnos cama y estaba segura de que, había sido incapaz de dejar de pensar en nosotros. Él estaba allí porque quería entregarse todo lo que fuese necesario solo por tenerme para siempre entre sus brazos. Rocé con las yemas de mis dedos su mejilla derecha. Sonreí llena de ternura.

-No lo sé.-Me mordí el labio. Ante todo, debía seguir siendo sincera con él. No podía crearle unas expectativas que tal vez no se hiciesen luego realidad. De todas formas sabía, que una parte de mí no se había olvidado de él.-Pero, he comprobado que estar sin ti es…muy desolador. Es como si me arrancasen una parte de mí misma. Así que…supongo que, en el fondo de mí todavía hay algo que no quiere dejarte marchar. No sé qué es pero está ahí y duele un montón cuando te alejas de mi lado. Así que…podría…tal vez…-Me encogí de hombros. Él aflojó su expresión distante al comprobar mí sinceridad.-Además, hacer el amor contigo es increíble. ¿Qué mujer no echaría de menos eso?-Sonreí divertida intentando relajar un poco el ambiente tenso que se había formado entre los dos e inesperadamente él me siguió.

-Acepto ese tal vez.-Rozó su nariz con la mía antes de volver a besarme. Y justo, en ese instante, sentí como se adentraba en mi húmeda feminidad. Un gemido nació de mis labios. Además de otros tantos incluyendo algún que otro más cuando Thatch empezó a moverse pausadamente sobre mí cuerpo haciéndome estremecer.-Quiero que te quedes a mi lado siempre…Pase lo que pase…-Me susurró al oído en una de esas idas y venidas. Entre los suspiros, el calor, la rapidez, y el sudor de nuestra frente.-Prométemelo…-Frenó de repente, para mirarme a los ojos intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Te lo prometo.-Sonreí sincera.

Me encantaba. Todo lo que él era capaz de hacerme sentir justo en ese preciso instante era algo, por lo que estaba dispuesta a intentarlo de cualquier forma. Y sabía que había muchos más elementos que aún no había descubierto sobre lo que podía llegar a sentir por él. Cuando nos tumbamos sobre el colchón, exhaustos y tapados con las sábanas, nos dedicamos una sonrisa dándonos cuenta de que las cosas parecían haberse solucionado al menos un poco entre nosotros. Quizá no retomaríamos nuestra relación como cuando nos conocíamos pero el hecho de hacer algo para que no nos perdiéramos ya era un paso enorme.

Y entonces, salió un tema de conversación muy imprevisto para mí.

-Quiero que nuestro hijo se llame Bran.-Anunció tratando de recuperar el aliento. Me miró entusiasmado.

-¿Bran?-Arqueé las cejas llena de sorpresa.

-Sí.-Asintió fijando sus esferas grises unos instantes en el techo antes de volver a mí.-Dijiste que sería un varón y quiero que se llame así. ¿Qué te parece?

-Que no puedo decir nada en contra de eso.-Reí.-Si ese es tu deseo, así será.-Él se volvió incorporándose un tanto sobre uno de sus codos.

-También quiero que sea el tuyo, es nuestro hijo después de todo.-Colocó una mano sobre mi vientre.-Quiero que te guste tanto ese nombre como a mí.-Insistió feliz. Yo me mordí el labio volviendo a soltar una tintineante risita.

-Me gusta.

-¿De verdad?-Arqueó las cejas expectante. Yo asentí.

-Sí. Me encanta. Es el mejor nombre que podría tener.-Sonreí feliz sentándome sobre el colchón arropándome entre las sábanas.-Ya no soy capaz de imaginármelo con otro.-Llevé las manos hasta mi vientre sintiéndolo allí dentro mí.

Y en ese instante, él se incorporó, se acercó a mi estómago y depositó en él un beso por encima de la tela. Después, susurró bajito una expresión que iba directamente dirigida a él.

-Te quiero con toda mi alma Bran.-Sonreí enternecida nada más escucharle.-Vas a ser el niño más valiente y fuerte del mundo, estoy convencido de ello.-Me rozó el vientre con los dedos.-Y debes cuidar siempre de tu madre. Pase lo que pase.-Aquella expresión me apartó la línea curva de los labios.-Es la luz de este mundo y la mía. Así que, cuídala mucho hijo…-Volvió a depositar un pequeño beso antes de volverse hacia mí. El ambiente alegre había cambiado de pronto. Thatch estaba serio y en sus ojos de podía percibir cierto grado de preocupación. Me agarró de las mejillas clavando sus esferas en mí como si temiese no poder volver a verme después de esa noche.-Ten mucho cuidado a partir de mañana, mi amor.

-¿Tienes un mal presentimiento sobre Inzia?-Cuestioné un tanto abrumada.

-Sí.-Confirmó mis sospechas.-No quiero perderos a ninguno de los dos.-Sus dedos pasaron a esconderse entre la piel de mi cuello y mis rizos alborotados.-Prométeme que no te descuidarás ni un solo segundo ese día. No estoy dispuesto a dejaros ir.-Le agarré una de sus muñecas. Debía apartar la inquietud y el miedo de sus ojos si no, la misión sería mucho más complicada para ambos.-Sois mi familia.

Al oírle, sonreí feliz por escuchar esa afirmación de sus labios. Todo estaba arreglado entre nosotros después de esa frase. No había nada que cuestionar.

-Tú también tienes que tener cuidado. Es una situación peligrosa para todos. Pero estoy segura de que triunfaremos. Tenemos un ejército impresionante lleno de hombres y mujeres libres, fuertes, y valientes. Conquistaremos esa ciudad y tendremos muchos más hijos.-Asentí con orgullo.-Los Dioses están de nuestro lado. Estoy totalmente convencida…

Esas frases retumbaron en mi cabeza una y otra vez, justo en el instante en el que todo nuestro ejército se dispuso firme y decidido aquella mañana nublada delante de los gigantescos muros de Inzia.

Bajé del caballo y caminé un par de pasos hacia delante de la primera fila de soldados. Byakko me siguió y Zoro también lo hizo.

El silencio era inquietante y ensordecedor.

Arriba en las almenas, cientos de arqueros preparados a la señal de uno de los nobles seguidores de Crocodile, Daz Bones, esperaban listos para disparar.

-No muráis hoy, mi señora.-Oí a Zoro aconsejarme. Aunque también le había dado cierto toque de advertencia. Sonreí presuntuosa, segura de mí misma.

-Os tengo a mi lado Capitán, sé que eso no sucederá. Además, no voy a dejarme vencer. ¿Por quién me habéis tomado?-Él me devolvió la sonrisa.-¡Hombres libres de Tardith!-Alcé mi voz por encima del silencio.-¡A llegado el día de ponernos en pie y quitarnos por fin el peso que llevamos a nuestra espalda! ¡Levantad vuestras lanzas, vuestras espadas, arcos y escudos hoy lucharemos por los que no pueden hacerlo, por nuestras familias, por nuestros amigos y nuestro honor! ¡Arrancaremos las cadenas de sus manos, les despojaremos de su tiranía! ¡Hoy no será el día en el que desparezcamos en silencio en la oscuridad! ¡No nos iremos sin luchar y recuperar lo que es nuestro! ¡Hacia la victoria! ¡Por la libertad!

Byakko lanzó un sonoro rugido amenazador al viento. El grito de guerra alentando a cada una de mis palabras se escuchó a todo lo largo y ancho de nuestras filas. Estremeciendo a los soldados que allí había sobre las murallas. Nuestros hombres y mujeres orgullosos de ser quiénes eran y de lo que habían conseguido estaban allí dispuestos a cometer la mayor locura del mundo. Pero sobre todo, estaban preparados para morir.

Y yo también lo estaba.

-¡Apuntad!-Oí a Bones gritar a sus arqueros. Todos tensaron sus arcos listos para disparar a la señal de su señor.

-¡Preparaos!-Avisé.-¡Escudos!

-¡Escudos!-Zoro alzó aún más la voz a mi lado y de lejos, pude oír a Roy sobre el caballo repetir la misma orden recorriendo la primera fila de batalla.

-Bien, pararé la mayor cantidad de flechas posibles y luego abriré la puerta. ¡Debéis de avanzar inmediatamente sin esperarme a mí hay que entrar en la ciudad a toda costa! ¡Uniros a Brook de inmediato! ¡¿Entendido?!

-¡Mi grupo os protegerá mi señora!-Asintió Zoro. Yo le devolví la afirmación. Alcé mis manos con decisión hacia el cielo.

-¡Disparad! ¡Recargar y volved a disparar de inmediato!-Bones dio la orden y una lluvia de flechas oscureció el cielo y tapó casi por completo el sol.

Pero alcé una gigantesca barrera de agua que paró la gran mayoría de ellas. Mi ejército observaba expectante aquella increíble magia mientras aguardaban tras los escudos a más de una flecha que sí lograba traspasar mi barrera. Hubo muchos que cayeron en ese instante. Cuando la lluvia densa paró, el equipo de mi capitán nos protegió al tiempo que lanzaba una enorme ola contra la puerta de madera robusta y, empleando gran cantidad de poder mágico, la congelé hasta los cimientos. Tras un leve chasquido de mis dedos, rompí y agrieté cada punto de aquella puerta. Aunque no cayó por entero sí conseguí abrir un gran boquete en su punto más débil para que los soldados pudieran avanzar.

En cuanto se dio la señal, oí a Zoro y a Roy gritar.

-¡Avanzad!-Cientos de hombres furiosos obedecieron las órdenes aún bajo alguna lluvia más de flechas que yo, intentaba detener generando más de una barrera. Muchos intentaron subir con las escaleras de asalto que llevábamos.

-¡Catapultas!-Alcé la voz hacía otros superiores que fueron trasladando la noticia hasta llegar a las personas que se encargaban de prender gigantescas bolas con fuego y lanzarlas hacia las torres y las almenas.

Dos de los escuderos que me protegían cayeron por algunas flechas. Y de las puertas ya rotas, empezaron a salir soldados del enemigo. Desenvainé la espada que llevaba al cinto. Alcé mi mano hacia los que conseguían pasar las primeras líneas y me preparé. Byakko se colocó delante de mí listo para atacar a cualquiera que se nos acercase.

El humo, el polvo, la sangre y la muerte se abrieron paso a nuestro alrededor.


	25. Chapter 25

_Capítulo 25_

El problema no había sido finalmente llegar a Blarem. Si no todo lo que vendría a continuación. Porque, a pesar de que me había negado en rotundo una y otra vez al cien por cien, ella había insistido lo suficiente como para que finalmente tuviese que pisar esa dichosa ciudad. A pesar incluso de que le había advertido sobre aquello de que si veía a su abuelo las cosas no acabarían bien.

Creo que había algo en ella que hacía que no se fiara de mis amenazas.

-Puedes quedarte en una taberna si quieres. Conozco algunas realmente buenas y agradables.-Me dijo sonriente tras sentirse orgullosa por haberme arrastrado hasta allí. Fruncí el ceño molesto con la situación.

-Prefiero dormir en Trend.-Dije. A sabiendas de que en un pequeño pueblo granjero cercano, sería imposible que me encontrase con aquel gran señor.

-¡Oh vamos no seas así!-Se detuvo realmente indignada observándome con sus ojos azules escondidos tras la tela de su capucha.-Quiero que conozcas mi hogar.-Se acercó a mí más de la cuenta con esa sonrisa pícara en los labios.-Y quiero presentarte a mi familia.-Se alzó de puntillas y me besó.

-Eso suena muy formal.-Susurré sin dejar de arrugar la nariz. Yuuki rió girándose sobre sus pies para volver a caminar pero esta vez, sabiendo que ella no estaba realmente de broma, la agarré del brazo para retenerla.-Tenemos que hablar sobre ese asunto.-Dije en voz más baja de lo normal. A pesar de que nadie, con el ruido del mercado, podía oírnos realmente bien.

-¿De qué asunto?

-Sobre nosotros.-Confirmé. Ella cambió su expresión de feliz radiante por otra mucho más desconcertada. Hasta que después de analizar bien cada una de mis palabras, respiró hondo dándose cuenta de lo que trataba de decir.

-Ya.-Susurró seria.-Sabía que llegaría este momento.

-No voy a hablar sobre ello cuando crucemos las puertas de tu casa. No es mi deber estar ahí dentro y menos contigo, creando unas expectativas que…

-¿Podríamos hablarlo mientras comemos algo? ¿O tiene que ser ahora en mitad de la calle?-Cuestionó un tanto molesta y altiva llevándose las manos a la cintura.

-De acuerdo.-Asentí.

Y los dos nos dirigimos hacia la taberna más cercana. Nada más entrar, pedimos algo de comer y nos sentamos en la mesa que vimos más tranquila y alejada de todas las demás. Lo último que quería era que todos esos extraños lugareños que tal vez la conocían escuchasen algo que tuviese que ver con temas de cama o enredos. Así que, nada más traernos nuestro pedido, entrecerré con labios con la intención de decir algo pero ella, que me miraba con la nariz arrugada un tanto inquieta, se adelantó a todo lo que yo quería exponer.

-Tenemos que hablar definitivamente sobre esto.-Confirmó el objetivo de estar allí sentados el uno frente al otro, haciendo esperar al almuerzo. Se la notaba nerviosa y algo tensa.

-Sí, tenemos que hacerlo.-La seguí aunque intenté darle la mayor pausa posible a mis palabras para que se sintiera lo más a gusto posible.

Hubo un extraño silencio entre ambos durante unos segundos en los que parecía que ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de que debía decir o cómo debía empezar la conversación. Pero ella, dio el primer paso una vez más. Casi, como siempre lo había hecho desde que la conocía.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que hay entre nosotros?-Nos señaló. Yo fruncí el ceño tomándome la conversación quizá con más seriedad de la necesaria.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Necesitaba que concretara más. Bebí un sorbo de la jarra de cerveza que el camarero había puesto sobre la mesa.

-A que llevamos prácticamente desde que salimos de Klimberg compartiendo cama todas las noches. Y a que, en esos momentos, te he oído decir más de una vez que…

-Que te quiero.-Terminé la frase por ella al ver como se le subían los colores a las bonitas mejillas custodiadas por sus ojos azules. La vi morderse el labio agarrando los cubiertos con sus pequeñas manos.

-Sí.-Asintió.- ¿Qué significa eso para ti?-Se llevó algo de ensalada a la boca.

-No lo sé. Supongo que es una forma de demostrarte que…eres una mujer especial de verdad para mí.-Yuuki entrecerró los ojos desconcertada. Al parecer esperaba una respuesta mucho más romántica o tal vez elaborada pero yo prefería la simpleza a la complejidad.

-¿Y ya está?, ¿solo especial?, ¿qué demonios quieres decir con eso? ¿No sientes nada en realidad por…?-Las preguntas se arremolinaron en su boca.

-Verás Yuu…-la interrumpí acortándole el nombre para que intentara tranquilizarse,-nunca me he enamorado de ninguna mujer.-Confesé. Nada más oír aquella frase de mis labios la vi dejar de comer a la vez que me miraba realmente sorprendida.-Pero,-sonreí intentando calmar su escandalizada expresión,-cuando te conocí me di cuenta de que eras en cierto modo, diferente a todas las chicas con las que he estado a lo largo de mi vida. No eres una mujer cualquiera, has provocado que sienta cosas que no sabía que podía sentir.

-¿Cómo qué…?-Esperó expectante.

-Protección. Cariño. Respeto. Debilidad.-A cada palabra que pronunciaba ella relajaba sus facciones.-Siempre me ha dado igual acostarme con todas las mujeres del mundo y que se enterasen. Me daba lo mismo. Pero ahora, después de haber estado contigo, tengo la sensación de que una parte de mí ha cambiado. Hay algo que me empuja a compartir esas cosas contigo y con ninguna más.

-Sabes que eso no es lo único que me importa.-Entrecerré los ojos descolocado y ella me aclaró a qué se refería.-Yo…sí que siento muchas cosas por ti. Y…el amor está entre ellas.-Esa información no me sorprendió. Ya sabía que ella sentía algo, era consciente de ello cada vez que me miraba de aquella forma que me ponía los vellos de punta.-Aun no sé hasta qué punto pero, ese sentimiento está ahí.-Soltó los cubiertos recostándose sobre el respaldo de la silla.-Así que, si esos te quiero solo son muestras simples de cariño o si esto es solo sexo para ti y lo único que me diferencia de las demás es el hecho de que no puedes acostarte con otra estando conmigo por respeto o lo que sea, creo que…no deberíamos seguir avanzando.

-Pero quiero seguir avanzando.-La contradije. Ella me miró a los ojos con firmeza.-No solo quiero acostarme contigo. Quizá no pretendo nada formal o un compromiso grande pero…no quiero dejarte ir.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres que seamos entonces? Ni siquiera sabes si sientes algo por mí.

-Porque nunca he tenido que preocuparme por ese tipo de cosas.-Me acerqué a la mesa colocando mis codos sobre ella a la vez que me cruzaba de brazos. Sonreí.-Sin embargo, ahora desde que me he topado contigo, es distinto. No quiero un matrimonio. Pero quiero que seamos una pareja en la que pueda comprender qué es lo que siento. Quiero perderme contigo en este mundo. Quiero compartir todo lo que tengo contigo. Quiero que estés a mi lado, siempre. Quiero protegerte, cuidarte y…-Justo en ese momento, guardé silencio. Desvié mis ojos hacia otros lados de la taberna y empecé a pensar dándome cuenta de que, sin querer, solo con hablarlo, acababa de resolver qué era lo que me pasaba con ella. Qué era lo que sentía por ella y a qué habían venido todos aquellos te quiero que al principio me resultaban tan inconscientes pero que ahora se convertían de pronto en palabras con un valor incalculable.

-¿Y qué más…?-Ella rompió mi silencio. Volví a sus ojos. Sonreía orgullosa. Me había vencido. Y ni siquiera había podido defenderme de aquel devastador ataque.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?-Cuestioné realmente sorprendido. Creo que esa fue la primera vez que esbocé ese tipo de expresión delante de ella porque al momento, la oí reír. Esa tintineante y preciosa risa con la que cualquiera soñaría con escuchar cada día, cada minuto, cada segundo.

Y cuando se detuvo, ella se acercó risueña colando sus codos sobre la mesa. La miré intrigado esbozando una delgada línea curva con los labios.

-Magia…-Susurró divertida. Para luego echarse a reír una vez más. Suspiré sin poder dejar de observarla completamente hipnotizado. De pronto, sentía que con ella a mi lado, ya tenía absolutamente todo lo que quería en la vida.

-Termina con todo lo relacionado con el asunto de tu hermano cuanto antes.-Mencioné un poco más serio. Ella dejó a un lado las bromas.

-¿Por qué?-Se llevó un mechón de pelo suelto de su trenza tras la oreja.

-Quiero que nos vayamos lo más pronto posible de este lugar.-La expresión de Yuuki cambió a otra menos feliz.

-¿Acaso no te gusta mi ciudad?

-Lo que no me gusta es no poder estar contigo cada día que pasemos aquí.-Bebí observando como la sonrisa volvía a sus labios y sus ojos se llenaban de sorpresa.-Perdámonos cuanto antes y dejemos todo esto atrás. ¿A quién le importa?

-¿Y si no puede ser así?-Sabía que Yuuki no dejaba de pensar que tal vez, tendrían que estar más de lo necesario en Blarem. Encontrar a Sabo desde allí era una ardua tarea. Las comunicaciones entre los continentes nunca habían sido buenas.

-Tiene que ser así.-Afirmé.-Yo no puedo quedarme. Tengo que regresar con tu hermano. O el rey me matará por desobedecer su orden.

-Sí nos perdemos, ¿no será de esa forma también?-Ella sonrió. Y yo, sin importar quién hubiese a nuestro alrededor, sin importarme que ella fuese alguien notable allí, la agarre de la mano.

-Podría llegar a comprender esa parte.-Le susurré desviando mis ojos desde nuestras manos unidas hasta sus ojos.-Te quiero Yuu. Con todo lo que eso implica.

Su preciosa sonrisa se amplió llena de felicidad.

-Y yo a ti.-Se acercó un poco con la intención de acordar algo más.-Hagamos algo. Sé que no estabas dispuesto a presentarte delante de mi abuelo después de todo, pero te necesito allí.-Rozó sus dedos con el dorso de mi mano. Noté como se me aceleraba el corazón.-Prometo que acabaremos cuanto antes con todo esto y que no diré nada sobre nosotros. No estoy dispuesta a que me organicen otra boda con tanta rapidez.-Rió por lo bajo. Yo sonreí.

-¿De verdad quieres que vaya?

-Sí.-Asintió.-Quiero que vengas conmigo y que me detengas si las cosas se salen de control.-Bromeó y yo, sonreí.-Confío en ti más que en nadie.

Así que, en el momento en el que nuestros pies pisaron esa gigantesca casa, empecé a prevenir cualquier posible discusión. Pero, el recibimiento fue bastante inesperado.

-¡Yuu!-La voz de un muchacho de pelo negro y cara simpática le sacó una enorme sonrisa de alegría a la castaña que se adelantó a mis pasos para saludarle llena de efusividad.

-¡Luffy!-Los dos hermanos se abrazaron como si llevasen años sin verse. Parecía realmente alentador para ellos volver a estar uno al lado del otro.

-¡Escapaste!-Esbozó con orgullo.

-¿Creías que iba a quedarme allí como una buena chica sin hacer nada?-Rió tras separarse del abrazo.

-Mi señora, habéis regresado sana y salva.-La voz de aquel hombre rubio de mirada enamoradiza me dio un escalofrío. Y fruncí el ceño cuando la vi acercarse a él con una extraña sonrisa complacida en el rostro a la vez que le abrazaba casi con tanta fuerza como a su hermano. Por un momento, se me pasó por la cabeza el extraño pensamiento de que ellos fuesen algo más que un sirviente y una señorita. Torcí la expresión de la boca disgustado.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-Me cuestionó de pronto el hermano menor que se había acercado a mí. Iba a contestar cuando Yuuki se adelantó a mis palabras respondiendo a la pregunta que había formulado.

-Es un hombre del ejército de Ace. Le pidió que fuese a buscarme a Isgard para sacarme de allí. Me ayudó a escapar y me ha traído hasta aquí sana y salva, Lu.-El moreno me analizó a conciencia hasta que al final, soltó una carcajada que me sobresaltó. Después me tendió la mano con una sonrisa alegre de oreja a oreja. Mi nariz se arrugó más.

-Gracias por devolverla a casa. Estamos en deuda. Le debemos una…

-Law. Trafalgar Law.-Alcé la voz para decir mi nombre a la vez que le estrechaba la mano. Yuuki sonrió orgullosa asintiéndome con los dedos tras la espalda pero, el muchacho de cabellos rubios entrecerró los ojos con cierta sospecha desviando sus esferas desde las Yuuki hasta las mías. Por un momento me dio la sensación de que percibía la forma que tenía Yuu de mirarme. Eso era un problema sin duda sin embargo, esbozó otra pregunta completamente diferente a la esperada.

-¿Cómo dio Ace con vos?-Cuestionó uniéndose a la conversación.

-El rey Marco me ordenó que fuese a Mansem a apoyar su causa.

-Pero tenéis acento de Isgard. ¿No seréis un espía tal vez?-Yuuki entreabrió los labios para describir una respuesta más pero esta vez, yo me adelanté.

-Huí de Mansem por las guerras civiles cuando era un niño. Assiah es mi hogar desde entonces.-Intenté parecer lo menos serio y frío posible. Pero tampoco comprendía exactamente por qué un sirviente se atrevía a hablar de esa forma tan descarada con alguien por encima de su rango.

-Creo que deberíamos de dejar a un lado ese tipo de preguntas tan personales.-Yuuki se volvió hacia Sanji diciendo aquello con cierto grado de advertencia. Él la miró fijamente durante unos segundos hasta que habló.

-Por supuesto mi señora.-Asintió.

-¡Bien! ¡Organicemos una fiesta para celebrar tu regreso!-Rió Luffy con energía.

-Me parece bien pero antes, creo que deberíamos de descansar, ¿no?-Afirmé con el rostro a la pregunta de Yuu que volvía a sonreírme con toda la normalidad del mundo.-Y yo tengo que hablar con el abuelo.-Frunció el ceño de pronto cruzándose de brazos.

-Se merece un buen regaño.-Corroboró el moreno aprobando su oración.

Y así fue. Nunca me había sentido más incómodo e incluso molesto como cuando presencié aquella discusión que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Ese hombre era demasiado convencional y conservador para tener a todos aquellos nietos tan diferentes con respecto a su manera de ver el mundo.

-¡¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste?! ¡¿Acaso solo soy un objeto?!-Chilló Yuu y las paredes del gran salón retumbaron. Los guardias observaban la situación de reojo con cierto temor. Y yo, allí plantado tras ella, me sentía completamente fuera de lugar.

-No digas esas barbaridades Yuuki.-El hombre se levantó de su asiento y descendió el par de escalones que le separaban del nivel normal del suelo.-No eres un objeto. Pero tienes que comprender que una alianza…

-¡Una alianza es genial! Es algo realmente maravilloso aliarse con los demás reinos para ser más fuertes y estar más unidos ¡pero no de esta manera!-Garp rodó los ojos.-Nos mentiste a Sabo y a mí. Nos llevaste a una trampa. ¡Tú! ¡Qué se supone que tienes que cuidarnos! ¡Que eres de nuestra propia familia! Has enviado a tu nieto a Tardith para acabar con la vida de una mujer ¡cuyo único poder es hacer a este asqueroso mundo un poco mejor! ¡¿Crees que eso es algo que podría ser?! ¡¿Piensas que tu nieto es un vil asesino?!-Le señaló furiosa. Nunca la había visto tan enfadada e irascible como en aquel preciso instante.

-No. Sé que quizás no he tomado los mejores medios pero era necesario.

-¿Por qué?

-Te habrías negado. Sabo se habría negado. Y eso es algo que no nos podíamos permitir. Tenemos que controlar a Sakazuki de alguna forma, si se alía con ese mago oscuro de Mansem enlazaremos una guerra con otra y eso es algo que no conviene bajo ninguna circunstancia. Esa unión era la mejor opción para todos. La única forma de hacer que Akainu no intente dar un golpe mayor. Un matrimonio es una promesa y un compromiso con los Dioses muy fuerte que si lo quebranta y les enfurece, solo le traerá desgracias. Pero para que eso fuese fiable, teníamos que entregar a alguien de alta cuna muy importante e imprescindible para ambos reinos.

-Y me elegiste a mí…-Yuu aflojó su tono de voz lleno de incredulidad.

-Eres la mujer más querida de Blarem. Mi única nieta. Y estaba convencido de que harías la vida de las personas de Klimberg mucho más esperanzadora y tranquila. Pensé que serías capaz de apaciguar sus corazones, de hacer que quisieran vivir un poco más.

La vi suspirar sin saber cómo seguir. Así que, al darme cuenta de ello, me adelanté hasta colocarme justo a su lado.

-No nos conocemos mi señor,-hice una reverencia,-soy Trafalgar Law. He traído a su nieta desde Isgard hasta aquí por orden del Comandante Portgas D. Ace. Y tengo que decirle algo,-el señor de Blarem clavó sus ojos en mí serio e impasible,-¿no tiene idea de quién era el prometido de su nieta cierto? Su nombre es Kid Sakazuki. Es hijo menor de Akainu y es, una auténtica bestia, violento, cruel y en muchas ocasiones demasiado despiadado. Ha esclavizado y matado al triple de hombres de los que usted imagina.-Observé de reojo a Yuuki agachar el rostro.-Comprendo la necesidad de las alianzas para fortalecer o controlar ciertos reinos pero, a costa del sacrificio de sus seres queridos, no es viable, ¿no cree?

-El sacrificio siempre es necesario si con ello conseguimos que todo siga en paz. Yo me sacrifiqué en mi juventud en contadas ocasiones muchacho. No creas que me hacía gracia enviar a mi nieta a un matrimonio infeliz o a mi nieto al otro lado del mar a una misión suicida pero…

-Has jugado con nosotros.-Le interrumpió Yuu.-Puedes decir lo que quieras. Plantear la mejor excusa del mundo pero lo has hecho. He vivido los últimos meses encerrada en una maldita habitación bajo llave con la esperanza de que por las noches no viniesen a violarme o a matarme. Has hecho que mi hermano mayor ponga su vida en juego sin sentido. ¿No te has preguntado por qué no ha regresado aun?-El rostro del viejo Garp se desencajó.-Hay una posibilidad gigantesca de que esté muerto.-El tono de voz se le quebró. Respiré hondo.-Y eso, no os lo perdonaré. Podéis hacer lo que os plazca conmigo pero…si no regresa…te juro, abuelo, que no volverás a verme nunca más.

-No deberías de subestimar a tu hermano mayor. Sabo es un buen guerrero y un estratega excelente. Sería el mejor Comandante o General del mundo si él quisiera serlo. Es incluso mejor que Ace.-Mencionó.-Es improbable que se haya dejado vencer sin más.

-Ha ido contra un ejército, ¿es que no lo veis?-Frunció el ceño.

-Nunca le has visto luchar contra un batallón como yo. Estoy convencido de que regresará.-Asintió solemne.

-Pues más os vale. Estoy aquí para buscarle. Debe saber que estoy a salvo para que no cometa esa imprudencia.

-¡No harás nada Yuu!-Garp alzó su voz. Parecía haberse molestado con aquella última afirmación.

-¡Ella no debe morir!-Le contestó en el mismo tono arrugando su bonita nariz.-Es la esperanza para el mundo. Es la única persona que piensa en el pueblo, en las personas, en la auténtica paz y libertad.

-¡¿Es qué no lo comprendes?! Si esa mujer pisa este continente, será la ruina.

-No.-Negó.-Estáis muy equivocado abuelo. La sangre, la guerra que traerá solo va a servir para que el mundo en el que vivimos sea un lugar mejor. Toda la oscuridad, esos reyes que esperan sentados en sus bonitos tronos mientras la gente muere de hambre, desaparecerán. Y creo, sinceramente que cuando llegue ese momento, tendréis que elegir al mejor bando. Supongo que ya puedes imaginarte de parte de quién estará esta familia.-Sonreí al oírla lleno de orgullo. Cada día que pasaba conocía un poco mejor a la mujer con la que quería ver el mundo. Era tan singular su forma de ser que imponía hasta cierto respeto. Y yo, la admiraba por ello. Era fuerte y valiente. Si supiese luchar, sería una guerrera fabulosa, pensé.-Así que será mejor que intentemos dar con Sabo cuanto antes.-Se giró sobre sus pies, aun molesta, y comenzó a caminar por el enorme salón hacia la salida. La seguí. Sin embargo, nuestras botas se detuvieron en seco cuando el viejo señor de Blarem alzó la voz otra vez.

-Hay algo más.-Mencionó. Nos volvimos.-Más bien hay dos cosas más que debes saber.

-¿Qué…?

-El compromiso sigue en pie.-Al oírle fruncí el ceño. Ella se adelantó hasta llegar a mí. Me agarró un poco del brazo para que me tranquilizase y dio dos pasos más.

-¿Cómo dice…?

-Que sigue en pie.-Repitió.-Tú no has accedido, pero Ace sí.-Yuu entrecerró los ojos desconcertada por la noticia.-Tu hermano se casará para que tú no tengas que hacerlo.-Confirmó.-Se unirá en matrimonio con Ai Sakazuki. Recobraremos la confianza del rey de Isgard y por supuesto, intentaremos que esto sirva para mantener la paz y que ese hombre que lleva de aliado a un mago oscuro, no suponga un problema.

-¿Ace ha aceptado esa propuesta? Pero, no puede hacerlo.-Negó.-Es el Comandante de Assiah, no puede casarse o heredar…

-Sabo se quedará con ese puesto, debiéndole al rey Marco fidelidad y Ace heredará Blarem. Todo está acordado. En cuanto tu hermano regrese de Tardith, llevaremos a cabo todas las ceremonias que sean necesarias para conseguir nuestros objetivos. Pero me temo…-suspiró abatido. Cada noticia era más desalentadora que la anterior,-que como castigo a tu huida, mi querida nieta, es mi deber anunciarte que no podrás heredar Blarem en caso de que no haya más herederos. Si todos morimos, el rey te arrebatará estas tierras. No te confiará la ciudad, ni siquiera a tus hijos o nietos. Otra familia, nos reemplazará.

Yuuki negó. Después agachó el rostro. Parecía ser demasiada información que asimilar en muy poco tiempo. Hasta que al final, pude oírla sollozar y supuse, que había empezado a llorar de la propia impotencia.

-Eres cruel.-Esbozó. Garp respiró hondo rendido. Imaginé que a pesar de todo, le dolía enormemente hacerle tanto daño a sus seres queridos aunque fuese por un bien mayor. Yo sabía que en realidad, lo único que él quería era que todos estuviesen a salvo. En eso se parecía a mi padre con creces. Así que después de oír sus argumentos, ya no estaba tan molesto con él a pesar de los medios que había puesto para proteger a su familia. Pero Yuuki estaba demasiado enfadada con él como para comprender esa parte.-Eres el hombre más cruel del mundo con tu familia. Nos utilizas. Juegas con nosotros. Te diviertes colocándonos a cada uno en una casilla de tu estúpido juego. Sin que podamos siquiera quejarnos, opinar o decidir estar a favor o en contra. Una obligación tras otra.

-Cielo, el rey…-Intentó excusarse, pero Yuu alzó la voz una vez más.

-Eres igual que él. Aunque te pida todas esas cosas, tú no eres capaz de hacer nada o de llevarle la contraria. ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan ruin e hipócrita?!-Le noté la angustia en el corazón. Me acerqué a ella y esta vez, fui yo la que la agarré del brazo. Al notar mi presencia, intentó recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración.-Te odio.-El rostro de Garp se llenó de pena y remordimientos. Ella se sorbió la nariz y, sin más, se soltó de mi sujeción y salimos definitivamente de aquel lugar.

En cuanto estuvimos fuera, sin mediar palabra, Yuu avanzó por los pasillos a toda velocidad hasta llegar a su habitación, abrió la puerta y dio un par de vueltas por ella sin poder dejar de llorar como si fuera una niña.

-Yuuki…-Me acerqué a ella, la agarré de los brazos para detenerla e intenté buscar su mirada subiendo mis dedos hasta sus mejillas para apartarle todo rastro de lágrimas.

-¿Cómo puede hacernos esto…?-La rabia se aferró a su tono de voz. Suspiré.

-Hay personas que solo ven el bien común aunque eso suponga un mal menor para otros. El sentido de libertad de tu abuelo es evitar los conflictos a toda costa. Además, solo quiere protegeros.

-Ya sé. Sé todo eso. He entendido a la perfección esa parte. Pero, ¿por qué Ace ha aceptado? Odia a esa mujer. Ni siquiera le gusta. ¿Cómo ha podido parecerle bien?

-Porque te quiere. Y para él es más importante que estés a salvo que su propia felicidad.-Aparté las últimas lágrimas que rozaron sus pómulos.

-Yo no quiero que sea infeliz por mi culpa.-Se mordió el labio. Uní mi frente con la de ella.

-Habla con él. Dile que estás aquí. Que le necesitas. Pídele que vuelva al menos unos días para que te de algún motivo más.-Cerró los ojos. Se sorbió la nariz.

-Sabo tampoco querrá ser el Comandante de ningún ejército.-Sonrió con ironía.-Ojalá hubiésemos nacido simplemente siendo personas comunes sin ningún deber.-En ese momento, la abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

-No digas tonterías. Eres muy afortunada. Tienes la opción de elegir y negarte. Cuando eres un simple pueblerino, eso está completamente descartado.-Sonreí lleno de sarcasmo.-Todo saldrá bien.-Me retiré de ella volviendo a agarrarla de los brazos.-Y yo estoy aquí para lo que necesites, ¿de acuerdo?-Ella dejó de llorar y asintió.-Ahora busquemos una forma de contactar con tu hermano.

-Sí.-Asintió.-Podríamos intentar enviarle un mensaje por mar.-Esa primera opción me pareció bien. Había que emplear todas las estrategias posibles para que de alguna forma, supiese que ella estaba a salvo. Así que era un buen comienzo.

-Escríbelo. Iremos a enviarlo cuanto antes. ¿Conocemos a algún comerciante de confianza que pueda hacérselo llegar?

-Podría hablar con un par si es que siguen por aquí.-Dijo a la vez que se sentaba sobre su escritorio con papel y pluma mucho más animada.

-Escribe algo para Ace. Podemos enviar algún pájaro.-Ella asintió.

Sonreí más tranquilo al verla escribir con ganas. Sabía que tarde o temprano se le pasaría en enfado pero mientras tanto lo mejor era que estuviese distraída a toda costa.


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

Nada más abrir los ojos me di cuenta de que estaba en una habitación completamente desconocida para mí y que, para colmo me dolía a horrores el hombro izquierdo y la pierna derecha. Intenté incorporarme sin obtener resultados al principio. Tenía todos los músculos entumecidos. Suspiré cerrando de nuevo los ojos llevándome el brazo no herido a la frente y rememoré el combate contra aquel hombre que había intentado matarnos por ese dichoso objeto. Deseaba por todos los medios que funcionase y que todas aquellas heridas hubiesen merecido la pena.

De repente, oí, tras la ventana abierta que tenía sobre la cama, la voz de un hombre reuniendo a un grupo de soldados. Hice el esfuerzo sobre humano de incorporarme sobre el colchón. Necesitaba saber que había ocurrido con las calles llenas de muertos. Respiré profundamente destensando la espalda.

Pero, al asomarme, no vi absolutamente a nadie desfallecido sobre la calzada. La gente había vuelto a la normalidad. Unos caminaban y otros vendían. Al parecer llevaba más de un día durmiendo y aquella casa estaba situada muy cerca de donde había ocurrido el incidente. Así que pensé, que posiblemente era un vecino el que nos había acogido, amablemente, bajo el techo de su hogar.

-Hay menos soldados desde hace tres días Capitán.-Oí a uno decir subido a su caballo.-Y no sabemos si los que están ayudando en Inzia regresaran así que creo que deberíamos de empezar a reclutar cuanto antes. Por la seguridad de nuestro pueblo, señor. Si tenemos un incidente como el de hace una semana, no sabemos si podremos defendernos.

-Muy bien. Reunamos a todos los que quieran presentarse esta tarde. Habla con el Gobernador.-Dijo el Capitán. El muchacho asintió y se perdió entre los viandantes.

Yo me alejé de la ventana aun con el corazón latiéndome a un ritmo poco normal. Acababa de darme cuenta de dos cosas. Hacía diez días que había dejado a Nerumi en Shaéz por lo tanto, ¿me había tirado seis dormido?, ¿cómo era eso posible? Miré inquieto a cada rincón de aquella habitación. No solo me daba cuenta de eso si no de que, también, ella estaría en ese preciso momento a las puertas de esa ciudad impenetrable tratando de atravesar sus muros. Arriesgando su vida y la de su hijo. Luchando por la justicia y la libertad contra hombres muy peligrosos. Y yo, estaba allí como un completo idiota sin poder ayudarla o protegerla. Me había pasado seis días en la cama como si no tuviese otra cosa en ese maldito mundo qué hacer salvo eso. Chisté con la lengua molesto conmigo mismo y preocupado a la vez. Rezaría a todos los Dioses para que la protegieran como fuese. Ella no podía morir. Si caía en aquella batalla no solo sería una pérdida horrible para el mundo sino también para mí mismo. Estaba seguro de que no podría soportarlo. No poder mirarla a los ojos, tocarla u oír su voz otra vez…sería un infierno…

-Por favor…-Murmuré.-Ten mucho cuidado…-Me miré las palmas de las manos frustrado. Cerré los puños. Respiré hondo intentando evadirme de todos esos malos presentimientos que se apoderaban de mi mente firme. Traté de pensar en Yuuki y en mi misión. Mientras antes acabara con ella, antes podría volver al lado de Nerumi. Así que, debía de levantarme de esa cama de una vez y averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo.

Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par. Por ella, entró una joven morena de bonitos ojos marrones. Me sonrió sorprendida y aliviada.

-¡Mi señora!, ¡se ha despertado!-Avisó pasillo abajo para después avanzar hacia mí empezando a palparme los vendajes de hombro, rozándome con sus dedos la piel. Eso me puso un tanto nervioso pero aun así, solo esbocé una ligera sonrisa atrevida.

-¿Quién sois?-Susurré con un tono ciertamente neutro pero aprecié como ella se sonrojaba un tanto.

-Me llamo Noah mi señor.-Deslizó las vendas por mi hombro dejando al descubierto la fea herida que parecía cicatrizar maravillosamente bien.-Os acogimos mi hermana y yo después del incidente del otro día.-Me miró a los ojos con una preciosa sonrisa a la vez que se sentaba al borde del colchón y aplicaba un ungüento que traía entre los dedos, con unos suaves toques.

-Os lo agradeceré eternamente Noah.-Respondí.-Me habéis salvado la vida. No lo olvidaré.-Ella se mordió el labio risueña, apartándome la vista y siguiendo con su labor.-Pero decidme algo más, no me dejéis con tantas dudas.-Sus ojos oscuros se volvieron hacia mí curiosos.

-¿Qué queréis saber?-Contestó resuelta.

-¿Qué ocurrió después de que apresaran a esos locos?

-Al parecer uno de ellos estaba muerto. Le encontraron en un callejón con un corte limpio en el cuello.-Recordaba perfectamente ese momento por el dolor de mi pierna derecha.-Y a la otra la colgaron hace tres días.-Contestó.-Vos lleváis durmiendo seis. Habéis perdido mucha sangre y os subió la fiebre de la infección de las heridas. Pero, con algo de fuego conseguimos cauterizarlas y empezamos a vigilarle la calentura y a cambiarle los vendajes una vez al día.

-¿Sois curandera?-Ella negó.

-No, pero mis padres tenían un puesto de ungüentos y remedios para algunos males así que, he aprendido mucho sobre ese mundo en mi niñez, mi señor.

-Pues gracias una vez más. He tenido mucha suerte de encontraros.-Sonreí sincero, ella me siguió llevándose con gracia un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. Yo amplié la línea curva de mis labios al darme cuenta de lo guapa que era. A pesar de todo lo que sentía por Nerumi, y como no era de piedra, además de que llevaba días por no decir semanas sin probar a una mujer, saqué mi lengua atrevida a pasear.

-¿Estáis casada?-Mi indiscreción no tenía límites.

-¿Cómo dice…?-Respondió ella observándome realmente sorprendida.

-Perdonad. No quería ofenderos he pensado que tal vez a vuestro marido le molestaría veros en esta situación con un extraño.-Bromeé. Los colores aumentaron de intensidad en las mejillas de la joven Noah.

-No estoy casada pero es un poco atrevido por vuestra parte preguntar algo así sin más a alguien a quien solo conocéis de un par de parpadeos, mi señor.-Esbozó. Esa respuesta irónica me sacó una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica. A sabiendas de que Nerumi habría respondido de una forma similar o algo aun con más orgullo.

-Tenéis razón. Perdonadme.-Ella asintió aplicando esta vez el ungüento en el agujero que cicatrizaba en mi pierna. Había vuelto a vendarme el hombro izquierdo con bastante eficacia.-Aunque…-Quise insistir.

-Dejad de coquetear Sabo de Blarem.-La voz de Robin se alzó en el dormitorio y de repente, me di cuenta de lo poco que la echaba de menos. Suspiré rendido.

-No estaba coqueteando.-Mentí aunque sabía que ella leería en mi mente la verdad. Noah rió bajito. Robin suspiró. Estaba claro que no quería ponerse a luchar contra mí.

-Deberíamos de hablar.-Intercedió Robin de nuevo.-Noah, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas?-La muchacha asintió sin dudar. Terminó su labor y salió del dormitorio abandonándome a mi suerte con la maga de las palabras.

-¿Y bien?, ¿la _Methiria_ ha dado resultados?-Empecé preguntando lo más directamente posible al ver como ella no decía nada y se concentraba solo en mirarme.

-Me temo que esa bola de cristal no era una _Methiria._ -Nada más oírla sentí una fuerte punzada en el corazón. Todo lo que habíamos hecho había sido, ¿para nada? Me estremecí. Eso no podía ser cierto.

-Pero… ¿cómo es posible?, ¿no sentiste su poder mágico?-Entrecerré los ojos un tanto frustrado. No comprendía entonces a qué había venido tanto alboroto.

-Las _Methirias_ son difíciles de encontrar porque tienen el poder mágico apagado hasta el primer uso. He intentado utilizarla y ponerme en contacto con magos que conozco pero…no ha dado resultado.

-Eso quiere decir…que no podré contactar con mi hermana…-Confirmé mis sospechas.

-Me temo que no.-Murmuró Robin soltando un largo suspiro.

-Así que definitivamente tendré que regresar a Blarem…-Susurré entristecido. Si eso era así, finalmente la posibilidad de volver con Nerumi en un periodo breve de tiempo ya era prácticamente imposible. Seguramente no la vería en meses. Algo me decía que debía de arreglar algunas cosas antes de volver a pisar Tardith. Aunque de todas formas, tenía que hacerlo sin pensar en las consecuencias. Al fin y al cabo se trataba de mi hermana pequeña y ella, también lo era todo para mí. No podía abandonarla a su suerte en Isgard. Debía regresar a mi ciudad y desde ahí intentar interceder para liberarla. Esa era, la única opción que me quedaba.

Mis esperanzas se esfumaron de un plumazo.

-He intentado,-me pidió permiso para sentarse sobre la cama y yo asentí,-buscar otras o saber dónde podría encontrarlas mientras estabas recuperándote pero…no hay ningún rastro...Parece que incluso esos cazas tesoros del mago oscuro estaban tras una pista falsa. Lo siento mucho.-Me dedicó una mirada nueva llena de comprensión.

-No te preocupes. Las posibilidades eran muy bajas de todas formas, ¿no?-Robin asintió.-Entonces no hay más que hablar.-Suspiré vencido. Tal vez había sido una mala idea desde el principio. Tal vez debí irme hacía Menithez aun sabiendo que existía esa efímera posibilidad. Pero…en realidad, nunca quise perder la esperanza. No quería irme de Tardith. No quería dejarla a ella bajo ningún concepto después de todas las cosas que le había prometido. Era como si la abandonase. Me mordí el labio dándome cuenta de que todo estaba saliendo del revés…

-Sin embargo, hay algo que quiero darte.-Robin me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa más animada. Alcé mis ojos hacia ella desconcertado.-Para compensarte el hecho de que no he podido ayudarte a encontrar a vuestra hermana.-Elevó su mano abriéndola. En su palma había una pequeña bolita de colores naranjas, intensos. No había visto nada igual. Era como una uva con un extraño color. Entrecerré los ojos lleno de intriga.-La encontré en la bolsa que sustrajimos a ese caza tesoros en el bazar.-Me explicó.-Es una fruta mágica.-La soltó sobre mi mano y yo, la analicé.-Solo hay cuatro en el mundo. Y si esa perece, solo quedaran tres. Cuando las tres desaparecen, en algún lugar desconocido del mundo las cuatro vuelven a nacer al mismo tiempo. Se llaman _Akumas._ -Esa pequeña disponibilidad me sorprendió realmente. Cuatro era un número minúsculo en comparación con la cantidad de miles de personas que habitaban todas las tierras de nuestros reinos. Me la llevé a la nariz. No olía a nada y noté que estaba parcialmente dura cuando la apreté con los dedos.

-¿Y qué hace?-Pregunté realmente curioso.

-Te convierte en un mago.-Soltó la primicia como si tal cosa y sonrió sobre todo, al ver la cara de completa incredulidad que estaba poniendo justamente en ese momento.

-Eso es imposible.-Dije escéptico.-La magia se hereda por lazos de sangre. Todo el mundo sabe eso.

-Pero con estas esferas existe la posibilidad de adquirirla de otra forma. Verás,-escuché con atención,-hay cuatro magias elementales y originarias que a la vez componen los elementos de los Dioses que crearon este mundo. La de la naturaleza o tierra, la de agua, la de fuego y la de viento. Se supone que todas las demás corrientes mágicas parten de alguna forma de estos elementos. La magia de vida partió de la mezcla de magias de naturaleza y agua, por ejemplo. Y así hasta muchas otras un poco más complejas como la que yo utilizo. Se supone que la mía viene de la magia elemental de viento.-Asentí a su clase magistral.-Esta fruta te concede la posibilidad de convertirte en un mago de cualquiera de esas cuatro magias elementales que esté libre. Es decir, cuyos protectores hayan muerto y estos no tengan descendientes.-Sonrió al verme más atento que nunca a sus palabras. Supuse que era el mejor alumno que había tenido jamás.-Existe la posibilidad de que la comas y heredes el poder que esté libre o de que no suceda nada. Eso último querrá decirnos que los cuatro elementos están protegidos y a buen recaudo de sus magos.

-Seguramente la llevarían bien escondida para que su amo y señor la comiera.-Chisté.-Eso sería realmente peligroso.-Ella asintió a mi hipótesis.

-Estaba metida en una caja con un cierre de protección mágico bastante complejo. Has tenido suerte de que yo pueda ser capaz de leerlo todo.-Esbozó orgullosa de su logro.

-Pero me la das a mí…-Arrugué la nariz.- ¿Cómo sabes que no soy tan peligroso como ese hombre?

-Porque haces cosas que solo una persona honorable haría. Has dejado atrás al amor de tu vida para salvar a tu familia. Es no lo hace alguien a quién le acompaña un mago oscuro.-Suspiré pensando durante unos segundos en Nerumi y en mi estúpido intento de asesinato. Estaba claro que si hubiese ido ese hombre a por ella lo habría hecho y fin. Pero…

-Tú te enamoraste de ella. Por eso no has podido hacerlo.-Respondió Robin a mis pensamientos.

-No es honorable mentir. Ni traicionar. Y yo…he hecho ambas cosas…-Observé frustrado la pequeña fruta entre mis dedos.

-Aun en contra de tus ideales y de tu forma de ser. Además, has sabido rectificar a tiempo. Todos nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Seguro que los Dioses se están dando cuenta de las cosas buenas que estás haciendo y te perdonaran.

-No es…ese perdón el que me preocupa. Nunca he sido realmente muy fiel a los Dioses. Me inquieta otra cosa; si ella se enterase, sé que no confiaría nunca más en mí y sería incapaz de perdonarme.-Suspiré rendido. Esa posibilidad existía y estaba convencido de que sería decepcionante para ella y frustrante para mí.

-Ahora está ocupada luchando en Inzia. Estoy segura de que eres el menor de sus problemas.-Robin me agarró de la muñeca dedicándome una mirada llena de empatía y comprensión. Yo sonreí. Tenía que dejar de sentirme culpable por todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor o no podría seguir avanzando.

-¿Y por qué no la comes tú?-Cambié de tema radicalmente volviendo a la pequeña esfera intentando apartar de mi mente todos los pensamientos negativos que tenía.

-Porque yo ya soy una maga. No podría hacerlo.-Me contestó como si fuera un niño que asiste a clase por primera vez. Pero yo, en vez de molestarme por ello, volví a mirar esa diminuta esfera con recelo y dudas. No estaba seguro de nada. Era demasiada información para mí.

-¿Podría morir si me la como?-Esa era una de las incertidumbres más importantes no obstante, Robin rió ante la pregunta. Fruncí el ceño. Tampoco me hacía gracia que se riesen de mí como si fuera estúpido. Resoplé y ella intentó calmarse.

-No podrías morir de ninguna de las maneras.-Confirmó cuando dejó de reírse.-La magia solo podría matarte si la extralimitas más allá del poder que hayas desarrollado. Es lo que se llama "gastar el poder mágico".

-Eso suena muy complejo y aterrador.-Arrugué la nariz fijándome de nuevo en la fruta.

-Probadla. Saldremos de dudas. Serás un privilegiado. Adquirirás un poder incalculable. Serás más fuerte para proteger a todas esas personas por las que quieres luchar si lo consigues. El señor de Blarem querrá respaldar a su pueblo y a su familia a toda costa, imagino.-Esas últimas frases captaron realmente mi atención. No había cosa que más quisiera en el mundo que cuidar de mis seres queridos y sabía que mis habilidades y la forma que tenía de luchar estaban bien pero, si le añadía la magia…tal vez…

-De acuerdo, lo haré.-Robin sonrió complacida. Aunque supuse que ya sabía que esa sería mi respuesta con tan solo mirarla a los ojos.

-Adelante.

Me llevé a los labios la esfera y pasé mi lengua por ella frunciendo el ceño. No sabía a nada. Así que me la metí en la boca de lleno y sin masticarla siquiera, me la tragué. Los dos, esperamos expectantes a que algo ocurriese pero nada pasó. Lo único que sentía era una fuerte sensación de resquemor dentro de mi estómago. Como si me ardiese tanto como aquellas veces en las que comía algo con mucho picante.

-¿Y bien?

-Pues…no sé…-Susurré desconcertado.- ¿Cómo se comprueba?

-Intenta concentrarte a ver si sientes alguna corriente mágica.

-¿Cómo es una corriente mágica? No puedo concentrarme en algo que no he visto nunca.

-¿Cómo creemos en los Dioses y en sus historias si nunca los hemos visto o hemos participado en ellas?-Me respondió arqueando las cejas interrogante.-No preguntes más y déjate llevar. Cierra los ojos y guíate por esto.-Apoyó la mano sobre mi corazón unos segundos. Yo guardé silencio, suspiré y bajé los párpados intentando concentrarme en algo que no sabía siquiera si existía.

Y, de repente, sentí como una gigantesca cinta de luz brillante recorría cada parte de mi ser de punta a punta. Me notaba más vivo, con más energía y poder. Investigué en el fondo de esa enorme oleada de sensaciones. Si aquello era magia significaba que alguna de ellas había quedado completamente libre. Estaba claro que no sería la de agua, Nerumi poseía aquel poder; ni la de tierra, sabía que Ace tenía entre sus filas a una maga de ese elemento. Así que solo me quedaban dos posibilidades.

Y entonces, al abrir los ojos, me encontré a mí mismo frente a una enorme puerta dorada. Recargada hasta la saciedad de muchos elementos decorativos relacionados con dragones y otro tipo de reptiles. A mí alrededor, todo era de un blanco brillante e inquietante. El silencio se alzaba ante mí hasta que la puerta se abrió y por ella salieron unas especies de esferas luminosas que me rodearon. Bajo mis pies se formó un círculo lleno de runas y una lengua antigua que yo no comprendía. Fruncí el ceño cuando la temperatura empezó a aumentar bajo mis pies pero, no me aparté. No me quemaba.

De pronto, de las propias maderas doradas que se habían abierto, un ser gigantesco acompañado de un elemental de fuego descendieron las escaleras y se acercaron hasta llegar a mí. No tenía un aspecto monstruoso pero tampoco amigable. Alcé mis ojos hacia él y por inercia me llevé una mano al cinto para agarrar mi tubo de metal. Sin embargo, no estaba allí. Y mi daga tampoco. Eso sería un problema si ese ser me atacaba.

Él se agachó hasta estar a centímetros de mi rostro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido al igual que sus labios. Me analizó y reanalizó como si tuviese la intención de comerme. Tragué saliva y me preparé, por si acaso, para lo peor. Pero, el hombre se volvió a alzar y aun observándome fijamente con su nariz arrugada, suspiró y comenzó a hablar en mi idioma con total facilidad.

 _-Así que tú eres el insignificante ser que quiere heredar mi poder.-_ Dijo con un tono de voz ancestral y profundo lleno de ecos.

-Disculpadme, ¿quién sois?-Estaba claro que me sentía totalmente desubicado. Parecía como si hubiera muerto y de repente hubiese aparecido frente a la puerta del gran templo de los Dioses. Listo para compartir su mesa con todos los demás muertos del mundo terrenal.

Pero, al oír mi pregunta, el gigantesco ser comenzó a reírse con ganas.

 _-Parece que solo eres un pobre desletrado. ¿No sabéis nada acerca de nosotros, los Dioses? ¿A quién veneras niño…?_ -En cuanto escuché la palabra Dioses di un botecito sobre mis pies instantáneamente. Ese no era un ser normal. Le conocía. Por supuesto que lo hacía. Debí fijarme un poco mejor. Aunque hacía decenas de años que se había dejado de hablar de él. Era un Dios olvidado y perdido después de todo. Habíamos estudiado sobre él y oído cuentos de sus hazañas desde niños. Mi hermano Ace le tenía, a pesar de su extinción, en alta estima por ser un dios dedicado a la guerra y a la justicia. Libre e imprudente. Tal y como siempre había sido él mismo.

Ese ser, era sin duda el Dios del fuego, _Belis._ Era el hijo mayor de _Uld_ y _Mendith_ , padres de todos los Dioses. El primogénito. Se decía que ese Dios había creado a los dragones del mundo ya que fue el progenitor del primero que existió sobre la faz de la tierra, _Ignis._ El dragón negro más temido y poderoso de todos los reinos a quién Therin, el primer rey de Nirón, había derrotado con su lanza hecha de un metal irrompible en un combate que duró más de treinta días. Por eso se decía que encima del enorme palacio de Assiah, se encontraban sus restos bañados en oro. Para conmemorar la victoria de los hombres sobre las bestias. Incluso se decía que el rey Marco era descendiente del propio Therin el Grande. Había oído ese cuento del abuelo Garp cientos de veces.

-Vos sois… _Belis…_ Dios del fuego…padre de dragones…-Estaba realmente sorprendido.

- _Veo que las apariencias engañan. No eres tan estúpido como parece._

-Dis…disculpadme…-Enseguida me arrodillé y apoyé ambas manos sobre el suelo ardiente que sin embargo a mí, no me hacía daño.-He sido un grosero al preguntar…solicito vuestra benevolencia.

El Dios rodó los ojos y suspiró agotado por tanta pomposidad innecesaria.

 _-Levántate muchacho.-_ Ordenó. Y yo, asentí obediente clavando mis esferas grises en él lleno de confianza. _-Estás en la puerta de nuestra casa. Has llamado y has solicitado usar mi magia para volver a ponerla encima de la Tierra, ¿es así?_ -Tenía que dejar de dudar y empezar a mostrarme mucho más convencido de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aunque pareciese de locos. Al fin y al cabo siempre habíamos creído en ellos y en su protección por encima de cualquier cosa. Yo no comprendía la magia pero tal vez, esa era la ceremonia de iniciación para una persona que pasaría a ser un mago que transmitía sus poderes de generación en generación. Era una enorme responsabilidad. Sobre todo si se trataba de algo que no me pertenecía, que era peligroso y que suponía poner en riesgo a mis descendientes. Pero, no dudé.

-Así es.-Asentí.-Mi nombre es Monkey D. Sabo. Soy de Blarem, Padre. Una ciudad al servicio de Ávalon en el Reino de Goa.-Le hice una pequeña reverencia.-Y solicito, si estáis de acuerdo, vuestro permiso para poner en práctica su magia. Juro y prometo por mi honor que la usaré para proteger a mi familia, a mi pueblo y a todas las personas que lo requieran.

 _-Muchos han jurado algo así. Los últimos usaron el fuego para matarse unos a otros. Hasta acabar con cada descendiente de mi poder. ¿Qué es diferente en ti muchacho?_

-Nada.-Respondí.-Solo os queda confiar en mi palabra y en mi promesa. Pero, haré sacrificios, construiré templos, rezaré a vuestra persona, todo lo que sea necesario para que sepáis de mis hazañas y del buen uso que haré de vuestra magia. Cuando aprenda de ella. No soy un gobernante, ni un rey, ni la persona más importante del mundo, ni nada que se le parezca a ello. Solo soy un hombre libre que necesita ser más fuerte para proteger y cuidar de los suyos.

 _-No me gustan los sacrificios sin más.-_ Torció el morro.- _Prefiero que ganéis guerras y llevéis mi nombre en vuestro sello.-_ Murmuró firme. Asentí. Sonrió con un poco más de orgullo recordando tiempos mejores. _-No confío en la vanidad de los hombres aunque digas que tu mayor ambición es cuidar de tu gente. Pero, hace muchos años que he buscado alguien a quién poder prestar mis poderes. No sé si seréis el indicado o no pero llevo demasiado tiempo dormido e impávido. Y los dragones, mis hijos, han vuelto a despertar. Tal vez, deba regresar después de todo…-_ Se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es vuestra decisión?-Alzó un dedo hacia mí.

- _Ve. Hazme renacer de mis cenizas. Que mi nombre vuelva a oírse sobre las magias del tiempo. Tengo ganas de divertirme un poco. Herédame a tus hijos o a tus nietos. Hazme vivir, ser libre y fuerte de nuevo Sabo de Blarem y yo, haré de ti al hombre más poderoso del mundo…-_ Sonrió. De su dedo se desprendió una llama que me atravesó el pecho dándome de lleno en el corazón. Sentí como me empezaba a arder el cuerpo y como dolía a horrores. Era una sensación terrible. Pensé que me ahogaría, me quemaría vivo y moriría allí mismo tras las risas del Dios del fuego.

Pero en cuanto abrí los ojos en el mundo real, me di cuenta de que no me quemaba. Solo respiraba agitadamente, nervioso. Me llevé una mano al pecho notando la velocidad de las pulsaciones de mi corazón.

-Sabo, ¿estás bien?-Oí a Robin preguntarme aquello llena de preocupación. Apretó el agarre que aún mantenía sobre una de mis muñecas.

-Sí…-Susurré intentando recuperarme de esa sensación de quemarme por dentro. Respiré hondo y cerré los ojos controlando cada parte de mis emociones para volver a la normalidad.

-¿Y…?

-Es magia de fuego.-Al afirmar aquello Robin abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Fuego? Llevaba perdida cientos de años pero pensé que su maestro estaba oculto en algún lugar.-Exclamó impactada.-Así que al final…dejó de existir…

-Al parecer,-me aparté el sudor de la frente recomponiéndome un tanto,-el último que la poseía acabó con todos sus descendientes para que nadie la heredase…

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-La curiosidad de la joven era sin duda mucho mayor que la mía en todos los aspectos.

-Porque lo he visto.-Sonreí.

-Y supongo que esas runas que tienes grabadas de pronto, en la espalda así lo dicen.-Sentí como se levantaba de su asiento para rozarme aquellos tatuajes nuevos que acababan de dibujarse mágicamente sobre mi espalda.-Así que ahora eres, ¿un mago de fuego?-Asentí orgulloso de mi nuevo poder que aun desconocía. Me miré las manos sintiendo la magia recorrer cada parte de mi ser. Sería complicado pero practicaría todo lo posible.

-Empezaré encendiendo solo velas para no incendiar nada indebidamente.-Bromeé. Ella rió.-Gracias por esto Robin. Te debo muchísimo.

-No me las des. Los Dioses han querido que la tengas.-Afirmó orgullosa.-Ahora solo debes, practicar…

Recuerdo perfectamente que, justo aquella tarde, cuando me sentía mucho mejor a pesar del, todavía, feo estado de mis heridas, salí de la casa despidiéndome de Noah y sus maravillosos cuidados. Además de Robin. Había sido, en aquellos días una fabulosa compañera de aventuras aunque al final, no hubiésemos conseguido lo que ella tanto deseaba obtener.

Atardecía cuando llegamos al puerto de Albinz. Ese era el último barco que zaparía y que llegaría algunos días directamente a Blarem. Para eso si había tenido una suerte fabulosa. Suspiré un tanto entristecido fijándome en lo que me deparaba el destino.

-Cuidaos.-La voz de Robin se alzó. Me giré hacia ella y estreché la mano que me tendía. Aunque después la agarré, la alcé y le di un beso en los nudillos antes de soltársela.

-¿Estáis segura de que no queréis venir?-Ella sonrió sincera negando con el rostro.

-Hay muchos tesoros que aún no he descubierto y que mi tienda necesita recibir. Sois bienvenido a Mondragón cuando os guste Sabo de Blarem.

-Será un placer vaciar mis bolsillos en vuestro hogar.-Sonreí divertido.-Gracias por todo mi señora, ha sido un honor.

Sin más me volví sobre mis pies y subí la pasarela hasta pisar la cubierta del barco. El viento salado y con olor a mar me revolvió el pelo. Le di las coronas acordadas al capitán y me asomé a la baranda de la popa fijando mis ojos una vez más en aquellas tierras que no sabía cuándo volvería a pisar.

Y de nuevo por última vez, pensé en ella. En lo difícil que estaría siendo conquistar esa ciudad llamada Inzia para la que debían llevar preparándose semanas. Saqué aquel anillo que había comprado, de mi pequeña bolsa de cuero marrón. Lo observé y acaricié cada piedra y su suave trazo con las yemas de mis dedos. Algún día, regresaría y se lo regalaría. Solo para que lo luciese como tantos otros más aunque para mí tuviese un significado completamente distinto. Si no estuviese casada ni esperando un bebé, le habría pedido matrimonio con esa sortija simple y barata. Estaba seguro de que le habría encantado. Estaba convencido de que sonreiría de esa forma que me hacía estremecer, con ese brillo en sus ojos, mordiéndose el labio y sus bonitos hoyuelos a cada lado de sus mejillas.

Sonreí guardando de nuevo el anillo en su lugar y ese recuerdo de todo lo que ella había supuesto para mí, en el corazón.

-¡Leven anclas!-Oí al capitán indicar a varios marineros que se pusieron en marcha a todo correr.

El barco zarpó. La travesía sería dura pero estaba convencido de que era lo correcto. Solo esperaba que Yuuki estuviese bien. Me volví sobre mis pies obviando la tierra que dejaba atrás. Preparándome para lo que venía a partir de ese momento. Sintiendo como la magia fluía a través de mí por primera vez…


	27. Chapter 27

_Capítulo 27_

La sangre de aquel soldado me salpicó de lleno el rostro cuando le hice un corte a la altura de las entrañas. Inzia se había vuelto un campo de batalla descomunal. Los civiles intentaban refugiarse esperándose lo peor mientras otros, salían a luchar de alguna forma. Por defender sus ideales o por proteger a su familia. Las opciones eran diversas. Lo importante era no morir. El plan había resultado todo un éxito. Mientras unos atacaban desde fuera, Brook había recibido la señal pertinente para que otros lo hiciésemos desde dentro y ayudásemos al resto.

Era importante mantenernos unidos y controlar todos los flancos posibles.

Alcé la voz mientras peleaba y esquivaba el corte de un filo sobre el cuello. Le clavé el puñal en la espalda al que me había atacado y seguí avanzando entre gritos, sangre y muerte.

-¡Reagrupaos!-Ordené a los hombres que defendíamos la zona media entre la muralla y el palacio, al ver que el enemigo intentaba organizar algún tipo de formación para no seguir avanzando sin un sentido concreto. Al momento, todos nos reunimos en círculos y aguantamos en nuestra posición dejando a los arqueros disparar y a los más ágiles pasar a través de nosotros con sus espadas cuando los soldados nos atacaban. Sin embargo, la cosa no pintaba bien. Estaban cayendo demasiados de los nuestros y ellos parecían haber pedido refuerzos. La situación era más compleja de lo que se esbozaba en un principio. Los capitanes de los amos eran duros y sus hombres parecían no tener fin.

En ese momento, escuché el silbido de una enorme bola de fuego atravesar y romper alguna de las almenas de la muralla. Fuera seguían resistiendo a toda costa.

-¡Aguantad!-Grité y algunos más me siguieron.

La pelea se volvió más sangrienta si cabe. Las calles se llenaron de cuerpos sin vidas de hombres valientes y el líquido rojo que salía de nuestra piel inundaba las aceras y se escabullía entre las baldosas. Yo agitaba mi espada defendiendo y atacando sin perder la formación. Pero el corte de mi hombro derecho y el de la pierna izquierda se me escapan de las manos. Estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre. Los guardias seguían aplacándonos para dejarnos caer y que perdiéramos la forma en la que nos agrupábamos.

-¡Vamos!-Algunos de mí alrededor avanzaron con los escudos provocando el efecto contrario pero, aun así, era tremendamente complicado de gestionar pues una tanda más se lanzó implacable contra nosotros. El golpe del choque fue tremendo. Y entonces, oí el gemido desgarrador de algunos de los soldados que tenía a mi lado a la vez que veía como sus cuerpos caían inertes al suelo. Alcé mis ojos y vi a unos cuantos arqueros que se habían subido sobre los tejados y nos disparaban a diestro y siniestro.

Sería un milagro salir de allí con vida.

De pronto, sentí un corte en la mejilla, no podía despistarme ni un solo segundo. Me volví y vi a un hombre alzando de nuevo su espada contra mí pero yo le bloqueé, le di una patada en el estómago dejándolo caer sobre el suelo y le clavé el filo unas cuantas de veces sobre el pecho. Me giré sobre mis pies unos segundos dándome cuenta de que mis hombres habían pasado de ser cien a ser treinta. Las cosas iban muy mal.

Sin descanso regresé a la batalla.

-¡Resistid!-Grité con todas mi fuerzas.

Y entonces, justo en el momento en el que creía que nuestra pelea se acabaría ahí, de entre las calles se escucharon voces de guerra. Al frente, un soldado de pelo castaño revuelto lleno de heridas y sangre casi tanta como yo, avanzaba a lomos de su caballo. Alzó su arco y sin dudar empezó a disparar flechas casi de dos en dos. Rápidamente su enorme sector de hombres, corrieron hacia nuestro punto y arrinconaron a todos lo que nos tenían allí bajo control. Empezaron a luchar con maestría y sin miedo. Tomé aire con un poco más de alivio. Vi como ese hombre se bajaba del caballo y se acercaba quitándose a los que le atacaban de en medio con bastante más facilidad de lo que parecía hasta llegar a nosotros. Nunca había visto a nadie luchar de aquella forma. Un par de mis soldados dejaron la formación unos segundo para permitirle pasar al interior del círculo.

Una vez allí, me tendió la mano intentando tomar aire. Su filo goteaba la sangre de sus enemigos.

-Kouga, ¿cierto?-Dijo sonriente y realmente animado. Yo asentí estrechándole la mano.-Soy el Capitán Roy. He venido para ayudarte a controlar esta zona de la ciudad.

-Estupendo. Es un placer.-Le correspondí a aquella sonrisa.- ¿Y los demás?

-Mi señora está acabando con las salidas para avanzar junto con el Capitán Zoro y mi señor, asaltando el palacio con Brook. Nos quedaremos en mitad de todo esto. Creo que es la zona más divertida e interesante de todas.-Rió echándose la espada sobre el hombro. Su dentadura relucía entre toda aquella sangre que tenía pegada al rostro y sus ojos rojizos destacaban de igual forma en sus globos oculares blancos.

-Tenemos pocos hombres y son muchos, no sé si eso es cómico.

Los dos nos acercamos hacia el borde del círculo para incluirnos en la pelea.

-Nunca habéis luchado a mi lado Kouga Kotonari.-Señaló lleno de energía y me dio la impresión de que era un hombre realmente más sanguinario de lo que aparentaba. Su sonrisa burlona, ese pelo alborotado castaño, su pinta de mercenario y ese pendiente colgando de su oreja derecha, llamaban la atención. Mi madre habría mencionado lo estrafalario que, sin duda, parecía. Sonreí al pensar en ella.-Además, los Dioses están de nuestro lado. _Belis_ el Dios del fuego ha despertado en este día, ¿no lo habéis sentido? Eso solo puede ser una buena señal.

Arrugué el ceño intentando comprender a qué venían todas aquellas palabras.

-¿Sois algún tipo de predicador?-Cuestioné. Él sonrió más amplio si eso era posible.-Os sentaría bien una bonita túnica de Augur o profeta.-Me burlé y su expresión se llenó de diversión.

-Hagámoslo interesante Kouga, apostemos para ver quién mata a más enemigos.-Me tendió la mano de nuevo. Yo la miré y suspiré. Aquel extraño personaje me estaba dejando completamente sin palabras a pesar de que yo le seguía un poco la corriente. Parecía que veía todo aquello como un juego divertido en el que pasarlo bien. ¿Cómo podía una mujer como Nerumi de Isgard haber elegido a un Capitán así? De todas formas, al no saber exactamente que debía hacer, se la estreché sin más.

-Me parece bien.-Entré en aquella extraña apuesta sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía. Ese hombre tenía un poder de convicción singular.

-¡Es una estupenda decisión! ¡Bien!, ¡qué empiece la fiesta!-Se giró sobre sus botas y avanzó.-No te quedes atrás. ¡Abrid!-Ordenó y al segundo, la formación nos dejó paso para que pudiésemos salir a entablar batalla una vez más.

Nada más traspasar los muros de Inzia sentía que la suerte estaba de nuestro lado a pesar de los cientos de bajas. El interior parecía estar lo suficientemente controlado como para seguir avanzando lo más rápido posible hacia la fortaleza. Rezaba porque Thatch hubiese tenido suerte a la hora de infiltrarse allí sin muchos contratiempos.

Byakko que entró después de mí, se lanzó a la pelea sin pensárselo dos veces, mordiendo, arañando y desgarrando a todos los soldados que intentaban hacerle daño. Su bonito pelaje perlado ahora estaba cubierto de un color rojizo.

Analicé la situación durante unos segundos dándome cuenta de que por las calles colindantes de mi derecha, se apresuraban un montón de refuerzos. Podía sentir el ruido de sus botas al pisar, el metal de sus espadas rechinar y sus voces alzarse con fuerza sobre el viento.

-¡Capitán!-Llamé a Zoro. Él me miró.-¡Cubrid el flanco izquierdo! ¡Yo me encargaré del derecho! ¡Vienen refuerzos!-Él asintió y dio órdenes a los soldados para que despejaran esa línea.-¡Byakko!-Mi fiel compañero se retiró hasta llegar a mí sin dejar de enseñar sus dientes llenos de sangre. Su misión era protegerme mientras me concentraba en la magia que quería hacer.

Apoyé las manos sobre el suelo e invoqué a toda el agua que había bajo los canales de la ciudad para que ascendiera hacia la superficie. Cuando los soldados corrían hacía nosotros entre las calles, esa masa de líquido salió expulsada hacia el exterior con una temperatura tan baja que enseguida era capaz de empezar a congelar a los soldados. Cerré los ojos intentando concentrarme lo máximo posible en esa corriente que estaba liberando. Y así, dejé paralizado a más de la mitad de los hombres que había allí mientras Zoro y los demás soldados se encargaban del resto, le oí gritar que se colocaran en una formación defensiva para hacer frente a los refuerzos que habían quedado libres de mi prisión. Sin embargo, cuando abrí mis esferas verdes y me incorporé, sentí una fuerte punzada en el abdomen. Ahogué un suspiró de dolor y me llevé la mano a mi abultado estómago apoyándome en Byakko.

-¡Mi señora!-Oí a Zoro alzar su voz a la vez que se me nublaba un tanto la vista. Estaba usando excesivamente la magia. Lo sabía, pero no podía fallar. No en ese momento cuando estábamos tan cerca de conseguirlo. Sentí como mi Capitán me agarró del brazo y noté una fuerte punzada en la cabeza. Me mordí el labio. -¿Estáis bien?-Le escuché como si estuviese muy lejos. Hasta que de pronto, los sonidos volvieron a mis oídos.

-Sí.-Dije recomponiéndome. Zoro me miró serio.-He usado más cantidad de magia de la cuenta. No os preocupéis.-Dejé de sostenerme en Byakko para volver a reponerme.

-No debéis excederos. No con el embarazo. Para eso estoy aquí. Si os ocurriera algo…

-Basta de lamentarnos. No es momento para pensar en un simple rasguño. Sigamos. Tenemos que reunirnos con Roy cuanto antes. La muralla ha caído y no hay tiempo que perder. Vayamos liberando a los esclavos. No matéis a ninguno, no olvidéis eso Capitán.-Obvié todo aquello para seguir avanzando hacia delante mientras me quitada de encima a los soldados que intentaban llegar hasta mí, metiéndoles en unas burbujas de agua que les dejaba sin aire con solo chascar mis dedos. Byakko me siguió acabando con todo aquel a su paso y Zoro, después de suspirar largo y tendido, alzó sus espadas contra el enemigo una vez más.

El pasadizo por el que las familias estaban escapando para ocultarse de la batalla era estrecho y siniestro. Yo tenía una misión clara y precisa en aquel lugar húmedo y frío; ayudarlas a todas, a los niños y a los ancianos a refugiarse bajo los cimientos de la ciudad hasta que el enfrentamiento terminase. Ese era el plan. Al menos al principio ya que, cuando todas estuvieron a salvo y me vi con la oportunidad perfecta, quise salir corriendo hacia el exterior.

Necesitaba buscarle. Necesitaba encontrarle a toda costa y asegurarme de que estaba bien. No podía quedarme allí escondida de brazos cruzados aunque fuese la mejor idea del mundo. Sabía que aún tenía un poco de fiebre, que estaba muy débil y que no me había recuperado del todo, además de que aún no podía usar nada de magia, pero no podía permanecer allí plantada esperando como si fuese una niña más.

Así que avancé hasta que, de repente, un agarre sobre mi brazo me detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas?-La voz de una mujer que conocía a la perfección se alzó tras de mí. Me volví hacia ella con el rostro desencajado y angustiado. Ella me miró prácticamente de la misma forma.

-Tengo que ir con él. No puedo quedarme aquí esperando. Mirando. Temiendo.

-No puedes ir, ¿estás loca?-La madre de Kouga me agarró de ambos brazos y me zarandeó un tanto.- ¿Acaso no sabes que si usas la magia otra vez puedes morir? ¿Qué crees que vas a hacer ahí fuera? Vas a ponerte en peligro, él no podrá luchar fríamente si tú estás allí.

A pesar de que comprendía cada punto de sus palabras, no pude evitar negar a la vez que sentía como el nudo de mi garganta se hacía más y más fuerte. Apretando tanto que parecía que podía ahogarme en cualquier momento. La culpa y el remordimiento harían mella en mí si permanecía allí y no podía salvarle.

-No puedo. No puedo quedarme Adelina. Comprendedme.-Le supliqué mientras notaba unas pequeñas lágrimas descender por mis ojos hasta dar con mis mejillas.-No puedo dejarle solo. No puedo dejarle morir. Le amo.-La mujer agarró mis mejillas con fuerza echándose ella también a llorar. Sin pensárselo dos veces me abrazó con todas sus ganas.

-Eres lo único que tiene. No puedo dejarte ir. No me lo perdonaría.

-Lo sé.-Me tembló el labio inferior al notar su calor arropándome. Era como si fuese mi madre de verdad la que, por un segundo me estuviese acogiendo para que no sufriera ningún mal. La que me protegía de cualquier peligro.-Pero…-me deshice del abrazo,-tengo que ir y evitar que esa visión se haga realidad.

-Ni siquiera sabes si…

-No importa. Tengo el presentimiento de que va a pasar algo y necesito salvarle. Es lo único que me queda.-Le llevé la mano a mi corazón agitado y ella, me dedicó la más tierna de las sonrisas antes de darme un beso en la frente.

-Volved sanos y salvos, por favor…-Me dijo firme deslizando una mano por mi mejilla para acariciármela con dulzura.

-Se lo garantizo.-Asentí alejándome de ella para empezar a correr hacia la superficie, rezando a todos los Dioses porque él estuviese a salvo y con vida aun…

Brook aun intentaba retener a los guardias del palacio. Le había advertido que los que quisieran rendirse simplemente los apresara. No había ninguna necesidad de matar innecesariamente a la gente que allí vivía si pedían piedad.

Y yo, había avanzado hasta llegar a aquella gigantesca sala llena de mosaicos que las nubes de lluvia no iluminaban.

Verle allí sentado sobre un trono que no le pertenecía me hirvió la sangre. Era como ver al mal gobernar una tierra con demasiada mano dura y sin escrúpulos. Una persona cruel y despiadada que no se merecía esa posición que estaba orgulloso de tener. Había esclavizado a más de la mitad de la población de aquel territorio. Había asesinado fríamente a niños, hombres, mujeres y ancianos si estaban en contra de su ley. Era un ser perverso que debía de ser eliminado cuanto antes. No había opción a un juicio o a encerrarlo. Era un riesgo demasiado alto que pagar.

-Por fin llegáis, Thatch.-Soltó como si tal cosa llamándome por mi nombre, con una voz demasiado profunda y pausada mientras expulsaba una enorme calada de humo de su tabaco por la boca. Dejó a un lado el puro para observarme detenidamente.

-Levantaos de ese asiento que no os pertenece.-Esbocé frunciendo el ceño con la espada desenvainada y el escudo en la mano izquierda.

-Venís a mi casa, atacáis mi ciudad, liberáis a mis esclavos, matáis a todos mis guardias personales dejándome el palacio completamente lleno de cadáveres y sangre, y además ¿queréis que me levante de mi trono? Estáis soñando.-Dijo serio, frío y calculador apoyando sus codos sobre las rodillas.

-Vuestros hombres están presentando una valiente y justa batalla mientras estáis ahí sentado viendo como todo pasa sin más. Dejándoles morir por vos cuando ni siquiera os interesan sus pobres vidas. Eso es algo que no puedo permitir. Estáis obligando a esos soldados a luchar por una causa perdida y en la que no creéis.-Gruñí.

-Basta de palabras Thatch. Sé a qué habéis venido tú y tu mujer.-Él arrugó la nariz molesto.-Te veo muy arrogante para creer estar a mi nivel. Soy un mago de Tardith. No tenéis ninguna posibilidad de vencer.

Con un chasquido impasible de sus dedos, unos enormes lazos de arena salieron del suelo rompiendo las baldosas y apuntaron hacia mi posición avanzando a toda velocidad. Cada una de las puntas que esquivaba abría un boquete en el suelo. Sería perder la vida tontamente si una de esas cosas me daba así que avancé entre las lanzas de arena y alcé la espada contra él dando un salto y un giro sobre mis pies. Él se levantó del asiento ágil y detuvo el golpe con su garfio de hierro dorado. Nuestros metales rechinaron.

Chasqueé la lengua y apreté los dientes intentando aplicar toda la fuerza del mundo sobre el impacto consiguiendo echarle hacia atrás un tanto. Su sillón cayó sobre el suelo y yo puse también los pies en él al separarme. Crocodile tuvo la intención de lanzar otra magia pero no me podía permitir el lujo de dejar que lo hiciese así que volví a atacar. Él esquivó el golpe rodando sobre su cuerpo. Se colocó de pie y apuntó uno de sus dedos hacia mí disparándome unas cuantas de bolas de arena a toda velocidad antes de que pudiese siquiera darme la vuelta. Como si fuesen flechas, más de una que no pude detener o desviar, se clavó en mi piel haciéndome unas heridas feas y considerablemente notables.

Caí de rodillas al sentir como la sangre salía al exterior. Noté su sabor metálico en el paladar. Ese había sido un golpe importante.

-¡No tienes ninguna oportunidad Thatch! Tu causa…está perdida…

Ante sus palabras, esbocé una amplia sonrisa desafiante. Si algo nos caracterizaba a todos aquellos que estábamos allí luchando por la libertad y la justicia en un mundo plagado de cadenas, era nuestra fiel perseverancia a no desistir. A aguantar cualquier herida hasta el final con tal de conseguir nuestros objetivos. No podíamos haber llegado hasta allí en vano sin dar todo lo que teníamos.

-Aún no hemos acabado con esto, ¿por qué estáis tan seguro de que vas a ganar?-Hice presión sobre mis tobillos para coger impulso y lanzarme de nuevo contra él. Sin que pudiese apartarse esta vez, el filo de metal, le hizo un corté limpio en la pierna a la altura del muslo.-Solo tengo que intentar,-me puse en pie a duras penas,-que tu magia no me dé.- Crocodile se quejó de la raja de su pierna y se volvió hacia mí con el ceño fruncido y la mirada asesina. Amplíe la línea curva de mis labios colocándome de nuevo en posición para atacar. Alzó su mano pero antes de que pudiese ir más allá, me aproximé rápidamente sobre él blandiendo mi espada. Y justo cuando le di la espalda, le oí gritar de dolor a la vez que su mano izquierda se desprendía de su brazo.

-¡Maldito bastardo!-Alzó la voz apoyando los únicos dedos que le quedaban sobre el suelo que, de repente, empezó a temblar desequilibrando el terreno y la arenisca que aún mantenía las baldosas unidas. Intenté sostener el equilibrio pero cuando la sacudida se hizo más fuerte, caí al suelo. Quise recuperarme y ponerme de pie antes de que Crocodile hiciese cualquier movimiento pero, justo en ese instante, una lanza hecha de arena me atravesó el abdomen. Arrugué la nariz escupiendo demasiada sangre por la boca. Me llevé una mano al costado izquierdo. Eso me habría dañado algún órgano con total seguridad.-No moriré aquí hoy Thatch. Sin embargo, me temo que no puedo decir lo mismo de vos.

Volvió a apuntarme con el dedo. Chisté con la lengua al darme cuenta de que estaba en serios problemas. Si no inventaba una estrategia o un buen plan, las cosas no terminarían bien. Aunque, de todas formas, para mí parecía ser ya bastante tarde, me dije apartándome la mano del abdomen para observar el agujero de la herida. Mi respiración empezó a dificultarse por momentos. Tenía que buscar la manera de acabar con él cuanto antes.

Su dedo lanzó de nuevo aquellas pequeñas flechas contra mí que pude esquivar con más dificultad sin dejar de avanzar con la espada en ristre para volver a atacarle. Crocodile cojeaba y había perdido una mano. Tampoco estaba en su mejor momento.

Corrí a toda velocidad por las calles intentando esquivar los altercados y las peleas. Si había oído bien, él se encontraba en medio de la ciudad intentando aguantar tanto a los soldados de dentro como de fuera. Me escabullí por una estrecha calle hasta dar con la que había sido siempre la bonita plaza del pueblo que ahora, estaba rodeada de cadáveres, sangre y polvo. Los hombres peleaban por sus vidas y los civiles se escondían a duras penas entre las casas.

Me fijé en todos los que allí habían intentado encontrarle pero, no daba con él. Esa opción me angustió sobremanera. Noté como el corazón me empezaba a latir a mil por hora, como la respiración se empezaba a descompasar de su ritmo normal. La fiebre parecía haberme subido unas décimas. Cerré por un momento los ojos apoyándome contra la pared del diminuto y cerrado callejón donde me parapetaba. Tenía que calmarme o no conseguiría mi propósito. Así que, intenté pensar en una opción para encontrarle. Pero, de repente, oí a un par de hombres aproximarse hasta donde yo estaba. Arrugué la nariz y me eché un tanto hacia atrás preparada para cualquier ataque de esos soldados ensangrentados con espadas en sus manos.

Alcé mi mano con decisión. Tal vez no podía usar una cantidad importante de poder mágico pero, algo tenía que hacer para evitar que me tocasen.

-Una niña que intenta defenderse. Qué tierno.-Dijo uno de ellos, riéndose. El otro le siguió.

-¡Atrás!-Grité.- ¡Alejaos de mí!-La mano me temblaba. Por no hablar de todo mi cuerpo que parecía que daba espasmos de forma natural. Aun así, no me amedrenté.

-Con una batalla detrás siempre viene bien un buen descanso.-Comentó el otro. Así que definitivamente intenté concentrarme en mover cualquier cosa que les pudiese golpear. Pero, parecía no haber nada dentro de mí.

Los soldados se aproximaron más, uno de ellos soltó la espada y me agarró de la muñeca que tenía alzada. Intenté resistirme pero me apretaba con todas sus fuerzas. Tuve la sensación de que sería capaz de partírmela en cualquier momento.

-¡Estate quieta!

-¡Dejadme!-Tiré de mi mano para soltarme con todas mis ganas y de repente, vi como una espada se clavaba en el estómago del soldado haciéndolo caer muerto sobre la arena. Abrí los ojos de par en par asustada y cohibida. Ahogue un grito de dolor y una expresión de horror se apoderó de mi rostro inquieto.

-Había dicho que la dejarais ir.-El joven de cabello castaño alborotado y un bonito pendiente colgando de su oreja, suspiró encogiéndose de hombros observando durante unos segundos el río de sangre que había provocado su espada. Después alzó sus ojos rojizos hacia mí. Yo me eché hacía atrás. Tenía las heridas suficientes como para haber caído en batalla tal vez, y su rostro manchado por la sangre reseca era espeluznante. Aun así, seguía en pie. ¿Quién diantres era ese hombre?-¿Sois una esclava?-Me preguntó con una voz suave y firme. Yo no supe qué contestar exactamente. Todavía estaba impactada por ver esa espada atravesando y rasgando la piel como si ese hombre fuese de algodón. Aun así, negué.

-Lo era. Ya no.-Susurré sintiendo como aun respiraba entrecortadamente.

-¿Estáis herida?-El hombre se acercó un poco más a mí aunque esta vez, no me alejé.

-Estoy bien.-Asentí con el rostro. Vi como él me tendió la mano.

-Venid. Os sacaré de aquí.-Dudé enormemente de su intención solo por la pinta tan poco alentadora que llevaba. Pero, aun así, era mejor opción que nada. Y tal vez, podría decirme donde estaba Kouga. Así que, tras pensármelo un poco, le sostuve la mano con seguridad.-Mi nombre es Roy. Soy uno de los Capitanes de Nerumi de Isgard.-Al escuchar aquello mi corazón se tranquilizó un tanto. Lo último que quería era encontrarme con un psicópata o un violador más.-Os llevaré a un lugar seguro…

-Ibbya.-Murmuré mi nombre. Él se quedó mirándome fijamente durante unos segundos. Clavando en mí sus ojos como si viese a través de ellos. Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la piel. Esa forma de observarme era tremendamente intimidatoria.

-Sois descendiente de Gold D. Marian, ¿cierto?-Dijo de pronto. Entrecerré los labios al oír ese nombre. No esperaba en absoluto que él mencionase algo como eso. Encogí mis esferas verdes extrañada.

-¿Cómo sabéis eso…?-Intenté salir de mi desconcierto.

-Simple. Tenéis sus ojos.-Susurró alzando su mano hacia mi mejilla.-El color de su pelo.-Parecía que decía todo aquello lleno de un extraño misticismo.-Su espíritu. Su magia.-Descendió su mano por mi cuello hasta llegar al centro de mi pecho. Sin darme cuenta había manchado cada resquicio de las zonas que había tocado con la sangre que portaban sus dedos.-Y dudas exactamente igual que ella.-Roy sonrió con cierto aire misterioso.

-¿Qué…?-No sabía qué decir, qué preguntar. Estaba allí plantada delante de él con un millón de incógnitas en la cabeza sin respuesta.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos si no queremos que nos corten el cuello, princesa.-De repente, estaba tan cerca de mi oído que ni siquiera pude darme cuenta de lo que ocurría a mí alrededor.

-¿Princesa…?-Esbocé mirándole de reojo. Él sonrió demasiado próximo a mi rostro.

-¿No sois hija de un rey…?-Se incorporó con aquella sonrisa llena de orgullo por haber clavado sus palabras. Y al ver ese tipo de expresión, me di cuenta de qué iba exactamente aquel tipo.

-Todas esas cosas no os incumben en absoluto.-Solté arrugando el ceño al ver como se estaba burlando por completo de mí. Le señalé enfadada.-No sé quién demonios sois pero, no os metáis en nada que tenga que ver conmigo como si fuera una simple broma.-Salí de su rango de visión y avancé hacia la salida del callejón cuando volví a sentir su mano agarrarme la mía para tirar de ella girándome hacia él.

Ya no sonreía. Parecía estar más serio que nunca.

-Disculpadme.-Susurró y yo, iba a esbozar una estupenda y convincente respuesta sobre lo que tenía que decir a ese pretexto pero, él tiró de mí haciéndome caminar hacia fuera.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?-Interrogué sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

-Llevaros a un lugar seguro como ya os he dicho y debemos darnos prisa estoy en medio de una interesante apuesta.-Volvía a aquella extraña forma de curvar sus labios.-Y no me gusta perder.-Comenzó a llevarme de la mano por el campo de batalla como si paseásemos por una pradera verde en mitad del agradable campo. Aunque, con la diferencia de que, de vez en cuando, se paraba a rebanar cuellos o a clavar la espada en más de uno. Cada vez que hacía eso intentaba cerrar los ojos para no guardar esas desagradables imágenes en mi cabeza. A pesar de lo que aparentaba, sin duda era un guerrero increíble.

-¡Escuchad! ¡No puedo irme! ¡Estoy buscando a…!-Alcé mi voz cuando le vi guardar la espada, soltarme la mano y sacar el arco que tenía tras su espalda. Cogió una flecha y apuntó a un par de hombres que intentaban acabar con la vida de alguien. Disparó dejándolos caer inertes sobre el suelo. Y entonces, justo en ese momento, clavé mis ojos en el cabello rubio de Kouga que defendía el puesto con toda la versatilidad del mundo. Mi corazón se llenó de esperanza y alegría. Y sin, percibir el peligro o lo que estaba ocurriendo a mí alrededor, avancé decidida hacia él. Oí a Roy advertirme del riesgo pero al ver que yo no decaía, sus flechas acabaron con aquellos que intentaban lanzarse contra mí, hasta llegar a mi destino.- ¡Kouga!-Su nombre retumbó en mis cuerdas vocales. Él se volvió hacia mis ojos, al principio sorprendido y después confuso por verme allí. Aun así, me lancé a sus brazos.

-Ibbya… ¿qué estás…?

-Estás bien, todavía estás bien.-Aferré mis manos a sus mejillas con la mayor alegría del mundo. Le besé con todas mis ganas. A pesar de las heridas aún estaba vivo y eso era lo que más feliz me hacía en aquel momento. Mi visión no se cumpliría finalmente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-Sin embargo él arrugó la nariz con cierta molestia, parecía no estar muy de acuerdo con mi aventura en aquel lugar lleno de peligros. Sabía que si estaba allí, no podría defender bien su posición pero aun así, a mí me daba igual. Lo único que quería era que estuviese a salvo.

-¿Es tu mujer?-La voz de Roy se alzó tras nosotros. Kouga y yo le miramos.

-Emmm…bueno…-Tartamudeó él, pero yo asentí convencida. Roy rió.

-Intentad no distraeros.-Aconsejó.

Era la primera vez que veía a una pareja dentro del campo de batalla. Algo completamente singular que me hacía realmente gracia. Era como esa historia en la que la Diosa de la fertilidad y la belleza, _Desta_ , hija del Dios del fuego, se había enganchado a la espalda de su amado Ren, un rey del Antiguo Mundo, para otorgarle suerte y templanza en el campo de batalla. Una historia realmente trágica pues los dos habían muerto precisamente en esa lucha por ir una encima del otro. Esperaba que ellos no fuesen los protagonistas de un cuento romántico parecido. Sería una auténtica lástima.

-¡Capitán!-De repente, oí a un soldado a los lejos en la boca de una calle gritar a pleno pulmón mi rango. Inmediatamente salí de la pequeña historia que ocupaba mi mente. Me volví sobre sus pies y observé cómo los refuerzos llegaban tanto desde la izquierda como de la derecha. Las murallas habían caído. Ahora nosotros también teníamos que avanzar hacia el interior del palacio.

Vi cómo, encabezando a aquella avanzadilla de hombres furiosos, mi señora junto con Byakko avanzaban sanos y salvos. Ese punto me alivio. Si ella moría allí nos quedaríamos sin esperanza así que, había que defenderla a toda costa. Aunque se negara.

-¡Escuchad!-Alcé la voz a mi alrededor.-¡Reagrupaos!-Mencioné de nuevo.-¡Y avancemos juntos!-Esbocé.

Todos los soldados me siguieron con fuertes gritos de guerra. Enseguida retrocedimos hasta dar con nuestros camaradas. Y una vez, juntos, empezamos a marchar sin miedo contra el enemigo.

En cuanto vi aquella estrategia y a todos aquellos refuerzos aparecer de entre las calles, supe que íbamos ganando. Aparté a Ibbya de mi lado y la cogí de la mano para avanzar con ella hacia donde se encontraba Nerumi luchando, posiblemente, con la poca magia que le quedaba.

-¡Kouga! ¡Espera!-La oí decirme pero no me detuve.

-¡Mi señora!-Ella se volvió hacia mí observándome con sus ojos verdes, justo en el momento en el que la llamé.

-Kouga…-Nerumi susurró mi nombre sorprendida. Al parecer había algo que no le encajaba.- ¿No estabas con Thatch?

-Hubo un cambio de planes al final.-Informé.-Pero Brook y los demás están con él en este momento. No os preocupéis por nada. Estará bien. Estoy seguro.-Ella asintió a mis palabras con decisión esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.-Oíd, sé que quizás sea mucho pedir en una situación como esta pero, ¿podríais hacedme un favor?-Nerumi arqueó las cejas expectante.

-Supongo que sí.-Afirmó. Suspiré aliviado.

-Está es Ibbya.-La agarré para colocarla frente a la castaña. Las dos se miraron aunque Ibbya desvió sus esferas verdes hacia mí llena de incredulidad por la forma en la que, de repente, la estaba tratando.

Nerumi sonrió enternecida. Al vernos, no tuve que decirle nada más.

-Avanza tranquilo, la cuidaremos.-Asintió sin dudar. En ese momento giré a la morena para que me mirara a los ojos sin poner objeción. Ibbya se había cruzado de brazos, seria. Se notaba que estaba molesta por haberla tratado como si fuese un objeto andante. Tirando de ella de aquí para allá.

-Escúchame.-La agarré de las mejillas para intentar calmar su enfado. Sin querer, a sus pequeñas manchas de sangre le siguieron algunas más de mis manos.-Puedes continuar con nosotros pero te tienes que quedar muy cerca de Nerumi siempre. Tu magia no funciona y no sabes luchar. Preferiría que estuvieses abajo a salvo pero no es así, por lo que…-pegué mí frente a la de ella,-necesito que te cuides de alguna forma, ¿me oyes? Y tal vez yo no pueda estar atento a ti todo el rato y…-Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos.

-Kouga,-detuvo mis palabras llenas de dudas. Suspiré,-estaré bien.-Esbozó en un pequeño murmullo que me sacó un vuelco al corazón. Descendí mis labios hasta los suyos y la besé. Noté como su enfado se relajaba.

-Ten muchísimo cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?-La vi asentir sin pensárselo dos veces.-Bien, sigamos.-Comenzamos a caminar con ritmo acorralando a los soldados. Casi habíamos llegado a las puertas de la pequeña muralla que separaba la zona más rica de la más comercial. Allí otros tantos arqueros comenzaron a disparar a diestro y siniestro. Perdimos a demasiados tal vez en aquel lugar pero no desistimos. Estábamos tan cerca que ya podía ver la luz con más claridad.

-¡Te llevo ventaja amigo!-Oí de pronto a Roy avanzar esta vez sin arco y con un par de espadas cortas en las manos. Yo sonreí.

-¡Gracias!-Él sabía que se refería a ella, así que asintió haciéndome una extraña reverencia. Suspiré riéndome un tanto de la situación.

La batalla siguió su curso. La esperanza y las palabras de aliento que Nerumi nos dedicaba a cada paso así como su magia y todo lo que inspiraba, nos hacía ser un poco más fuertes a pesar de las heridas y el dolor. Parecía que todo, realmente, saldría bien al final…


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28

En aquel instante, no supe como lo había conseguido pero finalmente lo había hecho. Derrotar y matar a Crocodile suponía el final de la tiranía en mi continente. De un mundo lleno de esclavos. Lo que siempre había soñado cuando empecé a reunir a aquel ejército tan poco común siendo aún, un niño. El resto de lugares que quedaban por conquistar, sin duda eran mucho más sencillos. Con algunas avanzadillas tal vez, conseguiríamos dominar los últimos puntos y todo, sería como siempre lo había imaginado en mi mente. Sonreí con cierto orgullo de lo que habíamos logrado. Sin embargo, en ese momento, a pesar de todas esas buenas noticias, mi mayor prioridad era intentar seguir respirando con todas aquellas heridas graves y atroces sobre mi cuerpo. Había perdido tanta sangre que estaba pálido y sin fuerzas para levantarme. Si Brook no llegaba pronto sería demasiado tarde para mí. Me palpé la herida del abdomen. Esa era la peor de todas. Ahogué un suspiro. Cerré los ojos. Y en ese pequeño instante, su preciosa sonrisa, sus ojos, su tono de voz, la expresión de su rostro mientras reía o hablaba, se apoderó de mi mente.

Como si fuese un sueño. Lejano. Efímero. Disperso.

Y me sentí muy feliz. Pese a que las cosas no habían resultado como yo siempre había esperado, estar con ella, vivir con ella, luchar a su lado y experimentar aquella perfecta aventura era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida. Todas mis decisiones habían tenido un punto en común; la amaba, y eso valía más que cualquier otra cosa. Me había conformado con su forma especial de querer. Con la forma en la que mi persona le atraía. Eso me había bastado simplemente por el hecho de poder tenerla en mis brazos días y noches. Aunque nunca se hubiese enamorado de mí, había merecido la pena el sacrificio solo por tenerla siempre a mi lado desde que me miró por primera vez con esos ojos verdes y su preciosa sonrisa, en su tienda de telas de Shaéz.

Nunca olvidaría el momento en el que la conocí. Y por un segundo, ese día, esa calidez, se abrió paso en mis recuerdos, reconfortándome.

Me sentía satisfecho con ese final. Ella estaría a salvo. Mi hijo nacería bien. Incluso, mi mente iba más allá. Ver un mundo donde tenía una enorme familia a su lado y donde vivíamos tranquilamente en una bonita casa a la orilla de cualquier río, era algo increíble. Si por mi fuese tendría todos los hijos del mundo con ella. Eso era la mayor victoria que un hombre podía obtener; una familia rica, grande y prospera con un destino amable. Pero, sabía que eso, era más un sueño que una realidad.

De repente, en mitad de aquellos pensamientos que adornaban mi mente, oí a alguien llamarme a voces. Sentí como unas manos me tocaban como si estuviesen analizando o curando algunas heridas. Alguien esbozó feliz y lleno de victoria mi triunfo sobre ese cruel y despiadado gobernante. Escuché como otros me preguntaban si podía moverme, si estaba despierto. Pero mis labios insistían en no contestar. Era como si yo quisiese hacerlo pero ellos no me respondieran. No podía mover ni un ápice de mi cuerpo. Como si ya, no me perteneciera.

Todo se volvió de pronto, negro, frío, sombrío y oscuro.

Y, al final de aquellas terribles tinieblas, la puerta de un gigantesco templo se alzó ante mis ojos. Blanco, impoluto y realmente animado. Podía oír a la perfección como, tras sus paredes, había algo así como una fiesta. La música se alzaba. Las jarras chocaban unas con otras y yo, sonreí. Sabía perfectamente donde estaba y por qué no había ninguna herida en mi cuerpo.

El _Valhöl_ se esbozaba delante de mí con muchísima definición. Más real que nunca. Era tan nítido que, asustaba.

El olor a hierba suave, el aire de las montañas y los cálidos rayos del sol le daban al complejo ese toque místico que siempre había imaginado. Y en ese instante de paz, las puertas de madera labrada del gran templo se abrieron de par en par. Por entre ellas se deslizó _Naria,_ la Diosa y madre del agua y de la vida. Sus bonitos ojos claros y verdes me recordaron a Neru una vez más.

 _-¿Estás listo?_ -Me preguntó con su voz suave y susurrante llena de ecos. Suspiré sin dejar de sonreír.

-No.-Negué.-Al menos no aun.-Hice una breve pausa contemplando la belleza de aquella Diosa que le había otorgado su Don a mi mujer.-Aunque supongo que nunca se está listo para un momento como este.

 _-Sé que puede dar un poco de miedo._

-Mucho.-Esbocé girándome unos segundos para contemplar el paisaje que se alzaba ante mí.-No hay ninguna forma de regresar, ¿cierto?

 _-Me temo que no.-_ Respondió ella.- _Pero, desde aquí, podrás ver todo lo que quieras desde este día y por toda la eternidad. Es un gran privilegio. Solo reservado para aquellos que nos han demostrado su lealtad, su honor y su valentía._

-Y… ¿cuál es el destino reservado para él…?-Cuestioné sin dejar de observar aquellas impresionantes montañas al atardecer. Ella caminó hasta llegar a mi lado. Me dedicó una maravillosa sonrisa que yo, correspondí.

- _Su destino está escrito desde el momento en el que el vientre de mi protectora lo acogió. Bran_ ,-nada más oírle decir su nombre mi corazón se llenó de alivio. Respiré hondo. Sentí como se enturbiaba la vista con algunas lágrimas de felicidad que nunca llegué a derramar. Al final ella tenía razón, sería un varón, y yo, estaba satisfecho por ello,- _será un hombre fuerte y honorable. Tanto o más que su padre. Y…te superará en todos los sentidos. Te sentirás muy orgulloso. Navegará por el mundo. Será rey. Vivirá muchos años y él no heredará mi magia._

Ese detalle era, la mejor noticia que podía oír. Eso significaba que Neru no moriría ni ese día, ni al dar a luz. Y, el hecho de que ella estuviese bien, era tan importante como que mi hijo sobreviviera.

-Entonces, ¿podré verle crecer?

- _Por supuesto._ -Me mordí el labio inquieto. Dejar a mi familia atrás era lo más doloroso que había hecho nunca pero dadas las circunstancias era lo que tenía que hacer, puesto que no tenía otra opción una vez que había pisado esas escaleras al frente del templo de los Dioses. Sabía que mi alma se había separado para siempre de mi piel…

-Me conformo con eso.-Asentí con mucha tranquilidad.- ¿Y ella...?-Volví a sus ojos. _Naira_ rió.

- _Esas son demasiadas preguntas para ser la primera vez que nos vemos.-_ Bromeó. Yo sonreí amplio.- _Ya lo verás…_

-Está bien.-Respiré hondo siendo realmente consciente de lo que me esperaba tras esas maderas.- ¿Sabéis? No os hacéis una idea de lo mucho que voy a extrañarla.-Comenté.-Su piel. Su olor. Su voz. Sus manos. Su sonrisa.

 _-Algún día ella llamará a esta puerta, entrará en nuestro templo y podrás volver a sentir todas esas cosas que tanto añorarás. Eso sí que puedo asegurártelo._

-Gracias…-Murmuré con la mirada ausente perdida en el horizonte.

El sol empezaba a ocultarse.

- _La noche se acerca. Es el momento.-Naira_ me colocó una mano sobre el hombro.- _Es la hora de ser más valiente que nunca Thatch de Shaéz._

-Ocuparé esa silla con honor y orgullo.-Me volví hacia las puertas. La vi avanzar un par de pasos hacia ellas, alzó su mano derecha e inmediatamente se abrieron. Mi corazón latió con fuerza. Exhalé. Di dos pasos al frente. Aunque sin querer, me paré en seco antes de entrar.

A pesar de que siempre habíamos tomado a la muerte como el principio de un gran festejo entre los Dioses, ahora, cuando llegaba al fin el momento, daba un miedo terrible.

- _¿Sabes una cosa?-Naira_ se volvió y me agarró de la mano con cariño.

-¿Qué?-Tiró un poco de mí y juntos dimos un par de pasos más.

- _Tu madre me ha contado que cuando eras un niño cogiste un par de arañas y se las pusiste a vuestro cocinero en el sombrero. Y que cuando se dio cuenta de que las tenía, estuvo sin pisar la cocina como una semana para que desinfectaran el lugar porque le daban un miedo atroz.-_ Reí al escuchar esa anécdota. La recordaba como si fuese ayer.- _¿Cómo podías ser tan revoltoso…?_

-Mi madre siempre ha sido muy exagerada.-Caminamos un poco más. Incluso subimos algunos peldaños de la escalera.-Esas arañas podían tener este tamaño.-Señalé un par de pulgadas con los dedos.-Y las había cogido del jardín.-La Diosa rió.

 _-Me gustaría que entre los dos me contarais la verdadera historia esta noche, ¿qué te parece?_ -Asentí a su pregunta sonriente.

Era cierto. Si todo era como siempre habíamos contado, como las leyendas y los cuentos nos decían sobre aquel místico y eterno lugar, mis padres, mi querida hermana menor y todos los amigos y los seres queridos que había perdido a lo largo de mi vida, estarían esa noche allí. Compartiendo mesa, música y vino con los Dioses. Si todo era como siempre habíamos contado, mi alma permanecería en ese lugar por toda la eternidad y algún día, volvería a ver a todos aquellos a los que había dejado atrás. A Neru. A mi hijo. Y estaría ansioso por oír todas las historias que tendrían que contarme sobre sus aventuras.

Eso sí era alentador. Me llenaba de esperanza y felicidad.

Así que, sin más, guiado por la gran Diosa del mar, el agua y la vida, atravesé las puertas del _Valhöl_ y nunca más volví a salir por ellas.

Nada más atravesar los siguientes muros, nos dispersamos. Era necesario avanzar lo más rápido posible para asaltar el palacio cuanto antes. Pero, poco quedaba prácticamente por hacer. El ejército enemigo, muy mermado de fuerzas, parecía retirarse y los que permanecían impasibles, perdían la vida con demasiada facilidad. El fin estaba cerca. La victoria era nuestra.

Y eso me tranquilizaba sobre manera porque, después de todo, al final, él estaría a salvo. Nada ni nadie parecían ser capaz de tocarle, era realmente bueno luchando. Hasta que todo eso, de pronto, cambió radicalmente tras un corte en el tórax. Le vi palparse la herida ensangrentada antes de alzar la vista para clavarle la espada al que le había hecho daño. Sentí un fuerte vuelco en el corazón. Mi respiración comenzó a alterarse. Avancé corriendo a toda prisa cuando le vi perder el equilibrio aun sin clavar las rodillas sobre el suelo.

-¡Kouga!-Le nombré acercándome lo suficiente como para que se apoyara en mi hombro.- ¿Estás bien?-Él me miró con un sonrisa en los labios. Asintió. Pero yo sabía, en el fondo, que no estaba bien. Solo hacía eso para que no me preocupase por él. Comenzó a respirar con más dificultad.-Deja que te mire eso…-Susurré agobiada descendiendo mis manos y mis ojos nerviosos hacia su herida pero, él me frenó de repente en seco. Clavaba sus ojos marrones en algo que ocurría más allá de nosotros.

Y en un segundo, salió de detrás de mí y avanzó a toda prisa quitándose de en medio a unos cuantos de soldados. Le vi adelantarse hasta llegar a Nerumi que había caído de rodillas a suelo empapada en sudor, sangre y polvo. Se agarraba el vientre con fuerza. Al ver como esbozaba ese gesto, sentí que ocultaba algo tras todas aquellas ropas. Un par de hombres se acercaron a ella sin embargo, alzó su mano y en dos rápidos movimientos, los eliminó con su magia. Aun así, se sentó sobre el asfalto completamente exhausta. La vi soltar un grito de dolor a la vez que su expresión se transformaba mientras se palpaba el estómago.

Kouga se aproximaba a ella y justo cuando llegó a su altura, al deshacerse de otro guardia más y darle la mano, vi como un soldado se dirigía hacia ellos. Abrí los ojos de par en par. Todo parecía pasar a de una forma más lenta de lo normal. Di dos pasos hacia la escena y de repente, percibí de reojo como Byakko, ese enorme tigre perlado corría a toda velocidad hacia el soldado pero, llegó demasiado tarde.

La espada de aquel hombre entró y salió de la espalda de Kouga como si se tratase de un juguete. Una enorme bocanada de sangre se desprendió de sus labios. Byakko llegó y quitó de en medio al guardia arrancándole una pierna de un bocado. Nerumi le sostuvo abrumada cuando cayó de rodillas contra el suelo.

Se me paró el corazón. Me faltó el aire. Sentí como una parte de mí, moría.

Veía todo lo que mi visión había reflejado en su día. El miedo. El dolor. La sangre. Mis piernas y todo mi cuerpo temblando. El fuerte nudo de mi estómago. Sentía todas aquellas cosas pero yo no era la que estaba sentada sobre el suelo sosteniéndole como en ese futuro, si no ella. Había visto esa escena desde sus ojos, no desde los míos.

Avancé a toda velocidad hacia donde los dos estaban.

Me agaché y Nerumi me ayudó a tumbarlo sobre su regazo. Sin miedo alguno, la joven castaña colocó una mano sobre la herida ensangrentada de él. Supuse que intentaba detener de alguna forma la hemorragia.

-¡Roy! ¡Zoro!-Gritó con todas sus fuerzas desviando sus ojos nerviosos entre las personas y el caos. Les nombró una y otra vez mientras Byakko se quedó a nuestro lado defendiendo lo que quedaba por proteger.

-No…no, no, no…-Negué.-Kouga…-Le susurré acomodando mis manos en sus mejillas.-No…por favor…-Apoyé mi frente en la suya. Sentí como empezaba llorar con todas mis ganas.-Por favor…no te vayas…te lo suplico…

-Ey…-Me susurró a duras penas con la respiración entrecortada y empezando a ponerse más pálido cada vez. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía al borde de la muerte. Y el dolor se aferró con tanta fuerza a mi pecho que lo único que quería era llorar y no dejar de hacerlo.-Voy a estar bien…

Negué de nuevo al oírle.

-No…no te vayas…no me dejes…-Me mordí el labio angustiada.-Por favor…no sé qué voy hacer sin ti…no me dejes…por favor…-Repetí angustiada. Sin esperanzas.-Te amo…

Sabíamos que los dos, inconscientemente, nos habíamos preparado para ese momento. Los dos, nos habíamos mentalizado en cierto modo de esa muerte. Sin siquiera darnos cuenta. Sin saber por qué. Ya estábamos preparados. Y aunque nos daba un miedo terrible, sabíamos que todo saldría bien.

De todas formas, yo era incapaz de perder…la esperanza…

-No voy a dejarte…-Murmuró Kouga esbozando una preciosa sonrisa a pesar de las circunstancias.-Te estaré observando desde el _Valhöl…_ Voy a verte crecer y ser muy feliz…Siempre estaré contigo…-Alzó una de sus manos para intentar alcanzarme y yo, la sostuve con fuerza.-Ha sido…la mejor…aventura…de mi vida…

-Por Dioses no me hagas esto…-Me temblaba la voz. Se me quebraba el alma.-No me dejes sola…No te vayas…No soy nada sin ti…Por favor…

-Claro…que eres alguien…eres Gold D. Ibbya…Una mujer…libre…-De los ojos de Nerumi se desprendieron unas pequeñas lágrimas llenas de impotencia.-He cumplido…mi promesa…-Apreté su mano contra mi mejilla. Asentí. Vi como de sus ojos descendían unas pequeñas lágrimas.-De lo único…que me arrepiento…es de no haberme…casado…contigo…pero…lo he tenido…todo…a tu lado…soy…muy feliz…y no tengo…miedo…mi amor…-Le vi, de repente, girar el rostro para observar el cielo un instante, dándome cuenta de que se le iba un tanto el norte.

Estaba agonizando. Quizás ya había pisado las escaleras del templo.

-Kouga… ¡Kouga!-Me puse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba antes.-Mírame…por favor… ¡Mírame…!-Le agarré de las mejillas volviéndole el rostro hacía mí pero no era capaz de verme.

Mi amor, se moría y yo, no podía hacer nada salvo no parar de llorar.

Nada más llegar a aquella tétrica y cruel escena me fije por entero en la angustia de esa joven y la agonía de aquel amigo y compañero de batallas y sueños. Nada podría salir bien de esas heridas, de esa mirada perdida y, por un instante, recordé aquella absurda historia en la que había estado pensando hacía ya algunas horas o en su triste final.

-Roy…-Nerumi susurró mi nombre alejándome de mis pensamientos. Me hizo un gesto con el rostro hacia ella y luego, prácticamente, me suplicó con la mirada que la sacase de allí y que la protegiese con mi vida.

Asentí sin dudar. No sabía si él estaba muerto o no pero quedarse con esa imagen guardada en la retina y en la mente para siempre solo podía acabar volviéndote completamente loco. Así que, sin decirnos más, solté las espadas, avancé hacia Ibbya y la agarré del brazo con todas mis energías. Ella me miró espantada con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y el corazón encogido.

-Suéltame…-Susurró con la nariz arrugada, casi sin voz.

-No voy a discutir esos términos, princesa.-La levanté del suelo con toda la fuerza que me dieron mis manos. Ella se resistió.

-¡Basta! ¡Suelta, suéltame!-Estrujó y encogió su muñeca a la vez que frenaba mis pasos avanzando en la dirección contraria en la que Kouga se veía de frente con los Dioses.- ¡Tengo que estar con él! ¡Suéltame!-Pero yo no desistí. Le di un tirón mucho más tenaz acercándola a mi cuerpo y cuando la tuve pegada, la agarré del a cintura sin su permiso y la cargué en el hombro. Avancé con ella a cuestas alejándome de la escena en la que Zoro acababa de llegar e intentaba hacer algo con el cuerpo vivo o muerto de mi compañero. La oía gritar. Insultarme. Pegar patadas y manotazos que yo esquivaba como buenamente podía. Otros me daban sin más. Hasta que, encontré una vivienda. Le pegué una patada a la puerta y entramos. La solté sobre un sillón que había por allí para después cerrar las maderas a cal y canto.

Ella, furiosa y fuera de sí, se incorporó acercándose a mí e intentó apartarme de la salida con aquellas bonitas y diminutas manos. Sonreí enternecido por la escena unos segundos hasta que me cansé. Respiré hondo y regresé a mi rostro impasible y serio.

-¡Déjame salir! ¡Déjame!-Me daba golpes, manotazos y alguna que otra patada pero yo no me movía del sitio.- ¡Tengo que estar allí! ¡Me necesita!

-No irás.-Respondí pausado.-Ya no te necesita.-Ella frenó su ataque de cólera y me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par llenos de impotencia y frustración.-Le harás dudar cuando tenga que entrar al _Valhöl_ si sigues allí _._ ¿Lo comprendes verdad?-Sonreí un poco. Sabía que lo entendía. Ella se mordió el labio.-No puede quedarse en la _Penümbra_.-Mencioné firme con la actitud más serena que pude.-Además, los Dioses no quieren que veas cómo se acaba todo eso. Deja de contradecirlos.-Sin embargo, ante esas últimas palabras que parecían la regañina a un niño, ella arrugó la nariz y alzó la voz enfadada.

-¡A la mierda los Dioses!-Blasfemó. Abrí los ojos de par en par.

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? Se enfadarán contigo.-Esbocé incrédulo.

-¡Me da igual! ¡Me dejarás salir!-Se retiró de mí, entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios. Alzó una mano y pareció concentrarse en algo.

Yo me quedé allí expectante intentando comprender qué trataba de hacer con sus dedos apuntando hacia mi persona. Hasta que, de pronto sentí como mi cuerpo se movía por sí mismo un poco hacia atrás. Solo eso. Alcé mis manos en son de paz ante aquella inesperada magia. Nunca imaginé que sería ella la que la heredase de su tía. La observé realmente curioso. El destino se divertía a costa de nuestras pobres vidas, pensé.

Ella era, esa niña que se perdió hacía ya dieciséis años...

Sin embargo, de pronto, cayó de rodillas al suelo respirando entrecortadamente. Tosía. Hundida, golpeó las maderas con sus puños furiosa volviendo a llorar completamente desolada. Suspiré relajando un poco mis músculos al verla derrotada de esa manera. Comprendía lo frustrante que resultaba perder a la persona que más querías y necesitabas delante de tus ojos sin poder hacer nada. Así que, cuando me di cuenta de que durante unos largos minutos lo único que hacía era llorar sin parar, solté una lenta bocanada de aire y me acerqué a ella.

Avancé algunos pasos y me agaché justo enfrente para luego sentarme sobre las maderas del suelo al ver que no dejaba de sollozar con el alma encogida y el corazón destrozado. La agarré suavemente del brazo con los dedos al descubierto que dejaban mis guantes y, la acerqué a mí cuerpo para abrazarla con fuerza. Inesperadamente, ella cedió. Sus manos se aferraron a mi armadura machada de sangre. Le besé la cabellera oscura, revuelta y llena de polvo. La apreté contra mí intentando calmarla. Ella se deshizo en lágrimas, más desesperada que nunca. Y yo, solo podía consolarla con el silencio. Mis ojos se perlaron. No sabía por qué motivo pero sentía su dolor casi tanto como si fuese mío.

Después de un buen rato, que me pareció un tiempo importante, ella, exhausta y débil, se quedó plácidamente dormida entre mis brazos. En ese instante, me quedé allí un rato pensativo, observándola. Su cuerpo ardía más de lo normal. Estaba convencido de que tenía fiebre. Apoyé mi frente sobre la suya y confirmé que sin duda, era así. Su piel empezó a temblar un tanto y por inercia le rocé con las manos los brazos intentando reconfortarla un poco.

-Sois la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida…Estoy convencido de que Mendith, nuestra Madre, buena y amble, os perdonará esa insensatez que habéis dicho.-Susurré ahora que no era capaz de moverse para volver a pegarme. Reí bajito para ponerme inmediatamente serio de nuevo empatizando con todo su dolor.-Lo siento. Lo siento mucho…-Me disculpé.-Pero él…no volverá…-Alcé mi mano derecha para acariciarle otra vez la mejilla.-Sin embargo, yo prometo cuidaros, princesa.-Sonreí.-Os lo prometo Ibbya…

Y nos mantuvimos así hasta que en un momento determinado, escuché a mis compañeros gritar y elevar con fuerza la voz cantando victoria. Al parecer las hachas y espadas habían dejado de blandirse unas contra otras. Había llegado el final.

-Es hora de irnos.-Esbocé orgulloso de mis soldados. La agarré de las piernas y la espalda y nos levantamos del suelo.

Avancé con ella en brazos por la sala hasta dar con la puerta que abrí de un empujón. Fuera el sol relucía de nuevo atardeciendo. Los Dioses cantaban y alababan nuestra maravillosa hazaña. Vi a los hombres gritar y esbozar una alegría sin par. Aun a costa de muchas vidas, Inzia era definitivamente nuestra. Mis soldados y compañeros me elogiaron y agradecieron todo lo que había hecho por ellos en el campo de batalla mientras avanzaba hacia una Nerumi agotada que sonreía apoyándose levemente en Byakko.

-Mi señora,-la nombre. Ella me miró a mí y después a Ibbya sobre mis brazos,-ha sido increíble y habéis estado magnífica. Siempre es un honor luchar a vuestro lado.-Le hice una pequeña reverencia. Ella esbozó una preciosa sonrisa asintiendo. Se recompuso un tanto acercándose a mí.

-¿Tú estás bien?

-Mejor que nunca.-Sonreí amplio. Nerumi suspiró descendiendo sus ojos un tanto intranquilos hacia Ibbya.

-¿Se ha desmayado?-Le apartó un poco el pelo del rostro.

-Eso creo.-Los dos nos fijamos en la preciosa morena que llevaba entre mis brazos.

-He pedido a Zoro que traslade a Kouga personalmente para que Nyon intente salvarle la vida como sea.-La oí.-No ha llegado a irse del todo. Tal vez, nos quede alguna esperanza.

-Los Dioses deberían de recompensarle después de todo. Ha luchado bien.-Susurré desviando mis ojos hacia el palacio.-Incluso ha ganado nuestra apuesta. Además, ella le necesita…-Volví a clavar mis ojos en su precioso rostro dormido.

-Recemos entonces para que todo salga bien.-Asintió ella y ambos, empezamos a avanzar junto con los demás hacia el interior del palacio. Esperando firmemente que Thatch hubiese salido victorioso también en aquella parte.

Aunque cauterizamos las heridas de Kouga, parecía que sería un auténtico milagro que volviese a abrir los ojos. Ni siquiera se había quejado cuando Nyon había clavado su cuchillo ardiente en el borde de aquel desastroso agujero o de la herida que le había abierto el estómago. El derrame que posiblemente tendría en su interior le llevaría a una muerte segura, aun así no desistimos hasta que creímos que estaba estable. De todas formas, había perdido muchísima sangre. Estaba demasiado pálido y sus labios morados nos advertían de lo peor.

Con un poco de fuerza y entre las dos, le colocamos el hueso del brazo roto en su lugar. Ni siquiera gimió. Estaba más cerca de la otra vida que del mundo que pisábamos. Era desalentador. A pesar de nuestras discusiones, de todas las condescendientes y horribles palabras que nos habíamos dedicado, yo le tenía muchísimo cariño pero sobre todo, le admiraba. Su fuerza de voluntad. Su coraje y valentía. Sus sueños. Absolutamente todo de él era increíble.

Y ahora, su llama incandescente, se apagaba sin más.

-Debemos dejarle descansar un poco pero, lo mejor será trasladarle a Shaéz.-Comentó Nyon preocupada lavándose las manos llenas de sangre.-La única solución es que le traten allí con los mejores medicamentos y ungüentos que existen. Si no, morirá.-Caminó hasta llegar a otro paciente en aquel improvisado campamento que se había montado en menos de media hora. Yo la seguí.

-Pero, trasladarle es muy temerario,-arrugué la nariz inquieta,-puede morir durante el camino. No tenemos ninguna posibilidad de asegurarnos que…

-Hay que arriesgarse.-Me interrumpió.-Aquí no tenemos los medios ni los recursos. Aún estamos en medio de un campo de batalla aunque hayamos vencido.-Revisó a otro hombre más.-Ayúdame a colocarle la pierna en su sitio.

-Sigo sin estar convencida de eso Nyon.-Entre las dos y tras un fuerte "clac", le colocamos al soldado los huesos en su lugar mientras otra de las mujeres le agarraba de la mano y le ponía un pequeño mordedor en la boca. Él gritó en la recolocación como nunca.

-Da igual lo convencida que estés o no.-Dijo tajante.-Comenzaremos el traslado inmediatamente. Es la única posibilidad que tiene ese muchacho de sobrevivir, Bonney.

Chisté con la lengua al oírla. Había solo una opción posible para que Kouga sobreviviera pero tenía que aguantar el viaje y luego, una vez allí, la estancia. Si no le trasladábamos moriría allí en aquella camilla llena de sangre, yo lo sabía pero aun así me inquietaba sobremanera. Las opciones eran tan reducidas que asustaban.

-De acuerdo,-me conformé sin más quejas,-¿y una vez allí?

-Pasará mucho tiempo hasta que ese muchacho vuelva a abrir los ojos. Posiblemente ahora mismo esté en la _Penümbra_ y no saldrá de allí hasta que todo regrese a la normalidad.-Suspiré rendida. Girándome sobre mis pies para observarle en la lejanía.

-Quiero ir con él.-Afirmé llena de convicción. Pero Nyon tenía otro plan completamente diferente.

-No.-La miré a los ojos arqueando las cejas sorprendida.-No puedo prescindir de ti querida. Aquí hay muchos heridos que también hay que ir trasladándolos. Y él irá en la caravana que partirá dentro de diez minutos, es la más urgente. No puedo dejarte marchar tan pronto.

-Pero…-Arrugué la nariz molesta intentando poner objeción.

-No hay discusión posible. Prepárale.-Suspiré y simplemente asentí. Discutir con aquella anciana además de ser todo un drama, era una ardua tarea difícil de ganar. Así que lo mejor era asentir y rezar con todas las fuerzas del mundo para que él llegase vivo a Shaéz como fuese.

Avisaría a su madre de todos aquellos planes. Sin embargo, no sabía qué había sido de Ibbya…

Nada más entrar en el palacio, Brook nos recibió con una sonrisa llena de felicidad. Yo le abracé con fuerza sintiéndome verdaderamente reconfortada. Ahora solo teníamos que establecer qué a partir de ese momento. Me retiré de él y me fijé, a su alrededor, en todos aquellos hombres y mujeres heridos que habían luchado con valor en la batalla.

-Gracias a todos por seguirme. Por estar ahí y no abandonarnos. Por creer en esta causa; en este sueño. Sin vosotros nada de esto habría sido posible.-Sonreí. Ellos asintieron.-Y ahora retiraos y descansad. Curad vuestras heridas. Id a ver a vuestras familias. Esta noche tendremos un enorme banquete.

Los soldados alzaron la voz llena de festejo y orgullo. Tomarse unas buenas cervezas, comer y bailar hasta altas horas era la mejor medicina del mundo para recomponer un cuerpo dolorido.

El enorme vestíbulo se fue despejando hasta que al final nos fuimos quedando a solas. Era el momento de preguntar dónde estaba Thatch y por qué no estaba allí dándome el abrazo que me merecía. Pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra más, Roy me nombró.

-Mi señora,-volví mis esferas verdes hacia él,-iré a llevarla a algún lugar para que descanse.-Aun seguía con Ibbya en brazos completamente dormida. Asentí a su proposición.

-Llévala a las habitaciones principales. Asegúrate de que alguien vaya a comprobar que está bien. Y descansa Capitán.-Roy afirmó con el rostro y sin decir nada más se fue.-Y ahora…-me giré hacia Brook feliz,-¿dónde se ha metido mi marido?, ¿por qué no está aquí?-El brillo entusiasmado de mis ojos pedían a gritos poder verle otra vez. Necesitaba abrazarle con todas mis fuerzas.

Sin embargo, la expresión del hombre alto de cabello rizado cambió radicalmente. Había pasado de la sonrisa amable a la tristeza más desesperanzadora. Al darme cuenta de ese detalle, todo mi cuerpo tembló. Noté un fuerte pellizco afianzarse en mi estómago y mi garganta.

-Brook… ¿Qué ha ocurrido?-Cuestioné seria.- ¿Dónde está?

Suspiró rendido y él, junto con Zoro, Byakko y algunos más, me invitaron a avanzar por los pasillos y a subir escaleras hasta llegar a una enorme habitación cuyas cortinas de tul danzaban graciosamente con el vientecillo cálido que entraba por la ventana abierta. El sol del atardecer se iba escondiendo. Olía a incienso. Había por allí algunas velas.

Y en la cama, él.

El mundo se me vino abajo en cuanto le vi con aquellos vendajes ensangrentados, el rostro pálido e inerte y sus ojos cerrados. Aun así, rápidamente me acerqué al colchón y me subí sobre sus sábanas sentándome en ellas sin importarme absolutamente nada su situación o lo que pensasen los que estaban allí presentes. Apoyé su rostro en mi regazo y llevé mis manos hasta sus mejillas frías y ausentes. Byakko se subió por el otro lado de la cama echándose junto a él con la expresión triste.

-Thatch…-Le llamé queriendo despertarle de aquel dulce sueño que tenía.-Thatch…mi amor…despierta…-Susurré agitándole un poco.-Thatch…hemos vencido…tienes que verlo…vamos…levántate…-Esbocé con un hilo de mi quebrado tono. Me temblaban las manos. Un dolor inmenso se apoderó de mi alma. Supe que no se movía y que no respiraba. -Thatch…

-Lo siento, mi señora.-La voz de Brook se alzó. Yo fijé mis ojos verdes incrédulos, angustiados y llorosos en él.-No pudimos hacer nada.-Negó esbozando una expresión de infinita culpabilidad.

-¿Cómo que no…?-Murmuré.- ¿Dónde estabais? Teníais que ayudarle…

-Mi señora...-Brook intentó excusarse pero le interrumpí dejando de ser dueña de mis propios pensamientos y de mí misma.

-¡¿Dónde estabais?!-Grité repitiendo la pregunta.- ¡Era un maldito mago! ¡¿Acaso creíais que podía vencerle sin más completamente solo?!-Estaba enfadada. Mucho. Muchísimo.

-Lo siento…-Los hombres que nos habían acompañado agacharon el rostro llenos de frustración.

Respiré hondo y clavé mis ojos en la sonrisa plácida con la que Thatch yacía sobre las sábanas blancas. Luego los volví hacia ellos y una vez más hacia mi marido. Creo que en aquel momento, les hablé de aquella forma tan condescendiente solo porque trataba de asimilar el fuerte golpe que estaba sufriendo y del que aún no era del todo consciente.

-Fuera.-Ordené. No quería ver a nadie. No quería que nadie estuviese allí mientras me despedía de mi debilidad.

-Mi señora, no creo que…-Zoro contradijo mi disposición.

-¡Fuera!-Alcé la voz unas tonalidades por encima de lo normal.

Zoro suspiró, asintió a aquellos hombres y le dedicó una mirada reconfortante a Brook. Antes de que se marcharan le colocó una mano en el hombro y le susurró unas palabras que no pude llegar a oír.

Una vez sola, regresé mis ojos hacia Thatch. Las lágrimas se desprendieron por mis mejillas ennegrecidas. Byakko casi me siguió.

Agaché el rostro hacia él y pegué mí frente a la suya. Rocé mi nariz con la suya. Besé sus labios fríos y sin vida. Lloré. Y lloré tanto que pensé que me quedaría sin lágrimas para siempre. Lo abracé contra mí sintiendo como el dolor se aferraba a mi corazón. Nada fue capaz de consolarme en aquel instante cuando sentí que lo había perdido todo.

Y en ese momento, me di cuenta, de que siempre le había querido. A mi manera. Pero siempre lo había hecho. Con todo mi ser. Le quería con toda mi alma y no era capaz de comprender como una persona tan libre, buena, valiente y honorable podía haber acabado de esa forma. Por qué los Dioses habían escrito un destino tan cruel para él cuando lo único que había hecho era luchar por los que no podían hacerlo.

El final había sido demasiado precipitado. Thatch aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Conquistar su sueño, ver el mundo, cruzar el océano a mi lado, conocer a su hijo, formar la familia que siempre había querido…

Todas esas cosas, dolían aún más.

-Es…muy pronto…Vuelve conmigo…-Susurré apoyándome sobre el cabecero de la cama.-Te necesitamos…-Me llevé la otra mano al vientre. Pensé en Bran y en ese futuro desalentador que le esperaba sin su padre.-Aun hay muchas cosas que no te he dicho…muchas cosas que no he podido demostrarte…-Le miré.-Vuelve…-Me mordí el labio.-Te quiero…-Sin embargo, él no respondió.

Y mis ojos se perdieron en un punto concreto de la nada de la habitación. Durante mucho tiempo, quizás más del necesario, permanecí allí con él entre mis brazos mientras lloraba, esta vez en silencio. Preguntándome que haría a partir de ese instante sin él. Sintiéndome pequeña y débil. Sintiendo como el futuro me daba un miedo atroz. Y tras ese tiempo de meditación conmigo misma, le tumbé de nuevo sobre el colchón e hice exactamente lo mismo a su lado. Le abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Como todas esas veces en las que habíamos dormido juntos o compartido cama.

Hasta que al final, sonreí nostálgica y un poco reconfortada en el fondo, al pensar que él ahora estaría comiendo y divirtiéndose con los Dioses, con sus amigos, con sus seres queridos. No estaba solo.

-¿Sabes qué?-Hablé en voz alta. Algo en mi interior aún tenía la esperanza de que respondiera a mis palabras.-Cuando era una niña, mi madre adoptiva decía que _Uld_ , Padre de todos nosotros, había construido para su mujer _Mendith_ , el templo más hermoso del mundo como regalo de compromiso y de amor. Y que _Mendith_ cuando entró en ese lugar apacible y pausado, palpó sus muros y sintió que le faltaba algo. Recorría sus pasillos blancos y puros, y pensaba en lo bonito que estaría lleno de personas, de risas, de felicidad. Caminó por sus salones y estancias y creyó que sería fabuloso oír música en ellos o ver grandiosos bailes. Así que, le dijo a _Uld_ que no quería estar allí en aquel lugar sola y sin que nadie pudiese disfrutar de las maravillas que ofrecía. Y tuvo una idea. Organizó el mayor banquete del mundo para que todas las almas buenas, valientes y honorables pudieran compartir mesa con ella y con sus hijos. En una fiesta eterna hasta el fin del mundo, donde todos podrían unirse a _Uld_ para luchar contra los demonios que ascenderían del _Serön_. Devolviéndole así el favor de haber compartido su mesa, sus manjares y el vino con ellos. _Mendith_ llamó a ese lugar, _Valhöl._ Y allí, no existe el dolor solo la alegría y la felicidad. Por eso, nunca hemos tenido miedo a la muerte. He oído esa historia cientos de veces. El cuento del lugar más bello del mundo.

Las lágrimas volvieron a mí.

-Thatch…-Me mordí el labio alzándome sobre uno de mis codos a la vez que le rozaba con la mano libre la mejilla inerte.-Disfruta del _Valhöl_. Te lo mereces. No me olvides. Ven a verme. No me dejes. Voy a echarte mucho de menos mi amor. Nunca dejaré de quererte…A pesar de todo lo que te dije…-Le miré llena de ternura con una nostálgica sonrisa en el rostro.-He sido muy feliz…

Apoyé la frente en su pecho. Llorando una vez más. Byakko me rozó con su pelaje hasta que allí, me quedé dormida del propio cansancio.

Unas horas más tarde abrí un tanto los ojos dándome cuenta de que no tenía ni un rastro de sangre en mi piel, me habían cambiado de ropa y me habían echado una manta por encima. Aún estaba su lado. Le miré con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y los ojos enrojecidos y cansados de llorar. Poco a poco me incorporé sobre las sábanas. Byakko aun dormía casi encima de Thatch reponiéndose de sus heridas. Sabía que le echaría de menos tanto o más que yo.

Oí de fondo los resquicios del final del banquete que había prometido y al que no había asistido. Supuse que Zoro había intercedido por mí. Él siempre lo hacía. Nunca había hecho falta que yo le dijese nada. Así que, suspiré aliviada por ello dentro de la ausencia y la enajenación que mi mente y mi corazón sentían con el mundo.

Me levanté de la cama echándome una pashmina sobre los hombros del vestido suelto que llevaba puesto. Observé a mí alrededor dándome cuenta de que estaba sola. Suspiré antes de avanzar por la habitación hasta salir de ella. Necesitaba algo de aire. Necesitaba salir de allí unos segundos para seguir asimilando lo que había ocurrido.

Recuerdo que avancé por los pasillos hasta que de largo, pasé por una puerta entre abierta donde, de reojo, vi a Roy pensativo observar a alguien tumbado sobre una enorme cama. Tenía la mirada perdida. Intentando sentirme un poco valiente, regresé sobre mis pies y abrí la puerta. Él alzó sus ojos rojizos hacia mí cuando me adentré y me apoyé sobre las maderas cruzada de brazos.

En ese instante, me di cuenta de que la persona que permanecía allí recostada era Ibbya. Sonreí un tanto caminando a paso lento hasta llegar a la cama donde me senté. Le aparté el pelo del rostro. Sonreí un tanto.

-¿No puedes dormir?

-No, no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo será morir.-Dijo él. Suspiré llena de tristeza. Los dos nos mantuvimos en silencio durante unos segundos antes de que él volviese a hablar.-Vos, deberíais descansar.-Roy susurró aquello sin dejar de mirar a un punto fijo más allá de las sábanas. En sus dedos, rodaba una especie de amuleto que siempre había tenido colgado del cuello desde que le conocía. Thatch guardaba uno exactamente igual.

-Creo que ya no podré dormir en una buena temporada…-Murmuré llena de tristeza.

-Él se enfadará.-Está vez clavó sus ojos en mí a la vez que esbozaba una bonita línea curva con sus labios. Yo le miré sintiendo como volvía a llorar.

-Da igual.-Me mordí el labio.-Ya no puede regañarme…

-Pero yo soy su hermano menor, sigo vivo y soy único representante de esa familia, así que si puedo hacerlo. Debes descansar.-Lancé una lenta bocanada de aire.

-Te prometo que lo intentaré.-Él pareció quedarse conforme con aquella promesa.

El silencio se abrió paso entre los dos durante una migaja de tiempo.

-Gracias, Neru.-Dijo de repente el castaño.-Por haberle querido tanto hasta el final.-Sonreí notando cómo me dolía mucho más el corazón.

-Nunca fue lo suficiente. Al menos no para mí…Ojalá…hubiese podido demostrarle muchas más cosas…

-No le hacía falta. Solo con verte sonreír ya lo tenía todo.-Nos miramos con aquellas sonrisas cargadas de nostalgia.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-Cuestioné tras otra breve pausa. Mis ojos se fijaron en Ibbya de nuevo.

-No lo sé.-Respondió descendiendo sus ojos hacia ella al igual que yo.-Los Dioses quieren que esté aquí. Cuidándola. Eso es lo que me han dicho.

-¿Seguro que son ellos?

-No puedo pisar esa habitación Neru...-Confesó de repente. Alcé mis esferas verdes hacia él que aun la miraba a ella como si fuese lo más bello que había visto jamás. Lloré.-No después de lo de Elian. No después de perder también a mi hermana.-Vi como la expresión de Roy se tornaba triste y como sus ojos se perlaban. Agarró con más fuerza el medallón en sus dedos.-Quiero quedarme aquí y pensar que nada de esto ha ocurrido.-Confesó. Las lágrimas se apoderaron de mis mejillas.-Quiero creer que él se despertará mañana con la sonrisa de siempre llenándonos la cabeza de planes, ideas y misiones imposibles. Quiero quedarme con ella porque así, hay menos probabilidades de que haga una locura a pesar de lo que hayan escrito los Dioses en mi destino. A veces dudo, en el fondo de mí, sobre lo que nos deparan. Siento que…solo quieren verme sufrir. E…imagino…que me he quedado aquí porque, no sé…ella…me da paz…-Se refería a Ibbya.-Además…tengo miedo.-Se sorbió un tanto la nariz.-Tengo miedo de que ella despierte, esté sola, y se sienta como yo…

Recordé a Kouga agonizando entre mis brazos. Recordé lo mucho que esa joven parecía amarle. Recordé su expresión llena de dolor con el simple hecho de pensar que ya no volvería a verle nunca más.

-Aun así, los Dioses han elegido la vida para ti hoy. Tienes que aceptarla y acogerla con orgullo. Estoy convencida de que a pesar de todo esto, el destino te aguarda grandes cosas. Todo este sufrimiento no puede ser en balde.-Negué intentando consolarle.-Y yo…te necesito…no puedes dejarme…-Me llevé una mano al vientre. Él observó aquel gesto respirando hondo para intentar recomponerse un tanto.

-Yo nunca te dejaré.-Afirmó.-Te protegeré a ti y a mi sobrino siempre. Eso sí sé que está en mi sino. Os quiero.-Me sonrió. Yo asentí.

El silencio se adueñó del lugar mientras nos perdíamos en nuestros pensamientos. Hasta que al final, ambos llegamos a la misma conclusión.

-No podemos hacer nada más. Hay que ser fuertes. Él tiene que vernos crecer y ser felices desde el _Valhöl._ Puede venir a visitarnos. No debemos llorar más de lo necesario.

-Sí...Seguro que ahora mismo está con Elian observándonos y diciéndose lo estúpidos que parecemos llorando como niños en vez de celebrar nuestro éxito. Pero, Inzia no ha sido una victoria.-Susurré negando con el rostro afligido.

-Me temo que no…-Esbozó Roy.


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 20

El día que abrí los ojos fue aterrador. Ni siquiera sabía exactamente por qué los había abierto pero así había sido. Nada más hacerlo, ahogué un suspiro entrecerrando mis labios. Sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho como si me faltase el aire. Observaba a mí alrededor con mis esferas verdes inquietas y asustadas. Respiraba con dificultad. Me incorporé sobre el colchón de la amplia cama dándome cuenta de que alguien me había cambiado de ropa. Me temblaba la piel. Tenía un poco de frío. De pronto percibí, unas pequeñas gotas de agua descender inconscientemente por mis mejillas. Palpé una de esas lágrimas que luego me la llevé a los labios. Estaba perpleja. Después, me miré las manos dándome cuenta de que seguía viva.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí tumbada pero, lo único que hacía era recordar una y otra vez su rostro agonizante sobre el suelo regado de sangre. Su mirada perdida hacia ese cielo gris tenue y el dolor que había sentido en ese momento.

Llevé una mano hasta mi corazón que latía a toda velocidad.

-Y al sexto día despertasteis.-Oí una voz extrañamente conocida a mi derecha. Volví el rostro y la apacible sonrisa de Roy me recibió cálida y dulce. Nada tenía que ver con el momento en el que le había visto por primera vez lleno de heridas, sangre y con esa mirada siniestra.- ¿Cómo os encontráis princesa?

No respondí a la pregunta. Solo permanecía allí con los ojos entrecerrados observándole y mis labios semi abiertos. No tenía nada que decir sobre mi estado. Era algo que me daba igual. Solo pensaba, en otra cosa completamente diferente.

-Kouga…-Su nombre nació solo de mis labios. Como si temiera que al mencionarlo todas mis pesadillas se hiciesen realidad. La sonrisa de Roy cambió a otra un poco más apenada. Negó con el rostro entrelazando los dedos de sus manos, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas sentado en aquel bonito sillón. Respiró hondo antes de esbozar una palabra más. Sin embargo, yo ya había dejado de mirarle.

-Lo siento.-Soltó firme.

-¿No?-Pregunté mientras dos rastros de lágrimas descendían con más ahínco por mis pómulos sin que me diese cuenta.

-No…-Negó.

-¿Qué…ocurrió…?-Las preguntas nacían de mis labios por sí mismas.

-Veréis, esa misma noche, le trasladaron pero al parecer no sobrevivió al viaje. Estaba muy mal herido.

-¿Por qué le trasladaron?-Hablaba completamente fuera de mi propia mente. Como si fuese otra persona la que en realidad esbozaba todas y cada una de esas palabras.

-Nyon, dijo que era la única oportunidad que tenía de sobrevivir. Inzia no albergaba los recursos necesarios en aquel instante como para aliviar sus heridas. Todo dependía de esa noche tanto si se quedaba como si viajaba.-Trataba de explicarme aquello con la mayor calma y tacto posible fijándose en cada una de mis reacciones por si algo no iba bien. Pude ver su mirada inquieta de reojo.

-Ya…-Pero yo no sabía qué debía decir. Mi magia me había avisado fielmente de que él iba a morir en esa batalla y todo el mundo se empeñó en convencerme de que no iba a ser así. Aunque al final yo, y mi maldita visión, habíamos tenido razón. Apreté los puños de mis manos con las sábanas notando una terrible impotencia apoderarse de todo mi ser. Una vez más, no había podido hacer nada.-Si no les hubiese hecho caso, él aun seguiría con vida…-Susurré ausente. Enfadada conmigo misma y con lo estúpida que podía llegar a ser.

-¿A quién le hicisteis caso?-De pronto, cuando alcé un poco mi rostro de nuevo hacia él, me lo encontré más cerca de lo esperado. Se había sentado en el borde de la cama y me observaba lleno de expectación y curiosidad. Aunque en ese momento, nada de lo que hacía me importaba lo más mínimo.

-A todos los que me decían que esa visión era únicamente producto de mis emociones.-Me mordí el labio ofuscada. Hasta que, sentí la mano de Roy rozarme la mía. Le vi agarrármela con fuerza entrelazando nuestros dedos mientras la alzaba y me besaba los nudillos, lleno de cariño, sin dejar de mirarme a mis ojos llenos de lágrimas con sus esferas rojizas e intimidantes. Vi como hacía todas esas cosas sin comprender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Está bien llorar…Nos hace ser mucho más fuertes después…-Susurró. Y yo, abrí mis esferas ante sus palabras para después entrecerrarlas. Clavé la mirada en el colchón. Apreté las sábanas entre mis dedos libres. Y lloré con todas mis fuerzas sintiendo como Roy aun me agarraba aquella mano como si quisiera extrapolar mi dolor de alguna forma.-Escuchad, Ibbya.-Volvió a hablar firme. Esa fue la primera vez que le oí llamarme por mi nombre.-Debéis ser valiente. Luchamos. Así es como hemos ganado. Y esta es la forma en la que todos moriremos. Sin rendirnos.-Sus palabras de aliento intentaron aliviarme todo el dolor que sentía mi corazón pero yo no era capaz de refrenar todas aquellas lágrimas.-Él fue increíble hasta el final.

Y así corrieron los segundos. Los minutos. Nunca supe cuánto tiempo pasó en realidad en aquella habitación. En completo silencio. Sin dejar de agarrarme con fuerza la mano mientras lloraba. Hasta que al final, clavé mis ojos ausentes sobre todas aquellas gotas de agua que habían caído sobre mi regazo, dejando de sollozar. Intentando comprender qué era lo que había ocurrido a mi alrededor. Y poco a poco empecé a calmarme. Necesitaba recomponerme un poco de alguna forma. Así que lo mejor era, que comenzase a hablar antes de volver a las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué hacéis esto?-Mencioné al alzar mis esferas verdes dándome cuenta de cómo seguía descaradamente con mi mano apoyada sobre sus labios. Sonreía tras ella y sentí como me miraba como si yo fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

-¿Hacer el qué?

-Estar aquí…-Susurré.

-Hay…muchos motivos pero, creo que sois una persona importante a la que hay que cuidar y proteger como a nadie. Tenéis algo muy valioso.-Arrugué la nariz sin comprender qué trataba de decirme. Sin embargo, él pareció captar mi conmoción.-Sois una maga. Y os estoy demostrando mi devoción hacia la magia.-Susurró contra mi piel.-Debí de imaginármelo cuando os miré a los ojos por primera vez o cuando una extraña fuerza, que salió de estás manos, me lanzaron sutilmente contra una puerta de madera.-De repente se desprendió del contacto. Y sin querer, rocé las yemas de mis dedos sin dejar de sentirme terriblemente extraña e intimidada por aquel atípico hombre que había permanecido allí el tiempo suficiente como para que me sintiese un poco mejor.-Ahora entiendo por qué lleváis seis días dormida con fiebre alta y poca energía. Habéis estado a punto de romper el límite, princesa.-Me señaló sonriendo orgulloso por saberse vencedor de mis pensamientos, de mi vida.

-¿Por eso estáis aquí? ¿Para darme malas noticias y burlaros de mí?-Fruncí el ceño apartándome un tanto las lágrimas definitivamente.

-No.-Negó.-Jamás me burlaría de la magia. Tengo una admiración infinita hacia todos los magos de este mundo, no os sintáis especial. El día que supe que Nerumi era una maga cuyo don provenía de la mismísima Diosa _Naria,_ me debí a ella independientemente de que fuese la mujer de mi hermano.-Sonrió amplio. Abrí los ojos llena de sorpresa.-Yo venero a los Dioses, princesa, y creo firmemente que todos aquellos que son llamados magos, son los Dioses mismos con forma humana. Pues la magia nunca se ha explicado. Ni como surgió, ni de dónde vino. No es algo que se pueda estudiar en los libros. Solo se escucha en las historias, las leyendas y los cuentos. Sois un ser único. Marian os la heredó a vos, ¿cierto?

-Sí.-Asentí.-Aunque no sé muy bien de que me sirve si no puedo salvar con ella a las personas que me importan.-Volví mis ojos sobre aquellas suaves sábanas blancas.

-Tienes una magia muy joven Ibbya.-De repente, la voz de una mujer llamó mi atención y, al levantar mi rostro hacia ella, la vi avanzar con aquel precioso vestido negro y una perfecta trenza lateral. Tenía los pómulos ligeramente sonrosados y me fijé que aquellas telas que llevaba sobre la piel no ocultaban un bonito embarazo. Me quedé completamente asombrada solo de pensar que ella había luchado de esa forma arriesgado su vida y la de ese bebé solo por salvar y liberar a su pueblo.-Yo también pensaba en todas esas cosas al principio.-Nerumi sonrió a la vez que le daba la vuelta a la cama y se sentaba en el sillón donde Roy había estado minutos antes.-Pero con el tiempo alargaras tu poder mágico y serás capaz de hacer cosas increíbles.

A pesar de sus palabras de aliento, suspiré rendida.

-Y qué más dará llegar a ese día.-Me encogí de hombros.-Ya he perdido lo único que me importaba y lo único que tenía en esta vida.-Me mordí el labio sintiendo de nuevo unas terribles ganas de echarme a llorar.

-Eres muy joven y el camino es muy largo. Encontraras a muchas más personas a las que querrás proteger con todo tu corazón.-Me fijé en los ojos llenos de empatía de Roy y luego en la mirada tierna y comprensiva que ella me dedicaba.

-¿Y si no?-Me mordí el labio dejando a todas aquellas lágrimas caer.-La culpa es mía. Yo lo vi. Pude evitarlo y aun así, no fui capaz de hacerlo.-Se me encogía el corazón solo de pensar que nunca más volvería a ver a Kouga. El hombre que me liberó y me amó de aquella forma única e incondicional.

-Los Dioses hablan de nuestro destino y se dice que ya está escrito desde el momento en el que somos engendrados en el vientre de nuestra madre. Aunque vieses ese futuro como maga del tiempo que eres, no ibas a poder cambiarlo. Pues no era tu misión. Estaba decidido desde hacía mucho tiempo.-Afirmó Nerumi.

-¿Y de qué me sirve la magia si no puedo cambiar el destino de las personas a las que quiero?-Las preguntas se arremolinaban de pronto en mi garganta.

-Tal vez, haya algunas cosas que podáis cambiar. Y otras, que aunque no podáis, quizás tengáis la opción de luchar con esa magia tal y como hace mi señora. Al menos podréis hacer algo por cambiar mínimamente lo que sea.-Esbozó Roy está vez. Mis esferas verdes se clavaron en él. Sus manos me retiraron las lágrimas de las mejillas.-Pero tenéis que levantaros, aprender y vencer a vuestros demonios para seguir avanzando. Puede que la caída sea dura pero tenéis que confiar en vos misma para poder reponeros.-Sonrió a la vez que volvía a agarrarme de la mano. Aunque en ese momento, me pareció el gesto más acertado del mundo.

-Y yo te enseñaré.-Dijo Nerumi.-No puedo tener a otro mago entre mis filas que no sepa cómo explotar al máximo sus poderes. Te ayudaré a saber todo lo que necesitas para aumentar tu poder mágico más allá de los límites que tienes ahora.-Asintió.-Si me dejas. Ahora eres una mujer libre, tienes el poder de decidir cualquier camino.

-Por supuesto que sí, mi señora. Acepto. Nada me complacería más. Si con eso puedo, la próxima vez, ser mucho más fuerte para salvar a la gente que amo.-Asentí sonriendo un poquito entre todas aquellas lágrimas que se empeñaban en seguir saliendo de mis ojos.-Gracias. Muchísimas gracias.-Le hice una pequeña reverencia con el rostro. Ella amplió su sonrisa y entonces, vi cómo se levantaba de su asiento, como se acercaba a mí y depositaba un beso sobre mi frente.

-Mi niña…No llores más.-Está vez fue ella la que me retiró cada gota.-Mientras estés a mi lado, Ibbya de Inzia, te prometo y juro por mi honor, que nunca, nadie, te hará daño. Y que siempre te protegeré por encima de mí.-Asintió y yo, la imité entre sollozos.-Te lo digo a ti, como se lo dije a él en aquella carta. Y ahora, descansa.-Se incorporó soltando un pequeño suspiro. Sus ojos casi tan verdes como los míos se fijaron en el castaño que aún me observaba.-Roy, es el sexto día. Debemos preparar el ritual para esta noche así que, deja de coquetear.-Dijo divertida mientras avanzaba por la habitación, soltaba una sonrisa atrevida, abría la puerta y salía por ella. Él sonrió negando unos segundos. Pero yo, había agachado el rostro. Nada me importaba salvo la pena que sentía.

-Ey.-Roy se acercó más a mí, aprisionó mis mejillas con sus manos y me alzó el rostro para mirarme a los ojos.-Todo irá bien.-Asintió.-Solo necesitáis tiempo.-Volvió a besarme en la frente como aquella vez. Permanecí en completo silencio analizando todo lo que acababa de oír. Al ver que no decía nada, él suspiró levantándose del colchón.-En fin princesa, el deber me llama.-Fue hacia la salida del dormitorio.

-Roy.-Le nombré.- ¿Qué ritual vais a preparar?

-Ha pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que las almas de todos los caídos en la batalla asciendan hacia el templo de los Dioses pero, al sexto día, hacemos este pequeño ritual para aquellas que aun dudan o que se quedan perdidas en el camino sin saber muy bien hacia donde deben ir.-Me explicó. Y antes de que yo pudiese hacer más preguntas, él salió por la puerta sin decir ni una sola palabra más.

Cuando la noche invadió la aun poco recuperada ciudad y yo, terminé aquella cena ligera a duras penas que me había traído una de las sirvientas, me levanté de la cama colocándome una fina bata grisácea sobre los hombros y avancé con mis pies descalzos hacia el bonito balcón de mármol y azulejos. Rocé sus pequeñas columnas llena de admiración por aquella detallada y fina arquitectura. Siempre había visto el palacio y sus balcones desde lejos. Nunca había pisado estancias como esas y mucho menos, dormido en una cama como aquella. Era todo un lujo y un cambio realmente importante e increíble para la que fue una esclava como yo. A veces, aun se me olvidaba que esa ya no era mi condición.

Suspiré caminando un poco más hasta que pude asomarme por la baranda para ver a la ciudad completamente iluminada y las calles llenas aquí y allá de personas, que portaban entre sus manos unas especies de farolillos blancos. Imaginé que el ritual del que habían hablado tenía algo que ver con aquello. De pronto, en mitad de la madrugada, las luces de todas las casas, comercios, tabernas y demás, se apagaron. Solo la luz de una gigantesca luna nueva, se alzaba sobre la ciudad. Escuchaba a los grillos chirriar y el vientecillo de la noche de verano movía sutilmente las hojas de las palmeras. Observé expectante como todos empezaban a encender sus faroles y oí de fondo, el sonido de la música. Flautas y tambores o algo parecido. Aquellas notas sonaron el tiempo justo para que todos los que había allí abajo, pudiesen encender su propio farol. Cuando los tambores dejaron de hacer ruido, cada una de las personas alzó sus manos al cielo estrellado y soltaron sus lámparas que empezaron a ascender lentamente hacia la oscuridad de la noche. De pronto, todo se llenó de unas luces incandescentes y maravillosas. Tras eso, la gente empezó a arrodillarse con los ojos cerrados. Algo que yo no había visto nunca. Me pregunté qué era lo que hacían. Aunque imaginé que si todo aquello tenía que ver con los Dioses, estaba claro que posiblemente estarían rezando.

-Supuse que no necesitaría ayuda para adentrarse en el templo de los Dioses pero…-la voz de Nerumi me sacó de mis pensamientos. Al girarme sobre mis pies, la vi avanzar hacia mí con uno de aquellos faroles en la mano,-nunca está de más guiarle por si acaso.-Me lo tendió con una bonita sonrisa en los labios. Yo lo agarré. Era de un papel fino precioso. Con un pequeño palito, que rocé contra la piedra que había justo en el centro, encendí mi luz.-Ahora solo cierra los ojos. Piensa en quién quieres que camine con paso firme hacia el _Valhöl_ y suéltalo.

Respiré hondo volviéndome hacia la baranda y tal y como había expresado Nerumi, bajé suavemente los párpados y pensé en él. En todo lo que había hecho por mí desde que le había conocido. En la forma que siempre había tenido de protegerme y cuidarme. Como me sacó de aquel infierno, cómo me hizo libre, cómo cumplió cada una de sus promesas hasta el final. Recordé la manera que tenía de mirarme y sonreírme. Pensé en la tonalidad de su risa, en lo bonitos que siempre me habían parecido sus ojos. En sus manos abrazándome con fuerza o simplemente rozando mi piel. En sus besos. En su voz nombrándome o susurrándome cosas al oído.

En aquel momento estaba convencida de que nunca volvería a enamorarme de aquella forma, jamás.

Lancé el farol y abrí los párpados. Y por un segundo, les pedí a los Dioses que cuidasen de él tanto como lo había hecho conmigo.

-Tienes que ser fuerte y valiente Ibbya.-La voz de Nerumi se alzó de nuevo.-Todo pasa por una razón. Hay que tener paciencia.-Ella se apoyó sobre el pasamanos observando a su pueblo rezar en silencio.

-Nunca he creído tanto en los Dioses.-Confesé.-Tuve una infancia cruel y he tenido una juventud muy dolorosa. Siempre he pensado que me habían abandonado, en cierto modo, a mi suerte.-Suspiré recordando esos días en los que todos aquellos hombres pisaban mi dormitorio.-Siempre creí que moriría siendo una esclava.

-Muchos pensaban como tú.-Dijo ella a la vez que se llevaba un mechón de pelo rizado suelto de su trenza, tras la oreja.-Y ahora mírales.-Sonrió.-Yo también era una niña asustada y llena de frustraciones. Perdí a la persona que más amaba cuando era demasiado pequeña.-Guardó silencio durante unos segundos.-Aun así,-continuó,-me empecé a dar cuenta de que cada paso que me hacía daño a la vez conseguía hacerme más fuerte y decidida. A veces un buen choque con la realidad, es capaz de despejar cualquier fantasma. Con el tiempo superé muchos miedos y busqué miles de forma para conseguir ser feliz en cierto modo.-Esbozó con aquella mirada cargada de nostalgia. Yo desvié mis ojos hacia su vientre abultado oculto tras aquel tul negro.

-Estáis esperando un hijo, mi señora. Eso debe de haceros muy feliz.-Le sonreí.-Formar una familia tiene que ser maravilloso.

-No tanto cuando falta una de las partes más importantes de ella.-Entrecerré los ojos ante sus palabras sin comprender muy bien qué trataba de decir.

-¿A qué os referís?-Quizás estaba metiéndome donde no me llamaban. Era la segunda vez que hablaba con aquella mujer a la que Kouga siempre admiró tanto. Sin embargo, mi curiosidad podía más que cualquier cosa relacionada con la sensatez. Ante mi pregunta ella me miró con una sonrisa dulce en los labios. No parecía ser para nada una persona hermética o insensible.

-Los Dioses se han llevado a su padre al _Valhöl._ Inzia se terminó convirtiendo en un escenario más terrible de lo que esperábamos. Y, en el fondo, cuando te enfrentas a esos peligros, nunca piensas en que puede ser algo que nos pueda pasar a nosotros. Thatch era muy fuerte. Demasiado. Quizás por eso…simplemente…se confió… _-_ Confesó apoyando una mano sobre su vientre. Mis esferas verdes se abrieron de par en par. Noté una fuerte punzada en el pecho percibiendo el hecho de que tal vez, había hablado y metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-Mi señora, yo…-negué sin saber muy bien cómo debía expresarme ante esa noticia,-lo siento muchísimo. Nunca debí preguntar…

-Déjalo.-Me mordí el labio.-Puedes preguntarme todo lo que quieras a partir de ahora. Así que está bien.-Asintió. Suspiró y regresó sus ojos hacia la ciudad. Apoyaba los brazos sobre la barandilla y durante un corto periodo de tiempo, permanecimos en silencio.- ¿Sabes por qué empecé a creer un poco más en los Dioses?-Me miró y yo le correspondí.

-No…

-Porque la muerte es sin duda mejor sino que la vida. Hace que te reencuentres con tus seres queridos gracias a ellos. Y, además, no hay dolor.-Mencionó.-Creo en todas esas historias porque así, nunca tendré miedo pase lo que pase.-Apoyó una mano sobre mi hombro, me dedicó una bonita sonrisa y caminó hacia el interior de la habitación.

-Mi señora,-ella me miró al nombrarla,-gracias.

-Espero que aquí encuentres tu sitio Ibbya. Y si no, eres una mujer libre para seguir con tu propio camino.

-Prefiero quedarme aquí y ayudaros en todo lo que necesitéis. Este es el sueño de Kouga. Me encantaría poder vivirlo y experimentarlo por él. Así siempre le tendré presente. Pero sobre todo, sé que eso le haría feliz y se sentiría muy orgulloso de mí.-Nerumi asintió a mis palabras.

-Creo que estaría orgulloso fuese cual fuese tu decisión. Pero, si es lo que deseas, bienvenida.-Asentí sonriendo más de lo que llevaba haciéndolo durante todo ese extraño día lleno de despedidas y de encuentros.

Y así, los días pasaron y los meses pasaron. El invierno llegó.

Nerumi decidió que Inzia sería nuestro hogar por mucho más tiempo del esperado mientras Roy y Zoro seguían las incursiones por el este. Aun había muchas ciudades y asentamientos por conquistar, muchos esclavos que liberar. No habíamos dejado de estar en guerra en ningún momento. Aunque si todo salía bien, en un año tal vez, conseguiríamos al menos salvaguardar aunque fuese inestablemente, nuestras posiciones en Tardith. Eso sería todo un logro según había dicho Zoro en la última reunión a las que asistía recientemente aunque no comprendía muy bien por qué. Solo sabía que Nerumi insistía en ello y que yo no podía negarme. Ella me trataba y me cuidaba desde aquella noche casi como si fuera una especie de hermana pequeña. Pero aun así, era consciente de que había una delgada línea que nos separaba. Era como si yo fuese algo así como una doncella pero con más privilegios de los necesarios. Cuidaba de Byakko, la ayudaba con todas aquellas reuniones, me dejaba que le cepillase el pelo e incluso que eligiese algo de su ropa, no la dejaba sola en ninguna revisión que tuviese que ver con el bebé y lo mejor de esas cosas nuevas y curiosas para mí, era que podía hablar prácticamente de todo con ella. Ninguna conversación estaba de más o de menos. Confiaba tanto en ella que llegó un punto en el que no solo la admiraba sino que también la quería con todo mi corazón.

Aun así, había cosas que aún eran complicadas. Seguía siendo difícil dormir por las noches sin él o pensar en el hecho de que no entraría por la puerta de aquella habitación jamás. Ya no estaba en ninguna de aquellas reuniones, ni en las fiestas, ni le vería recorriendo los pasillos o entrenando. No estaba por ninguna parte y seguía doliendo un montón. A veces, cuando no tenía nada que hacer, me sentía en el fondo muy sola. A pesar de todos los esfuerzos que sabía que Nerumi hacía para que yo estuviese bien, a pesar de que sabía que ella también se sentía muy triste por la pérdida de Thatch. Se le notaba cuando fijaba su mirada en un punto concreto de cualquier habitación con una sonrisa nostálgica en los labios. Siempre estuve segura de que en todos esos momentos, pensaba en él.

Y supuse que aquella manía de seguirla a todas partes lo hacía para que no le diese vueltas a la cabeza o que no tuviese la oportunidad de sentirme apenada. Pero había espacios como cuando me daba un baño o como cuando me iba a dormir en los que era inevitable pensar en él. En lo mucho que le echaba de menos.

No obstante, a pesar de lo que había ocurrido aún existía algo positivo, durante todo ese tiempo, Neru sacaba más de una hora al día para enseñarme a usar mi magia con más efectividad. Gracias a ella aprendí a controlar mis emociones de tal manera que pocas visiones de un futuro próximo podían engañarme. Aunque desde que estuve a punto de abandonar este mundo me había tomado la magia con mucha más calma. No había vuelto al pasado ni una sola vez salvo que el entrenamiento lo requiriera expresamente y por supuesto no más de diez minutos.

-La clave es no ir más allá del día de hoy o de ayer de momento.-Mencionó ella aquella tarde mientras practicábamos.-Puede que interceda en tu mente fría si ves algo que no te agrade.-Susurró observando cómo me concentraba sentada sobre la alfombra de su dormitorio.-Y a medida que vayas controlando cada emoción en los días más próximos, te vayas alejando uno o dos más.

-De acuerdo.-Asentí a la vez que intentaba visualizar esa misma habitación un día antes. Pero, justo en el momento en el que aquella oscuridad me envolvía y empezaba a oír de lejos la voz de Nerumi, sentí un fuerte empujón sobre mi cuerpo que hizo que perdiese la concentración.-Pero que…-Abrí los ojos repentinamente medio tumbada sobre la tela que había sobre el suelo. Escuché a Neru reír divertida a la vez que Byakko me pasaba la lengua por la cara para lamerme sin compasión.-¡Byakko!-Le regañé frunciendo el ceño intentando quitármelo de encima pero él siguió con los mimos y carantoñas. Chisté con la lengua y, hasta que al final no le acaricié, él no se quedó conforme. Los ojos verdes de Nerumi nos observaban sonrientes.

-Así no conseguiremos avanzar jamás.-Rió poniéndose de pie justo en el preciso instante en el que llamaron a la puerta.-Adelante.

-Disculpad la molestia mi señora,-la voz de Roy se coló por la habitación. Me fijé en la expresión apacible de ella aunque no tanto en él. Byakko aún seguía allí pidiéndome arrumacos,-he decidido que partiré mañana hacia Mizrra si me lo permitís.

-¿Habéis hablado con Zoro, Capitán?-Roy asintió.

-Llevaré vuestro mensaje y mencionaré nuestras condiciones e intereses.

-A partir de ahí veremos qué pasos seguir.-Se cruzó de brazos. Y yo, observé la situación a la vez que tenía al enorme tigre perlado, que se había tumbado sobre la alfombra, con la cabeza sobre mi regazo para que siguiese rascándole tras las orejas.-Sé que Mizrra accederá a los términos. Thatch siempre dijo que tenía a buenos amigos allí.-Sonrió nostálgica. Roy la siguió. Neru hablaba muy poco de él, pero yo sabía, que en realidad lo hacía así para evitar sentirse débil e infeliz. Sin duda eran cosas que alguien como ella no podía permitirse, según había mencionado una vez. Quizás no le hubiese amado incondicionalmente como había oído de Roy pero, sin duda le había querido un montón. Era el padre del bebé que llevaba en su vientre después de todo.

-Haré lo que esté en mi mano mi señora.-Roy hizo una pequeña reverencia y tuvo la intención de retirarse pero, la voz de Neru le detuvo una vez más.

-¿Iras solo?

-No hay ningún peligro. Las rutas comerciales están últimamente muy concurridas. Es lo mejor.-Afirmó sonriente el castaño.

-No es lo mejor. Yo decido qué es lo mejor.-Le contradijo divertida y en ese instante, me miró.-Ibbya, ¿te gustaría viajar un poco?-Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ante esa inesperada propuesta.

-¿Yo? ¿Viajar?-Cuestioné atónita.

-Siempre me has dicho que nunca has salido de Inzia desde que eras una niña. Creo que podría ser una fantástica oportunidad para ti ver el mundo, conocer a otras personas y observar qué ocurre más allá de estos altos muros. Además de una estupenda distracción.-Me dedicó una sonrisa cargada de comprensión. Y yo, me mordí el labio. Esa idea era simplemente emocionante y maravillosa. Salir de Inzia, sin duda, sería una de las mejores cosas que me pasarían en la vida. Así que, sin pensar en realidad con quién iba a toda esa imprevista aventura o cómo me sentiría después, asentí sin dudar.

-Me encantaría ir.-Nerumi tuvo que ver la más absoluta felicidad en mis ojos porque al momento, soltó una preciosa risita ante mi reacción.

-Pues ya tienes compañía Roy. Nada más y nada menos que una maga.-Sonrió.-Cuídala.

-Por supuesto mi señora. Lo tendré todo listo para partir a primera hora. ¿Os parece bien?-Esa pregunta iba dirigida a mí. Le miré a los ojos asintiendo de nuevo.

-Me parece bien. ¿Necesitaréis ayuda?

-No, todo bien. Os diré la hora exacta esta noche.-Nos hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de la habitación. Una vez que las dos nos quedamos completamente a solas, Nerumi me dirigió una mirada curiosa y algo pícara.

-No puedo creer que no te des cuenta.-Alcé mis ojos hacia ella arrugando la nariz desconcertada.

-¿Darme cuenta de qué?

-De la forma en la que Roy te mira.-Ella no dejaba de esbozar esa tierna sonrisa pero yo, agaché el rostro clavando mis esferas verdes en todo aquel pelaje de Byakko.

-Ni siquiera puedo pensar en esas cosas.-Me mordí el labio.-Da igual lo que diga, lo que haga, nada de eso me importa. No es Kouga.-La oí suspirar.-Y aún sigo enamorada de él. Es…demasiado pronto para dejarle ir…-Susurré.-Aunque Roy fuese el mejor hombre del mundo, yo…-noté todas aquellas lágrimas arremolinarse en mis ojos como tantas noches,-no podría…

-No te esfuerces.-Me interrumpió Nerumi.-Es cierto que ha pasado muy poco tiempo.

-El problema es…que no tengo el valor suficiente. No sé cómo voy a hacerlo. No sé cómo voy a olvidarme de él. No sé de qué forma me recuperaré de todo lo que ha ocurrido. No sé ni siquiera si algún día estaré preparada o me sentiré lo suficientemente segura como para enamorarme o como para sentir algo por alguien más.-La miré.

-Piensas en esas cosas demasiado.-Caminó hasta llegar al frutero que tenía sobre la cómoda. Cogió algunas cerezas y se las llevó a los labios.-No te presiones. Deja que las cosas fluyan a su ritmo y ya está. Mientras más te centres en esas ideas más te agobiarás. Y si algún día te apetece volver a probar,-arqueó las cejas a la vez que me hacía un gesto relacionado con algo más que las palabras,-hazlo y ya está. Eres una mujer libre puedes hacer lo que te plazca. Da igual que sea hoy o mañana, o dentro de tres meses o de un año. Sin prisas, solo se tiene que dar la situación. No tienes que sentirte culpable. No tienes qué pararte a pensar qué pensaría de ti. Así que solo disfruta del momento. Creo que cuando llegue ese día, sabrás que has avanzado de nuevo. Y ya está.

Asentí intentando sonreír un poco pero no podía. Por mucho que ella me dijera todas esas cosas yo sabía que no encontraría a nadie que me hiciese sentir de la misma forma que él. Así que, esas ideas eran improbables al menos, a corto plazo.

-¿Podría salir esta noche?-La miré. Nerumi arrugó la nariz completamente descolocada.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?

Necesitaba hacerlo. Necesitaba que me diese el aire. Caminar por las calles de Inzia una vez más. Necesitaba salir de ese lugar y visitar algunos sitios. Necesitaba recordar. Quizás eso, me ayudase a aceptar la realidad que me llevaba acompañando desde hacía tiempo. Así que esa noche, tras susurrarle a mi señora un par de detalles en el oído, avancé por el enorme comedor donde la comida, la música y las risas se alzaban entre todos sus huéspedes. Pero justo antes de salir por las puertas del gigantesco salón, alguien me sujetó del brazo volviéndome sobre mis pies. Reteniéndome con todo el descaro del mundo.

-¿Ya os vais a dormir, princesa?-Suspiré al toparme con aquellos inquietantes ojos rojizos.- ¿No os quedaréis a cenar esta noche?

-No.-Contesté resuelta.-Necesito tomar el aire.-Me solté de su agarré. Él sonrió abriendo sus ojos, sorprendido, a la vez que alzaba las manos en son de paz.

-¿Queréis que os acompañe?-Era atrevido. Demasiado. Y se estaba pasando de la raya.

-No hay necesidad.-Me retiré de él cruzándome de brazos.-Y vuestros amigos los borrachos os esperan.-Dije llena de ironía señalando con el rostro a todos aquellos hombres que nos miraban desde su espalda como si fuésemos la novedad más absoluta de toda la sala.-No le hagáis ese feo tan horrible. Quedaos y bebed todo lo que deseéis.-Le resté importancia haciendo un gesto con mis manos.-Quién no querría levantarse mañana acompañado de un buen charco de vómito.-Los hombres tras él rieron socarrones.-Y si necesitáis compañía en esta noche de invierno, estoy convencida de a aquellas dos,-clavé mis esferas en un par de mujeres que servían las mesas cuyas miradas se comían a Roy con los ojos,-os calentaran la cama con mucho gusto y de maravilla.-Él iba a decir algo más pero le interrumpí deliberadamente.-Buenas noches Capitán. Si me disculpáis.-Volví a caminar hacia la salida observando de reojo como él se volvía hacia todos aquellos soldados revolviéndose el pelo lleno de frustración mientras los otros reían y se burlaban. Suspiré resignada.

Mis pasos me llevaron hacia los jardines y una vez los atravesé, pude ver las calzadas llenas de gente aquí y allá. Aún era temprano para irse a la cama. La ciudad seguía despierta.

Crucé algunas calles durante un buen tiempo sin saber exactamente qué era lo que estaba buscando. Nuestro escondite había dejado de existir y muchas casas de los nobles, la gran mayoría habían sido donadas a familias de esclavos con menos posibilidades para que pudiesen sobreponerse hasta encontrar un refugio propio. La madre de Kouga había desaparecido también. Nyon se había marchado a Shaéz antes de que yo despertase con muchos heridos. A pesar de la alegría que gozaban las calles de Inzia, que no dejaban de celebrar la libertad, todavía se palpaba cierta tristeza en el ambiente. La guerra se había llevado demasiadas vidas.

Y de pronto, en medio de todos aquellos pensamientos, mis pies se detuvieron frente a un lugar que reconocía a la perfección. Al parecer, estaban construyendo algo nuevo en aquel espacio. Las maderas de la estructura se veían perfectamente colocadas para el siguiente paso de ese proceso. Al estar allí, de nuevo, frente aquel edificio, noté como se me llenaba el corazón de dolor. Ese lugar, ese prostíbulo había sido un infierno para mí durante dieciséis años. Me alegraba de que por fin desapareciera para que se alzase algo mejor. Por un momento, me pregunté si Hancock estaría en el _Valhöl_ sentada junto a los Dioses. Aunque si tenía en cuenta en cómo nos había tratado en aquel tiempo, estaba convencida de que estaba hundida en el _Serön._

Seguí avanzando alejándome de aquel lugar que tantos malos recuerdos me traía. Hasta que llegué, tras un buen rato, a aquella zona de alta alcurnia en la que Kouga había vivido siempre. Estaba lleno de grandes casas y bonitos árboles. El corazón se me encogió. Por un momento cerré los ojos y, deshaciendo las órdenes estrictas de Nerumi, me concentré en aquel lugar buscándole en el pasado.

Hasta que, le vi.

Allí estaba él, en medio de la calle. Era muy pequeño. Tendría posiblemente unos diez años. Su pelo seguía siendo tan rubio como en ese entonces. Jugaba. Reía con algunos niños más. Era feliz. Sonreí sintiendo como empezaba a llorar de nuevo. Volví a cerrar los ojos para abrirlos en lugar mucho más íntimo y apacible. Estábamos allí, en aquella casa en la que nos habíamos refugiado, metidos en la cama sentados uno detrás del otro. Él apoyaba la espalda sobre el cabecero mientras rozaba con los dedos la mía desnuda y me apartaba el pelo de los hombros.

-Me encanta.-Su voz se alzó en el silencio. Me mordí el labio. Noté como se me retorcía el corazón de dolor al darme cuenta de que nunca más volvería a oírle hablar.

-¿Qué…?-Pregunté volviendo mis ojos hacia su preciosa sonrisa.

-Tú pelo. Largo, negro y ondulado.-Lo rozó con sus dedos.-Siempre me ha gustado.-Confesó. Y yo reí.

-¿Y si lo tuviese corto? ¿Ya no te gustaría?-Apoyé una mano sobre el mentón llena de curiosidad.

-Me encantaría de cualquier forma posible. Corto quizás más,-comentó pensativo,-porque podría verte la nuca un poco y el tatuaje que recorre tu columna vertebral.-Rozó aquellas marcas producto de la magia que ahora poseía.-Aunque de todas maneras.-Se acercó a mí, me agarró de la cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo. Sonreí divertida. Él me susurró al oído.-Te querré siempre de cualquier forma posible. Da igual lo que hagas con tu aspecto,-me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja,-siempre me gustarás…

Cerré los ojos inmediatamente y regresé a la realidad justo en el momento en el que sentí unas terribles nauseas. Me aparté un poco de la calle para vomitar. Noté un sudor frío en mi frente. Aun no me había recuperado al cien por cien. Me mordí el labio inferior tratando de apaciguar la respiración. Notando como las lágrimas fluían por mis mejillas.

Volví a caminar intentando alejarme de ese lugar. Hasta que llegué a un punto aun peor. El cruce de calles justo en el que le habían herido de muerte. Me quedé paralizada, de nuevo, observando ese pequeño sitio en medio de la gente que iba y venía. Y por un instante, le vi allí, tumbado, esbozando esa mirada al cielo, agónica y llena de sufrimiento. Me acerqué lentamente a ese lugar y cuando estuve sobre él. Me di cuenta de que aun podía esbozarse la sangre entre las losas del suelo. Me agaché hasta sentarme en él aun con todas aquellas personas a mí alrededor pasando por allí, observando inquietas mi extraña actitud.

Pero a mí eso no me importaba. Rocé el suelo con los dedos. Me llevé una mano al corazón. Lloré. En ese lugar le había perdido para siempre y no sabía qué iba a hacer a partir de ese momento.

-Ayúdame…-Susurré en voz alta negando con el rostro impregnado en lágrimas.-Qué puedo hacer para dejarte ir...cuando no quiero que te alejes ni un ápice…-Agaché el rostro cerrando los ojos. Sintiendo cada punzada de aquel infinito dolor.-Te amo…

Y justo en ese momento, noté como una mano rozaba la que tenía apoyada sobre el suelo. Abrí mis ojos de par en par. Reconocería aquellos dedos allá donde fuera. Alcé mi rostro hacia él. Y le vi. Tan nítido que asustaba. Me sonreía.

Mis lágrimas se intensificaron sobre mis pómulos sonrosados.

- _Vuelve a casa_.-Susurró.- _Sé feliz. Vive._ -Asintió levantando una mano hacia mi mejilla derecha para tocarla sutilmente con esa ternura que siempre le caracterizó.- _Te amo Ibbya…_

Al nombrarme, cerré los ojos y entonces, sentí como empezaba a pesarme el cuerpo. De repente, todo se volvió negro e infinito.

…

¡Llegamos al 29! Todo un logro casi jjjjj Voy lo más rápido posible, ya mismo el siguiente, espero que os esté encantando. ¡Un montón de besos para todos!


	30. Chapter 30

_Capítulo 30_

Treinta y nueve días. Ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde que salí de Albinz aquella tarde hasta que pisé el puerto de Blarem después de tal vez, demasiado tiempo. El viento me meció el pelo y comencé a caminar por el muelle con una extraña sensación de nostalgia en el pecho. Había regresado a mi hogar antes de lo que siempre había previsto. Poder pisar tierra firme era todo un logro después del viaje tan movido que habíamos llevado. Las tormentas habían hecho de las suyas en el mar. Eso siempre había sido peligroso y un motivo más por el que no había podido enviar a cualquier mensajero. Si su barco se hundía no tendría forma posible de averiguar si el mensaje había llegado o no a su destino.

Avancé por el mercado lleno de puestos que vendían pescado fresco y otros manjares. Sonreí dándome cuenta de lo que en realidad echaba de menos mi ciudad. Siempre alegre con aquel sol inundando sus calles. Estar en casa, a pesar de todo, era maravilloso.

-Mi señor.-De pronto, oí a mis espaldas una voz. Me volví sobre mis pies y vi a un hombre con un trozo de papel entre los dedos. Me lo tendía.-No esperaba encontraros aquí.

-¿Quién sois?-Arrugué el ceño. No sabía quién era aquel comerciante aunque tenía la sensación de que le había visto más de alguna vez por nuestra casa.

-Su hermana me ha pagado unas monedas para que le llevara este mensaje a Tardith cuando partiera, mi señor. Pero estáis aquí. Eso me ahorra el viaje.-Me hizo una pequeña reverencia acercándome más aun, el pergamino enrollado. Cogí, ávido, el papel. Si Yuuki estaba intentando comunicarse conmigo significaba que había noticias, para mí, bastante buenas porque eso me decía que ella seguía con vida. Y no había nada mejor en el mundo que ese hecho.

-Muchas gracias.-Le sonreí agradecido.

-Aquí tiene mi señor,-él me tendió el pequeño saquito de monedas,-no he realizado mi trabajo así que puede devolvérselas a su hermana.

-Ni hablar.-Afirmé.-Me habéis entregado el mensaje.-Le coloqué una mano en el hombro.-Habéis cumplido con vuestra misión, las monedas son vuestras mi buen hombre.-Él me dedicó una mirada satisfecha a la vez que asentía.

-Muchas gracias.-Me hizo una reverencia más y se marchó entre la gente del mercado.

En ese momento, abrí el pequeño rollo de papel y comencé a leer lo que mi hermana tenía que decirme a la vez que avanzaba hacia casa. Sonreí satisfecho al enterarme de que ella estaba a salvo. Que estaba en Blarem y que Ace había conseguido a un aliado de Isgard que se las había ingeniado para liberarla. No se había casado con Kid. Y al parecer estaba bien. Preocupada, me aconsejaba que volviese a casa cuanto antes y que no se me ocurriese, bajo ningún concepto, acabar con la vida de Nerumi. Después había escrito una especie de amenaza. Sonreí divertido.

Si Yuuki se enteraba de lo que sentía por ella estaba convencido de que se emocionaría un poquito. Aunque no tenía tan claro si le haría gracia que, ahora que sabía que estaba a salvo, mi intención fuese la de volver a esas tierras ajenas para quedarme con ella. Posiblemente me haría barajar las opciones una y otra vez. Amplié la línea curva de mis labios. Tenía unas ganas horribles de abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas.

Avancé más a prisa hasta llegar a las puertas de casa. Los guardias que custodiaban nuestras lindes me saludaron llenos de alegría por haber vuelto a casa sano y salvo. Ellos, que normalmente estaban allí quietos solo haciendo turnos se acercaron hasta mí solo para preguntar cómo había ido la travesía. Y cuando me topé con Sanji, este me abrazó como si llevase toda la vida sin saber de mí.

-Mi señor, habéis regresado. Es un gran alivio.-Asintió.-Sus hermanos estarán deseando de verle. Cuando Luffy se enteré os ahogará del apretón.-Bromeó. Yo reí.

-A pesar de eso, tengo ganas de ser estrujado un poquito, amigo.-Reí.-Por cierto,-le tendí el mensaje de mi hermana,-ya sé que Yuuki está aquí a salvo de ese desquiciado de Sakazuki.-Sanji asintió. Le coloqué una mano sobre el hombro y avanzamos por los pasillos del gigantesco vestíbulo hasta llegar al claustro que daba a la puerta de los jardines de atrás y a las cuadras.- ¿Y qué tal todo por aquí?-Cuestioné intrigado. Pues me había fijado de que había más guardias y sirvientes de lo normal corriendo de un lado a otro. Muchos a los que yo no conocía de nada.

-Digamos que últimamente tenemos bastantes visitas.

Y entonces, nada más pisar los jardines me topé con un pequeño convoy que llevaba tantos años sin ver que me pareció realmente extraño. Oí a Luffy gritar algo lleno de alegría entre algunos carros y caballos. Sanji y yo, nos acercamos a ese lugar.

-Parece que la familia se reunirá al completo para esta noche.-Sonrió el rubio cruzándose de brazos delante de aquella estampa. Parecía realmente feliz de ver como todos estaban allí saludando a ese hermano que llevaba sin pisar nuestro hogar la friolera de tres años y medio.

Ace había regresado. No comprendía la razón exacta pero estaba allí tan real como yo mismo. Suspiré un tanto. A pesar de que no nos habíamos hablado desde entonces, seguía siendo mi hermano y, en el fondo, le quería y me alegraba que estuviese bien.

-Así que esta noche habrá que poner alguna silla de más en la mesa para el banquete que nos espera.-Me aproximé a ellos con una simpática sonrisa en el rostro.

Los tres alzaron sus ojos hacia donde estaba al escuchar mi voz.

-¡Sabo!-La primera en reaccionar fue mi querida hermana pequeña que se lanzó a mis brazos llena de entusiasmo.

-¡Yuuki!- La agarré de la cintura y la alcé girándola sobre nosotros mismos. Ella rió y, cuando la solté, sus manos se aferraron a mis mejillas. Me analizó de arriba abajo para asegurarse de que estaba a salvo y de que no me faltaba absolutamente nada.

-Has vuelto, gracias a los Dioses.-Se mordió el labio llena de felicidad. Yo asentí satisfecho y aliviado de volver a verla a ella con aquella preciosa sonrisa como la había imaginado desde que marché.

-Y tú estás bien…-Alcé la mano derecha y le rocé la mejilla con dulzura. Ella afirmó con el rostro más feliz del mundo.-Te quiero…-La vi ampliar aquella línea curva de sus labios aún más si eso era posible. Le besé la frente con todo el amor del mundo.

-¡Sabo!-De repente, oí mi nombre de parte de Luffy y le vi de reojo acercarse a toda velocidad hasta nosotros para abrazarnos a los dos con todas sus fuerzas. Reí al sentir como, si seguía apretando, me sacaría algún órgano por la boca.

-Ya basta Lu, vas a hacerle daño a tu hermana.-Le dije y él nos soltó. Yuuki respiró hondo intentando recuperar algo de aire.

-¡Casi me ahogas!-Le regañó. Pero Luffy rió con todas sus ganas más animado que nunca.- ¡No te rías!-Se cruzó de brazos con la nariz arrugada. Y yo, con aquellas pequeñas discusiones, me sentí más en casa que nunca.

-Vamos, dejadlo ya.-Me acerqué por detrás de mi hermana para darle un beso en la mejilla.-Tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos.-Susurré. Ella volvió sus esferas azules hacia mí.

-¿Y ella…?

-Está bien.-Confirmé interrumpiendo a esos ojos repentinamente inquietos. Suspiró templada.-Hablaremos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?-Yuuki asintió.

Y en ese momento, aproveché para acercarme a Ace.

-Me alegra que hayas regresado aunque no esperaba verte por aquí después de tanto tiempo.-Afirmé con una pequeña sonrisa en son de paz. Le tendí la mano derecha. Él descendió sus ojos hacia ella y después los subió hasta los míos. Estaba tan serio y distante como siempre.-Gracias por lo de Yuuki. He intentado darme toda la prisa del mundo pero…

-No tienes que darme las gracias.-Me estrechó la mano unos segundos antes de que terminase de hablar. Después me dio la espalda y se cargó al hombro un par de bolsas de viaje.-También es mi hermana.-Me dedicó una mirada llena de inquina. Fruncía el ceño y se notaba que estaba molesto por algo aunque no sabía muy bien de qué se trataba. Le vi alejarse con un par de soldados que cargaban algún equipaje más.

-Tan serio e irascible como siempre.-Solté una lenta bocana de aire.

-No es por ti.-Yuuki se adelantó hasta llegar a mi altura.-Han pasado algunas cosas.-Me observó de reojo antes de clavar su mirada en el suelo afligida. Se abrazaba a sí misma llena de culpabilidad. Entrecerré mis esferas grises con cierta sospecha.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?-Ella se mordió el labio e iba a hablar cuando Luffy, colocándose a mi izquierda, la interceptó.

-Va a casarse con Ai Sakazuki.-Comunicó. Yo le miré abriendo los ojos de par en par sorprendido. ¿Ace iba a casarse? Eso era algo que no tenía ningún sentido. Él no podía casarse o heredar tierras siendo Comandante de la Guardia Real de Assiah. Y aunque pudiese, iba a hacerlo con ¿Ai?

-Ace no puede contraer matrimonio.-Afirme.-Y mucho menos con Ai Sakazuki. Si nunca se han…soportado…

-Se está sacrificando para que Yuu no se vea envuelta en un matrimonio con Kid.-Dijo Luffy más serio de lo común. La susodicha se llevó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja realmente frustrada.

-Además, sí que puede casarse…-Yuuki me miró,-verás…el abuelo…ha llegado a varios acuerdos…

Recuerdo perfectamente que después de esa conversación con mis dos hermanos menores, donde me habían puesto al tanto de todas y cada una de las noticias y novedades que había ocurrido en mi ausencia, caminé con paso decidido hasta la sala de reuniones donde se encontraba el viejo Garp. Primero discutimos sobre todos aquellos términos que evidentemente me negaba a aceptar. Si ya era injusto que tratase a mi hermana como si fuera un simple objeto que se ganaba o se perdía, lo que estaba haciendo con Ace y conmigo no tenía nombre. Aunque su principal excusa fuese la paz entre todos los reinos. Además, si me quedaba allí, si aceptaba ese puesto, significaría renunciar a Nerumi para siempre a todos los niveles. Ni siquiera, tendría la más mínima posibilidad no solo de acercarme a ella si no de ayudarla a cumplir con su destino. Aunque si me paraba a pensarlo detenidamente, tampoco era mía en ningún de aquellos sentidos que mi mente imaginaba.

Aun así, esa incertidumbre y toda la distancia que nos rodeaba, me ahogaban por dentro. Sentía como el alma se me partía en mil pedazos.

-Comprendo perfectamente cómo te sientes. Y entiendo que no desees un futuro así. Alejado de tu hogar. Sin poder casarte o tener hijos.-Me dijo el abuelo cansado. Se notaba que no era el primer nieto con el que había luchado sobre aquellos temas.-Pero necesitamos tenerle como aliado a pesar de que nos duela. Y Marco, necesita a un Comandante en sus filas. Sabes que eres mejor incluso que Ace para ese puesto. Sé perfectamente que no lo hiciste todo lo bien que podías haberlo hecho en aquella prueba.-Sonreí de lado a sabiendas de que tenía razón, menos mal que Ace nunca había sabido eso. El viejo se puso de pie, se acercó a mí y apoyó su enorme mano sobre mi hombro.-Sé que es frustrante e injusto pero, no hemos encontrado otra solución. Espero que dejes a un lado tu egoísmo y tu orgullo e intentes hacer lo mejor para tu pueblo. Ese al que siempre has amado a pesar de todos esos sacrificios.

Era cierto. Quería a mi gente por encima de muchas cosas pero sobre todo, quería su felicidad. Incluso por encima de la mía. Y aunque sabía que al final, mi destino era ser el señor de ese lugar, nunca había querido gobernar en el fondo. Era un sino aburrido y sin emociones. Además, sabía que Ace era mejor que yo para dirigir cualquier cosa inclusive, una ciudad. Pero si me erigía Comandante de Assiah, me convertiría en alguien que nunca quise ser y, me apartaría de ella el resto de mi vida.

Y no solo de ella, sino de toda mi familia. Además, nunca podría tener hijos. Era algo demasiado importante a lo que renunciar. ¿Qué haría con mi nueva magia…?

-Y bien, ¿cuál será tu decisión?,-el abuelo me miró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en los labios. Sabía que al final, al igual que mi hermano mayor, también haría lo correcto por mi gente a pesar de todas esas desastrosas consecuencias,-¿te quedarás o lucharás por tu pueblo?

Me lo pensé. Quizás más tiempo del necesario pero necesitaba meditarlo. Los pros y los contras. Lo que ganaría y lo que perdería. Los Dioses me habían puesto contra la espada y la pared. Pero sabía que después de todo, no podía irme o cruzarme de brazos si veía a mi gente amenazada por un mago oscuro. Me miré una de mis manos. Noté la magia fluir a través de mí. _Belis_ me había concedido ese poder con la promesa de que lo usaría para cuidar y proteger a los míos. No podía defraudarle y, tal vez, si cruzaba de nuevo el mar y dejaba a mi ciudad a su suerte con una guerra en Mansem, él no me lo perdonaría jamás.

-Lucharé.-Dije al fin con todo lo que eso implicaba.-Iré a Mansem, me uniré a ese ejército, comandaré a esos hombres, no me casaré, ni tendré hijos nunca pero cumpliré con el destino que los Dioses me proponen si eso es lo que desean para mí.-Garp me dio un par de palmadas y me dejó marchar.

-Has optado por la mejor posibilidad mi querido nieto.-Me volví sobre mis pies un tanto al oírle y alcé la voz sin dejar de caminar.

-No había otra opción después de todo, ¿no?-Arqueé las cejas. Le vi suspirar abatido. Nada de aquello le gustaba pero a mí, tampoco.

En cuanto salí por la puerta de ese dichoso salón, los ojos de Yuuki se entrelazaron con los míos. Estaban inquietos, preocupados y agobiados. Se cruzaba de brazos y se mordía el labio llena de remordimientos.

-Dime que no has aceptado.-Respiré hondo. Mi respuesta no le iba a gustar.

-He aceptado.-Yuuki deshizo el cruce de sus brazos a la vez que arqueaba las cejas llena de incredulidad.

-¡¿Qué…?!-Comenzó a seguirme a medida que avanzamos por los pasillos hacia la habitación en la que siempre, todos nosotros, habíamos compartido juegos, libros o algún descanso.- ¡¿Por qué has aceptado?!-Me agarró del brazo para detenerme haciéndome girar sobre mis pies.

-Porque no hay otra solución.-Arrugó la nariz afligida.-Si Ace se casa, alguien tiene que defender a nuestro pueblo y mirar por sus intereses en Assiah o en Mansem.-Ella iba a protestar pero yo me adelanté a esa intención.-Escucha, si queremos cambiar algo de todo este mundo Yuu…tal y como siempre hemos soñado desde niños,-me agaché un tanto para estar a su altura. La agarré de los brazos,-tenemos que ser algo importante. Tenemos que aceptar el poder que nos conceden los Dioses en la Tierra para cambiar las cosas aunque no lo hayamos pedido o aunque no lo queramos. Si Ace puede empezar por Blarem e incluso por Isgard solo casándose con Ai, y yo puedo hacer que siendo Comandante, Mansem o el reino de Nirón miren más allá para mejorar lo que tenemos con eso es más que suficiente. Tengo que aceptarlo. Es lo que tiene ser un hombre libre,-me alcé y le rocé la mejilla izquierda con el dorso de la mano, llena de ternura,-que podemos elegir troncar el destino de aquellos que no pueden hacer nada. ¿Lo comprendes?-La vi agachar el rostro.

-Soy una egoísta.

-No…-Negué con una sonrisa condescendiente.

-Por supuesto que sí.-Se mordió el labio.-Al final seré yo la única que no se ha sacrificado para que todo mejore.

-No digas tonterías.-Le alcé el rostro agarrándole de la barbilla. La miré a aquellos ojos azules tan bonitos que tenía. Exactamente los mismos que siempre lució nuestra madre.-Además, yo lo prefiero así.

-Basta, basta.-Se quejó apretando los puños. Comencé a caminar y ella me siguió una vez más.-No soy una debilucha. No tenéis que estar todo el día detrás de mí para que no me pase nada. ¡Ya no soy una niña!

-Ya sabemos eso.-Abrí las puertas de la sala y allí dentro, justo en el balcón que daba al canal, Luffy se sentaba en la baranda mientras veía completamente alucinado como Ace le daba de comer a su dragón.

-¿Qué es lo que sabemos?-Preguntó el menor sonriente. Sabía que estaba realmente contento de que, después de tanto tiempo, los cuatro estuviésemos allí juntos como cuando éramos unos críos.

-Que Yuuki no es una debilucha.-Respondí sentándome en uno de los sillones colocando las botas sobre el reposa pies. Estaba exhausto.

-Por supuesto que no lo soy.-Soltó frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.-Puedo sacrificar lo que sea también por nuestro pueblo sin dudar.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo.-La voz de Ace nos interrumpió.-Es mejor así.-Al ver como opinaba de la misma forma que yo, llené mi expresión de incredulidad.

Pero Yuuki se enfadó aún más. Dio un pisotón en el suelo, gruñó y soltó por la boca algunos insultos e improperios antes de abandonar aquella sala de un buen portazo. Ella no entendía por qué hacíamos las cosas así en ese momento, pero estaba seguro de que con el tiempo se daría cuenta de por qué tomábamos aquellas decisiones.

-Iré a hablar con ella.-Esbozó Luffy de repente.-Tal vez si yo se lo explico, lo entienda mejor.-Rió despreocupado como si la cosa no fuera con él. Así que, estaba claro, que no conseguiría convencer a Yuu de nada pero de todas formas, el hecho de que lo intentase al menos me parecía algo increíble.

Y así, sin darnos cuenta, Ace y yo nos quedamos a solas en la habitación con un tenso silencio de fondo ahogado por los chirridos y gruñidos del pequeño dragón. Al ver que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a hablar con el otro, me incorporé en el sillón con la intención de marcharme de aquel lugar cuando él, alzó de repente, la voz.

-Sabo,-se giró hacia mí cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose contra la baranda de hierro,-¿estás seguro de que la propuesta del viejo es lo que quieres hacer?-Lancé una sonrisa irónica.

-Por supuesto que no. Solo quería pisar esta ciudad para dejar a Yuu a salvo antes de regresar a Tardith.-Mi respuesta pareció sorprenderle.

-¿Quieres volver?

-Quería. Está claro que eso ya no será así.-Suspiré. Ace arrugó el ceño con cierta sospecha. Parecía que estaba pensando en algo relacionado con mi afirmación pero no preguntó nada más. Simplemente soltó una larga bocanada de aire de entre sus labios. Supuse que todavía no estábamos tan preparados como para contarnos ciertas cosas.

-Nosotros nos enfrentamos al enemigo en Mansem hace un par de semanas.-Me informó obviando el tema.-Si vas a ocupar mi lugar, creo que deberías saber todos los progresos y deberías de leer todos los informes que tengo desde que llegamos allí.-Asentí.-Tienes a guerreros muy poderosos entre tus filas y a una maga llamada Koala. Sin embargo, al parecer su magia no es suficiente. Contra ese desgraciado de Laffitte es imposible. Así que más bien nos sirvió poco.-Resopló rendido.-Cuando llegues allí lo mejor que podéis hacer son algunas reuniones para poneros al día antes de tomar decisiones importantes.-Afirmé de nuevo con el rostro sin mirarle. Tenía otras cosas en la cabeza en las que pensar a parte de todo lo que me decía.-Ey, Sabo.-Pero cuando me llamó alcé mis ojos hacia él. Había utilizado un tono menos autoritario del que siempre solía usar por lo que captó toda mi atención.-Cuida de mi gente. No dejes que mueran más de los necesarios y…,-por un momento guardó silencio,-…gracias.-Mi rostro se llenó de sorpresa al oírle. Ace nunca me había agradecido absolutamente nada a lo largo de nuestra relación.

-¿Gracias?-Él asintió a mi pregunta cargada de incertidumbre e incredulidad.

-Por haber aceptado el puesto. Sé que si no, Marco habría buscado a otro quién sabe con qué características y confío en ti más que en cualquiera,-reconoció,-a pesar de todo. Sé que tratarás a mis hombres, mis amigos, con respeto y honor. Y que cuidarás de sus vidas por encima de cualquier cosa.

-Por supuesto.-Expresé.-Te prometo que intentaré estar a la altura.-Me levanté del asiento. Me acerqué a él y le tendí la mano. Ace la miró unos segundos antes de subir sus ojos hasta los míos. Deshizo el cruce de sus brazos y agarró mi mano con fuerza. Las estrechamos unos segundos.

Y entonces, sonreí al ver como Ragnar soltaba una pequeña bocanada de fuego por la boca ahogando un poco de humo. Reí al percibir la expresión del pobre dragón atragantado con su propio hálito. Me apoyé sobre la baranda observando al fondo lo bonita que era mi ciudad. Ace me acompañó. Parecía que la situación se había relajado un tanto entre nosotros. Por fin, después de hacía más de diez años.

-Algún día tendrás que contarme de dónde has sacado a ese bicho.-Comenté divertido. Él sonrió.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer, hermano?-Le miré notando un fuerte vuelco en el pecho. Hacía tanto tiempo que no le oía llamarme así que me resultó tremendamente extraño. Al parecer las guerras habían hecho de Ace un hombre fuerte pero también más humano y cabal. Todas aquellas experiencias le habían servido, sin duda, para ser mejor persona. Los Dioses estarían muy orgullosos de él.

-No, no tengo nada que hacer.-Respondí sin apartar la sonrisa de mis labios. Noté el viento del invierno removernos el pelo a ambos.-Será genial oírla.

-Encontré a Ragnar en unas cuevas. Fuimos a buscar supervivientes de un ataque de los Trolls pero en vez de toparme con algunos refugiados, di con él. Era un huevo de este tamaño.-Amplió la apertura de sus manos hasta que dio con la medida indicada.-Pensé que estaría fosilizado o algo así pero cuando lo apoyé en el fuego durante el tiempo estimado, solo con el calor, se abrió.-Sonrió al dragón lanzándole algo de comida al cielo. Ragnar abrió sus alas batiéndolas en la dirección del manjar que, tras tostarlo con un pequeño aliento de fuego, se lo tragó de un solo bocado al vuelo. Él animal regresó para apoyarse en la baranda y soltar un pequeño pero firme rugido. Ace rió y le acarició como recompensa.

Ese había sido un truco impresionante.

-Nunca imaginé que vería a un dragón vivo.-Reconocí.-Aunque tampoco imaginaba que sería capaz de usar la magia alguna vez.-Me miré las manos orgulloso. Pero Ace entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Usar la magia?, ¿qué estás diciendo?

-Mira hacia la chimenea.-Ace guió sus ojos sin dudar y en ese instante, chasqué los dedos y la leña seca que allí abría se prendió. Su expresión de perplejidad no tuvo límites. Reí.

-¿Qué demonios…?

-Yo también guardo algún que otro secreto bajo la manga.-Afirmé divertido.

-¿Cómo lo has…?

Explicarle la historia a mi hermano mayor sin duda fue algo digno de mencionar aquella noche durante la cena. Aunque, principalmente, estaban sorprendidos de que fuese capaz de usar una magia como aquella cuando no había sido heredada. Sobre todo Luffy, quien ahora me miraba como si yo fuese el tesoro más brillante y valioso del mundo. Reí cuando encendí las velas y él me cogió la mano, me miró la palma y rascó un poco como si tratase de ver el fuego tras mi piel. Había aprendido a usarla con bastante soltura. Yo era un buen alumno y siempre había sido muy curioso. Más aún cuando había estado prácticamente cuarenta días en alta mar sin hacer absolutamente nada salvo morirme del aburrimiento. Ese poder había sido una distracción maravillosa.

Parecía que a nuestro modo, nos habíamos hecho mucho más fuerte todos en muy poco tiempo. De repente, habíamos pasado de tener una perfecta situación en nuestras a vidas, a que se volvieran un caos y luego otra vez, más o menos, habíamos vuelto a tomar una dirección aunque el punto de partida no fuese el que más quisiéramos en ese momento. Ace iba a casarse con Ai Sakazuki, una mujer a la que no podía soportar y yo…iba a sacrificar mi felicidad y el hecho de poder volver, simplemente, a verla algún día, para tener un futuro mejor. Cambiaríamos las reglas del juego. Nos volveríamos mucho más importantes o poderosos y podríamos, así, ayudar y salvar a nuestro pueblo.

Nuestro destino estaba sellado pero, había alguien sentada a esa mesa, entre aquellas paredes, que no estaba del todo satisfecha con las opciones, con el resultado de nuestras decisiones. Me di cuenta cuando, sin decir nada salvo a Law, ese hombre al que había conocido aquella misma tarde y en el que Ace había confiado la vida de nuestra hermana, se levantó de la mesa en silencio y caminó hacia fuera en mitad de la cena, en medio del baile. Su rostro estaba serio, cansado.

Y algo en mí quería saber que le pasaba a la mujer más importante de mi vida.

Así que me levanté y la seguí como si fuera un vulgar espía. La vi caminar hasta llegar al baño. Cerró la puerta y esperé pacientemente detrás de una de las paredes. Cuando salió al cabo de un buen rato, la vi avanzar con el rostro un poco descompuesto hacia su habitación. Allí, entró sellando las puertas una vez más. Suspiré. Mi sexto sentido me decía que algo no iba bien. El enfado de Yuuki de aquella tarde ya no tenía ningún tipo de sentido. Aunque tal vez, se sentía cansada de ver como nosotros intentábamos protegerla a toda costa. Ella siempre había sido muy independiente. Quizás la estábamos atosigando demasiado, sin querer.

Así que, salí de mi escondite, saludando a los guardias que patrullaban los pasillos, con la intención de dejarle de una vez las cosas claras a mi hermana menor. Me paré frente a la puerta y llamé. Pero no obtuve respuesta. Volví a golpear con los nudillos las maderas sin embargo, no oí nada tras ese muro. Entrecerré los ojos, fruncí el ceño y me preocupé. Mis golpes sobre la entrada cesaron y sin pedir más permisos, giré el manillar adentrándome en el lugar.

La habitación estaba perfectamente adornada y aromatizada. Las velas iluminaban cada rincón. Había un ambiente un tanto extraño pero atrayente. Ojeé el dormitorio pero no la vi. De manera que, comencé a investigar, con la intención de dar con ella pero, tras dar dos pasos, la vi salir del vestidor en camisón con su melena castaña suelta y los ojos azules inundados de lágrimas. Clavé mis esferas grises en las suyas completamente extrañado y ella me miró como si estuviese viendo al ser más temible de la tierra.

-Sabo…-Intentó dibujar una sonrisa que no le salió. Se sorbió la nariz, se apartó las lágrimas y caminó por el cuarto dándome la espalda.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te han enseñado a llamar a la puerta?-Cogió un pañuelo de tela blanco a toda prisa y se quitó todo rastro de llanto de las mejillas. Sin embargo, yo había visto lo suficiente como para poder preguntar. Arrugué la nariz, inquieto.

-He llamado varias veces. No me has respondido y creía que te pasaba algo. Así que he entrado.-La oí soltar un fuerte suspiro aun sin girarse hacia mí.

-No me pasa nada.-Me acerqué tres pasos más, la agarré del brazo y la obligue a que se girara para que me mirase a los ojos.

-No me engañes tan descaradamente Yuu.-Le dirigí una dura expresión reprendiéndola pero, cuando sus ojos volvieron a enrojecerse, la solté. Respiré hondo. Relajé mis facciones. Si intentaba hacerla hablar como, seguramente, lo haría Ace, no conseguiría absolutamente nada. Y estaba lo suficientemente preocupado como para dejar de estar molesto. Así que, le dediqué una comprensiva sonrisa intentando que confiara en mí un poco más.- ¿Qué te ocurre?-Inmediatamente mi hermana dejó de mirarme a los ojos. Era como si se sintiese de alguna forma avergonzada por algo.

-No te lo puedo decir.-Susurró mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Cómo qué no?-Me agaché agarrándola de las manos.- ¿Es por lo de esta tarde? Si Luffy te ha dicho algo que…

-No es por lo de esta tarde.-Me interrumpió.-No tiene nada que ver con los sacrificios que estáis haciendo por nuestra gente. Los comprendo. Todos y cada uno de ellos. Por eso, me siento más egoísta. Más niña.-Exhaló.-Sobre todo ahora. Es como si…no entendiese el mundo en el que vivimos…

-¿A qué te refieres?-Subí mis manos por sus brazos hasta llegar a sus mejillas. Las agarré para alzarle el rostro. Necesitaba que me mirase a la cara. Sin embargo, ella no estaba por la labor.

-Te decepcionaría. No puedo decírtelo.-Apartó sus manos de mí y me dio la espalda una vez más.

-Yuu…si es algo malo…

-No lo sé.-La oí hablar agobiada e inquieta apoyándose sobre el tocador.-Ese es el problema. Que no sé si es algo malo…No sé cómo sentirme, no sé qué debo hacer.-Entrecerré los ojos. Trataba de comprenderla pero, era la primera vez que no tenía ni una pequeña pista sobre qué podía estar pasando.

-Sal de dudas. Dímelo.-Insistí colocando mis manos sobre las mangas de sus hombros.

-Si te lo digo y…es malo…-Respiraba llena de nervios.-Tengo miedo de que no me mires igual después…-Sonreí.

-Eso nunca pasará. Eres mi hermana pequeña. Nunca harás nada que pueda decepcionarme.-Le susurré al oído con firmeza. Intentando demostrarle toda la confianza posible para que soltara ese pellizco que sentía que llevaba dentro. La agarré de la cintura abrazándola. Apoyé la frente sobre su clavícula y guardé silencio expectante.

-¿No dejarás de insistir verdad?

-Sabes que no…-Amplié mi sonrisa. Ella volvió a suspirar.

-Esta tarde no estaba enfadada por vuestras decisiones.-Confesó tras algunos segundos de silencio. Vi de reojo como agachaba el rostro, intranquila. La dejé que hablase. Que ella marcase los tiempos. Era mejor así que hacer miles de preguntas que la agobiarían más.-Estaba molesta conmigo misma porque no he sido capaz de hacer nada para mejorar las cosas para el futuro. Para nuestros descendientes. Solo lo he empeorado.-Se mordió el labio.-Y no dejo de pensar que quizás, si yo me hubiese casado con Kid, además de conseguir eso, ahora no estaría en esta situación.

-¿Qué situación…?-Pregunté muy flojito en su oído. Yuuki pareció abrumarse con esa pregunta. Desviaba sus ojos hacia todos lados de la habitación, preocupada.-Te prometo por mi vida…que no se lo diré a nadie…

Se lo pensó el tiempo necesario para sentirse lo suficientemente valiente como para soltarlo de golpe y que yo no saliese corriendo. Había visto esa cara miles de veces cuando era una niña y tenía que responder de alguna trastada ante el abuelo.

-Estoy enamorada de Law…-Dijo al fin.-Desde que salí de Klimberg, inconscientemente me he sentido así. Al principio solo era atracción pero después…-Se mordió el labio una vez más. Imaginé que recordaba ciertas cosas que había vivido con él durante sus viajes.-Hemos hablado de ello. Nada más llegar aquí. Los dos nos sentimos de la misma forma.

-Entonces eso no tiene nada de malo. Al contrario. Es una buena noticia. Mi hermana pequeña por fin ha encontrado a alguien con quién pasar un buen rato.-Bromeé y solté una leve carcajada divertido. Pero ella, más seria que nunca, se deshizo suavemente de mi agarre para girarse sobre sus pies. Me miró a los ojos. Tragó saliva y volvió a hablar a la vez que una pequeña lágrima descendía por su sonrosada mejilla izquierda.

-Estoy embarazada, Sabo…


	31. Chapter 31

_Capítulo 31_

La expresión de mi hermano mayor cuando le confesé aquello me arrebató un desconsolado vuelco al corazón. A pesar de lo fuerte que siempre había sido, me sentí culpable, absurda. Me mordí el labio notando como las lágrimas volvían a llenar mis pómulos. Él seguía allí quieto sin decir absolutamente nada, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, lleno de sorpresa e incredulidad. Algo en mi interior me gritaba que le había decepcionado sobremanera. Así que, cuando estuvo más de lo necesario analizando la información que acababa de oír, insistí para que no se quedase así y reaccionase de alguna forma.

-Di algo. Por favor…-Coloqué las palmas de mis manos sobre su chaqueta. Él siguió mis dedos con los ojos hasta llegar a los míos. Arrugó la nariz. Parecía estar molesto, indignado o desencantado. Era una mezcla de todas aquellas emociones. Me sentí aun peor.-Sabo…

-¿Le dejaste ir?-Cuestionó atónito. Fruncí mis labios culpable.- ¿Cómo no se te ocurrió frenar eso?

-No lo sé.-Negué separándome de él un tanto. Me llevé ambas manos al rostro apartándome un poco las lágrimas. Luego coloqué una en mi cintura y con la otra me aparté el flequillo llena de agobio. Comencé a dar vueltas por la habitación.-No sé cómo ha podido ocurrir.

-¿Quieres que yo te lo explique?-Sabo parecía realmente enfadado a pesar de que siempre era el mediador y el más comprensivo de los cuatro. Le miré con los brazos en jarra deteniéndome en mitad del dormitorio.-Eres una mujer noble con un bastardo en tu vientre. Sabes lo que hace está maldita sociedad con esos casos. ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Casarte con él? ¡Por todos los Dioses Yuuki un hijo no es un juego!

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Deja de lanzarme esa clase de ironías!-Alcé la voz. Le desvié la mirada.-Ya lo sé…-Repetí. Me sentía como si fuese una niña pequeña. Odiaba que él, precisamente, me tratase de esa forma.

-¿Lo sabe Law?-Negué con él rostro. Le oí suspirar rendido.- ¿Y cuándo tienes intención de decírselo?

-Esta noche.-Me llevé las manos al vientre.

-Y ¿estás completamente segura de que estás embarazada, Yuu?-Se acercó a mí hasta colocar sus dedos sobre los míos.-No es posible que sea una falsa alarma, ¿tal vez?

-No.-Tragué saliva.-Estoy segura.-Susurré.-Tengo todos los síntomas posibles. Y…solo tienes que tocarme para darte cuenta. Es…así…-Sabo hundió su mano derecha entre mi cuello y mi pelo.

-¿Lo sabe alguien más?-Moví el rostro de un lado a otro negando esa pregunta.-Es mejor así. El abuelo no debe enterarse. Te obligará a casarte con él y si eso no es lo que deseas…-Exhaló antes de darme un beso en la frente.

-Es verdad que no sé si quiero casarme ha pasado muy poco tiempo desde que nos conocemos, pero si quiero quedarme con él. Comprometerme en cierto modo. No voy a estar con nadie más mientras él siga con vida. Le quiero con toda mi alma pero…-le llevé la contraria,-…sé que no está preparado. Lo hablamos antes de pisar esta casa. Ya te lo dije antes.

-Pues si es tan consciente como para dejarte embarazada, será también igual de responsable para hacerse cargo de ese niño.-Dijo mi hermano serio y convencido.

Suspiré agotada. Me separé de él y me senté sobre el colchón con la mirada perdida y los dedos nerviosos de mis manos entrelazadas. Sentía como no hacía nada más que equivocarme una y otra vez. Era frustrante. Yo nunca había sido así. Tenía muchos principios y sabía cuándo había que frenar y cuando había que seguir. No comprendía por qué esa vez no había sido consciente de eso. Me di cuenta de que había dos opciones posibles que podían ocurrir; tener una improvisada familia de repente o…que él me dejase a un lado porque no era lo que quería tener en ese momento. Aun así sonreí con cierta ironía. A quién pretendía engañar. Yo no estaba preparada para un hijo. Quería ver el mundo, no quedarme en casa cuidando de un bebé. De pronto, mi vida había cambiado de forma radical por una noche fuera de control.

Sentí a Sabo arrodillarse frente a mí con una sonrisa más relajada y sincera. Al parecer había vuelto a ser el hombre comprensivo y el hermano mediador que siempre había sido. Eso era lo que necesitaba. No una regañina o un sermón sobre los deslices. Necesitaba a alguien que entendiese como me sentía, que me diese unas pautas sobre lo que hacer o que simplemente me tranquilizase de alguna forma.

-Un hijo es una bendición de los Dioses Yuu…Sea como se la situación en la que venga. Ser madre va a ser el mejor regalo de tu vida.-Me rozó las manos con cariño.-Comprendo que te asuste. Vivimos en un mundo donde las normas son muy estrictas para esas cosas y aún más en Goa. Pero… ¿qué más da? Si queréis casaros hacedlo y si no, no lo hagáis. Da igual. Al final, aunque os atéis siempre podéis desataros. No es el fin del mundo. Lo importante es que los dos le améis con todo vuestro corazón.

-Si no me caso, no tendrá ningún apellido mi bebé. Odiaría que eso fuese así.

-Puedes ponerle el tuyo.-Dio una solución a mis dudas.-Nada de eso importa. Solo tienes que ser feliz.-Le miré. Él amplió la línea curva de sus labios colocando su mano sobre mi estómago.

-Tengo miedo. Sé que todo esto no es lo mío.-Susurré.

-Nunca se está preparado para estos casos.-Esbozó.-Pero lo harás muy bien. Todas las mujeres nacéis con ese instinto maternal innato. Sabrás cuidarle a la perfección cuando llegue el momento. Confía en ti.-Me mordí el labio inferior unos segundos. Tenía demasiadas preguntas en la mente.

-¿Y cómo se lo diremos a los demás si no nos casamos al final?

-Con decisión. No puedes arrepentirte de amar a un hijo.-Asintió.

-De todas formas, pensarán que soy una cualquiera.-Me encogí de hombros resignada.

-Que digan y hablen lo que quieran. Ace te apoyará y será el señor de nuestras tierras. La gente opinará igual que él, su gobernante. Siempre ha sido así.-Acercó el rostro a mis nudillos para besarlos. Retiró la mano de mi estómago y se incorporó.-Cálmate y habla con el padre. Estoy seguro de que será muy feliz cuando conozca la noticia.

-¿Y si no es así?-Alcé mis ojos hacia él llevándome un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

-Le dedicaré algo más que palabras.-Bromeó soltando una pequeña carajada.-Pero, si él te quiere tanto como imagino que lo hará, aceptará eso que tienes que ofrecerle con alegría y orgullo.-Aquello último me arrancó una pequeña sonrisa de los labios mucho más tranquila y aliviada.

-Gracias hermano.-Respiré hondo.-Necesitaba soltarlo.

-No tienes que darme las gracias por algo así. Cuidaré de ese niño todo lo que esté en mi mano. Te lo garantizo y te lo prometo.-Se acercó de nuevo a mí, se inclinó un poco y depositó otro de sus besos sobre mi frente. Mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia.-Y dime algo más, ¿cómo vas a llamarle?-Reí suavemente al escuchar esa pregunta.

-¿Por qué crees que ya he pesado en un nombre?

-Porque eres Yuuki y porque, en el fondo, piensas en esas cosas desde que eras una niña.-Siguió él.

-Pues…si es un niño…quiero llamarle Kaito…-Desvié los ojos hacia mi vientre unos segundos. Lo palpé.-Y si es niña…me gustaría que fuese Eyra.

-Cómo mamá.-Su voz se llenó de nostalgia. Asentí.-Es un nombre precioso. Estará muy orgullosa de ti.

-Ojalá sea así. Aunque ella me hubiese reprendido más que cualquiera de todos vosotros por esto.-Por un segundo el ceño fruncido de nuestra madre se paseó por mis recuerdos inquietos. Ella siempre fue de esa forma recta y previsible.

-Eso es verdad.-Rió Sabo.

-Por cierto, ya hemos hablado suficiente de mí y de mis problemas. Así que cambiemos de tema, ¿qué hay de ti?-Le miré llena de curiosidad.-Has vuelto siendo un mago increíble y con muchas anécdotas en la espalda pero no has dicho nada de cómo es.

-¿Cómo es quién?-Arqueó las cejas haciéndose el interesante.

-Nerumi de Isgard.-Le vi sonreír como si fuera estúpido nada más pronunciar su nombre. Y me di cuenta de a qué venía esa sonrisa. Abrí mis ojos de par en par sorprendida. Le señalé.- ¿Qué ha sido eso?-Él pegó un pequeño botecito sobre sus pies. Me miró, tragó saliva y noté como se puso nervioso en cuanto vio mi dedo acusador.

-¿El qué?-Intentó hacerse el tonto pero yo le conocía demasiado bien como para que intentase colarme alguna mentira.

-Esa sonrisa.

-No he sonreído de ninguna manera.-Se defendió.

-Por supuesto que sí.-Me puse de pie acercándome a él.- ¿Qué ha pasado entre vosotros?

-¿Que qué ha pasado?-Arrugó la nariz desconcertado.- ¡Nada! Absolutamente nada.-Movió sus manos de un lado a otro intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

-Sabo, no me engañes tan descaradamente.-Se cruzó de brazos repitiendo las palabras que yo había pronunciado antes. Él sonrió lanzando un largo suspiro.

-No ha pasado nada Yuuki. Está casada.-Afirmó. Pero yo seguí en mis trece.

-¿Qué más da? Eso nunca ha sido un problema para ti cuando has estado con otras.

-Yuu…-Utilizó ese tono de advertencia pero yo sonreí.

-¿Acaso no es lo mismo?

-No es lo mismo. Ella es como una reina en ese lugar. Y además, me nombró su consejero. Depositó toda su confianza en mí sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo a pesar de que venía de este continente. No iba a…meterle mano.-Se defendió. Solté una tintineante carcajada.

-Entonces es cierto que no tenías que concentrarte en algo así.-Asentí.-Estoy orgullosa de ti por haber resistido a la tentación.-Bromeé. Él rió.

-Además, estaba en medio de una guerra. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar antes de echarse a un amante como yo.-Me siguió la broma y yo, sonreí.

-¿Llegaste a enamorarte de ella?-Con esa pregunta logré que Sabo me mirase de esa forma seria pero apacible a la vez. Sonreía aunque tampoco lo hacía del todo. Imaginé que pensaba en ella y en lo que significaba aquella pregunta ahora que había aceptado seguir con el plan de comandar al ejército de Assiah. Yo sabía que después de eso, las posibilidades de volver a verla eran bastante bajas por no decir nulas.

-Qué más da.-Me dijo tras pensarlo durante unos segundos.-Ya no tiene importancia.-Susurró dándose la vuelta sobre sus pies con la intención de salir del dormitorio. Había pasado de estar alegre a volverse distante y desinteresado.

-Sabo,-le llamé,-por si querías saber mi opinión.-Susurré. Él ni siquiera se volvió hacia mí.-Creo que no hubiese sido una buena idea. Tal y como tú has dicho, ella está en medio de una guerra, en medio de liberar de la esclavitud a cientos de personas. Está conquistando muchos territorios. Lo mejor que podías hacer era aconsejar y no, acostarte con ella.

-Ya lo sé. En ese momento, también me di cuenta de ello.-Respondió. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio y salió por ella sin decir nada más.

Respiré hondo sentándome de nuevo en la cama. Estaba claro que yo no era la única de mi familia que se sentía fuera de lugar o que tenía problemas como aquellos. Pero nadie de mis hermanos había dejado embarazada a ninguna mujer. Así que sus preocupaciones no eran tan importantes como las mías. Suspiré y empecé a pensar a conciencia cuáles eran las palabras que iba a dedicarle a Law cuando apareciese por la puerta de mi habitación esa noche como tantas otras, sin que nadie se diese cuenta o se fijase en ello. Sin embargo, no me dio tiempo de pararme lo suficiente antes de que alguien llamase a las bonitas maderas labradas.

-Adelante.-Alcé la voz con poca decisión aún abstraída en mis ideas. Tenía las manos colocadas sobre mi estómago. Sentía un fuerte pellizco en él y en mi garganta. Rezaba a los Dioses para que todo fuese bien y no se convirtiera en una batalla campal de gritos, quejas y cosas que echarnos en cara.

En realidad me hacía muchísima ilusión que él se sintiese orgulloso y fuese muy feliz con la noticia. Tanto como yo me sentía a pesar de todo.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-La voz de Law me sacó de mi pequeño trance.

-Sí.-Le sonreí fijándome en cómo me miraba de esa forma fría y distante.-Tranquilo.

-No es la primera vez.-Dijo escuetamente. Tenía una extraña forma de preocuparse por los demás, pensé. Además, al parecer se había dado cuenta de que últimamente me cansaba y comía menos de lo normal. Sin querer, él había iniciado la conversación que los dos teníamos pendiente.

-Ya lo sé.-Suspiré.

-Vas a decirme qué pasa o ¿tendré que adivinarlo como siempre?-Arqueó una de sus cejas molesto solo de pensar en esa idea. Esa forma que tenía de hablarme a veces me hacía fruncir el ceño más de lo necesario y me daban ganas de soltarle las noticias así, como si tal cosa y que se fastidiase si les sentaba mal.

-Pues no, no te lo voy a decir.-Solté con cierto retintín.- ¿Por qué no lo adivinas como siempre? Sé que te encanta.-Le dirigí una mirada llena de sarcasmo. Me levanté de la cama y fui apartando aquella cantidad innecesaria de cojines y almohadones que había sobre el colchón.

Él suspiró arrugando aún más el ceño.

-Yuuki, déjate de bromas. ¿Qué te pasa?-Repitió.

-Eso es una pregunta, no una respuesta. No estas adivinando nada Trafalgar Law.-Negué redicha. Sonriendo orgullosa. Me crucé de brazos al otro lado de la cama. Él arqueó las cejas ciertamente indignado.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-A que no deberías de tratarme así.-Le señalé enfadada.

-¿Así cómo?-Inquirió sin tener muy claro de que iba toda aquella rabieta mía. Puede que la forma que tenía de hablar fuese inconsciente pero estaba harta de aquellas respuestas fuera de lugar.

-Como si fuera una estúpida o una niña.-Volví a enredar los brazos.- ¿Por qué no puedes hablar con más amabilidad?

-Perdona por no hablarte como Sanji, en ese caso.-Respondió frunciendo el ceño más si cabía. Yo abrí los ojos de par en par desconcertada.

-¿Cómo Sanji?, ¿qué tiene que ver él con…?

-Da igual.-Me interrumpió apartándome la mirada. Y en ese instante, relajé mi expresión molesta. Sonreí divertida al darme cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Esa tarde había estado con Sanji supervisando las cuadras. Imaginaba que no le había hecho mucha gracia que me pasase con él más de la mitad del día.

-¿Estás celoso?-Pregunté ampliando mi sonrisa al ver como Law soltaba un pequeño gruñido. Había dado de lleno en el blanco.

-Por supuesto que no.-Se volvió sobre sus pies.-Y si no quieres decirme lo que te pasa me voy a dormir.-Caminó hasta llegar al pomo de la puerta y justo en ese momento cuando vi cómo se me escapaba la oportunidad de las manos, me subí sobre la cama airosa al tiempo que mis labios expresaban aquello que quería decir cuyo ensayo había obviado totalmente.

-¡Estoy embarazada!-Dije sin más. Aunque al segundo me di cuenta de que no había sido la mejor forma de decirlo. Me llevé las manos a los labios y después las baje hasta mi vientre sentándome sobre el colchón. Esperé expectante, con el corazón en la boca latiéndome desbocado a que él dijese algo sobre aquello pero se empeñaba en darme la espalda como si yo fuera una completa desconocida. Algo no iba bien. Estaba claro que las cosas no serían tan sencillas.-Law…

-Perdona,-se giró hacia mí,-¿cómo has dicho…?

-Estoy embarazada.-Repetí firme.

-Tienes que estar bromeando.-Sonrió intranquilo.

-No lo estoy.-Negué.

-¿Lo estás haciendo por la manera en la que te he hablado antes o algo así?-Me miraba incrédulo como si me estuviese vengando de la forma más descabellada del mundo con una mentira terrible. ¿Por qué pensaba que me estaba riendo de él con un tema tan serio? ¿Acaso no era capaz de ver la expresión que estaba poniendo?

-Law,-le nombré acercándome al filo de la cama. El camisón se me subió lo suficiente como para dejarme las piernas al aire. Él ascendió con sus ojos por ellas hasta llegar a mi vientre,-estoy embarazada. No es una mentira, ni una broma, ni una venganza.-Me llevé las manos al estómago.-Es así.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido.-Señaló.-He procurado siempre que…

-Pues no ha funcionado. Ninguna de esas precauciones. Nos hemos dejado llevar muchas veces y nos confiamos en que todo estaba bien. Pero…

-Pero no puede ser.-Me interrumpió.-Yuuki…nos conocemos desde hace poco más de un par de meses. Ni siquiera sabía qué sentía por ti hasta hace nada. ¿Un hijo…?-Entrecerró sus ojos anonadado.-Por los Dioses eso es una locura. Por mucho que nos queramos. Yo…-me miraba más confundido que nunca. Estaba claro que esa noticia, esa situación, nos venía muy grande,-casarnos…

-Nadie ha hablado de matrimonio.-Insistí.-Yo no he dicho en ningún momento que quiera casarme solo por esto.

-¿Y qué deberíamos de hacer entonces? Yo no tengo familia pero, ¿qué pensará la tuya? ¿Crees que tu abuelo que intentó casarte con Kid por las malas querrá un nieto bastardo sin apellido ni condición?-Me mordí el labio agobiada. Comprendía todo lo que quería decir. Sabo había expresado exactamente lo mismo minutos antes.

Irónicamente aunque no quisiéramos que fuese así, nuestra sociedad con respecto a esos temas era lo más perjudicial y lo más preocupante para nosotros.

-Me da igual. Todas esas cosas me dan lo mismo.-Me levanté acercándome a él.-Mi hijo será tuyo y llevará tu apellido me case contigo o no. Nada cambiará. Voy a seguir queriéndote igual me pidas matrimonio o no.-Alcé mi mano para rozarle la mejilla derecha. Él me miraba con ese rostro impregnado de una libre preocupación. Era la primera vez que no esbozaba una expresión diferente para que yo no me sintiese mal.-No serás poco honorable o una mala persona por eso. No importa un anillo Law. Solo lo que nosotros sintamos.-Descendí mis dedos hasta llegar a su corazón. Noté como se le habían acelerado las pulsaciones tras la piel.

-Necesito pensarlo.-Dijo al fin tras unos segundos meditando lo que estaba pasando. Se alejó de mí con la intención de abandonar la habitación.

-Law,-le nombre preocupada,-¿qué es lo que vas a pensarte exactamente?

-Cómo solucionar todo esto.-Comentó sin darse la vuelta siguiendo sus pasos hacia delante.

-¿Solucionar?-Me llevé un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.- ¿El bebé es un problema?-Me crucé de brazos.

-Por supuesto que lo es.-Al oírle note como un fuerte vuelco en el pecho.-Nos obligará a hacer cosas que no queremos y para las que no estamos preparados.-Siguió.-Es un error.

Law abrió la puerta y salió por ellas sin decir nada más. El corazón se me encogió lleno de pena. Imaginaba que no le emocionaría la noticia. Imaginaba que sería difícil para él aceptarlo además de una enorme sorpresa. Pero… ¿un error? Nos queríamos, nos habíamos acostado, ese bebé era fruto de algo que los dos habíamos hecho deliberadamente. No había sido un juego. Teníamos una relación seria aun siendo un secreto a voces. Era cierto que había sido una sorpresa. Era cierto que no estaba lista para tener un hijo. Pero estaba allí y no iba a deshacerme de él. Asumiría mi responsabilidad al cien por cien. Pero las palabras de Law eran más de lo que podía soportar. Y me enfadaba. Me molestaba muchísimo. Era como si la culpa de todo aquello fuese mía y yo le estuviese obligando a tomar decisiones injustas. Le estuviese obligando a hacer algo que odiaba con todo su ser.

Me senté sobre la cama antes de tumbarme y arroparme con las mantas. Hacía mucho frío y yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Eres un completo idiota.-Murmuré en voz alta con el ceño fruncido. Después cerré los ojos e intenté dormir algo.

A la mañana siguiente cuando me desperté me encontraba fatal. Me dolía todo el cuerpo y el frío se me había metido en los huesos. Daba pequeños tiritones y me negaba a salir de la cama con sus edredones y mantas calentitas. Si fuese por mí y por lo cansada que me sentía, me tiraría durmiendo el día entero aunque sabía que tarde o temprano si no bajaba a desayunar alguien me obligaría a levantarme. Pero hasta ese momento, intentaría cerrar los ojos un poco más.

Sin embargo, alguien llamó a la puerta insistentemente. Resoplé volviéndome boca arriba sobre el colchón apartándome el flequillo de la cara.

-¡¿Sí?!-Gruñí.

-Mi señora, soy Sanji. ¿Podríamos hablar?-Suspiré resignada. Estaba claro que no iban a dejarme dormir.

-Adelante.-Afirmé sentándome sobre la cama sin dejar de arroparme. Me llevé las manos al pelo para intentar aplacármelo de alguna forma y en ese instante, Sanji seguido de Sabo y Law hicieron acto de presencia en el dormitorio. Abrí mis ojos de par en par completamente aturdida.-Qué… ¿qué es todo esto…?

-Les he contado lo que ocurre.-El moreno fue el primero en hablar. Avanzó hacia la cama y se sentó en el borde. Me miró a los ojos de forma intimidante y yo sentí un fuerte vuelco en el corazón.

-Aunque yo ya lo sabía.-Dijo Sabo riéndose un tanto.

-¿Qué…?-Clavé mis esferas azules en Law sin entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.- ¿Les has contado lo del bebé…? ¿Por qué?

-Para que podamos ayudaros y cubriros.-Esta vez fue Sanji el que habló.-Si vuestro abuelo se entera quizás os obligue a hacer algo de lo que podáis arrepentiros después.

-Hemos pensado en un plan.-Sabo apoyó sus manos sobre los pies de madera de la cama.-En Norán tengo una amigo llamado Hack. Es el gobernante de ese pequeño pueblo y es un lugar apacible para vivir. Podéis iros allí hasta que nazca el bebé. Así el viejo no tiene por qué enterarse de nada.-Mis ojos se volvieron hacia Sabo entrecerrados y confundidos.

-Yo partiré esta tarde y lo dejaré todo preparado para cuando llegues.-Law continuó con la explicación.

-Y yo te llevaré dentro de una semana para allá.-Dijo Sabo.-Tendremos que salir en ese momento hacia Mansem y puedo dejarte allí de camino sin ningún inconveniente.

-Le diré a vuestro abuelo que queréis visitar la capital porque hace tiempo que no veis a alguna de vuestras amigas.

-Es el plan perfecto.-Sonrió amplió mi hermano mayor. Pero yo aún seguía intentando analizar de qué iba todo aquello.

-Esperad, esperad un momento. ¿Vamos a fugarnos?-Observé incrédula a Law que se mantenía allí sentado con el rostro impasible y serio. Asintió.-Dijiste que era un error. Dijiste que no estabas preparado para tener un hijo.

-Pues claro que no.-Respondió él.-Somos jóvenes y teníamos otros planes pero el resultado ha sido diferente. Puede que te dijera todo eso porque no estoy convencido de ser capaz de criarle o de darle todo lo que se merece. Soy un mago que no tiene nada y que no pertenece a ningún lugar.-Arrugué la nariz e iba a comentar algo con respecto a todas esas tonterías que estaba diciendo sobre ofrecer cosas pero, noté un fuerte apretón en mi mano y le dejé hablar.-Sin embargo, eso no significa que no me haga muy feliz y que no vaya a quererle.-Sonrió.-Además todo este plan es porque…sé en qué mundo vivimos y no quiero que te hagan daño. Confía en mí.

Sonreí ciertamente aliviada cuando le escuché decir todo eso.

-Si en realidad me parece muy bien pero…hay algo en lo que no habéis pensado.-Les miré a todos.-Ace se casará dentro de pocos meses y yo tendré que estar ahí casi a punto de dar a luz. Si eso es así entonces el abuelo y todo el mundo se dará cuenta. No tendrá sentido ocultarlo si después en ese momento…

-No tienes por qué venir.-La voz de Ace nos sacó de la conversación. Los presentes nos volvimos hacia la puerta sorprendidos de ver al mayor de la familia allí plantado apoyándose sobre el marco de la puerta.

-Ace…-Susurré agobiada. Esta vez fui yo la que apretó con fuerza los dedos de Law.

-Para la próxima vez dejad la puerta cerrada si vais a hablar de unos temas tan escabrosos e interesantes.-Sonrió.-No os preocupéis.-Se acercó hasta nosotros.-No diré nada.-Confirmó. Una parte de mí suspiró aliviada.-Pero…-sus ojos se clavaron en Law,-¿puedo fiarme de tus intenciones…?

-Ace…-Quise interceder por él pero allí nadie me dejaba hablar. Arrugué la nariz enfurruñada. Sabo rió divertido al ver mi expresión.

-Por supuesto.-Asintió Law.-La cuidaré y la protegeré con mi vida. La quiero y a ese niño también.-Después de oírle decir eso, los ojos de Ace pasaron a los míos para confirmar que de verdad sus palabras eran ciertas. Fue la primera vez que me sentí realmente cohibida por la forma en la que me observaba.

-Dice la verdad.-Esbocé.-Y yo…siento lo mismo.-Se quedó cavilando unos segundos lo que acabábamos de decirle. Hasta que, finalmente, sonrió.

-Supongo que no puedo negarme. Después de todo, es tu vida.-Suspiró.

-Gracias.-Le devolví la sonrisa sintiéndome muy feliz. Sabía cómo eran mis hermanos y que pudiesen apoyarme era lo mejor del mundo.

-Bien, estando todos conformes,-Sabo se frotó las palmas de las manos con una sonrisa,-en ese caso será mejor que preparemos todo el equipaje y las cuartadas.-Dijo entusiasmado. Asentí sonriente a su afirmación siguiendo con los ojos sus movimientos hacia la puerta. El resto hizo exactamente lo mismo. Todos se fueron menos Law, que se quedó allí sentado al borde de la cama con sus esferas grises clavadas en nuestros dedos entrelazados.

-Gracias.-Repetí cuando noté que el silencio era demasiado tenso entre los dos.

-No me tienes que dar las gracias.-Susurró alzando sus ojos hacia mí. Sin querer, noté como se me sonrojaban las mejillas.-También es mi responsabilidad cuidarle, ¿no?-Me mordí el labio. Le aparté la vista.

-Sé que todo esto es lo último que querías.-Suspiré encogiéndome de hombros.-Pero, creo que si los Dioses han dejado que ocurriera así será porque era necesario para este mundo.-Me llevé la mano libre al vientre.-Además, a pesar de las circunstancias, creo que es maravilloso…

Vi como Law alzaba la mano que tenía libre y avanzaba dudoso hacia mi estómago. Pero antes de llegar frenó unos segundos.

-Hazlo.-Murmuré.-Te sentirás genial.-Con más firmeza, Law colocó su mano sobre mi camisón. Sintiendo la calidez de mi piel tras él. Sonreí alzando mis ojos hacia él. Me moría de curiosidad por saber qué tipo de cara estaba poniendo. Y nada más verla, solté una pequeña carcajada. Él arrugó aún más el ceño. Frunciendo los labios de esa forma enfadada y a la vez, no.- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-No encuentro ninguna diferencia.-Dijo moviendo su mano sobre mi barriga. Reí aun con más ganas que antes y él pareció molestarse de verdad. Apartó la mano de mí y se levantó de la cama.-Será mejor que siga con mis cosas.-Al darme cuenta de que tenía toda la intención de marcharse. Dejé de reírme y le llamé.

-Law, Law espera.-Aparté las lágrimas de mis ojos. Hacía tiempo que no me reía de esa manera.-Lo siento.

-Da igual.

-No, no.-Alcé una mano hacia él.-No te vayas.-Esbocé.-Quédate.-Él analizó la situación pensándoselo durante un rato hasta que al final accedió tras soltar una lenta bocanada de aire por los labios, me agarró la mano y volvió a sentarse sobre el colchón.-No notarás la diferencia porque hasta que no pase un poco más de tiempo apenas se aprecia.-Le expliqué.-Cuando esté más gordita ya verás quién va a reírse.-Bromeé y él relajó sus facciones.

-En realidad, todo esto del bebé, me…parece bien…-Asintió serio. Sabía que esa expresión significaba que era muy feliz con la noticia. Aunque a su manera, era un poco complicada de interpretar. Pero yo le había cogido el truco. Le conocía bastante bien.-No ha sido un error.-Mi sonrisa se amplió.-Cualquier cosa que venga de ti tiene que ser increíble.-Confesó siguiéndome un poco en la sonrisa. Le agarré de la casaca que llevaba puesta para acercarle a mí y darle un beso en los labios.

Nunca me había sentido tan feliz como en aquel momento con mi pequeña e improvisada nueva familia.


	32. Chapter 32

_Capítulo 32_

En aquel momento a mi alrededor solo había oscuridad. No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaba sintiéndome de esa forma, como si estuviese cayendo en un enorme vacío negro e interminable que daba muchísimo miedo. Aunque en realidad, estaba aterrado. Era un lugar en el que no había estado nunca, en el que todo ocurría de otra manera y de donde no sabía salir. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido para siempre aunque yo insistía en seguir corriendo o avanzando en busca de una salida. En busca de algún tipo de puerta que me llevase a cualquier parte.

Sabía que no estaba en el _Serön,_ pues no me rodeaban demonios, ni seres malignos o personas de la misma condición. Tampoco estaba en el _Valhöl,_ pues no veía ni oía las risas o la música del templo de los Dioses. Así que solo me quedaba una opción; estaba envuelto en la _Penümbra._ Un lugar en mitad de la nada para los no vivos y no muertos. Un sitio frío, oscuro y desapacible, como un día de lluvia cerrado.

Me pregunté por qué estaba allí. Me cuestioné una y otra vez por que no era capaz de avanzar hacia el _Valhöl_ si había muerto. No podía ser tan difícil. Además, yo no tenía para nada miedo a la muerte. Allí podría reencontrarme con mucha gente a la que quería y ya no pisaba la tierra. Era un lugar perfecto en el que permanecer por toda la eternidad. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando?

Seguí caminando por ese enorme vacío y cuando creía que llevaba días haciéndolo, alcé la voz.

-¡¿Hola?!-Esperé pero no se oyó nada.-¡ ¿Hola?! ¡ ¿Hay alguien ahí?!-Sin embargo, no hubo ninguna respuesta. Continué avanzando. En mi mente lo único en lo que pensaba era en salir de allí para saber si la guerra había acabado. Si habíamos salido victoriosos. Si Nerumi estaba bien. Si Ibbya estaba a salvo, porque lo último que recordaba eran sus lágrimas caer sobre mi rostro impregnado de sangre mientras me despedía de ella.

Rezaba porque estuviese viva a toda costa.

 _-Esa niña está a salvo.-_ De pronto oí una voz espectral y escalofriante a mis espaldas. Rápidamente, me giré sobre mis pies. Y allí frente a mí, se alzó una enorme y gigantesca sombra de oscuridad cubierta por una capa raída negra sin final. Sus manos huesudas agarraban un bastón. No tenía rostro pero su voz sonaba tremendamente apacible.

Sabía perfectamente qué era ese ser.

Los _Gorelaks_ formaban parte de todas las historias de miedo que contábamos de niños antes de dormir. Eran seres sin piel, sin vida pero a la vez con voz, pies y dedos huesudos. Eran seres que atraían a la muerte y al terror con sus lamentos llenos de culpa y llanto, y el ruido de sus pasos arrastrando las largas cadenas colgadas a sus tobillos. Pertenecían a la _Penümbra_ y eran guardianes de ella por toda la eternidad. Las leyendas decían que eran personas que una vez que habían pisado ese lugar se convertían con el paso del tiempo en aquellos siniestros seres, aunque yo no estaba tan seguro de ello. Aun así, eran conscientes de todo lo que pasaba en el mundo de los vivos y de los muertos pero no podían pisarlo o verlo. Se les había vetado el _Valhöl_ y el _Serön_ por dudar de los Dioses y de los Demonios al final del camino. Vivían una condena por toda la eternidad.

Y también tenían una misión muy importante; decidir quién permanecía allí, quién se alzaba al templo o bajaba a los infiernos y quién era digno de regresar a la vida en el caso de que su destino no fuese morir aún. Siempre y cuando el interesado pagase, un precio por ese Don.

-Es un gran alivio.-Suspiré tranquilo al escuchar esa información.

- _Me pregunto para quién lo será.-_ El ser rió un tanto antes de avanzar a través de mí para seguir con su camino.

-Oíd, esperad.-Alcé una de mis manos hacia el _Gorelak._ Él se detuvo en seco y se volvió.-Ella, ¿está viva?-Cuestioné sin pensármelo dos veces. Aunque la respuesta no fuese la que quería escuchar, necesitaba saberlo.

 _-Por supuesto que sí.-_ Asintió. _-No era el momento indicado para ella._

-¿Y el mío?-Inquirí arrugando la nariz.-Siempre he creído que iría al _Valhöl_ desde el principio, el día de mi muerte.

 _-Y así será cuando mueras muchacho. En el templo de los Dioses hay un sitio para ti con total seguridad. Pero aún no ha llegado ese momento._ -Le oí volver a reír en silencio. Y de pronto empecé a sentir como me mareaba un tanto.

 _-_ ¿Qué queréis decir…?-Tragué saliva. Empecé a temblar. Un nudo se aferró a mi garganta. ¿Acaso no estaba…muerto…? En ese caso, ¿dónde diantres estaba? ¿Y por qué no había despertado ya?

 _-Estás en la Penümbra o lo que es lo mismo, el lugar entre la vida y la muerte.-_ Me explicó lo que ya sabía.- _E imagino que estoy aquí porque hoy, en este día, he sido asignado para tomar una decisión sobre qué hacer contigo. Sobre tu sino.-_ Me señaló.

-¿Decidir…?-Murmuré inquieto. Si eso era así, entonces aún seguía sobre el asfalto arenoso de Inzia agonizando. No me cabía ninguna duda.

 _-Los Dioses están indecisos sobre tu destino joven Kouga._

-¿Por qué…?-Cada pregunta me parecía más absurda que la anterior. Simplemente no podía creer que mi vida dependiese de la decisión de ese ser volátil y caprichoso. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, abrumado.

 _-Creen que aun puedes hacer muchas más cosas por el mundo de los vivos._

-Quiero regresar.-Apoyé firmemente esa opción de la que los Dioses eran partidarios. Era cierto que estaba conforme con mi muerte y que no estaba en absoluto asustado pero, el hecho de perderme tantas cosas al lado de Ibbya hacían que tuviese claro qué era lo que quería hacer yo.

 _-Hmmm…-_ El _Gorelak_ apretó el bastón con sus dedos.- _Tienes una fuerte convicción por volver. Imagino que el motivo de todo eso no es la guerra que mueve a los hombres hoy en día si no otro completamente diferente. Es ella tal vez… ¿cómo…cómo se llamaba…?_

-Ibbya.-Pronuncie su nombre y noté una sensación enorme de calidez en el pecho. Inconscientemente, sonreí. El corazón se me aceleró solo de pensar en todas las cosas que sentía por ella.

 _-Ah, sí. Ibbya. Gold D. Ibbya. Una joven esclava libre. Una preciosa niña de ojos verdes. Una maga del tiempo. Protectora de Idö. Tiene un gran poder y una gran belleza._ -Pareció quedarse pensativo durante unos segundos.- _Es lógico que quieras regresar para poder oír su voz, tocar su piel u oler su pelo, ¿qué hombre no querría…?_ -Volvió a reírse de una manera escalofriante. Aun así, no me amedrenté.

-Necesito regresar.-Insistí.-Le prometí que la protegería.

 _-Todo el mundo promete cosas absurdas a sus seres queridos cuando están a punto de pisar el Valhöl o el Serön._ -Soltó indiferente.- _Yo quiero algo más que una simple promesa.-_ Susurró con un tono tremendamente pícaro.- _Quiero que me des algo a cambio por dejar que regreses a su lado, joven Kouga.-_ Extendió su mano negra y huesuda hacia mí. Sentí un poco de grima al verla.

-¿Y qué es lo que queréis que os de? No es algo que me importe.-Era cierto. En aquel instante me daba igual regalar lo que fuera solo con poder verla una vez más.-Daría cualquier cosa por volver con ella.

Oí como parecía esbozar una expresión macabra.

 _-El amor es terrible.-_ Se burló antes de hacer su propuesta.- _De acuerdo, este será el trato; te devolveré la vida si me entregas todos tus recuerdos._

Nada más oírle abrí mis ojos castaños de par en par. ¿Había dicho todos mis recuerdos? Eso era imposible. Si le entregaba cada uno de ellos entonces, no me acordaría de ella al despertar y tendría que…Me mordí el labio ciertamente agobiado. ¿Cómo daría con ella si ni siquiera me acordaba de su rostro?

-Perdonad, pero eso no tiene ningún sentido.-Fruncí el ceño.-Si os cedo mi memoria, no sabré nada sobre mí y…no sabría qué hacer. Sobre todo si tuviese que dar con…ella…

- _Puedes planteártelo como un reto. Si ella sabe que estáis entre la vida y la muerte no se habrá movido de tu habitación y rezará todos los días para que abras los ojos. Si volvéis aun sin recuerdos, estoy convencido de que el poder de ese amor que os profesáis hará el resto.-_ Algo en mi interior me decía que ese ser sonreía inteligentemente. Estaba convencido de que era una trampa pero no sabía cómo podía evitarla. Era cierto que si aceptaba esa oferta estaba seguro de que, aunque no la recordase, volvería a enamorarme de Ibbya una vez más con total seguridad. Estaba claro que ambos estábamos destinados a estar juntos pero… ¿y si no era así?, ¿y si ella se esforzaba por hacer que volviese a ser el de siempre y yo no conseguía quererla de la misma forma? Estaba claro que ese ser se estaba divirtiendo a mi costa. Ahora comprendía por qué los _Gorelaks_ daban realmente miedo. _-Debes arriesgarte.-_ Comentó de nuevo el _Gorelak_ adentrándose en mis pensamientos. _-Es eso o llamar a las puertas del templo. Tienes que decidir ya joven Kouga, tengo a otros muchos que necesitan elegir hoy también cuál será su destino._

Suspiré pensándolo a conciencia. Cerré los ojos y analicé los pros y los contras. Aunque si los Dioses me habían concedido la oportunidad de al menos poder elegir qué hacer, estaba claro cuál era la mejor opción. A pesar de lo que tenía que entregar a cambio, la vida era mejor que la muerte. Poder sentir, reír, llorar, era mejor que convertirte definitivamente en un saco de huesos secos sin sentido. Y en cuanto a Ibbya, estaba totalmente seguro de que volvería a enamorarme de ella sin dudarlo.

Así que, definitivamente, opté por la vida.

-Os daré mis recuerdos a cambio de que me dejéis vivir.-Imaginé que ese ser amplió su sonrisa, si es que podía esbozarla.

 _-Es una sabia decisión.-_ Se acercó a mí con tiento colocando su mano fría y tétrica sobre mi frente. Pronunció unas palabras en una lengua antigua que yo no conocía y de pronto, sentí una fuerte presión en la sien. Todo lo que me había ocurrido a lo largo de mi vida fue apareciendo por mi mente a cámara rápida. Desde el momento en el que había ayudado a Nerumi a recomponerse en el campo de batalla hacia unos segundos hasta el instante en el que mi madre me había cogido entre sus brazos por primera vez nada más nacer. Vi a todos mis amigos, los que seguían vivos y los que no. Vi a mi padre y las cosas tan terribles que había hecho. Me vi a mí mismo en el colegio aprendiendo, en el patio trasero de mi casa cogiendo un arma por primera vez. Avancé por cada uno de los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en mis cortos años de vida parándome en algunos de los hechos más relevantes como la primera vez que ande sin coger la mano de mi madre hasta el momento en el que conocí a Ibbya y todo lo que había supuesto su presencia. La oí hablar, reír, suspirar.

Esas cosas que ya, no formarían parte de mí. Jamás.

 _-Despierta.-_ Escuché al _Gorelak_ susurrar en la lejanía.

Y de pronto, abrí los ojos de par en par alzándome sobre el colchón de una cama con la respiración acelerada y las pulsaciones del corazón por las nubes. Sentía la boca seca y un terrible dolor de cabeza. Me llevé una mano a la frente y me di cuenta de que la tenía vendada de arriba abajo. A esas punzadas se unieron otras que provenían del centro de mi tórax. Me llevé los otros dedos vendados a ese lugar.

-Mierda…-Susurré. No tenía ni idea de lo que había ocurrido. De por qué tenía todas esas heridas y porqué estaba allí en aquella pequeña habitación que no conocía de nada. Aun así, cerré los ojos respirando hondo. Debía calmarme antes de entrar totalmente en pánico por no saber que estaba pasando. Me palpé el rostro dándome cuenta de que me había salido algo de barba. Fuese como fuese, sin duda llevaba allí más tiempo del que imaginaba.

-Jovencito.-La voz de una señora me sacó de aquella encrucijada interna que estaba viviendo. La miré.-Has despertado.-Se acercó sonriente hasta mí.-Pensé que realmente no sobrevivirías a esta noche. La fiebre era terrible.

-Disculpadme.-Alcé la voz que incluso me pareció tenerla un poco extraña. Lo que menos me importaba en aquel momento era mi estado de salud. -Os agradezco vuestra hospitalidad mi señora pero…no recuerdo nada. Ni donde estaba o como he acabado aquí…Así que…

-Participaste en la guerra de Inzia.-Esbozó con cierta ternura maternal.-No sé exactamente en qué bando pero lo hiciste sin duda. Ibais en un convoy hace un par de meses en dirección a Shaéz. Pero, los que llevaban a los heridos por alguna extraña razón empezaron a dejar atrás a los que parecían más moribundos. Supongo que durante el viaje se quedaron sin víveres suficientes para todos. Yo te encontré, vi que respirabas aun y te acogí. Ha sido realmente difícil de sanar esas heridas muchacho estabas prácticamente al borde de la muerte. Ni siquiera sé cómo los Dioses no os han acogido al final en su mesa.-Al oír su historia, fruncí un poco el ceño observándome las manos completamente vendadas. ¿Había participado en una guerra? ¿Por qué había hecho algo así si yo era la persona más pacífica del mundo? Aunque tampoco entendía por qué estábamos en guerra. No había nada que me cuadrase y no entendía por qué.

-No…no comprendo absolutamente nada… ¿estamos en guerra?-Inquirí desconcertado.

-Muchacho el golpe que te has dado en la cabeza parece que ha sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no te acuerdes de nada.-Susurró divertida.- ¿Sabes acaso cuál es tu nombre?

Lo medité durante unos segundos. Sí que lo sabía. Sabía cuál era mi nombre pero ya está. No recordaba absolutamente nada más. Ni si tenía familia o amigos, si era alguien importante, si era solo un simple soldado, a qué lugar del mundo pertenecía; nada…

-Kouga.-Murmuré observándola pensativo.-Peo no recuerdo nada más…

La anciana suspiró rendida.

-Has perdido tus recuerdos joven. Parece que tendrás que empezar de cero.

-¿Empezar de cero? ¿Qué queréis decir con eso?-Comencé a agobiarme sobremanera. Tener la mente completamente en blanco me creaba una gigantesca ansiedad. No saber de dónde procedía o hacia donde iba. Y para colmo me había despertado en una casa en medio de la nada lleno de unas heridas terribles.

-Cálmate.-Se acercó a la cama para acomodarme las almohadas.-Lo mejor será que descanses de momento. Después, a la hora de la cena prometo explicarte todo lo que sé y lo que ha ocurrido en los últimos tiempos.

Sin embargo esa noche, a pesar de que había oído su historia desde el inicio hasta el final y había preguntado por cada detalle que no comprendía, no había nada que me quedase claro. Suspiré perdido saliendo de la casa. Después de dos meses tirado sobre una cama intentando sobrevivir, un poco de aire fresco no me vendría mal. Además, tenía que empezar a caminar si no quería que se me olvidase también esa parte, sonreí divertido con aquella broma interna.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con una pequeña y bonita granja. Al frente otra más y a lo lejos otras tantas. El sol se escondía en el horizonte, había empezado a hacer bastante frío. Algo que si recordaba era lo duro que podía llegar a ser el invierno en Tardith. Sobre todo en un pueblo lleno de granjas como Ildroz donde los recursos para calentarse eran un poco más escasos.

Guardé mis manos en los bolsillos soltando un largo y lento suspiro. No entendía por qué los Dioses me habían dejado con vida si no podía recordar absolutamente nada del pasado o del presente. Era algo, inexplicable. Observé a mí alrededor a todas aquellas personas que pacíficamente iban y venían sin ningún tipo de miedo. Al parecer esa supuesta guerra ya había pasado por allí. Un conflicto en el que sin saber por qué me había involucrado lo suficiente como para tener el cuerpo lleno de vendajes, como para haber estado durante más de dos meses al borde de la muerte. ¿Qué sentido tenía todo aquello entonces? Necesitaba muchas más respuestas. Así que, tal y como me había dicho la mujer que me había cuidado, comencé a caminar entre las vallas hasta dar con una casa un poco más apartada de las demás. Subí los pequeños escalones y llamé sin pensármelo dos veces.

Un "adelante" se escuchó tras aquella puerta la cuál abrí adentrándome en el lugar.

-Disculpadme.-Esbocé. El sitio estaba decorado de forma humilde. En medio de la sala había una pequeña hoguera donde parecía que se estaba calentando algo de comer.-Quizás vengo en mal momento…-Alcé mi voz mientras mis ojos buscaban con ahínco a la propietaria de aquella casa. Según me había dicho la anciana, aquella joven Augur quizás podría ayudarme aún más con mis dudas.

-La hora de la cena siempre es un buen momento.-La oí hablar en algún lugar tras unas enormes cortinas que había al fondo.-Hace que todos se reúnan alrededor del fuego para compartir las vivencias de una dura jornada.

A través de la tela pude ver la silueta de una mujer alta y esbelta colocarse un vestido. La luz del fuego no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Tragué saliva sintiendo de repente como aumentaba el calor en aquella habitación.

-Eso es algo apacible.-Esbocé apartando la vista de ella dando una vuelta alrededor de aquella lumbre que calentaba esa deliciosa cena.

-Servíos lo que os plazca beber, Kouga Kotonari.-Pronunció mi nombre con tanta seguridad que parecía que me conocía de toda la vida.-Pero hizo algo más, había dicho mi apellido.

-¿Me conocéis?-Esbocé una sonrisa a la vez que me servía algo de cerveza en un vaso. No quería que percibiera que era capaz de comprenderme sin más.

-Lo suficiente como para saber vuestro nombre.-Despejó las cortinas y salió a través de ella con un deslumbrante vestido rojo. Su pelo negro como la noche trenzado caía en cascada por su hombro derecho y sus pendientes brillaban a la luz de la lumbre. Sus ojos de una tonalidad verde muy oscura me miraron con gran interés.

Ella se acercó a mí tal vez demasiado y me miró a los ojos con una pícara sonrisa en los labios arrebatándome el vaso de los dedos. Bebió y después me lo devolvió. Y yo, me quedé durante unos segundos ciertamente paralizado al darme cuenta de que esa mujer se parecía a alguien a quién mi mente no me dejaba recordar. Sin embargo, al volver a cerrarlos y abrirlos, esa idea despareció.

-¿A qué se debe la presencia de un gran guerrero como vos en mi humilde granja?-Tendió una de sus manos hacia un pequeño banco de madera cerca del fuego para que me sentase. Obedecí en silencio mientras la observaba deslizar dos cuencos de comida. Uno me lo dio a mí y otro se lo quedó para ella.

-Veréis, la mujer que me ha estado cuidando durante todo este tiempo me ha dicho que tal vez podría contar con vos para que resolver algunas dudas que tengo.

-Ni siquiera sabéis mi nombre, ¿cómo os podría ayudar a resolver…?

-Alvida.-La interrumpí.-Lo sé.

-¿Y también sabéis que he sido yo la que os ha devuelto a la vida? Esas heridas no eran fáciles de curar. Tuvisteis suerte.-Su mirada se volvió un poco menos dulce y más grave.

-Sí. También estoy aquí por ese motivo. Os agradezco el favor de corazón.-Asentí convencido. Pero ella empezó a reír como si hubiese dicho lo más gracioso del mundo.

-Se nota que aun sois joven.-Murmuró intentando despejar su carcajada.-Dejad a un lado esas sandeces del corazón. Sois un hombre no una niña.-Sus ojos se clavaron divertidos en mí. Yo solté un suspiro y sonreí ante aquella extravagante ocurrencia.-Así que…habéis venido a por respuestas.

-Me habéis dejado con vida y los Dioses han aceptado ese destino pero, a pesar de eso y de que sigo aquí, hay algo que no puedo comprender.-Dije tras beber otro sorbo de cerveza. Ella oía atentamente cada una de mis palabras.- ¿Por qué no puedo recordar absolutamente nada?

-¿Nada decís?-Alvida entrecerró sus ojos intrigada.- ¿Ni siquiera vuestro nombre?

-Solo eso. Mi nombre.-Esbocé desconcertado.- ¿Por qué…?

-Puede que os dierais un fuerte golpe en la cabeza en vuestra pelea en Inzia. Quizás todo esto de los recuerdos sea algo momentáneo. Que dure solo algunos días. Creo que os lo estáis tomando demasiado enserio.

-Sí eso fuese así, sería la mejor opción para mí. Tener la mente en blanco es un completo desastre…-Afirmé realmente agobiado por tal hecho. Chisté con la lengua frustrado. Sabía que nunca me había sentido de esa forma.- ¿Vos sabéis algo sobre mí?

-Nada salvo que sois un noble. Los Kotonari siempre han sido famosos en Inzia por su gran poder adquisitivo en sus comercios. También sé que vuestro padre, si es quién yo creo, murió.-Sonrió.-Poco más puedo deciros salvo eso. Quizás sea una buena idea que investiguéis por vuestra cuenta. Aunque, estamos en guerra así que, será complicado.-Vi cómo se levantaba y se dirigía hacia una mesa. Cogió una bandeja que parecía tener una gran variedad de pequeños cuencos con algunas especias y se sentó frente a mí. Empezó a mezclar algunos y a cortar otros mientras los añadía a un mortero. Entrecerré los ojos sin comprender exactamente qué estaba haciendo.

-¿Y por dónde creéis vos que debería de empezar a investigar?

-¿Y por qué no hacéis algo mejor que todo eso?-Inquirió al darse cuenta de mi insistencia.-Algo como viajar, conocer el mundo, encontraros a vos mismo de otra manera, haceros más fuerte. Sería una forma de conoceros a fondo. Él pasado, Kouga, ya no existe, para ninguno de nosotros. El mundo ha cambiado. Tardith ya no es la misma después de las guerras. Sin esclavos en esta parte de mundo las cosas se hacen ahora de otra forma completamente diferente. El pasado en el que os movíais era cruel e injusto. Sobre todo con personas que pensaban como vos. Gente llena de sueños y de libertad. Sin miedo a nada pero enjaulados entre fríos barrotes de hierro. Ahora ya no tenéis nada a lo que ataros. Sois…libre…

Ante todas aquellas palabras, los vellos se me pusieron de punta. Tenía tanta razón que me abrumaba pensar en que todas esas opciones eran reales, posibles y maravillosas. Una parte de mí que no recordaba, sabía que lo que más ansiaba el Kouga anterior era vivir a su manera, ser libre. Aunque debía de poner los pies en la tierra.

-Esa opción suena sensacional pero…

-Pero creo…-ella me interrumpió. Alzando una de sus manos hacia mí con una pequeña hoja que llevaba algo envuelto en su interior,-firmemente que necesitáis un fuerte empujón…-colocó aquello que había preparado sobre la palma de mi mano vendada,-y por supuesto, recuperaros aún más antes de comenzar con esa aventura. Esto…os ayudará a acelerar el proceso…

Observé fijamente ese manjar que acababa de darme. Olía a hierbas y a tierra. Era húmedo y tenía una pinta apetecible. Aun así, la miré a los ojos. Ella sonreía llena de intriga por saber si me comería aquella cosa o no. Algo me decía que podía ser una trampa. Tal vez, intentase matarme por algún motivo que yo desconocía. No me fiaba para nada de ella. Era demasiado hermosa, buena y tenía unas ideas muy inteligentes para ser reales. Nada podía ir bien en una combinación así.

-¿Qué ocurre…?-Preguntó al ver que no probaba bocado.- ¿Os da miedo? ¿Creéis que voy a envenenaros o algo así?-Rió.- ¡Por todos los Dioses! Os he mantenido con vida dos largos meses. ¿De verdad creéis que quiero tirar todos mis esfuerzos por la borda?-Aun así, no lo probé. Seguí observándola por si hacia algo extraño. Pero entonces, sonrió llena de diversión, cogió una de aquellas hojas y se la llevó a la boca. La masticó y se la tragó. Abrí mis esferas marrones aún más. Alvida se encogió de hombros obviando mi expresión perpleja. Me llevé a los labios ese alimento que tenía entra los dedos y me lo tragué.

Cerré los ojos al darme cuenta de que estaba muy fuerte. Como si fuese un limón muy ácido. Hice un par de aspavientos con el rostro intentando quitarme ese sabor de la boca, regué con cerveza mi garganta. Y luego, abrí los párpados. De pronto, todo estaba como un poco borroso, las luces de las velas parecían una multitud. No sabía si las veía doble, triple o es que en realidad había muchas de ellas esparcidas por toda la habitación. A mi lado, Alvida había empezado a reírse solo con observar cada una de las caras extrañas que seguramente estaría poniendo.

-¿Qué llevaba eso…?-Cuestioné alzando una mano hacia el frente sin saber muy bien por qué. Seguí con la mirada rápidamente a un pequeño ratón que a lo lejos se cruzó entre un par de ratoneras que había en la pared.

Ella se acercó por detrás y se echó sobre mi espalda abrazándome. Parecía estar pasándoselo en grande.

-Es el secreto mejor guardado de un Augur. No podemos desvelar que llevan las medicinas que hacemos.-Me susurró al oído haciendo que sintiese un fuerte calor en la entrepierna.-¿Cómo crees que realizamos toda clase de operaciones o que curamos heridas profundas sin que la persona afectada sufra de dolor?-Rió.-Te conozco Kouga…-Rozó sus manos por mi torso.-Llevo dos meses cuidando de ti…hablando contigo…conociéndote a fondo…-Deslizó algunos de sus dedos por el interior de mi camisa a la vez que me mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.

Pero yo, en vez de preguntar, sin saber muy bien por qué, me eché a reír. Reía como si estuviese borracho. Como si llevase bebiendo horas. Alvida, indignada, se incorporó y se sentó sobre mí a horcajadas levantándose el vestido lo suficiente como para dejar a la vista sus piernas.

-Es de mala educación reíros así de una mujer. ¿Me despreciáis tal vez…?-Rozó su nariz con la mía y aproximó su boca a mi rostro. Aunque, de repente, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-No podéis conocerme. Los medio muertos no hablan.-La agarré del cuello con fuerza antes de que sus labios rozaran los míos. Ella cogió mi muñeca con sus manos para impedir que aplicase más fuerza de la necesaria. Sonreí.-Estáis demasiado caliente.-Reí.-Decidme Augur, si me respondéis os daré algo que os encantará.-Susurré esbozando una perfecta línea curva con mis labios.- ¿Cuándo voy a morir…?

-¿A morir…?-Su voz temblaba por la falta de aire. Le aparté la mano sin dejar de alzarla. Inconscientemente asustado por si tal vez me había pasado un poco de la raya.

-Lo siento, ¿os he hecho daño?-Pregunté inquieto.

-¿Por qué queréis saber cuándo vais a morir?-Alvida se palpó el cuello enrojecido pero siguió mirándome llena de firmeza. Yo la agarré de la cintura, la volví sobre mí y la tumbe debajo de mi cuerpo sobre la alfombra. Con la mano izquierda le subí el vestido y con la otra le fui rozando el interior de su pierna hasta llegar a su feminidad. La rocé con los dedos. Estaba caliente, mojada, palpitante, deseosa.

-No oigo vuestra respuesta.-Arqueé las cejas expectante.

-Moriréis cuando los Dioses crean conveniente que debáis hacerlo. Quizás hayan querido daros una misión más.

-¿Una misión más?-Mi risa se alzó de nuevo en la habitación. Ella se sumó a mi carcajada.-Los Dioses ya me han dejado muerto en vida.-Susurré acariciando esa zona que a ella la hacía estremecer. La vi arquear la espalda echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Suspirando impaciente.-Si no puedo recordar quién soy Augur, ¿qué sentido tiene estar vivo? Llevo todo el día preguntándomelo una y otra vez.-Negué cerrando los ojos, concentrándome en el movimiento de mis dedos sobre su sexo. La oí gemir y sentí como me agarraba la mano para que le introdujera los dedos.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, ella se incorporó y de pronto, tenía un aspecto completamente diferente a pesar de parecerse en gran medida. Sentí un fuerte vuelco en el corazón. Mi expresión se llenó de incredulidad y desconcierto ante esa extraña y borrosa visión.

-Ibas a buscarme…-Susurró la mujer de ojos verdes claros y pelo largo negro e infinito. Su sonrisa me hipnotizó. Era la mujer más bella que jamás había visto. Su piel dorada, esa forma de morderse el labio, ese vestido que llevaba atado al cuello…-Ibas a quedarte conmigo…-Sin saber cómo, mis dedos se adentraron con fuerza en el fondo de su ser. La joven extraña, lanzó un gemido al viento sin dejar de mirarme.-Ibas a volver a enamorarte de mí…-Mi mano se empezó a mover en su interior con ritmo. Su rostro, lleno de placer, era terriblemente hipnotizante. Necesitaba por todos los medios hacerla disfrutar hasta que llegase a su clímax.

Pero nada estaba saliendo realmente como yo quería.

El sudor se aferró a mi frente. Mis manos parecían tener vida propia. Arrugué el ceño enfadado con aquella mujer que no sabía quién era ni porqué me estaba torturando. Estaba furioso. Quería recuperar mis recuerdos. Quería saber quién era. Necesitaba todo aquello antes de irme de aventura o avanzar. Afiancé el vaivén de mis dedos y la vi echar hacia atrás el rostro a la vez que soltaba por la boca suspiros cada vez más altos y de vez en cuando, una melodiosa carcajada. Negué intentado eliminar todas esas imágenes borrosas de mi mente y cuando ella se alzó de nuevo sus ojos hacia mí, eran los de la Augur de esa misma tarde que tras unos segundos más, llegó al orgasmo estrechando las paredes de su feminidad contra mis dedos. Al sacar mi mano de entre su vestido, respiré hondo intentado recuperar el aliento. Después volví a reírme. Ella se incorporó sobre el suelo complacida y despeinada. Las risas regresaron a sus labios tan divertidas como las mías.

-Kouga…-Me nombró.-Quedaos esta noche.-Me aconsejó.-Aquí os recuperaréis antes. Os daré toda la medicina del mundo para que podáis ser el de siempre. Y os ayudaré con todos esos recuerdos olvidados.

-¿Y qué vais a pedirme a cambio de todo eso?

-Nada a parte de vuestras manos. De vuestro cuerpo.-Se mordió el labio atrevida.- ¿No os gustaría…?-Me tumbé sobre la alfombra pensándome esa propuesta. Seguía viendo borroso y sentía unas ganas tremendas de seguir riéndome sin necesidad.

-¿Y por qué yo…?

-Por que sois el hombre más atractivo que ha pisado estas dichosas granjas en años. Y tengo necesidades.-Ella se tumbó a mi lado apoyándose en uno de sus codos mientras con sus dedos rozaba el cordón medio desabrochado de mi camisa. La miré escéptico.

-¿Y todas estás heridas dejaran de doler antes?-Inquirí. Ella asintió. Alzó su mano y me acarició la mejilla y después aquella barba de dos meses de la cual no me había desecho aun.

-No te la quites.-Parecía haberme leído la mente. Aunque era un Augur. Se suponía que era capaz de saber lo que pasaba en ese instante en cualquier parte del mundo.-Me excita muchísimo.-Dijo en aquel tono lleno de sensualidad. Y yo, una vez más, no pude aguantarme la carcajada ante esa afirmación. Contra todo pronóstico, ella hizo exactamente lo mismo.

Nunca supe exactamente el tiempo que estuve allí, pero si sabía que aproximadamente hacía unos tres meses desde que había despertado. Vivía día y noche con Alvida. Quien de día era mujer trabajadora y llena de buenas acciones pero cuando se ocultaba el sol y nos tomábamos aquella "medicina" para que mis heridas cicatrizaran más rápido, era capaz de ser la mujer más excitante y salvaje del mundo. Como si tuviese dos caras. Me había vuelto en cierta medida adicto a esa situación. Esas hierbas eran atrayentes y su cuerpo aun lo era más. Aunque a mí nada de eso me importaba. Lo mejor era que aquella Augur, había empezado a contarme cosas sobre mi familia. Poco a poco empecé a reunir información y a sentirme un poco más como alguien que pertenecía a ese mundo en cierta manera. Al parecer había luchado en Inzia de parte del bando que rompía las cadenas de los esclavos y peleaba contra las injusticias. A pesar de que esa había sido una parte importante en mi juventud, decidí que una vez que se habían acabado las guerras, regresar a Inzia sin ningún cometido concreto no tenía demasiado sentido. Sobre todo, cuando mi padre había muerto y mi madre, al parecer según lo que habíamos oído de algunos viajeros, había huido de la ciudad en pleno asalto. Así que descarté por completo aquella idea.

Quizás algún día, nos volviéramos a ver.

-¿Sabes? Aún sigo preguntándome quién era ella.-Solté el humo de aquello que estaba fumando. De esa manera parecía que el efecto de las especias y las hierbas era mucho más rápido. Cada vez tenía menos vendajes por el cuerpo y era cierto que las heridas habían empezado a cicatrizar con más rapidez. Solo me quedaba la del torso de más gravedad. Ella, echada sobre mi regazo completamente desnuda y tapada con algunas mantas solo las partes de su cuerpo necesarias, alzaba sus manos hacia el techo de la casa sin ningún fin en concreto.- ¿Sería una Diosa?

Al oír esa pregunta Alvida soltó una carcajada.

-¿Por qué bajaría una Diosa del templo a la tierra solo para que le metieses los dedos?-Esa pregunta me hizo reír.-Seguro que era una antigua novia. Si es que alguien como tu puede tener algo como eso…-Bromeó.

-No seas tan incrédula. Soy muy bueno con las manos.-Afirmé con fingido orgullo.-Además, si te tengo a ti puedo tener lo que sea.-Reí dándole una calada más a las hierbas. Alvida se volvió sobre su cuerpo y se quedó fijamente observando mi masculinidad. Sin decir nada, se llevó a los labios cada parte de ella. Contuve un suspiró bajando los párpados durante unos segundos. Sonreí.

-Estás obsesionada con eso…-Solté una carcajada más.

-Cállate.-Dijo divertida cuando me dio un pequeño respiro.

-Creo que me iré mañana.-Anuncié echándome sobre la pared. Cerrando los ojos de vez en cuando sintiendo ese movimiento de lengua sobre alrededor de mi erección.-Tendrás que prepararme un buen cargamento de esto.-Alvida dejó lo que estaba haciendo para sentarse a horcajas mía dejando que me introdujera en su interior. Soltó un fuerte gemido. La agarre de la cintura acercándola a mi cuerpo. Apagué el tabaco. Perdí mi mano entre su cuello su pelo trenzado. Clavé mis dientes en su cuello blanquecino.

-¿Y a dónde irás?-Susurró.- ¿A buscar a esa mujer?

-No. Iré a Caztán.-La corregí sonriendo divertido.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Y por qué no? El primer día que te vi me dijiste que viajara. Que volviera a conocerme a mí mismo y que viese el mundo con otros ojos. Me dijiste que me volviese más fuerte.-La miré a los ojos separándola de mí. Ella esbozó una sonrisa complacida.-Me aconsejaste que dejase el pasado atrás y que buscase mi propio destino por esta segunda oportunidad que me han brindado los Dioses. Y creo, que es la mejor decisión de todas. Tengo que aprovechar que aun soy joven y que mi muerte se prevé lejana.-La besé con dulzura.-Quiero saber cuál es en realidad mi misión.

-Acostarte conmigo esta noche.-Me mordió el labio inferior comenzando a moverme sobre mí.-De momento…


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33

Recuerdo perfectamente el día que di a luz a mi primer hijo. Sudaba. Chillaba como si me estuviesen clavando mil cuchillos a la vez que tenía a muchas mujeres a mí alrededor animándome, cogiéndome de la mano o alentándome para que siguiese empujando, aunque yo pensaba que, en realidad, lo único que hacían era atosigarme. Y para colmo, Roy vigilaba un poco angustiado o nervioso la situación desde el lado izquierdo de la cama. No decía nada. Solo parecía estar ahí atento a cualquier contrariedad. Aun me preguntaba por qué diantres le habían dejado entrar. Sin embargo, ese no era el mayor de mis problemas. Por mucho que me esforzara parecía que el bebé se empeñaba en no salir. Tras intentarlo en un quinto empujón me dejé caer vencida sobre la cama. Respiraba entrecortadamente y me sentía débil y cansada. Era como si fuese imposible sacarlo de ahí.

-Basta…basta, no puedo hacerlo...-Murmuré.

Si alguien me hubiese contado esa parte de lo que era tener un hijo, no me habría ofrecido jamás.

-Tenéis que seguir intentándolo mi señora.-Nyon convincente y con ese ceño fruncido que la caracterizaba intentaba "animarme" a su manera.

-No puedo más…-Reiteré cerrando los ojos a la vez que intentaba recuperar el aliento.-No quiere salir.-Susurré.-Por mí como si se quiere quedar ahí eternamente.-Dije rendida.-No puedo hacerlo…-Estaba agotada. Había perdido la fuerza en la mayoría de mis músculos. Me temblaban las piernas. Ganar guerras era mucho más sencillo que tener hijos. Por primera vez en mi vida, odie ser mujer.

Sin embargo, había alguien que no estaría de acuerdo con aquello.

-Por supuesto que podéis hacerlo.-Por la puerta que enseguida se cerró, entró Ibbya llena de decisión. Soltó el cántaro con agua caliente y las toallas al lado de la Augur antes de acercarse a mí. Había visto en una de sus visiones que todo iba a salir a las mil maravillas pero yo no contaba con ello.-No podéis rendiros.-Se subió a la cama haciendo que me incorporara para sentarse detrás de mí. Me agarró con fuerza una de las manos mientras me apretaba el estómago con la otra.-Estamos listas.-Asintió con convicción.

-Esto debería de ser fácil para vos, mi señora. Sois una mujer tremendamente fuerte.-Sonrió Bonney sosteniéndome en ángulo una de mis piernas.

-Por todos los Dioses…Callaos de una vez…-Respiré hondo. Vi a Nyon asentir y en ese momento, tomé aire y empujé con todas mis fuerzas. Un grito salió de mi garganta. Cerré los ojos del esfuerzo.

-Vale, ya le veo la cabeza.-Oí a la anciana dos segundos después. Esa afirmación me animó aún más a continuar con ese dichoso parto.-Seguid así.

-Vais genial.-Escuché a Ibbya susurrar detrás de mí sonriente.

Volví a contraer el vientre todo lo que pude ayudándome de mi respiración. Hasta que al final, después de un buen rato y un fuerte tirón, la Augur anunció el nacimiento del bebé. Aunque yo ya sabía lo que pasaba cuando le oí llorar con todas sus ganas. Solté un largo suspiro lleno de tranquilidad y alivio. Sonreí feliz. Orgullosa de mí misma a la vez que intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-Ya está aquí.-Dijo con las manos llenas de sangre y el bebé llorón entre sus brazos.-Es precioso.-Roy se acercó, cortó el cordón umbilical, cogió una de las mantas que le daba Bonney, y Nyon le tendió al pequeño.

-Es un niño.-Dijo con el rostro lleno de felicidad acogiéndolo contra su cuerpo. Comenzó a mecerlo para apaciguar sus lágrimas. Me miró orgulloso de mí. Me mordí el labio más alegre que nunca. Me sentía viva y afortunada. Los Dioses me amaban con todo su ser por haberme concedido a ese hijo. Habíamos acertado de lleno con la predicción.

Él lo supo desde el principio.

Sin querer recordé el día en el que vaticinó ese acontecimiento. Estábamos allí, en el balcón del palacio de Shaéz. Su sonrisa me arrebató un vuelco al corazón solo de imaginármela durante un breve instante. Desee sin saber por qué, en esa fracción de segundo, que él estuviese allí para contemplar a mi hijo. Me pregunté que había sido de él durante todos aquellos meses. Sin embargo, negué al momento sin comprender a qué venía ese anhelo precisamente ahora.

-¿Está…está bien…?-Susurré con la voz entrecortada del esfuerzo volviendo al presente. Roy asintió ampliando la línea curva de sus labios. Ibbya se bajó del colchón y me acomodó las almohadas. Sonreía tan contenta como yo.

Roy se sentó al borde de la cama y me mostró su bonito y pequeño rostro. Me mordí el labio radiante. Se parecía muchísimo a Thatch. Sus pequeñas manitas se alzaban al aire. Tenía el pelito castaño muy claro y finito. Aquella nariz de su padre. Y en ese momento, el amor más grande y puro se aferró a mi corazón. Algo que no había sentido nunca por nada ni por nadie. Algo que únicamente sentiría en aquel momento solo por él. Era mío. Mío para siempre. Y nadie me lo arrebataría jamás.

Esa fue la primera vez que amé de verdad.

-Hola Bran, mi amor…-Murmuré acercándome a su pequeña frente para darle un tierno beso.-Soy mamá…-Sonreí de oreja a oreja a la vez que sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar de felicidad.

-Cógelo.-Roy me lo tendió un tanto. Aunque yo, dudé.

-No.-Negué.-No puedo cogerlo.-Ibbya se sentó a mí lado.

-¿Por qué no?-Me miró como si estuviese diciendo la mayor locura del mundo.

-Si le cojo, no podré soltarle nunca más.-Volví a morderme el labio dejando que las lágrimas cayeran definitivamente por mis mejillas.- ¿Qué haré si eso es así? Tengo que cruzar el mar…-Le acaricié su pequeño bracito. Me cogió el dedo con su diminuta manita. Sentí que me moría de la pena.

-No tenéis que cruzar el océano aún.-Afirmó Roy.-Podemos esperar todo lo que haga falta. Los Dioses estarán de nuestro lado el próximo día, la próxima semana o mes. Eso no importa.

-Roy tiene razón. Nada cambiará por esperar un poco más, mi señora.-Oí a Bonney acercarse por el otro lado de la cama.

-Además debéis recuperaros.-La voz de Nyon se alzó.-Al menos unas semanas.

-Y si no queréis soltarle,-Ibbya me dedicó una bonita sonrisa,-no lo hagáis.

Suspiré volviendo a mirar fijamente a mi hijo. Deseando con todo mi corazón que Thatch estuviese viéndole tan real y único como yo. Era su hijo. Lo que siempre había soñado desde que le había conocido. Estaba segura de que era muy feliz. Había hecho realidad sus deseos y estaba convencida de que, él, me hubiese obligado a cogerlo sin dudar.

-De acuerdo.-Alcé mis manos y Roy le colocó sobre ellas. La sensación de tener al amor de mi vida entre mis brazos fue lo más bello del mundo. Creo que nunca, jamás, seré capaz de describir como fue realmente ese sentimiento. Lo único que sabía era que no podía dejar de sonreír o de llorar de alegría…

El campo de batalla estaba plagado de fuego y cadáveres. Intenté recuperar el aliento a la vez que me apartaba el hollín o la sangre del rostro y el sudor de la frente. Me palmé la herida del costado. Sangraba. Había utilizado tanto poder mágico que apenas si me quedaban fuerzas suficientes como para continuar luchando. Sin duda, estábamos inmersos en la pelea más violenta y compleja que habíamos tenido hasta ahora. Y, por desgracia aún no había acabado.

Ese era el último punto infestado de trolls fuera de control. Si ganábamos allí, asegurábamos la paz en Mansem por lo menos durante una buena temporada pues el mago oscuro junto con su señor y sus secuaces, se habían alejado de aquellas tierras misteriosamente hacia un lugar con el que no habíamos dado aún.

La vez que asaltamos los muros de su fortaleza, en el punto donde Ace nos había dicho que se ubicaban, le ganamos la partida pero, ese maldito mago les había llevado hacia otro lugar a través de un agujero negro. Escapando de nuestras garras. Nunca me había sentido tan furioso como en aquel momento. Había perdido demasiados hombres en el asalto a ese dichoso castillo para que después se escabullesen sin más.

-¡Replegaos!-Alcé mi voz por encima del polvo, de las llamas, el viento y los gritos de guerra. Todos mis hombres empezaron retroceder. Teníamos que volver a unirnos para avanzar una vez más al unísono si es que queríamos ganar esa dichosa batalla.

Muy a lo lejos un par de trolls con sus dientes afilados y sus enormes hachas, se aproximaban hacia nosotros sin miedo.

-¡Manteos firmes! ¡No perdáis la posición!-Todos esperaron expectantes a ver qué ocurría entre aquella densa bruma llena de cenizas.-¡Esperad!-Alcé la mano izquierda mientras apretaba mi tubo metálico con la otra listo para cualquier movimiento. Sin embargo, el silencio se alzó en el ambiente. Agudicé mis oídos. Sabía que los únicos enemigos que se aproximaban no eran los del frente. Algo en mí me decía que estábamos completamente rodeados.

Los arqueros se colocaron en medio del círculo con las ballestas en ristre. Los soldados con escudos les protegían y alzaban sus espadas esperando a mi señal. Al otro lado de círculo, Koala se mantenía atenta y agachada, colocando sus manos sobre el suelo lista para usar su magia a la espera de que ocurriese algo, lo que fuese.

Hasta que de pronto, se alzó un rugido y vi como unos siete de ellos, posiblemente los últimos, corrían hacia nosotros dando grandes zancadas.

-¡Ahí!-Indiqué a los arqueros que estaban en mi frente. -¡Disparad!-Bajé la mano y mis hombres empezaron a disparar a pesar de la poca visión que tenían. Aunque fuese a ciegas estaba seguro de que más de una flecha acertaría por aquello de que eran objetivos bastante grandes.-¡Escudos preparados!-Los soldados lanzaron un grito al viento.

Entrecerré mis ojos y justo en el momento en el que pude apreciar la silueta de uno de los trolls alzando su gigantesca hacha a la vez que rugía, elevé mis dedos, los chasqueé y le prendí fuego a su cuerpo. El troll empezó a gritar de dolor caminando hacia nosotros sin control. Se quemaba vivo y empujó a otro sin querer haciendo que se le prendiera algo de pelo. Sentí unas pequeñas ganas de vomitar a la vez que notaba un fuerte mareo. Normalmente no me pasaba pero estaba prácticamente al límite de poder mágico. Si seguía usándolo de una forma tan contundente, acabaría yo también bajo tierra. Así que ese era mi último golpe con la magia.

Los arqueros terminaron exactamente con dos trolls y mi magia con uno más. Koala arremetió el último golpe sacando un risco del suelo clavándoselo en el pecho a otro cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Los dos que quedaron, los combatimos cuerpo a cuerpo. La pelea se volvió terrible.

-¡Separaos!-Aquellos seres no se amedrentaban si no que se habían puesto aún más furiosos al ver a los suyos perecer a manos de unos insignificantes humanos como nosotros. Volvimos a dispersarnos para atacarles desde todos los flancos. Si nos quedábamos juntos, nos arrollarían con sus mazas aplastando y derribando a más de la mayoría. Avancé dando un pequeño salto y giro con mis pies para darle un fuerte y contundente golpe a uno de ellos en uno de sus brazos desplazándolo unos metros hacia atrás. Planté los pies en el suelo, fruncí el ceño a la vez que notaba como sangraba más por aquella dichosa herida. Chisté con la lengua molesto.

-¡Comandante cuidado!-Oí detrás de mí y al volverme, vi como una de las mazas del segundo troll que seguía vivo, me rozaba tan cerca que tuve poco tiempo de apartarme. Del efecto, perdí el equilibrio cayendo contra el suelo. Y en ese momento, sentí como la bolsita que llevaba siempre encima atada a mi cinto se desprendía de él, empezaba a rodar y se abría desperdigando todas mis cosas. Pude ver a lo lejos entre el polvo el bonito anillo que había comprado en Tardith. A toda prisa me levanté para cogerlo. De todas mis pertenencias esa era la más preciada para mí. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de rozarlo con los dedos, vi un enorme pie abalanzarse hacia mí creando una gigantesca sombra. Me tumbe sobre la tierra alcé el bastón y paré su pisotón con el metal haciendo toda la fuerza del mundo. Unos cuantos de hombres aprovecharon la posición del troll para clavarle las espadas o córtale algún ligamento. La criatura chillaba de dolor. Alcé la voz soltando un sonoro gruñido apretando con todas mis ganas mi arma hasta que pude incorporarme un poco al ver que cedía su presión contra mí por los golpes y las heridas.

Sin saber exactamente como, le dejé caer al suelo a la vez que me sacaba el puñal que llevaba a la cintura y le hacía un corte limpio y profundo por toda la planta del pie para que no pudiese volver a levantarse. La sangre salpicó cada una de mis facciones. Mis hombres hicieron el resto. Respiré hondo guardándome las armas cada una en su lugar. Me llevé las manos a las piernas y luego, me agaché dándome cuenta de que por fin, todo había terminado. Intenté recuperar el ritmo normal de mi respiración y de mis pulsaciones. Llevábamos demasiado tiempo peleando. Sonreí orgulloso al ver a los soldados gritar vítores de alegría.

La guerra de los trolls había terminado por fin.

-Joder, esto sí que ha sido una buena pelea.-Deuce se acercó a mí a la vez que soltaba una buena carcajada.-¡Hoy habrá mucha cerveza para todos!-Los demás alentaron esa idea empezando a ayudar a los heridos y a reagruparse. Amplié mi sonrisa y cogí definitivamente el anillo del suelo. Le quité un poco la tierra y las cenizas. Gracias a los Dioses aún conservaba su bonito brillante. Suspiré aliviado. Y durante unos segundos, recordé la preciosa sonrisa de Nerumi. La extrañaba con todo mí ser.- ¡Comandante! ¡¿Vais a pedirme matrimonio por haberos salvado la vida?!-Inquirió Deuce burlándose de mí. Yo solté una agradable carcajada.

-Sé que ese es tu mayor deseo pero no creo que vaya a hacerse realidad.-Bromeé alzando una mano hacia él. Deuce la agarró ayudándome a levantarme. Una vez de pie, nos abrazamos con fuerza.-Sois el mejor guerrero de este mundo, amigo.

-Dejad las palabras romántica para nuestra noche de bodas.-Se mofó. Yo reí.

-¿Estáis bien Comandante?-La voz de Koala nos sacó de nuestra pequeña conversación. Asentí con una bonita sonrisa. Ella exhaló llena de tranquilidad, esbozó una preciosa línea curva con los labios y después se dio la vuelta para ayudar con los primeros auxilios a los soldados mal heridos.

-¿Acaso es para ella ese anillo?-Deuce me susurró aquello al oído echándose sobre mi espalda.

-¿Recuerdas aquello de que no podré contraer matrimonio nunca?-Cuestioné murmurando divertido en su mismo tono de voz.

-Pero te la puedes tirar esta noche para celebrar nuestra victoria. Al menos no te han quitado eso. El matrimonio es una condena así que en realidad eres el hombre más afortunado de todos.-Rió. Yo me palpé la herida. Necesitaba descansar pero no era una mala idea. Reí interiormente.

-¡Soldados! ¡Oíd!-Me deshice del agarre de Deuce.-¡Ha sido la mejor batalla que hemos librado jamás! ¡Los Dioses sin duda estarán orgullosos de nuestras hazañas! ¡Está vitoria se la debemos a ellos! ¡Sobre todos a aquellos que nos han prestado su poder para acabar con nuestros enemigos!-A cada una de mis frases, mis hombres alzaban la voz llenos de júbilo.-¡Esta noche tendremos el mejor banquete del mundo! ¡Nos espera un descanso maravilloso y la oportunidad de volver a ver a nuestras familias y seres queridos durante una buena temporada!

-¡Por el Rey!-Gritó Deuce a mi lado alzando su puño al aire. Los demás alabaron esa oración.

Esa noche cantaríamos, beberíamos y comeríamos hasta altas horas de la madrugada sin duda.

Gracias a los Dioses, por fin estaba completamente sola después del día tan ajetreado lleno de presentaciones que Bran y yo habíamos tenido. Todos habían querido ir a conocer al primogénito del difunto Señor de Shaéz. Todos decían que se parecía a él en gran medida pero que tenía el color de mis ojos. Nunca me había sentido más orgullosa y feliz.

Y ella, esa vez, llamó a la puerta antes de pasar, no como aquella mañana cuando la habitación se había llenado de gente. Tras un adelante, la vi entrar con una bonita sonrisa en el rostro y su nueva melena corta danzando sobre sus hombros con gracia. Llevaba ese vestido celeste que tanto le gustaba y se aproximó a la cama donde yo custodiaba el sueño de mi pequeño hijo sobre el colchón. Le sonreí al verla agacharse colocando ambos brazos sobre las mantas.

-¿Cómo os encontráis?

-Mejor de lo que parece.-Esbocé sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Queréis cenar?-Asentí. En realidad tenía algo de hambre.-De acuerdo, volveré en un segundo.

-Ibbya.-La llame antes de que saliera por la puerta.- ¿Mañana partís?

-Sí.-Ella volvió a acercarse cruzando sus dedos sobre su regazo.

-¿Podrías informarme sobre los detalles antes de que os vayáis?-Alcé una de mis manos hacia el otro lado de la cama indicándole que se sentara en él sin ningún tipo de objeción. Ella obedeció sin dudar. Se subió sobre el colchón quitándose las sandalias y apoyó la espalda contra el cabecero y los millones de cojines que nos arropaban.

-El Capitán dice que Álberniz está gobernada por Rakuyo, un antiguo amigo de su familia. Cree que tal vez podamos interceder antes de que entremos en conflicto.-No como cuando fuimos a Mizrra.-Suspiró rendida.-Espero que esta vez sea verdad.-Resopló recordando como estuvieron a punto de quedarse encerrados en una de las celdas de su ciudad para siempre.

-Zoro estuvo bastante molesto durante un par de semanas después de eso por tener que intervenir con la mitad del ejército.-Reí. Ella asintió siguiéndome un poco entre risas.-Recuerdo a Rakuyo de haber tratado con Thatch para prestarle a muchos de sus hombres. Estoy convencida de que ya estará llevando a cabo las nuevas leyes. No estoy realmente preocupada. Sé que esta vez os irá mejor.

-Ojalá los Dioses os estén escuchando.-Susurró Ibbya que, durante unos segundos después, se quedó completamente pensativa observando un punto fijo en fondo de la habitación. La miré atentamente dándome cuenta de que había algo que le preocupaba.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-Ella se mordió el labio descendiendo sus bonitos ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los míos, hacía mí.

-Aun le echo mucho de menos.-Dijo sin más. Habíamos cogido la confianza suficiente entre las dos como para no tener que estar escondiéndonos nada o insistiéndonos para decirnos cualquier cosa. Ambas sabíamos que si se hablaba de algún tema tabú, nada saldría de aquella habitación.

-Es lógico.-Susurré.-Al primer amor nunca se le olvida.-Sonreí nostálgica dándome cuenta de que mi mente imaginó a Sabo unos instantes en vez de pensar en Thatch. ¿A qué venían de repente todas aquellas muestras de añoranza hacia él? No comprendía nada y menos cuando aún seguía realmente enfadada por su traición. Suspiré.

-Supongo…-Aunque Ibbya que no estaba en mis pensamientos y siguió con la conversación.-Pero sigue siendo raro…

-Imagino que lo dirás por Roy.-Sonreí volviendo al presente. A la realidad y a lo que estábamos hablando. Ibbya me miró espantada.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-Arrugó el ceño. Yo reí divertida.

-Admite que se está portando genial contigo.-Intenté lanzar una baza a favor de mi Capitán. Él la quería. Se había enamorado de ella como si fuese un niño, era casi un secreto a voces y aun así, nunca, jamás la había puesto contra la espada y la pared con ese tema. Nunca se lo había referido o había hecho algo que la incomodase. Él decía que nada de eso era cierto, con tal de que su relación con Ibbya no cambiase y la mayoría del tiempo actuaba con una normalidad intachable, pero solo había que darse cuenta la forma que tenía de comérsela con los ojos cuando ella no estaba mirando para comprender qué era lo que de verdad sentía. Roy había apreciado a aquella joven desde que la había visto por primera vez. Aunque ni siquiera yo comprendía muy bien por qué era de esa manera. Se quedó con ella todo el tiempo que estuvo dormida recuperándose de sus heridas. Le dio el espacio que necesitaba cuando se enteró de la muerte de Kouga. Fue él quien la devolvió al palacio la noche en la que salió y se desmayó en mitad de la calle justo en el punto donde su amado había perdido la vida. La había llevado a todos los viajes con la excusa de usar su magia si las cosas se complicaban pero yo sabía que no era así. Ibbya deseaba viajar y ver el mundo desde que era libre. No había cosa que le gustase más y él, al enterarse, no había dudado ni un solo segundo en proponerle más de una aventura por las tierras de Tardith.

-Admito que es así.-Confesó.-Pero no es nada más.

-Cielo, algún día tendrás que empezar a volver a ser la de siempre. Sé que lo extrañas mucho pero necesitas seguir adelante con tu vida.-Susurré acariciándole a mi hijo su pequeña cabecita. Dormía tan lleno de paz que le envidiaba sobremanera.

-Sigo adelante con mi vida, mi señora. Ya no me siento tan mal. Ya no duele tanto como antes a pesar de que la herida sigue estando ahí.-Me contradijo.

-¿Y en lo que a hombres se refiere también?-Quizás era yo, la única que la atosigaba un poco con aquellos temas pero todas teníamos "necesidades" y no estaba de más de vez en cuando aplacarlas un poco. Ella chistó con la lengua al oírme desviando sus ojos de los míos confirmando mis sospechas.-Sé que después de tu juventud y de estar con Kouga, tal vez hayas perdido el entusiasmo pero, estoy segura de que tu cuerpo no piensa de la misma manera.-Bromeé. Ella suspiró sonriendo dándome sin querer la razón.- ¿Por qué no pruebas?

-Porque ya no soy así.-Respondió.-Ya no soy una mujer que se tenga que ver obligada a acostarse con el primero que pase.

-Pues elige bien. Eres libre para poder tomar esa decisión.-Afirmé sonriente.

-No, no lo sé.-Suspiró.-Siento que no estoy preparada.-se mordió el labio,-todavía.

-Me parece lógico.-Afirmé.-Pero no descartes la idea, piénsalo.

-¿Y quién debería de ser el mejor candidato?, ¿Roy?-Arqueó sus cejas interrogante continuando con aquel tema. Me daba la sensación de que en cierto modo necesitaba que alguien le dijera algo así como; es el mejor, adelante.

-¿Te gusta?-Sus mejillas se colorearon de rosa.

-No…no lo sé…-Dudó.-Está completamente loco y demasiado perdido a veces, no…no sé…-Tartamudeó. Yo reí.

-No tiene por qué ser con él. Cualquier otro te vale.-Intenté tranquilizarla para que no siguiese pensando en aquello sin embargo, me di cuenta de que había algo que a Ibbya también le llamaba la atención de él. Aunque fuese cualquier detalle insignificante.-Pero de todas formas,-continué,-si no te sientes segura aun, no hace falta que hagas nada.-Se llevó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. Suspiró echando su cabeza de nuevo contras las maderas.

-Ya…-Tomó aire y lo soltó muy despacio. Sonreí regresando mis ojos sobre mi hijo. El silencio se alzó en la habitación durante unos minutos donde ambas nos dedicamos a pensar en nuestras posibilidades. En nuestro pasado y en nuestro futuro. Hasta que Ibbya lanzó una pregunta realmente inesperada para mí en ese momento.- ¿Y vos?

-¿Yo?-Alcé mis ojos hacia ella desconcertada. Me devolvió la mirada, sonrió y asintió.

-Ha pasado también mucho tiempo desde que vuestro marido os dejó. Sois más fuerte que yo y, además el sentimiento hacia él no era el mismo,-tal vez le había contado demasiadas cosas sobre esa historia, pensé en aquel momento. De pronto, me sentía realmente incómoda. Le había dado pie, sin querer, a que hiciese esa clase de preguntas,-así que, ¿creéis que estáis preparada para algo así?

-Bueno,-respiré hondo,-acabo de dar a luz. Es algo que no me planteó en este momento.-Bromeó.-Pero supongo que algún día puede ocurrir, claro.

-Y… ¿ha elegido a algún candidato…?-Sonrió de lado dándose cuenta de que tal estaba preguntando de más pero, yo sabía que era demasiado curiosa y que no podía evitar ese tipo de preguntas.

-Lo cierto es que no.-Negué.-Lo cierto es que no sé qué debería de sentir algo para volver a intentarlo.

-¿Ganas?-Arqueó Ibbya las cejas interrogante y divertida. Reí.

-No, aparte de todo eso.-Hice un gesto con la mano alejando esa idea.

-¿Siempre habéis sentido algo cuando habéis estado con un hombre?-Inquirió.

-Antes de que me casara con Thatch tampoco le hacía mucho caso a mis sentimientos.-Recordé aquella época de mi juventud en la que solo con quedarme lo suficientemente satisfecha me bastaba para "ser feliz". Deseaba volver a ese tiempo más de lo que parecía.-Ahora, supongo que es distinto. Cuando una crece, ve las cosas de otra forma.

-Pero así también es más complicado intentarlo ¿no?-Se encogió de hombros.-A no ser que tenga a alguien por el que ya sienta algo.

-No.-Negué. Y me pensé, durante un momento, si en realidad estaba dispuesta a contar algo así. Por mucho que confiase en Ibbya, se trataba de mi vida, de algo que no había estado bien a pesar de que no había pasado nada. Además, no tenía realmente claro cómo iba a tomarse una cosa así.-Tuve a alguien que me hizo dudar una vez. Pero ahora no sería capaz.-Dije sin pensármelo mucho más. Al fin y al cabo, ella solo daría su opinión. Sabía que Ibbya no saldría de ahí al menos conmigo. No insistiría, me juzgaría ni mucho menos me regañaría. Sabía que mi mundo y mis decisiones eran solo parte de mí.

-¿Y puedo preguntar…?-Sus ojos curiosos se clavaron en mí. Reí.

-Se llamaba Sabo.-Interrumpí todas las preguntas que seguramente tenía en mente.-Era el nieto del señor de Blarem,-especifiqué el lugar cuando la vi arrugar la nariz sin saber de qué hablaba,-Blarem es una ciudad hermosa y muy grande que pertenece a uno de los reinos de Menithez.-Sonreí nostálgica.-Él venía de esa ciudad. Llegó a Tardith con la esperanza de dar conmigo. Pero no solo eso, tenía la ambición de estar a mi lado. De aconsejarme.

-¿Y lo consiguió?

-Claro que sí. Tenía muchos trucos para alzarse con esa ventaja.-Asentí divertida recordando aquel combate con el Capitán Zoro.-Fuimos de viaje a Shaéz juntos. Solos. En aquella época se nos escapaban algunas cosas sobre el gobierno de las ciudades. Y…durante el camino, me sentí diferente. Sabo era tan extraño a todo lo que conocía que…llegué a pesar que me había enamorado de él. Cada consejo, cada promesa, veía las cosas de otra manera y me llamaba muchísimo la atención. Además, era muy descarado. Me abreviaba el nombre, me tocaba, me regañaba. ¿A mí?-Reí acordándome de todos esos momentos en los que me quejaba sobre su invasión a mi espacio. Ibbya me sonrió.-Era un hombre fuerte y con una personalidad muy interesante. Pero se marchó porque su hermana estaba en problemas. Me dijo que volvería pero nunca lo ha llegado a hacer. Así que no sé si regresó a Menithez, si alivió a su hermana o si sigue con vida.-Observé el bonito decorado del techo de mi habitación.

-¿Y si regresa algún día…?-Mi sonrisa despareció ante aquella pregunta. Noté un fuerte vuelco en el pecho.

-En cuanto eso ocurra, me temo que no tendré más remedio que apresarle.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque llegó hasta mí con la intención real de asesinarme.-Afirmé dejando a un lado las bromas, las risas y los recuerdos interesantes.-Me engañó de principio a fin. E incluso lo intentó una vez pero yo fui tan ilusa de no darme cuenta de ello.

-Aun así, no fue capaz.-Susurró Ibbya perdida por completo en aquella historia.- ¿Y…no sabéis por qué no lo hizo…?-Nos dedicamos una extraña mirada.

Me tumbé boca arriba sobre la cama. Respiraba con dificultad y tenía una enorme sonrisa en los labios. A pesar de todas esas heridas medio cosidas y curadas, nada me había impedido, efectivamente como había dicho Deuce, acostarme con ella. La vi de reojo intentar recuperar el aliento a la vez que se tapaba un poco con las sábanas. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás con una preciosa sonrisa.

-¿Y bien?-Cuestioné.

-Muy bien.-Respondió divertida mordiéndose el labio.

Durante unos minutos, los dos permanecimos en silencio descendiendo las pulsaciones de nuestro arrítmico corazón. Estaba agotado pero esa noche dormiría a las mil maravillas sin duda.

-Sabo,-la voz de Koala se alzó en el ambiente. Se me hacía raro oírla pronunciar mi nombre cuando a todas horas solo me llamaba por mi rango,-¿qué harás ahora que Mansem vuelve a la calma?-Me miró intrigada incorporándose un poco sobre su codo derecho.

-Creo que iré a casa después de terminar con los asuntos que tenga el rey para mí en Assiah. Ace estará organizando una boda con Ai Sakazuki. No quiero perderme esos detalles por nada en el mundo.-Reí chistoso.-Todos estaremos en nuestros hogares una temporada hasta que vuelvan a nombrarnos a filas u otra tarea más. Así que aprovecha ese privilegio Koala.-Volví el rostro hacia ella que parecía haber cambiado su expresión feliz y radiante por otra un poco más distraída. Rozó con sus dedos los tatuajes que recientemente cubrían mis brazos. Subió por ellos hasta el cuello donde se paró a sentir mis pulsaciones, después su mano viajó hasta llegar a mi mejilla. Nuestras miradas se encontraron.- ¿Qué ocurre…?-Pregunté sin dejar de obviar su extraño rostro lleno de dudas. Rocé su brazo al descubierto con el dorso de mi mano.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo un poco personal?-Volvió a mirarme aquella forma tan dispersa. Conocía a Koala del tiempo suficiente como para saber que algo la preocupaba.

-Sí.-Deje de sonreír para tomarme aquello un poco más enserio.

-Ese anillo que has protegido hoy con tu vida…-susurró,-¿qué significado tiene…?-Al oírla, relajé un tanto mis facciones. Esbocé una delgada línea con los labios más tranquila.

-Era para una mujer.-Contesté sincero. Ella me miró a los ojos un poco sorprendida.-Lo compré en una ciudad comercial al oeste de Shaéz pensando en que tal vez algún día iba a poder regalárselo pero, supongo, que lo llevo conmigo porque no quiero olvidarme de ella a pesar de que nunca vaya a poder dárselo después de todo.

-¿Quién es esa mujer?-Su tono de voz, siempre alegre y positivo, había descendido unas cuartas. Respiré hondo observando como sus ojos se llenaban de una tristeza desconocida para mí.

-¿Qué importa eso?-Intenté restarle trascendencia a la pequeña joya.

-A mí me importa.-Dijo firme.

-¿Por qué?-Arqueé las cejas desconcertado e interrogante.

-Porque te amo.-Confesó de repente. Mis labios se entreabrieron. Mis ojos esbozaron una expresión llena de incredulidad. Tuve la intención de decir algo sobre aquello pero no me salió la voz.-Aunque sé que tú no sientes lo mismo.-Continuó ella sonriendo resignada.-Sé que aun la amas a ella. Se te nota mucho, ¿sabes? Cuando sonríes de esa forma. Cuando hablas de ella aun sin decir su nombre. Cuando miras ese anillo. Siempre la amarás.-Sus bonitos ojos azules se perlaron.

-No puedo…tenerla de todas formas…Siguiendo esta manera de vivir…-Mi parte más egoísta quiso decir aquellas frías y distantes palabras. En vez de consolarla a ella de alguna manera, quería que me ayudase a olvidarla en cierto modo a pesar de lo que acababa de confesarme.

Nunca me odie tanto como en aquel extraño momento.

-Da igual.-Siguió.-Sé que algún día la buscarás otra vez. No importa el tiempo que pase. Y estoy segura de que en ese instante…-amplió su sonrisa,-te saltarás todas las normas.

Suspiré y en vez de decirle algo alentador, algo que estuviese relacionado con esos sentimientos que acababa de expresarme, simplemente dejé de mirarla. Centré mis ojos sobre el techo de tela de la tienda y pensé en todas aquellas cosas que tenían que ver con Nerumi. Sin querer, decepcioné e hice mucho daño a Koala, quién al darse cuenta de que estaba sumergido en otro mundo, se levantó de la pequeña litera, se colocó algo de ropa y se marchó.

-Hasta mañana.-Susurró antes de salir. Y en ese momento, me incorporé sobre el colchón dándome cuenta que de repente, estaba solo y que me había comportado como un completo imbécil con ella.

-Mierda…-Susurré molesto. Chisté con la lengua. Exhalé. Intentaría al día siguiente hablar de lo que había pasado para apaciguar los ánimos antes de partir hacia Blarem. Así que me abandoné sobre la cama dejándome vencer por el sueño sin olvidarme de pensar, por supuesto, en ella…


	34. Chapter 34

_Capítulo 34_

Recuerdo que esa noche, tras la conversación que había tenido con Nerumi, me sentí muy inquieta. Ella no se daba cuenta de lo que le ocurría pero yo lo había percibido a la perfección en el preciso instante en el que había pronunciado su nombre por primera vez. Neru estaba enamorada de aquel hombre como nunca lo había estado de Thatch y, aunque en ese momento no se diese cuenta, estaba segura de que si algún día volvía a verle le perdonaría todo ese daño que le había hecho.

Me alegraba por ella. Estaba convencida de que su futuro iba a ser fascinante. Los Dioses le reservaban grandes cosas. Ni siquiera se imaginaba la suerte que tenía.

Y luego…luego estaba yo.

Con todas mi dudas. Mis remordimientos. Con esa extraña culpabilidad que me acompañaba desde que Kouga había muerto. Siempre pensando en que podía haber hecho algo más en aquel instante. Siempre echándole de menos con un miedo innecesario a avanzar. Suspiré rendida. Observé los dedos de mis manos entrelazadas sintiendo esas terribles ganas de llorar que nunca me habían abandonado. Pero, en ese momento, la voz de Roy me impidió derramarlas definitivamente. Sonreí extrañada dándome cuenta de que él, siempre estaba ahí justo cuando más necesitaba a alguien, aunque ni siquiera se diese cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

Lo que sentía por Roy era un amasijo de dudas constantes. Sonreí e imaginé que muchas mujeres se habían sentido como yo; sin querer, queriendo.

-Ibbya,-le oí a mi espalda avanzar hacia donde yo estaba sentada,-mañana partiremos a las nueve. Nos veremos en los establos sobre esa hora. Los caballos estarán ensillados y con los hatillos preparados, así que solo tendrás que preparar tus cosas ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.-Susurré perdida en mis pensamientos.

-Deberías descansar.-Me aconsejó.-Es muy tarde.-Asentí sin darme la vuelta en aquel banco de madera. Escuché como empezaba a caminar por el patio hacia el interior del palacio. Y entonces, mis labios se movieron solos.

-Roy.-Le llamé girándome sobre el asiento. Él se volvió al igual que yo.

-¿Sí?-Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y sentí, como no dejaba de mirarme de esa manera tan tierna que me hacía estremecer. Sin que ni siquiera lo hubiese percibido. Y me pregunté por primera vez, qué era todo aquello que le atraía realmente hacía alguien como yo.

-¿Podemos hablar?-En realidad no sabía de qué iba a conversar con él pero necesitaba llevar mis pensamientos a otros asuntos durante al menos un rato solo por poder despejarme. Él asintió sonriente.

-Claro.-Se acercó hasta el banco sentándose a mi lado. El vientecillo que se colaba por entre las columnas y la apertura del patio nos revolvió durante unos segundos el pelo.- ¿Y bien…?-Preguntó al ver que yo no decía nada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos en Álberniz?-Empecé por algo. Aunque fuese insignificante. Él me miró entrecerrando sus ojos rojizos a la vez que se acercaba de esa forma tan poco natural. Me tensé durante un momento.

-Más o menos una semana como mínimo.-Guardó silencio durante unos segundos.- ¿Estáis bien?-Me había analizado al punto de darse cuenta de que estaba un poco extraña. O tal vez, había percibido que estaba un poco triste.

-Sí.-Mentí descaradamente lanzándole una bonita sonrisa de las mías. Pero no sirvió. Él ladeo el rostro arqueando las cejas con expectación por si yo decía algo más. Pero no fue de esa manera. Así que suspiró para después curvar sus labios en un agradable gesto.

-Me parece bien que no me lo queráis contar princesa pero entonces, no sé qué hago aquí.-Se cruzó de brazos alzando sus ojos hacia el cielo nocturno estrellado.

-Hablábamos del viaje.-Corregí. Sin embargo, él se levantó.

-Hemos hablado del viaje durante toda la semana. Todo está previsto. No os preocupéis. Descansad.-Dijo sin más antes de levantarse del asiento para marcharse por donde había venido. Pero esa vez, no le retuve sino que me mordí el labio. Suspiré. Me estaba comportando como una niña pequeña y estúpida. ¿Qué era lo que quería conseguir de Roy? ¿Una confesión? ¿Un beso? Me sentía como si estuviese esperando durante todo el tiempo algo que nunca llegaba y no lo comprendía en absoluto. Él me quería o eso decía todo el mundo y, sin embargo, cuando tenía oportunidades para demostrarme qué sentía, simplemente se alejaba de mí. Como si nada pasara entre los dos.

Era extraño. Frustrante. Me hacía sentir muy insegura.

Y al día siguiente durante el viaje, las cosas no mejoraron entre los dos. Solo nos dedicamos durante todo el trayecto, a trazar el mejor plan una vez llegásemos a la ciudad. Nada me entusiasmaba menos que organizar todas aquellas cosas cuando lo único que quería era entablar algún tipo de conversación que nada tuviese que ver con una misión o con la que fue mi relación con Kouga. Así que, decidí que quería preguntarle por algo a lo que llevaba mucho tiempo dándole vueltas; cómo sabía él que descendía de mi tía Marian. Que le relacionaba con mi familia para que hubiese sabido quién era yo nada más mirarme a los ojos aquel día en Inzia.

Así que esa noche, después de terminar de montar el campamento y cenar, nos servimos dos estupendos vasos con algo de vino que llevábamos entre nuestros pertrechos.

-Roy,-susurré su nombre sentándome a su lado junto al fuego que habíamos encendido en mitad de aquel pequeño oasis entre las dunas,-hay algo que quiero preguntarte desde la primera vez que nos vimos.-Me llevé un mechón de pelo suelto tras la oreja.

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupada anoche?-Cuestionó observándome intrigado. Un vuelco se apoderó de mi pequeño corazón.

-Bue…bueno…más o menos…-Respondí con una mentira más. No iba a decirle de primeras que tenía dudas sobre lo que pasaba entre los dos.

-Adelante.-Se echó hacia atrás apoyando la espalda contra el tronco del enorme árbol caído. Hizo un brindis imaginario hacia mí y después bebió creyéndose mi respuesta. Entrecerré los ojos dándome cuenta de que realmente era una persona extraña. Suspiré. Me sentí bastante mal pero aun así seguí adelante con mi plan. En realidad, hacer todas las preguntas que tenía en mente era más complicado de lo que me imaginaba al principio. Entorné mis labios pensando qué era lo mejor que podía decir. Pensando qué era exactamente lo que quería saber. Hasta que al final me decidí.

-¿Cómo sabías de dónde venía? Mi procedencia…-Al oírme me dedicó una bonita sonrisa de satisfacción. Al parecer, llevaba también bastante tiempo esperando a que le hiciese aquella pregunta.

-Fui un testigo más de lo que ocurrió el día de tu nacimiento. Yo…-desvió sus ojos hacia el fuego con una expresión cargada de solemnidad. Contuve el aliento cuando le oí,-era un sirviente de Odren.-Confesó.-Vivía en el palacio real. Era un niño que se dedicaba a limpiar zapatos.-Sonrió a las llamas volviendo a beber de su vaso.

-Pero, ¿y tus hermanos…?-Sabía que tal vez era un tema complicado, pero mi lengua una vez más se había pasado de la raya pues yo nunca había tenido familia ni a nadie a quién perder en ese sentido. No podía saber realmente qué significaba no tener a un hermano. Nunca había podido disfrutar de esa experiencia.

-Thatch navegó hasta Tardith antes que yo, se llevó a mi hermana Elian.-Explicó dedicándole una sonrisa cargada de nostalgia al fuego.-Se suponía que yo debía de ser un poco más alto para poder llevarme también así que, pensé en trabajar y ganar lo suficiente antes de meterme en alta mar. Mis hermanos eran más mayores que yo. Me llevaba nueve años con Thatch y siete con Elian. Se puede decir que fui un accidente.-Se rió de aquella broma. Me mordí el labio sonriendo un poquito. Adoraba como hablaba de su familia. Era una de las pocas cosas normales de Roy.

-Y sin embargo, los Dioses se han portado bastante bien contigo.

-Bueno…-Suspiró.-Podría haber sido mejor…-Alzó sus ojos hacia mí.-Podrían estar todos vivos.-Bromeó lanzando una extraña risita antes de volver a beber. Un vuelco se apoderó de mi corazón. Arrugué la nariz disgustada.

-Siento lo que he dicho.

-No lo sientas. Tienes razón. A pesar de todo eso se han portado muy bien. He podido conocerte. No imaginaba que esa parte estaría escrita en mi destino.-Abrí mis ojos realmente sorprendida por lo que acababa de oír. Contuve el aliento unos segundos. Él nunca me había dicho ese tipo de cosas. Sonreí. Aunque tenía que regresar al tema en cuestión o posiblemente nos desviaríamos tanto que no volveríamos a él.

-Y si tú estabas allí sabes… ¿qué ocurrió?-Susurré poniéndome un poco más seria.-Es decir, yo sé algunas cosas de mi pasado. He conocido a mi tía, a mi padre, a mi madre. Las he visto. Pero, no entiendo muchas de ellas.-Suspiré.-Y tampoco puedo sumergirme otra vez en esa época porque quizá, si estoy mucho tiempo, puede que agote sin querer mi poder mágico. Así que, bueno, eres mi única conexión.-Roy me dedicó una sonrisa cargada de comprensión. Era mucho mayor que yo así que, suponía que a pesar de explicarme tan mal, habría entendido mis palabras.

-Cuando Roger viajó hasta Itsu, la segunda ciudad más grande del reino de Rolán, tenía toda la intención de buscar a una mujer con la que casarse. Rouge era la hija mayor del señor de ese lugar. Todo el mundo fue testigo en aquella época de como surgía algo más que amistad entre los dos.-Hizo una pequeña pausa para servirse algo más de vino y beber.-Supongo que sabes…

-Sé quién es.-Le interrumpí sin querer. Pero al ver su expresión casi tan curiosa como la mía, continué.-No la llegué a ver nunca pero sé que tuvo un hijo con mi padre.

-Sí. Gold D. Ace.-Dijo el nombre del que era mi hermanastro mayor.-Roger estuvo cortejando a Rouge durante una larga temporada hasta que, de pronto y misteriosamente, él regresó a Odren sin esposa. Cuando la gente le preguntaba sobre ese tema, solía desviarse hacia otros lados. Y entonces, conoció a Joanna.-Sonrió amplio lleno de nostalgia e imaginé que mi madre había sido también importante para él a lo largo de los años que había permanecido en el palacio. Si en ese instante, ella me observaba desde el _Valhöl,_ estaba convencida de que estaría deseosa de ver como Roy y yo compartíamos algo más que palabras.

-Y se enamoró de ella.-Seguí con su sonrisa. Hasta ahí todo me encajaba con lo que ya sabía.

-Por supuesto. Incluso mi hermano Thatch llegó a enamorarse de ella platónicamente. Él era un pervertido de quince años y ella una hermosa joven de diecinueve.-Rió.-Era preciosa y tú, te pareces muchísimo a ella. Más de lo que imaginas. Si Thatch siguiese con vida…te habría adorado.-Me miró a los ojos desde abajo con otro tipo de luz. Con otra calidez. Y por un segundo, deseé que esa mano que tenía sobre su pierna me la tendiera para poder agarrarla con fuerza. Me mordí el labio.

-¿Y luego…?-Insistí desviando mis pensamientos de todas esas cosas tan extrañas que ideaba.

-Luego, los auténticos planes de Roger salieron a la luz.-Dejó de mirarme volviendo a las llamas encendidas. El silencio se alzó entre nosotros unos segundos.-Se había casado con Rouge en secreto. Sabía de la existencia de ese niño que engendró. El matrimonio con tu madre fue otro sin mucho valor a pesar de que en el fondo, me imaginó que de alguna forma, la quería.-Se encogió de hombros.-Sin embargo, Rouge tenía más importancia que ella por ser la primera esposa. En Rolán está permitido contraer matrimonio con varias mujeres. Los demás reinos de Menithez desaprueban totalmente esa práctica pero cada lugar tiene sus propias leyes y normas. Así que lo hicieron así. Pero, aparte de todo eso, hay algo más.-Murmuró.-Algo que puede hacerte mucho daño y no sé si deberías de saberlo, princesa.

-Dímelo. No me importa.-Bajé de mi asiento en el tronco para estar junto a él sobre la hierba. Le miré a los ojos y después los descendí hasta mis manos. Él tenía la expresión más seria que jamás le había visto.-Después de la forma en la que me sentí cuando Kouga murió…nada me hará tanto daño…Es imposible…

Así que Roy respiró hondo y continuo.

-Ace no nació mago. Los Dioses no le concedieron el Don de la magia del tiempo.-Continuó.-Porque Marian seguía viva. Roger quería tener a un mago a su disposición para poder usarlo de alguna manera a su antojo en las guerras contra los Gigantes que se libraban en aquella época. Y, evidentemente, manipular a Marian le iba a resultar muy complicado.-A medida que hablaba empecé a notar como se me encogía el corazón. Mis párpados se abrían desmesurados, incrédulos y expectantes. No podía creer lo que Roy trataba de decir. Le miraba con el pulso acelerado y la respiración entrecortada. Noté una fuerte presión en el pecho. Al verme en ese estado, volvió a dudar.-Ey…si no quieres que continúe no lo haré…El pasado es lo de menos…da igual lo que ocurriese, lo importante es el futuro que…

-No. No pasa nada.-Le interrumpí.-Continúa.-Roy suspiró. Guardó un poco más de silencio antes de seguir. Me miró a los ojos con firmeza e inquietud.

-Así que, le tendió a su propia hermana una trampa.-Confesó.-Hizo como que Rouge había descubierto toda la relación "secreta" que tu madre y él tenían. Aunque estaba claro que la sabía desde el principio. Y Rouge, envió a todos sus mejores soldados para acabar con la vida de tu madre y por supuesto, de tu tía. El objetivo era simple; asesinar a Marian para que tú heredases su magia.

-Entonces, mi tía no murió al tener a un bebé. Ellos estaban…de acuerdo y lo planearon todo…-Roy asintió entristecido.

-Roger sabía que Marian protegería a tu madre y a ti con su vida.-Unos rastros de lágrimas recorrieron inconscientemente mis mejillas. El cuerpo me temblaba. El chistó con la lengua. Dejó el vaso y se revolvió el pelo inquieto.-Ibbya, no creo que…

-Sigue.-Insistí.-No me dejes así, por favor…-Roy suspiró intentando coger fuerzas para continuar. Y en ese preciso instante, me agarró con determinación de la mano. Entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Se la llevó a los labios y besó el dorso. Los latidos de mi corazón aumentaron su intensidad.

-Tu tía fue asesinada por la guardia real para protegeros el mismo día en que tú naciste. Te convertiste en la maga que siempre había querido e…-sonrió lleno de hipocresía,-irónicamente, tu padre le hizo ver a Joanna que la había rescatado y salvado de su destino pero que no había podido llegar a tiempo para ayudar a su hermana. Alegó que Rouge había tenido toda la culpa porque estaba celosa. Así que, la llevó a un barco y la montó en él dejándola ir con la promesa de seguirla después de que solucionase lo que había ocurrido.-Recordaba perfectamente esa imagen. Todas esas muestras de cariño que siempre se habían dado los dos.-Creo realmente, que a pesar de todo, la amaba. Sé que él no tuvo el valor de enviar a esos mercenarios para asesinar a Joanna y traerte de vuelta.

-¿Ellos enviaron a esos hombres?-Inquirí llena de incredulidad.-Entre los dos, mataron a mi madre. No puedo creerme algo así…

-Y su plan era que regresaras. Serías la hija de Rouge. Ocultarían el secreto y la traición. Tendrían el poder en sus manos. Pero…ilógicamente, te perdiste…-Susurró contra mi mano.-Y…todo se descubrió. Encerraron a tu padre y a Rouge para siempre en una celda y enviaron a Ace a Blarem con su tío abuelo Monkey D. Garp para que no le mataran. Al fin y al cabo, era un niño que no comprendía lo que ocurría y que no tenía nada que ver con aquella trágica historia. El consejero de Roger subió al poder. Actualmente es el rey de Odren, Rob Lucci. Y eso fue lo que ocurrió princesa.

Al acabar la historia, sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Comencé a llorar con más ímpetu. Por fin, conocía la realidad. Mi pasado familiar. Las circunstancias de mi nacimiento. Él había engañado a la mujer que me dio la vida desde el principio. Todas aquellas visiones llenas de amor solo habían sido una farsa. Me encogí sobre mí misma pensando en lo ilusa que había sido. En lo estúpida que me sentía ahora que sabía que mi padre había ideado ese horrible plan para acabar con su familia. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho eso?, ¿cómo podía haber matado a mi madre sin más? Todas aquellas palabras y visiones hermosas de un pasado con ella ya no tenían sentido. Ahora, en ese momento, nada era real. Noté una presión en el estómago y unas inmensas nauseas de tan solo imaginarme esas escenas en mi mente. Daba gracias a los Dioses por no haberlas visto, en realidad.

-Ibbya…Ey…Ibbya…-La mano libre de Roy me alzó el rostro impregnado en lágrimas y en dolor.-No…no, no, no…no llores…por favor…yo…lo siento…lo siento muchísimo…-Sin saber cómo, Roy me agarró de la cintura y de repente, me tenía sentada a horcajadas de él con la frente sobre su hombro y mis manos agarrándole la chaqueta.-Lo siento…lo siento…-Repetía una y otra vez sin saber muy bien que hacer. Rozó mi espalda con sus manos. Negué. Él no tenía la culpa de nada. Yo había querido que me lo contara todo.-No quería hacerte daño…perdóname…princesa…por favor…siento haberte causado este dolor…-Sus manos enguantadas con los dedos al aire, me agarraron las mejillas obligándome así a que le mirase. Estaba nervioso, angustiado y preocupado. Sus ojos se habían perlado ligeramente.-Perdóname…-Me mordí el labio sin dejar de llorar.-No estés triste…te lo suplico…-Rozó mis pómulos intentando detener el río de lágrimas. Pero no podía. Se acercó a mi rostro aún más, unió su frente con la mía. Rozó mi nariz con un cariño irreal. El pelo de nuestros flequillos se enredó.

Cerró sus ojos. Yo cerré los míos. Y entonces…me besó.

Y al sentir sus labios, noté como todo mi cuerpo se relajaba. Me sentía extraña y a la vez un poco feliz porque él hubiese dado un paso como aquel a pesar de las circunstancias. Sin embargo, cuando se separó de mí, abrió sus ojos agobiado. Le oí respirar entrecortadamente. Yo aún apoyaba mi frente sobre la suya y jugaba con la punta de su nariz.

-Lo siento…lo siento muchísimo…no creas que tal vez me he aprovechado de…-no terminó con aquella frase,-…no quiero que pienses eso…-Susurró. Negué sonriendo un tanto entre aquel mar de lágrimas que aun derramaba. Abrí mis esferas verdes poco a poco hasta dar con las suyas rojizas.

-No te arrepientas. Harás que me sienta peor.-Me mordí el labio. Él pareció lanzar un largo suspiro más calmado. Sentí su mano izquierda agarrarme de la cintura atrayéndome a su cuerpo un poco más. Vi como la derecha descendía por mi cuello y sus dedos se enredaban con mi pelo. Volvió a acercarme sus labios pero esta vez, los besó sin prisa. Sin miedo. E incluso profundizó el beso con la mayor delicadeza del mundo. Y yo, me sentí extasiada. No quería que parara el contacto. Mis manos se aferraron a los cierres de su chaqueta abierta. La boca de Roy sabía a menta, a misterio e indecisión. Que sin embargo, parecía coger más y más confianza a medida que el beso se prolongaba.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no besaba a un hombre que me sentí terriblemente extraña. No obstante, no apreciaba culpabilidad o dolor en todas las emociones que me arrebataban el aliento. No le estaba comparando con Kouga, solo quería disfrutar de aquellos besos al cien por cien y nada más.

Al final, era cierto que podía hacerlo. Podía dejarle marchar y volver a ser la de siempre…

-Deja de llorar…por favor…-Susurró Roy entre todos ellos.

-Era mi familia.-Esbocé separándome un tanto de él.-No sabes cuánto sufrí por el simple hecho de que me arrebataran a mi madre.

-Dímelo y lo comprenderé.

-No quiero hacerlo…-Me sorbí la nariz. Las lágrimas parecieron desvanecerse de mis pómulos sonrosados.-No ahora.-Volví a besarle.-No en este preciso momento.-Murmuré contra sus labios.-Soy yo la que no quiere arrepentirse en realidad.

Roy me volvió, de repente, contra la hierba liberándome de mis ataduras para enredarme en otras más. Sonrió. Se colocó casi sobre mí con sus manos apoyadas en el suelo a ambos lados de mi rostro. Volvió a besarme. Con más ímpetu que antes pero con el mismo cariño. Sin prisas, sin pausas, creando el ambiente idóneo para que sucediese algo más entre nosotros dos que todos aquellos besos. Sin pensar, agarré la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y la deslicé por sus hombros. Enredé mis dedos en el fajín de tela que tenía sobre la camisa para deshacerme de él. Roy se quitó todas aquellas cintas y el cinturón de cuero desprovistos de armas, esta vez. Se deshizo de los guantes y, cuando se separó de mis labios, se quitó la camisa desvelándome ese maravilloso cuerpo que tenía bien definido, lleno de músculos y rodeado de algunos tatuajes. Tenía un medallón colgado al cuello y el pendiente de su oreja brillaba con la luz del fuego, al igual que sus ojos, impacientes. Me mordí el labio notando como mi bajo vientre se humedecía. Tenía la boca reseca y el corazón me latía a mil por hora. Mis dedos indecisos pero audaces, se atrevieron a rozar sutilmente sus pectorales.

Roy se incorporó aún más, entrelazó sus manos con los cordones del corsé que yo llevaba puesto y empezó a desatarlo sin preguntar. Se despojó de él y del chalequillo sin mangas que llevaba encima dejándome solo con aquella camisa que poco dejaba a la imaginación. Mi respiración se aceleró. A cada paso me sentía más y más nerviosa.

-¿Estás bien?-Roy me dedicó una preciosa sonrisa a la vez que apoyaba sus codos sobre mis rodillas. Había percibido todas esas sensaciones extrañas que me invadían.

-Sí. Es solo que me siento un poco, rara.-Respiré hondo.

-Puedo volver a atarte eso.-Señaló el corsé que había dejado a un lado.-Sé lo que te ocurre. Y nada de esto importa si no estás preparada, ¿lo sabes verdad?-Abrí los ojos de par en par al darme cuenta de que Roy había dado en el clavo.

-Sé que estoy lista. Pero, quiero comprobarlo.-Respondí.-De hecho, no comprendo por qué seguimos hablando exactamente.-Bromeé intentado relajarme un poco. Él soltó una bonita carcajada antes de que se acercara a aventurar sus manos por debajo de la camisa y sus dientes se apoderaran de mi cuello. Cerré los ojos al apreciar el contacto. Las palmas de sus manos eran cálidas y más suaves de lo que parecían. Rozó la linde de mis pechos. Me mordí el labio conteniendo un suspiro cuando su lengua descendió por mi escote. Aferré mis dedos a su pelo y, sentí el frío sobre la piel en el momento en el que empezó a deshacerse de aquella prenda de ropa, sin hacerlo del todo. Sus besos bajaron aún más hasta que, de pronto, su lengua de hizo dueña de la parte más sensible de mis senos. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás soltando un pequeño gemido. Su boca siguió con su recorrido y, cuando se sintió satisfecha, bajó hasta el cierre del pantalón. En ese momento, Roy se incorporó de nuevo para desatármelo. Cumplida esa misión y antes de bajármelo, alzó cada uno de mis pies para deshacerse de mis botas. En ese instante, agarró el pantalón y lo fue deslizando por mis piernas hasta dejarme sin él.

Y yo, a pesar de que no quería abrir los ojos porque, extrañamente me moría de vergüenza, lo hice encontrándome con su expresión seria y delicada analizando cada parte de mi cuerpo desnudo tumbado sobre aquella manta en el césped. En medio de la nada. Bajo las estrellas. Con la luz del fuego de fondo. Mis mejillas se enrojecieron aún más. Pero él, siguió con sus caricias haciendo caso omiso a mi inquietud.

-¿No vas…a decir nada…?-Contuve el aliento.

-¿Qué quieres oír…?-Abrió aquellos ojos rojizos un poco más de la cuenta. Sonrió.- ¿Quieres que te diga lo hermosa que eres…? ¿Quieres que te susurre al oído lo que me haces sentir…?-Me agarró el tobillo derecho y fue besándome la parte interior de la pierna con suavidad hasta llegar a mi sexo. Me mordí el labio expectante. Percibí como se me empezaba a acelerar el pulso.- ¿Acaso no sabes todo eso ya princesa…?-Noté su respiración ahí abajo justo antes de advertir como su lengua dibujaba un placentero recorrido sobre mi clítoris. Arqueé la espalda contra el suelo, agarré las mantas bajo mis manos con fuerza. Gemí. Suspiré. Notaba como me excitaba y humedecía más y más. Cuando Roy se incorporó había llegado al clímax un par de veces. Me temblaban las piernas y relajé mi espalda intentando recuperar el ritmo normal de mi respiración. Abrí los ojos justo en el momento, en el que él se subía sobre mi cuerpo completamente sin ropa. Sin decirnos nada, rozó mi nariz con la suya antes de besarme a la vez que introducía su masculinidad en mi interior. Alcé las piernas doblando un poco las rodillas para sentirle lo máximo posible dentro de mí. Las paredes de mi sexo se estrecharon adaptándose a su erección.

Roy comenzó a moverse sobre mi cuerpo sin dejar ni solo segundo de besarme. Lo hacía de una forma diferente a todos los demás; con una extraña lentitud firme cargada de sentimientos y tal vez un poco de idilio. Entre beso y beso me mordía el labio inferior, sonreía o soltaba algún que otro suspiro por la boca. Alzó mis manos a cada lado de mi rostro. Enredó sus dedos con los míos. Nos mirábamos a los ojos. Nos fijábamos en cada movimiento o expresión del uno y del otro. A cada gemido que salía de entre mis labios notaba como aumentaba la presión en mi bajo vientre. Veía su colgante ir y venir en cada movimiento. Oía el latir rápido de su corazón.

Lo había hecho con Kouga muchas veces pero era la primera vez en mi vida que me sentía tan…deseada…

Él salió de mí, me agarró de la muñeca alzándome para que me girara. Apoyé las palmas y las rodillas sobre el suelo. Se colocó detrás, dibujando con sus amplias manos la silueta de mi espalda antes de volver a penetrarme. En cada movimiento, me agarraba de las caderas para hacerlo mucho más profundo. Para hundirse lo máximo posible en mi cuerpo y fue presionando hasta que prácticamente me tumbó boca abajo sobre el suelo. Sentí sus labios besarme el hombro cuando giré el rostro alzándome sobre mis codos. Enredó los dedos de sus manos con los míos. Podía oír sus suspiros en mi oído.

No hacía falta que nos dijéramos nada en realidad. Cada palabra estaba de más. No había necesidad de que hablásemos sobre qué sentíamos o que era lo que nos gustaba. Solo con mirarnos, besarnos o tocarnos ya lo expresábamos todo.

Me giró de nuevo. Se sentó sobre la manta, apoyó las manos sobre mis rótulas abriéndome las piernas y empezó otra vez con el vaivén mientras sus manos recorrían mi cintura hasta llegar a mis pechos entre vistos bajo aquella camisa que nunca me había llegado a quitar hasta que, tiró de mis brazos y me sentó sobre él sin dejar de ir y venir. Hundió sus manos en mis mejillas. Nos besamos. Una y otra vez.

Fue, aun sin saber qué sentía, la primera vez que hice el amor de una forma tan increíblemente romántica. Y además, no me había sentido incómoda, ni extraña. No había pensado en Kouga. En los remordimientos. En lo culpable que me sentiría después de hacerlo. Solo quería estar con él. Sentir todas esas cosas que podía hacer solo con tocarme u acariciarme.

Así que, cuando nos tumbamos tapándonos un poco bajo el cielo cubierto de estrellas, le miré feliz. Roy sonreía entusiasmado, satisfecho. Con un brillo diferente en los ojos al de ayer. Él estaba enamorado de mí con todo su ser y a mí me gustaba muchísimo. Así que, en ese preciso instante, me di cuenta de que estaba lista para avanzar en cierto modo.

-¿Ha sido difícil esperar?-Pregunté curiosa y divertida. Él volvió sus ojos hacia los míos.

-Sí.-Amplió su sonrisa confesando ese secreto.

-¿Y qué sientes ahora que lo has hecho?-Susurré expectante.

-Felicidad.-Se llevó el dorso de mi mano a los labios y la besó con cariño. Sonreí viendo como sus esferas rojizas se volvían hacia el cielo. Me acerqué a él y apoyé la cabeza sobre su hombro sintiendo como me envolvía en sus brazos. Me sentía tan bien que deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera en aquella noche para siempre. Volvía a estar increíblemente contenta. De nuevo era, yo misma.

Guardamos silencio el tiempo suficiente como para sentirnos un poco más relajados.

-Ibbya.-Me llamó.-Tengo un sueño.-Alzó su mano derecha hacia la oscuridad de la noche. Le miré desde abajo con cierta intriga. Él paró de hablar de repente, sin dejar de observar a todos aquellos diminutos puntitos que se alzaban en el firmamento. Arqueé una de mis cejas, confusa.

-¿Y te vas a quedar ahí?-Arrugué el ceño divertida. Descendió su mano. Me rozó el brazo desnudo con las yemas. Temblé.

-Quiero te cases conmigo.-Al oírle me incorporé clavando mis esferas verdes en él completamente sorprendida e incrédula. Rió.

-¿Qué? No.-Negué con la cabeza de forma exagerada.

-Siento contradecirte pero he oído la voz de Mendith, nuestra Madre, y me ha dicho que será así.-Arqueó las cejas satisfecho con su predicción. Esa era una de las extrañas cosas de Roy que me ponían los pelos de punta. Su vínculo con los Dioses.

-¿También te ha dicho que me negaría?-Él asintió. Y yo, suspiré apoyando la frente sobre su torso completamente resignada. Reí.

-Cuando estés preparada.-Susurró dándole un toque más serio a la conversación.-No tiene por qué ser ahora, mañana o dentro de un mes. Solo será si tú quieres y cuando estés lista. A pesar de lo que me haya dicho Mendith.-Esbozó. Volví a mirarle arrugando la nariz. Él sonreía divertido. Yo suspiré.

-¿Por qué no podrías conformarte solo con esto?

-Porque siempre querré más de ti, princesa. Lo sé desde el primer momento en el que te vi.-Rozó mi mejilla apartándome el pelo del hombro. Esa propuesta era toda una locura que debía pasar por alto de momento si no quería ponerme a darle vueltas a la cabeza más de la cuenta.-Aunque no insistiré. Eres libre. Tú serás la que decida.

Nos miramos a los ojos sintiéndonos más cerca del otro. El corazón nos palpitaba con fuerza. Sonreí.

-Oye,-Susurré tras respirar hondo,-todo eso de estar conmigo…desde el principio… ¿ha sido por lo de mi familia?

-En parte sí. Nunca imaginé que podría encontrarme a la hija de Joanna con tanta facilidad.-Sonrió nostálgico.-Y en parte también lo he hecho por mí. Me sentía en paz cuando estaba contigo. Eso es todo.

Volví a exhalar satisfecha con esa respuesta. Y entonces, descendí mis ojos verdes hacia aquel colgante de su cuello. Lo rocé preguntándome porqué siempre lo llevaba encima.

-Roy, ¿qué significado tiene…?-Susurré. Era la mayor preguntona del continente sin duda alguna, pensé para mí misma.

-Me conecta con los Dioses de forma directa.-Respondió volviendo su mirada rojiza hacia el cielo.-Uld nos lo regaló una vez cuando éramos niños e hicimos un sacrificio en su nombre por la muerte de nuestros padres. Queríamos que ascendieran al templo a pesar de ser personas destinadas al _Serön_.-Entrecerré los ojos sin comprender como un Dios había bajado del _Valhöl_ para entregarle a tres humanos insignificantes aquellas joyas.-Tres medallones iguales que les permitirían cruzar esa línea solo si nosotros les venerábamos a ellos y a sus creaciones.-Explicó. Sin duda era una historia realmente interesante y compleja. Parecía una de esas leyendas que contábamos de niñas en la casa de Hancock.-Tu eres una de sus creaciones. Eres la protectora del Dios Idö. Una maga del tiempo.-Me besó la mano con la que acariciaba el colgante.-Me debo a ti y a todo lo que hagas, para siempre.

-¿O…si no…?

-Nunca ascenderé al templo de los Dioses o me sentaré en su mesa. Cargaré con todos los castigos de mis padres.

-Eso suena terrible…

-Aunque si lo estamos haciendo bien, tanto Elian como Thatch, deberían de estar con ellos en ese "cielo".-Él sonrió pero yo suspiré dejándome llevar de repente por la nostalgia y la tristeza. Por todo aquello que Roy me había contado sobre mis progenitores y lo que habían hecho. Me preguntaba si mi padre seguía vivo. Y si había tenido el valor de asesinar verdaderamente a la mujer que amaba. Si es que eso era así, en realidad. Aun no comprendía como un hombre como él había podido ser tan cruel cuando en mis visiones nada de eso era así. La había engañado, humillado y utilizado a su antojo siempre con esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

Me mordí el labio pensando en lo triste que tuvo que ser para mi madre morir sola esperando ingratamente esa felicidad que nunca llegó.

-¿Crees que ella estará sentada en esa mesa junto a los Dioses?-Cuestioné con un nudo en la garganta. Roy me observó alzando las cejas interrogante.-Mi madre…-Él sonrió empatizando con cada una de las cosas que sentía. Me rozó el pelo corto, negro como la noche, todo revuelto que caía por mis hombros sin mucho control.

-Por supuesto. Es una persona inocente. Una víctima. Seguro que está allí, junto a Mendith, observándote.-Respondió.

-No sé si me gusta ese último detalle después de lo que acabamos de hacer.-Bromeé sin saber por qué. Tal vez para liberar un poco la tensión y el peso de todas aquellas historias sobre mis hombros. Le oí reír.-Gracias Roy…

-No tienes que darme las gracias por contarte una historia tan triste, princesa.-Murmuró descendiendo sus ojos hacia mí.-Es más, siento haberlo hecho. Igual que sentí en su día, presenciarla sin poder mover ni un solo dedo.

-Eras un niño y un sirviente.-Sonreí entristecida percibiendo como se me perlaban los ojos.-No había mucho que pudieses hacer.-Volví a tumbarme sobre él. Negándome a seguir llorando.

-Tú madre era una mujer maravillosa.-Dijo.-Pero tú, lo eres más.-Sentí su mano sobre mi hombro estrecharme con fuerza contra él.

-Es un gran halago.-Esbocé para después dejar que el silencio inundase nuestro encuentro. Hasta que él, lo rompió.

-Enamórate de mí, Ibbya. Quédate conmigo. Yo nunca voy a dejar de quererte.-Sonreí.

-Es muy fácil enamorarse de ti…-Susurré.

Y lo hice. Recuerdo perfectamente el día en que le dije que aceptaba cada parte de lo que me ofrecía. Cada uno de sus besos, de sus caricias. El día en el que admití lo que sentía por él. Habían pasado apenas un par de meses desde la noche en la que nos acostamos por primera vez. Y también, como aquella vez, compartíamos sábanas aunque está vez, en un lecho mucho más cómodo.

Lo que siempre me fascinó de Roy era la capacidad que tenía de hacerme reír.

-¡Cállate de una vez!-Le regañé al ver como él no paraba de reírse.-Ya está.-Me crucé de brazos estrechando aún más la sábana contra mi cuerpo.-No pienso volver a hablarte nunca más.-Negué arrugando la nariz. Él dejó de reír clavando sus ojos divertidos en mí.

-No va a ser así princesa. Mendith me ha dicho que…

-¿Ahora tienes una relación estable con ella o algo así? ¿A qué vienen esos vínculos?-De pronto, abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendido.

-Huelo a celos.-Me señaló y yo, fruncí aún más el ceño.

-¡Déjate de tonterías! ¡Estás hablando de una Diosa! ¿Qué posibilidad tengo yo de que…?-Pero de pronto, Roy tiró de mi muñeca girando mi cuerpo sobre sí tumbándome en el colchón. Se deslizó sobre mí. Sonrió.

-Todas las posibilidades. Sería imposible vencerte en cualquier campo.-Amplió la línea curva de sus labios. Descendió unos segundos hasta los míos y los besó delicadamente.

Y cuando se separó clavando sus ojos rojizos en los míos verdes, lo solté.

-Me he enamorado de ti.-La expresión de su rostro fue todo un poema. Primero arqueó las cejas sorprendido, después arrugó la nariz desconcertado y por último negó sonrojándose un poquito. Reí.

-¿Qué…?

-Te quiero, Roy.-Pronuncie cada sílaba muy despacio para que él captase el mensaje.-Podemos seguir siendo todo lo liberales del mundo que quieras con esta extraña relación pero necesito que sepas que yo no deseo estar con nadie más. Ha sido muy sencillo empezar a sentir todas estas cosas otra vez.-Confesé.-Más de lo que podía imaginarme.

-Eso me hace…muy feliz, princesa…-Murmuró aun sin salir de su particular asombro.-Mis peticiones, sacrificios y agradecimientos se han cumplido.-Reí bajo sus brazos; eso sonaba a exageración.

-Y…-enredé mis dedos en el medallón,-¿qué tienes pensado hacer ahora…?

-Sería demasiado sencillo darte una respuesta. Tendrás que verlo con tus propios ojos.-Sonrió deshaciendo nuestro contacto. Se incorporó de la cama, se colocó el pantalón y se sirvió algo de beber. Me senté sobre el colchón tapando mi desnudez. Seguí cada uno de sus movimientos con los ojos. Volvía a tener esa aura misteriosa que siempre le caracterizaba.- ¿Qué es lo que más deseas en este mundo?-Me preguntó, de pronto, clavando sus ojos en los míos tras beber un sorbo de vino.

-Quiero volver a casa.-Susurré sin pensármelo dos veces.

-¿A Odren?-Inquirió. Asentí.- ¿Por qué…?

-Quiero encontrar a mi padre. Quiero saber si sigue vivo. Quiero que confiese que realmente acabó con la vida de mi madre deliberadamente. Quiero hacerle saber todo lo que he sufrido por su culpa, el daño que me hizo. Quiero devolverle todo el dolor por el que he tenido que pasar cada minuto de mi vida sin la mujer que me trajo a este mundo.-El tono de voz se me llenó de rabia.

-Iré contigo.-Sonrió.-Algún día…y le haremos pagar por lo que le hizo. Le mataré con mis propias manos si es necesario. Te lo prometo por los Dioses.-Bebió de nuevo.

-¿Harías algo así por mí…?-Arrugué la nariz desconcertada.

-Y por mi hermana.-Esa afirmación me dejó fría. Roy no me había hablado nunca de lo que le había ocurrido a Elian. Era como un secreto a voces que nadie quería pronunciar. Pero él me amaba y estaba convencida de que me lo contaría. Además, así, tal vez podía ayudarle de alguna forma a aliviar su dolor, su carga.

-Roy… ¿qué le ocurrió a Elian…?-Vi cómo me apartaba la mirada. Cómo respiraba hondo. Sabía que no era algo fácil de recordar, de decir. Sabía que esa parte de Roy era muy oscura y estaba llena de rabia, dolor, resentimiento y odio.

-Solo lo sabe Neru.-Susurró.-Y…nos prometió a Thatch y a mí que algún día se vengaría de ello. Pero por azar de los Dioses…mi hermano nunca podrá ver ese momento.-Apretó el vaso entre sus dedos.-Roger violó a mi hermana cuando era poco menos que una niña. Tenía…trece años…-Abrí los ojos de par en par conteniendo el aliento, las lágrimas. Noté un fuerte pellizco en el pecho. Sentí unas horribles nauseas. Él había fruncido el ceño lleno de una rabia que, después, se transformó en tristeza.-Se quedó embarazada.-Asintió y negó a la vez recordando todo aquello. Sus ojos se perlaron.-Y…por eso Thatch la trajo a Tardith en realidad. Sabía que si ese bastardo se enteraba, la mataría a ella y al bebé. Pero por desgracia, así fue. Un tiempo después, cuando estaba a punto de dar a luz,-me aproximé al borde de la cama, sentándome de rodillas sobre ella,-Thatch tuvo que dejarla sola un día, algunas horas por algo y…unos mercenarios que había enviado Roger, asesinaron a Elian junto con el bebé. La degollaron.

-No puedo creerlo…-Negué observando la más humana de las tristezas aferrarse al corazón de Roy que, soltó la copa y se sentó resignado sobre el colchón.

-Yo…-exhaló en medio de todas aquellas lágrimas silenciosas, que empezaron a adueñarse de sus mejillas,-la amaba…

-Roy…-me mordí el labio,-lo siento…lo siento tanto…-Unas pequeñas gotas de agua descendieron también por mis pómulos.

-No.-Negó sin mirarme.-Tú no eres ese monstruo. No tienes que responder por sus faltas…No tienes la culpa…no fuiste tú…-Me miró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios que me partió el alma. Le agarré una de sus manos apretándola con todas mis fuerzas.

-Pero aun así…lo siento muchísimo…-Agaché el rostro. No tenía valor para mirarle a la cara. No podía comprender como había tenido la mala suerte de nacer de un ser como aquel. Roy se aproximó a mí para darme un beso en la frente lleno de ternura.

-Te amo. Nada cambiará. Los hijos no deben responder por los defectos de sus padres. Yo nunca te juzgaré por ese motivo.-Dejé de llorar. Guardamos silencio. Apoyé el flequillo sobre su hombro. Me sorbí la nariz. Clavé mis ojos en su medallón pensando en la preciosa promesa que habían hecho aquellos tres hermanos para redimir a sus propios padres y me pregunté durante un segundo si yo sería capaz de hacer algo así por el mío.

Pero estaba claro que no.

-No hará falta que le mates.-Susurré.-Algún día si sigue vivo, yo lo haré…


	35. Chapter 35

_Capítulo 35_

Había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que aquellos tediosos días llegasen. Odiaba ese destino que me había impuesto a mí mismo. Sobre todo, cuando la vi descender a ella de aquel pomposo carruaje. Con todo su séquito y su grandioso equipaje. Digno sin duda de una reina. Era excesiva.

Las trompetas resonaron cuando anunciaron su nombre. Los vellos se me pusieron de punta. Sentí que me aproximaba a una prisión irrevocable para el resto de mi vida y que no habría posibilidad alguna de librarme de ese hecho. Tragué saliva cuando, con aire refinado, ella junto a su hermano caminaron hasta llegar hacia donde nosotros, casi toda la familia, esperábamos su comitiva. Unos impacientes y nerviosos, otros; como mis hermanos, con aire divertido, y yo, con mi particular aura de resignación.

-Bienvenida a Blarem Ai Sakazuki.-El viejo hizo una especie de reverencia.-Veo que habéis venido con vuestro hermano.-Apuntó. Sin embargo, a ella no le interesaba en absoluto esa banal conversación. Había clavado sus ojos en mí como si yo fuese el eje de todo mal. Arrugaba el ceño y parecía odiarme cada vez que fruncía sus pequeños labios sonrosados. Como si yo tuviese, únicamente, la culpa de todo aquello.

Suspiré y el abuelo pareció darse cuenta de cuál era, realmente, su interés.

-Ah, parece que os interesa bastante saber quién es vuestro prometido.-Esbozó con una risa de circunstancia.-Este es Ace.-Me presentó como si fuera una especie de muñeco. Y en ese momento, medité el significado de toda aquella parafernalia en la que me estaba metiendo.

-Sé quién es.-Gruñó ella, seca y cortante.

-Me alegra volveros a ver, Ai.-Asentí con una enorme ausencia de sentimientos reales, en aquellas palabras.

-A mí no tanto. Pero tampoco tengo más remedio.-Esbozó una extraña sonrisa de fingida alegría. Después clavó sus ojos en el viejo.- ¿Cuáles son nuestros aposentos?-Garp les abrió paso y los dos hermanos comenzaron a caminar seguidos de los sirvientes, el abuelo, Luffy y los demás.

Observé resignado toda aquella parafernalia dándome cuenta de que había perdido por completo la batalla. Y en ese momento, la mano de Sabo se apoyó en mi hombro. Mi hermano, había llegado aquella tarde después de las guerras que había librado en Mansem. Había traído una evidente victoria bajo el brazo y era el orgullo del pueblo. Le enviada con todo mi ser.

-No parece tan mala, y es preciosa.-Intentó darme un atisbo de ánimo que no le salió.

-Deja de burlarte de mí.-Suspiré deshaciéndome del contacto y avanzando hacia el interior del palacio.

A pesar de que la relación con Sabo había mejorado muchísimo desde que había comprendido varias cosas acerca de nuestras vidas y de lo que siempre habíamos compartido, tampoco es que fuese la mejor del mundo. Aunque ambos, lo intentábamos con todo nuestro corazón.

-Ey,-le oí llamarme pero yo seguí avanzando,-puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, Ace.-Alzó la voz y yo, sonreí. Lo decía de buena fe y se lo agradecía enormemente.

Pero nada salvo ella y yo, podíamos arreglar o por lo menos mejorar la situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

Y esa noche, en aquel banquete que anunciaba al mundo nuestro compromiso, a pesar de que estábamos allí sentados juntos en la misma mesa, era como si los dos fuésemos completamente ajenos al otro. Nos habíamos pasado la cena comiendo, bebiendo y tratando de evitarnos lo máximo posible. Yo no dejaba de hablar con mis hermanos e incluso con el viejo y ella, no dejaba de conversar y de reír con Kid. Parecía que todo iba bien pero, yo sabía que no era así. Debíamos hablar. Algo. Lo que fuera. Por mucho que nos costase teníamos que intentar llevarnos bien si queríamos convivir bajo el mismo techo. Al fin y al cabo, no teníamos elección.

Así que, en un pequeño momento de silencio donde me quedé fijamente observando a todas aquellas parejas bailar mientras mis dedos rozaban el borde de la copa, sentí que era el instante perfecto. Giré mis ojos hacia ella. Vi como soltaba el acero a la vez que centraba sus esferas marrones en las danzas y la música, encogida sobre el asiento. Parecía estar cansada o pensativa. Supuse que meditaba a conciencia lo que iba a ocurrir en los próximos meses entre los dos casi tanto como yo. Sonreí. En el fondo, no éramos tan distintos y, a pesar de su personalidad, tenía que reconocer que Ai era una mujer preciosa. Siempre me lo había parecido aunque nunca lo hubiese reconocido en voz alta. Me fijé al cien por cien en su perfil con su pelo corto suelto y aquel adorno dorado realzando su color rojizo. Tenía un bonito color de piel y una apacible sonrisa adornaba sus labios sonrosados. Además, aquel vestido azul como la noche le sentaba como un guante.

En ese momento, me apoyé en el reposa brazos más cercano a ella y entreabrí los labios para decir algo, cualquier cosa, lo que fuera. Pero ella se adelantó.

-Siempre me ha parecido que la gente baila como si ya fueran unos viejos, pero supongo que nadie tiene la valentía para cambiar algo tan "tradicional" y "cutre" a partes iguales.-Suspiró con pesadez y girando su rostro hacia el mío.-Y tampoco es que seas la pareja de baile ideal pero todo es mejor que bailar con Sakazuki.-Me cogió de la mano. Tragué saliva ante ese inesperado gesto. Sin saber por qué me había puesto realmente nervioso. Intenté decir algo más pero ella siguió.-Venga, vamos a mostrarles cómo se vive la vida, que parecen un atajo de caracoles.

Se levantó del asiento sin soltarme la mano pero, lo menos que quería hacer en ese momento era ponerme a bailar. No solo por la idea de tener que hacerlo, siempre me había parecido algo realmente ridículo dar vueltas sin un sentido concreto, sino también porque tal vez había bebido de más. Y no solo eso, no era momento. Mi intención era hablar. Así que tiré de su mano para retenerla.

-Prefiero que salgamos a tomar el aire. Si os parece bien.-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Aunque al momento sentí que había hecho algo mal solo por la forma en la que ella me miraba.

-Por el amor de... ¿me ves arrugas en la cara?-Se agachó un tanto para acercar más nuestros rostros, pudiendo ver cada detalle del mío, con el ceño fruncido. Me tensé.- ¿Tengo el pelo moteado de blanco o las tetas y el culo caídos?-Se miró las cortas puntas de su cabello.-Si quieres hablar, vas por mal camino, Portgas D. Ace. A mí no me trates como a una vieja arrugada, por favor. ¡Si todavía soy joven y hermosa! ¿Verdad, Kid?-Se giró a su hermano pero este la ignoró por completo.- ¿Ves? Me da la razón.

Observé a su hermano comer en paz, y después a ella y su ceño fruncido lleno de enfado. Arqueé las cejas desconcertado sintiéndome completamente fuera de lugar; más descolocado que nunca. Sin saber qué diablos estaba pasando exactamente. Ahora comprendía por qué nunca encajaríamos. No había forma humana de entenderla. Y eso me molestaba.

Arrugué la nariz, entrecerré los ojos y pregunté.

-¿Qué queréis que hagamos entonces? Decidlo. Sin rodeos.-Fui lo más tajante posible. ¿En qué momento mi intento de conversación se había convertido en una especie de lucha?

-Para empezar, que no me hables con ese respeto absurdo. Soy joven, como tú, así que trátame como tal. Nada de usted ni esas cosas.-Puso cara de desagrado.-Con eso me conformaré de momento.-Suspiró y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.- ¿Quieres que hablemos?-Tiró de mi mano para que me levantase del asiento.-Pues venga, vamos a charlar un rato.-Empezó a caminar hacia una de las puertas tirando de mis dedos sin dudar. Y yo, me dejé arrastrar hasta que llegamos al patio de que daba a aquel enorme comedor del que habíamos salido. Allí le solté la mano. Ella tuvo la intención de esbozar alguna de sus frases ante mi gesto pero yo seguí avanzando por la que siempre había sido mi casa hasta llegar a unos jardines traseros. En ese lugar había menos gente. Menos guardias y sirvientes moviéndose de un lado a otro. Ella me siguió hasta allí y, cuando vio como me sentaba en las escaleras que bajaban al patio, lo hizo a mi lado, exactamente igual. Los dos nos quedamos completamente en silencio observando el paisaje, el cielo, las estrellas.

-¿Y bien?-Me miró expectante.-Habla.-Siguió de aquella forma que tanto me fastidiaba. Sin embargo, suspiré intentando serenar mis impulsos. Tenía que tomarme cada una de sus palabras con muchísima más calma.

Así que respiré hondo y comencé por el principio. Por aquello que llevaba pensando desde que el viejo me había anunciado la noticia. Siempre me había dado igual lo que me ocurriese a mí siempre y cuando eso no hiciese daño a los demás y aunque, no me llevaba bien con ella, por supuesto, no quería hacerla sufrir bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Siento todo esto.-Apoyé los codos sobre mis rodillas entrelazando los dedos de mis manos.-Nunca he querido casarme y lamento arrebatarte esa elección.

-Hmmm…-Colocó las manos sobre los peldaños y miró hacia la oscuridad salpicada por luces brillantes.-No tienes que disculparte. No eres tú el que me ha obligado a ello. Eres una víctima más de esta tortura de nobleza, protocolo y sociedad como yo o tantas otras mujeres de nuestra clase. Quédate esas disculpas para cuando de verdad debas pedirlas.-Giró su rostro hacia el mío y sonrió ampliamente, al parecer, satisfecha por mis palabras.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa más aliviado que al principio de aquella cena. Sentía que se lo debía. Después de todo, aunque en constantes ocasiones fuera irritable, extravagante o extraña, Ai era una mujer buena y comprensiva. No le daba miedo nada de toda esa historia pese a que iba a casarse con alguien como yo.

-Te prometo que siempre te trataré bien. No tienes que tener ningún tipo de obligación conmigo y nunca haré nada que pueda hacerte daño, de verdad.-Amplié la línea curva de mis labios.-A pesar de todas las cosas tan poco convencionales que nos hemos dicho en cada encuentro fortuito, te aprecio mucho Ai.

-¿De verdad?-Dijo tras reír con suavidad.-Es tierno por tu parte pero vamos a ser marido y mujer, tendremos obligaciones el uno con el otro.-Su sonrisa se tornó triste en sus labios.-Queramos o no, tendremos que engendrar algún heredero o las habladurías entre la corte y la nobleza podría ser la perdición de tu familia y la mía. Está alianza es para eso después de todo. Aunque es agradable saber que no eres tan idiota como pensaba.-Suspiró con tranquilidad. Sonreí.-Me alegra que seas tú y no cualquier otro, sé que eres el marido que toda mujer querría desear. Y el simple hecho de que vayas a sacrificar tu vida por la felicidad de tu hermana es lo que me ha demostrado que tenía una idea equivocada de ti. Siento haberte juzgado mal, Ace.

-¿Tú vas a hacer exactamente lo mismo no?-Arqueé las cejas.-Yo también me he pasado de la raya a veces pensando en la forma que tenías de ser y en lo difícil que me resultaría lidiar con eso pero, ahora me doy cuenta después de esta conversación que no es…tan complicado...-Volví mis ojos hacia el cielo nocturno. El frío envolvía mis manos. Iba a ser un invierno más duro de lo esperado.-Y…lo de los hijos…-mi tono de voz descendió unas cuartas,-…me da igual lo que digan todos. No me importa lo que hablen o piensen. Yo…no quiero tener hijos…-Agaché el rostro tras soltar un largo suspiro.-Así que no tienes que preocuparte por eso…

-Creo que no tenemos esa elección a pesar de que nos neguemos. ¿Lo sabes?

-Lo sé.-En el fondo lo sabía mejor que nadie. La oí respirar hondo a mi lado.

-Los dos queremos muchas cosas y los dos sabemos que no tenemos ningún derecho para obtenerlas. Somos lo que quieren que seamos.-Vi que juntaba sus manos, temblando ligeramente.-Desde que nacimos, nos convertimos en esclavos sin saberlo. Aunque proclamemos que en realidad somos libres, todo eso es mentira. Lo único que nos diferencia entre los otros es que no tenemos marca, aunque dentro de poco no será así.-Se rozó con las yemas de sus dedos el lugar donde debía llevar el anillo de casada. Volvió a exhalar.-A veces pienso en escapar de este lugar y no volver nunca, pero no puedo hacerlo. No puedo ser egoísta y dejar a Kid solo. No después de la muerte de Aiko y Aoi. Solo nos tenemos el uno al otro...

-Escapar sería como un sueño. Dejarlo todo atrás y vivir como quisiéramos o donde quisiéramos.-Esbocé con una sonrisa soñadora con los labios.-Pero si en algún momento heredamos todo esto podríamos cambiar la situación, ¿no crees? Podríamos hacer de nuestro hogar y de nuestras tierras, sitios mejores sin tantas normas o reglas. Es una ventaja para nuestra gente.-Volví mi rostro hacia ella pero me di cuenta que había dejado de sonreír. Clavaba su bonita mirada sobre sus manos con una extraña tristeza en los ojos. No sabía si era por sus hermanos o por si misma pero en aquel momento, me pareció la expresión más humana que le había visto jamás. Aunque de todas formas, yo no era nadie para preguntar detalles de lo que se le pasaba por la mente. Me guardé esa duda para mí e intenté concentrarme en reconfortarla al menos un poco.-Ai...aunque te cases conmigo, siempre serás libre. Podrás hacer lo que quieras cuando quieras, yo nunca te retendré.

-No te preocupes, en realidad no es algo tan molesto si es por un bien mayor.-Abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho, volviendo a mirar al cielo. Parecía que esbozaba de nuevo una pequeña sonrisa con los labios.-Además creo que podría ser capaz de enamorarme de ti.-Las cuencas de mis ojos se abrieron de par en par sintiéndome realmente sorprendido ante la idea que ella estaba imaginando. Había pensado en miles de posibilidades para sobrellevar nuestro matrimonio. Todas, salvo esa.

-¿Enamorarte…?-Cuestioné dudando de si había oído realmente bien esa frase.

-Sí.-Confirmó mis dudas.-Aunque necesitaría un poco de tiempo para ello y supongo que conocernos mejor. No estoy cerrada a esa posibilidad.-Clavó sus ojos en los míos dedicándome de nuevo una sonrisa deslumbrante.-A fin de cuentas eres mi tipo.

-¿Qué soy tu tipo…?-Repetí aquello último aun sin salir de mi asombro. Esa que estaba hablándome no podía ser Ai, de ninguna forma. Al menos no la que yo recordaba. Tragué saliva. Noté como, de pronto, un vuelco se aferraba a mi pecho. Y entre abrí los labios para decir algo más pero estaba tan desconcertado que mi mente no era capaz de enlazar unas palabras con otras para construir una frase con sentido. Dibujé una sonrisa irónica en los labios. ¿Ella enamorada de mí?, ¿lo estaba diciendo enserio?-Eso no te conviene…-Negué en voz baja. Aunque estaba convencido de que ella me había oído a la perfección. Aun así, parecía que me daba igual. Mi mente aun intentaba analizar fríamente aquella expresión.

-¿Seguro que es a mí a la que no le conviene?-Empezó a pincharme con un dedo en las costillas bromeando.-No soy yo la que se va a casar con una enana loca y excéntrica que va por ahí poniéndolo todo patas arriba.-Rió de una forma maravillosa sin dejar de atacarme con aquellos dedos que parecían alfileres. Hasta que la agarré de las muñecas para detenerla. Ella intentó resistirse pero apliqué más fuerza y sin querer la atraje demasiado contra mí. La miré a los ojos adusto y ella, clavó los suyos en los míos abriéndolos más de lo normal. Entrecerró sus labios con la intención de decir algo que nunca salió de su tono de voz. Y yo, sin pedir permiso, sin preguntar, le solté las muñecas, relajé un tanto la expresión y alcé la mano derecha para rozar con el pulgar sus labios.

-Lo digo en serio.-Murmuré.-Si…te enamoras de mí y yo no puedo hacerlo…-Nunca había sido bueno con nada que tuviese que ver con hablar de sentimientos. Pero me esforzaría porque pensaba que era realmente necesario para nuestra relación.-No quiero hacerte daño Ai…-Mis dedos se perdieron en su mejilla. Sin saber por qué no podía dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que no pueda suceder al revés?-Su tono de voz bajó unas cuartas y sonrió de forma ladina.-Tengo más encantos de los que puedas creer.-Alzó su mano hasta ponerla sobre la mía, rozándola con sus dedos y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del contacto.-A veces puedo llegar a ser soportable.-Sonreí con cierta diversión ante ese último comentario que volvía a dejarme fuera de juego como tantos otros. Era tan imprevisible que a veces, me asustaba que todo lo que decía, pudiese convertirse en algo real. Sería ciertamente terrorífico que una mujer como ella me tuviese por completo en sus manos.

Sin embargo, por extraño que pareciese me sentía más a gusto que nunca con ella. Algo en mí, quería seguir hablando, quería seguir allí sentado en aquella escalera esperando que me sorprendiera con su siguiente expresión. Pero, estaba bien por el momento. Nuestro primer contacto. Mejor de lo que había esperado.

Ai era, fascinante.

-No seré yo quién te lleve la contraria.-Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y aproveché que tenía los ojos cerrados para darle un beso en la frente despejándole un tanto el flequillo con la otra mano.-Gracias.-Susurré.

Al separarme de ella, vi como su sonrisa se ampliaba.

-¿Y ya está?-Murmuró sin abrir los ojos.- ¿Un beso en la frente a la mujer con la que vas a pasar el resto de tus días?-Pude ver cómo los entreabría para mirarme fijamente.- Espero que en el altar no me lo des así, sino vaya comienzo de matrimonio.

-Tranquila,-sonreí de medio lado acercándome a su oído para decirle bajito que pensaba de aquella pregunta,-prefiero guardarme algunas cosas para él durante y el después de la boda.-La miré de reojo pícaro.- ¿Te dolerá quedarte con las ganas…?

-Quizá.-Esbozó atrevida mordiéndose el labio.-Bueno, tengo curiosidad por saber qué es lo que puedes hacer entre las sábanas.-Me dirigió una mirada de lo más pícara.- Igual eres mejor de lo que me imagino, quién sabe.

-Igual soy lo mejor que has probado jamás y entonces no querrás quitarme las manos de encima.-Le devolví la mirada clavando mis ojos en ella, lleno de diversión.-Eso sería un problema para ti.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién te dice que no pueda ser al revés?-Se cruzó de brazos mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa. Nuevamente, me devolvía la pregunta de aquella manera. Me estaba empezando a gustar la forma que tenía de subirle la temperatura al ambiente.-Al final me vas a caer bien y todo, ¿eh?-Se levantó de su asiento y se sacudió el vestido para alisárselo.-Usas la cabeza y es algo que me gusta en un hombre. No todo músculo y poco cerebro. Eso es aburrido.-Reí. Estaba claro que no me había conocido en otra época mucho más joven e inconsciente.

-No diré que me gusta de ti, soy un caballero.-Respondí ávido.-En fin, nos espera unas semanas muy largas,-suspiré resignado sintiendo un escalofrío por la espalda solo de pensar en todas las cosas que aún faltaban por hacer. Odiaba tener que pararme a preparar tantos adornos y accesorios cuando todo podía ser mucho más simple,-así que será mejor que te vayas a descansar. Estoy seguro de que apreciarás dormir todo lo que puedas sola antes de que tengas a alguien completamente desconocido a tu lado que te quité la mitad de las almohadas.-Bromeé.

-Ah, no te preocupes por eso, estoy bastante acostumbrada.-Meneó una de sus manos como si quisiera quitarle importancia a esa frase.-Y sí, tú también deberías descansar antes de que te encuentres metido en la cama de una luchadora profesional.-Alzó el pulgar y sonrió de forma sarcástica, arrancándome otra pequeña carcajada.

Y después de esa, la vi subir resuelta el par de escalones que habíamos bajado, digiriéndose hacia el interior de la casa.

-Ai,-la nombré antes de que se alejara del todo. Ella volvió sus ojos hacia mí,-me alegra que hayamos tenido esta conversación. Me siento más tranquilo. Muchas gracias…de verdad…

-Pretendía tenerla en la pista de baile,-se encogió de hombros,-pero parece que alguien es realmente vergonzoso y no sabe moverse al ritmo de la música.-Me guiñó un ojo y volvió a sonreír.-Podremos tener muchas conversaciones más. Total, hasta que la muerte nos separe…-Y levantó el dedo anular mientras se marchaba.

La vi alejarse del jardín y en ese momento, me quedé solo con el frío y el silencio rodeándome. Entrelacé los dedos de mis manos observando fijamente el mármol de las escaleras. Suspiré cerrando los ojos preguntándome si de verdad aquello era lo correcto. Si de verdad estaba seguro de seguir hacia delante. Ai había resultado ser una chica mejor de lo esperado con la que compartir muchas cosas, sabía que después de todo, me ayudaría en cualquiera de mis propósitos. Y se llevaba bastante bien con mis hermanos.

Mis hermanos.

Y entonces, me mordí el labio al pensar en Yuuki y en donde estaría en esos momentos escondida. Hacía ocho meses que no la veía. Tal vez, en su estado no tendría que haberse aventurado a viajar a ninguna parte en aquel momento. Quizás, debió quedarse en Blarem a pesar de las críticas y los cuentos. Qué más daba si se casaba o no. Se querían pero no estaban convencidos de un compromiso tan grande. Podían ser otro tipo de familia sin tantos formalismos. Nunca comprendí porque era tan importante para el mundo formalizar ese tipo de cosas. Ese bebé que estaba a punto de nacer, llevaría el apellido de Law de todas formas y sería nuestro sobrino a toda costa aunque dijesen lo contrario. Nunca dejaría de ser el hijo de mi hermana. Odiaba que nuestra sociedad fuese de aquella manera. Sin duda, cambiarían muchas cosas en cuanto pudiese tener el control, al menos, sobre mi ciudad.

Esperaba que fuese realmente cuanto antes.

-Ace,-de repente, la voz de Sabo me sacó de mis pensamientos,-¿podemos hablar?-Volví mis ojos hacia él, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a mi lado un poco más alejado de lo que había estado Ai. Parecía preocupado y pensativo. Supuse que era algo realmente serio como para que fuese hasta allí con la intención de contármelo cuando, normalmente, Sabo nunca había tenido ninguna confidencia conmigo. Aunque imaginé que ese detalle también estaba relacionado un poco con mi carácter.

-Claro.-Regresé mi mirada al frente. El guardó silencio durante unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

-Tengo…bueno más bien quiero…hacer un viaje.-Dijo al fin.-Y ya sabes que no puedo marcharme sin permiso del rey por aquello de que tengo que regresar a la estúpida Guardia Real.-Sonreí irónico al darme cuenta de que mi hermano tampoco era feliz con ese futuro que le había reservado, finalmente, el destino.-Y necesito que…

-¿Quieres que te cubra?-Inquirí al ver como no se le estaba dando nada bien aquello de expresar su favor.

-¿Podrías hacerlo? Eres más cabal para ese tipo de cosas que Luffy. Por eso pensé en pedírtelo a ti.-De reojo me di cuenta de que miraba casi emocionado.

-No creo que haya ningún tipo de problema. Puedo objetar que me estás haciendo algún favor para la boda, siempre y cuando el llamamiento de Marco, no sea urgente.-Respondí.- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes pensado estar fuera?

-No lo sé. Aunque si fuese por mí, no regresaría nunca más.-Sonrió nostálgico. Ese gesto despertó mi curiosidad.-Pero supongo que volveré para el día de tu boda.-Asintió.

-¿Y puedo preguntar el motivo de ese viaje misterioso que tengo que cubrir jugándome mi estupenda reputación?-Arqueé las cejas expectante. Sabo se lo pensó, suspirando después de un rato. Al parecer si quería que la jugada le saliese bien tendría que confesar.

-Quiero volver a Tardith.-Esa afirmación me sorprendió realmente.-Quiero…-desvió su mirada hacia otro lado,-volver a verla.

-¿A verla?-Arrugué la nariz ciertamente descolocado. Él asintió de nuevo con esa extraña sonrisa. ¿Acaso se había echado algo así como una novia en Tardith? Ese tipo de misterios no le pegaban a mi hermano. A pesar de que no habíamos compartido muchas vivencias a lo largo de los últimos años, siempre había sabido con quien andaba. Nunca le había importado. Tampoco habían sido relaciones muy…

Y en ese momento me di realmente cuenta de lo que ocurría. Volví el rostro hacia él completamente aturdido.

-¿Estás…?-Le señalé. Él clavó sus ojos en mí con la expresión llena de circunstancia.- ¿Enserio?-No podía creer que mi hermano estuviese enamorado realmente de alguien hasta el punto de querer dejar a un lado sus deberes y obligaciones a pesar de las consecuencias.

-Me temo que sí.-Exhaló.-Y…necesito volver a verla. Tengo muchas cosas pendientes que decirle.

-¿Quién es?-Pregunté directamente como si de una abuela cotilla se tratase.

-Nerumi de Isgard.-Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par atónitos.-Señora de Shaéz. Protectora de Eldar. Maga de Agua. Libertadora de esclavos…Puedo seguir,-bromeó entre risas,-tiene una barbaridad de títulos.

-Pero eso… ¿sabes que no puedes verdad?-Sabo esbozó una expresión cargada de tristeza.

-Ya. Y por su parte tampoco puede ser. Cuando la dejé en Shaéz estaba casada y esperaba un hijo.-Confesó haciendo que me sitiera realmente importante. Dudaba de que nadie más supiera aquello.-Pero le prometí que volvería. Aunque todas esas cosas no puedan ser, tengo que explicarle cual es mi nueva condición. Decirle que…siento mucho no poder cumplir con ese juramento.

-Pues entonces ve.-Sonreí regresando mis esferas grises sobre el firmamento.-No puedes romper una promesa como señor de Blarem. Sería imperdonable para nuestro nombre y nuestra ciudad. Y más, si se trata de alguien como ella. ¿Quién sabe si algún día regresa y necesita aliados? Tenemos que llevarnos bien con una mujer así.

-Gracias hermano…

A las dos semanas cuando pudimos arreglarlo todo, Sabo pagó a un comerciante y se montó en un barco con un destino fijo. Solo Luffy y yo fuimos testigos de su marcha al ir a despedirnos de él.

Y el tiempo pasó.

En esa época aun seguíamos sin noticias de Yuuki y del bebé que posiblemente habría nacido ya. Sin embargo, Sanji había encontrado la manera para intentar averiguar dónde se ocultaba. Haría un viaje rápido a Norán y traería noticias después. Rezaba a los Dioses cada día porque ella estuviese a salvo al igual que ese niño.

Esa noche, como tantas otras, me dediqué a lo que tendría que ocuparme el resto de mi vida después de millones de audiencias. Sentado en uno de los despachos, firmaba y firmaba papeles sin tener exactamente muy en cuenta qué era lo que estaba aceptando. Eso sí, me había dejado a un margen todas las condenas a muerte para no cometer ningún error inapropiado. Sonreí divertido al pensar que Luffy no lo habría hecho así. Suspiré cansado levantando mis ojos del papel cuando me di cuenta de que estaba oscureciendo. Pronto habría que bajar a cenar con los invitados que fuesen. Odiaba toda esa clase de tareas. Apoyé la nuca, resignado, contra el respaldo de la silla. Resoplé. Y en ese preciso instante de eterno aburrimiento, llamaron a la puerta.

Mis ojos se volvieron hacia las maderas e iba a decir algo cuando se abrieron sin que ni siquiera hubiese dado permiso. Fruncí el ceño con algo de molestia.

-Toc, toc…-Una mata de cabello rojizo se asomó por el pequeño hueco que se formó al abrirla.- ¿Qué tal se encuentra mi futuro y querido esposo?-Dijo Ai mientras entraba con una deslumbrante sonrisa, haciendo que relajara mis facciones.

-Mátame, ¿puedes hacerlo rápido antes de cenar?-Bromeé sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía a pesar de que ahora, después de poco más de un mes de nuestra primera charla, tenía más confianza con ella en cierto modo.-Creo que no voy a durar mucho sobre la tierra con este tipo de vida. De repente soy como un anciano. Deberíamos de entrar en conflicto con alguna ciudad cercana. ¿Hay alguien que te caiga mal?-Suspiré con una sonrisa divertida en los labios fijándome en como cerraba la puerta tras de sí adentrándose en la habitación.

-Hmmm, vamos por partes.-Se sentó en una de las sillas frente a mi escritorio.-Lo primero es que no, no voy a matarte porque entonces te perderás el glamuroso día de nuestra boda.-Se puso una mano en el pecho de forma teatral que me hizo reír.-Y lo segundo, hay...tantos que me caen mal y me han roto el corazón.-De pronto, colocó sus dedos frente a sus labios, de forma melodramática.-Pobre de Ai...

-Eso suena muy divertido. Apunta quiénes son.-Le di la vuelta a una de las hojas que tenía delante colándosela justo enfrente. Apoyé los codos sobre el escritorio y sonreí.-Los buscaré y les obligaré a que te pidan perdón. Al menos podré salir de este sitio aunque sean unas horas.-Seguí su broma.

-Me parece bien.-Pero ella pareció tomárselo enserio. La vi coger una pluma de la mesa y empezar a escribir después de pasarse un mechón de cabello tras la oreja que me dejó ligeramente hipnotizado.-Y, dime,-su voz me sacó del trance,-si tú sabes mis desamores lo justo es que yo sepa también los tuyos, ¿no?-Alzó suavemente la mirada hasta clavarla en la mía.-Y así sabré a qué zorras alejar de mi precioso marido.-Sonrió divertida antes de volver a escribir.

-Nunca me han partido el corazón.-Esbocé observando como su mano dejaba de dibujar durante unos segundos aquellas preciosas letras para después, continuar.-Solo he tenido a algunas mujeres fugazmente. Ya está. Siento decepcionarte.-Sonreí recordando aquella época en la que no me importaba nada más.-Además, tampoco he podido hacerlo hasta ahora. Imagino que sabrás que ser el Comandante de la Guardia Real no te permite enamorarte o casarte, tener descendencia o heredar tierras. He sido ese hombre durante más de tres años. No puedo ofrecerte una lista, Ai.-Ella dejó definitivamente de escribir para mirarme a los ojos con una expresión diferente a la de costumbre.

-Puedo comprender esa parte.-Suspiró.-Ser la hija de ese...hombre, por llamarlo de alguna forma, tampoco es que me permitiese tener mucha libertad para enamorarme, más bien al contrario.-Apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de su silla y se cruzó de brazos-. Todo encuentros fugaces y ya está.-Se encogió de hombros.-Nunca nada serio. En cuanto sabían quién era mi padre,-chasqueó los dedos,-¡puf! desaparecían. De ahí el rencor. Mucho hacerse los valientes para conquistarte pero luego todos eran unos cobardes.-Respiró hondo. Me miró. Sonrió.-Aunque tengo la sensación de que tú serás diferente.

-¿Por qué…? No me conoces.-Cuestioné dándole a aquella conversación un toque más serio.-Sé que nuestro destino ya está escrito pero saldría corriendo también si pudiera de todo esto. Lo sabes. Tú harías lo mismo. ¿Qué ves diferente entonces…?-Clavé mis ojos en los suyos tal vez de una forma más intensa de la que pretendía.

-Hmmm, no sé.-Volvió a encogerse de hombros resuelta ampliando la sonrisa de sus labios.-Pero, como ya te dije, si antepones la felicidad de tu hermana a la propia es que eres una persona que merece la pena. Y has sido Comandante, ¿sabes lo que voy a poder fardar de eso cuando me reúna con esas cotorras y chismosas mujeres? Qué ganas tengo de que llegue ese momento.-Rió. Se notaba a la legua que no les tenía especial aprecio.

Suspiré con aquella sonrisa que era incapaz de quitarme del rostro desde que la había visto entrar por la puerta. Era lo mejor que me había pasado esa tarde. Sin saber exactamente el motivo de porqué me comportaba así, había empezado a apreciar algo en mí que hacía que me sintiese extrañamente feliz a su lado. Como si fuese un respiro en todo ese mundo estirado. Un regalo de los Dioses. Algo que era completamente diferente a la felicidad o al entusiasmo aventurero que sentía cuando estaba comandando a un ejército o cuando estaba en una de esas geniales reuniones logísticas. Me reí de mí mismo solo de pensar en qué diría Deuce si me viese con ella, allí, manteniendo la mejor conversación de todo mi tedioso día. Queriendo más de ella. Mucho más de Ai. De sus respuestas divertidas e inteligentes. De sus sonrisas y miradas teatrales. De todo lo que suponía tenerla justo en frente compartiendo su precioso tiempo con alguien como yo.

Hubo algo, en aquel momento que sin darme cuenta, se activó en mi interior. Y yo, no quería dejarlo parar.

Coloqué la palma de mi mano abierta delante de ella sobre la mesa. Necesitaba tocarla. Aunque fuese un simple roce. Amplié mi sonrisa. La miré de esa forma que solía sacarles un vuelco al corazón a las mujeres. Ella descendió sus esferas marrones hacia mi gesto y después, las alzó desconcertada hacía las mías.

-Creo que también podré hacerlo.-Asentí sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Ella entreabrió sus labios para decir algo pero yo continué.-Eso de enamorarme de ti…

-¿Sí?-Volvió a dirigir sus ojos hacia la palma de mi mano y luego hacía mí.-Pues es bueno saberlo.-Y me chocó la mano con la suya con una sonrisa radiante, dejándome completamente aturdido. Observaba a mi alrededor sin comprender muy bien que acababa de pasar.-Así no será tan difícil.

El silencio se hizo presente entre los dos, mirándonos el uno al otro. Yo sin entender a qué venía todo eso de pronto, y ella como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo. Me fijé en mis dedos, intentando saber qué acababa de ocurrir y entonces la escuché estallar en una carcajada, pero yo seguía sentado en mi silla completamente pasmado.

-¡Tenías que haber visto tu cara!-Siguió riendo a la vez que se levantaba y yo fruncí el ceño con ligera molestia. Una cosa era que bromease de vez en cuando y otra muy diferente era que tuviese la cara dura de burlarse de mí como si fuera un completo imbécil.-Qué divertido eres, de verdad.-Rodeó la mesa hacia donde yo estaba mientras hablaba. Fui a replicarle, como era lógico, pero entonces se sentó sobre mi regazo, dejándome nuevamente sin palabras, pasó sus brazos por mi nuca y unió sus labios a los míos.

Cerré los ojos, la agarré de la cintura acercándola aún más a mi cuerpo y profundicé el beso todo lo máximo posible. Me daba igual lo que hubiese dicho. Que se riera de mí. Que fuese rara, extravagante y excesiva. Que nunca nos hubiésemos llevado bien. Que fuese a casarme con ella. Todo eso, me daba igual.

Solo quería, tenerla.

Se despegó de mí con una atrevida sonrisa enredando sus dedos en el pelo de mi nuca. Abrió su boca y me enseñó los dientes para darme un bocado en el labio inferior. Sus manos descendieron por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a los botones de aquella prenda de vestir que cubría mi camisa y los desabrochó sin piedad.

-El otro día me dejaste con ganas y no iba a dejar escapar esta oportunidad.-Volvió a besarme como si su vida dependiera de ello deshaciéndose de la chaqueta. Y entonces, cuando me di cuenta de la intención que tenía, la frené un instante en el que los dos, intentamos recuperar un poco el ritmo normal de nuestras respiraciones.

-Espera, espera…-Murmuré invitándola a que se incorporara a pesar de que me dolía a horrores frenar insignificantemente el contacto. Ella me siguió sin saber muy bien qué estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Qué?, ¿qué pasa…?-Susurró con los labios enrojecidos de la presión de los besos.

-Puede entrar alguien.-Afirmé caminando hacia la puerta para cerrarla mientras ella le daba la vuelta al escritorio apartando las sillas a su alrededor.-Ya está.-Me giré y la vi sonreír divertida a la vez que tiraba al suelo rápidamente todo lo que había sobre la mesa, despejándola. Se sentó sobre ella y me hizo un gesto con el dedo índice para que me aproximase. Se mordía el labio.

Sin pensármelo me acerqué hasta su cuerpo para volver a besarla con urgencia. Ella me correspondía de la misma manera sin perder ni un solo segundo mientras se dedicaba a quitarme la ropa con las manos increíblemente habilidosas que tenía. Tiró del cuello de la camisa y de los bordes cuando empezó a apartármela. Coloqué las palmas de mis manos sobre la madera para no caerme sobre ella. Sonreí divertido entre besos.

-Creo que podemos saltarnos esta cena, ¿verdad?-Cuestioné sintiendo el frío sobre mi espalda. Y mis dedos le subieron el vestido a la vez que le abría las piernas para encajarme entre ellas.

-O podemos darnos prisa y asegurarnos de que tu cabeza siga donde está.-Entrelazó sus muslos alrededor de mi cintura y sus brazos en mi cuello mientras volvía a devorarme con sus besos.-No me gustaría un marido descabezado.

-Nos estamos conociendo. Lo entenderán.-Bromeé desabrochándole los botones que tenía aquel bonito vestido verde en el escote. Cuando los aparté, le bajé la tela unos palmos para clavarle los dientes en el cuello. La agarré de la cintura atrayéndola contra mí mientras mi otra mano, se perdía en el interior de su vestido. La oí exhalar sintiendo como sus dedos me recorrían la espalda.

-Desde luego sabes cómo conquistar a una chica.-Susurró cerca de mi oído mientras la oía soltar agradables suspiros.-Y es una buena excusa, me gusta.-Sonrió divertida. Me separé de su escote al darme cuenta de que ella había enredado sus manos en el broche de mi cinturón e intentaba quitarlo a toda costa. Pero yo la frené agarrándola de las muñecas y amplié mi sonrisa cuando mis dedos, que se había colado debajo de su falda, se adentraron en su sexo húmedo y estrecho. La oí gemir una y otra vez con el movimiento de mi mano derecha en su interior.

Se aferró a mi espalda. Apoyó la frente sobre mi hombro sin dejar de emitir esos sonidos tan excitantes sobre mi piel a la vez que me mordía y arañaba de vez en cuando. Aceleré el movimiento cuando le alcé el rostro regresando a sus labios para besarlos con viveza relajándole un poco el tono de voz para que no nos oyesen fuera de esas paredes. No quería que nos detuviesen por nada en el mundo. La oía gemir entre un beso y otro disfrutando al máximo del contacto. Suspiraba, temblaba y podía dibujar perfectamente su cara de placer con los ojos. Era una maravilla. Una preciosidad. Nunca había estado con una mujer tan bella como Ai. Sonreí con el simple hecho de pensar que todas aquellas cosas que sentía se debían a mis manos. Así que cuando la vi llegar al clímax, saqué mis dedos de su interior, me los llevé a los labios y entonces, comencé a desabrocharme de verdad el cinturón.

-¿Seguimos?-Inquirí arqueando las cejas observando como ella apoyaba las manos sobre la mesa echándose un tanto hacia atrás. Respiraba cansada y satisfecha.

-¿Siguiente fase? Me parece una idea maravillosa.-Afirmó con aquella sonrisa atrevida.

Pero justo en ese momento, llamaron a la puerta interrumpiendo nuestro improvisado encuentro amoroso. Me volví hacia ella pero Ai me agarró del brazo para besarme de nuevo con ganas.

-¡Mi señor! ¡¿Podemos pasar?!-Se oyó tras las maderas.

-Al cuerno con dejarles pasar…-Me susurró Ai contra los labios tironeando de mi ropa, enredando aún más sus piernas entorno a mi cintura.-Diles que se vayan…-Su tono de voz me excitaba como si fuese un adolescente.

-Ai…puede ser algo importante…

-¿Más que yo sobre esta mesa medio desnuda? No lo creo.-Me mordió el labio. Sonreí divertido.

-¡Mi señor! ¡Sanji ha regresado!-Oímos de pronto. Y entonces fue Ai esta vez, la que detuvo el contacto. Dejó de besarme. Me miró abriendo sus ojos marrones de par en par ciertamente preocupada. Y yo, me quedé anonadado durante unos segundos al escuchar esa noticia. No sabía en qué pensar. Pero ella reaccionó antes que yo.

-¡Un momento!-Alzó la voz subiéndose las mangas del vestido a la vez que empezaba a abrochárselo. Se recolocó la melena pelirroja.-Vamos vístete.-Me instó. Pero yo seguía allí parado sin saber muy bien que hacer.- ¡Ace!-Se bajó del escritorio, me lazó la camisa y la chaqueta y me arreglé lo más rápidamente que pude saliendo de aquel pequeño trance. Cuando los dos estuvimos más o menos bien vestidos, me dirigí hacia la puerta abriéndola de par en par.

Uno de los guardias personales del viejo me miró con el rostro completamente alarmante. Fruncí el ceño. Sentí mi corazón palpitar con todas sus fuerzas. Ai se acercó también hasta la puerta con el semblante extrañamente más serio de lo normal.

-¿Y bien?-Cuestioné cuando vi como el soldado no decía nada y solo nos miraba completamente descolocado a ambos.-Sanji ha regresado. Informa.-Comencé a utilizar ese tono autoritario que me caracterizaba.

-Señor…-Murmuró clavando sus ojos en mí después de repasar a Ai con la mirada.-Se trata de su hermana…

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-Pero el estúpido guardia volvió a quedarse mudo. Parecía que no sabía muy bien por dónde empezar.- ¡Empieza a soltarlo!-Alcé la voz perdiendo la paciencia. No saber nada de Yuuki en todos aquellos meses nos tenía a todos completamente de los nervios e irascibles.

-No son buenas noticias, mi señor…-Tartamudeó el soldado. Ai abrió sus ojos de par en par al igual que sus labios, me dedicó una mirada inquieta. Y yo, salí de aquella habitación a toda prisa en busca de nuestro sirviente y amigo de toda la vida.


	36. Chapter 36

_Capítulo 36_

Ni siquiera supe en aquel momento cómo llegamos a esa extraña y atípica situación. Era simplemente impensable que alguien de mi condición estuviese envuelta en un sitio como ese pero la realidad, superaba a cualquier cuento o ficción. Me fijé en cada detalle de aquella fría y oscura celda sin poder creer que realmente los Dioses me estuviesen condenando a ese pesar. Ni siquiera entendía por qué ellos me castigaban simplemente por el hecho de no contraer un absurdo matrimonio. No tenía ningún tipo de sentido. Estaba convencida de que los Dioses eran mucho más benevolentes que todo eso.

Recordaba perfectamente cómo ese imbécil de Onigumo me había llamado fulana. Arrugué la nariz. Sintiendo una fuerte oleada de ira recorrerme el pecho. Apreté los puños para darle un fuerte golpe al dichoso suelo congelado.

-Me las pagarás algún día.-Refunfuñé antes suspirar regresando a ese pequeño trance envuelto de ideas y pensamientos. Y me pregunté durante unos segundos que habría sido de Law…Lo único que recordaba era que le habían capturado como a mí. Nada más. Estaba sola. Tenía frío. Y aunque me sentía muy valiente estaba realmente asustada. Me apoyé contra la pared observando las estúpidas cadenas que apresaban mis muñecas y mis manos ennegrecidas. Estaba demasiado triste y necesitaba animarme de alguna manera así que, cerré los ojos perdiéndome en ese corto periodo de tiempo dulce y feliz en el que había disfrutado de mi bebé.

Mi hija. Eyra.

Abrí los párpados sintiendo unas horribles ganas de echarme a llorar. Rezaba a _Mendith_ como Madre de todos nosotros, para que la protegiese. Era mi niña y no tenía la culpa de haber nacido en ese despiadado y cruel mundo en el que vivíamos. Me la habían arrebatado de los brazos aunque traté de luchar con todas mis fuerzas. Necesitaba recuperarla. Necesitaba salir de allí. Deseaba que mis hermanos diesen conmigo cuanto antes. No podría soportar ese encierro eternamente. Me encogí sobre mi cuerpo, apoyé la frente en mis rodillas. Definitivamente, lloré.

Y justo en ese preciso instante, abrieron la puerta de la celda. La luz del sol cegó un poco mis ojos.

-Levántese, mi señora.-Oí la voz del guardia llamado Maynar, que se mantenía día y noche vigilando mi puerta. Le miré entrecerrando los ojos aun con las lágrimas sobre mis mejillas, cubiertas de polvo. Al ver que no me movía ni un ápice, Maynar avanzó, me agarró del brazo y me obligó a incorporarme. Con una llave, se deshizo de mis cadenas para empezar a arrastrarme, casi a la fuerza, fuera de aquel lugar.

Cerré y abrí mis esferas azules con toda aquella luz que se colaba por los ventanales de los pasillos intentando adaptarme a ella. Hasta que al final, vi una enorme puerta alzarse delante de mí. El soldado me soltó y dio dos golpes secos a las maderas. Antes de que entrásemos, me abracé a mí misma observando a mi alrededor a todos aquellos hombres que vigilaban los pasillos, y me miraban como si fuese el ser más despreciable del mundo, aunque algunos me observaban de otra forma mucho peor. Como más de una noche en la que había visto sus caras de una forma completamente diferente. Suspiré, fijándome en mis pies descalzos. Intentaba calmarme por todos los medios. No sabía que iba ocurrir a continuación pero algo me decía, que no sería nada bueno.

En cuanto el permiso fue concedido, Maynar me invitó a pasar. Caminé despacio. Asustadiza e insegura. Era como si todo el tiempo que había estado en aquella celda encerrada, hubiese mermado mi personalidad fuerte y rebelde. Y entonces, me topé con aquel pequeño y apacible patio rodeado de paz. Olía a naturaleza y a primavera. Me sentí, extrañamente aliviada.

-Siento las condiciones en las que os encontráis, mi señora.-Giré el rostro hacia la derecha al escuchar una prominente voz. Allí, un hombre con ropas más bien destinadas a la oración y posiblemente sin vista, parecía estar esperándome con la mayor solemnidad del mundo.

-¿Dónde…está…mi hija…?-Pregunté susurrando aquello con la voz desgastada de los llantos, las quejas y los gritos. Y, por supuesto, los abusos. Fruncí el ceño.

-Será mejor que os calméis y os sentéis conmigo.-Me ofreció el asiento que estaba justo a su lado. Lo miré recelosa. No me senté.-Aunque imagino que después de todo, supongo que no es algo que queráis hacer.

-¿Dónde está mi hija…?-Volví a cuestionar arrugando la nariz enfadada. Pero ese hombre, siguió obviando mi pregunta. Imaginé que era algún tipo de Augur dedicado más a los Dioses que a la medicina.

-Se ha cumplido con una sentencia firme dada por un juez y el rey de Ávalon. Y me temo, mi señora, que soy yo quién debe daros las nuevas.-Confirmó. Sin saber por qué, me temí lo peor.-Debéis saber que vuestra hija, ha sido dada en adopción con el nombre que vos le pusisteis el día de su nacimiento, Eyra. Es lo único que conservará de su progenitora. Se quedará con una familia de comerciantes que no puede engendrar hijos, respetuosos con los Dioses y con las normas del reino. Yo mismo, la he llevado con ellos. Son personas buenas y humildes. Criaran a esa niña con todo el amor de sus almas.-Abrí mis ojos de par en par. Toda esa pesadilla no podía estar pasando.-Por supuesto, no tendrá nada que ver con vos jamás. Ese ha sido el decreto, mi señora.

-No. Me niego.-Me revelé sintiendo como la ira empezaba a inundar cada resquicio de mi mente.-Soy su madre y yo soy la que tiene que decidir sobre su futuro. ¡Es mi hija! Tiene que quedarse conmigo.-Gruñí.-Es mi niña…-Bajé el tono unas cuartas. Me temblaba la voz.

-Parir a un niño no tiene por qué hacerte madre.-Abrí mis ojos de par en par sin comprender como podía estar diciendo aquel hombre todas esas cosas. ¿Cómo podía ser todo tan ilógico?-Una mujer no puede criar sola a un hijo.-Apreté los puños llena de rabia.-Está prohibido por la ley del reino de Goa. Los Dioses nos han dicho siempre, Yuuki de Blarem, que la familia es imprescindible para el buen desarrollo de la vida en este mundo. Vos no tenéis una familia.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-Me enfrenté a él.-No estoy sola.-Entrecerré los ojos, llena de rabia.-Mi hija tiene un padre maravilloso y una familia intachable. No tenéis ni idea de dónde os estáis metiendo.

Pensé en mis hermanos. En todo lo que ellos estarían dispuestos a hacer en cuanto se enterasen que me habían encerrado y apartado de mi familia por ese motivo tan absurdo. Cuando supiesen que me habían arrancado de los brazos a mi hija de apenas poco más de un mes de vida. Estaba convencida de que incluso, Ace y Sabo serían capaces de iniciar una guerra civil si era necesario para liberarme. Deseé por todos los medios que supiesen, cuanto antes, de cuál era mi situación. Les necesitaba. Fruncí los labios llenos de frustración e impotencia. No podía creer que me estuviesen pasando esas cosas a mí. Y por un instante, pensé que lo del bebé y el matrimonio había sido la excusa perfecta para que el rey pudiese deshacerse de mí por haber huido de mis "responsabilidades" en Isgard.

Aquel era sin duda, el verdadero castigo.

-No podemos confirmar que ese hombre sea el padre de la niña de ninguna forma.-Se pronunció de nuevo aquel profeta.-No tenéis ningún enlace con él. A los ojos de la nobleza solo es una pobre bastarda nacida de los deseos impropios de una mujer que por su condición en nuestra sociedad debería de ser pura y paciente.

-¿Pura y paciente?-Pregunté arqueando las cejas totalmente perdida en las idioteces que estaba soltando por la boca.- ¿En qué leyenda, cuento o historia de nuestros Dioses se dice que la mujer debe de ser pura y paciente?-Utilicé el tono más irónico del mundo. Él suspiró.- ¿Y estáis seguro no hay forma de comprobar que Law es el padre de mi hija? ¿Queréis que os describa como la engendramos? Ya que no soy paciente ni pura podría hacerlo con todo lujo de detalles.-Era absurdo. Todo era una estupidez. Mi encierro. Que apartasen a mi hija de mi lado. Que no supiese donde diablos estaba Law. ¿Cómo podía permitir el pueblo de Ávalon todas aquellas injusticias contra las mujeres? ¿Qué estaba pasando…?

-Es suficiente.-Sentenció.-Esa es la decisión que se ha tomado. Yo solo estoy aquí para comunicarla.

-No.-Negué.-No voy a permitir nada de esto. Soy la nieta de Monkey D. Garp, Señor de Blarem. El más importante noble de todo el reino. No va a dejar que hagáis todo esto. Tenemos el mayor ejército y los suficientes aliados como derrocar a ese imbécil de Sengoku.-Blasfemé contra el rey sin tapujos después de todo lo que había hecho.-Mis hermanos se enteraran y vendrán a por mí. Me liberaran por las buenas o por las malas. Ace tiene un dragón y Sabo es un mago. No tenéis ni idea…-negué,-de a lo que enfrentaréis. ¡No me quedaré eternamente aquí, anciano! ¡Ávalon ardera si es necesario aunque me matéis! ¡Sobre todo si ese es el maldito desenlace!-Me acerqué a él llena de ira para propinarle un buen puñetazo, cuando noté las manos de dos guardias agarrarme de los brazos tirando con fuerza de mí hacia atrás.- ¡Soltadme!-Intenté resistirme pero ellos aplicaron el empuje suficiente como para reducirme hasta clavar mis rodillas doloridas en el suelo, sin que me pudiese mover un ápice.

-Hay una sentencia más.-Giró el rostro hacía mi posición pero no me miró porque no podía hacerlo. Y yo, me mordí el labio sintiéndome más impotente que nunca.-El castigo a vuestro desacato contra los Dioses es que nos encargaremos personalmente de eliminar todo ese deseo carnal que os ha llevado engendrar a una bastarda, y se hará de tal manera que si, sobrevivís, será prácticamente imposible que volváis a engendrar a otro hijo perdido. Extirparemos cada parte que te permita sentir ambas cosas. Por desgracia, mi señora, al percibir levemente vuestro futuro, me temo que no tendréis, efectivamente, más descendencia.

Tragué saliva. Me encogí de solo pensar en el infinito dolor que supondría todo eso. No solo a nivel físico. No poder tener a otro hijo, era algo completamente impensable para mí después de la felicidad y el amor incondicional que había sentido al dar a luz a Eyra. Sin embargo, al darme cuenta de la envergadura de ese castigo, empecé a respirar entrecortadamente sintiendo que, lo más probable sería, que yo acabase…bajo tierra… ¿Quién podía soportar un tipo de intervención así con vida?

A pesar de eso, las cosas podían llegar a ser mucho peores. Más terroríficas.

-Además, se ha decretado que te mantendremos encerrada hasta ese día, que no podrás saber cuándo llegará por orden del rey.-Intenté resistirme de nuevo al aprisionamiento de los guardias pero me fue imposible.

-¡No voy a dejar que hagáis conmigo esa barbaridad! ¡Me resistiré!

-Hacedlo.-Expuso.-De todas formas es probable que muráis en el proceso. Y por supuesto, no podréis entrar en el _Valhöl_ por el crimen cometido.-Mis esferas azules se abrieron de par en par ante toda aquella crueldad innecesaria. De ellas, se desprendieron dos rastros de lágrimas llenas de odio y resentimiento agaché el rostro notando como me envolvía en un aura completamente ausente a ese mundo.-Vuestro problema, mi señora, ha sido vuestra incipiente y constante rebeldía a las normas de este, nuestro reino.-Y ahí estaba, por fin, el auténtico motivo de todo aquello.

Los guardias tiraron de mí para incorporarme. Me dirigieron hacia la salida.

-Por cierto,-le oí pero ni siquiera estaba segura de que estuviese escuchando después de todo lo que había dicho,-el supuesto padre de esa niña ya ha sido juzgado y condenado. La sentencia se cumplió esta mañana. Imagino que en estos instantes, estará llamando a las puertas del templo de nuestros Dioses. Lo siento mucho, mi señora.

Hizo un gesto con el rostro para que nos retirásemos y en cuanto volvieron a encerrarme en la celda, descendí mi espalda por las maderas de la puerta completamente destrozada. Tenía el espíritu tan mermado que ya no tenía ni la fuerza suficiente como para volverme y liarme a golpes con aquella dichosa entrada. Como tantas otras veces, lo único que podía y quería hacer, era llorar de la completa impotencia que sentía. Chillé unos segundos desatando todo ese fuerte nudo de mi garganta. Me llevé las manos al rostro agarrándome con los dedos el flequillo. Apretando el pelo con fuerza.

Me habían quitado a Eyra. Law estaba muerto. Y yo, no sabía qué hacer. Me había quedado por completo sin recursos. Me dolía el corazón. Sentía una punzada fuerte en el pecho, un gigantesco vacío en mi alma. Me habían arrancado las partes más importantes de mi mundo. Y entonces, pensé por un segundo que en realidad, si ya no tenía nada, tampoco podía ser tan malo morir. Mi hija estaría bien y yo, podría volver a ver a Law. Si acababa con ese suplico de vida todo sería perfecto.

Esa fue la primera vez que me rendí.

Nada más abrir los ojos, comencé a toser como si la vida me fuese en ello. Era como si me hubiese tragado toda una bañera de agua para colmo, con sal. Vomité. Y noté la sangre fluir a través de mi sien, mis manos y la espalda. Me dolía absolutamente todo. Estaba aturdido, mareado. No sabía exactamente cómo había llegado hasta allí. Estaba atado de manos y pies. Así que me di cuenta de que mi sitio no era aquel si no, el fondo del mar.

-¡Es él, Capitán!-Oí a un hombre gritar. Un par se acercó mí rápidamente para quitarme las ataduras a la vez que me cogían de los brazos intentando incorporarme.

-Llévenlo a una de las habitaciones.-Ordenó ese señor enorme con barba, mirada desafiante y el ceño fruncido. Sus tripulantes, o yo imaginé que eran ellos, obedecieron.-Hablaremos después cuando se encuentre mejor.

Y allí, en esa habitación de aquel barco desconocido, estuve dormitando entre la vida y la muerte por algún tiempo. O eso fue lo que supuse, cada vez que despertaba entre los delirios de la fiebre. No podía moverme. Tenía la espalda más destrozada de lo que parecía así que mis ojos solo podían analizar inmóviles ese dichoso dormitorio y pensar en cómo habíamos terminado de esa forma.

Suspiré al rememorar, en una de esas idas y venidas de mi propia conciencia, todo lo que había ocurrido. La manera tan poco sutil que había tenido el reino de Goa de quitarse de en medio a todos sus problemas. Mi hija solo había sido la excusa perfecta para apartar a Yuuki de un plumazo de la nobleza, después de su rebeldía contra el rey al no casarse en Isgard. Aunque estaba seguro de que sus hermanos no serían capaces de permitir que le ocurriese nada malo a ella o al bebé. En cuanto supiesen lo sucedido, se alzarían en armas sin un diálogo firme solo para acabar con el reinado de Sengoku. Los motivos, bastaban y sobraban. El rey de Goa había fastidiado por completo su reinado justo en el momento en el que la había apresado a ella. El pueblo estaría de acuerdo con Blarem en la injusticia de aquella sentencia y apoyaría a Ace o a Sabo en la contienda sin ninguna duda.

El Reino de Goa vivió en aquellos tiempos la guerra civil más cruda de su propia historia. Y todo, por una mujer.

Así que, para que no pudiese intervenir en ese sino, me habían enviado al fondo del mar después de unos buenos latigazos que a punto, habían estado de mandarme al otro mundo. Por eso no me pude mover en días, en semanas. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que un día, en el que entreabrí los ojos intentando recuperarme de las fiebres, pude fijarme borrosamente en cómo un hombre, con un extraño sombrero, dejaba una bandeja de comida sobre la mesa más próxima a la cama.

-Agua…-Esbocé intentando incorporarme. Pero me fue imposible. El joven me acercó rápidamente un vaso con aquel líquido transparente y refrescante que bebí, casi de una sentada. Volví a recostarme en el colchón. Cerré los ojos. Necesitaba recuperarme de una buena vez. Necesitaba saber qué había ocurrido en Menithez, qué había sido de Yuuki o de mi hija. Así que tenía que hablar con el responsable de ese sitio.-Perdona…-Susurré.-Necesito hablar con vuestro Capitán…-Dado que estaba en un barco, supuse que era el máximo superior de allí.

-Él también quiere hablar con vos desde hace bastante tiempo.-Anunció el muchacho.-Pero no habéis tenido fuerzas, al parecer, hasta hoy.-Asintió.-Le avisaré enseguida.-Suspiré sin siquiera abrir los párpados. Hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan vencido como en aquel momento. Debía de recuperarme cuanto antes así que, alcé la mano derecha, la coloqué sobre mis heridas vendadas y comencé a desprender de ella todo el poder mágico que tenía para regenerar los cortes, las contusiones y los pinzamientos. Sabía que si empezaba a cerrar huecos, la fiebre bajaría y las infecciones desaparecerían de mi afectado cuerpo. Pero al cabo de unos minutos, me sentía demasiado cansado como para seguir haciéndolo.

-Al fin habéis despertado.-Oí una voz entrar en la habitación. Giré el rostro topándome con más de un tripulante curioso, que seguía al Capitán. Respiré hondo.

-Gracias por la hospitalidad Capitán…

-Jean Bart.-Terminó de responder él por mí.-Te hemos acogido en nuestro navío porque te encontramos a la deriva después de, al parecer, ser ajusticiado por el ejército de Menithez. ¿Acaso sois un asesino?-Sonreí deliberadamente ante esa irónica pregunta.

-Me condenaron a muerte por engendrar a un hijo con una mujer a la que amaba sin contraer matrimonio. Decidme vos si eso es un delito o no.-Al oírme muchos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos pero aquel hombre de una estatura considerable, frunció el ceño.

-Los gobernantes de ese continente están completamente locos y desquiciados.-Sentenció.- ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?

-Trafalgar Law.-Respondí sin más. Pero, al decirlo en voz alta, la expresión de todos los que estaban allí cambió radicalmente a una de completa emoción. Incluso el Capitán parecía realmente sorprendido. Confuso, observé cada uno de sus rostros sin entender a que venían esas caras llenas de ilusión.

-¿Es el hombre que le quitó a nuestra señora su marca?-Oí a uno preguntar en un leve murmullo.

-Cállate o el Capitán te echará de la habitación.-Le aconsejó otro por lo bajito.

-¿Ese es tu auténtico nombre muchacho?-Cuestionó Jean Bart frunciendo un tanto el ceño.

-No tiene sentido mentir sobre un insignificante nombre.-Suspiré agotado.

-Para nosotros tiene mucho más sentido del que crees.-Escuché mencionar al tripulante más entusiasmado de todos. Arqueé mis cejas sin entender bien a qué venía toda aquella expectación. Así que, abrí la boca para preguntar qué era lo que ocurría cuando el Capitán me respondió sin saberlo.

-Todos os conocen en el continente de Tardith, Trafalgar Law. Sois el hombre que liberó a Nerumi de Isgard. Señora de Shaéz. Protectora de Eldar. Descendiente de la Diosa _Naira._ Maga de Agua. Libertadora de esclavos.-Esbozó cada uno de aquellos títulos pero yo estaba centrado en otra cuestión completamente distinta. Y entonces, tras mucho pensar, me di cuenta de que estaba muy lejos de Blarem, Ávalon o del reino de Goa. Al parecer, aquel barco surcaba las costas de Tardith y, en función de que océano surcásemos, estaría más o menos lejos de mis tierras.-Sois uno de los hombres más famosos a este lado del mar. Así que, responderemos a vuestras necesidades.-Siguió hablando con una enorme solemnidad. Los tripulantes asintieron llenos de entusiasmo. Al oír aquello último salí de mi particular burbuja de pensamientos y toma de decisiones. Estaba claro, que no me podía mover de allí. Estaba claro, que aunque llegase a Goa, no podría hacer nada para recuperar a Yuuki o a mi hija dada mi lamentable condición de salud pero, aun así, yo quería intentarlo a toda costa.

-Necesito regresar a Menithez.-Confirmé.- ¿Qué distancia nos separa?

-Demasiadas millas.-Dijo el que parecía el navegante. Era enorme y tenía el pelo y la piel blanquecina.-Puede que estemos a más de un mes de viaje si las tormentas no nos hunden.

Alcé mis ojos sorprendidos hacia ese hombre. ¿Había dicho más de un mes? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en aquel barco exactamente? Resoplé. Y empecé a notar como de nuevo me subía la fiebre.

-Además, siento deciros que no estáis en condiciones de regresar a ningún lugar.-Siguió el Capitán. Entrecerré los ojos, desconcertado.

-Oíd, mi señor.-Otro de los tripulantes se acercó dubitativo. Imaginé que no tenía buenas noticias para mí.-Es posible que, tras ese daño en la espalda no podías volver a poneros de pie.-Afirmó.-Tal vez, no podréis andar nunca más…

Abrí mis párpados de par en par recostándome de nuevo sobre la cama. Noté como todo mi cuerpo se empezaba a llenar de angustia. ¿No iba a poder andar?, ¿qué significaba aquello?, ¿no tenía forma humana de salvar a Yuuki o de liberar a mi hija?

-Tengo que regresar con mi…familia…-Susurré notando como me subía la temperatura corporal a toda velocidad. La mente y el cuerpo me pesaban.-Tengo que…

Intenté insistir pero, de repente, el sueño me venció…

Había tenido una de las conversaciones más tensas con el viejo de toda mi vida. Tras reunirnos para hablar sobre la situación que atravesaba Yuuki, yo estaba dispuesto al igual que mi hermano menor, a luchar y echar abajo a ese maldito rey que nos gobernaba sin mediar un acuerdo. Capturar a Yuu sin ningún motivo convincente era la excusa perfecta como para que, por fin, pudiésemos deshacernos de él. Pero el abuelo quería primero "dialogar".

Fruncí el ceño furioso pensando en esa estúpida idea a medida que caminaba por los pasillos. Él podía conversar todo lo que quisiese mientras yo, preparaba a mi ejército y a todos los aliados de Goa posibles. Estaba claro que no se quedarían quietos ante esa injusticia. Sobre todo aquellos que, nos debían en cierto modo lealtad por la protección que les condecíamos. Además, toda la nobleza conocía a Yuuki y muchos la querían tanto como yo. Siempre había sido una mujer afable, buena y progresista en sus ideas. Como muchos de los jóvenes que empezábamos a heredar las tierras de nuestro reino. Así que, mientras ese dichoso hombre hablaba, yo esperaría a las puertas de la ciudad, listo para echarlas abajo.

Abrí las maderas de la gigantesca sala de reuniones, me dirigí hacia la mesa y desplegué sobre ella el mapa de las ciudades, pueblos y lugares colindantes a la zona. Ávalon estaba protegida por una muralla de altos muros y rodeada por el río Then. Me crucé de brazos llevándome una mano al mentón analizando todas nuestras opciones. Había sido Comandante del ejército real de Assiah. Aquella estrategia de batalla debía de ser muy fácil, para mí, de lidiar. Cogí una pluma y algo de tinta para ir señalando los puntos claves en los que podíamos asentarnos, establecer barricadas o agruparnos. Debía de hacer una lista de armas, munición y soldados. Necesitaría mucha ayuda para hacer todas esas cosas y nos llevaría un par de días enteros, incluyendo la noche, tenerlo todo listo. Mientras antes, mejor.

Realizar los preparativos para una guerra no era para nada algo sencillo. Al contrario de llevarla a cabo.

Y ese momento de planificación, la puerta de la sala de reuniones se abrió de par en par. Ai avanzó hacia mí con el paso firme y la expresión seria en el rostro. Me fijé en lo poco contenta que estaba solo con clavar mis ojos en los suyos. Sabía que no estaba satisfecha con mi plan desde el principio, y estaba claro, que no se iba a rendir con respecto a él bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-¿Cuándo vas a partir?-Inquirió colocando sus dos manos sobre el mapa que había encima de la mesa. Ni siquiera había saludado o me había dedicado una de sus sonrisas. Parecía estar molesta de verdad. E imaginaba que el motivo era mi negativa clara a que ella participara en aquel conflicto. Era algo innecesario, al menor para mí.

-Si todo sale bien, dentro de dos días.-Respondí sin levantar, esta vez, la vista de él.

-Voy a ir contigo.-Sentenció rebatiendo de nuevo mi idea inicial. Y yo, no pude evitar sonreír lleno de ironía.

-Por supuesto que no.-Repliqué alzando mis ojos hacia los de ella.

-No era una pregunta o una petición.-Respondió a la defensiva.-Iré. Soy una maga y tengo la capacidad suficiente como para...

-No habrá más discusión sobre esto.-La interrumpí.-No voy a llevarte. Soy el líder de este ejército y no vas a contradecirme.-Mi tono autoritario la molestó aún más.

-No vas a negarme el hecho de que le dé a ese estúpido rey su merecido por poner en jaque a mi hermano y a mí misma.-Obvió frunciendo el ceño.-No soy nada tuyo. Haré lo que quiera.-Se incorporó con la intención de salir de la habitación tan resuelta como había entrado.

-Te apresaré si es necesario.-Alcé mi voz molesto. Ai se volvió arrugando la nariz. Más enfadada que nunca.

-Hazlo.-Me señaló.-Y te juro que destruiré hasta los cimientos de este lugar para ir.

-Por todos los Dioses, Ai, ¿no comprendes la situación?-Ella se cruzó de brazos dispuesta a seguir batallando lo que fuese necesario conmigo.-No quiero que vengas.-Descendí aquel tono irascible unas cuartas al percibir que, finalmente, no llegaría a ningún punto de acuerdo con ella si seguía gritando.-No quiero ponerte en peligro.-Mi voz se llenó de preocupación. Aflojé el agarre sobre su brazo.

-Tu riesgo es igual que el mío. No soy una niña asustada y perdida. No es la primera guerra en la que participo. Sé luchar igual de bien o mejor que tú. No te creas tan impresionante. Mi magia es más poderosa que tu estúpida forma de pelear.-Me respondió con firmeza.-Además, no llevo meses planeando una maldita boda para que uno de los dos falte a ella.-Colocó uno de sus dedos sobre mi casaca reprendiéndome, sin dejar de arrugar la nariz. Suspiré irritado pensando en quien se creía ella que era para hablarme de esa forma.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras. Puedes chillar, patalear o volverte loca si quieres pero no te llevaré. No voy a arriesgarme a eso o a ponerte en peligro.-Esta vez, yo fruncí el ceño molesto.-Y no hay más que hablar.

-Me llevarás.-Pero ella siguió con su insistente tono de voz.-A mí y a Kid. Y dejaremos en ridículo a ese dichoso rey y a su ejército.

-De acuerdo. Si no quieres oír al Comandante de este ejército, escúchame a mí, a Ace.-Seguí.-Al hombre con el que hablabas sonriendo en aquellas escaleras.-La miré firmemente a los ojos. Ella se mantuvo en silencio.-No voy a poder protegerte si ocurre algo malo. No quiero una maldita guerra con Isgard si os pasa lo peor.-Repliqué. No estaba dispuesto a ceder ni un ápice.-Tienes que ser más consecuente con tus actos si decides participar en algo así. Es una guerra civil, no un juego. Ponerte en riesgo por una estúpida venganza es algo absurdo.-No comprendía como no podía ver la magnitud de lo que me estaba proponiendo.

-Cuando hablamos por primera vez, tal y como dices, me prometiste que a pesar de que me tenía que unir a ti, sería libre siempre. Que nunca me retendrías. Pues cumple tu palabra, Ace, no lo hagas ahora.-Al oírla noté una pequeña mella de responsabilidad en la garganta.-No vas a confinarme en un castillo como hizo mi padre.-Suavizó su tono de voz aunque seguía siendo reprensivo.-Aun no me conoces de nada. Iré y haré lo que quiera te guste o no.-Nos miramos a los ojos durante unos segundos y sentí que en cierto modo, se merecía estar también, en ese lugar. Ella era tan fuerte o incluso más que yo mismo. Comprendí, que si iba a estar el resto de mi vida con Ai Sakazuki, necesitaba confiar al cien por cien en sus decisiones.

Así que al final de todo aquello, respiré hondo y asentí.

-De acuerdo.-Cedí. Aunque a pesar de eso, no dejó de fruncir el ceño ni un solo instante. Sabía que seguiría molesta un poco más de tiempo.

-Bien.-Se giró sobre sus pies saliendo de aquella sala de reuniones tan airosa como había entrado. Sabiendo que, finalmente, se había salido con la suya aun en contra de mi voluntad.

El conflicto sería mucho más duro de lo que yo me había imaginado desde un principio, después de todo.


	37. Chapter 37

_Capítulo 37_

Ni siquiera estaba segura del tiempo que llevaba allí sentada en aquel trono, por llamarlo de alguna manera, atendiendo a todas las peticiones de los ciudadanos de Inzia. Les escuchaba, intentaba darles un consejo o una solución a sus cuestiones y después se marchaban. Y así, se habían ido sucediendo hasta que casi llegó la hora de almorzar.

-¿Sabemos cuántos faltan?-Pregunté a Ibbya susurrándole al oído. Ella se volvió a un guardia que alzó un solo dedo.

-Parece que el próximo será el último mi señora.-Me sonrió. Asentí devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras veía como bajaba el par de escalones para sentarse al lado de Byakko que estaba allí echado sobre el suelo, aburrido un tanto o más que yo. Sin embargo, en cuanto entró el último partícipe de toda aquella larga hilera de personas, se incorporó saliendo de su posición relajada y caminó hacia el desconocido encapuchado que había hecho una reverencia nada más entrar. Él comenzó a acariciarle y a juguetear con Byakko quién se sintió feliz y entusiasmado con su respuesta.

Era evidente que, por sus ropas, no venía de nuestra ciudad. Aunque si le habían permitido el paso imaginé que no era nadie peligroso.

Ibbya me miró entrecerrando sus ojos extrañada a sabiendas de que mi compañero nunca se mostraba tan terriblemente cariñoso con los desconocidos. Observé la escena exactamente igual de seria y tan confusa como ella. Hasta que alcé la voz.

-¿Quién sois?-Cuestioné.-Parece que a Byakko le caéis bien, extranjero.-Sonreí con mucha sutilidad y en ese momento, el muchacho se adelantó un poco hacia el pie de la escalera y se destapó la capucha que llevaba sobre la cabeza y que le había cubierto el rostro hasta aquel momento.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendidos. Sentí un fuerte vuelco en el pecho. Mi corazón se detuvo al ver su amplia y esplendida sonrisa. Sus ojos me observaban llenos de emoción, expectantes. Habían pasado más de ocho meses desde la última vez que le había visto y no había cambiado ni pizca. Mi pulso se aceleró.

Era él. Sin duda era él.

-Mi señora…-Alzó el tono de voz. Aquel grave, firme y potente tono de voz que siempre había tenido. Los vellos se me pusieron de punta. Entrecerré los labios inquieta. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo que podía aparentar, yo no estaba contenta. Así que, antes de que pudiese seguir con lo que quería decir, alcé la mano derecha. Fruncí el ceño. Él cambió su expresión por otra más seria.

-Byakko, _gyere ide…-_ Enseguida el tigre se apartó de él y avanzó hasta colocarse a mi lado.-Apresadle.-Ordené a todos mis guardias que inmediatamente, sin cuestionar, agarraron a Sabo de los brazos colocándole las manos tras la espalda. Le colgaron unas esposas de las muñecas y le apuntaron con las lanzas que llevaban en sus manos. Él no puso objeción simplemente me mantuvo la mirada. Ibbya observó la escena confusa sin saber exactamente, qué debía hacer.- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?-Arrugué la nariz.

-Os prometí que regresaría.-Dijo convencido.

-¿Incluso después de traicionarme?-Sabo suspiró. Supuse que después de tanto tiempo él habría imaginado que yo ya sabía la verdad sobre su antigua visita. En ese momento, sentí como Roy y Zoro hacían acto de presencia en la habitación. Observaron el espectáculo completamente desconcertados.

-¿Qué ocurre mi señora?-Preguntó Zoro con la expresión adusta en el rostro.

-Tenemos un intruso en la ciudad Capitán.-Respondí. Él se colocó a mi izquierda llevando la mano a la empuñadura de su espada y Roy, se sentó junto a Ibbya en la escalera, quién analizaba curiosa la situación.

-¡Anda! ¡Sí es el señor de Blarem!-Alzó la voz en tono burlón.-Ha regresado para que le cortéis la cabeza.-Sabo observaba a uno y a otro arrugando el ceño. Después, clavó sus esferas grises en mí. Ibbya abrió los ojos de par en par al oír, el lugar que Roy había mencionado.

-Escuchadme…-Intentó explicarse pero no le dejé. Estaba muy enfadada. A pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado. Había traicionado completamente mi confianza. No podía perdonarle tan fácilmente o hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-No voy a oíros.-Negué sin perder el control de la situación.-Llévenlo a una celda en los calabozos. Decidiremos qué hacer con él después del almuerzo.

Sin oponer algún tipo de resistencia, Sabo fue arrastrado hacia la salida de la sala de recepciones. Una vez a solas solté un largo suspiro. Respiré hondo e inconscientemente clavé mis bonitos ojos verdes sobre el suelo. Sentí como las pulsaciones volvían a latirme con normalidad y mis músculos se destensaban. Había sido una situación realmente violenta. Sin saber por qué comencé a notar que me había empezado a doler enormemente el corazón. Si las circunstancias hubiesen sido de otro modo…

-Mi señora,-la voz de Zoro me sacó de mis pensamientos,-¿qué vais a hacer con él?

Entreabrí los labios con la intención de decir algo cuando Roy me interrumpió.

-Evidentemente deberíamos de ejecutarle cuanto antes.-Respondió por mí.-Intentó asesinaros. La traición debería de pagarse con la muerte.

-Si ejecutamos a alguien importante de un reino de Menithez, Roy, no dudes que vendrán a vengar su muerte de una forma u otra. No podemos permitirnos una guerra con otro continente en este momento mi señora,-me aconsejó Zoro. Les miré a ambos mientras conversaban,-aún tenemos que estabilizar Tardith.

-¡Eso es absurdo!-Roy se incorporó de su asiento abriendo los brazos expresando su incredulidad.-Tardith está controlada. Y si traemos a esos señoritos a nuestro terreno será más fácil vencerles.-Se cruzó de brazos apoyando uno de sus pies un escalón más arriba que el otro.-Nuestro ejército es grande y está preparado para esas minucias. Los Dioses están de nuestro lado. Os aman, mi señora. Si acabamos con ellos, cuando crucemos el mar habrá menos a los que asesinar.-Sonrió de esa forma un tanto siniestra.

-¿Y qué sugerís?-Siguió Zoro entrecerrando los ojos, lleno de molestia.- ¿Qué apostemos a grupos de soldados en cada puerto de Inzia?-Negó.-Deberíamos de negociar su liberación con su gente, tal vez. Necesitamos barcos para cruzar el mar y tesoros para pagarlos. Quizás nos den una cuantiosa cantidad por su vida.

Solté una lenta bocanada de aire por los labios y en cuanto vi que la discusión iba a prologarse, tome el turno de palabra.

-¿Y qué opinas tú, Ibbya?-Pregunté a la morena que estudiaba la situación a conciencia en completo silencio. Sus ojos, casi tan verdes como los míos, se fijaron en mí. Sabía que comprendería qué estaba ocurriendo. Hacía algún tiempo había tenido la idea de hablarle de Sabo. Parecía que, sin querer, le habíamos invocado con nuestra conversación.

-Tal vez deberíais de hablar con él antes, mi señora.-Ahí estaba la frase que esperaba de ella. En realidad era lo único que quería escuchar a pesar de que fuese la peor de las decisiones.-Y más tarde, un juicio. Quizá…podáis solucionar las cosas de una forma menos agresiva,-fijó sus ojos en Roy,-o amenazante.-Luego en Zoro.-Tal vez deberíais de saber por qué ha regresado en realidad, cuál es su intención y después decidir.-Asintió con la mayor sensatez del mundo. Era realmente increíble que solo tuviese dieciséis años.- ¿Y si ha ocurrido algo en Menithez que debamos saber? Si vuestra intención es cruzar el mar en algún momento, la mejor opción es mantenerle de momento con vida.

A pesar de lo que mis Capitanes insistieron cada uno con su particular plan, yo seguí firmemente el consejo de Ibbya. Mi razón también sabía que era la mejor opción de todas. Sin embargo, aquel día no pisé los calabozos. Ni al día siguiente. Ni al otro. Así hasta que prácticamente pasó algo más de una semana. Me sentía extraña. Aterrada. Era como si el simple hecho de tener que bajar ahí a hablar con él me pusiese ansiosa. Me había dado cuenta de que Sabo me hacía sentir muchísimas más cosas de las que recordaba y me daba miedo caer en sus redes, que volviese a jugármela y que me pillase completamente desprevenida. Y las cosas ya no eran así. Había madurado bastante desde que me conoció. Ya no era, tan…confiada…

Además, existían muchos más factores; cómo iba a iniciar aquella conversación por ejemplo o qué era exactamente lo que quería saber. Todo era un lío y una complicación. Nunca tuvo que haber regresado, pensé sentándome sobre la cama aquella noche.

Guié mis ojos hacia la cuna donde Bran dormía tranquilo y feliz. Sonreí nostálgica. Si Thatch hubiese permanecido con vida, le habría sentenciado a muerte sin dudarlo solo por apartarle para siempre de mi lado. Fruncí los labios unos instantes al recordar aquella conversación sobre lo que sentíamos, en aquel momento, el uno por el otro. Le echaba de menos. Más de lo que nunca me hubiese imaginado.

Y al final, suspiré rendida dándome cuenta de que no podía seguir con tantas dudas en mi cabeza. Así que, me levanté de la cama y salí de la habitación. Bajé algunas escaleras, crucé algunos pasillos y jardines hasta llegar a la puerta que conducía hacia los calabozos. Tal vez no fuera la mejor hora o el momento más adecuado pero algo en mí se había decidido a iniciar esa conversación y si no lo hacía ahora, no lo haría nunca.

Los guardias me dejaron pasar y uno de ellos me guió por las catacumbas frías y oscuras hasta la que buscaba. Por un momento, una pequeña gota de culpabilidad asoló mi espíritu. Tal vez, no se merecía estar en ese lúgubre lugar. O quizás sí. Ya ni siquiera sabía si estaba enfadada con él o no.

Nada más llegar a las puertas de la celda, el soldado colocó algunas antorchas alrededor de ella y encendió otras tantas. Luego me abrió.

-Os avisaré.-Susurré.

-Sí, mi señora.-Él hombre se inclinó antes de retirarse y yo, avancé hacia el interior del calabozo. Allí, al fondo, Sabo permanecía sentado con la espalda pegada a la pared. Clavaba sus ojos en una pequeña sortija que rozaba con el dedo pulgar e índice de su mano derecha. Estaba tan perdido en el bonito abalorio que, al parecer, no había notado mi presencia. Me senté sobre un banco de madera que había contra la piedra fría. Respiré hondo. Los dos permanecimos en silencio tal vez más tiempo del necesario. Me sentía realmente nerviosa e inquieta. Sin querer empecé a preguntarme porqué estaba realmente en ese lugar.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-Susurré al fin intentando parecer lo más firme posible. Él lanzó una sonrisa cargada de ironía.

-Necesitaba volver a veros.-Respondió sin dejar de fijar sus ojos en el aro. Me mordí el labio. Me sentía tan insegura que me daba pavor que se diese cuenta de ese detalle. ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba? Una parte de mí le odiaba con todo mí ser, estaba molesta y deseaba dejarle en ese lugar una buena temporada pero otra, solo quería abrazarle con fuerza y sacarle de allí.

-No me refería a eso.-Seguí.- ¿Cuál es el fin de volver a Tardith después de traicionarme?

-Nunca quise hacerlo. Lo lamento desde lo más profundo de mí mismo.-Su sonrisa cambió a otra más amable.

-No puedo fiarme de ti. Mi parte racional y sensata me impide hacerlo.-Y justo en ese momento, sus ojos grises se alzaron hacia los míos. Estaba sucio, cansado y se notaba que le daban poco de comer. Tragué saliva al darme cuenta, de que las dudas se afianzaban en mi mente. Apreté los pliegues de mi vestido rojo con los dedos. Tenía que mantenerme fuerte o me vencería a la primera de cambio.-Y sabes perfectamente qué es lo que debería de hacer contigo.

-Lo sé.-Asintió.-Hazlo.-Siguió.-Me lo merezco. Nada tiene sentido si no confiáis en mí.

El silencio se apoderó de nuevo de nosotros. ¿Qué se suponía de debía de contestar a esa respuesta? En realidad, por muy enfadada que estuviese yo no quería hacerle daño. Suspiré intentando comprender lo que estaba pasando entre los dos.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué querías acabar con mi vida?

-Yo no quería asesinaros desde el principio. Incluso antes de conoceros rehusaba a esa atrocidad.-Respondió firme.-Mis ideas son prácticamente iguales a las vuestras sobre este mundo y sabía desde el primer momento que, matar a la mujer que estaba solucionando cada problema de estos dichosos continentes, era un error. Yo lo tenía más que claro pero, Akainu secuestró a mi hermana. Amenazó con que la mataría a sangre fría si no le entregaba vuestra cabeza.-Ese hecho nunca me lo había contado. Tal vez si me lo hubiese dicho desde el principio habrían cambiado muchísimas cosas.- ¿Y qué podía hacer yo? Era mi hermana. La mujer a la que más quiero en el mundo.-Respiró hondo pero no apartó su vista de mí ni un solo segundo.-No tuve opción. Pero incluso al final, después de encontraros, de conoceros, no fui capaz de hacerlo.

-Y sin embargo, aquella noche cuando acampamos lo intentaste. A pesar de que pensabas todas esas cosas.-Él agachó el rostro un tanto volviéndose a fijar en el bonito anillo que guardaba en la palma de la mano.-Podías habérmelo contado. Todo. La verdad. Y yo…tal vez, habría actuado de otra manera. Quizás ahora no estaríamos en esta situación.

-Lo sé. Aun así,-sonrió para sí mismo,-siempre he sido muy cobarde con respecto a muchas cosas que, supongo, no llego a comprender, y creí que…si te lo decía…me encerrarías como ahora. No podía permitirme eso. Tenía que liberar a Yuu. De manera que, justo en ese momento en el que me sentí con fuerzas para hacerlo, me di cuenta de que siempre sería incapaz. Cargar sobre mi espalda ese enorme peso aun sabiendo que yo...-De repente, se mordió el labio callando sus palabras. Me miró a los ojos y yo sentí un fuerte vuelco en el corazón. Arqueé las cejas desconcertaba sin saber muy bien porque había dejado de hablar.

-¿Sabiendo que tú qué?-Pregunté entrecerrando los ojos. Intentando adivinar qué estaba ocultando. Pero él se recostó de nuevo sobre la fría piedra apartándome la mirada. Sonrió con cierto aire nostálgico.

-Da igual.-Chisté con la lengua al oírle. Resoplé. Era imposible que pudiese confiar mínimamente en él si aun en esos momentos, no dejaba de ocultarme cosas. Después de esa conversación, no necesitaba saber nada más.

-Mis Capitanes me han propuesto dos opciones; tú muerte o que pida a tu familia una recompensa por ti.-Su mirada afable se volvió seria.-Pero ninguna de las dos opciones me convence así que seguiré otro consejo y tendrás un juicio. Será la gente de Inzia la que decida qué debo hacer contigo.-En ese momento, él sonrió irónico.

-No hagas un juicio para confirmar lo que ya sé. Ni retrases más mí sino. Si saben que intenté hacerte daño, querrán mi muerte con total seguridad. Así que, no lo evites, hazlo ya.-Asintió. Sentí un fuerte pellizco en el estómago cargado de unos remordimientos que no eran míos.-Estoy preparado. No tengo miedo. Sobre todo, si tu gente de confianza ya desea ese destino para mí. Tú pueblo lo querrá de la misma forma.-Lancé una larga bocanada de aire por los labios. Me levanté de mi asiento.-Principalmente, Thatch.-Suspiró a la vez que ampliaba su sonrisa sarcástica.-Estoy convencido de que es el primero que desea mi muerte.-Crucé los dedos de mis manos.

-Thatch murió aquí, en Inzia cuando asaltamos la ciudad.-Solté y él me miró con sus ojos abiertos de par en par completamente incrédulos.

-Y... ¿el bebé...?-Inquirió con cierto miedo a mi respuesta. Al parecer él tenía entendido que las tragedias habían sido al contrario de la realidad.

-Mi hijo nació hace algo más de un par de meses. Es un varón tal y como dijiste. Se llama Bran.-Él suspiró aliviado al conocer esa noticia.-Como ves, han cambiado mucho las cosas por aquí.-Me volví sobre mis pies con la intención de salir de aquella celda. Llamé al guardia.

-Espera. No te vayas aún. Dime cuál será mi destino, Nerumi...-Insistió. Pronunció mi nombre y yo, sentí de pronto unas inmensas ganas de echarme a llorar. Me mordí el labio ahora que no podía verme. El corazón me latía a toda velocidad. La culpa me ahogaba.

-Cumpliré con la fortuna que los Dioses han impuesto para ti.-Dije sin volverme. El guardia llegó y abrió la puerta.-Pero te prometo que tendrás una muerte rápida y lo menos dolorosa posible.

A la mañana siguiente, después de comunicar mi decisión para sorpresa de la mayoría, me encerré en mi habitación. Byakko me siguió observándome extrañado. Como si me hubiese vuelto loca. Inquieta, salí al balcón. Me apoyé en la baranda. Solté una bocanada de aire por los labios. Agobiada e indecisa. Me llevé las manos al rostro y luego, chisté con la lengua. En ese instante, llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Sí?-Me volví hacia la entrada. Vi a Ibbya internarse por las maderas cerrándolas tras de sí.

-Sé que no debería de meterme mi señora pero…-intercedió por Sabo nada más dar los pasos suficientes como para acercarse a mí. Ella creía en demasiadas cosas que yo en aquellos instantes, era incapaz de ver,-no podéis condenarle a muerte. No sabéis por qué está aquí.

-¿No lo has oído?-Fruncí el ceño.-Solo quería verme.

-¿Y no os habéis preguntado por qué quiere veros? Estoy segura que tiene algo más que ver con esa promesa que os hizo.-Resoplé dándome la vuelta para apoyarme de nuevo sobre el pasamano de hierro. Alcé mis ojos hacia la ciudad.- ¿Qué sentido tiene regresar si sabe que su destino es morir por su traición?-Insistió.

-No. No me lo he preguntado.-Respondí convencida a pesar de que estaba mintiendo deliberadamente.-Y no me interesa lo más mínimo. Me engañó. Jugó con mi buena voluntad para acercarse a mí. Su intención no era la que tú crees. No vivimos en un estúpido cuento.-Me giré de nuevo adentrándome en el dormitorio, resuelta. Ella me siguió y Byakko lo hizo también los la mirada. Parecía el más intrigado de todos.

-Pues debería de interesaros. Solo tenéis que fijaros durante unos segundos en como os mira.-Sonreí llena de ironía a la vez que negaba con el rostro.-Está enamorado de vos. Estoy totalmente convencida de ello.

-Ibbya, basta.-Detuve a todas esas hipótesis que acabarían por volverme loca. Era la primera vez que me arrepentía verdaderamente de contarle a la joven de ojos verdes, un secreto como aquel. Tenía que haberme guardado todo lo sucedido con Sabo con mucho más ahínco.-Ya no importa. Nada de eso es trascendental. Aunque hagamos un juicio y alegue que no lo hizo porque "estaba enamorado de mí",-gestualicé las comillas,-el pueblo querrá su cabeza en una bandeja por el simple hecho de haberlo intentado. Por asuntos menores hemos enviado a personas a la orca.-Ella suspiró.-No hay otra opción.

-Sí que la hay.-Me contradijo. Alcé las cejas desconcertada.-Liberadle.

-¿Y mostrarme débil delante de los míos?-Inquirí incrédula. Era absurdo hacer algo así.

-No seáis orgullosa. Nadie os creerá débil si mostráis piedad. Por una vez, consideradlo.-La vi morderse el labio. Imaginaba que estaba pensando que se había pasado de la raya al reprenderme como si fuera una niña cuando normalmente era al revés.

Hasta que al final, tras soltar un lento suspiro, negué.

-La sentencia es esa. Ya está todo acordado. No habrá marcha atrás. Además, sé perfectamente que él no me pedirá piedad.-Confirmé haciéndola suspirar rendida.

-Y perderéis a alguien por el que sentís un enorme vínculo sólo por vanidad.-Susurró la morena desviando sus ojos unos segundos hacia Bran que dormía pacíficamente en su cuna.-Podéis decir lo queráis mi señora pero sé que en realidad es el único hombre por el que habéis sentido algo tan fuerte como eso que estaréis notando en estos instantes en vuestro corazón. Si no, ¿por qué os estáis escondiendo aquí?

Agaché el rostro compungida al oírla. Ella tenía toda la razón del mundo. Lo único que hacía era engañarme a mí misma una y otra vez. Aun así, seguí en mis trece.

-La decisión es…irrevocable.-Clavé mis ojos en ella con firmeza.-Puedes retirarte.

El día en el que la sentencia iba a cumplirse, llovía a mares. Se haría en la más estricta intimidad. Tampoco era necesario asustar al pueblo con cualquier asunto que tuviese que ver con extranjero de Menithez. Así que en aquel bonito jardín en medio de un patio rodeado de columnas, mis hombres y todas las personas de mi más rigurosa confianza se hallaban de pie alrededor de una plataforma de madera. A mi lado Zoro custodiaba la espada con la que se llevaban a cabo las ejecuciones y los sacrificios. Al otro, Ibbya me observaba de reojo de vez en cuando con el rostro lleno de dudas. Ella creía que esa era la peor de todas las opciones posibles. Y en el fondo, yo también lo pensaba. Respiré hondo. Tenía que tranquilizarme.

En ese momento, al fondo, en medio del silencio las puertas se abrieron de par en par. Por ellas, Sabo avanzaba descalzo con la ropa sucia y raída acompañado por el jefe de los guardias de Inzia y por Roy quién parecía el único satisfecho con aquella opción, a pesar de todas las discusiones que seguramente habría tenido con Ibbya en los últimos días. Una vez que llegaron a la plataforma de madera, encadenaron a Sabo obligándole a ponerse de rodillas.

Se me encogió el corazón cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Serios y convencidos. Una parte de mí quiso que luchase por su vida. Que me pidiese perdón. Sin embargo, sabía que él no haría algo así. Cumpliría con su destino sin poner objeción. Pero… ¿por qué lo hacía?, ¿por qué no había dicho nada? ¿Por qué no se había resistido lo más mínimo a esa condena?

Cuando Roy asintió indicándome que todo estaba listo, me volví hacia Zoro quién me tendió la espada. Dirigí mis ojos por última vez hacia Ibbya. Ella negó pero yo, tenía que cumplir con lo acordado. Di la vuelta sobre mis pies y avancé hacia el lugar de la ejecución lentamente. La lluvia comenzó a caer por mi piel. Por mi pelo. Empapando mis ropas. Corriendo las pinturas doradas de mis mejillas y mis labios. Empuñé la espada con fuerza una vez llegué justo a su lado. Él no alzó ni un solo segundo la vista hacia mí. Algo que agradecí enormemente.

-Hoy cumpliréis la condena impuesta por el crimen cometido.-Alcé la voz entre las gotas de agua y el silencio del lugar.-La traición debe pagarse con la muerte. El cielo truena implorando vuestro espíritu Sabo D. Monkey. Es el sino de los Dioses que derraméis vuestra sangre sobre esta tierra.-Acabé soltando un largo suspiro. A pesar de toda esa endereza y decisión, me dolía el corazón a horrores.- ¿Tenéis algo que decir antes de que se lleve a cabo la sentencia?

Y fue justo, en ese preciso instante, cuando elevó el rostro clavando sus esferas grises en mí. Sonreía. De esa forma tan misteriosa e interesante. Entrecerré los ojos. Me mordí el labio.

-Os amo.-Nada más escucharle, mis esferas verdes se abrieron de par en par. Noté un fuerte vuelco en el pecho. Contuve el aliento. Oí a la gente allí reunida, comenzar a cuchichear y soltar algún que otro aspaviento asombrado.-Y si es un delito amaros, matadme. He regresado solo con el único fin de deciros eso antes de volver para siempre a unas tierras que al parecer,-bromeó,-nunca más volveré a pisar.-Su sonrisa divertida me desconcertaba a cada paso.-Aunque me temo que hoy en día tengo un título mejor que entonces. Soy el Comandante de la Guardia Real de Assiah, mi señora, si me matáis, no solo mis hermanos sino que también, el reino más importante, rico y liberal de Menithez, vendrá para vengar mí muerte.-Asintió.-No quiero ese destino para vos pero aceptaré vuestros deseos. Y si matarme es vuestra decisión, seré feliz pues esta noche, cenaré con los Dioses.-Agachó de nuevo el rostro esperando el corte limpio sobre el cuello. Pero yo, había aflojado el agarre sobre la empuñadura de la espada tanto que sin querer, la dejé caer sobre el mojado suelo de arenisca. Él alzó de nuevo sus ojos hacia mí, desconcertado. Suspiré. No sabía si aquellos sentimientos que confesaba eran reales o no pero lo que sí era cierto, es que si le asesinaba crearía una guerra entre continentes. Zoro tenía razón. No podía permitirme esa parte. Sobre todo, si había gente como él que creían en mí y podían apoyarme al cruzar el mar.

-No quiero una guerra con tu pueblo.-Hablé al fin.-Sobre todo, si algún día pueden respaldarme contra Isgard. ¿Sería así?-Sabo asintió.-Bien. En ese caso, os liberaré.-El murmullo pareció extenderse un tanto. De reojo vi a Ibbya sonreír de oreja a oreja y a Roy resoplar. Zoro asintió.-Pero, os marchareis de inmediato y no volveréis nunca más a pisar estar tierras. Es una orden.-Me volví sobre mis pies y comencé a caminar hacia el interior del palacio. Tal vez no hubiese sido la mejor decisión de todas pero tenía que salvaguardar, en realidad, todo lo que había conseguido. La vida de mi pueblo, de mis soldados era mucho más valiosa que mi propio orgullo. Y si necesitaba aliados al otro lado del mar, era lo mejor que podía hacer a pesar del enfado que aún sentía...

Finalmente me había terminado saliendo con la mía. Aunque no lo tuve muy claro desde el principio, una parte de mí sabía que ella sería incapaz de ejecutarme. Era cierto, que la vida de su gente estaba por encima de la mía. Si no hubiese sido por mi rango posiblemente a esa hora de la noche ya estaría muerto.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que se me había concedido la libertad, no podía pisar ciertas áreas del palacio. Evidentemente cualquier dependencia fuera de mi pequeño cuchitril cerca de los establos, estaba totalmente prohibida e incluso el salón de celebraciones donde se oía la fiesta, la cena y las risas, y que todas las noches parecía ser abierto para que, quién quisiera de la ciudad fuese de un rango más alto o no, compartiese mesa con todos ellos. Aun así, no iba a desistir en mi intento de reconciliarme con ella. La buscaría en cualquier otro lugar esa misma noche antes de ir a dormir. Antes de marcharme al día siguiente sin falta de ese continente tal y como había ordenado. Pero parecía ser algo completamente imposible. Aquel guardia que me seguía a todas partes parecía tener claro dónde debía estar. Y finalmente, me senté sobre los escalones que conducían hacia ese patio donde habían estado a punto de cortarme el cuello esa mañana. Suspiré rendido. Seguramente me iría de allí con las manos vacías.

-Estaba a vuestro favor.-De repente, oí la voz de una muchacha a mi lado. Alcé mis ojos hacia ella arqueando las cejas desconcertado. Y me topé con una preciosa joven morena de ojos verdes.-Así que, creo que soy la única que se alegra por lo que ha ocurrido esta tarde, supongo.-Se encogió de hombros con sus bonitas manos tras la espalda.

-Me alegra saber que alguien era partidario de mantener mi cabeza sobre mis hombros.-Sonreí divertido. La lluvia, que no había dejado de caer en todo el día, repiqueteaba en las columnas, en los arbustos, en los canalones.

-Aun así, creo que no lo hicisteis bien. Si lo hubieseis contado aquella vez,-hizo una pequeña pausa dramática. La observé terriblemente intrigado,-tal vez ella os hubiese acogido entre sus brazos y no entre sus barrotes.-Rió. Yo la seguí.

-Pensaba que tendría más suerte.-Asentí.

-Habéis tenido la mayor de todas, seguís vivo.

-Sí…supongo que sí…-Volví mis ojos hacia el cielo gris y tormentoso.

-¿Queréis hablar con ella?-Sugirió, de pronto, mi mayor anhelo antes de partir. Di un respingo sobre el asiento regresando mis esferas grises hacia ella cuando la sentí agachada, susurrar su pregunta muy cerca de mi oído.-En media hora irá al salón de reuniones. Encontrad un hueco entre los cambios y aprovechad.-Me sonrió pícaramente y después se marchó por donde había venido. En ese instante, mi guardia personal me dirigió una mirada espeluznante donde fruncía el ceño enfadado y lleno de sospechas. Yo esbocé mi mejor sonrisa inquieta a la vez que le saludaba con la mano alzada.

Efectivamente, media hora después, empleé la oportunidad de un estupendo cambio de guardia para adentrarme en la gigantesca y bonita sala de reuniones. Tenía una mesa redonda en su centro y la habitación estaba decorada con madera labrada. Sin duda era una, maravilla. Justo cuando admiraba el lugar, oí como se abría y se cerraba la puerta de doble hoja.

-Espero que sea realmente importante tengo que darle de comer a Bran, Ibbya…-La oí acercarse al lugar y observé de reojo como caminaba con sus esferas clavadas en el suelo. Llevaba una preciosa falda larga de gasa celeste y una blusa de tirantas de un tono más oscuro de azul. Recogía algo de su pelo suelto en un moño a la altura de la nuca. Estaba…preciosa…

Sentí un fuerte vuelco en el corazón. Tenerla allí, solo para mí, era lo único que había deseado desde que me fui de ese lugar.

-Solo os robaré un par de minutos, mi señora.-Alcé la voz y al unísono ella hizo lo mismo con sus ojos. Arrugó la nariz en cuanto vio la trampa.

-¿Un engaño más?-Cuestionó indignada,-no sé por qué no me sorprende.-Y después se volvió con la firme intención de alejarse de mí. De todo lo que suponía aquella discusión que aún no se había iniciado o de simplemente mirarme a la cara. Pero yo no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir. No otra vez. No sin intentarlo.

-Siento lo que ocurrió entre nosotros.-Hablé de la forma más pausada del mundo reteniéndola antes de que se fuera. Ella detuvo sus pasos. Respiré hondo.-Sé que he tomado muchas…malas decisiones…

-Todos cometemos errores que nos marcan para siempre, ¿no es así?

-Y sin embargo, en mi mente, nunca me alejé de Shaéz aquel día, Neru...-La oí soltar un lento suspiro. Se volvió hacia mí con aquellos preciosos ojos verdes perlados por unas lágrimas que nunca llegó a derramar.-En mi mente, nunca he dejado de protegerte como te prometí. A pesar de todo...

-¿Te arrepientes?

-No.-Negué acercándome unos centímetros a ella.-No me arrepiento,-pero volvió a girarse dándome la espalda,-y aun así,-me aproximé un poco más. Tanto que podría rozar con mis dedos sus hombros si quería hacerlo,-lo hago cada día.

Un breve silencio inundó todos los rincones de aquel bonito salón de reuniones. Solo interrumpido por el crepitar del fuego de la chimenea encendida y la lluvia tocando los cristales de los enormes ventanales.

-¿Por qué?-Se atrevió a susurrar volteándose poco a poco hacia mí. Sin retroceder, cuando me sintió tan cerca de ella. Invadiendo ese espacio vital que siempre había guardado como un tesoro.

Nos miramos a los ojos. Nos dijimos tantas cosas sin hablar que me creí menos cobarde para lanzarme una vez más a ese enorme vacío que había evitado desde que la conocía. Y ahora que Thatch no estaba y que solo nosotros dos éramos dueños de aquella sala, lo hacía todo infinitamente más sencillo.

-Porque nunca he dejado de amarte.-Confesé nervioso e inquieto.-Desde el primer momento en el que te vi, me enamoré de ti como un niño. No pude hacerlo aquella vez porque te quería tanto que no iba a poder soportar no volver a verte nunca más.-Callé, expectante por saber cuál sería su reacción. Ella entrecerró sus labios al escuchar mi declaración. Esta vez había sido auténtica. En privado y en la más estricta intimidad. No lo había hecho solo por salvar mi vida si no porque quería sincerarme con ella a toda costa. Necesitaba que volviese a confiar en mí. Y me pareció, durante unos segundos, que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa presa de mis palabras. Aunque en realidad sólo fue un esbozo producto de mis bastos deseos.

-Es demasiado tarde Sabo...-Me contradijo.-El tiempo y el engaño venció a todo lo que una vez pudiste hacerme sentir.-Parecía dolida y triste.-Y…si ese es el motivo me temo que perdiste una de las batallas más importante de tú vida. Ya no puedes volver atrás. Pretender que te ame de la misma forma, sin remordimientos.-Ella deshizo nuestro contacto visual comenzando a caminar hacia la salida de aquel precioso lugar.

-Y aún con todos ellos.-Alcé la voz de nuevo. Ella se detuvo pero esta vez, no me miró.-He perdido miles de guerras y siempre me he repuesto de todas para seguir luchando. Soy un hombre lo suficientemente fuerte para ello. No tengo miedo. ¿Por qué tu sí...?

-No teníais que haber venido.-Soltó tajante haciendo caso omiso a mis últimas palabras.-Marchaos Sabo de Blarem. Este no es vuestro lugar.

-No voy a irme. Contradeciré vuestra orden si es necesario. Me arriesgaré a volver a esos calabozos.-Respondí tomando por una vez en mi vida, la iniciativa. Ella frenó en seco sus pasos sin girarse hacia mí.-No ahora que me has liberado y tengo la opción de poder demostrarte que lo que digo es cierto.

-Parece que no has comprendido que da igual.-Ella dejó a un lado los formalismos igualmente.-No importa lo que hagas. Nunca te amaré.

-Deja de mentir.-La contradije.-Mírame a los ojos y dímelo.-Sentencié aun sabiendo las posibles repercusiones de mi osadía.-Dime que nunca más volverás a experimentar lo que sé que sentiste aquella tarde en el balcón del palacio de Shaéz al mirarme a los ojos o al rozarte la piel con mis dedos.-La vi empuñar las manos a cada lado y soltar un largo suspiro.-Al decirte lo mucho que me dolía alejarme de ti...-Insistiría por todos los medios. No estaba dejando atrás mis obligaciones por un capricho. Jugarme mi honor y mi nombre por ella era más importante para mí de lo que parecía.

-Me temo...que te has equivocado de mujer...-Susurró con el tono de voz suave y efímero.-Márchate antes de que cambie de idea sobre lo de dejarte libre.-Afirmó. Avanzó hasta llegar a las puertas y salió por ellas sin que yo pudiese poner una objeción más. Fruncí el ceño molesto conmigo mismo. Había perdido esa batalla pero no me rendiría con tanta facilidad.

La noche fue fría y austera en los establos. Y yo, allí tumbado entre la paja, me sentí realmente frustrado. Suspiré sin poder dormir ni un ápice. Necesitaba algún recurso extra para intentar reconciliarme con ella de alguna forma u otra. Si hacia algo realmente importante por su causa, tal vez consiguiera un mínimo voto de confianza. Así que pensé. Di una y un millón de vueltas inventando qué era lo que podía ofrecerle a Nerumi de Isgard que valiese tanto como para que volviese a tener su favor.

Hasta que di con el quid de la cuestión.

Me incorporé rápidamente sobre aquellos rastrojos polvorientos, me asomé a las puertas dándome cuenta de que el guardia que me vigilaba se había quedado profundamente dormido. Así que, con un sigilo sobre humano, salí de allí y avancé por los jardines hasta llegar a los pasillos del palacio. Atravesé los suficientes como para estar a la altura de los que iban hacia las dependencias. Esquivando a un soldado y a otro medio adormilados, conseguí escabullirme hasta la escalera principal que subía a las habitaciones. Allí me escondí entre las esquinas de un par de patrullas. Hasta que finalmente y tras comprobar otras tantas habitaciones, di con la que quería. La de ella. Sonreí orgulloso de mi hazaña. Seguramente nada más descubrirme intentaría matarme con su magia de agua pero correría el riesgo.

La cuestión era, que debía de hacerlo esa noche o nunca porque mañana a primera hora, me sacarían de la ciudad a rastras para que volviese a Menithez. No podía permitirme el lujo de hacerlo sin solucionar mínimamente nuestro conflicto.

Siseé desde detrás de una columna y el guardia que había justo frente a la puerta de Nerumi dirigió sus ojos hacia mi oscuridad.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-Susurró frunciendo el ceño haciéndose el valiente. Amplié mi sonrisa cuando le vi aproximarse hacia donde estaba escondido y cuando le tuve a la distancia adecuada, le hice una llave con los pies y le desarmé. Antes de que pudiera dar la voz de alarma, le propiné un fuerte golpe en la nuca que lo dejó completamente cao sobre el suelo. Con eso estaría dormidito un buen rato. Me asomé un tanto al pasillo y cuando vi, que no había nadie, avancé a hurtadillas, agarré el pomo de la puerta y la abrí para cerrarla tras de mí a toda velocidad.

Colarse en las salas de ese palacio era un juego de niños. Sobre todo después de una fiesta como la que habían tenido aquella noche.

La oscuridad de la habitación me envolvió por completo. Por el balcón entre abierto, entraba un poco de aire fresco seguido de un fuerte olor a humedad y a lluvia. El incienso apagado había dejado además, el olor a vainilla en el ambiente. Era hipnotizante. Di un par de pasos acercándome a la enorme cama en la que Nerumi dormía pacíficamente. Me agaché justo frente a ella y apoyé los codos sobre el colchón y el mentón sobre mis manos. Sonreí maravillado al contemplarla sintiendo de nuevo, un fuerte vuelco en el corazón. A pesar de que nunca podría casarme o tener hijos, jamás dejaría de soñar con ella y con esa vida que no tendría a su lado. Suspiré rindiéndome ante todo lo que me hacía sentir aquella mujer y que ninguna otra había conseguido. Siempre sería el amor de mi vida…

Y entonces, oí de pronto en medio del silencio, el movimiento de alguien entre las sábanas y un pequeño balbuceo. Alcé mis ojos por encima de Nerumi dándome de frente con una pequeña cunita. Me puse de pie y rodeé la cama dándome cuenta de que Byakko no estaba por allí. Lentamente me acerqué al lugar de donde provenían esos graciosos ruiditos y cuando tuve delante al pequeño Bran, sonreí enormemente.

Él me miró intrigado. Estaba muy despierto. Así que le hice un pequeño mohín simpático y él pareció responderme con una sonrisa y un pataleo divertido. Seguí con uno más y entonces soltó una pequeña carcajada. Y en ese momento, noté como un fuerte choque que me echaba hacia atrás hasta pegarme contra la pared. Agarré el lazo de agua que había empezado a ahogarme. Prendí levemente mis manos y empecé a evaporarla a duras penas evitando que al menos, me rompiese el cuello o me dejase sin respiración definitivamente.

-¡Aléjate de mi hijo!-Nerumi alzó la voz imponente. Vi como fruncía el ceño entre la oscuridad de pie sobre la cama.

-Tranquila…-Susurré a duras penas por la falta de aire.-No quiero…haceros daño…-Alcé las manos en son de paz aun a riesgo de dejar de respirar. Ella apretó un poco más el agarré sobre mi cuello al unir un tanto sus dedos con el pulgar.

-¡¿Quién sois?!-Esa pregunta me llamó la atención. Al parecer estaba lo suficientemente oscuro como para que ella no me hubiese reconocido. Soltó un poco la sujeción para que pudiese contestar.

-Soy Sabo…-Susurré. Y nada más oír mi nombre, chistó con la lengua deshaciendo su magia. El suelo me recibió con un fuerte golpe en la espalda. Tosí.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí…?-Cuestionó incrédula poniéndose delante de la cuna de su bebé.

-Me he colado sin permiso.-Confirmé mi travesura una vez me puse de pie un poco más recuperado.

-Iros inmediatamente o llamaré a los guardias.-Alzó de nuevo su mano contra mí y aun sin hacer nada, di un pequeño respigo sobre mí mismo asustado. Elevé mis dedos, una vez más, en son de paz.

-Tengo un asunto urgente que tratar con vos, si pudierais darme una audiencia esta noche…-Nerumi arqueó una de sus cejas extrañada, desconcertada. Con una expresión de evidente incomprensión. Me miraba como si estuviese chiflado.

-¿Sabéis qué hora es? ¿Qué pretendéis exactamente?-Sonreí respirando hondo.

-Quiero haceros una proposición.-Ella descendió su mano pero alzó ambas dos en señal de incredulidad. Negó.

-Pues no es el momento. Ni el lugar. Ni la hora. Ni sois la persona indicada para proponerme nada.-La vi con las mejillas encendidas unos leves segundos. Parecía que se estaba relajando como si nunca hubiese ocurrido nada grave entre nosotros.

-No se trata de nada inapropiado.

-¡Vaya menos mal! Viniendo de vos no sé qué debo esperar. Pero me quedo más tranquila.-Ironizó para después señalar la puerta.-Me dan igual vuestras proposiciones. Salid de aquí de inmediato.

-Esperad…-Intenté detener su orden.

-No hay esperas. No quiero correr el riesgo de que intentéis asesinarme o algo similar.

-No quiero asesinarte.-Resoplé rendido. De pronto, sin saber por qué, lancé un suspiro cansado a la vez que dejaba de usar tantos formalismos.-Quiero que escuches lo que tengo que decirte.-Ella iba a hablar pero la interrumpí antes de que empezara.-Sé qué queréis preparar a vuestros hombres para cruzar el mar antes de que pase más tiempo del necesario, ¿cierto?-Nerumi guardó silencio aunque asintió seria e impasible.-Pues bien, conozco al mejor constructor de barcos de todo Menithez.-Dije ampliando mi sonrisa cuando la vi esbozar cierta intriga con la mirada. Era el momento de vender mi idea.-Y estáis de suerte porque venía en el mismo barco que yo el día que llegué a Inzia. Iba a comprar materiales para construir un par de naves a un comerciante de Zirc. Así que en estos instantes, está justo allí, en el puerto más cercano a la ciudad. Su nombre es Franky.

-¿Franky?-Cuestionó al fin.-No he oído hablar de él.

-Porque no es de este continente.-Insistí.-Si queréis la flota más rápida, resistente y segura del mundo para atravesar el océano, él puede construirla en un tiempo que os sorprenderá. Y yo…podría llevaros hasta él si me lo permitís.

-Así que habéis burlado a la guardia, os habéis colado en mi dormitorio a altas horas de la noche solo para que confíe en que me llevaréis a ver al mejor constructor de barcos del mundo, ¿mañana? Vos y yo viajando en soledad.-Afirmó irónicamente.-Aun a riesgo de que intentéis matarme de nuevo.-Asintió y yo la seguí sonriendo ampliamente.-Estáis completamente loco si pensáis que os seguiré. No voy a pisar ningún lugar que tenga que ver con vos.-La vi girarse con la intención de abrir la puerta y de llamar a los guardias para que me devolviesen a las cuadras.

-Esperad, esperad…-Insistí. Ella volvió a mirarme exhausta.-El Capitán Zoro podría venir con nosotros. Será solo una visita. Y si os estoy engañando podéis cortarme el cuello definitivamente, con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo. ¿Qué os parece esa oferta?

-Nunca dejaréis de insistir o de hablar.-Resopló. Después negó aunque tras pensárselo unos segundos en los que el sueño parecía vencerla, finalmente accedió a mi descabellada idea.-Esta bien. De acuerdo. Partiremos mañana. Y ahora, largaos.

Asentí con el rostro realmente feliz. Avancé por la habitación y justo en el instante en el que pasé por su lado, me detuve en seco. Necesitaba abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas. Quería hacerlo desde que la había visto hacia un par de semanas. Ella dirigió sus ojos hacia mí realmente nerviosa. Pude intuirlo por la forma en la que respiraba. La miré. Sonreí.

-¿Puedo hacerlo?-Pregunté con todo el descaro del mundo.

-Sabes que no…-Me contestó ella firme y seria. Suspiré y aun así, me arriesgue con todas las consecuencias. La agarré del brazo sin su permiso. Ella siguió cada uno de mis movimientos con sus ojos verdes pero no dijo nada. No rehusó. Ni se alejó de mí.

Me coloqué justo delante y, al rozarle la piel con las yemas de los dedos, sentí como se le ponían los vellos de punta.

-Sabo…por favor…-Negó. Pero yo quise ir más allá. Mis manos subieron por sus hombros hasta palpar su cuello y luego fundirse con sus mejillas. Nos miramos a los ojos. Percibí como a ella se le perlaban un poquito. El corazón me latía a toda velocidad.

-Siento lo de Thatch…enormemente…-Ella se mordió el labio. Agarró mis muñecas para que frenara el contacto pero aun así, no pudo detener el beso que deposité sobre su frente.

-No…no lo sientes ni un ápice…Lo sé…-La oí susurrar. Abrí los ojos tras el beso. Sonreí aún más. Me agaché y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Hundí mi frente sobre su hombro. La escuché suspirar en mi oído dejándose llevar por completo.

-Gracias por perdonarme la vida…-Murmuré.

-No podía hacerlo…Me habría partido el corazón…-Confesó.


	38. Chapter 38

_Capítulo 38_

Llevaba días viajando cuando llegué a aquella enorme y apestosa ciudad. Al parecer las guerras aún no habían tocado ese punto. Aunque no era de extrañar. Caztán era el culo del mundo y del continente de Tardith. Imaginaba que Nerumi de Isgard prefería enviar a su ejército a luchar o a entablar la paz con el resto de zonas con menor poder antes de llegar a esa parte de la tierra. Incluso la mujer más libre y poderosa del mundo, no iba a poder ser capaz de controlarlo todo. Sonreí irónico ante esa idea.

Nada más cruzar las puertas de la ciudad y adentrarme entre sus callejuelas llenas de comercios, me bajé del caballo. Tiré de sus riendas y le compré a una mujer mayor y arrugada algo de pan y un poco de queso. Rellené mi petate de vino y entonces, cuando di la penúltima moneda al hombre que esperaba expectante con la mano abierta me di cuenta, de que me estaba quedando por completo sin fondos.

Suspiré a regañadientes y a pesar de que regateé un poco el precio del vino, al final no me quedó lo suficiente como pagar un buen almuerzo o una taberna decente para pasar la noche. Así que, dejé al animal en el establo que pude pagar con lo último que me quedaba, salvó un par de monedas, y avancé por las calles investigando a conciencia posibles formas de ganar dinero con la mayor presteza del mundo. Me encontré con carteles, con solicitudes, pero ninguna de esas estúpidas opciones me convencía. No iba a ponerme a trabajar como si fuera un burro solo para conseguir unas pocas monedas y un alojamiento. Si quería seguir con mi viaje, necesitaba mucho más oro.

Entonces tuve un gran golpe de suerte. Justo en ese momento, me topé con una pequeña trifulca en un pasadizo con poca luz.

-Tienes que devolverme todo el dinero maldito bastardo.-Vi como el hombre que amenazaba a otro que tenía toda la cara ensangrentada, le propinaba un nuevo puñetazo. Arqueé las cejas intrigado por saber de qué iba todo aquello. Así que me agazapé sobre la pared apoyando la espalda en ella, me crucé de brazos y escuché.

-Disculpadme. Por favor señor….debéis disculparme…intenté recuperarlo ayer en los círculos pero lo perdí todo…

-¡Eso llevas diciendo desde hace una maldita semana!-Le dio un golpe más porque pude oír gemir de dolor al otro. Me encogí un tanto con el porrazo. Ese tipo era realmente duro. Volví a asomarme sutilmente.

-Pero esperad…esperad…-El pobre que estaba tirado sobre la acera alzó su mano lentamente. Parecía estar moribundo.-Está noche…participa ella…podría…apostar lo que me queda para dároslo…-Ese pequeño detalle me llamó realmente la atención. Al parecer había sitios en los que se apostaba dinero por algo. Eso sí que sonaba interesante y rápido.-Ella…siempre…gana…

-Da igual viejo.-Siguió el otro al que no parecería convencerle tan fácilmente.-Yo puedo apostar por ella y ganar lo que me debéis con tan solo un chasquido. Así que, después de esa información, ya no me servís de nada.-Sonrió con malicia sacando su puñal. El hombre pidió clemencia y piedad pero el otro no se la concedió. Le clavó el filo en el pecho y el anciano dejó de respirar. Me encogí de hombros, suspiré.

Y entonces, me aparté de la escena ocultándome rápidamente hasta que el tipo amenazante salió del callejón. En ese momento, comencé a seguirle discretamente a una distancia prudencial sin perderle de vista. Estaba seguro de que llevaría a ese lugar donde se realizaban apuestas. Al final, Caztán iba a gustarme más de lo que había imaginado al principio.

Cuando llegamos a los suburbios y a las casas más pobres, nos adentramos por unos pasadizos llenos de telas de colores raídas hasta que llegamos de pronto y sin previo aviso como si hubiese salido de la nada, a una gigantesca plaza con un enorme coliseo justo enfrente. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ante tamaña monstruosa construcción. Era simplemente impresionante. Y lo mejor era que parecía que se estaba disputando algo en su interior porque podía oír a la gente gritar emocionada.

Me fijé en lo que ocurría a mí alrededor y me di cuenta de que parecía haber personas de todo tipo y condición; desde ricos hasta nobles, excéntricos y otros muchos que se asemejaban a comerciantes, caza recompensas o tratantes de esclavos. Avancé entre todos ellos hasta dar con unas fuertes e imponentes rejas de hierro que permitían la entrada al coliseo. Oí de fondo el choque del metal. Al parecer, allí dentro se libraban batallas. Unos vivían y otros morían. Era realmente interesante. Así que, sin pensármelo dos veces y con la adrenalina subiéndome por todo el cuerpo me adentré en él. Pero antes, saqué mi pequeña bolsita marrón donde guardaba mi "medicina", me llevé una de las hojas verdes que me quedaban a los labios, la mastiqué y me la tragué. Eso sin duda, aumentaría la emoción que recorría todo mi cuerpo.

Caminé ávido por entre los pasillos hasta que di con un gran mostrador lleno de personas. Parecía que allí era el lugar donde se hacían las apuestas. Sonreí dando un par de pequeños saltitos intentando ver por encima de los hombros, las listas de los más aclamados. Hasta que un señor, me dirigió una mirada llena de enfado por molestarle. Antes de marcharse le oí decir aquello de "que falta de modales" y yo le hice un divertido mohín con la cara como si fuese un niño en cuanto me dio la espalda. Reí. Me coloqué los dedos sobre el cinto que llevaba por encima de la casaca volviéndome sobre mis pies.

-Disculpe señor.-Un hombre gordo y maloliente me llamó desde detrás de la mesa.- ¿Desea apostar o se quedará todo el día riéndose como si fuera estúpido?

-¿Cómo se juega, buen hombre?-Apoyé mis codos sobre la fría piedra acercándome un tanto a él con el rostro lleno de curiosidad. Sonreí entusiasmado.

-Con un par de monedas, como mínimo, puede optar al luchador que prefiera de esta lista.-Me mostró un largo pergamino con números. Arrugué el ceño desconcertado.

-¿Números?-Me acerqué al papel tanto que le di levemente con la punta de la nariz. No sabía si lo que veía era cierto o ya me estaba haciendo efecto mi estupenda medicina.-Está lista es obviamente ridícula.

-Si gana,-el hombre eludió mi pregunta y supuse que no le extrañaba ni ápice mi raro comportamiento. Sin duda estaba acostumbrado a ver todo tipo de locos por allí,-se llevará lo suyo más todo lo que los demás jugadores hallan apostado en contra de su luchador.-Eso sonaba realmente interesante. Guié una mano al mentón para apoyarme sobre ella.

-¿Y quién es el mejor luchador?-Moví los labios y la nariz al mismo tiempo de un lado a otro. El corredor de apuestas suspiró.

-La número Tres.-Por un momento negué aturdido y contrariado. ¿Había escuchado mal? Era imposible que estuviese entendiendo bien lo que decía ese señor.

-Perdone, ¿ha dicho "la"? ¿Una mujer es la mejor de este coliseo?-¿En qué casa de muñecas me había metido para sacar dinero? Si me quedaba allí estaba claro que conseguiría más bien poco.

-Así es. Tres es nuestra mejor luchadora. Desde que llegó no ha sido derrotada por nada ni por nadie. Pero, en su última pelea sufrió una herida bastante fea así que, está tarde las apuestas corren en su contra. Muchos creen que no podrá batirse con tanta agilidad y que por fin, perderá.-Era una historia realmente seductora. Sin querer me había quedado engatusando escuchándola sin dejar de mirar la extraña forma del pelo que tenía el hombre con los ojos entrecerrado.-En definitiva, ¿apostará o no?-De pronto, lanzó un gruñido y yo di un botecito sobre mí mismo saliendo del trance.

-¿Habría alguna posibilidad de verla antes? No quiero arruinarme. Solo me quedan dos monedas de oro y tres míseras de cobre.-Le mostré el saquito prácticamente vacío haciéndolo sonar. El corredor resopló lleno de fastidio. Parecía que se estaba empezando a cansar de mi espectáculo.

-Hay una demostración en media hora. Un entrenamiento antes de la batalla.-Asintió.-Puedes echar un vistazo y luego volver. Estoy seguro,-sonrió lleno de ironía,-que uno de mis compañeros estará deseando atenderte.

-De acuerdo señor,-le hice una pequeña reverencia,-gracias por la información. ¿Puedo llevarme una lista?-Comencé a registrar inconscientemente en todos los papeles que tenía por allí.

-¡Por los Dioses lléveselas todas!-Gruñó.

¿Sabes de esos recuerdos que te vienen a la cabeza en determinados momentos de tu vida y no sabes cómo debes lidiar con ellos? Esos que pueden llegar a atormentarte, a no dejarte conciliar el sueño entre las sábanas o que te impiden volver a mostrar una tenue sonrisa hasta al tendero que te regala una pieza de fruta más…Pues esos eran los únicos recuerdos que afloraban en mi cabeza en aquellos instantes. Esos que me torturaban día tras día, noche tras noche. Y que no tenían intención de parar.

¿Nombre? El nombre era algo nimio, que carecía de importancia, que no servía para absolutamente nada en esa mierda de mundo en el que todo lo que habita en él estaba dividido en dos categorías: los humanos y los esclavos. Y, aunque el nombre que se me dio al nacer lo recordaba a la perfección, ya no me sentía esa persona. Ya no era la misma y nunca volvería a serlo después de todo lo que había ocurrido. Después de que el barco se hundiera, después de perdernos en la inmensidad del mundo sin que nadie nos buscase. Imaginaba que nuestro padre les había dicho a Ai y a Kid que habíamos muerto con tal de no mover un solo dedo por nosotros. Siempre supe que no nos amaba lo más mínimo a ninguno de los cuatro. Aunque parecía que por Ai había tenido en cierto modo, algún tipo de debilidad o predilección. Supuse que era por ser la mayor.

Allí, en aquel agujero sucio y lleno de miseria, me llamaban Tres. Como el número. Y lo hacían por el tatuaje de esa cifra que albergaba en el centro de mi preciosa, dulce y adorable marca de esclava que me ocupaba prácticamente todo el brazo, desde el hombro hasta el codo.

Esa tarde, antes del anochecer, iba a volver al coliseo a debatirme entre la vida y la muerte. Para mi desgracia, la herida de mi último combate sanó rápido, pues casi me sacaron las tripas con aquel monstruoso corte en el vientre. Por suerte, logré deslizarme entre sus piernas y atravesarle la cabeza de abajo arriba con la lanza antes de que terminara con su trabajo. Ese día fue complicado y cada vez lo era más. Estaba empezando a batirme contra adversarios más y más fuertes. Más rápidos. Las opciones para mi destino eran claras; o querían asesinarme o dar un buen espectáculo. Pero siempre salía victoriosa. Jamás entendí por qué los Dioses me odiaban tanto como para no matarme de una vez y alargar mi sufrimiento.

-Tres.-Oí, de repente, desde la otra parte de los barrotes. Alcé el rostro ya que en ese instante me miraba el brazo donde sujetaba una de las pesas que había en mi "habitación". Si es que ese cubículo podía llamarse de aquella forma. Vi a mi dueño fruncir ligeramente el ceño disgustado.-Deja de hacer esfuerzos, esta tarde te toca salir.

-Lo sé, amo Ceasar.-Sonrió ampliamente e hizo gestos hacia alguien. Al segundo apareció una de las esclavas que tenía como sirvientas con una bandeja con comida entre los dedos. La pasó por la ranura que había bajo los barrotes. Arqueé una ceja.

-Tienes que estar fuerte para hoy, el combate es muy importante y las apuestas van en tu contra desde que te hiciste esa herida, niña.-Ensanchó la sonrisa.-Además, supongo que no querrás que le pase nada malo a tu hermano, ¿cierto?

-¡No!-Me levanté airada de mi asiento, con el pánico impregnado en el rostro.-No,-negué agobiada. Agarré los barrotes que me separaban del exterior.-Ganaré. Lo juro. Ganaré este combate.-Él asintió y se marchó. Yo me agaché a coger la bandeja e ir de vuelta al catre para sentarme.-Aoi…-Susurré con las lágrimas pugnando por salir de mi rostro.-Aguanta un poco más…

Me mordí el labio y entonces todos esos trágicos recuerdos me vinieron a la mente. No solo no sabía dónde estaba mi hermano sino que tampoco tenía idea alguna de cómo se encontraba o de si realmente podía hacer algo por él. Desde que llegue a ese lugar no me habían dejado verlo ni siquiera unos segundos. Y creo, que eso era lo peor de todo. La incertidumbre. La ausencia. No saber.

Suspiré agobiada intentando comer algo de lo que había en aquella bandeja. Pero, como tantas otras veces tenía el estómago terriblemente cerrado…

El ambiente no podía ser más divertido. El lugar vibraba. La gente gritaba, vitoreaba y aplaudía a los guerreros que iban saliendo desde el interior del coliseo, subiendo algunas escaleras. No llevaban armas con filo solo las indispensables para entrenar. Yo me había sentado más o menos por el centro de las gradas. Ni demasiado arriba ni muy abajo. No quería perderme las caras de mis posibles luchadores y tampoco deseaba que manchasen mi ropa de viaje de sangre, más tarde. Así que estaba en una posición espléndida. Cuando me vi ubicado, saqué la lista y comencé a intentar esbozar un mínimo de interés en cada uno de los que peleaban en el círculo. Parecían buenos. Aunque no todos. A muchos les faltaba agilidad. A otros decisión y lo de defenderse, algunos, no lo tenían demasiado claro. Fruncí en ceño esbozando una mueca de dolor cuando vi a uno de los esclavos, el más grandote, darle un golpe con el escudo de madera tan fuerte a otro que posiblemente le habría partido el cuello.

-Ese es el número Seis.-Marqué con una cruz su nombre.-Es bueno.-Taché el número Diez con una sonrisa de circunstancia.

-Lo es.-Corroboró de pronto un hombre que tenía al lado.-Esta tarde se enfrentará a Tres. Estoy convencido de que al fin hemos encontrado a alguien que gane a esa mujer.-Rió aplaudiendo emocionado. Asentí con una sonrisa en los labios.- ¡Por cierto ahí está!-Señaló hacia el círculo.

No le hacía falta presentación. Toda la gente que había allí se volvió loca de entusiasmo y energía. Los gritos, los aplausos eran ensordecedores.

Y entonces, justo en ese momento, descendí mis ojos hacia ella. Y la vi. Allí. Tan nítida que parecía lo más real del mundo. Esa mujer. Una vez más. Esa joven de ojos verdes y pelo negro como la más oscura de las noches. Esa chica que había visto la misma noche que había despertado. Alzaba su espada victoriosa girando sobre sus pies hasta que, dio conmigo. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Fijos y precisos. Sentí como se me estremecía el corazón. Abrí mis esferas de par en par. Arrugué el papel entre mis dedos. Sentí un hilo de sangre recorrer, de repente, la comisura de mis labios.

La vi sonreírme. Noté una fuerte punzada en el pecho.

Hasta que al final, parpadeé un par de veces y me di cuenta de que esa joven ya no tenía el pelo oscuro sino rojo como la sangre. Se había volteado dispuesta a enfrentarse a sus enemigos. Y yo, noté como las pulsaciones arrítmicas de mi corazón regresaban a la calma. Agaché el rostro intentando recuperar el aliento. Me llevé el dorso de la mano a los labios para apartarme la sangre. Definitivamente tenía que dejar de tomarme aquello que Alvida me había dado para el dolor. Tosí y me recompuse enseguida.

Sonreí observando nervioso a mí alrededor por si alguien se había percatado de mi pequeño shock pero todos parecían demasiado extasiados con la joven que había salido al ring como para fijarse en mí. Ese detalle me tranquilizó más.

La joven comenzó con su particular espectáculo. Se enfrentó a unos y a otros dando estocadas con la espada, esquivando cada golpe con el escudo o deslizándose entre ellos. Había dejado cao en menos de diez minutos, a más de cuatro contrincantes. El público estaba exaltado. Y sin saber por qué, yo no podía dejar de fijarme en ella. Analizaba cada movimiento que realizaba dándome cuenta de lo exquisito que había sido su entrenamiento. Era sin duda una guerrera singular, la mejor que había visto en mi vida o que al menos, recordase ahora. Hasta que, al final, se topó con el grandote. Ella se colocó en posición de ataque y él rugió casi como si fuera un animal. Abrí mis ojos sorprendido y espantado a la vez. Por inercia me eché hacia atrás un poquito. Ese no era un hombre cualquiera. Era una bestia. Y ella era diminuta y frágil frente e él. Sin embargo, se lanzó sin dudar al ataque.

Los dos primeros golpes los esquivó prácticamente deslizándose entre sus piernas y el tercero lo paró con el escudo mientras hacía fuerza a la vez con los brazos y las piernas. Esa chica era alucinante. Incluso fue capaz, en esa posición, de echarle un poco hacia atrás, rodar sobre el suelo, ponerse de pie y dar un salto para golpearlo con la espada que, a pesar de no tener filo, le dio un fuerte impacto a la altura del costado izquierdo mandándolo a volar casi a las afueras del ring. La gente se levantó de sus asientos eufórica.

-Guau…-Susurré impresionado asintiendo a las habilidades de aquella joven esclava.

Sin embargo, de pronto, la muchacha se llevó una mano al estómago, parecía que algo no iba bien. Arrugué la nariz y entrecerré los ojos intentando saber qué pasaba. En ese momento, el hombre gigantesco se levantó y avanzó hacia ella a toda velocidad con sus grandes zancadas. Sentí que el coliseo temblaba a cada paso que daba. Reí para mí mismo a sabiendas de que estaba exagerando.

Y entonces, alzó su espada contra ella, la vi defenderse con soltura pero dio un pequeño traspié. Chisté desengañado negando a la vez. La joven intentó darle otra punzada pero él le dio un par de golpes más dejándola caer contra el suelo. Llena de unas contusiones y otros rasguños un tanto feos. Los espectadores exclamaron un largo "oh". Arqueé las cejas resignado. Suspiré desilusionado con el resultado. Estaba claro que iba a perder contra esa monstruosidad. Me encogí de hombros y alcé mi mano hacia su nombre para tacharlo de la lista pero de pronto, la gente empezó a entusiasmarse de nuevo. Levanté la vista hacia ella y vi que, después de esos porrazos, volvía a levantarse.

-¿Qué diablos le pasa en la cabeza?-Murmuré para mí.- ¿Acaso quiere morir…?

Una vez de pie, ella se abalanzó lanzando un enorme grito lleno de furia. Le dio un par de topetazos al grandullón entre el escudo y la espada, que volvieron a acorralarlo entre estar dentro o fuera del círculo. El enfrentamiento estaba más interesante que nunca para mi gusto. Él regresó al ataque. Ella volvió a esquivar. Y en un rápido movimiento le dio con la empuñadura de la espada en una de las rodillas dejándole caer. Parecía estar a punto de sacarlo fuera pero entonces, mientras recuperaba el aliento, el guerrero le agarró con su mano uno de los tobillos y con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, la echó del ring.

La joven esclava Tres había perdido.

La gente aplaudió y gritó levantándose de sus asientos. Se notaba que nunca la habían visto desfallecer así que estaban realmente atónitos e impresionados. Pero yo, me eché hacia atrás en el asiento, me crucé de brazos y me llevé una mano al mentón para rascarme un poco la barba a la vez que pensaba. A pesar de perder, había visto o más bien mi mente se había dado cuenta, de que esa chica era tremendamente especial. Se notaba que luchaba por un asunto importante. Como si quisiera proteger algo más que su propia vida. La ayudaron a incorporarse pero ella rehusó. Enfadada se fue hacia el interior del coliseo cojeando. De todos modos, no importaba que no hubiese salido victoriosa al fin y al cabo, solo era un entrenamiento.

Así que me encogí de hombros y rápidamente, mientras los demás vitoreaban la hazaña del luchador del día, me levanté decidido y fui a hacer mi apuesta.

-¡¿Otra vez usted aquí?!-El corredor me observó con el ceño fruncido. Realmente había llegado a fastidiarle mi anterior presentación.

-Así es.-Coloqué mi saco "lleno" de monedas sobre la mesa de piedra.-Quiero apostar todo mi dinero a en contra de ese grandullón.-Sonreí entusiasmado con mi fabulosa idea. El hombre abrió sus ojos de par en par completamente alucinado.

-¿Sabe que todas las apuestas están a su favor?-Sacó un papel para hacer el trámite.

-Lo sé. Pero creo que esa chica le vencerá.-Le enseñé su nombre rodeado en mi lista. Lo señalé algunas veces. Él frunció los labios, disgustado.

-Está completamente loco. Esa joven está mal herida y no podrá con él de ninguna de las maneras. Tres no vencerá esta tarde.-Me miró como si estuviese chiflado.

-En cuanto su espada corte de verdad,-sonreí emocionado,-ya veremos…

Así que, excitado por mi genial y atípica idea, caminé entre las celdas que componían la parte más baja del coliseo. No sabía si se podía estar allí o no pero yo me había colado como si tal cosa y nadie me había frenado así que continúe. Quería ver a esa chica un poco más cerca y a ese grandullón también. Analizaría mis posibilidades para ver cuál sería el resultado. Si todo me salía bien esa noche dormiría con una compañía fabulosa. Me froté las palmas de las manos, nervioso, pensando en esa idea.

Hasta que, después de un rato dando vueltas intentando orientarme a mí mismo con aquel horrible plano que me había dibujado mi querido amigo el corredor de apuestas, me di de frente con la celda de la joven. Pude divisarla entre la oscuridad vendarse un poco el tobillo. Me acerqué resuelto a las rejas y la analicé de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué estás mirando?-Su voz sonó ruda y distante, pero con un toque femenino.- ¿Has venido a tirarle cacahuetes al mono de feria?-Inquirió echándose sobre su cama. En ningún momento alzó la vista para mirarme. Se recostó con una mano sobre el abdomen y la otra en la frente.

-¿Era obligatorio eso de traer algo para picar?-Sonreí de medio lado.-Mi gran amigo no me lo ha indicado en las instrucciones.-Me miré los bolsillos por si llevaba algo de comer encima pero me di cuenta de que no tenía nada de nada. La oí chistar. Alcé de nuevo mis ojos hacia ella. Entrelacé mis brazos con los barrotes. Crucé mis pies.

-Eres tan original.-Su postura no cambió un ápice.-Mira, estoy llorando de la risa y todo, qué buen chiste. Ahora largo, no tengo ganas de oír gilipolleces de ricachones como tú.-Su respuesta me hizo reír. No solo sabía dar buenos golpes con la espada.

-Si fuera un ricachón, estaría bebiendo, comiendo y haciendo el amor con bellas mujeres y no aquí en este hoyo lleno de esclavos y de mierda. Pero por desgracia, tengo que seguir con mi viaje así que no he tenido más remedio que venir a este lugar. Aunque si llego a saber antes que es un buen cobijo para los ricachones, me habría planteado robarle a unos cuantos. ¿Sabes? Es una buena idea. Creo que lo haré antes de irme.-Esbocé mi monólogo, sin dejar de sonreír. El silencio se alzó unos segundos entre los dos hasta que volví a romperlo.-Era reticente a esto de las apuestas al principio pero el ambiente me ha extasiado.-Alcé una de mis manos señalando el lugar.-Ha sido una buena forma de perder.-Reí.-Pero estaba claro que sería así, al fin y al cabo, no eres más que una niña.-Volví a pasarme los dedos por la barba.-¿Me pregunto que hace alguien como tu aquí en vez de estar en la cama de uno de esos hombres…ricos…?-Arqueé las cejas ciertamente intrigado.

-¿Has terminado?-Cuestionó tras bostezar.-Esta noche tengo un combate importante y necesito estar descansada.-Se giró de cara a la pared en su catre, dándome la espalda.- No te olvides de apagar la luz cuando te vayas.-Sonreí de nuevo ante ese comentario. Era dura de pelar. Negué divertido.

-He apostado mis dos últimas monedas contra ese grandullón. Quiero que ganes. Hay algo que me hace confiar en tu victoria. Así que ayúdame a dormir esta noche en una buena cama.-Amplié la línea curva de mis labios.

-Oh, qué maravilla.-Ironizó colocándose de nuevo boca arriba con una postura muy teatral; el dorso de una mano sobre su frente y la otra en el pecho.-Tus dos últimas monedas...toda una fortuna.-Por primera vez desde que llegué, se levantó y caminó hacia mí con el ceño fruncido y esos penetrantes ojos verdes clavados en los míos marrones. Agarró los barrotes a ambos lados de mi rostro y lo acercó al mío hasta que podía notar su aliento sobre mi piel.- ¿Sabes? Espero que te atragantes esta noche con tu deliciosa cena, tú y todos los hijos de puta que se creen lo que no son.-Entrecerré los ojos desconcertado con esa última expresión. ¿Qué era lo que quería decir con eso? ¿Acaba de insultarme? Aun así volví a sonreír. Negué sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Me pregunto a quién habrás perdido para estar metida en ese "cómodo" agujero.-Arqueé las cejas lleno de una fingida intriga. Le di un toque en su nariz respingona con el dedo índice.- ¿Sabes qué? Me da igual.-Me aparté de los barrotes. Me encogí de hombros.-Me da lo mismo. Sé feliz con tu esclavitud, debe der alucinante.-Afirmé prácticamente burlándome de ella en su cara.-Yo me atragantaré con mi deliciosa comida disfrutando de mi querida libertad mientras tú te hundes para siempre ahí dentro. Nada me importa, gatita.-Hice un gesto divertido con las manos como si estuviese arañando, luego reí comenzando a caminar pasillo abajo.-Solo perderé dos monedas.-Alcé una de mis manos para despedirme de ella.

-Tienes que haber perdido a alguien muy importante para ser tan gilipollas.-La oí gritar a mis espaldas.- ¡Menos mal que esa persona seguramente está muerta y no tiene que aguantarte ni un día más!-Y en ese instante, un impulso repentino me hizo volverme sobre mis pies. La miré. Toda aquella ira innecesaria que desprendía. Arrugué la nariz. Noté una fuerte punzada en el pecho y un gigantesco vacío. Como todas esas veces en las que intentaba recordar algo de mi pasado y simplemente no podía hacerlo. Era algo que seguía asustándome en cierto modo. Muchísimo. Sentí la sangre agolparse en mi boca una vez más.

-Así es.-Alcé la voz.-Lo está.-Respondí ausente. Frío y ecuánime dirigiéndole la mirada más profunda que pude esbozar en ese instante sin saber por qué. Sintiendo su extraño dolor. Hasta que después de unos segundos, parpadeé regresando a la realidad. Sonreí, me volví sobre mis botas y me aparté el hilo de sangre que descendía por la comisura de mis labios. Chisté con la lengua. Cerré los ojos enfadado conmigo mismo. Respiré hondo antes de empezar a caminar con cierta lentitud.

Era odioso. A cada palabra que había pronunciado durante nuestro "perfecto" primer encuentro me dieron unas ganar terribles de dejarme ganar, más o menos como había hecho en la arena de entrenamiento y exhibición antes. Pero entonces recordaba el rostro de mi hermano sonriendo, sosteniendo mi mano o de vuelta juntos a casa y esas ansias de soltar el arma en mitad de la batalla se me escapaban. Tragué saliva mientras volvía a tumbarme en el catre a contemplar el techo, con los brazos tras la cabeza.

Ese tipo era raro. Era muy raro. Parecía que tenía una especie de lucha interior que no podía controlar, como si dos personas diferentes vivieran en su interior. Y la sangre que manó de sus labios no pasó desapercibida para mí. ¿Estaría enfermo y por eso necesitaba el dinero? Chisté con la lengua mientras volvía a tumbarme de cara a la pared, asqueada conmigo misma. Me había pasado un montón con él, me di cuenta cuando logré calmarme. No debí decir eso, y más al ver aquella profunda mirada tan parecida a la mía…

Sacudí la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y me palpé la herida del vientre. Me había jugado una mala pasada antes y si volvía a suceder podría considerarse mi muerte. Y, aunque quisiera, no podía morir. Tenía que ganar costase lo que costase.

-Pronto llegará, Aoi… -Susurré para mí misma.-Pronto nos salvarán estoy segura…Debemos de confiar en nuestros hermanos.

Si en los entrenamientos y en las exhibiciones el coliseo había estado animado, durante la auténtica batalla era sin duda todo un festejo impresionante. Gracias a mis rápidos movimientos conseguí un sitio similar al del principio pero tres o cuatro filas más abajo. No lo tenía del todo claro. Estaba demasiado ausente como para ponerme a contar. A medida que los guerreros volvían a subir al ring la gente se animaba más. Aplaudían y gritaban exaltados como si la vida les fuese en ello.

Suspiré cansado. Preguntándome, de pronto, por qué estaba exactamente en aquel lugar. Qué más me daba a mí dormir al raso cuando realmente lo llevaba haciendo desde que salí del último pueblo en el que había estado. Observé la pequeña hoja con la apuesta entre mis dedos y en ese instante, percibí una fuerte sensación de tristeza en el pecho. En realidad la pregunta no era por qué estaba allí si no, con qué fin. Llevaba días, meses viajando y no tenía forma de hallar lo que quería; respuestas. Entonces, ¿cuál era mi destino? ¿Qué final querían los Dioses para mí? Sobre todo cuando ya no era…nada…

 _-La muerte habría sido una mejor opción, ¿tal vez?-_ De repente, a mi lado, sentí una gran presencia mágica. Conocía esa voz. El _Gorelak_ que había guiado mis pasos de nuevo hacia la vida, me hablaba con el tono de burla más evidente del mundo. Sonreí resignado. Ni siquiera le miré.

-Tal vez, no. Habría sido la mejor opción.-Confirmé.

 _-¿Y por qué decidiste vivir?_ -Apoyó sus manos huesudas sobre el bastón.

-No lo sé.-Susurré.-Supongo que después de todo, el miedo a la muerte es…real.-A el ser pareció gustarle mi respuesta.-No quiero depender del sino que han deparado para mí los Dioses. Quiero decidirlo yo mismo. Quiero decidir qué hacer, cómo vivir, cómo morir.-Afirmé. A lo lejos vi a aquella joven pelirroja con la que había discutido esa misma tarde. Alzaba su espada saludando a un público que la aclamaba con energía.-Quiero ser el dueño de mis propios pasos.-En ese instante giré mis ojos hacia el _Gorelak._

 _-Sin duda, es un buen comienzo para empezar a encontrarte a ti mismo.-_ Y después de esa pequeña conversación, el ser desapareció. De repente en su lugar, un par de hombres se abalanzaron hacia mí, llenos de emoción. Yo me eché hacia atrás un tanto antes de que se me cayesen encima. Abrí los ojos de par en par sorprendido por la inesperada situación. Sin duda, llevaban algunas copas de más. Cuando se recolocaron, reí. Estaba de mejor humor que al principio.

-¡Ya empieza!-Gritó uno.

-¡Ese monstruo tiene que ganar!-Señaló el otro al grandullón de la tarde.

-¡Están equivocados!-Alcé la voz. Los dos me miraron intrigados.- ¡Ella será la que gane!-La señalé guiñando un ojo. Ellos clavaron sus esferas en el ring y al ver el aspecto que tenía la joven frente a su enorme contrincante, se echaron a reír. Y yo hice exactamente lo mismo.

Abajo la pelea no podía ser más interesante. Contra el pronóstico de algunos que habían apostado por otras personas y ahora maldecían por haber perdido su dinero, yo estaba pletórico. Esa chica era sensacional. Y con una espada auténtica era tremendamente fuerte. Bloqueaba con soltura los golpes tanto del frente como a su espalda. La izquierda y la derecha las tenía controladas y cortaba cabezas como si fueran flores en el campo. La sangre de sus enemigos se agolpaba en su cuerpo semidesnudo y ocultaba las marcas y las cicatrices que tenía en la piel. Sus gritos de rabia se alzaban entre los de la gente. Era brutal. Me froté las manos, excitado, cuando al final solo quedaron ella y el enorme hombre. Ganaría una fabulosa cantidad de oro esa noche.

Sin embargo en ese momento, antes de que se atacaran, ella rodeó con sus ojos las gradas recuperando un poco el aliento. Hasta que dio con los míos. Aunque realmente no tenía claro si me miraba a mí o a alguien que estuviese cerca. Desvié mis esferas marrones hacia mí alrededor, desconcertado, y aprecié como negaba cuando, sin saber qué ocurría, me encogí de hombros señalándole que no sabía a quién buscaba.

Decidida, sin volver a distraerse, soltó su escudo y se agachó para empuñar con la mano izquierda una estupenda hacha de uno de los guerreros que había perdido algo más que un brazo. Agarró ambas armas con firmeza. Sonrió altiva a su enemigo. Y entonces, bajo los ánimos de las gradas, ambos empezaron a correr el uno hacia el otro. En el camino, Tres le tiró el hacha cogiendo más fuerza al lanzarla girándose sobre sí misma en la carrera. El metal se le clavó al grandullón a la altura del estómago. Tuvo que parar para arrancarse el arma de cuajo. Un río de sangre le salió de las tripas. Arrugué la nariz lleno de asco, empatizando un poco con su dolor. Sentí un escalofrío por la espalda.

Pero ella no se detuvo ahí, siguió corriendo y cuando estuvo a la altura perfecta, pegó un salto con la espada en ristre pero él la bloqueó con la suya. La echó hacia atrás y aun a riesgo de que se cayera, ella dio pie perdiendo un poco el equilibrio. En la siguiente ronda fue él el que atacó. Aunque ella, se agachó el par de veces que la gigantesca espada a dos manos del grandullón se abalanzó contra su cabeza. En una de esas ocasiones, cogió otra de las armas del suelo y se la clavó en una de las piernas. Rodó al esquivar un cuarto golpe que se cargó algunas de las losas del suelo. Él hombre gritó lleno de ira con un puñal clavado a la altura de la rodilla que, al quitárselo, le dejó otra pequeña hebra ensangrentada. Esa mujer no solo peleaba bien sino que, además, tenía recursos. Pensaba y aprovechaba todo el campo que tenía a su alrededor para vencer a su contrincante. Así que no solo estaba alucinado, sino que realmente empecé a admirar la forma que tenía de pelear. Y admití, para mí mismo, que también que me estaba poniendo un poquito animado. Esa chica no era una gata, era una fiera.

-¡Ohhh!-Gritaron la mayoría de las personas que permanecían a mi alrededor cuando la joven apareció, de pronto, por la espala y le hizo un corte limpio con la espada de arriba abajo al guerrero. Luego, se retiró un tanto de él para recuperar el aliento sin dejar de bajar la guardia. Pero el gigantón estaba más furioso que nunca. Hastiado de todas aquellas heridas, se lanzó contra ella, a mejor ritmo del esperado, y empezó a dar estocadas cada vez más rápido y con más fuerza. Y entonces, en un pequeño descuido, la espada del guerrero se le clavó en el muslo de Tres atravesando su fina piel. La oí gritar de dolor. Simultáneamente me levanté del asiento con los ojos abiertos de par en par, consternado. Di un par de pasos hacia delante. Arrugué el papel entre mis dedos. Ella no podía perder. Ya no solo por mi apuesta si no por ella misma y por lo increíblemente bien que estaba luchando.

El hombre sacó la espada de su pierna para lanzar un grito victorioso al aire. El público coreó su nombre y le animó a ¿matarla? ¿Cómo podía estar pasando aquello? ¿No se suponía que segundos antes la querían? Esa idea me espantó. Observé a mí alrededor como, a todo el mundo, parecía realmente darle igual lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y sin saber porque, de repente, a mí que nunca me había importado nada desde desperté, la idea de que ella muriese no me estaba resultando indiferente.

-Levántate…-Susurré para mí mismo en voz alta.-Vamos…-Confiaba en sus posibilidades pero cuando la vi volverse y arrastrarse un poco hacia la espada que había soltado, me temí lo peor. El grandullón se volvió y al ver su intención alzó de nuevo su arma pero, sin saber cómo, Tres la bloqueó con la suya tres veces más pequeña y desde el suelo antes de que la rematara con otra herida. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano fue incorporándose y empujándolo. Los dos gritaban con ahínco. Apreté los dientes y arrugué la nariz como si yo mismo estuviese también haciendo ese esfuerzo.-Vamos…-Murmuré una vez más. Y entonces, ella volvió a rodar sobre su cuerpo dejando en total inestabilidad a su contrincante que clavó una vez más el filo en el suelo y cuando lo levantó para ir contra ella, no se esperó en ningún momento esa hacha que de nuevo, volaba, y que esta vez se le clavó de lleno en el cráneo. Abrí mis esferas enormemente. Contuve el aliento lleno de emoción. Sonreí.

El coliseo se quedó en silencio unos segundos hasta que vieron como el guerrero caía muerto de espaldas contra el suelo y anunciaron al ganador. En ese instante, todo el mundo elevó la voz llena de júbilo, eufórica. Había sido una batalla espléndida.

-¡Sí!-Grité alzando las manos y dando un pequeño saltito victorioso. Nunca había tenido esa sensación de adrenalina máxima subiendo por la espina dorsal. Estaba pletórico.- ¡Bien!-Aplaudí el perfecto espectáculo mientras veía como se la llevaban a ella en camilla para realizarle las curaciones pertinentes.

Y cuando Tres salió de la escena, bajé a toda prisa para llegar lo antes posible a recoger mi recompensa. Pero, evidentemente, no fueron millones lo que me esperaba.

-A la mierda con las apuestas. No puedo creerlo…Todo ese estúpido esfuerzo para ocho estúpidas monedas de ganancias. Malditos ricachones con sus apuestas más altas…-Refunfuñé caminando por los pasillos en dirección a la salida.-Al menos me dará para una buena cena y una cama caliente esta noche.-Susurré siendo un poco positivo en ese aspecto.-Aunque tendré que dejar lo de las mujeres para otro día.-Chisté con la lengua. Pero, casualmente, mi suerte cambió. Sonreí amplio.-O quizás…-De frente, me encontré con un par que caminaban hacia mi dirección con los rostros terriblemente inquietos y apurados. Sin embargo para mí, eso era lo de menos.- ¡Chicas…!-Alcé la voz feliz y abrí mis brazos para detenerlas pero ellas me esquivaron con bastante soltura. Me volví desconcertado por lo que acababa de pasar.

Sin duda estaba perdiendo facultades.

-Morirá si no nos damos prisa.-Oí susurrar una a otra que caminaba un poco más lento. Fruncí el ceño. Eso no había sonado bien. Así que miré a mí alrededor y cuando sentí que podía hacerlo, caminé tras ellas, siguiéndolas. Hasta que…al final de un pasillo oscuro lleno de antorchas en las paredes, las mujeres entraron por una puerta que dejaron abierta de las propia rapidez. Y yo, aproveché para asomarme con todo el descaro del mundo.

Aunque me arrepentí nada más hacerlo. Aquella cama llena de sangre estaba custodiada por una Tres que temblaba, estaba empapada en sudor, pálida, se moría de fiebre y esbozaba una expresión llena de dolor con los ojos entrecerrados mientras veía como se le escaba la vida por toda aquella sangre que parecía que no dejaba de perder. Con el alboroto de todos los curanderos yendo y viniendo mientras le cauterizaban y le cerraban la herida, avancé por la habitación lentamente hasta aproximarme a la cama por uno de los lados.

Nadie me lo impidió.

Me agaché frente a ella sin dejar de fijarme en cómo sufría y entonces, saqué de mi petate atado a la cintura, mi bolsita de cuero. Cogí una de aquellas hojas que solía comerme de vez en cuando y se la di. Ella se la tragó prácticamente con la conciencia perdida. Quizás no la curase pero al menos, le aliviaría el dolor.

Suspiré bajando el rostro unos segundos antes de apoyar mis brazos sobre el colchón. E inconscientemente, le agarré una de las manos ensangrentadas que dormía sobre la tela impregnada de rojo, me la llevé a los labios. Le besé el dorso.

-Estoy convencido de que no es…el momento…

Ella no me respondió. Lo único que hacía era concentrarse en seguir en el mundo de los vivos, como fuera. Pero al final, susurró un pequeño nombre entre dientes. Tan flojito que tuve que acercarme un poco más a su rostro para oírlo.

-Aoi…-Fue tan efímero que tuve que recolocar las letras en mi mente. Suspiré. E imaginé que ese muchacho sería la persona por la que estaría metida en todo eso.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?!-De repente, un grito me hizo dar un brinco sobre mí mismo, alcé los ojos topándome con otros de un color dorado extraño. El hombre fruncía el ceño realmente molesto.

-¿Un familiar?-Arqueé las cejas, expectante, sonreí. Pero de nada me sirvió. A los dos segundos estaba en la calle y el tipo me daba con la puerta en las narices. Suspiré agotado sin dejar de fijarme en aquellas maderas cerradas a cal y canto. Hasta que descendí mis ojos hacia mis manos llenas de sangre. Me mordí el labio y por un minuto pensé en ella y en sus pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir. Luego recordé ese nombre y me pregunté durante unos segundos, quién sería. Hasta que al final, me limpié un poco con la ropa y avancé por los pasillos alejándome de aquel cruel y despiadado lugar.

Esa noche pude cenar en buenas condiciones y acostarme en una cama caliente pero no comí, ni dormí.


	39. Chapter 39

_Capítulo 39_

El campamento estaba perfectamente preparado a las afueras de Ávalon. Habíamos encontrado un recóndito claro en medio de aquel frondoso bosque que rodeaba la ciudad. Todos estábamos tranquilos pero a la vez, nos manteníamos listos y a la espera. Se suponía que el abuelo iba a interceder en primer lugar por Yuuki y si no se llegaba a un buen acuerdo, entraríamos directamente en una guerra civil. Sin mediar una palabra más, sin esperar ni un solo día. En cuando Sanji regresara con cualquier noticia, actuaríamos así en función de la decisión.

Ávalon solo tenía acceso por un gigantesco puente de piedra con una puerta levadiza al final. Alrededor todo era agua. El extenso río Then acogía sus muros salvaguardándola de cualquier conflicto. Era una ciudad muy bien protegida aunque no lo suficiente como para no poder adentrarse en ella. Teníamos más o menos un plan de ataque claro. Un poco más de la mitad del ejército utilizaría los barcos para rodear sus muros aun a riesgo de los arqueros y sus flechas. Ellos llevarían más escudos de los necesarios y empezarían con el asalto. Subirían a las almenas y atacarían a los soldados enemigos en los adarves. Mientras, la gran mayoría de los soldados se posicionaba en los sectores reservados a las murallas, después de un tiempo aproximado, el resto avanzaría por el puente echando la puerta abajo. Se suponía que, para que no la elevasen, mientras el abuelo negociaba los términos con el rey, Sanji tenía que ser capaz de sabotear el sistema que le permitía a la puerta elevarse. Una vez bloqueada solo haría falta el ariete y con eso tendríamos esa parte controlada. Crearíamos una especie de refugio para que los soldados que empujasen estuviesen protegidos de las flechas. Además, llevaríamos un par de bombardas para destruir las pocas defensas que se presentasen en esa zona. Todo estaba realmente controlado. Yo organizaría el ataque desde el agua y Luffy desde tierra.

Era una auténtica lástima que no tuviésemos a Sabo y a su estupenda y recién estrenada magia de fuego. Y aunque esta parte la podía cumplir un poco Ragnar, no era lo suficientemente grande como hacerlo sin ningún tipo de problema. Tampoco quería ponerle en peligro con tanta facilidad. Así que eso era algo que aún estaba por ver.

Me senté en una de las sillas reanalizando el plan para intentar encontrarle lagunas cuando, las telas de la tienda se abrieron. Ai apareció por ellas con la expresión seria en el rostro. Suspiré. La llevaba puesta desde nuestra última discusión y ya estaba un poco agotado.

-¿Has decidido las líneas?-Cuestionó acercándose a la mesa apoyando sus manos sobre ella y fijándose en el mapa como yo.

-Sí. Esta todo bastante claro. Las cinco primeras vendrán conmigo en los barcos y las otras tres seguirán a Luffy por el puente. Pero deberán esperar a mis indicaciones para avanzar. Lo suyo sería que Ragnar diese esa señal.-Pensé. Ella asintió.

-Bien.-Guió sus ojos por el mapa un tanto hasta que lo tuvo todo más o menos claro, también.-Entonces esperemos preparados, por si acaso.-Dijo con firmeza antes de darse la vuelta para avanzar hacia la salida de la tienda. Sin decir nada más. Resoplé ante su completa indiferencia.

-Ai.-La nombré. Ella se detuvo en seco.-Quiero que tu hermano y tú, vayáis con Luffy.-Sus ojos marrones se clavaron en los míos.

-Sabes que puedo ser de más utilidad en la otra zona.-Se cruzó de brazos reposando su peso en una de sus caderas.-Podría derribar esa muralla si me concentro lo suficiente.

-Y eso te dejaría al borde de la muerte. No me voy a arriesgar.-Ella esbozó una expresión llena de fastidio.-Irás con Luffy. Puedes ayudarle a derribar la puerta, a deshacerte de todos los "juguetes" que tengan para defenderla.-Entreabrió sus labios frunciendo el ceño con la intención de contradecirme pero me adelanté.-Ai, estás aquí en contra de mi voluntad a pesar de que accedí. Puedes pelear y cumplir con el objetivo que quieras pero no voy a tomar una decisión con respecto a ti que signifique ponerte en peligro más de lo necesario.

-No hace falta que me protejas tanto. No soy una niña. Sé muy bien lo que es luchar en una guerra.-Volvió a repetir como aquella vez acercándose a la mesa y plantando sus palmas en ella.

-No lo hago por ti. Sé de lo que eres capaz. Solo quiero evitar un posible conflicto con Isgard.-Señalé aquellas islas que había dibujadas en el mapa por encima de los demás reinos.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que ese hombre querrá vengarse si nosotros morimos?-Sonrió sarcástica.-No le importamos en absoluto.-Negó.

-Pero le importan nuestras tierras. Nuestras riquezas. Vuestra muerte solo será una excusa para envolvernos en una guerra más cuando nuestras fuerzas hayan mermado por esto.-Asentí convencido.-Lleva muchos años confinado en unas islas donde siempre nieva. Donde la magia ya no existe. ¿No crees que querrá expandirse en algún momento más allá?-Arqueé las cejas interrogante. Ella guardó silencio. Sabía que muy a su pesar, tenía razón.

-De acuerdo. Puedo ceder en este punto. Iremos con Luffy.-Dijo al fin, asintiendo. Relajé mis facciones. Tenía la sensación de que cada vez estaba siendo más estricto de lo necesario. Suspiré levantándome del asiento. Me acerqué a ella quién, dejó a un lado el mapa para mirarme a mí, a los ojos. Guardé silencio intentando encontrar en mi cabeza las palabras adecuadas a lo que estaba pensando. En ese aspecto era terriblemente malo.- ¿Pasa algo?-Ella me observó expectante.- ¿O te ha comido la lengua el gato de repente, Don hablador?-Se burló.

-Lo siento.-Esbocé simplemente al final después de darle miles de vueltas. Ella rió.

-Deja de pedirme perdón.-Me amenazó apoyando su dedo índice en mi pecho.-Estamos en guerra y tienes una posición. No pasa nada. Además, cuando te pones mandón aumentas tu atractivo de una forma alucinante.-Ese comentario me sacó una sonrisa. Negué. Ella siempre tenía la respuesta perfecta a cualquiera de mis meteduras de pata.

-Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?-Volvimos a ponernos serios.

-No más que tú.-Y entonces, ella se alzó de puntillas para unir sus labios con los míos a la vez que cerraba los ojos. La agarré de la cintura con una mano y la otra la perdí en su cuello. Profundicé el beso todo lo que pude. Ella cedió. E incluso, empezó a tironear de mí ropa para que avanzase hacia la pequeña cama. Donde, sin preguntar, me obligó a sentarme a la vez que ella hacia lo mismo a horcajadas. En ese momento, empecé a darle más energía al beso y comencé a desabrocharle el dichoso corsé que tenía por encima de la camisa azul oscuro. Ella hizo exactamente lo mismo desprendiéndose de mi fajín de tela a toda velocidad y luego de la casaca que cubría otra camisa más.

En ese instante, cuando le había quitado la prenda, la tumbé sobre la cama, mis besos descendieron por su cuello. Ella apretó las hebras de mi pelo oscuro entre sus dedos a medida que bajaba hacia su escote. Soltó algún que otro suspiro por la boca. Cerró sus ojos.

Sin embargo, en medio de toda aquella exaltación del amor, la voz de uno de los Capitanes entrando en la tienda nos interrumpió.

-Comandante.-Al vernos se quedó inmóvil.-Di…Disculpe…-Ai y yo, nos miramos resignados a la vez que sonreíamos divertidos. Suspiré negando y ella se mordió el labio encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Os pillo en mal momento?

-¿Estás preguntando eso exactamente, Vista?-Inquirí alzando mis ojos hacia él, arqueando una de mis cejas con incredulidad. Ai, rió.

-Puedo venir en otro momento.-Se excusó realmente avergonzado.

-Si tenéis está conversación ya, después habrá aún menos posibilidades de que nos interrumpan.-Ai se incorporó de la cama y yo hice lo mismo con la ligera diferencia de que ella se puso en pie definitivamente abrochándose los cordones de sus múltiples vestimentas. Caminó resuelta hasta la salida de la tienda, se volvió, me guiñó un ojo y me dedicó una atrevida sonrisa. Y yo, sentí que había perdido una oportunidad maravillosa de tenerla en mi cama de una vez por todas.

-Espero que sea lo más importante del mundo.-Amenacé a Vista y los dos, nos echamos a reír.

Recocía esa voz. La conocía como la palma de mi mano. Llevaba toda la vida regañándome, animándome y hablándome con todo el cariño del mundo. Me levanté azorada pegando el oído y mi cuerpo a la puerta de madera. Sonreí llena de esperanza al darme cuenta de que no me estaba confundiendo. Era él. Sin duda era el abuelo.

Les gritaba a diestro y siniestro a los soldados e iba seguido de alguien que también alzaba la voz pero no precisamente para animarle.

-Debes calmarte Garp. Primero tienes que hablar con el rey. No puedes adentrarte por aquí sin más.-Aconsejó Tsuru siguiéndole a toda prisa. Sin poder frenar su avance o la lucha contra los que se ponían en medio de su camino.

-¡Es mi nieta! ¡Haré lo que crea conveniente!-Refunfuñó con enfado.

-No puedes entrar de todas formas. Es una mala idea.-Siguió ella.

-¡En ese caso tiraré la maldita puerta abajo si es necesario!-Chilló con el ceño fruncido. Oí como algunos guardias le impedían el paso y como él les golpeaba con su "puño de amor". Sonreí inquieta apartándome de las maderas. Deseando que la abriera. Deseando abrazarle. Deseando que me sacase de allí. Esperé paciente y contuve el aliento cuando los guardias que había frente a la puerta se resistieron a dejarle pasar. Pero él, una vez más, les dejó cao con solo algunos golpes. Tsuru volvió a gritar.

-¡Garp! ¡El rey os encerrará por esto!

-Que lo haga.-Soltó lleno de rabia y enfado. Cogió las llaves de uno de los hombres que permanecía tumbado en el suelo con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Las metió en la cerradura y abrió sin pensárselo dos veces. La luz me cegó por completo. Parecía que por fin el horror, iba a acabar.-Por todos los Dioses…-Le oí susurrar impresionado cuando se adentró en mi pequeña celda. Tsuru tras él, suspiró.

-Yo no era partidaria de esta cárcel sin sentido…-Susurró. Siempre supe que aquella mujer le tenía al abuelo un aprecio diferente al de todos los demás.

-Pues debiste hacer algo más.-Soltó tajante antes de avanzar. Hasta que se dio de frente conmigo.-Yuu…

-¡Oh abuelo…!-Sin pensármelo ni un solo segundo me lancé a sus brazos. Él me estrechó entre ellos con todas sus fuerzas y yo, en ese momento, empecé a llorar con todas mis ganas.

-Lo siento…-Murmuró.-Lo siento muchísimo mi querida nieta…-Negué sin dejar de abrazarle. Se me encogió el corazón sintiéndome terriblemente culpable. Tenía que haber confiado en él desde el principio toda aquella historia. Nunca debí dejarle al margen. Sobre todo cuando sabía lo mucho que me amaba. Yo siempre había sido la niña de sus ojos después de todo. -¿Dónde está tu hijo?-Me separó de él pero me agarró de las mejillas ennegrecidas con fuerza sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

-Fue una niña.-Afirmé con un hilo de voz entre todo aquel mar de lágrimas.-Se llama Eyra. No sé dónde está…-Lloré más.-Tienes que ayudarme…abuelo…-Estaba desesperada. Nunca me había rendido de una forma así. Era como si me hubiesen arrebatado el espíritu entre aquellas cuatro paredes.

-La encontraremos tesoro.-Asintió intentando reconfortarme. Me dio un beso sobre el pelo.

-Tenía que habértelo contado todo desde el principio. Todo hubiese sido más sencillo si me hubiese sincerado contigo.-Sollocé.-Perdóname.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora.-Me limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas.-Salgamos de aquí. Eso es lo que debemos hacer cuanto antes.-Asentí. Él me agarró de la muñeca y sin mediar palabra avanzó tirando de mí hacia la salida.

-No es una buena idea.-Dijo Tsuru intentando detener al abuelo pero él siguió con su incursión.

-Detenme entonces.-Pero ella, parecía que de verdad no estaba por la labor de frenarnos. Al contrario. Avanzó un par de pasos con la intención de abrirnos la ruta más corta y rápida para salir del palacio. Sin embargo, nada más dar con el patio de armas principal nuestro esfuerzo por intentar salir de allí, fue completamente en vano.

Todo el lugar estaba lleno de soldados con sus armas en ristre. Al frente, el rey nos miraba como si fuésemos lo peor que había pisado la tierra. Sin saber por qué, me temí lo peor.

Uno de los consejeros de Sengoku se abalanzó hacia nosotros sin que nos diese tiempo a reaccionar. El abuelo me sacó de la trayectoria de su espada colocándose delante de mí desenvainando la suya a una velocidad impresionante. Onigumo y el abuelo comenzaron a luchar. Y yo, abrí mis ojos de par en par cuando, una vez que había caído al suelo, unos soldados me agarraron con fuerza de los brazos. Esta vez, tal y como lo hacía al principio, me resistí.

-¡Soltadme! ¡Dejadme ir!-Pataleé y chillé.- ¡Soltadme!-Arrugué la nariz enfadada y aproveché que los guardias no me sostenían con la suficiente firmeza para darle un rodillazo a uno y una buena patada al otro. Un tercero se abalanzó hacia mí con la espada en ristre pero esquivé el corte y luego me escabullí tras su espalda. Alcé mis muñecas esposadas y le di con la cadena en la sien con todas mis fuerzas. Tal vez no sabía pelear pero, había aprendido a defenderme con bastante soltura.

Aunque era imposible hacerlo con todos. Al final, aunque me deshice de muchos, unos tantos más consiguieron reducirme sentándome sobre el suelo. Volví a resistirme un poco más pero entonces, noté un puñal apretarme con fuerza la garganta. Así que, en ese instante, detuve mi lucha personal. Y me di cuenta de que el abuelo estaba en serios problemas. Había recibido un par de estocadas y algunos cortes bastante feos y, a pesar de que Onigumo también estaba lastimado, la gravedad de sus heridas, eran nimias en comparación.

-No…-Susurré espantada a sabiendas de que él no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra todo un ejército por muy fuerte que fuese.

-¡Garp! ¡Basta! ¡Ríndete!-Alzó la voz el rey.

-¡No!-Gruñó el abuelo contradiciendo a Sengoku.-¡Cuando me devuelvas a mi nieta lo haré! Déjanos ir y no opondré resistencia.-Informó firme y decidido. Intenté levantarme pero el soldado afianzó el agarre del filo sobre mi cuello. Noté una delgada línea de sangre descender por él.

-Tú nieta ha cometido un crimen en contra de este reino y de los Dioses.-Y entonces, contra todo pronóstico, el viejo se echó a reír. La mitad de los guardias abrieron sus ojos sin comprender a qué venía esa risotada sin embargo, Onigumo, que no le había hecho tanta gracia, se abalanzó hacia el abuelo y le clavó la espada en el tórax atravesándole la piel. Vi cómo se desprendía de la boca del abuelo un enorme reguero de sangre cuando el Comandante de Sengoku sacaba el acero de él.

Abrí los ojos de par en par. Se me encogió el corazón. Me eché hacia delante. El puñal se clavó aún más en mi cuello. Contuve el aliento. Sentí unas enormes gotas de agua desprenderse inconscientemente de mis mejillas. Me mordí el labio.

-Me has obligado a hacerlo.-El rey se fue acercando hacia donde estábamos nosotros. Rodeados de espadas, lanzas.-Pensé que después de todo serías más sensato.

-¡¿Crees que dejaría que mataras a mi nieta sin hacer nada?!-Chilló furioso sosteniéndose la herida a la vez que clava las rodillas en el suelo.-Podrás vencerme a mí…-soltó una sonrisa desafiante,-pero solo soy un aviso…Sengoku…un señuelo…

Al oírle mi expresión se llenó de incredulidad. Eso significaba que no todo ese espectáculo estaba siendo una distracción para que mis hermanos…

La senté sobre la mesa besándola como si la vida me fuese en ello. Me encajé entre sus piernas. Le quité aquel corsé una vez más y ella se deshizo de mi fajín. Coló sus manos por debajo de mi ropa acariciándome la piel. Sentí una oleada de calor recorrerme de arriba abajo. Me aparté unos segundos para dejarla respirar, nos sonreímos. El corazón nos latía a mil por hora. Ella se mordió el labio antes de abalanzarse de nuevo sobre mí. Enredó sus dedos en el pelo de mi nuca y yo la apreté más entre mis brazos. La necesidad de hacernos el uno con el otro había aumentado desde que no dejábamos de intentarlo y nos quedábamos siempre al final, con la miel en los labios.

Pero, una vez más…

-¡Comandante!-Vista y Luffy aparecieron en el interior de la tienda sin preguntar con los rostros exaltados.

-Sanji ha vuelto.-Anunció mi hermano menor. Me aparté de Ai inmediatamente. La vi recolocarse la ropa y el pelo aunque no se bajó de la mesa. Los dos les miramos sobresaltados.

-¿Y bien?

-Ace,-de repente, el nombrado salió desde detrás de Vista y Luffy. Tenía algún que otro rasguño. Al parecer se había enfrentado a los soldados que estaban cerca de la entrada principal,-he conseguido bloquear la puerta.-Asintió.-Y hemos…-dio un pequeño traspié. Luffy le agarró. Yo coloqué una de las sillas delante de él. Se sentó,-…la distracción ha dado resultado pero, me temo, que Garp…

-El abuelo no regresará.-Terminó Luffy la frase. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Sentí un fuerte vuelco en el corazón.

-Está distrayendo a la gran mayoría de los soldados en el palacio.-Anunció Vista serio y firme.-Es el momento.-Observé a todos los presentes. El plan tenía que comenzar de inmediato. Ese viejo se había empeñado al final en sacrificarse, aun en contra de mi clara orden de que no lo hiciera. La idea inicial consistía en un intento de distracción para el rey y muchos de sus soldados pero después, el abuelo debía de huir de alguna forma, para que las cosas no acabasen así. Chisté con la lengua. No podía morir en vano.

Suspiré.

-Bien. Empezad a embarcar. Luffy prepara a tu batallón y escondeos en el bosque. A la señal de Ragnar atacaréis de frente por el puente. Ai derribará esa puerta.-La miré unos segundos. Ella asintió con una bonita sonrisa.- ¿Queda todo claro?-Los presentes asintieron.-Bien. Sanji ve a descansar. Necesitarás que el Augur te revise.

-Aun puedo luchar, mi señor.-Negué.

-Ni hablar amigo,-le coloqué una mano en el hombro con una sonrisa,-prefiero que aguardes en el campamento, descanses y lo protejas de cualquier peligro.-Él asintió finalmente. Sonreí. Todos se marcharon hacia sus puestos. Fui a por la espada para envainármela al cinto. Y entonces, alcé mis ojos hacia Ai que aún seguía allí sentada sobre la mesa.-Te prometo que te lo compensaré.-Suspiré resignado a la vez que ampliaba mi sonrisa.

-Más te vale.-Rió.-Pero no te preocupes.-Me acerqué a ella y descendí mi mano desde su mejilla sonrosada hasta su cuello. Sentí el pulso acelerado bajo su piel.-Tenemos toda una vida por delante, ¿no?-Asentí depositando un beso sobre su frente. Y nos miramos unos segundos con cierta inquietud. Ambos, sin decirnos nada, pedíamos a gritos al otro que tuviese el mayor cuidado posible esa noche.-Tienes una boda a la que asistir. Recuérdalo.

Se bajó de la mesa y los dos salimos de la tienda.

A pesar de los esfuerzos del viejo por distraer a la mayor cantidad de soldados posibles, la batalla fue terrible. En el río nos masacraron a la gran mayoría. Vi como muchos de ellos morían a causas de las flechas incendiarias. Otros por las piedras que lanzaban contra los soldados que iban subiendo. A pesar de los esfuerzos que hicimos con los escudos y con intentar evitar las flechas de las ballestas, la gran mayoría pereció en el fondo del río Then. Aun así no nos rendimos. Si un poco más de mi ejército había muerto, la otra mitad conseguimos alzarnos sobre las almenas. Llegamos a mermar sus fuerzas con nuestros arqueros de igual forma y muchos, pudieron traspasar los muros finalmente tras una cantidad de bajas considerables. Al final, estaban mejor preparados de lo que creíamos.

En ese momento, cuando la mayoría de nuestros soldados habían avanzado lo suficiente, silbé a Ragnar que sobrevolaba muy alto la zona para que avisase al resto de los aliados, a la vez que sacaba la espada del pecho de uno de nuestros enemigos mientras subía por las escaleras de asalto. Descendió su vuelo y, a pesar de ser aun pequeño, a su paso, su hálito de fuego calcinó a una gran cantidad de soldados y a sus armas. Eso nos dio un estupendo margen para adentrarnos definitivamente en el castillo.

Pero cuando pisamos tierra firme, las cosas no parecían mejorar. Bastille y un enorme grupo de guardias armados hasta los dientes y lanceros, estaban allí para detenernos, oí de fondo los gritos de la otra gran parte del ejército entrando por el puente. Ai había conseguido derribar la puerta con éxito. Suspiré aliviado y sonreí orgulloso a la vez que Vista y yo nos lanzábamos contra el Capitán de Sengoku. Al final, a costa de unas cuentas buenas heridas, entre ambos conseguimos derribarle con más soltura de lo esperado.

-¡Vista!-Le llamé.-¡Reúne a los que queden al norte y dirigíos hacia las puertas de la muralla pequeña!-Grité señalando el lugar por el que debían ir. Él asintió y rápidamente dio algunas órdenes a los soldados allegados.-¡Los demás, conmigo!-Alcé la voz a medida que avanzaba deshaciéndome de la mayor cantidad de enemigos posibles.-¡Reagrupaos!-Al unirnos, todos avanzamos con mucha más eficacia. Pero, cuando pisamos aquella plaza delante de la muralla, las cosas no fueron a mejor.

Los soldados apostados sobre los muros disparaban a diestro y siniestro con una excelente puntería. De repente, parte de un segundo ejército enemigo nos acorraló por detrás. Luffy y Kid intentaban frenar ese asalto. La batalla fue mucho más dura a medida que avanzábamos hacia la muralla que cercaba la zona más próxima al castillo.

-¡Hay que subir!-Grité.-¡Vamos!-Los soldados trajeron las escaleras para poder avanzar por las paredes.

En ese instante, vi a Ai a lo lejos alzar el escudo hacia un enemigo derribarlo con todas sus fuerzas y clavarle la espada en el abdomen. Suspiró alzando sus bonitos ojos marrones hacia su alrededor y cuando dio conmigo, se aproximó hacia el punto que defendía. Estaba agotada y la sangre de los soldados a los que había asesinado se plasmaba sobre su rostro, sus ropas y sus manos.

-¡¿Necesitas que habrá esa puerta?!-Cuestionó alzando su voz por encima del acero que chirriaba en el ambiente y los gritos de batalla. Intentó recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

-¡Sí!-Asentí firme defendiéndome de un soldado que, de pronto, se abalanzaba hacia mí por el flanco izquierdo.

En ese momento, Ai soltó el escudo y avanzó lentamente empuñando la espada con fuerza. Alzó una mano hacia el frente y fue deshaciéndose de cada una de las armas que los soldados tenían en sus dedos, sin siquiera tocarlas. Era como si tuviese la capacidad de destruirlo todo con un solo gesto. Al verse sin protección los enemigos caían derrotados con una perfecta facilidad. Esa magia era sin duda, terrorífica. Siguió avanzando hasta llegar a una de las torres vigías que tenían a una gran cantidad de arqueros menguando nuestras tropas. Alzó un par de dedos y los desplazó de lado a lado. Inmediatamente, la torre se convirtió en ruinas. Los soldados cayeron y, del golpe, la mayoría acabaron muertos sobre el asfalto. Abrí mis ojos de par en par impactado, como muchos, por lo que acababa de hacer. La plaza, el suelo, las paredes, se llenaron de sangre, de muerte y los cadáveres empezaron a apilarse sobre el barro.

Ai descendió su mano entonces hacía la puerta y frunció el ceño empezando a acumular todo el poder mágico que necesitaba para derribarla.

Sin embargo, aunque en aquel momento no lo vi, el ejército de Ávalon, al darse cuenta de lo que teníamos pensado hacer, pasó a una especie de plan B. Uno de los Capitanes ordenó directamente a un arquero que acabase con ella.

Y nada más ver cómo la flecha se le clavaba en el costado derecho atravesándole el cuerpo, antes de que pudiese derribar la puerta, me paralicé. La vi palparse la zona afectada cogiendo el borde y destruyéndolo con su magia. Sin embargo, al levantar su rostro enterrado en sangre y polvo para continuar con la lucha, un guerrero alzó su espada contra ella sin que le diese tiempo a apartarse. En ese momento, corrí con todas mis ganas pero le abrió un feo corte en la mejilla derecha antes de que pudiera alcanzarla. Del impacto, cayó de rodillas contra el suelo y yo, nada más llegar a su lado, antes de que aquel indeseable soldado volviese a herirla, le atravesé el tórax con la espada manchada del líquido rojo que corría por nuestras venas.

Y entonces me agaché a su lado, la sujeté.

-Ai...estás...

-Estoy bien...-Esbozó a duras penas con un hilo de sangre descendiendo por la bonita comisura de sus labios. El corte de su pómulo era horrible. Me agarró del hombro.-Déjame seguir...tengo que derribar esa puerta…

-Lo haremos con el ariete, no te preocupes ahora por eso.

-Tardaréis una eternidad y perderás a más hombres…-Me contradijo. Pero esta vez, yo no cedería. No pensaba arriesgar su vida como si no valiese nada para mí.

-No, basta.-Fruncí el ceño molesto. Había llegado a mi límite.-Se acabaron las dichosas rebeldías. Vas a salir de aquí de inmediato. Estoy al mando de esto y es una maldita orden.-Sentencié.-Tienes que ir a nuestra boda…ese día…No llevo meses organizándolo para nada.-Bromeé quitándole un poco de tensión a la situación. De reojo, la vi sonreír en cierto modo o eso aprecié en aquel instante de descontrol.

-¡Portgas!-De pronto, oí la voz de Kid. Su presencia me venía como anillo al dedo para sacarla de ese lugar.- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?-Se acuclilló junto a nosotros.

-Está muy herida.-Comenté airosamente.-Tienes que sacarla de aquí cuanto antes y llevarla a las barricadas de los curanderos o al campamento. Coge un caballo y ve.-Aconsejé. Kid asintió a mi orden sin dudar.

-He dicho que puedo seguir...-La oí esbozar al borde del desmayo. Kid chistó con la lengua, la agarró de los brazos y la cargó.

-Déjate de estupideces Ai.-Soltó el pelirrojo avanzando con ella lentamente sin dejar de mantener la guardia. Me incorporé observando aliviado durante unos segundos como se alejaban un poco de aquella guerra. Después, regresé a la batalla aunque para mí desgracia, la tranquilidad no me duró todo lo que yo quería.

De pronto, vi como una lluvia de flechas de las terribles ballestas se lanzaban contra nosotros. Habían reunido a muchos más soldados. Que ahora, apostados tras las almenas nos disparaban como si fuéramos juguetes de trapo.

-¡Escudos!-Grité a mis soldados que obedecieron al instante.-¡Escudos!-Pero, las flechas no fueron lo peor. De repente, de unas enormes catapultas empezaron a lanzar unas gigantescas bolas incendiarias y para colmo, el fuego se extendió cuando, desde las almenas cercanas, derramaron aceite sobre las primeras filas de soldados que intentaban avanzar hacia el castillo subiendo por las escaleras. Allí, prendían el aceite y mis hombres se quemaban vivos. Por primera vez en mi vida oí el chillido desgarrador de la muerte. Los vellos se me pusieron de punta.

Percibí a Ragnar volar por el cielo soltando su hálito de fuego aquí y allá. Pero sabía que no era suficiente. Vi a Vista luchar gravemente herido y a Luffy aguantar con una barricada de lanceros que aun intentaban atacar por la retaguardia. Aun así, tampoco estaba obteniendo el éxito esperado.

Y entonces, justo en ese instante, cuando estaba oteando el trascurso de la batalla, de fondo en medio del caos, escuche a Ai gritar.

-¡Kid! ¡Kid!-Me giré hacia su tono de voz y abrí los ojos de par en par. Le zarandeaba intentando incorporarle. Había sido alcanzado por algo pero no sabía por qué. El polvo, y las cenizas se alzaban enturbiando el ambiente.

Iba a acercarme cuando otro enemigo más se lanzó contra mí. Defendiéndome y atacándole a la vez pude deshacerme de él con facilidad. Pero cuando me di la vuelta para avanzar hacia ella, un soldado que no vi de dónde demonios había salido, me hizo un corte limpio a la altura del estómago. Aunque me había apartado en un rápido reflejo y no había sido muy profundo, empecé a derramar sangre de una forma escandalosa. Acabé con el hombre que me había hecho aquella herida y me llevé la mano libre hacia ella intentando tapar el corte.

Sin embargo, mis piernas no pudieron dar ni un paso más. Caí de rodillas contra el suelo. Sentí la sangre fluir en mi boca. La mano que me cubría la herida me temblaba. Estaba perdiendo muchísima sangre a una velocidad escandalosa.

-¡Ace!-Ai alzó sus ojos desesperados hacia mí. Por primera vez la vi realmente asustada de verdad, dentro de toda la inquietud que debería de sentir.-Vámonos…-Le leí efímeramente los labios. Observé a mí alrededor. Las tropas del enemigo se replegaban. Las nuestras se reunían en torno a mí.

Y entonces, me di cuenta de que habíamos perdido. No estábamos preparados para una matanza así.

-¡Retirada!-Grité todo lo que mis pulmones me dieron.

Podía oír perfectamente el rugido de la batalla que se libraba en la ciudad. Olía el humo. Veía el cielo iluminado por el fuego. Y yo, no podía dejar de llorar. Me sentía tan impotente y frustrada que no sabía qué debía hacer para solucionar todo aquello. Lo único que quería hacer era seguir llorando hasta saciarme. Lo único que quería era dejar de vivir en ese universo horrible. La sociedad, mi mundo, mi esclavitud, me ahogaba.

Alcé mis ojos hacia él y lloré aún más. Si yo hubiese sido de otra manera, él nunca habría muerto. Mis hermanos nunca tendrían que haber empezado esa guerra contra la capital. Si simplemente me hubiese casado con Kid…Si solo hubiese aceptado mi destino…Si hubiese renunciado a mi libertad…Si no me hubiese enamorado de él…Si yo hubiese sido más dócil…Si no hubiese corrido delante de Dadan y simplemente me hubiese puesto esos vestidos pomposos todos esos años…Nada de aquello, habría ocurrido…

Los Dioses me castigaban por ser como era.

-Ojalá hubiese nacido hombre…-Susurré en voz alta para mí misma completamente destrozada. Con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo más allá de aquel mundo que odiaba.

Me sorbí la nariz y lentamente avancé a gatas hacia el cuerpo inerte de mi querido abuelo bajo la vigilancia de los soldados. Cuando le tuve cerca, apoyé mi frente contra la suya.

-Te quiero…-Susurré entre todas aquellas lágrimas.

-Es hora de volver a la celda Yuuki.-Afirmó el rey con firmeza.

-No…-Negué desconsolada. Revelándome por última vez.- ¡No…! ¡Basta! ¡Basta por favor!-Tragué saliva. Respiré hondo. Me sorbí la nariz. Hice una breve pausa. En el patio, el rey, Tsuru y algunos soldados esperaban pacientes mi reacción.-Me rindo…-Susurré.- ¡Me rindo!-Alcé el rostro hacia Sengoku completamente vencida.- ¡Dejad que mis hermanos se marchen por favor! Me quedaré. Asumiré mis cargos. Las consecuencias de no contraer un absurdo matrimonio. O más bien, por revelarme contra este reino.-Temblé pensando en la horrible muerte que me esperaba.- ¡Escribiré una maldita carta! Pero déjales ir…por favor…

-Bien. Cuatro días. Tu sentencia se cumplirá en ese plazo.-Asintió aquel hombre sin compasión. Unos cuantos de guardias me agarraron levantándome del suelo alejándome del cuerpo inmóvil del hombre que nos había criado desde que mis padres habían muerto. Y entonces, volví a llorar.

Conocía la forma, el momento, y el lugar en el que iba a morir. Ni siquiera la expectativa del _Valhöl_ me consolaba. La espera fue simplemente terrorífica.


	40. Chapter 40

_Capítulo 40_

Al llegar a una de las playas más retiradas de la ciudad de Zirc, nos encontramos con enormes mástiles clavados en la arena cuyo velamen, de unas bonitas telas de colores, ondeaban con el viento. Sonreí al ver aquel precioso y atípico paisaje. El sol del verano era cálido y relajante y la brisa del mar, invitaba a darse un buen baño en aquellas mansas aguas. Byakko caminó entre los pilares alegremente hasta que llegó al agua salada donde metió un poco las patas y se refrescó. Parecía el lugar más pacífico y calmado del mundo hasta que Sabo, que iba delante de nosotros entusiasmado, alzó la voz llamando a su amigo el carpintero.

-¡Franky!-Avanzó un poco más.-¡Os traigo visita!-El hombre de extraños ropajes y cabello azul salió de su enorme escondite en el que parecía construir sus naves.

-¡Otra vez vos por aquí!-Los dos se abrazaron.-En Blarem no os veo nunca y tengo que cruzar el mar para poder dar con vos.-Rió.

-Pondré de mi parte la próxima vez para que deje de ser así.-Asintió conforme. Y sin despegarse de él, aun con la mano apoyada sobre su hombro, Sabo nos señaló.-Mi querido amigo te presento a Nerumi de Isgard y a su fiel Capitán, Zoro Roronoa.

El carpintero se apartó de su lado y se acercó a nosotros, en concreto hacia mí, con la mayor expresión de gratitud sobre su rostro.

-Vos sois…, ella…-me agarró de las manos y amplié mi sonrisa divertida cuando vi a Zoro fruncir un tanto el ceño con ese gesto,-la mujer que ha liberado a prácticamente todos los esclavos de Tardith. La que ha cambiado por completo los estándares sociales. El pueblo de Inzia pisa el palacio casi todas las noches para celebrar el nuevo modo de vida. Y estoy convencido de que sois la maga más poderosa del mundo con total seguridad.

-Algo así.-Sonreí.-Pero no soy tan importante como creéis. Sin mi ejército y mis hombres, no habría conseguido nada. El mérito es suyo en realidad.-Asentí.

-No seáis tan humilde. Sois la esperanza de este mundo. -Soltó lleno de admiración. Amplié la línea curva de mis labios.- ¿Y en qué puedo ayudar a una mujer como vos?

-Necesita cruzar el océano, amigo.-Sabo interrumpió lo que tenía pensado decir uniéndose a la conversación. Le dediqué una mirada reprensiva pero él la obvió.-Y he pensado que seríais el hombre perfecto para ayudarla a conseguir ese fin.-Franky volvió sus ojos hacia mí impresionado por aquella oferta.

-¿Seríais capaz de construirme treinta buenas naves que crucen el océano de Piedra?-Cuestioné tomando la palabra.-Os pagaré muy bien.

-Sería un auténtico placer y honor hacer eso por vos.-Asintió firme y decidido.

-¿Cuánto tardaréis?-Preguntó Zoro incorporándose a la negociación.

-Treinta naves para cruzar el océano hacia Menithez…-Pensó llevándose una mano al mentón.-Veamos…-Parecía que hacía cálculos mentalmente. Le dediqué una mirada llena de curiosidad y de reojo, pude ver a Sabo observándome de esa forma que me ponía tan nerviosa. Noté un fuerte vuelco en el corazón y aun así, guardé la compostura lo máximo posible.-Creo que podría tenerlas listas en un año aproximadamente.-Al oír ese plazo abrí mis ojos de par en par sorprendida. Miré a Zoro a sabiendas de que él pensaba lo mismo que yo. Era muy precipitado.

-Es poco probable hacer ese número de barcos en tan poco tiempo. Y mucho menos que sean buenos. El océano de Piedra no es cualquier mar. Hay tormentas a todas horas. Corrientes marinas difíciles de atravesar e innumerables rocas que puede hundir una nave en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.-Dijo escéptico.

-La madera de por aquí es de una calidad abrumadora.-Señaló al pequeño bosque tropical que había tras la playa, intentando defender su posición.

-Aun así, sigue siendo poco tiempo.-Continuó en sus treces con la expresión seria en el rostro.

-Yo puedo intentar evitar ciertos puntos pero mi magia no es infinita. Y por supuesto, no queremos perder a ningún hombre por el camino.-Apoyé a mi Capitán.-Estamos seleccionando a los mejores navegantes y timoneles para ello. Así que, si alguno de los barcos se hunde sabré de quién es la culpa.-Dije con cierto tono amenazante poniéndome un poco más firme de lo normal. Pero Franky le dedicó una mirada divertida a Sabo, después me sonrió.

-¿Cómo nos convenceréis constructor de barcos?-Preguntó de nuevo Zoro.

-Probemos el modelo que había pensado para esa misión.-Asintió realmente animado. A su lado Sabo esbozó una expresión llena emoción. Pero Zoro y yo, nos dedicamos una mirada un tanto incrédula.

Sin embargo, en cuanto el barco empezó a navegar la cambiamos radicalmente.

El viento acariciaba nuestra piel y nos revolvía el pelo. El mar en calma era fantástico para que el navío cogiese un poco más de velocidad y el sol en la piel era una delicia para el cuerpo. Hacía un día maravilloso para navegar. Quizás, debí de traer a Ibbya a este viaje también. Estaba segura de que le habría fascinado la experiencia. Si regresaba, debía de hacerlo con ella sin dudarlo.

-El barco tiene la longitud perfecta según el número de ocupantes que deseáis.-Explicó Franky guiando el timón. Byakko y Sabo iban prácticamente subidos sobre la proa del barco. Los dos con los ojos cerrados apoyando la cabeza sobre la barandilla mientras la brisa marina les revolvía el pelo. Suspiré rodando los ojos con cierta diversión. Se parecían más de lo que pensaban. Reí mentalmente ante esa idea.-Tiene la opción de poder utilizar los remos y su casco bajo es perfecto para aumentar la velocidad. Además de estas enormes velas que aumentan la perspectiva del viento a favor.-Vi a Zoro pasearse por cubierta analizando a conciencia cada resquicio del barco. Había sido todo un acierto llevarle.-Además, tiene un almacén bajo las maderas para poder guardar víveres, armas o lo que más os guste.

-¿Dónde está eso?-Cuestionó Zoro, Franky señaló una pequeña abertura en el suelo y el tiró de ella. Oteó el fondo del almacén y al cerrarlo arqueó las cejas con cierta impresión. Parecía que realmente era cierto eso de que era muy bueno construyendo objetos y artilugios de madera.

Zoro se acercó a mí unos segundos, me hizo un pequeño gesto y yo me incorporé para acércame hacia donde él estaba.

-Es realmente increíble.-Susurré bajito.

-Lo es.-Admitió Zoro. Mis esmeraldas le miraron con sorpresa.-No solo por el diseño que tiene si no por los recursos. Tanto si hay una tormenta como si no. Para dormir. Para poder estableces las rutas y para llevar provisiones. Es perfecto, mi señora.-Dijo convencido cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y crees que podemos fiarnos de ese plazo? Este barco es demasiado bueno como para construirlo tan rápido.-Murmuré.-Además, hay que negociar lo de los arreglos para la nieve. Si no recuerdo mal, el curso de la gran mayoría de ríos de Isgard es helado. Y sus costas.

-Tal vez no podemos fiarnos pero, si elegimos a otro, puede que tardemos muchísimo más en cruzar. Y eso no es lo que planeamos.-Suspiré a sabiendas de que mi Capitán tenía razón.-Negociaremos las precauciones para el hielo. Nos dan igual las coronas que necesitemos si conseguimos nuestros objetivos.-Le miré a los ojos pensando durante unos segundos hasta que al final me decidí por una opción.

-Nos quedaremos aquí una semana. Tal vez, no en este campamento, pero sí podría ser cerca. Veremos cómo trabaja y qué tiempos se va marcando. Si cuando pase esta semana nos parece bien cómo ha ido, le daremos el trabajo.

Zoro asintió a mi decisión con firmeza. La única pena de todo aquello era que me alejaría de Bran algunos días pero, envíe una carta a Ibbya con todas las indicaciones necesarias y dejé a Roy al mando. Confiaba en él más que en nadie para esa tarea.

Y al final, nos quedamos en el campamento por la terrible insistencia de Franky.

Recuerdo perfectamente todas las conversaciones que, casualmente, tuve con él esa semana. Era como si lo hubiese planeado desde el principio. El amigo. Los barcos. El viaje. La estancia. Todo.

La primera noche que estuvimos allí me resistí enormemente a tener una charla con él pero, el segundo día, ya no fue tan sencillo. Me acuerdo perfectamente de ese pequeño paseo que me di por la playa nada más levantarme al amanecer. Parecía que, junto al mar, el sol salía antes. Vi a Zoro y a Franky empezar a andar hacia el bosque para buscar buena madera así que, aproveché para estirar un poco las piernas.

Y entonces, les vi.

Byakko y a Sabo como si fueran un niño y su fiel mascota, corrían y jugaban por la arena. Aquella vez, me mordí el labio y pensé en muchas cosas como por ejemplo, perdonarle para siempre todo lo que me había hecho. En definitiva, reconoció el error, no lo hizo por su interés y para más inri, Akainu le había coaccionado con asesinar a su hermana. A pesar de todo eso, había vuelto a sabiendas de todas las consecuencias que tendría por lo que había hecho. Se arrodilló ante la muerte sin miedo. Sin pedir piedad ni tan solo unos segundos. Pero, también había algo más. Las cosas nunca volverían a ser iguales entre los dos. El motivo estaba claro; me había dicho en más de una ocasión lo que sentía por mí.

Todas esas dudas se arremolinaron en mi cabeza durante el tiempo justo para que Byakko diese conmigo y corriera hacia mí, entusiasmado. Salí de mis pensamientos cuando me lamió la cara. Reí, acariciándole con energía, el pelaje plateado.

-Byakko, ¿ _Jól van?-_ Él saltó y rugió loco de contento. Después se sentó sobre la arena. Le besé la frente entre risas a la vez que él me rozaba con su cabeza peluda.

-Me ha despertado casi cuando era de noche.-La voz de Sabo se alzó cansada. Y yo, sentí una punzada en el corazón al oírle.

-Lo siento.-Utilicé sin querer ese tono amable que siempre había tenido con él. Sonrió divertido. Se había dado cuenta de mi traspié.

-No os preocupéis. Hemos aprovechado para hacer algo de ejercicio, ¿a que sí?-Se sentó sobre la arena y Byakko le siguió comenzando a jugar con él un poco más.- ¡Ya vale!-Le regañó entre risas.-Voy a tener que volver a meterme en el agua.-Se quejó escupiendo algo de arena.

-Byakko,-el tigre me miró,- _legyén jo…_ -Le advertí. Y de inmediato, se sentó al lado de Sabo sobre la arena obediente.

-¿Qué le habéis dicho?-Él le acarició el lomo realmente sorprendido.

-Que se porte bien.-Sonreí cruzándome de brazos unos segundos.

-Tenéis que enseñarme a hablar esa lengua antigua de seres mágicos.-Apoyó las manos sobre la arena mientras admiraba el paisaje.

Y, por un segundo, me quedé analizando, de reojo, su perfil. Su flequillo ondeando con el viento. Su expresión relajada, llena de satisfacción por el simple hecho de estar en aquel lugar mágico. De repente, noté unas enormes ganas de expresarle todo lo que estaba pensando. Todo lo que parecía hacerme sentir. Me mordí el labio y alcé mis ojos hacia el mar.

No era la primera vez que pisaba Zirc. Cuando era joven, mis padres me habían llevado allí más de una vez. Por eso sabía, que era un lugar digno de explorar.

-Cuando era una niña,-hablé,-hace diez años, descubrí una gruta a través del mar.-Vi de reojo como alzaba sus esferas hacia mí.-Era una cueva enorme con muchísimo cristales en el techo y en las paredes. Creo que…, me apetece volver a ese lugar.-Susurré. No se lo pediría pero deseaba que viniese.- ¿Byakko?-Le hice un gesto con el rostro para que me siguiera, y así lo hizo. En cuanto llegamos hasta la orilla, alcé las manos hacia el océano para ir abriendo poco a poco una ruta. Mis pies descalzos tocaron sin miedo la arena mojada llena de conchas y algas. Byakko me siguió. Y al final, él también.

-¿Cómo recordáis el camino?-Le miré, sonreí y me encogí de hombros.

-Eso es lo mejor, que no lo recuerdo del todo. Por eso puede que nos encontremos con algo más interesante o puede que lleguemos al mismo sitio, quién sabe.-Comencé a andar con Byakko a mi lado. Él nos acompañó. Y a medida que caminábamos entre el mar bordeando la costa hacia los acantilados, sin querer, empezamos a soltarnos.

Él me habló de sus hermanos, de su familia. De las travesuras que hacían cuando eran niños. De lo mal que se llevaba con el mayor, cuyo nombre era Ace. De la buena relación que parecían tener ahora y de cómo había acabado comprometido con Ai Sakazuki. La hija de Akainu. Ese detalle me sorprendió pero no le di mayor importancia. Conocía la historia de Ibbya y su padre y estaba claro, que los hijos no tenían por qué tener el carácter de los padres. Comentó lo que había estado haciendo en aquellos meses. Las restricciones de ser Comandante. Me habló de Yuuki y de su embarazo. Del tiempo que llevaba sin verla. De las normas absurdas sobre el matrimonio.

Gracias a todas aquellas conversaciones, idas y venidas, me sentí más cerca que nunca de él. Era como si, por un momento, le conociese de toda la vida. Como si nunca hubiese sido un extraño para mí. Y entonces, empezamos con mi parte. Se merecía también saber mi mundo un poco mejor.

-¿Hablemos de mí?-Reí.- ¿Qué supone que significa eso? No tiene sentido que te hable de mí. Soy famosa.-Bromeé dejando a un lado los formalismos.-Ya lo sabes todo.

-No. No todo.-Susurró.

-¿Qué te gustaría saber?

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?-Me respondió con otra pregunta.-Es decir, lo de luchar, lo de liberar a los esclavos, lo de cambiar el mundo, tienes que tener una motivación realmente fuerte, ¿cómo has podido llegar hasta dónde estás? Al fin y al cabo, eras una esclava de Isgard y es impresionante lo que has conseguido en tan poco tiempo.

-El detonante no fue tan…, alucinante…-Susurré cambiando un poco el tono de mi voz. En ese instante, recordé a Nami y su infinita sonrisa. Seguía echándola de menos tanto como el primer día. Y, a pesar de que llevaba mucho tiempo sin hablar de ella, no me sentí triste o cohibida al hacerlo. En realidad, una parte de mí notaba la necesidad imperiosa de contárselo.-El padre de Akainu, entre otras muchas cosas horribles que nos hacía, violaba y maltrataba a la mujer que me acogió cuando era una niña y mis padres murieron. Ella era buena. Sabía cocinar unas galletas deliciosas. Me enseñó a leer y a escribir. Me contaba cuentos por las noches para que me quedase dormida. Fue la primera que me habló de la magia cuando fui consciente de que vibraba dentro de mí. Se llamaba Nami.-Suspiré.-Un día, una noche, me deshice de mis cadenas y le maté. Esa fue la primera vez que asesiné a alguien.-Lo dije sin remordimientos. Sabo me observó serio, solemne. Empatizando con mi historia.-Me dio igual. Pensaba, como era una cría, que si asesinaba al amo, los esclavos que estábamos allí en aquella enorme casa, seríamos libres. Pero no fue así. Akainu la mató pensando que había sido ella quién había eliminado a su padre mientras yacía con él. Yo huí.-Me mordí el labio haciendo una breve pausa.-Y a partir de ahí empecé a dejar de sentir muchas cosas. Me volví fría y desconfiada.-Respiré hondo. Suspiré.-Cruzamos el mar de polizones en un barco comerciante. Llegamos a Shaéz y allí fue, donde conocía mis padres adoptivos. ¿Recuerdas a mi madre?-Él asintió cuando me vio sonreír.-Fueron muy buenos conmigo y me criaron como si fuera su propia hija. Después, conocí a Thatch. En aquella época tenía muy en mente aun todo eso de vengarme de Akainu por lo que le había hecho a Nami así que, me casé con él porque,-me mordí el labio unos segundos siendo consciente de lo fría que iba a resultar mi explicación,-sabía que podía darme un ejército…-Confesé.-Bran, a pesar de que le amo con toda mi alma es…, fruto de un trato.-Le miré llegando a la apertura de una pequeña cueva. Byakko subió entre las rocas y nosotros le seguimos. Arriba había una pequeña playa de arena oculta. Me senté. Alcé mis ojos hacia el techo y vi todos esos cristales que había divisado en mi niñez. Eran blancos y azules. Con la luz que dejaba entrever el sol se reflejaba el mar en ellos. Era un ambiente precioso. Sonreí nostálgica. Él se tumbó a mi lado observando aquella maravilla de la naturaleza en silencio.-Yo quería un ejército,-seguí hablando, de pronto, sin saber por qué,-y él quería un hijo. Aunque claro, al final, después de todo,-me abracé a mis piernas,-él no quería un hijo solo por tenerlo. Lo quería conmigo porque me amaba.-Susurré.-Tanto que nunca he dejado de sentirme culpable por ello.-Me mordí el labio.-Aunque me lo propuse cientos de veces, nunca he sido capaz de algo así por él. Y tal vez,-Byakko caminó hacia nosotros después de remojarse para echarse sobre la arena a mi otro lado,-me di cuenta demasiado tarde…

-¿De qué…?-Sabo se atrevió a preguntar algo después de tanto silencio.

-De que no le amaría jamás de la misma forma en la que él lo hacía.-Al reconocerlo sentí que una espinita se desvanecía de mi corazón. Suspiré.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta de algo así después de todo ese tiempo? Después de…, quedarte embarazada…-Volvió a preguntar observándome desde su posición. Y sin saber por qué, como hacía un par de noches, respondí sin pararme a pensar en las consecuencias.

-Porque te conocí a ti, Sabo de Blarem…Y mi percepción sobre el amor, cambió.-Admití definitivamente sin mirarle a los ojos.-Empecé a darle sentido a la forma de hablar. A la manera de mirar. A las sonrisas. Las comparaciones eran odiosas.-Me mordí el labio.-Y por eso desde entonces…, me he sentido muy culpable.-Reconocí. Ahí estaba mi pequeña confesión entre líneas. Lo que verdaderamente siempre había sentido a pesar del enfado, del resentimiento y la desconfianza.

Estaba enamorada de él. Y en realidad, siempre había sabido en mi interior, que nunca, de alguna forma, había dejado de estarlo. Respiré hondo sintiéndome, de pronto, terriblemente débil. Frágil y vulnerable. Inmediatamente me arrepentí un poco de lo que acababa de decir. Pero había creado, aun sin darse cuenta, el maldito ambiente perfecto para…

De pronto, su mano tirando de mi brazo, me sacó de todos aquellos pensamientos. Sin darme cuenta, me había arrastrado hasta tumbarme con él en la arena. Pero no precisamente a una distancia prudencial. Había tenido la desfachatez de extender su brazo izquierdo para que apoyase mi cabeza sobre su torso mientras que su otra mano me agarraba de la cintura. En cuestión de segundos había conseguido que nos tumbásemos sobre la arena uno encima del otro.

Y me sentí…, como si pisara las tierras de _Odrïn_ …

Con algunas dudas, avancé mis dedos sobre su cuerpo para abrazarle aún más contra mí. Sonreí, ahora que no podía verme, llena de satisfacción y felicidad. En el fondo, estar así era lo que más había deseado desde que había regresado.

Eso y decirle, lo mucho que le quería.

-Si hubiese sabido eso en aquel momento…-Empezó.

-Nada hubiese cambiado.-Le interrumpí.-Era tu hermana. Estaba en peligro. Y yo, aún estaba casada con Thatch. Habría sido…, una especie de sufrimiento innecesario.-Él besó mi pelo castaño revuelto y mi sonrisa se amplió como si fuera la de una niña con un delicioso caramelo.

A partir de ese momento la forma de mirarnos o de sonreírnos cambió radicalmente. Él me buscaba a todas horas con sus esferas grises y yo, no podía dejar de desviar de reojo las mías cuando no era consciente de que podía hacerlo. Sus ojos se volvieron aún más cálidos y brillantes y su preciosa sonrisa aún más dulce y pícara.

Me encantaba. Hacía que mi corazón latiera de felicidad y mi alma, bailara de emoción. Sobre todo cuando nuestra manera tan cercana de comportarnos el uno con el otro, se volvió una costumbre que a Zoro le hacía fruncir el ceño.

Un par de días después, tras una agradable cena, decidí salir de la pequeña cabaña en la que los hombres compartían algo de alcohol. Me di un paseo por la orilla del mar con mis pies descalzos y luego, subí un poco hacia las dunas y me recosté allí. Sobre la fría arena. Contemplando las estrellas con una bonita sonrisa. El silencio se adueñó del lugar hasta que al final, apareció él como tantas otras veces.

Me llené de amor solo de pensar que estaba, de nuevo, observándome.

-¿Crees que ha sido una buena idea lo de venir aquí, finalmente?-Cuestionó sentándose a mi lado con aquella camisa y pantalón remangados y sus pies descalzos.

-Ha sido una idea maravillosa. Necesitaba a ese constructor de barcos y necesitaba salir de Inzia. Despejarme de todo. Tener algo así como unas vacaciones.-Confesé. Él rió.

-Entonces puedo dormir a partir de ahora con la más absoluta tranquilidad sabiendo que mi cabeza seguirá en su sitio, ¿no?-Bromeó. Yo sonreí divertida.

-Puedes estar seguro.-Susurré.-A no ser que hayas salido sigilosamente y llegado hasta aquí con alguna extraña intención.-Él me miró durante unos segundos arqueando las cejas mientras soltaba una melodiosa carcajada. Luego negó.

-Es mejor que no te diga las extrañas intenciones en las que estoy pensando.-Volví a reír. Los dos sabíamos que tal vez, habíamos bebido de más.

Después de eso, nos quedamos en silencio contemplando el relajante paisaje durante un buen rato. El sonido de las olas del mar nos acogió y le dio al ambiente el toque más romántico del universo. Regresé mis ojos hacia su espalda bien definida y el corazón me dio un vuelco al pensar, en aquella vez que le había visto sin camisa. Por un momento, deseé saber que había allí debajo una vez más. Me mordí el labio notando como el color de mis mejillas subía a una tonalidad más que sonrosada. Reí para mí.

-Nerumi…-de pronto, me nombró,-¿confías en mí?-Volvió sus ojos grises hacia los míos. Y me miró de aquella forma que ponía mi mundo al revés.

-Aún estoy en ello.-Fui sincera.-Pero dame tiempo.-Él sonrió.

-Para agilizar ese tiempo, te contaré un secreto.-Le observé curiosa e intrigada. Y entonces, él chaqueó sus dedos haciendo que saltase una chispa de fuego en ellos. Enseguida me incorporé sorprendida observando estupefacta aquella llamita.

-¿Eso ha sido…?-Abrí los ojos de par en par y entrecerré los labios alucinada.

-Soy un mago de fuego.-Confirmó mis sospechas.

-¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo?

-En Albinz encontré una Akuma. Es una fruta que te otorga un poder mágico elemental si está, libre. Y yo, me la comí.-La explicación era mucho más extensa pero prefirió resumir.

-¿Has hecho un pacto con el Dios _Belis?-_ Aun estaba sorprendida. Deduje en aquel instante, que probablemente lo estaba por el alcohol. Sabo asintió a mi pregunta.-Eso es increíble.-Le cogí de la mano. Le miré la palma abierta. Efectivamente no se había quemado. Sonreí impresionada. Y entonces, alcé mis ojos hacia él que no había dejado de mirarme, con una sonrisa en los labios, en ningún momento. De pronto, estábamos más cerca de lo habitual.

El silencio se apoderó unos segundos de nosotros mismos.

-Gracias por creer en mí y venir hasta aquí.-Susurró él.-Pensé que estarías enfadada conmigo eternamente.

-¿Quién te dice que no lo estoy?-Sonreí relajando un poco el ambiente. Él me siguió.

-No hace falta que me lo diga nadie.-Siguió.-Te lo veo en los ojos. Ya no estás decepcionada. Eso es algo positivo para mi autoestima.-Bromeó pero aun así, negué. Era cierto. Todo ese resentimiento se había desvanecido.

-Sabo…

-¿Sí?-Sin darnos cuenta nuestras manos aún estaban retenidas por el otro.

-¿Cuándo tienes la intención de marcharte?-Tras aquella pregunta, la expresión apacible de su rostro desapareció. Lo habíamos hablado el día anterior. Ya no me parecía tan grave eso de que se quedará.

-Supongo que me iré poco después de esta semana.-Suspiró.-El rey Marco se preguntará por qué no estoy ya allí, planeando nuestras siguientes estrategias.-Pensó resignado.

-Comprendes entonces que esto,-apreté un poco el agarre de nuestras manos regresando a la parte de la conversación que me interesaba, -es solo una ilusión, ¿verdad?-Él me miró a los ojos decepcionado.-No solo por el hecho de que tendrás que marcharte. En definitiva eso es lo de menos.-Desvié unos segundos los ojos hacia ese pequeño contacto que manteníamos.-Sabes qué posición tienes. Sabes que nunca será.

-No me importa.-Respondió arrugando la nariz.-Puede que no me deje mucho margen de error pero, mi rango, no me impide enamorarme de quién yo desee.

-¿Y con qué fin?-Susurré.

-No quiero un fin. Quiero un proceso. Quiero disfrutar de cada paso que el destino me marque.-Rozó sutilmente mis dedos con cariño, volví a sonreír pero esta vez, cargada de resignación.

-Si tienes la posibilidad de amar, debes tener un fin.-Reiteré.-Un matrimonio, hijos, un hogar… No todo el mundo puede elegir libremente con quién compartir su vida. Y tú, precisamente, no puedes aspirar a ese tipo de cosas. Ya no. Por muy absurdas que nos parezcan todas esas normas, eres Comandante.

-Y aun así,-de pronto, sus dedos se alzaron rozándome la mejilla con dulzura. La piel se me erizó como cuando me había abrazado hacía algunos días,-no he podido evitar enamorarme de ti.-Se acercó a mi rostro poco a poco. Inconscientemente me dejé hacer cuando pegó su frente con la mía y jugó con nuestras narices.

-Nos haremos daño.-Susurré cerca de sus labios. Tragué saliva. Estaba terriblemente nerviosa. El corazón me latía desbocado.-Será un sufrimiento innecesario.

-Quiero intentarlo de todas formas…Quiero dejar de pensar en las posibilidades que tendría si te tuviera entre mis brazos. Quiero arriesgarme directamente sin pensar.-Su labios rozaron ligeramente los míos.-Sí tú…, estás de acuerdo…, claro…-Cerré los ojos, enjugándomelos. Ladeé sutilmente el rostro. Sintiendo su aliento sobre mi piel.

-Siempre he estado de acuerdo Sabo de Blarem...-Murmuré sonriendo un poquito.

Él hundió sus dedos en mi pelo y, definitivamente, me besó.

Unió sus labios con los míos. Suaves. Cálidos. Al principio indecisos pero después mucho más convencidos y firmes. Cuando entreabrí un poco la boca, él aprovechó para adentrarse en ella describiendo una increíble oleada de sensaciones maravillosas. Sentí como me estrechaba contra él sentándome sobre su regazo. Le mordí el labio. Sonrió de medio lado. Se me erizó la piel. Notaba las pulsaciones de mi corazón acelerarse. Mis mejillas estaban sonrosadas casi tanto como las suyas. Nuestras narices se rozaban. Los besos tomaron un ritmo más urgente y pasional. Mis dedos se perdieron en su nuca y en su pelo rubio revuelto. Me encantaba y, por un momento, me pregunté si a él le gustaba tanto como a mí. Aquellos besos…, sabían tan bien, eran tan…, especiales…

Hasta que después de un pequeño periodo de tiempo, nos separamos para dejarnos, al fin, respirar, recuperando poco a poco el ritmo cardiaco habitual. Le acaricié la mejilla con cariño. Sonreí. Nos miramos. Y justo en ese momento me di cuenta, de cuánto le quería en realidad y lo mucho que me costaría alejarme de él a partir ese instante.

Había destruido para siempre mi hermética barrera y para colmo, aun sentía todo ese hormigueo recorriéndome la piel. Sin miedo, confesé lo que mi corazón sentía desde que le había visto por primera vez.

-Te quiero. Te quiero muchísimo.-Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Estaba lleno de sorpresa. Suspiré. Me había quitado un enorme peso de encima sin darme cuenta. Sonreí. Él me agarró de ambas mejillas. Pegó su frente contra la mía.

-No hay nada en este mundo, que me haga más feliz que escuchar eso de tus labios. Te quiero, Nerumi.-Se me perlaron los ojos y me mordí el labio sintiéndome la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

-Neru…-Corregí. Él arqueó las cejas fingiendo asombro. Reí.

-¿Ya tengo potestad para llamaros así? Debí besaros antes.-Inquirió con ese toque de broma que tanto me gustaba. Amplié el sonido de mi carcajada. Él me siguió durante unos segundos.

Sin darse cuenta me había enseñado a amar de verdad, con el corazón. Pero también, me estaba creando dudas e incertidumbres. No saber cómo íbamos a manejar todo aquello me inquietaba. Era la primera vez que las cosas se salían de control.

-¿Y ahora qué…?-Cuestioné en un murmullo un tanto nervioso. Él desvió sus esferas igual de intranquilas que las mías, por mi rostro.

-No lo sé.-Negó rozándome con las yemas de los dedos el rostro a la vez que me recolocaba un mechón rizado rebelde tras la oreja.

-No quiero perderte.-Admití.

-Ni yo a ti.-Asintió.-Encontraremos una solución.-Puso su mirada más reconfortante haciendo que me relajase un poco. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta mi cuello apretándome, suavemente la garganta a la vez que me echaba un poco hacia atrás y en una milésima de segundo, volvió a besarme.

La semana pasó como si fuese una migaja de pan en la boca. Y la última noche, Zoro pareció que no podría resistirse más a lo que estaba, silenciosamente, vivenciando; los besos a escondidas, las miradas, las sonrisas… Así que, tras la cena, me pidió salir de la casa aprovechando que teníamos que tomar la decisión apropiada con respecto al constructor.

-¿Crees que es el nuestro?-Giré el rostro hacia él intrigada por sus respuestas, me crucé de brazos sin dejar de caminar. Había refrescado un poco esa noche.

-Por supuesto que lo es mi señora.-Asintió convencido acompañándome en el paseo.-Utiliza buenos recursos naturales. La madera es perfecta y el sistema no tiene nada que envidiar a otros constructores de barco. Creo firmemente que es lo que buscábamos.

-Perfecto. Haremos el trato mañana y podremos volver a Inzia cuanto antes.-Seguí caminando pero él, se detuvo.

-Mi señora, no quiero ser indiscreto pero, ¿podría preguntaros algo?-Giré sobre mis propio cuerpo sin comprender qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Claro.-Asentí desconcertada. Zoro no era un hombre que se inmiscuyera en la vida de otras personas sin un buen motivo así que, era imposible no sentir curiosidad por su pregunta.

-Esa relación con Monkey, ¿repercutirá en nuestros planes futuros?-Abrí mis ojos de par en par asombrada. Había sido coherente y muy delicado para cómo solía decir las cosas.

-No repercutirá negativamente si es lo que estáis pensando.-Señalé.-Al contrario. Nos ayudará con un buen ejército de Menithez que parten de nuestros mismos ideales, para que la batalla resulte victoriosa para nosotros. Puede ser algo más ventajoso que problemático, ¿no creéis Capitán?

-Mientras más espadas haya a nuestro favor, más probabilidades tendremos de sobrevivir. Estaba de acuerdo con ese convenido desde el principio. Siempre es una buena negociación pero, hace algunos días intentasteis sentenciarle a muerte. ¿No creéis que podrían verlo como un símbolo de debilidad?-Toda aquella conversación me estaba pareciendo de un mundo completamente diferente al nuestro. Su elocuencia me estaba resultando sencillamente abrumadora.

-Es posible. Pero,-y entonces, toqué la fibra emocional que sabía, que no la dominaba tan bien,-me he enamorado de él. Y quiero arriesgarme. Además, no creo que sea tan fácil de derrotar como parece.-Sonreí.

-Yo siempre os apoyaré. Sobre todo si eso os hace feliz…

Al atardecer, dos días más tarde, con un buen acuerdo bajo la manga, llegamos a Inzia. Y nuestros besos tuvieron que ocultarse un poco más hasta que hablase para todos aquellos que seguían mis pasos. Debían saberlo. No solo por la relación en sí sino por lo bien que iba a venirnos esa alianza en un futuro. Sin embargo, en una ida y venida cuando cada uno siguió con su camino hacia su habitación, él no pudo resistirse más.

-Si no te diera las buenas noches no me quedaría tranquilo.-Rió para después darme un par de besos agarrándome de las mejillas con amor entre pasillos rodeados de velas. Sonreí divertida sintiéndome como una niña traviesa que disfruta en silencio de algo prohibido.

-Déjalo…-Susurré mirando a todos lados del corredor, nerviosa, por si alguien nos veía.

-Hasta mañana Neru…-Susurró ensimismado antes de darme un último beso en la mano e irse. Cuando me vi sola, me volví para encerrarme en mi habitación. Byakko me miró intrigado y divertido cuando me tiré sobre el colchón y empecé a reírme como si estuviese loca. Agarré algunos cojines estrujándolos mientras sonreía feliz. Nunca me había sentido tan querida, especial y afortunada. Notaba todo ese hormigueo por el estómago. Tenía las mejillas rojas como tomates. Era la mujer más dichosa de todo el continente. Y entonces, en medio de mi completo disloque, llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante.-Me levanté del colchón recolocándome un poco el pelo. Aplacando también mi particular alegría.

-¿Cómo habéis terminado así?-La pregunta de Ibbya nada más entrar en la habitación me sacó un fuerte vuelco al corazón. Arqueé las cejas fingiendo estar increíblemente confusa.

-¿Así cómo?

-Sabo y vos.-Sonreía de oreja a oreja entusiasmada con la idea.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Os hemos visto daros algún que otro beso antes de encerraros aquí con esa sonrisa brillante en los labios.-Aquel plural me puso un tanto nerviosa. Si las cosas eran así, eso significaba que ya lo sabía alguien más y que posiblemente esa persona fuese Roy. Me temí lo peor. Nunca quise que se enterase de esa forma.-Me parece algo maravilloso que por fin os hayáis reconciliado con él.-Ibbya siguió con su discurso subiéndose sobre el colchón y acariciando Byakko. Él se dejó de buena gana. Pero yo, desvié mis ojos hacia un punto lejano de la habitación pensando en las consecuencias que mi relación con Sabo tendría con respecto a mi Capitán.-Era una lástima que estuvieseis peleados cuando se notaba que os queríais tanto desde el principio. Supongo que sois muy feliz por haber dado el paso, ¿no?-La joven morena se quedó en silencio al ver que yo no decía nada. Alzó sus esferas verdes hacia mí.- ¿Mi señora…?

-Roy…-Me volví hacia ella con el rostro impregnado en preocupación.- ¿Lo sabe…?

-Sí...-Un vuelco se apoderó de mi corazón. Nada más conocer esa información, caminé hacia la puerta airosa.

-Ibbya quédate con Bran unos minutos. Vuelvo enseguida.-No le dio tiempo a responderme cuando ya me había marchado. Caminé notando ese halo de culpabilidad atrincherarse en mi pecho. Sentía un fuerte nudo en la garganta. Debí contárselo a él sobre todo, antes que a nadie. En cuanto llegué a la puerta de su dormitorio, llamé.

-Has regresado muy pronto…-Dijo nada más abrir. Supuse que esperaba que yo fuese Ibbya. Pero, cuando me miró a los ojos, su bonita sonrisa se esfumó. Me temí lo peor.-Mi señora…-Susurró desconcertado.

-¿Podemos hablar?-Sin decir nada más, asintió y dejó que me adentrase en la habitación. Cerró la puerta tras nosotros.-Sé lo que estás pensando.-Me volví y empecé a excusarme con él.- ¿Cómo puedo enamorarme de él después de lo que me hizo? Pues, no lo sé.-Intenté relajarme. Él me observó confuso por mi extraña reacción. Todas aquellas afirmaciones salieron de mi boca atropelladamente.-Pero, ha resultado así. En el fondo, le quería desde el principio y en realidad, no podía hacerlo. Sentenciarle a muerte fue un error. No habría podido soportarlo. Necesito que me perdones…-Casi rogué aquello último. Si perdía a Roy, perdería demasiadas cosas.

-¿Por qué…?-Cuestionó él, relajando un poco sus facciones. Esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Porque te he fallado.-Me acerqué un poco a él. Le miré a los ojos angustiada.

-¿A mí?-Negó.-No. No me habéis fallado a mí. Ni a nadie. Sois Nerumi de Isgard, enamoraros de quién queráis no es un delito para vos y tampoco para el resto del mundo.-Suspiré intentando tranquilizar a mi agitado corazón. Desvié mis ojos unos segundos de él pensando qué debía decir a continuación.

-Cuando le conocí,-tenía que explicarle lo que había ocurrido entre Thatch y yo. Algo en mi interior me decía que era necesario,-prácticamente empecé a sentir algo muy fuerte y diferente por él. Nunca había sentido eso por nadie, ni siquiera…-le miré a los ojos,-por tu hermano… Cuando regresamos del viaje, se lo dije. Aunque ya estaba resentida con Sabo porque me había enterado de su intento de asesinato, así que pensé, en ese momento, que lo que me había atraído de él había desaparecido con ese resentimiento.-Suspiré.-Pero aun así, me sentí muy culpable. Él me lo había dado todo y yo, parecía que no me había esforzado nada…-un par de rastros de lágrimas se deslizaron por mis ojos,-por intentar quererle un poco mejor al menos… Y cuando murió…-Sollocé recordando su piel fría e inerte entre mis brazos.-…Me sentí aun peor… Le había llevado a una guerra a cambio de un amor que nunca fui capaz de profesarle como él hubiese querido…

-Escúchame Neru…-Roy se acercó y sin pedir permiso, me dio un fuerte y cálido abrazo,-los sentimientos no se pueden controlar. Thatch quiso tener esa vida a tu lado sabiendo lo que de verdad sentías.-Que dejara a un lado todos los formalismos me tranquilizó más de lo que imaginaba.-Así que, yo no tengo que juzgarle, ni a ti. Fue vuestra decisión. Y si él no está ahora, comprendo que quieras seguir adelante con tu vida. A pesar de que sea con Sabo de Blarem.-Besó mi pelo rizado castaño intentando sosegarme.-Él deseaba que fueras feliz.-Se retiró de mí. Me miró a los ojos.-Y los Dioses siempre me han dicho que vuestro destino estaba al lado de ese señor de Menithez. Sois descendiente de _Naira_ y él, ahora, de _Belis_ ; hijos de _Uld_ y _Mendith,_ Padres de todos nosotros. No existe una unión más perfecta. Os deseo felicidad y solo, felicidad.-Repitió. Me apartó las lágrimas con los pulgares. Nos sonreímos.-Te quiero. Nada cambiará eso. Bajo ninguna circunstancia aunque le hayas elegido a él.-Suspiré relajándome cuando terminó de decir todas aquellas cosas. Me sentía aliviada y reconfortada. Ya no tenía miedo.

-No te alejes nunca de mí Roy, pase lo que pase.-Él sonrió amplio.

-Nunca me iré de tu lado. Es una promesa…

¡Hola hola! Volvemos al trabajo después de un mes muy intenso cargado de emociones increíbles. Espero que os guste capítulo, un besazo para todos mis lectoreees!


	41. Chapter 41

_Capítulo 41_

Los planes estaban claros. Las fechas también. El número de hombres, los barcos, las armas, la estrategia para asaltar Klimberg. Las cosas estaban bastante especificadas. Y todos parecían estar de acuerdo con las ideas que Nerumi planteaba sobre el mapa. Lo importante era que nada más regresar, debía de hablar con Ace y con el rey de Assiah para esbozar nuestros objetivos y las ideas de las que partíamos. Sabía que, me iba a costar más por un lado que por otro pero, lo intentaría igualmente.

-Tengo una propuesta más aparte de todo esto.-Neru se echó hacia atrás en su asiento clavando sus ojos en los presentes. La miramos expectantes.-Quiero que el Capitán Zoro acompañe a Sabo cuando se vaya de Tardith.-Esa noticia fue una sorpresa para el propio peli verde pero, en ningún momento le vi expresar su asombro. Era duro como una roca.

-¿Con qué fin?-Cuestionó Brook lo que pensábamos.

-Aun no me fío al cien por cien de él.-Me miró fijamente con una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro. Yo suspiré, negué y la seguí. No tenía remedio.-Y necesito que alguien de mi plena confianza mire por nuestros intereses reales en Menithez además de que, quiero que esté en todos los puntos que negocie.-Desvió sus ojos hacia Zoro que parecía estar dispuesto a llevar a cabo su idea.

-Es un buen juicio mi señora, así no nos llevaremos sorpresas cuando queramos pedir refuerzos del ejército que promete.-Confirmó su propuesta.

-¿Estáis vos de acuerdo?-Sus esmeraldas regresaron a mí.

-Si me quejo,-hablé divertido,-mi cabeza volverá a estar en peligro. Prefiero acatar vuestras órdenes con felicidad y gozo.-Respondí divertido.

-Estupendo.-Asintió siguiéndome el juego.-Roy,-se giró hacia él,-te quedarás en Inzia, cuidando y protegiendo este continente junto con Jozu. No confío en nadie que vaya a hacerlo mejor que tú.-Él asintió.-Y, aunque creo que eso no es lo que desea, Ibbya debería de quedarse contigo.-La miró. La joven morena se mordió el labio inquieta. Parecía debatirse entre dos decisiones muy importantes. Aunque finalmente, sus pupilas se decantaron por Roy.

-Ella es una mujer libre, mi señora, aun teniendo nuestra relación.-Soltó, sin embargo, el de ojos rojizos convencido.-Si quiere volar, que así sea.-Hizo un gesto con la mano interpretando sus palabras.-Lo único que deseo es que los Dioses la mantengan a salvo y que regrese algún día a mí lado, eso es todo.-Le sonrió, y ella le siguió.

-¿Ibbya?-Nerumi arqueó las cejas interrogante. Sabía, en el fondo, que ella deseaba que Ibbya formase parte de su aventura cruzando el mar.

-Quiero ir con vos.-Roy amplió su sonrisa y Nerumi hizo exactamente lo mismo.-Regresaremos después de todo, ¿no? No os llevaréis a Bran, imagino.-Intervino rápidamente con lo que también deseaba. Sabía se separarse de él, también sería una tarea complicada para ella.

-Imaginas bien.-Confirmó Neru.-Así que regresaremos. Eso es un hecho.-Después sus ojos se volvieron hacia Brook, Bonney y la anciana.-Nyon, creo que deberíais de quedaros como Augur de la ciudad para aconsejar a Roy.

-No soy una vieja chocha, mi señora. Puedo trabajar perfectamente en un campo de batalla.-Dijo frunciendo el ceño molesta. Yo reí interiormente a sabiendas de que eso no era así. Otra lucha más y no acabaría muy bien parada aquella anciana.

-Lo sé. Admiro vuestra valentía y coraje pero creo que Bonney, vuestra sucesora, estará mejor preparada para un viaje tan extenso, ¿no?-Ella arrugó aún más la nariz pensando a conciencia en ese hecho hasta que, al final, pareció decantarse por la opción que Nerumi esbozaba.

-De acuerdo.-Asintió cerrando los ojos solemne.-Dejemos que la joven Bonney ponga en práctica sus habilidades.

-No os fallaré.-Dijo la peli rosa con energía.

-Y Brook también nos acompañarás. Si dejamos a Roy atrás, necesitaré otro Capitán en mis filas.-El de pelo alborotado asintió orgulloso.-Bien, establecidos los planes y las divisiones, nos queda un año para hacer todos los preparativos. Haremos algunos sacrificios importantes a los Dioses para que el curso del destino vaya a nuestro favor y levantaremos un templo a _Tyrd,-_ me miró,-Dios de las guerras, para que nos beneficie en la batalla. Debemos rendirle honores. Y además, tenemos que reunir el dinero necesario para pagar todo este alboroto. Hay muchas cosas por hacer así que no podemos despistarnos,-se levantó con aquella elegancia y distinción que la caracterizaban,-pero por hoy, señores, bebamos y comamos de una buena vez.-Anunció sonriente. Brook y Roy celebraron ese hecho. Zoro con su, siempre, cara de impasibilidad, pensó en ese delicioso vino que servirían esa noche.

Los implicados en la reunión fueron abandonando la bonita sala hasta que Neru y yo, nos quedamos completamente a solas.

-Eso de vuestro Capitán, ha sido un golpe bajo, mi amor.-Bromeé. Ella sonrió divertida acercándose hacia donde yo estaba sentado, con pasos felinos.

-Ya os lo dije en Zirc, Comandante, no me fío del todo de vuestras intenciones.-Se cruzó de brazos apoyándose sobre la mesa con unas sonrisa traviesa. Me dio un vuelco al corazón y decidí que ya no aguantaba más. Habíamos ocultado los besos y roces hasta que todo el mundo supiese de nuestra relación y ahora que era así, no desaprovecharía el tiempo ni un solo segundo más.

La agarré de la muñeca para atraerla hacia mí, sentándola sobre mi regazo. Ella se dejó hacer.

-Basta de juegos…-me acerqué peligrosamente a sus labios. Aparentaba más confianza de la que en realidad tenía. Por dentro estaba más nervioso que nunca. No dejaba de pensar que ella quizás, podía decirme perfectamente que no,-…vayamos al grano de una vez.-Nerumi amplió la línea curva de sus labios enredado sus dedos en el pelo de mi nuca. La besé sutilmente. Luego, nos miramos a los ojos con la pasión encendida y, me relajé al comprobar, que ambos teníamos unas ganas horribles de dejarnos llevar.

-¿Sabes qué pensé cuando te vi por primera vez?-Jugó con la tela del pañuelo que llevaba al cuello, risueña. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y un bonito brillo en los ojos. Mi corazón no podía latir con más fuerza. Quería que el tiempo se detuviese en ese instante para siempre. Juraba que nunca había querido a nadie tanto como la quería a ella.

-¿Qué?-Cuestioné intrigado.

-Pobre iluso que cree que puede optar siquiera a acercarse a mí.-Soltó llevándose una mano al pecho de forma teatral, para después reír.

-Eso duele, un poquito.-Dibujé, divertido, con mis dedos la cantidad.

-Lo cierto es que no fue eso lo que pensé.-Se puso un poco más seria. Guardé silencio y la escuché.-Al verte, aquel día en la tienda, me quedé impresionada,-confesó;-ojos grises y profundos, de mirada implacable, pelo rubio y enmarañado,-a cada palabra que me decía sentía en mi estómago el mariposeo aumentar de intensidad,-buen porte y estatura perfecta. Tú sonrisa era tan hermosa que dolía.-Finalizó mordiéndose el labio. Respiré hondo soltando la adrenalina contenida.-Me encantabas.

-Dios…, a partir de ahora me sentiré un completo imbécil cada vez que te dedique un halago.-Me burlé de mí mismo haciéndola sonreír y me acerqué a sus labios para besarlos con efusividad. Ella contuvo el aliento pero acogió mi boca con la misma energía. Los dos llevábamos días intentando retener nuestros instintos más básicos pero esa noche, estaba claro, que los soltaríamos de una buena vez.

-¿Podemos saltarnos la cena?-Cuestionó Neru cuando la dejé respirar entre bocados.

-Nada me gustaría más.-Respondí incorporándome del asiento junto a ella. La agarré de la muñeca y avanzamos por los pasillos a todo correr entre risas y con los nervios a flor de piel, deteniéndonos en algunas esquinas a besarnos como si fuéramos adolescentes. Como si nunca hubiésemos estado enamorados de nadie más. Descubriendo qué sentíamos a cada paso. Experimentando cada detalle hasta la saciedad.

Aquellos primeros días a su lado, fueron la mejor experiencia de mi vida hasta ese momento. Si hubiese podido quedarme allí, en Inzia, para siempre; sin guerras, sin obligaciones, sin otras opciones, lo habría hecho sin dudar. Pero, el destino no nos dejaría quedarnos, ser felices, sin pagar un precio.

Cuando llegamos al dormitorio entramos por la puerta a todo correr. Ella revisó a Bran unos instantes y yo, encendí algunas velas más. Los visillos translúcidos del balcón se movían con el vientecillo fresco que entraba.

Recuerdo que en esa habitación, siempre olía a vainilla.

Y entonces, cuando la vi acabar con su cometido, me acerqué a ella volviéndola sobre sus pies para mirarla a aquellos preciosos ojos verdes que me hacían acariciar el cielo. Le rocé el brazo sin pensar, deslizando mis dedos hasta llegar a la punta de los suyos. Los entrelacé. Ella siguió mi caricia con sus esmeraldas pero yo, le alcé el rostro agarrándole la barbilla unos segundos. Sus ojos volvieron a mí. Me acerqué unos centímetros más, y ella entrecerró sus labios inconscientemente. Sonreí a medida que giraba sutilmente el rostro acercándome lentamente a su boca hasta que sentí su aliento sobre mi piel. Quieta e insegura, tal vez por primera vez en su vida, la vi cerrar los ojos unos segundos antes de que yo lo hiciese. Mi mano libre se perdió entre sus ondas castañas y su cuello donde sentí los latidos de su corazón, palpitarle desbocadamente. Amplié mi sonrisa solo de saber que todo eso que percibía era por mi causa. Los nervios. La inquietud. La fragilidad.

Seguí acercándome hasta que, finalmente, la besé. Y entonces, noté como su mano libre subía por mi torso y agarraba con sus pequeños dedos algunos pliegues de mi ropa a la vez, que empezaba a abrir la boca y se alzaba un poco sobre sus pies. En ese momento, le solté la mano y la sujeté de la cintura acercándola a mí todo lo posible. Mi lengua se abrió paso entre sus comisuras y ella aceptó con ganas mi descabellada iniciativa. Sus manos siguieron subiendo hasta llegarme a la nuca. La sentí enredar sus dedos con mi pelo rubio.

El beso empezó a humedecerse. Cuando yo quería dejarla respirar, ella me mordía el labio empeñándose en que no me fuese y cuando ella bajaba un poco las puntillas de sus pies, yo la agarraba con más fuerza de la cintura para que no se alejase de mí ni un ápice. Hasta que al final, los dos decidimos soltarnos a la vez. Y, con la respiración entrecortada, los latidos a mil por hora, los labios enrojecidos por la presión de los besos y nuestras miradas brillantes, profundas; nos dimos cuenta de que era el momento de ir más allá. En realidad, estábamos allí ciertamente, para eso.

Sin mediar palabra, ella se giró sobre sus zapatos, se descalzó, echándolos hacia un lado, y apartó el pelo de su espalda dejándome a la vista, el cierre de su vestido. Su cuerpo temblaba pero, sin duda, estaba decida a dejarse llevar. Me emocioné y me sentí el hombre más feliz de la tierra solo de pensar, que la mujer a la que más quería en el mundo, se sentía de la misma forma que yo. Con ganas de amarnos aquellas últimas noches que pasaríamos de nuevo los dos juntos.

Ojalá…, ojalá pudiese saltarme todas las normas que me impedían tenerla para siempre. Me mordí el labio con cierta frustración solo de pensarlo.

-Sabo…-pero en cuanto la oí susurrar mi nombre esos pensamientos se desvanecieron,-¿estás…?

-Sí…, estoy aquí.-Le susurré tan cerca de su oído que noté como se le ponían los vellos de punta. Sonrió mordiéndose el labio y me pareció, simplemente perfecta. Me despegué un poco de ella y antes de quitarle el nudo al lazo al cuello del vestido, me descalcé las botas y me deshice de todas las prendas que me cubrían el torso lleno de algunos tatuajes dispersos entre la espalda y los brazos. Noté como ella me había visto hacerlo de reojo. Su sonrisa se convirtió en una pícara expresión. Seguí a su divertido rostro sonriendo de la misma forma, acercándome a ella para enredar mis dedos sobre el lazo, soltándolo. Después, continué con los botones que conformaban la espalda del vestido desde debajo de sus omoplatos hasta su cintura y cuando los deshice todos, pude apreciar la piel dorada que siempre se había ocultado bajo su ropa. La oí soltar un suspiro cuando mis labios y luego mis dientes, se apoderaron de su hombro derecho. La agarré de la cintura aproximándola más a mí. Noté el tibio calor de su espalda desnuda en mi pecho y, empecé a sentir, como aumentaba de tamaño mi masculinidad solo con ese simple roce. Mis besos subieron por su clavícula y llegaron a su cuello donde los profundicé. Mordí su piel, lamí cada parte de ella con la lengua a medida que nos hacía avanzar hacia la cama. Y una vez allí, la giré de nuevo para mirarla a los ojos antes de besarla con fogosidad. Aproveché justo ese momento, para deshacerme, por entero, de su vestido dejándola completamente desnuda. Estaba extasiado. La realidad superaba a la ficción de mis sueños.

Ella era…, una perdición…

Mis ojos se escaparon a su escote, descendieron hasta sus senos. Ella se mordió el labio cuando una de mis manos, acarició lentamente el inició de uno de sus pechos y subió hasta el pezón rozándolo como si fuese de cristal. Suspiró. La miré de nuevo a los ojos. Estaba terriblemente nerviosa y por sus mejillas sonrojadas, era consciente de su excitación. Era capaz de percibirlo solo por el arrítmico tono de su respiración. Así que, para que se relajara, la invité a sentarse en el borde de la cama. Clavó sus ojos en mí desde abajo y sin querer, me excité más. Le rocé con el pulgar el labio inferior entreabierto de su boca antes de agacharme para volver a besarle el cuello, bajando, esta vez, hasta su escote. Hundiéndome en sus pechos.

Adoraba saborear su piel. Es el recuerdo más nítido que tengo de ella.

La oí gemí por primera vez, cuando succioné con un poco de energía uno de sus pezones. Apoyó las manos sobre el colchón echando el cuerpo ligeramente hacia atrás. Me alejé unos segundos de ella sintiéndome hechizado al contemplarla. Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida.

Mis manos recorrieron su espalda, su cintura y volví a unir mis labios con su piel. Bajé un poco más recreándome en su vientre plano, en su ombligo. Seguí descendiendo sin piedad e inconscientemente, cuando llegué a la linde de su sexo, abrió las piernas y me agarró del pelo con una de sus manos. Sonreí ávido, al darme cuenta de que quería que fuese más allá. Pero no me quejaría, estaba dispuesto a complacerla. A hacerla disfrutar como nadie lo había hecho antes. Así que coloqué una de sus piernas flexionada sobre mi hombro para que la dejase reposar, y ella situó la planta del otro pie sobre el colchón dándome más acceso a su feminidad. Creo que la primera vez, ni siquiera me fijé en cómo era, simplemente me dejé llevar por mis instintos más básicos. Mi lengua se apoderó de su sexo y de su clítoris. Los gemidos se alzaron con más fuerza entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Sobre todo cuando a mi boca se unieron mis dedos. Sentí los tirones sobre mi pelo con un poco más de energía a la vez que recorría toda aquella zona sin prisas pero sin pausa.

La noté tensar las piernas cuando llegó al clímax.

En ese momento, me retiré de ella, la observé respirar entrecortadamente. Sonreí poniéndome de pie. Pero, sin dejarme espacio para recomponerme, Nerumi enredó sus manos en el cierre del pantalón soltándolo hábilmente. Vi como sus mejillas se sonrosaban todavía más, de una forma única y como se relamía los labios, justo antes de llevarse mi erección a la boca. Cerré los ojos soltando un ronco suspiro, al sentir un hormigueo en esa zona. Ella empezó a acelerarse a la vez que acompañaba sus movimientos con su mano y con su lengua. Me mordí el labio sintiendo que si seguía así, la cosa se me iría de las manos. Así que cuando estuve justo a punto, la detuve.

-Para…-Susurré con el tono grave y ensimismado. Ella obedeció sonriendo satisfecha con su misión.

En ese instante, me miró a los ojos y yo los descendí hacia los suyos. La contemplé mientras se acomodaba aún más en la cama echándose sobre el colchón. Me subí sobre ella. Coloqué sus piernas a cada lado de mi cintura y me senté de rodillas sobre las sábanas. Le agarré con fuerza de los muslos mientras me situaba. Desvíe mis ojos, unos segundos, hacia abajo hasta que mi masculinidad se fue adentrando en su sexo poco a poco. Ella arqueó la espalda soltando un enérgico gemido. Una vez dentro, coloqué las dos manos a cada lado de su rostro y esperé una milésima a que húmeda cavidad se adaptara a mi endurecida erección. Después, empecé a moverme.

Neru cerraba los ojos. Suspiraba. Se mordía el labio. Me agarraba con fuerza los brazos en cada movimiento. Gemía sin parar. Y yo, no podía dejar de mirarla completamente extasiado. No quería perderme en absoluto ninguno de sus gestos, ninguna de sus expresiones mientras se deleitaba con el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos excitados y llenos de pasión. Entonces, a la vez que me movía sobre ella con soltura y precisión, al mismo tiempo que la besaba, noté como me miraba con un brillo intenso en sus preciosos ojos verdes como la hierba en primavera.

Y así..., era.

-Te amo...-Susurró, de repente, entre todos aquellos besos, suspiros e idas y venidas. Apoyé la frente sobre la suya con los ojos cerrados, le roce la nariz con cariño antes de apoderarme de sus labios otra vez tras esa sincera confesión, esas dos palabras que había deseado oír de sus labios desde que la había conocido por primera vez y que me hacían sentir el hombre más afortunado del mundo.-Sabo..., te amo...-Me alcé un poco sobre su cuerpo sin dejar de moverme, aunque un poco más lento esta vez. Sonreí feliz, entusiasmado, observando como nuestras respiraciones impacientes se inquietaban mezclándose con el sudor y nuestros suspiros encontrados.

-Y yo a ti..., mi vida. Te amo con toda mi alma.-Sus manos me agarraron los hombros haciendo que volviese a inclinarme sobre ella.

-Es la primera vez en toda mi vida, que se lo digo a alguien...-Susurró en mi oído, feliz. Volví a incorporarme realmente sorprendido. Siempre pensé que al final, había amado a Thatch de alguna forma. Sin embargo, no había sido así. Yo era..., el primero por el que sentía todas aquellas cosas. Me creí terriblemente especial. Ella me miró expectante esperando una respuesta. Pero lo único que pude hacer, en ese instante, fue sonreír y descender hasta sus labios para besarla con energía y fogosidad.

-Siempre serás para mí..., la única a la que quiera con todo mi corazón, Neru.-Ella sonrió feliz entre besos al oírme.-A pesar de las circunstancias...-Sin embargo, tras aquello, tanto su expresión alegre como la mía, cambiaron de forma radical. Aun así, descendí hasta sus labios y los besé con delicadeza una vez más.

-Sé todas esas normas que te atan...-Me susurró con la respiración entrecortada y las mejillas sonrosadas,-sé que es imposible pero no quiero dejar de sentir nada de esto. Nunca había sido tan feliz.-Se mordió el labio apenada. Noté un fuerte vuelco en el corazón. Me detuve en seco, sin salir de ella, observándola desde arriba.

-Neru...-Susurré su nombre.

-Por favor, quédate. No te vayas.-Negó.-No te alejes de mí.-Me rozó la mejilla con cariño. Sonrió llena de ternura.

-No quiero marcharme.-Respiré hondo.-La primera vez no lo deseaba y ahora mucho menos, lo sabes bien, pero...-Mi razón se resistía. Hasta que ella, dio con la mejor parte de mí mismo.

-Nunca has creído en las normas.-Sentí un fuerte vuelco en el corazón al oírla decir aquello.-Y yo tampoco…-Se mordió el labio sonriendo de esa manera que tanto adoraba y que me hacía enloquecer. Era cierto. Siempre nos habíamos caracterizado por nuestra rebeldía, por ser personas con convicciones firmes, enamorados de la libertad. Y ella era la única persona que me hacía ser lo mejor de mí mismo. Neru tenía razón. Siempre me había dado igual seguir unas órdenes u otras. Y, a pesar de que no podía, estaba seguro de que no le haría daño a nadie que me quedase con ella. Todo podía cambiar. Tal vez, convenciera al rey de ello y, además, prefería renunciar a mi posición antes que volver a perderla. Comprendí en aquel momento, que no podía dejarla escapar bajo ningún concepto.

Y simplemente, se lo pedí.

-Neru, sé mía. Cásate conmigo…-Abrió sus ojos de par en par sorprendida por mi proposición. Contuve el aliento esperando su decisión.

Un breve silencio se alzó entre los dos hasta que ella asintió.

-Sí.-Respondió. Sonreí amplio, orgulloso de mi mismo y de todos los fantasmas a los que había vencido.-Sí quiero casarme contigo, Comandante…-Bromeó llena de felicidad a la vez que se desprendían de sus ojos dos final lágrimas de la propia emoción contenida…

Dos días después, ante todos sus allegados, amigos y parte del pueblo, le coloqué, nervioso, el anillo que había guardado y custodiado con tanto esmero solo para ella, saltándome todas las normas como Comandante del Ejército Real de Assiah. Seguramente, tendría un buen Consejo de Guerra pero, me daba igual. La tenía a ella y nadie podía quitármela a partir de ese momento. Era mi mujer. Solo, mía. Como en mi sueño, era el único abalorio que llevaba puesto en sus dedos. Le quedaba perfecto. Alcé mis ojos hacia los suyos. Sonreía radiante, entusiasmada. Estaba preciosa con aquella bonita corona de flores rosas y blancas que adornaba su pelo trenzado. Con su vestido de los mismos tonos. Con su espalda al descubierto. Con sus labios carmín.

Roy nos miró a ambos con una sonrisa en los labios mientras me invitaba a decir mis votos. Suspiré, me mordí el labio y empecé a hablar haciendo acopio de mi poca esmerada improvisación.

-Siempre, he tenido miedo a decir lo que sentía por las personas que me rodeaban desde que era un niño. Supongo, que no lo hacía porque creía que aparentaba debilidad. Sin embargo,-la agarré de las manos,-cuando conocí a la mujer más obstinada y difícil del mundo no tuve más remedio que soltarlos, al final, con tal de que no me cortara la cabeza.-Bromeé. Ella rió negando y yo, sonreí divertido.-Nunca he sido así, pero intentaré mejorar en ese aspecto. Y no sé si estaré a la altura de todo esto,-señalé a mí alrededor,-pero te prometo que voy a dar lo mejor que tengo y me esforzaré al máximo para que cada día te sientas orgullosa de estar a mí lado. Te prometo, Neru, que te haré muy feliz el resto de mis días. Cualquiera en su sano juicio se habría vuelto loco por ti, así que espero ser mucho mejor que todos esos locos.-Dije divertido.-Nadie te amará tanto como yo.-Llevé sus dedos a mi pecho. Amplié mi sonrisa. Ella me siguió.-Así que con este anillo,-lo rocé,-yo te desposo.-La vi morderse el labio a la vez que se le perlaban los ojos.-Y juro que te seré fiel, que estaré contigo en la salud, en la enfermedad, en las guerras que enfrentemos, en la prosperidad que disfrutemos, desde este día hasta que los Dioses nos acojan en su mesa por toda la eternidad, mi amor.

Hubo un gran silencio entre los asistentes que parecían contener la emoción. Yo tuve que reír un poco y sonreír para quitarme la tensión de los hombros. Ni siquiera sabía si había quedado bien o mal pero ella me miraba de esa forma tan especial y yo sentí, que lo había clavado.

-Nerumi.-Roy le llamó la atención arqueando expectante sus cejas. Ella dio un pequeño botecito sobre sí misma saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, sí.-Extendió sus dedos y el castaño le dio una alianza fina de plata. Me cogió de la mano y la colocó en el dedo índice. Respiré hondo. La miré.-He luchado en vano todo este tiempo. Me creí fuerte y decidida pero nunca imaginé que después de todo vendría alguien más a derrumbar mis murallas. Y mucho menos que ese alguien, fueses tú.-Sonrió.-Así que, he decido dejarme llevar aun en contra de mi orgullo. Soy incapaz de contener mis sentimientos desde hace mucho tiempo. Tú pusiste mi mundo patas arriba. Mi mundo era controlado, tranquilo y a pesar de las guerras que librábamos lo tenía todo en orden.-Bromeó. Sonreí sintiéndome el hombre más feliz de la tierra.-Pero un día, de repente, llegaste con tus ideas, tus locuras, con tus consejos inteligentes, con tus ganas de hacerme reír. Y todo lo que había antes de ti empezó a parecerme tedioso, complicado y a veces, aburrido. Ya nada fue igual.-A medida que hablaba mi corazón latía con más fuerza.-Comprendí, en ese momento, que me había enamorado perdidamente de ti. Tal vez, como nunca lo he hecho de nadie, en realidad. Por eso creo que he tomado la mejor decisión de todas al desposarte con este anillo. Prometo serte fiel y quererte eternamente bajo cualquier circunstancia buena o mala…, el resto de mis días y eternamente, bajo el templo de los Dioses.-Terminó. Y yo me quedé, paralizado.

Ya estaba hecho. Me había casado con ella. Estaba enlazado para siempre con la mujer de mis sueños. Ni siquiera podía expresar con claridad qué era esa enorme sensación de satisfacción que sentía.

-Podéis besarla.-Me susurró Roy al oído al darse cuenta de que me había quedado completamente bloqueado.-Hacedlo rápido. Tenemos ganas de beber.

Le miré, reí saliendo de mis divagaciones. Y entonces, me volví hacia ella, me acerqué un par de pasos y como lo había hecho en otras pocas ocasiones, uní mis labios con los suyos apoderándome de sus mejillas a la vez. Le rocé la nariz. Sonreí.

-¡Bebamos por los novios y por los Dioses!-Gritó Roy con todas sus ganas y la gente que estaba a nuestro alrededor empezó a aplaudir y a vitorear el acontecimiento.

La cena y la fiesta se alargaron más de lo que yo había presenciado en una boda normal. Medio borracho a esas alturas de la noche, salí a la intemperie de uno de los jardines donde reían y bailaban otros tantos para intentar despejar la mente. Bebí de mi vaso lleno de cerveza. Suspiré. A pesar de que estaba realmente feliz sentía que había algo muy importante que me faltaba, mi familia.

-Ey, ¿quieres que nos vayamos a la cama ya?-De repente Neru se echó sobre mi espalda y me preguntó aquello con cierto tono pícaro. Sonreí divertido llevándome a los labios el dorso de una de sus manos.

-Quiero. Pero déjame tomar el aire un poco más.-Asintió saliendo de su posición tras mi espalda para sentarse al lado mía. Me miró curiosa. Como si fuese una niña pequeña esperando a que le diese un caramelo. La observé, reí.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-Me respondió a la cuestión con otra más. Era nuestra primera noche como marido y mujer y ya tenía la capacidad de calarme a fondo. Suspiré. Volví mis ojos hacia el cielo estrellado. Me encogí de hombros.

-Me habría gustado tener a mis hermanos aquí, hoy.-Confesé.-Les he echado de menos. Sobre todo a Yuu. Sé que le habría encantado formar parte de este día.-Sonreí nostálgico. Nunca dejaba de extrañarla en cierta forma.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio entre nosotros.

-Sé que te irás antes.-Susurró algo decepcionada por ese detalle.

-Tengo que hacerlo. Ace no podrá cubrirme eternamente y las tormentas empezaran a azuzar el mar pronto. Será peligro tardar más para navegar.-Advertí con evidente desilusión. Ella se abrazó a sus rodillas apoyando el mentón sobre ellas.-Pero eso no cambiará lo que somos ahora.

-Lo sé. Y por eso he pensado en algo.-Me miró con una diminuta y preciosa sonrisa.-Cuando cruce el mar, cuando termine con todo lo que tengo que hacer allí, me quedaré.-Mis esferas se abrieron con sorpresa.-Dejaré a Bran aquí, vendré a buscarlo luego cuando sea seguro y...volveré. Si tenemos que ser marido y mujer en clandestinidad al menos quiero estar lo más cerca posible de ti.-Amplió su sonrisa con cierto entusiasmo. Pero yo no me sentía para nada bien con aquella idea. Obligarla de pronto a tener una vida así, solo me confirmaba lo egoísta que podía llegar a ser.

-No quiero que estés a expensas de lo que pueda ocurrir conmigo.-Desvié mis ojos de los suyos.-No quiero que llevemos todo esto a escondidas. Volveré y renunciaré. Ni siquiera les platearé una alternativa. Tendrán que aceptarlo y fin. Estoy jugando a su estúpido juego por obligación después de todo. Yo no deseaba ese puesto, nunca lo quise.-Recordé todas aquellas pruebas que había fallado a posta para librarme de ese destino.

-Las leyes en Menithez son más estrictas que en Tardith. No será tan fácil renunciar.-Apoyó la palma de su mano sobre su barbilla.

-Pero tengo que hacerlo o seré el peor hombre de este mundo por obligarte a casarte conmigo para después estar siempre así, ocultándonos, sin poder vivir juntos, sin poder tener hijos...-Dije exasperado.

-¿Quieres que tengamos hijos?-Ella cambió radicalmente de tema.

-Claro que quiero. Y ahora que es contigo mucho más.-A pesar de que sonreía, estaba alterado. Tal vez, demasiado. Nerumi se acercó un poco más a mí, me agarró de la mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos. Recostó su pómulo en mi hombro esta vez.

-No me has obligado a nada. Te quiero.-Susurró.-Y estoy convencida de que podremos solucionarlo cuando tengamos más poder en ese continente. Tendremos hijos, viviremos juntos y seremos...muy felices...Es lo que nos merecemos.

-Estás muy convencida.-Apreté el agarre de nuestras manos.

-Si no pensase así me volvería loca.-Dijo divertida antes de incorporarse del escalón. Me miró. Sonrió. Tiró de mis dedos para que me levantase.-Vámonos a la cama. Nos quedan solo dos días antes de ese dichoso año.

Creo recordar que en aquellos últimos días antes de nuestra nueva separación, no salimos prácticamente del dormitorio. No solo queríamos aprovechar para estar el uno con el otro sino también para planear como nos encontraríamos dentro de un año cuando los barcos estuviesen listos y ella pudiese cruzar el mar.

-En mis treinta naves llevaremos un total de cuarenta personas por cada una de ellas.-Confirmó mi pregunta.

-De acuerdo. Si unimos a tus hombres con los de Blarem y todos sus abanderados podemos rondar los mil hombres.-Analicé contando algunas cifras con los dedos.-Y si consigo convencer a Marco de nuestra incursión, Assiah cuenta con un ejército enorme que también podría ayudarnos.-Asentí. Byakko se subió sobre la cama y se tumbó a mi lado para que le acariciara detrás de la oreja mientras Neru y yo seguíamos analizando el mapa de Menithez.

-Creo que la mejor opción es desembarcar directamente en las costas frente al puente que une a Isgard con el continente.-Comentó ella ajustándose la sábana sobre su cuerpo desnudo a la vez que señalaba el lienzo.

-Nosotros podemos esperar justo antes de cruzar el puente. Levantaremos un campamento sin sospechas entre los bosques que lindan con los acantilados y el mar.

-Es una idea espléndida.-Sonrió decidida.-Mientras esperáis, nosotros daremos un aviso desde el mar. Debilitaremos las defensas de sus murallas.-Rodeó con el dedo la isla más grande.-Después nos reuniremos y organizaremos el siguiente paso.

-¿Esa llamada de aviso es solo por vuestra parte?-Arqueé las cejas interrogante.

-Sí. De esa forma Akainu no sabrá que también hay gente de Menithez que espera derrocarlo. Solo pensará que estamos atacándole nosotros. Al menos, de momento.-Alzó sus ojos verdes hacia mí. Asentí a ese plan.

-Me parece perfecto. Hacemos un gran equipo.-Le sonreí. Ella se volvió hacia mí con una preciosa sonrisa a la vez que empezaba a besarme una y otra vez con cariño y amor. Byakko soltó un gruñido disgustado cuando quité mi atención sobre él y agarré a Nerumi, envuelta en sábanas, de la cintura para sentarla a horcajadas sobre mí sin dejar de unir nuestros labios. Hundí mis dedos en su pelo y mi boca descendió hasta su cuello cuando noté, justo en ese instante, como ella se unía a mí ágilmente. La oí soltar un gemido. Contuve el aliento. Nuestros besos dejaron de ser pausados para empezar a humedecerse. Ella enredaba sus manos en mi pelo a medida que se movía sobre mí. Yo descendí las mías hasta su trasero para ayudarla en aquella misión.

Suspiraba. Gemía. Me besaba. Rozaba su nariz con la mía. Sus manos se fundían con mi espalda. Todo sin dejar de moverse. Hasta que, en ese instante, llamaron a la puerta. Los dos frenamos el contacto, nos sonreímos atrevidos. Me relajé recostándome sobre las almohadas y ella dirigió sus ojos hacia las maderas.

-Adelante.-Alzó la voz. Tras la pequeña apertura, la joven Ibbya se adentró en el dormitorio y sin un ápice de vergüenza comentó porque había llegado hasta allí.

-Ha llegado el barco desde Albinz.-Confirmó.-Zarpará al atardecer hacia Menithez, mi señora.-Sus ojos se volvieron hacia mí con cierta resignación. Suspiré torciendo la expresión de mis labios disgustado.

-Gracias Ibbya.-Le dirigió una preciosa sonrisa.

-¿Bajarán a almorzar esta vez?-Preguntó la morena. Nerumi asintió.

-Sí. Hay planes de los que tenemos que hablar antes de que Sabo se marche. ¿Podrías decírselo a Roy, Brook, Zoro y a los demás por favor?-Ella asintió y sin más, salió por la puerta de la habitación dejándonos a los dos solos de nuevo.

Nos miramos. Y prácticamente con aquella mirada nos dijimos todo eso que nos dolía confesar. A ninguno de los dos nos hacía gracia dejar al otro atrás o marchar. Aun así, me incorporé. Le rocé la mejilla sonrosada. Esbocé una bonita línea curva con los labios.

-Todo saldrá bien.-Asentí. Ella me siguió en mi firme sonrisa.

-Lo sé. Un año no es nada comparado con la eternidad.-Afirmó.-Aun así, te echaré mucho de menos.-Se mordió el labio. La observé desde abajo enternecido.-No te olvides de mí.

En ese momento, tras oírla decir aquello, sentí la imperiosa necesidad de continuar con lo que estábamos haciendo antes de que Ibbya nos interrumpiera. Así que, la agarré de la cintura y sin salir de su interior, la volví sobre el colchón. Con un movimiento lento profundice el contacto. Ella contuvo un suspiro, me miró.

-Nunca podría hacerlo.-Rocé mi nariz con la suya. La besé.-Eres mi mujer…

La despedida fue más dura dentro de nuestro corazón que exteriormente. Antes de montarme en el barco me despedí una vez más de todos, le di unos buenos achuchones a Byakko y un beso en la frente al pequeño Bran que Ibbya tenía entre sus brazos. Después, anduve por el muelle de madera de Zirc hasta que llegué a su altura. El viento salado mecía los mechones sueltos de su pelo recogido. Respiré hondo. Sonreí. Ella me miró a los ojos de la misma forma. Conteniendo una gigantesca voz de orgullo.

-Ten cuidado.-Me advirtió cuando coloqué una de mis manos sobre su cuello y le acaricié con el pulgar la mejilla.

-Siempre.-Me acerqué hasta ella para darle un cariñoso beso en la frente.-Te amo.-Susurró y la vi ampliar su sonrisa.

-Escríbeme. Tal vez me llegue alguna de tus cartas a pesar de los temporales.-Me aconsejó a la vez que los dos andábamos por el embarcadero hacia las tablillas que subían a mi barco.-Yo haré lo mismo.-Asentí mientras empezaba a caminar por el tablón hacia mí destino. Ella frenó sus pasos. Respiró hondo.

-Nos veremos dentro de un año en Isgard. Gracias…-Me giré un poco despidiéndome con la mano. Zoro que ya había embarcado hacía un buen rato, se despedía de Tardith con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Por supuesto que sí.-Dijo convencida.-Mi amor…-Susurró.

Nos esperaban, tal vez, los días más complejos en cuanto a nuestra relación pero, mi intuición me decía que después de eso, no habría nada ni nadie que nos pudiera separar. Mientras, teníamos muchas cosas que hacer. Planear una guerra contra un reino no era tan fácil como parecía. Y aun así, estaba ansioso porque llegase ese momento.


	42. Chapter 42

La tormenta avanzaba sin piedad a las afueras de la ciudad. Me había repuesto lo suficiente de mis heridas en aquel par de días como para poder caminar un poco por el campamento. Había dejado a Kid dormido intentando recuperarse del terrible impacto que había sufrido y, a pesar de que se encontraba en un estado crítico, la Augur me había dicho que se recuperaría posiblemente de sus heridas, aun tardando más tiempo del necesario. Eso me tranquilizaba sobremanera. Aunque, también me había dicho algo más. Algo inquietante, doloroso y desalentador. Algo que acabaría con nuestras esperanzas de ganar esa guerra si finalmente sucedía así.

Anduve bajo la lluvia hasta que llegué a la enorme tienda de campaña que se erguía en el centro del refugio. Sin pedir permiso, como tantas otras veces, entreabrí las telas y me adentré en aquel lugar. Allí, recostado entre unas cuantas de mantas, pálido y con los labios amoratados, estaba él. Temblaba. Le oía respirar con dificultad. Sufría.

La Augur me miró con el rostro plagado de tristeza. Se me encogió el corazón.

-¿Y bien?-Mi voz era firme pero mi cuerpo temblaba. Ella negó incorporándose del colchón con una cubeta más, entre las manos, llena de agua y sangre. Sentí un fuerte nudo en el estómago. Un vuelco se aferró a mi corazón. Suspiré.

-He intentado parar la infección pero me temo que a pesar de todo mi esfuerzo, el Comandante, no sobrevivirá. Posiblemente no pase de esta noche o del próximo día. Lo que es cierto, es que no le queda mucho tiempo. Nuestros recursos son tan limitados aquí en medio de la nada, que es imposible que viva.-Susurró. Ahí estaba la mala noticia que el campamento y todos los soldados temían.

Pero sobre todo, yo.

-Regresaré dentro de un rato.-Susurró.-Lo lamento…-Asentí a las palabras de la mujer cuando pasó por mi lado y la vi avanzar hacia la salida. Respiré hondo.

Y una vez que me quedé a solas con él, me acerqué hasta la cama. Vi cómo se apagaba poco a poco. Lentamente. Arrugué el ceño. Fruncí mis labios. Había esperado cualquier cosa de esa guerra salvo ese inesperado final. ¿Quién salvaría a Yuuki si él faltaba…? Me pregunté. Con Sabo al otro el lado del mar, más de la mitad de nuestro ejército en el Valhöl, y la mayoría de los Capitanes heridos, sería imposible seguir. Todo había ido mal. Rodeé la cama y me senté sobre el colchón justo en el lado donde, descansaba su pálido rostro sobre la almohada. Me mordí el labio. Le aparté algunos mechones que caían sobre su mejilla llena de pecas. Sonreí.

Y sentí que era el momento, de despedirme.

-Parece ser que, al final, me tendré que casar sola.-Sonreí a duras penas como buenamente pude.-Lo más probable es que me prometan con tu hermano pequeño...-Suspiré, rendida, y le acaricié el rostro con el dorso de mis dedos. Noté las lágrimas desprenderse por mis sonrosadas mejillas.-No te preocupes, intentaremos organizarnos de nuevo lo antes posible para liberar a Yuuki. Todo esto no será en vano. Asaltaremos ese dichoso castillo y la sacaré de allí. Te lo prometo, Ace.-Guardé silencio unos segundos antes de inclinarme con lentitud para besarle con cuidado su pálida frente.-Gracias.-Suspiré.-Gracias por todos estos meses...has hecho que, por una vez en mi vida, me sienta amada de verdad...-Me sorbí la nariz. Sollocé. Me mordí el labio de nuevo. Guié mis ojos hacia un punto inexacto de la tienda y los clavé allí sin saber con certeza qué era lo que iba a hacer a continuación sin él y en ese instante, me di cuenta de que me había enamorado, de verdad, del hombre al que se le escapaba la vida en aquel lúgubre lugar.

Y de pronto, en medio de mis propias revelaciones, noté como se removía en la cama colándose boca arriba, le oí soltar un fuerte quejido de dolor, salí de mi pequeño trance y le miré alarmada.

-Ace…-Me aparté las lágrimas. Intenté sonreír.-Ace… ¿me oyes…?

Abrió los ojos tal vez con más esfuerzo del necesario. Me miró. Sonrió.

-No deberías de estar aquí…-Susurró con el tono de voz más leve del mundo.-Tienes que…, descansar…-Me mordí el labio. Le agarré una de sus manos entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos. Negué con la cabeza exageradamente. Comencé a llorar otra vez sin poder evitarlo.-Ey…, no llores…, voy a estar bien…-Amplió su sonrisa.-Te estaré observando cada día desde el templo de los Dioses…Tienes que ser…, muy feliz…

-No, no puedes irte.-Uní mi frente con la suya y sollocé, notando las lágrimas resbalar por mi nariz.-Si te vas, todo perdería el sentido. Yo ya...-fruncí mis labios llena de pena unos segundos,-…ya no sé vivir sin ti.-Admití.-Te quiero más que a nadie, Ace...-Él alzó lentamente su mano hacia mi mejilla para acariciarme con sus fríos dedos sin dejar de sonreír. Me incorporé un tanto para mirarle a los ojos.

-Eres la mujer más fuerte..., que he conocido nunca..., yo solo he sido uno más. Encontrarás a otra persona que sea capaz de hacerte sentir todas..., esas cosas..., otra…, vez…, estoy seguro...-Pero yo volví a negar.-Ai,-contuve el aliento,-te quiero...-Confesó de la misma forma en la que yo lo había hecho. Sin miedo a nada.-Quizás debí decírtelo antes..., perdona..., perdóname...-Se mordió el labio. Tembló y a mí se me partió el corazón.

-No puedo perdonarte nada porque no vas a morir.-Me sequé las lágrimas con el dorso de mi manga para después colocarle las manos sobre el estómago.- ¿Me oyes? ¡No lo voy a permitir!-Cerré los ojos e intenté canalizar todo el poder mágico posible hacia aquella zona pero lo único que conseguía era hacer que la estúpida manta estuviese cosida mejor. Fruncí el ceño enfadándome conmigo misma y con lo inútil que podía llegar a ser. ¿De qué me servía el poder si era incapaz de salvar a las personas que más quería?

-Ai…-Él me agarró de la muñeca deteniendo mis desesperados intentos de una ficticia sanación. Alcé los ojos hacia él hundiéndome más en mí misma.-No puede ser…

-¡Me niego!-Alcé la voz molesta. Él suspiró sin dejar de sonreír.-Es injusto. Es muy injusto…-Volví a morderme el labio sin poder dejar de llorar. A medida que se iba apagando sentía como una enorme parte de mí se alejaba con él. Y en aquel momento, estaba convencida, de que si me abandonaba, nunca me enamoraría de nadie más.

-Lo sé. Y lo siento…Ojalá…, pudiera compensártelo…

-Quédate y lo harás.-Él amplió la línea curva de sus labios unos segundos para después apartarla a la vez que se llevaba la mano al vientre y tosía. Los dos guardamos silencio unos segundos en los que creímos que aquella discusión no llegaría a ningún punto en común. Él se iría. Yo no podría hacer nada como la última vez que perdí a mis hermanos. Volvería a sentirme absurda. De no ser por Kid, me cuestionaba, enormemente, qué pintaba yo en aquel mundo lleno de dolor si no podía proteger a las personas que amaba.

Hasta que él, volvió a hablar.

-Ai…escucha…tengo un plan…necesito que por una vez…me hagas un poco de caso…y confíes en mí… ¿de acuerdo…?-Alcé mis ojos hacia él arqueando las cejas desconcertada.-Si sale bien…podremos adentrarnos tras las murallas de la ciudad. Quizás tengamos una última oportunidad…

-¿No dejarás de ser Comandante ni aun en tu maldito último suspiro?-Inquirí apartándome un tanto las lágrimas. Él volvió a esbozar una sonrisa divertida.

-Necesito que me lleves ante el rey…-Ante su afirmación, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Sentí un fuerte vuelco en el corazón. Ese hombre estaba completamente chiflado.

-¿Llevarte ante el rey?-Repetí.- ¿Sabes que te estás muriendo…?-Cuestioné llena de incredulidad, dándonos a ambos, un golpe de realidad.

-Confía en mí...-Repitió. Respiré hondo. Negué. ¿Qué posibilidades había de que sobreviviera siquiera al pequeño camino que separaba al campamento del castillo?-Ai…-Me nombró. Empuñe mis manos intentando comprender todas aquellas imprudencias. Intentando buscarle un sentido a su intención.

-¿Con qué fin quieres hacer eso?, ¿vas a negociar?

-No…Solo quiero que me haga un favor…-Susurró clavando sus ojos negros en algún punto del techo de la tienda. Un hilo de sangre escapó de entre sus labios. Arrugué de nuevo mi nariz y mis labios cargada de pena.-Es…-tembló,-…mi mayor deseo…lo último…que quiero hacer…y…voy a morir…de todas formas…así que…está bien…

-¿Tú voluntad? Dame un motivo…-Me tembló la voz. Un par de lágrimas se desprendieron de mis esferas marrones. Quería mantenerme firme por todos los medios pero me resultaba imposible sabiendo lo que me estaba pidiendo. Lo que estaba intentando decirme desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

No podía, definitivamente, negarme.

-Quiero ver a mi hermana…por última vez…

La comitiva que fuimos acompañándolo a él era pequeña y reducida. Solo unos pocos hombres junto a mí. Los suficientes para no levantar sospechas y los necesarios para poder transportarle. Los demás, guiados por Luffy, esperaron con paciencia a las puertas de las murallas por si debían actuar. Aunque ninguno tenía muy claro que era exactamente lo que estaba pensado Ace como para cometer aquella locura, aunque yo lo llamé: estupidez. Vi como muchos ciudadanos salían de la muralla más periférica trasladándose a las fueras o a los pueblos colindantes. Se habían encontrado con aquel extraño conflicto sin esperárselo así que, la consternación era general. Sabían que lo que estaba ocurriendo era culpa únicamente del egoísmo, la vanidad y el orgullo de un rey demasiado estricto y soberbio.

Un rey del que Ávalon, parecía cansarse por momentos.

Tras despedirme de Luffy asintiéndonos con los rostros, llenos de seriedad y preocupación, nos dejaron atravesar todas las lindes hasta llegar, incluso, a las puertas del palacio. Parecía que los soldados, muchos compañeros suyos e incluso amigos en las guerras en Mansem, sentía muchísimo que la vida de Ace pendiera de un hilo por un motivo que Sengoku se empeñaba en justificar. Un bebé fuera del matrimonio no era suficiente razón como para hacerle eso a una mujer. Su soberbia iba más allá. Estaba haciendo todo aquello simplemente porque una niña como Yuuki se había reído de él al no acatar sus órdenes como el resto del rebaño y eso, sin duda, era algo imperdonable para el orgullo del rey. Por lo que, nadie, iba a obviar su último deseo. Todos sabían que aquel conflicto se había llevado a demasiados hombres buenos y que no era necesario. Aun así no podía evitar sentirme muy intranquila. Trasladar a Ace en ese estado me tenía en alerta, en vilo. Era como si constantemente me estuviesen presionando el nudo del estómago. No podía dejar escapar ni un solo movimiento de los guardias.

Una vez dentro, pedí una audiencia con el monarca lo más educadamente posible. Ese estúpido hombre que no hacía más que fastidiarnos la vida de una forma u otra. Cuando le vi por primera vez, allí sentando en su trono ricachón, fruncí el ceño. Arrugué la nariz. Se parecía demasiado a las formas de actuar que tenía mi padre. Lo odiaba. Estaba molesta y tenía unas enormes ganas de apretarle la garganta con mis propias manos. Pero, me contuve.

-Me ha dicho, mi guardia real, que Portgas D. Ace tiene una petición para mí.-Soltó con una enorme solemnidad en aquel amplio salón vacío. Salvo por los soldados que permanecían a la espera de que algo ocurriese.

Yo iba a responder a esa cuestión pero, entonces, él alzó la voz detrás de mí.

-Así es…Su alteza…-Se burló a la vez que se sentaba sobre la camilla para después ponerse de pie a duras penas. Los hombres le ayudaron a incorporarse. Se agarró estómago y aun así, avanzó, solo, hasta llegar a mi lado. Mucho más cerca de las escaleras que nos separaban del trono. No había dejado de mirarle llena de un asombro angustiado. No comprendía de qué estaba hecho. A esas alturas, no debería ni ser capaz de moverse ni un ápice. Alcé las manos para sujetarle pero él elevó los dedos de su mano derecha para detener mi intento. Me miró. Sonrió convencido y conforme. Asentí.

-No estás en muy buenas condiciones Portgas.-Dijo el rey.-No creo que hayáis llegado hasta aquí con la intención de luchar.-Efectivamente. De pronto, él se despojó del cinto donde tenía la espada envainada. Alzó sus brazos al aire y sonrió.

-Me rindo. He llegado hasta aquí Sengoku, tú ganas.-Lo señaló. Tratándole con la mayor vulgaridad del mundo. Vi al rey, fruncir el entrecejo.-Me estoy muriendo. Más de la mitad de mis hombres han sucumbido al _Valhöl_ en este dichoso conflicto sin sentido. Sé que se trata de la vida de mi hermana pero a pesar de eso, sigo siendo un soldado que responde ante muchas vidas humanas así que, no perderé a nadie más.-Dijo alzando su voz con viveza pero a la vez, volviendo a llevarse los dedos a la herida.-Así que…-tomó un poco de aire,-…hoy volveremos a casa. Nos marcharemos y dejaremos a Ávalon y sus gentes en paz.-Asintió conforme con su propia idea.-Os doy mi palabra a pesar de lo mucho que me duele dejar a Yuuki bajo este absurdo y mísero…encierro sin sentido. Pero, no puedo sacrificar también la vida de mi otro hermano menor…-Se le entrecortó durante unos segundos la voz pero, no perdió pie ni un solo momento. Sentí mi corazón agitarse con fuerza solo de pensar en lo que era capaz de hacer por su hermana y, me pregunté durante unos segundos sí, también sería capaz de hacer todo eso por mí.-Pero…a cambio, quiero que hagáis algo por este pobre moribundo…

-¿Algo por vos?-Sonrió de medio lado Bastille.- ¡No nos hagáis reír niño! ¡Habéis minado nuestro ejército! ¡Habéis calcinado con ese dragón a muchas de nuestras tropas y herramientas!-Dio un puñetazo contra el brazo de la silla enfadado.- ¡¿Cómo os atrevéis a pedirnos algo?! ¡Mi rey!-Se incorporó señalando a Ace con el dedo.- ¡Deberíamos de asesinarle!-Llevé una mano a la empuñadura de mi espada preparada por si hacia algo inapropiado aquel consejero sin filtros. Sin embargo, Sengoku alzó su mano para que Bastille mantuviese la compostura.

-Te escucho, Portgas.-Ace sonrió. Le conocía a fondo y al parecer, se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba negociar. Giré mis ojos hacia él completamente sorprendida por su agudeza. Aunque no comprendía del todo el fin.

-Quiero ver a mi hermana, por última vez.-Soltó tajante.-Esa es mi petición. No quiero, cenar esta noche con los Dioses sin poder mirarla a los ojos una vez más. Moriría lleno de remordimientos.-Sentenció.

-¡Se ha vuelto completamente loco!-Alzó Bastille de nuevo la voz. Pero Sengoku, tenía algo más que decir.

-Tengo una negociación mejor. No habrá repercusiones por la muerte de Garp o por la captura de tu hermana. Sin venganzas. Os dejaré verla y os marcharéis. Si no es así, lanzaremos todo lo que nos queda de nuestro ejército contra vosotros. Y por supuesto, ella morirá.-Hablaba de Yuuki. Sentí como el nudo de mi estómago me apretaba con más fuerza. Desvié mis ojos hacia Ace, expectante. ¿Acaso se lo estaba pensando? Estaba completamente claro que era una trampa. Si él moría y si Yuuki era finalmente asesinada por aquel odioso hombre que, posiblemente lo hiciese tras la muerte de Ace; Sabo y Luffy no dudarían ni un segundo en vengarse. Y ahora que Sabo era un mago de fuego y que por supuesto aun contaban con Ragnar, las probabilidades salir victorioso para Sengoku eran ínfimas. Pero sobre todo, si acababa con la vida de esa joven o incluso de él, el rey ya no tendría ningún apoyo. Los soldados, el reino se volvería contra su propio gobernante. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que quería hacer? ¿Liberar a Yuu cuando estuviese fuera de su celda y que escapásemos con ella? ¿Acaso pensaba quedarse atrás para que sus hermanos le vengasen más tarde? Todas aquellas hipótesis se amontonaron en mi mente en una fracción de segundo.

De lo que sí estaba segura era de que habría un sacrificio. Y él tenía, para mi desgracia, todo a su favor.

-Acepto el trato.-Soltó Ace de repente. Le miré espantada. Negué.

-No…-Susurré acercándome a él justo en el preciso momento en el que, del dolor de la herida y la infección, sus piernas flaquearon. Le agarré antes de que se cayese al suelo y nos fuimos deslizando poco a poco hasta que apoyamos las rodillas sobre las baldosas. Un hilo más de sangre descendió de sus labios.-No voy a dejarte aquí si ese es tu estúpido plan…-Le regañé en un murmullo que solo él oyó. Le vi sonreír de reojo sin dejar de palparse el estómago.

-Lo harás.-Iba a protestar pero él siguió.-Pero solo…si no sale bien…-Me miró a los ojos.-Confía en mí…-Me mordí el labio.

-Deja de darme órdenes…-Fruncí el ceño molesta.

-¡Traedla!-Mandó el rey a un par de guardias. Bastille chistó con la lengua indignado con la decisión de su superior. Pero yo estaba enfrascada en una conversación más importante como para darme cuenta de qué estaba pasando.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas…?-Le miré a los ojos fijamente.-Ace, dímelo…-Pero él solo amplió la línea curva de sus labios y elevó sus esferas grises hacia el rey. Esa incertidumbre me mataba. Les prometí a los Dioses que si él terminaba vivo después de todo aquel desastre, me las pagaría por tenerme en vilo sin necesidad.

Diez minutos más tarde, por la puerta trasera del salón, los soldados aparecieron con Yuuki. La pobre tenía una pinta horrible; estaba sucia, con el pelo enmarañado, llena de golpes y, rendida. Cuando la "tiraron" prácticamente a nuestro lado, ni siquiera alzó el rostro hacia nosotros. Era como si estuviese completamente ida. En otro mundo diferente al real. Quise acercarme un poco a ella pero, con Ace al otro lado me resultaba de lo más difícil. Sin embargo, no le tuve mucho tiempo apoyado sobre mi hombro.

-Cógela y vete…-Me susurró al oído antes de que, en un movimiento increíblemente rápido para su condición, cogiese la espada que había dejado antes en el suelo avanzando en cinco grandes zancadas hacia el rey y el pobre consejero que le quedaba.

Y entonces, comprendí su plan.

A nuestro alrededor, los soldados del patio se abalanzaron contra nosotros pero les arrebaté sus armas haciéndole más fácil la lucha a nuestros cuatro soldados. Agarré a Yuuki del brazo, coloqué una de mis manos sobre sus cadenas y las destruí. En ese instante, ella reaccionó. Abrió sus preciosos ojos azules, que aún se vislumbraban brillantes en su rostro a pesar de su estado, y me miró aturdida.

-¡Tenemos que irnos ya!-Tiré de ella para que se levantase. Pero entonces, me fijé en los rápidos movimientos de Ace. Todo estaba pasando a la vez y a una velocidad demasiado rápida.

Bastille reaccionó en el mismo momento en el que se encontró a Ace prácticamente encima con la mirada fría y asesina. Intentó empuñar su espada pero, yo, con un solo chasqueó de mis dedos, mucho más hábil que él, le arrebaté toda posibilidad de defenderse. La espada de Ace se clavó en el tórax del consejero asesinándolo de una estocada y nada más salir de su piel, el filo se precipitó esta vez contra Sengoku que, nada más hundirle el acero en su cuerpo desprotegido gracias a mi magia, se puso de rodillas. Ace apretó aún más la estocada contra su pecho apoyando la mano izquierda en la empuñadura. Frunció el ceño enfadado. Molesto. Lleno de ira mientras observaba como se le escapa de las manos la vida al rey.

-Nunca…debiste…encerrar a mi hermana…-Susurró colérico. Sengoku abría sus ojos de par en par a la vez que esbozaba una expresión llena de dolor. Ace sacó el filo de su piel y el rey cayó al suelo comenzando a desangrarse rápidamente. Dio unos espasmos con el cuerpo antes de dejar de respirar.-No necesito…que otros se venguen por…mí…-Respiró el pecoso entrecortadamente.

Sonreí con ese resultado sin soltar a Yuuki del brazo. Sin embargo, la sonrisa se esfumó de mi rostro cuando, un par de flechas le atravesaron el pecho al pecoso.

-¡No!-Grité. Me volví sobre mis botas y vi a aquel arquero agazapado en la larga balconada que había a la derecha dentro de la misma sala. Antes de que tirara una flecha más, solté a Yuuki, alcé la mano y destruí aquel lugar en el que el hombre se escondía. Una vez, tras el golpe que se había dado contra el suelo, derrumbé otra parte del palacio para que le cayesen encima todos los escombros posibles. Nuestros soldados seguían luchando quitándose de encima a los guardias. Desenvainé mi espada cuando sentí que la cosa empezaría a irse de las manos en cualquier momento, a la vez que desviaba mis ojos rápidamente entre todas las salidas para ver cuáles eran las más óptimas. Vi a Yuuki acercarse a Ace llena de nervios y preocupación. Ace había caído de rodillas. Volvía a palparse el estómago con aquellas dos flechas clavadas en la espalda que Yuuki arranco sin dudar.- ¡Tenemos que irnos!-Advertí.

Pero, entonces, justo en ese momento, la voz de una mujer se alzó entre las paredes de aquel salón.

-¡Deteneos!-Los guardias dejaron de pelear al instante.-¡Sabéis que no queremos dañar a estas personas!-Avanzó firme la anciana Tsuru hasta llegar a nosotros.- ¡El rey ha muerto!-Anunció. Los soldados de todo el castillo empezaron a adentrarse en el patio. Unos consternados por lo que había ocurrido. Otros, con una sonrisa en los labios.-¡Tenemos un asiento libre para el vencedor!-Dijo sin dudar. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par sorprendidos y entonces todos los hombres que allí estaban reunidos, elevaron el tono de voz al unísono con un orgullo sobrecogedor. Una vez que el rey había muerto, sus hombres ya no tenían motivos para seguir con aquella tiranía.

-¡Larga vida al rey Ace de Blarem! ¡Larga vida al rey!-Repitieron. Sentí como el nudo de mi estómago se iba aflojando poco a poco. Mi corazón se llenó de alivio. Una parte de mí se sintió muy feliz. Pero…

-¡Ai…!-La voz de Yuuki llamándome llena de desesperación me sacó de todas aquellas cavilaciones. Rápidamente, solté el arma y me acerqué hacia donde Ace estaba, colocándome de rodillas justo delante de él. Yuu le sujetaba para que no perdiese pie, y yo, le agarré de las mejillas analizándole a conciencia, pero él, agotado, plató su frente sobre mi hombro deslizándose un poco más.

Le abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

-Tranquilo…-Susurré aterrada sin dejar de apretar el agarre de mis manos sobre él. Temía que si le soltaba, se fuese para siempre de mi lado.-Vamos a curarte las heridas…ya lo verás…

-Ai…-Murmuró con un hilo de voz.-Gracias…-Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par dando rienda suelta a unas finas lágrimas que comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas incontrolablemente.

Hasta que, de pronto, noté como su cuerpo pesaba más de la cuenta y se dejaba caer demasiado sobre mí. Vi a Yuuki llevarse una mano a la boca a la vez que comenzaba a llorar con ganas. Se me encogió el corazón.

-No, no, no…-Susurró su pequeña hermana, pegándole tironcitos de la manga. Me mordí el labio sin dejar de llorar. Vi como Tsuru se acercaba.-Ace…Ace despierta…-La oí desesperada.

-¿Está…?-Inició la pregunta. Me encogí de hombros sin saber realmente qué debía de contestarle. No tenía ni idea de si seguía o no respirando pero ella, le dio indicaciones a algunos soldados para que lo llevasen a un lugar en el que pudieran comprobar qué ocurría. Y ayudaron a Yuuki a levantarse para revisarla también. Sin embargo, yo me quedé allí de rodillas sobre el suelo con la mirada perdida sin saber realmente qué era lo que debía hacer. Me sorbí la nariz e intenté calmarme apartando las lágrimas de mis mejillas. De pronto, sentía como si me hubiesen arrebatado una parte muy importante de mí misma. Temía, en cierto modo, que, al final, se hubiesen llevado a Ace muerto, realmente.- ¿Ai Sakazuki, cierto?-La anciana me sacó de mis pensamientos, tendiéndome una mano con una sonrisa amable. Yo guié mis ojos marrones hacia sus dedos. Suspiré rendida. Asentí.-Siento las decisiones que tomamos con respecto a tu familia.-Se disculpó. Pero en ese preciso momento, era lo que menos me importaba. Solo tenía en mente la imagen de Ace apoyando su frente sobre mi hombro. El tono de voz de sus murmullos en mí oído y como se apagaban poco a poco. Al ver que no decía nada, la abuela suspiró.-Creo que deberíais de avisar a vuestro ejército. Tenemos que arreglar muchas cosas.

Esa noche, todos pudimos dormir en camas más cómodas que en el campamento. Luffy, Sanji, Kid y yo, nos reunimos con Tsuru quién nos transmitió la noticia de que Ace seguía vivo. Las Augures estaban tratando con medios mucho mejores para curar sus heridas y si, los Dioses querían, esperaban retener la infección. Aunque sería complicado. Era posible que no despertase en mucho tiempo de su letargo. Pero, de todas formas, la posibilidad de que en algún momento abriera los ojos era más que suficiente para aliviarme el corazón. Además de eso, hablamos de qué haríamos tras aquella guerra, de los daños, de los refugiados y de cómo sería el destino de Blarem, Ávalon y el reino. Definitivamente Luffy se quedaría con su ciudad, Yuuki recuperaría sus derechos de herencia y a su bebé, y Ace, si despertaba en algún momento, se convertiría en rey de todo aquello. Esa idea me sacó una pequeña sonrisa divertida. Si no quería ser señor de nada, verle ser rey sería todo un espectáculo. La calidez en mi pecho aumentó solo de pensar que existiría un momento así. En el que él se quejase y yo, me riese de su "buena" suerte.

Todo quedó prácticamente hilado hasta que, la anciana, alzó sus ojos directamente hacia mí, observándome seria aunque reconfortada. Arqueé las cejas sin saber muy bien a qué venía esa forma de mirarme.

-El compromiso está roto.-Anunció.-Ya no hay ningún rey que os obligue a casaros con Portgas. Sois libre, Ai Sakazuki.-Esa noticia me sacó un vuelco al corazón. Sentí como mis pulsaciones empezaban a acelerarse un poquito. Sonreí feliz. Era libre. Por fin era, realmente libre. Alejada de mi padre, sin tener que contraer un matrimonio por obligación, mi hermano estaba recuperado y vivo. Todo era como, por fin, había soñado.

-Gracias.-Asentí realmente satisfecha. Aunque, en el fondo, una parte de mí, parecía no estar del todo de acuerdo con esa idea. Si no tenía que casarme con Ace por obligación, estaba claro que, ya no teníamos ninguna necesidad de estar juntos. Y, tal vez, él tuviera otros planes para su futuro que nada tuviesen que ver conmigo. Sentí un fuerte pellizco en el pecho. Me mordí el labio.

Tras anclar los asuntos importantes, nos retiramos de la sala.

Caminé por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación donde, mi corazón, quería estar. Allí se sentía aliviado y tranquilo. Como si se llenara de paz. Entré sin llamar a pesar de la mirada reprensiva de los guardias, y cerré las puertas tras de mí. En la cama, Ace estaba recortado con los ojos cerrados luchando por seguir adelante. Me acerqué a él y me senté sobre el colchón. Le a aparté el flequillo de su frente ardiendo. Volvía a tener fiebre. Cogí del cántaro con agua fría un paño de lino blanco, lo escurrí con mis dedos y se lo coloqué sobre la piel. Suspiré. Sonreí.

-Eres como una hierba mala. No hay quién te venza.-Reí para mí mucho más tranquila y me quedé allí observándole quizás, más tiempo del necesario. A pesar de que estaba agotada, y de que llevaba más de veinte horas sin dormir, no quería irme de allí. No quería alejarme de él. Aun me aterraba que se fuese si me marchaba de la habitación. Y, entonces, llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante.-Afirmé. Alcé mis ojos y vi como Kid se adentraba en el lugar. Me miraba serio y con el ceño un tanto fruncido. Aparentando que estaba molesto como siempre. Pero yo, sonreí.-Deberías de estar durmiendo y descansando. Aun no te has recuperado.-Le aconsejé como si fuera mamá.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?-Gruñó.-Vete a la cama de inmediato. Llevas mucho tiempo sin dormir y también tienes heridas.-Parecía estar enfadado pero yo sabía, que en el fondo, no lo estaba.

-Me siento mucho mejor si me quedo aquí.-Admití desviando mis ojos unos segundos hacia Ace.-No te preocupes, Kid.

-Ya no tienes por qué quedarte.-Soltó.-El compromiso está roto.

-Pero aun así, quiero hacerlo de todas formas.-El corazón volvió a latirme con fuerza. La inquietud se apoderó de mi piel. Confesarle a mi hermano lo que realmente me pasaba con él era algo, en lo que no había pensado en ningún momento. Y estaba claro, que él estaba allí porque necesitaba respuestas.

-¿Por qué?-Soltó la pregunta tajante y sin filtros. Yo debía de responderle de la misma forma.

-Porque le quiero, Kid.-Confirmé. Él arqueó las cejas sorprendido.-Estoy enamorada de él.-Seguí al ver que no decía nada.-Y quiero permanecer el máximo tiempo posible a su lado sea cuál sea el resultado de esta noche o de estos días.-Él soltó una larga bocanada de aire relajando sus facciones y sus brazos cruzados.

-No sé si eso es lo mejor pero, haz lo que quieras con tu vida.-Asentí esbozando una sonrisa con los labios. Había sido tal vez un poco brusco a la hora de expresar su opinión pero sabía que, esa era su forma de decirme que le parecía bien mientras yo fuese feliz con esa decisión.-Aunque,-siguió inesperadamente con la conversación girándose sobre sus pies para salir por la puerta,-deberías de tener cuidado. Si se despierta, si sobrevive y se entera de que el compromiso está roto, tal vez, tenga otros planes.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.-Susurré viendo cómo se marchaba.

Respiré hondo. Era cierto que ahora, de pronto, todo lo que tenía que ver con nosotros estaba en el aire. Y, si él despertaba, confiaba en que hablásemos de todas aquellas cosas antes de tomar una decisión. Sobre todo por lo que ambos, parecíamos sentir el uno por el otro.

Los días avanzaron.

El nuevo rey no murió pero tampoco despertó. Mi hermana seguía empeñada en quedarse a su lado aun por si ocurría algo para bien o para mal. Y yo, que empezaba a aburrirme un poco en aquel lugar, esa mañana salí a dar una vuelta por los alrededores del palacio hasta que algo, me llamó la atención. Un hombre, con un bebé en brazos, se adentró tras las puertas del castillo. Al principio no le di mucha importancia pero luego, pensé que no era una situación común. Tsuru le había prometido a Yuuki que le devolvería a su hija y al parecer, así lo había hecho.

Así que, esa tarde, cuando todo parecía estar más tranquilo en la habitación donde ella descansaba, tomé la decisión de ir a verla. No tenía realmente claro por qué quería hacerlo pero, mi interior me lo pedía a voces. Era cierto que, desde que la guerra había acabado, no había tenido la oportunidad de ir a visitarla. Tampoco estaba seguro de sí era necesario, pero, esos sentimientos que tenía hacia ella desde que la vi por primera vez, no se había disipado del todo, así que supuse que eran ellos mismos los que me impulsaban a ir más allá, ese día.

Avancé hasta llegar a sus puertas y llamé. Los guardias me observaron de reojo desconcertados pero ante la mirada intimidatoria que les eché, volvieron a sus pensamientos sin decir nada de nada. Sentí un "adelante" desde detrás de las maderas y entonces, entré.

Estaba sola. Sentada sobre la cama entre sábanas blancas y almohadones. Estaba más llenita y su piel tenía una tonalidad más sonrosada. Sabía que comía y dormía mejor. Se le notaba. Aunque siempre había sido preciosa aun en cualquier circunstancia.

Sus ojos azules se clavaron en mí ciertamente sorprendidos y desconcertados por la visita. Sentí un fuerte vuelco al corazón nada más verlos. Tragué saliva y guardé la compostura.

-¿Os han devuelto a vuestra hija?-Cuestioné alzando el rostro un tanto hacia la cuna que había justo al lado de la cama. Ella asintió sin salir de su pequeño asombro.- ¿Puedo verla?-Inquirí. Yuuki alzó su mano derecha hacia el lugar donde estaba ese diminuto bebé que nos había originado tantos problemas. Avancé hacia ella. La miré recostada boca arriba, adormilada. Era realmente bonita. Sonreí.-Supongo que estaréis feliz.-Regresé mis ojos a ella. Sin embargo, no estaba por la labor de entablar algún tipo de conversación.

-¿Por qué estáis aquí?-Me cuestionó en esa actitud defensiva que siempre había tenido conmigo. Suspiré interiormente pero, exteriormente, fruncí un tanto el ceño.

-Supongo que no tengo derecho a saber cómo están las personas que me rodean.-Avancé molesto hacía la salida. Sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer si no me querían en cualquier lugar. No iba a mendigar nada a nadie. Mucho menos atención. Mucho menos, a una mujer como aquella. Pero entonces, ella me llamó justo antes de que girase el pomo de la puerta.

-Kid, esperad.-Al oír mi nombre de sus labios, las pulsaciones se me aceleraron. Sin saber por qué, me quedé allí quieto, unos segundos. Hasta que negué con el rostro volviendo a la realidad, regresando a sus esferas celestes.-Gracias.-Asintió respirando hondo. Entrecerré los ojos, confundido.

-¿Por qué?

-Por haber ayudado a mis hermanos en el enfrentamiento y por, estar aquí.-Asintió para después morderse un tanto el labio esperando mi respuesta a su agradecimiento. Se llevó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y seguí brevemente su movimiento como si me hipnotizase.

-No hay de qué.-Respondí saliendo de mi pequeño trance.-Era una situación injusta de todas formas.-Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

-Pero poníais en peligro vuestra vida. Supongo que no habrá sido fácil sabiendo que no sois de los que se lanzan a luchar por cualquiera si eso no cubre vuestros intereses.-Dedujo en voz alta. Sonreí al darme cuenta de que aún tenía esa percepción horrible de mí, sin embargo, no me importaba.

-No sois cualquiera.-Apretó las sábanas entre sus bonitos dedos al oírme. Un vuelco se apoderó de mi alma.-Ya lo sabéis.-Esbocé. Ella guardó silencio agachando el rostro. Sabía que en el fondo, de una forma u otra, se sentía muy culpable por todo lo que había pasado.-Intentar ser libre no es un error.-Afirmé. Ella suspiró frunciendo los labios. Su flequillo desvió la atención de sus ojos.-El problema siempre ha sido aquellos que estaban por encima de nosotros pero ahora, no hay nadie sobre vos.-Confirmé. No obstante, ella siguió en completo silencio.-Eso ya no será un impedimento jamás para conseguir lo que queráis.-Continué. La ausencia de palabras permaneció por su parte. Suspiré. Lo mejor era largarme de aquella habitación en la que parecía tener un monólogo con el aire. Así que dije, lo último que tenía que decir.-Siento mucho lo de Trafalgar.-Y justo, en ese instante, me miró otra vez. Sus ojos azules perlados por unas lágrimas que no salían, se clavaron en mí. Mi corazón se encogió de tristeza, empatizando, con todas esas emociones que debía sentir. Asintió.

-Gracias…-Susurró con un hilo de voz. Dibujé una pequeña sonrisa y luego me volví una vez más para salir de la habitación.-Kid,-mi mano se detuvo en el mismo punto que tres minutos antes,-habría sido muy feliz en realidad. Ahora lo sé.-Dijo convencida.-Si me hubiese casado contigo…

-Solo lo decís porque así, hubieseis evitado todo esto.-Susurré haciendo que sus palabras tomasen un toque de realidad. Aunque, verdaderamente lo hacía para que no me hiciesen daño.

-Y porque es cierto.-Se defendió. Yo no dije nada, solo sonreí.

-Nunca habríais sido tan feliz como con él, Yuuki…-Fue lo último que salió de mis labios antes de abandonar aquel dormitorio sin decir, o pensar nada más.

Nada más abrir los ojos aquella mañana, vi el bonito techo ornamentado de una acogedora habitación. Observé a mí alrededor. Estaba completamente solo salvo por Ragnar quien dormitaba, con todo lo grande que era, a un lado de la cama sobre el suelo. Respiré hondo notando todo mi cuerpo entumecido. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba tumbado en la cama pero estaba claro, que habría sido un montón. Me incorporé sobre el colchón sentándome en él. La herida del abdomen aun me dolía y tiraba pero, los vendajes estaban limpios, secos y sin una gota de sangre. Eso era una señal fabulosa. Entonces, en ese momento, me miré las manos. Me temblaban un poco pero tenían un color bastante saludable. Suspiré alzando mis esferas grises hacía la puerta.

No sabía nada de lo que había pasado con Yuuki, con Luffy y el ejército, con la guerra, con Ai…Tenía, muchas preguntas en la mente y quería averiguar las respuestas cuanto antes así que, me acerqué al borde del colchón para incorporarme. Me apoye sobre el cabecero con una mano mientras que con la otra seguía palpándome los vendajes de mi estómago. Avancé con un poco de cojera colocándome algo de ropa sobre los hombros. Fui hacia la puerta, agarré el pomo y lo giré saliendo de allí.

El pasillo estaba desierto. No había guardias apostados tras las maderas ni en las galerías colindantes. Arqueé las cejas desconcertado empezando a caminar con los pies descalzos sobre las frías losas, hacia el comedor. Tal vez, era la hora del almuerzo.

Y efectivamente. Cuando llegué allí, pude oír el jaleo de una buena comida. Olía de maravilla y noté que me rugían un poco las tripas. Sonreí. Tenía un hambre voraz.

-Mi señor,-un guardia me miró abriendo los ojos de par en par,-¡estáis en pie!-Hizo el intentó de ayudarme pero, alcé una mano deteniéndole.

-¿Qué ocurrido?-Cuestioné. El soldado me explicó a grandes rasgos como había terminado todo para el pueblo, para nuestras ciudades y mi familia según había anunciado la consejera Tsuru. También me relató el conmovedor entierro y homenaje que le habían hecho al viejo Garp hacía algunos días. Suspiré un poco entristecido al recordar que ya no estaba entre nosotros y que todo, una vez más sin pedirlo, había cambiado radicalmente su curso. Ya no sabía si era el destino el que jugaba con nosotros o nosotros con él.-Y, además mi señor…hay algo más que deberíais saber.-Arrugué la nariz intrigado y al ver su silencio, iba a preguntar a qué se refería pero él, abrió las puertas del gran salón.

Todos los ojos de los comensales se volvieron hacia mí llenos de impresión. De pronto, durante unos segundos, permanecieron estupefactos y en completo silencio. Hasta que oí la voz de Luffy.

-¡Ace!-El menor avanzó a toda velocidad por el comedor hasta que llegó a mí. Me dio un fuerte y reconfortante abrazo.-¡Estás vivo! ¡Estás vivo!-El murmullo se empezó a hacer eco en la sala. Pude oír de fondo como decían algo así como "el rey ha despertado…"-¡Gracias a los Dioses!-Se retiró de mí echándose a reír.

-Algo así.-Reí animado como mi hermano menor.

-¡Ace!-La siguiente fue Yuuki que se aferró a mí como si la vida le fuese en ello. Y yo, lo hice a ella con toda mi alma. Las pulsaciones de mi corazón se aceleraron y sentí, que en cualquier momento, me pondría a llorar de la propia felicidad y emoción. Ella estaba bien y no había nada, en ese mundo, que pudiese hacerme sentir más afortunado.-Estás bien.-Se apartó de mí sonriente con las lágrimas saltadas de alegría. Me agarró de las mejillas y después me volvió a abrazar. Nunca la había visto tan contenta. Luffy siguió con su risa de fondo.

-¿Y tú?-Retiré a Yuu de mí agarrándola de los hombros. Ella asintió con aquella sonrisa radiante.- ¿Y mi sobrina?-Pregunté inmediatamente por el resultado de su conflicto.

-Está bien. Está arriba durmiendo.-Rió sin dejar de llorar.- ¡Oh Ace!-Volvió a darme otro abrazo.-Gracias…gracias…gracias…-Repitió sorbiéndose la nariz.

-Te quiero…-Susurré en su oído estrechándola con todas las fuerzas que mis heridas me permitían.

-¡El rey ha despertado!-Oí de pronto a la anciana Tsuru anunciar. ¿El rey?, ¿acaso había oído bien? Ella se acercó a mí a la vez que todos vitoreaban con alegría aquello de "viva el rey" y "por el rey". Le pregunté a Yuuki durante unos segundos con los ojos qué era lo que estaba pasando pero ella, se encogió de hombros apartándose de mi lado. Tiró de mi mano para avanzar hacia el interior del salón. La gente empezó a rodearme gritando mi nombre y alzando sus jarras de vino o cerveza. Iba a decir algo con respecto a esas nuevas noticias pero no había manera de que ninguno de me dejase alzar la voz.

-¡Brindemos por el rey de Ávalon!-Dijo alguien más levantando su jarra de cerveza y todos le siguieron. Yuuki, a mi lado, aplaudió con ganas girando sobre sí misma uniéndose a la fiesta. La música empezó a sonar. Vi a Sanji que se acercó a mí para darme un abrazo igual que otros tantos más mientras, tenía a una de las Augur regañando al personal por estrujar mis heridas sin necesidad. Luffy reía sin parar.

Por un instante, me sentí realmente abrumado. Pero, a pesar de eso, no dejé mi intento de buscarla con la mirada mas no pude dar con ella. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido Ai? Era raro que no estuviese allí siendo protagonista de todo aquello como tanto le gustaba. Sin embargo, mi búsqueda se desvaneció en cuanto algunos soldados y amigos, me obligaron a sentarme y a comer y a beber algo. Mi estómago rugió más que nunca, no podía defraudarle, pensé.

Observé aquella escena sentada en mi silla tras la mesa principal. A pesar de todo, no podía obviar mi sonrisa llena de felicidad, orgullo y satisfacción, tenía los ojos perlados y el corazón acelerado. No había nada que me hiciese más dichosa en ese momento que verle allí, disfrutando de su regreso a la vida. Él era de hierro. No había nada ni nadie que pudiese matarle. Mis pulsaciones latían con fuerza, entusiasmándome más. Me sentía tan bien que, por un momento, pensé en bajar y unirme a la fiesta pero me contuve, a pesar, de que en otras ocasiones habría ido directamente al grano. Y en ese instante, nerviosa y emocionada con la situación, no noté que mi hermano se acercaba hacia mí apoyándose en el reposa manos más cercano a mi silla.

-¿No irás a darle un beso legendario al amor de tu vida?-Señaló la escena colocando los pies sobre la mesa desinteresadamente.

-No seas idiota, Kid.-Bromeé cogiendo una copa de vino a la vez que me recostaba aún más sobre el sillón. Bebí.-Hay cosas que es mejor hacer en privado. A un hombre como Ace es mejor dejarle con ganas. Después vendrá a mí con más energía.-Sonreí pícaramente guiñándole un ojo. Él me dedicó una mirada llena de repelús. Reí.-Además, si bajo ahí, le quitaré todo el protagonismo al nuevo rey de Ávalon. Sería algo inapropiado e innecesario.-Utilicé ese tono teatral que ponía en tantas ocasiones.-Y hoy estoy particularmente deslumbrante, este vestido me sienta de maravilla, ¿verdad?-Arqueó las cejas confuso.-Bien,-seguí con mi propio discurso,-lo mejor es que tenga su día lleno de fiesta y jolgorio. Que beba, coma y hable todo lo que tenga que hablar. Prefiero no compartirlo y que me dedique todas sus atenciones cuando vaya a verle luego.

-Estás muy segura de ti misma.-Se rascó un tanto el pelo, bebiendo de su jarra de cerveza.

-¡Por todos los Dioses, Kid!-Fruncí el ceño fingiendo estar molesta. Él me observó sin saber qué estaba ocurriendo.-Debería de dejar de llamarte hermano solo por no confiar en mí. Claro, que será así. ¿Cómo puedes dudar?-Abrí mucho los ojos escandalizada.

-¿Qué diablos estás diciendo…?-Cuestionó confuso. Pero, no le respondí. Simplemente le dejé allí con la palabra en la boca, me levante y salí por una de las puertas del servicio del comedor. Sonreí divertida preparándome mental y emocionalmente para ese reencuentro…


	43. Chapter 43

_Capítulo 43_

Llevaba algunos días consiguiendo dinero de otras formas diferentes a aquella que tenía que ver con las peleas. A pesar de lo emocionantes que eran y de lo mucho que, en realidad, me gustaba, necesitaba alejarme de aquella dichosa arena donde lo único que hacían era timarte. Sin embargo, tampoco ganaba la cantidad suficiente con algunos trabajillos sucios aquí y allá. Caztán era muy grande pero tampoco tenía los mejores recursos del mundo. La distinción de ricos y pobres era como un increíble abismo. Pero, mientras yo me pudiese mantener a flote, si los demás se hundían, no era en absoluto mi problema.

Sin embargo, estaba claro, que necesitaba una forma mucho más rápida de conseguir dinero como fuese o no saldría nunca de aquella asquerosa ciudad. Así que, esa noche cuando me senté en la barra de la taberna donde me hospedaba, pregunté a la camarera algo de información sobre cualquier trabajo en el que ganase bastante dinero.

-Ahora es un poco peligroso por no decir un suicidio pero antes de que Nerumi de Isgard conquistara Tardith, se ganaba mucho dinero siendo tratante de esclavos.-Me comentó con su bonita sonrisa a la vez que secaba algunas jarras.

-Hmmm…-Torcí la nariz pensativo.- ¿Consideráis indecente el comercio de esclavos?

-Por supuesto.-Arrugó ella el ceño.-Comprar y vender personas es una actitud de bárbaros. No somos seres primitivos, mi señor.-Sonreí de medio lado a la vez que veía como esbozaba una pequeña y dulce sonrisa.-Obligar a otro a hacer lo que uno guste es simplemente despreciable.

-Depende del lugar en el que nos encontremos.-Abrí un poco mis ojos marrones y me relamí los labios. Ella rió divertida.

-Sé lo que queréis decir.-Me señaló.-No caeré en vuestros trucos.

-¡Oh vamos Margaret! Mi corazón está lleno de soledad.-Esbocé teatralmente como me apuñalaba en la zona izquierda del pecho.

-¡Oh mi señor, debéis guardaros vuestros poemas para esas preciosas mujeres de alta alcurnia y no para una simple camarera!-Me respondió en el mismo tono que yo estaba usando llevándose una mano al centro de su escote. Los dos nos echamos a reír.

-Antes de marcharme, caeréis en mi redes.-Di un golpe sobre la mesa con la palma de la mano. Ella negó divertida.

-Eso no pasará nunca porque si seguís con ese ritmo con respecto a conseguir dinero, no os marcharéis jamás de Caztán.-Vaticinó altiva, como si fuese la Augur más sabia del lugar.

-Eso es un mal presagio.-Apoyé la frente sobre una de mis manos.-No menciones algo así, ¿qué será de mis necesidades?-La joven volvió a reír. Me divertía con ella. Llevaba tantos días en aquel lugar que estaba empezando a volverme loco. Necesitaba entablar conversación con alguien y aquella preciosa rubia de cabellos cortos fue mi mejor opción sin dudarlo.

-¿Y por qué no vuelves al coliseo? Tal vez, ahora que puedes apostar más, ganes más coronas.-Me aconsejó encogiéndose de hombros resuelta a la vez que servía algunas bebidas a unos hombres que la reclamaban como si fuese ganado. Ella frunció el ceño y les soltó algunas buenas frescas. Sonreí. Esa chica era demasiado inteligente y guapa para estar metida de por vida en un lugar así.

-Mi querido amigo, Fred,-explique haciendo gestos con una de mis manos,-aunque en realidad no sé si se llama así,-ella rió,-me timó la última vez.-Me eché hacia atrás en el taburete cogiendo la jarra de cerveza para llevármela a los labios y beber.-Además,-la señalé con la mano en la que sostenía el cristal,-la mejor luchadora sufrió un percance terrible. ¿Por quién se supone que voy a apostar ahora?-Solté el vaso y me crucé de brazos de nuevo apoyando los codos sobre la barra de madera.

-Tal vez se haya recuperado.-Sugirió.

-Hmmm…-Negué con la cabeza arrugando la nariz.-No lo creo. Quizás le hayan amputado incluso una pierna. O tal vez, ya no esté viva. La cosa pintaba fea la última vez.-Susurré aquello último perdiendo mis ojos sobre el mostrador. Por un momento, sentí un poquito de culpabilidad al recordarla allí, tumbada sobre aquella camilla sucia intentando no perder la vida o su extremidad. Un nudo se afianzó en mi estómago. Y, me pregunté, si habría sobrevivido o no a ese terrible combate con la muerte.

-¿Mi señor?-De repente, los ojos inquietos de Margaret observándome muy cerca de mi rostro, me sacaron de mi breve shock. La miré. Sonreí volviendo a la normalidad y ella pareció tranquilizarse.

-¿Sí?-Cuestioné.-Me he ido a otro mundo.-Admití como lo hacía tantas veces, riéndome de mí mismo.

-¿Por qué no vais a ver si ha vuelto o no?-Inquirió. Y yo, me perdí de nuevo, en mí mismo.

-Sí…puede que lo haga…-Bebí una vez más. Recordando por una fracción de segundo la suavidad de la piel de sus fuertes manos. Negué intentando alejarme de aquellos raros pensamientos. Observé mi vaso medio vacío y pedí a Margaret que me lo rellenara.

Cuando estuve saciado, esa noche, me tumbé sobre la cama solo, como en otras ocasiones en las que no conseguía convencerla para que me acompañase. Me tumbé sobre el viejo colchón y clavé mis ojos sobre el techo llevándome una mano tras la cabeza. Suspiré desviando mis ojos de una viga a otra. Y pensé, durante un momento, en la posibilidad de que ella no hubiese sobrevivido. En el fondo, ese Kouga desconocido que habitaba en mí se empeñaba en preocuparse por su situación mientras que, el actual, solo quería ganar, desinteresadamente dinero para salir de allí. Sin embargo, había algo que a los dos, les intrigaba; quién era ese tal Aoi que había mencionado la joven pelirroja.

Debía de investigar sobre ese tema cuanto antes. Así que, a la mañana siguiente, durante el almuerzo, le pregunté a Margaret directamente mientras me llevaba los huevos revueltos y el beicon a la boca con energía.

-Margaret, ¿habéis oído hablar de un tal Aoi, en la ciudad?-Ella me miró entrecerrando los ojos pensativa mientras le daba pequeños sorbitos a su café.

-No me suena de nada. Si es un hombre rico o conocido, sabría quién es y si es de estos lares, igual.-Se encogió de hombros.- ¿Por qué preguntáis algo así?

-Hay alguien que le está buscando.-Mentí deliberadamente. Evidentemente no iba a contarle que me colaba descaradamente en ningún lugar. No quería que tuviese una mala imagen de mí porque, si era así, no se acostaría conmigo, jamás.

-No lo sé mi señor, si pudierais conseguir el apellido, tal vez os podría ayudaros algo más.-Dejé de comer unos segundos y la señale con la mano del tenedor, además, de la boca atiborrada de comida.

-Me gusta esa idea.-Admití cuando tragué. Solté los cubiertos y le di un par de monedas.-Investigaré.-Me despedí de ella volviéndome sobre mis botas, caminando hacia la salida.-Nos vemos está noche Margaret. Espero que con mejores resultados.-La joven, a sabiendas de por dónde iba mi comentario, rió.

Esa tarde caminé de nuevo con paso firme hacia ese dichoso coliseo. Haría alguna apuesta ahora que mi saco estaba más lleno de monedas, e intentaría irme de la ciudad cuanto antes. En realidad, solo quería marcharme para que Margaret cumpliese con su promesa, pensé divertido.

Una vez allí, sin sentirme tan conmocionado por la estructura como la primera vez, fui a ver a ese señor tan amable y bondadoso que me había atendido aquel día. Pero, cuando me vio apoyando mis codos sobre el mostrador con mi mejor sonrisa, arqueó las cejas cansado para después, resoplar.

-Tú…-Refunfuñó observándome de arriba abajo.-De nuevo…

-También te he echado de menos, Fred.

-No soy Fred.-Gruñó.

-Estoy seguro de ello.-Seguí con mi discurso. Él hombre, resignado, resopló una vez más.-Hoy quiero apostar por el mejor de la semana, ¿cómo van esas listas?-Él me las tendió con poco entusiasmo. Me fijé en los números. Habían cambiado. Y entonces, me di cuenta de que faltaba ella. Un vuelco se apoderó de mi corazón. De pronto, la culpabilidad se convirtió en una extraña pena cargada remordimientos. Sentí un vacío en mi interior. Era imposible que ella hubiese muerto. No podía haberse esfumado de la faz de la tierra, era algo completamente injusto. Arrugué la nariz disgustado con esa idea. Y entonces, le pregunté a mi amable corredor de apuestas.-Disculpad Fred.

-Ya os he dicho que no soy…

-¿La número Tres ha muerto?-Inquirí directamente, reflejando levemente mi inquietud. Tampoco era necesario que ese hombre se enterase de todo lo que pasaba por mi mente.

-¿Qué? ¿Muerto?-Arqueó una de sus cejas confuso.- ¡Por supuesto que no ha muerto!-Al oírle me sentí más aliviado que nunca. Mi corazón empezó a latir con normalidad. Solté un largo suspiro relajando mis facciones, destensando los músculos.-Solo se está recuperando. Volverá en un par de días.-Dijo Fred con su voz ronca y grave.

-Estupendo. Hoy haré mi apuesta por el que más número de victorias haya tenido esta semana.-Sonreí colocándole la bolsa de coronas delante.

-Parece que tendrá más suerte desde luego si va a apostar todas esas monedas.-Dijo el hombre contando el dinero y apuntando algunos números.

-Eso espero, Fred.-Su mirada irascible se llenó de odio. Pero yo, mantuve perfectamente la calma y la compostura hasta que me fui. Despidiéndome con la mano y una estupenda sonrisa. Él me imitó sin tanto entusiasmo con unas ganas terribles de perderme de vista.

Caminé entre los pasillos del coliseo antes de ir a sentarme a las gradas para ver la exhibición de entrenamiento. Mi alma necesitaba comprobar que ella realmente estaba bien. Pero a la vez, me sentía ridículo por estar preocupado por una chiquilla esclava que nada tenía que ver conmigo.

Chisté y negué al mismo tiempo que andaba hasta que di, con aquellos pasillos oscuros y tétricos en los que me había colado la primera vez. Había llovido. Olía aún más a humedad. Avancé sin darme mucha prisa. Como si fuese un amo más que analizaba a sus subordinados. Los demás caminaban hacia un lado u otro del corredor, me observaban fijamente y yo les saludaba con una sonrisa para pasar lo más desapercibido posible. Algunos me seguían y otros me volvían la cara pero eso, era lo más divertido de todo.

Esa gente estaba chiflada, pensé.

Solté una lenta bocanada de aire cuando encontré, por fin, tras otro buen rato dando vueltas, la celda en la que ella se suponía que estaba encerrada como si fuese un animal. Vi que no había moros en la costa y me acerqué algo nervioso. Esperaba por todos los medios que estuviese mucho mejor que la última vez en la que se desangraba. Apoyé las manos sobre las rejas, sonreí intentando relajarme y abrí la boca para decir algo un poco más amable que en otras ocasiones pero ella, se adelantó.

-Antes de que digas nada.-Empezó a hablar con los ojos cerrados, boca arriba, y con una expresión de dolor y fastidio. Arqueé las cejas sorprendido al darme cuenta de que sabía que era yo el que estaba allí.-Siento lo que dije. Sobre lo de perder a alguien. No fue apropiado soltar algo así por muy imbécil que seas. No es agradable insultar a alguien con esas cosas, por eso...lo siento.-Sonreí al oírla. Un sentimiento de nostalgia se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Entrelacé las manos con las rejas y pegué la frente a uno de los hierros. Hasta que, después de intentar buscar en mi mente en blanco, me di cuenta de que esa forma de sentirse culpable por algo que había dicho no era, necesaria.

En realidad, sabía que era yo el que me había olvidado a mí mismo.

-Si supiese a quién he perdido realmente, quizá…-gestualicé restándole importancia a sus disculpas,-…podrías pedirme perdón.-Mi tono de voz era, pausado y tranquilo. Mucho más que la última vez que me había cruzado con ella. Imaginé que ver a la muerte de frente, relajaba el carácter hasta al más irascible del mundo.-Supongo que yo siento ser tan imbécil.-Asentí para mí mismo como si estuviese reprendiéndome.

-Bueno,-vi cómo se incorporaba costosamente sobre la cama y se levantaba para acercarse a la verja que nos separaba,-¿y puedo saber a qué se debe la visita de hoy?-agarró un par de barrotes próximos a mi rostro y se acercó lo suficiente como para que pudiera notar su respiración.- ¿Agradecerme la victoria del otro día?-Reí ante aquella absurda pregunta.

-No pienso agradecerte mis ocho monedas.-Bromeé, le di un pequeño toque en la nariz como la primera vez pero, en ese instante, con un significado completamente diferente. La miré a los ojos. Sonreí. En realidad, estaba allí no solo para saber si estaba entera, sino también porque necesitaba matar mi insaciable curiosidad.- ¿Quién…-me llevé una mano a la nuca revolviéndome un poco el pelo desinteresadamente,-…quién es Aoi?-Inquirí sin pensármelo más. Expectante, por saber cuál sería su reacción.

Suspiró rendida y, agachó el rostro antes de volver a pronunciarse.

-Mi hermano mayor.-Admitió. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par sorprendidos.-Es una historia muy larga de contar.-Vi cómo se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza y sus hombros temblaban ligeramente. Arrugué la nariz ciertamente, disgustado.-Lo único que importa es que tengo que aguantar. Sobrevivir a los combates. Si yo vivo, Ceasar dejará con vida a Aoi. Tengo que...-pero entonces se calló y me miró a los ojos, con el ceño y los labios fruncidos.-No,-negó,-me estoy yendo de la lengua y, si se enteran, volverán los latigazos tanto para mí como para él...

-Supongo que tiene que ser una putada estar aquí encerrada sin saber qué ocurre con él.-Suspiré. Tenía una historia terriblemente triste pero, en ese mundo cruel y despiadado, todos las teníamos. La felicidad era algo reservado solo para los que pisasen el templo de los Dioses o eso era lo que pensaba yo. Así que, quizás en aquel momento, no empaticé lo suficiente con su situación.-Aunque,-seguí,-¿es también un esclavo?, ¿pelea?-Señalé a mi espalda indicando claramente la arena de aquel coliseo.

-No, no le he visto nunca luchar.-Se quedó unos segundos mirándome desde una distancia prudencial, como si no se fiase del todo de mí, hasta que suspiró y negó con la cabeza.-Mi amo Ceasar me dijo que no podía pelear porque estaba muy malherido cuando nos encontró. Nosotros...naufragamos. Lo último que recuerdo antes de despertarme en esta celda es cómo Aoi me agarraba contra él mientras caíamos por la borda del barco.-Se abrazó a sí misma con el rostro descompuesto.-De eso hace ya mucho, muchísimo tiempo y...no se me ha permitido saber de él, ni una sola vez. Lo único que quiero es volver a verle otra vez. Saber si está bien.-Las lágrimas comenzaron a bañar sus mejillas mientras se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza.-Maldita sea...

Algo dentro de mí se revolvió al verla llorar. Estaba claro que ese hombre no pisaba el mundo de los vivos. Solo hacía falta conectar el tiempo que ella llevaba allí con unas heridas que nunca parecían curarse. Todo lo que vivía era, sin duda, una absurda mentira. Respiré hondo y…alguien que no era yo, realmente, alzó la voz por mí.

-Las personas, nos…nos aferramos demasiado a la vida de nuestros seres queridos.-Susurré pausadamente.-Creemos que nunca seremos testigos de la muerte de un hermano, de un amigo o de hijo, y sin embargo, es así. La gran mayoría pierde algo valioso que intenta por todos los medios recuperar de alguna forma aunque no sea posible. Y…a veces, creemos tanto en ello, tenemos la sensación de que está tan cerca, de que podemos conseguirlo que, simplemente nos cegamos en mirar otras opciones. Lo que es real.-Lancé una lenta bocanada de aire por la boca. Me sentí el ser más despiadado del mundo por tener que desvelarle a una niña como aquella la verdad. Yo, que no era nadie. Yo, que lo había perdido todo era capaz de comprender, mejor que cualquiera, cómo podía llegar…a sentirse...-La muerte es real.-Esbocé. Ella abrió sus ojos llorosos de par en par.-Sabes que los tiempos, no coinciden.-Murmuré.-Puede que él…-Sin embargo, antes de que siguiera hasta el final con mi propósito ella me interrumpió negando desesperada.

-¡No, no, no!-Se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras se dejaba caer sobre el catre que tenía en su celda.- ¡Cállate, no digas eso! -Oía sus sonoros sollozos desde donde estaba.-Aoi está bien. Ai y Kid vendrán a por nosotros, ya lo verás…-Cogió la almohada que había junto a ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.-Todos lo veréis. Y entonces seré libre de una vez por todas. Seremos libres y podremos volver a casa…-Susurró completamente destrozada.

Arrugué el ceño y torcí la expresión con algo de pena. Hasta que no se reconciliase con la realidad, sería imposible que reaccionase de alguna forma a su horrible situación. Era una auténtica lástima pero, la solución a sus problemas partía únicamente de ella.

-Lo aceptarás.-Alcé la voz firme. Tal vez, con más insensibilidad de la necesaria pero, aquella chica necesitaba un golpe fuerte de realidad. Su amo la había estado engañando desde que la encontró; él no estaba vivo. Podía asegurarlo como si tuviese que demostrar que mis ojos eran marrones.-Algún día. Y te darás cuenta que permanecer tras estos barrotes no tiene ningún tipo de sentido. No vale la pena morir peleando contra esas bestias si no tienes nada por lo que luchar. Y, cuando llegue ese momento, serás muy feliz. Podrás decidir regresar a casa o no e incluso serás dueña de tu propio destino. No los Dioses, ni tu amo; solo tú.-Respiré hondo al ver como ella parecía seguir en su pequeño estado de shock. Sonreí dándome la vuelta sobre mis pies con la firme intención de marcharme.

-¿Y cómo sabes que está muerto?-Paré mi caminata en cuanto oí su voz tras de mí. Al girarme, vi uno de sus brazos saliendo de entre los barrotes de la celda.- ¿Cómo puedes asegurarme algo así si ni siquiera has visto su cadáver? ¿Cómo...?-Cada palabra que pronunciaba hacia que su voz sonara más y más rota. Más y más desesperada.-Si lo que dices es cierto...y Aoi...Aoi está en el _Valhöl_... ¿por qué yo...?-Sacó su otra mano de entre los barrotes y se quedó contemplándolas.- ¿Por qué he matado a tanta gente...?

-Porque eres un ser inocente.-Volví sobre mis pasos.-Y también porque eres una estúpida y una insensata al creer en la palabra de un hombre que te envía a la muerte cada día sin remordimientos. Aunque imagino que, en el fondo, estás…-Le agarré las manos rozándole con mis pulgares las palmas. Las observé pensando en lo increíblemente pequeñas que eran y en la fuerza que contenían. Sonreí,-…cegada por la esperanza.-Alcé mis ojos hacia los suyos.-Eso no es real. La esperanza no existe. Siento tener que ser yo el que te diga algo así.-Fui deshaciendo poco a poco el contacto de mis manos sobre las suyas.

-No...-Cerró sus dedos para que no pudiese huir del aquel improvisado roce. Tiró de mí hasta estar prácticamente pegado a los barrotes. No levantó la cabeza en ningún momento para mirarme, ni siquiera podía ver sus lágrimas.-No te vayas.-Susurró con un hilo de voz. Admitiendo, sus deseos. Abrí mis ojos de par en par. Sentí un fuerte vuelco en el pecho. Sin querer, me estaba enlazando más con esa joven de lo necesario.-Por favor,-siguió,-no me dejes aquí sola después de decirme todo eso. Yo...yo no sé qué hacer. Necesito saberlo. Necesito que me lo diga él mismo.-Arqueé las cejas confundido intentando comprender sus palabras.-Aoi...si no está aquí en realidad, si ya no está en este mundo, no volveré a levantar mi arma en el ring, aunque eso suponga mi muerte.-Y ahí, justo en ese instante, alzó sus ojos hacia los míos, completamente rojos e hinchados por el llanto. Pero, aun así, tenía una cierta convicción y determinación, a la vez que desesperación, en su mirada.-Ayúdame a salir de aquí, te lo suplico.

Ladeé la nariz arrugando el ceño un pelín. ¿Yo? ¿Sacarla de allí? ¿Acaso pensaba que era algún tipo de héroe o de caballero andante? Bastante tenía ya con intentar lidiar con mis propios problemas como para ahora, meterme en una clase de lío así. Fred no me dejaría marcharme con ella como si tal cosa, pensé. Sin embargo, ese estúpido Kouga, bueno y bondadoso, que aún había en mi interior me gritaba todo lo contrario.

"Te necesita", le oí. Era como una conciencia terrible que llenaba cada uno de mis sentidos de culpabilidad y remordimientos. Le odiaba.

-Por los Dioses…-Murmuré desviándome de sus ojos implorantes.-Tenía que haberme quedado viendo el dichoso entrenamiento...No comprendo por qué tengo yo que meterme en este tipo de asuntos tan complicados…-Suspiré resignado hablando en voz alta conmigo mismo hasta que regresé a sus esferas verdes.- ¿Sabes? No suelo ir por ahí liberando a los esclavos así que, no sabría por dónde empezar. ¿Qué debo hacer…?-Cuestioné más serio de lo que tal vez pretendía intentando adivinar cuál era su número de la lista para poder llamarla de alguna forma.

-Yo...tengo una ligera idea, pero va a ser complicada.-Suspiró todavía, agarrando mis manos entre las suyas. No sabía exactamente porqué pero parecía que era ella la que estaba en problemas cuando en realidad, era completamente al contrario, pensé.-Ceasar no sabe nada sobre mí pero, si esto sale bien, podría pagarte con creces tu ayuda.-Noté que apretaba con más fuerza nuestro agarre.-Me llamo Aiko. Aiko Sakazuki. Mi padre es... en fin, sabrás quién es.

-No, no sé quién es.-Me encogí de hombros negando.-Pero me parece un nombre estupendo el tuyo.-Ella pareció esbozar algo así como ¿una sonrisa?, ¿acaso eso era posible? Aunque tal vez, había sido solo mi imaginación ya que, al momento, siguió con aquel plan que tenía en mente.

-No sé si nos buscaron, pero no lo hicieron bien.-Pensó en voz alta.-Puedo demostrarlo, hay cosas que Ai y yo sabemos solamente, secretos de hermanas.-Murmuró más para sí que para mí.-Ni Kid ni ella tolerarían que alguien se hiciese pasar por su hermana e irían en persona a solucionarlo...si escribo una carta de mi puño y letra podría funcionar…-Siguió con su propia meditación.

-Espera, espera, espera.-La detuve. Ella me miró.-No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando así que, vayamos por partes. Tu familia tiene pinta de ser muy interesante pero si no sabes dónde estás no van a sacarte de aquí. Yo sé dónde estás pero no sé sacarte de aquí. Debes darme las indicaciones a mí, ¿recuerdas?-Arqueé las cejas expectante.

-Ahí está la cosa, yo tampoco sé salir.-Me soltó completamente sincera.-Lo único que puedo hacer es mandar esa carta y ellos se encargarán. Sé dónde están pero no puedo hacer nada desde aquí, encerrada.-Tragó saliva mientras seguía observándome intensamente.-Por eso te necesito.

Y yo, que durante unos segundos permanecí en completo silencio, me eché, de pronto, a reír.

-¿De verdad crees que voy a hacerte de cartero? ¡No me jodas!-Moví nuestras manos con cierta indignación. No me había dado cuenta que aún nos las agarrábamos y, para cuando lo hice, las solté como si fueran un trozo de metal ardiendo.-Dejemos las cartas, las familias, las conexiones, la burocracia, las ideas a largo plazo. ¿Cuánto te crees que va a tardar en llegar esa carta que quieres mandar a ninguna parte?-Agarré los barrotes con las manos burlándome un tanto de ella.-Deja de soñar. ¿Desde cuándo no vives en la tierra?-Reí negando.

-¿Qué...?-Abrió sus esferas con incredulidad y sus labios se entrecerraron. Entonces frunció el ceño, se alejó de los barrotes y cojeó en dirección a su cama.-Déjalo. Da igual. Todos sois iguales.-Soltó de pronto realmente indignada.-No entendéis nada. Total, tan solo somos objetos, sin objetivo, sin libertad, sin poder hacer lo que deseamos... -Se dejó caer sobre la manta y vi que volvía a echarse a llorar.-Márchate de una vez, no quiero volver a verte. No quiero ver a nadie nunca más.-Me dio la espalda.-Ojalá tuviera un estúpido cuchillo.-Pero yo, ante sus palabras excesivamente dramáticas, sonreí divertido.

-A las mujeres os encanta llevarlo todo al extremo, llorar y dramatizar.-Esbocé.-No exageres. Solo me he reído de tu idea porque no tiene sentido. No significa que vaya dejarte aquí. Deja de llorar de una maldita vez.-Susurré abriendo una bolsita que llevaba a la cintura. Cogí un pequeño papel y algo de carboncillo agachándome justo frente al cerrojo. Dibujé con exactitud la forma que tenía que tener la llave que abriese aquella puerta. Ella alzó sus ojos hacia mí observando las cosas tan extrañas que hacía.-Me he fijado, en el par de visitas que he hecho que, mi querido amigo Fred,-continué hablando,-tiene un buen manojo de llaves. Estoy convencido de alguna de ellas tiene que abrir esta puerta.-Esbocé terminando con mi labor. Me llevé el carboncillo tras la oreja incorporándome.-Quitárselas será como jugar con un niño.-La miré entrelazando mis dedos entre los huecos de las rejas con el papel en la mano.-Ey, pequeñaja, tú idea era buena, pero la mía lo es aún más.-Sonreí divertido.-Así que no te agobies.-Susurré esta vez muy bajito para que nadie más se enterase si es que eso era posible.-Veré esos estupendos combates que me llenaran de oro los bolsillos. Mi amigo Fred me dará las monedas y la llave y cuando regrese esta noche, abriré la puerta de una vez y podrás…-hice un gesto con un par de dedos como si estuviesen andando,-volar…Y yo, estaré en paz con mi parte buena y amable. Todos viviremos más felices a partir de ese momento.-Afirmé orgulloso de mi mismo y de mis brillantes ideas.- ¿Qué te parece?

Y, mientras nos analizábamos el uno al otro en completo silencio, la vi levantarse nuevamente, avanzar hacia mí y pasar los brazos entre los barrotes. Rodeó mi cintura y trató de abrazarme de una forma extraña y divertida a partes iguales. Era algo raro pero me dejé llevar.

-Gracias…-La oí susurrar y volvió a alzar sus penetrantes ojos verdes hacia los míos.-De verdad, gracias. No sé cómo podré pagarte esto que vas a hacer por mí, en serio.-Y, antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, me sorprendió verla sonreír de aquella forma tan pura e inocente. Tan tierna.

Sin querer me puse terriblemente nervioso. El corazón se me aceleró. Noté como me mareaba un tanto de solo fijarme en sus ojos verdes. Eran hipnóticos, atrayentes. Capaces de hacerme cometer una locura. Cerré los míos, negué y respire hondo. Y entonces...al volver a abrirlos, la vi a ella. A esa preciosa joven morena que siempre me observaba como si yo fuese el amor de su vida. Su sonrisa se amplió y yo, me sentí tremendamente reconfortado. Descendí mi mano hacia su mejilla, la rocé con cariño. Dibujé una bonita línea curva con la boca tal y como ella hacía. La vi morderse el labio. Mis latidos se aceleraron aún más y entonces...relamí los míos...deseé besarla…

-Ey...estás sangrando.-Escuché de pronto una voz en la lejanía. Cerré y abrí los ojos encontrándome, de nuevo, con la pelirroja agarrada a mi cintura.- ¿Estás bien?-Susurró la joven con la mirada inquieta.

-Sí, estoy perfectamente.-Me retiré la sangre del labio y me aleje un poco de su agarre volviendo a ser el de siempre.-Si eres una mujer importante puedes pagármelo con una buena bolsa de oro.-Dije resuelto.

-Está bien...-No parecía estar del todo conforme con mi respuesta, pero aun así asintió.-Ten cuidado, por favor.-Sus ojos se perlaron de la forma más dulce que jamás había visto, con ese atisbo de preocupación reflejado en todo su rostro, con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas tanto por las lágrimas como por el remolino de emociones y sentimientos que apostaría, sentía en ese momento. Imaginé que, la realidad, la había hecho reaccionar de alguna forma. Sentía que de pronto era, más humana.-Te...te esperaré aquí, reposando la herida.-Se miró la pierna vendada y esbozó una ligera sonrisa, casi imperceptible.-Necesitaré estar a tope de mis fuerzas para escapar.-Volvió a cogerme de la casaca antes de que me alejase del todo. Esa forma que tenía de aproximarse a mí, al principio me parecía del todo agradable pero ahora, sin saber exactamente por qué, me resultaba un tanto incómoda. Hacía que me pusiese nervioso sin necesidad.-No te arriesgues, no tengas prisa, lo que importa es que salga bien. No quiero que te pase nada por culpa de mi egoísmo, no podría perdonármelo.-Y me soltó con cuidado, deslizando sus pequeños y finos dedos por mi prenda hasta dejarlos caer.

-No deberías de preocuparte por alguien como yo. No me conoces y si fuera así, tarde o temprano te decepcionaría.-Esbocé encogiéndome de hombros, retirándome de las rejas. Saqué mi pequeña bolsita marrón y me llevé una de aquellas hojas verdes a los labios. La mastiqué y me la tragué. Necesitaba hacerlo. Solo así parecía dejar de ver a esa joven morena durante una buena temporada aunque no lo tenía claro del todo, tal vez fuese al revés. Sonreí cuando ella arrugó la nariz al verme hacer aquello e iba a hablar pero, comencé a sentir como el lugar empezaba a llenarse.-Debes saber que yo no suelo ir por ahí interesándome por los demás. Sé, que en el fondo, hago esto más para calmar mi ansiedad que por ti, pequeñaja. Pero saldrá bien.-Asentí.-Nos veremos después, Aiko...-Alcé la mano derecha para despedirme de ella y caminé, esta vez sí, hacia las gradas pensando en la mejor estrategia para llevar a cabo mi plan.

Vi cómo un hombre encadenado por sus propias experiencias se alejaba de mi celda con paso resuelto. Él era tan esclavo o más que yo, se notaba a la legua. No era libre, ni siquiera era consciente de que esa carcasa absurda que tenía siempre puesta no era su auténtica personalidad. Ai siempre me había dicho desde que era una niña que sabía captar a las personas a la perfección, y ese hombre "libre", necesitaba a alguien que le sacase de ese agujero de mierda en el que se había metido. Además, era obvio que cuando me miraba no me veía a mí muchas veces. Tenía esos gestos que se tienen por una persona a la que amas, a la que echas de menos y que no sabes si volverás a ver. Lo veía en sus profundos ojos marrones, en aquella expresión llena de agonía cuando acariciaba mi rostro...Algo en mí quería ayudarle pero, en ese momento tenía otras cosas en mente, otras preocupaciones que me habían dejado rota. Primero debía salvarme a mí misma si quería pagarle por lo que iba a hacer por mí.

Suspiré rendida cuando me di cuenta de que aquel desconocido al fin había salido de aquella mazmorra húmeda y fría. Me volteé y caminé hacia mi horrible cama, donde me recosté como buenamente pude y subí la pierna con un esfuerzo atroz. Cerré los ojos, pensando en lo excitada que estaba ante la idea de poder salir de allí. De solo pensar en que en algún momento volvería a ver a mis hermanos. De poder dejar aquella vida llena de dolor y odio hacia mí persona. De sentir que podía ser de ayuda para alguien otra vez y no un simple monstruo. De volver a ser Aiko y dejar de ser Tres...Suspiré emocionada solo de pensar en esa idea y en lo cerca que parecía estar de conseguirlo. Esperaba, de corazón, que él cumpliera con la parte que me había prometido a pesar de todas las cosas que pensaba sobre los demás.

Acaricié el tatuaje que recorría mi brazo, esa marca que emocionalmente me acompañaría toda mi vida y la que no podría olvidar jamás. Y, por un instante, sin entender qué me pasaba por la cabeza, sentí que no eran mis dedos los que me rozaban el brazo, sino los suyos. Grandes, fuertes, ligeramente ásperos pero a la vez suaves y delicados. Su voz cuando me hablaba con ese toque tranquilo y dulce, su rostro lleno de dolor, su sonrisa ladina cuando era un gilipollas…

Y, en ese momento, cuando sentí que todos aquellos pensamientos se me iban de las manos, abrí los ojos de par en par y sacudí la cabeza, ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando? Tenía que reconocer, y lo seguía siendo, que era un hombre muy atractivo, pero no podía pensar en él de esa forma, ni de coña. ¿Cómo se me había podido pasar por la cabeza algo así? Significaba eso quizás que… ¿me sentía atraída? Tal vez era posible. Era cierto que me había llamado muchísimo la atención pero sabía, que sólo lo había hecho aquella parte de él que no era arrogante ni se creía superior a los demás.

Volví a suspirar, pensando en las ganas que tuve de partirle la cara de un puñetazo la primera vez que le vi y, sonreí ligeramente.

Sin duda, iba a ser una huida muy movidita...

Era la primera vez que veía tantas monedas juntas. Por lo menos en mi saco. Sonreí henchido de orgullo por haber acertado de pleno, esta vez sí, con mi maravillosa apuesta. Y también estaba feliz porque había conseguido las fabulosas y deseadas llaves con bastante más facilidad de lo que me imaginaba en un principio.

Así que era el momento de llevar a cabo el plan. No podía ser tan complicado.

Sin embargo, al cabo de un buen rato, parecía que me había vuelto a perder entre pasillos. Era como si cada vez que pisaba aquellos túneles, lo cambiasen todo de lugar. O tal vez era yo que no me orientaba lo suficientemente bien. El caso era que tenía que darme la máxima prisa posible o Fred daría con el hueco de la llave que le faltaba. No era muy listo pero en lo que se refería a contar era increíblemente bueno.

Al fin, tras dar un par de vueltas más, di con el pasillo adecuado en aquel laberinto. Avance un par de pasos pero, en cuanto vi que el amo de Aiko estaba frente a su celda retrocedí los dos que había dado, me parapeté en una de las esquinas y me eche contra la húmeda pared de piedra esperando, que terminase de decirle lo que fuese. Me asomé un poquito cuando llevaba allí como cinco minutos plantado.

-¿Estará ligando...?-Me pregunté a mi mismo en un susurro riéndome, al instante, de esa idea. Y tras unos minutos más, vi cómo se marchaba con tranquilidad hacia el lado contrario al mío. Agradecí enormemente ese detalle. Salí de mi escondite y caminé con paso rápido hacia la celda. En cuanto llegué, me agaché frente a la puerta y saqué la llave.

-¿Qué quería?-Cuestioné divertido.- ¿Invitarte a cenar?-Bromeé encajando el metal en la cerradura. Entraba a la perfección. Era un genio. Mi sonrisa se amplió.

-Varias cosas sin importancia a estas alturas.-Susurró con la voz ligeramente rota y sin mirarme.-Démonos prisa y vayámonos de aquí ya, por favor...

-¿Otra vez estás llorando?-Arrugue la nariz divertido. Abrí el cerrojo y miré a mí alrededor de reojo unos segundos para asegurarme de que el pasillo estuviese despejado. Me puse en pie y desplegué la puerta. Amplié la línea curva de mis labios.- ¿Ves cómo mi plan tendría éxito con más eficiencia? Ya puede salir, mi señora. Es libre.-Gestualicé teatralmente con la mano derecha hacia el exterior. Ella caminó un poco hacia fuera sin estar realmente segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Parecía tenerle miedo a algo que no estaba allí. Sin embargo, obvié esos detalles porque, una vez cumplida mi misión, era el momento por fin, de regresar a la taberna. Margaret se preguntaría en qué clase de líos me había metido para llegar tan tarde.-Bien, pues te dejo ir. Espero que tengas mucha suerte, pequeñaja. He cumplido con el trato y he calmado a esa parte mía que necesitaba ayudarte así que nos separamos aquí.-Le tendí la mano. Ella me miró como si yo estuviese completamente chiflado. Arqueé las cejas confuso con su expresión.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Has cumplido una parte del trato.-Vi cómo arrugaba el ceño a la vez que entrecerraba los ojos y yo la imité. ¿Cómo que una parte? No recordaba haber hecho un trato así.-Estoy coja y no tengo nada para poder volver hasta mi hogar, así que te toca llevarme hasta allí. Y, entonces, podré pagarte con creces todo el esfuerzo que harás.-Se apoyó contra la pared y noté cómo se hacía más pequeña de lo que era.-Además, si de camino allí me pillan y me traen aquí de nuevo o me sucede algo durante el viaje, tú no verás ni una mísera moneda.

-Espera un segundo, ¿me estás amenazado? Puedo meterte ahí dentro igual que te he sacado.-Me di golpecitos con la llave en la palma de la mano contraria.-No me hables de esa forma tan condescendiente. Hoy he ganado el dinero suficiente como para marcharme de este lugar y seguir con mis asuntos. El oro no lo es todo.-Dije sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.-Dame un motivo menos amenazador y me lo pensaré. No soy el niñero de nadie que te quede claro. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que encargarme de una señorita.-La apunté con la dichosa llave.

-¿Ha sonado como una amenaza?-La vi alzar las cejas con gesto sorprendido y entonces levantó las manos como en son de paz.-Esa no era mi intención para nada, no. Perdona, no estoy acostumbrada a hablar con la gente desde hace tiempo.-Se rascó la nuca con una de sus manos.-Lo que quería decirte es que sigo necesitando tu ayuda. Ahora mismo no puedo hacer mucho por mí misma y, dependo de ti al cien por cien, así que…

Terminé suspirando rendido ante su respuesta. No sabía si lo hacía únicamente para convencerme o tenía esa buena intención de verdad.

-De acuerdo, haremos algo. Sobre todo, porque no podemos quedarnos aquí todo el tiempo del mundo.-Murmuré relajándome.-Saldremos de este infierno húmedo y frío, dormiremos en la taberna que tengo apalabrada y arreglaremos el viaje hacia ese lugar misterioso en el que vives. Te quitaremos esa marca de esclava que tienes en el brazo y así no habrá ningún problema para que puedas caminar con tranquilidad por el mundo.-Afirmé con una sonrisa.-Aunque te advierto, que no haré nada más.-Volví a amenazarla pero con un tono más relajado.-Durante esos planes te dará tiempo a recuperarte para poder emprender el viaje por tu cuenta.-Comencé a caminar hacia el exterior.

-Pero...-Miró a los lados del oscuro y húmedo pasillo, con temor de que apareciese alguien y luego clavó sus esferas en mí, un tanto compungida,-¿te quedarás conmigo hasta que me recupere?-Al oírla me detuve. Alcé mis ojos hacia ella. Resoplé frunciendo el ceño.

-Por todos los Dioses, ¿a qué le tienes tanto miedo?-Cuestioné sin entender esa actitud asustadiza que tenía de repente.-Me quedaré contigo hasta que te recuperes, ¿es eso lo que quieres oír?-Estaba empezando a cansarme de tener que tirar con algo que no comprendía y que no tenía nada que ver conmigo. Pero, de pronto, sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos marrones, con temor pero a la vez con confianza. Un suspiró se escapó de entre sus labios, me dio la espalda y se levantó la camiseta echa harapos que llevaba. Arqueé las cejas con cierta curiosidad. Sabía que podía llegar a llamarles la atención a las mujeres pero así, de repente sin más, en medio de una huida no era precisamente el mejor momento de todos.

-Espera un segundo…-Sin embargo, esa no era su intención. Su idea era mostrarme cómo había sido su mundo. Su encierro. En su espada tenía cicatrices de todo tipo; cortes, latigazos, quemaduras...Todo lo que podría imaginar de una sala de torturas en la espalda de una niña. Trague saliva. De nuevo esa parte singularmente bondadosa de mí mismo, se apiadó de ella. Pero esta vez…no fue solo esa parte…

-Y, si a eso le sumamos las visitas en mitad de la noche de los guardias, tienes tu respuesta.-Bajó los brazos y volvió a cubrirse la piel.-Sí, tengo miedo. ¿Es algo malo?-Escrutó mi rostro con firmeza, pero con sus hombros temblando ligeramente.-Además, si no te quedas conmigo hasta que llegue a mi hogar, no sabré dónde encontrarte para poder compensarte. Títulos nobiliarios, tierras, riquezas...lo que me pidas, pero para poder dártelo necesitaría saber dónde estás.

Pero yo, aún estaba tan sobrecogido por lo que acababa de ver, que ni siquiera me paré a pensar en todas esas recompensas maravillosas que ella me estaba vendiendo. Simplemente me quedé allí observándola serio e impasible, con un nudo en la garganta y un fuerte pellizco en el pecho. No había necesidad de que alguien como ella sufriese todo tipo de vejaciones sin ningún motivo realmente importante. Hasta que, tras un pequeño periodo de tiempo, reaccioné.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos.-Susurré con el tono de voz completamente diferente al de antes.-No te alejes mucho y...me quedaré, de momento, hasta que estés mejor. Solo puedo prometerte eso…-Esta vez sí, con una sensación muy desagradable en el estómago, comencé a caminar. Noté como ella empezó a seguirme.

Le vi alejarse cabizbajo por el pasillo y no tardé en ir tras él como buenamente pude, cojeando por culpa de la herida. Si se abría y empezaba a sangrar, sería el fin de mi escapada, mi ejecución y probablemente la de él. Así que tenía que esforzarme por poder seguirle el ritmo a aquel desconocido a quién me había aferrado con desesperación. Cada vez que intercambiábamos palabras, percibía con más claridad, aquello de que en su interior debía de tener algún tipo de lucha entre quien era realmente y quien mostraba al mundo la mayoría del tiempo. Sonreí ligeramente al pensar en el enorme favor que me estaba haciendo. Había soñado con ese día tantas veces que esperaba, ansiosa, poder volver a descansar en un lugar cómodo, probar comida de verdad o ver la luz del sol sin tener que matar a nadie...

Aunque en ese instante, chisté al recortar lo que había tenido que enseñarle. No estaba orgullosa de haber usado aquello como moneda de cambio para convencerle, pero la desesperación y el miedo me habían obligado a hacerlo. Tenía que salir de allí y él era la única persona que me había mostrado un mínimo de interés, de preocupación. Le necesitaba a mi lado, a pesar de lo imbécil que podía llegar a ser.

Atrapada en mis pensamientos, sin darme cuenta, tropecé con una baldosa del suelo que sobresalía ligeramente y di, sin querer, contra su espalda. Estuve a punto de caer, pero me agarró del brazo y lo impidió, ayudándome a incorporarme. Deslizó su mano por mi brazo desnudo hasta mi mano, sosteniéndola unos instantes para después, apartarla, pero yo la cogí con firmeza y me abracé a su brazo. Apoyé mi frente contra sus marcados músculos que, notaba, a través de su ropa.

-Lo siento, por tropezarme y agarrarme así.-Susurré con la cabeza todavía apoyada en él.-Creo que voy a necesitar algo de ayuda para andar...-Me mordí el labio con fuerza y me abracé un poco más a él.-Siento ser una carga y una molestia. Supongo que preferirías estar haciendo otra cosa mucho más interesante.-Sonreí para mí con cierta ironía.

-No importa. Está bien.-Murmuró sin decir nada más. En aquel momento, ni siquiera parecían importarle mis pequeños roces o contactos. Nada de eso le resultaba trascendental como quizás, supuse, otras veces, con otras mujeres. Dejó que me apoyase en él y continuamos caminando. Sin embargo, su expresión ausente me decía que realmente le habían impactado esas desgarradoras heridas. Me mordí el labio un tanto culpable y quise, entonces, romper un poco el hielo para calmar la tensa situación que había generado entre los dos.

-Por cierto,-susurré con el tono de voz bajo y suave mientras avanzábamos por aquellos silenciosos y penumbrosos pasillos,-¿cómo te llamas? No voy a referirme a ti como "eh, tú, el rubio que me ha salvado la vida", ¿no crees?-Intenté esbozar una pequeña sonrisa que, sin embargo, no funcionó. Él seguía poniendo aquella cara ajena al mundo real. Me pregunté durante un segundo en qué estaría pensando.

-Kouga.-Susurró sin más explicaciones. Yo iba a decir algo más sobre su nombre cuando, de pronto, nos encontramos casi de frente con un par de bedeles patrullando algunos pasillos. Nos parapetamos como pudimos entre algunas columnas y cuando pasaron de largo, le oí susurrar.-Quédate aquí.-Ordenó posando un dedo sobre sus labios para que guardase silencio. Asentí sin rechistar apoyándome contra la pared intentando ocultarme entre las sombras. Él avanzó sigiloso a la vez que sacaba un bonito puñal de la parte trasera de su cinto y de repente, se perdió por una de las esquinas dejándome completamente sola. Contuve la respiración sin dejar de mirar hacia un lado y a otro del pasillo. Nerviosa e inquieta. Rezando porque nadie, me viese por allí.


	44. Chapter 44

_Capítulo 44_

El día que pisé por primera vez Inzia, llovía. Había pasado tanto tiempo que apenas recordaba realmente como había llegado hasta allí. Mi mente, aún estaba encerrada en aquel barco intentando mover las piernas. Utilizando toda mi magia posible al borde de la extenuación. Pero, no me había recuperado del todo hasta que pisamos las tierras de Tardith por primera vez.

Y deseaba, regresar.

Con todo mi corazón. Había dejado a Yuuki atrás. A mi hija, Eyra, atrás. Y no sabía que había sido en aquellos meses de ellas dos. Rezaba a los Dioses para que sus hermanos hubiesen sido capaces de rescatarlas y acogerlas. Y, estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento, alguna de todas esas cartas que le había enviado de una forma u otra, le llegarían. Necesitaba que supiese que no me había olvidado de ella, de nosotros, de lo que sentía. Necesitaba que supiera que no estaba a su lado, no porque no lo quisiera, sino porque era incapaz de ponerme en pie cuando desperté. Esperaba, realmente con todo mi ser, que ella llegase a leer esas cosas.

Aunque ya me imaginaba que le habrían hecho pensar que yo, estaba muerto si Sengoku había ganado la partida. Suspiré resignado.

-Mi señor, Capitán,-oí de pronto a Shachi acercase a mi lado sacándome de mi círculo vicioso de remordimientos. Le miré de mala gana. No me hacía gracia la idea que había tenido Jean Bart hacía algunas semanas de echarme a mí todo el peso de aquella improvisada tripulación por el simple hecho de tener algunas nociones de navegación, que había empleado para no tener que estar a la deriva eternamente. Aun así, me conformé. Al fin y al cabo, nada era como yo quería,-¿debemos dirigirnos hacia el palacio?-Cuestionó lleno de curiosidad. Vi a Bepo acercarse también. Suspiré frunciendo el ceño.

-Supongo que sí. Imagino que Nerumi querrá saber qué habéis estado haciendo el tonto, alejados de la mano de los Dioses durante meses cuando se suponía que vuestra misión era interceder en Caztán.

-Nos perdimos Capitán.-Siguió Bepo excusando a sus compañeros.

-Exacto, no fue culpa nuestra.-Comentó Penguin uniéndose por la izquierda a nuestra conversación.-Fue cosa del destino.

-Dejad de echarle la culpa al destino de vuestros imprecisos cálculos y fallos garrafales.-Esbocé más molesto que nunca. Preguntándome, qué demonios hacía yo allí guiando a ese pequeño escuadrón simplón y estúpido.

Avanzamos hasta llegar al bonito palacio de Inzia donde, por fin, nos refugiamos del aguacero mientras los guardias avisaban a la señora de Shaéz sobre el regreso de su pequeña flota. Respiré hondo apoyando la espalda contra los muros. Por alguna extraña razón me sentía nervioso y en cierto modo emocionado por volver a ver a la niña que un día…liberé. Gracias a eso, miles de personas en Tardith ahora eran libres. Pues había sabido que en aquellos lares, ya no existía prácticamente la esclavitud.

Una joven esclava liderando al mayor ejército del mundo. Con una magia singular. Con un poder de convicción terrible. Con más apoyo civil, ciudadano y monetario que ningún rey de Menithez. Sin duda, ella era, en aquel instante, la mujer más peligrosa del mundo.

-Pueden pasar.-Oí al guardia al regresar. Asentí haciéndoles un gesto a mis compañeros.

Y, cuando llegamos a las puertas del gran salón de recepciones, mi ansiedad se convirtió en emoción. Sonreí por primera vez sinceramente después de mucho tiempo. Los soldados apostados a cada lado, abrieron las maderas labradas dejándonos pasar a ese bonito y cálido lugar a pesar de que la lluvia repicaba en las vidrieras. Todos los presentes se volvieron hacia nosotros mientras nos adentrábamos en la sala y cuando llegamos a un punto medio frente a las escaleras que subían al trono donde ella se sentaba, nos inclinamos saludándola. Tras ese acto protocolario, alcé mis esferas grises hacia su persona que me miraba como si yo fuese uno de esos fantasmas que deseas volver a ver de todo corazón. Abría sus ojos de par en par y entrecerraba sus labios dibujando una preciosa sonrisa.

-He traído a su pequeña flota sana y salva, mi señora.-Hablé. Pero la joven se levantó de su asiento sin decir nada sobre la noticia que acababa de dar, y descendió los escalones lentamente hacia nosotros.

-Trafalgar Law.-Su voz se alzó firme y elocuente. Era increíble cómo había cambiado aquella niña. Al pronunciar mi nombre, los espectadores elevaron hacia mi rostro sus miradas llenas de incredulidad. Un fuerte vuelco se apoderó de mi alma. Sin saber por qué, me sentía como si estuviese realmente, en casa.-Ha pasado mucho tiempo.-Siguió avanzando hasta llegar justo frente a mí.-Me alegra que no estéis muerto.

-También estoy conforme con ese detalle.-Nos miramos a los ojos con un extraño brillo nostálgico. Ella sonrió.

-Estoy segura de que tendréis una historia bastante larga e interesante que contarme sobre mi incursión en Caztán.-Se fijó en los tripulantes del navío que había enviado. Ellos se encogieron nerviosos.-Sobre todo, como llegasteis a mi barco.-Asentí.-Pero primero, venid.-Me agarró del brazo y me acercó a aquellas personas que aún seguían observándonos como si fuésemos unos héroes.-Quiero presentaros a mi consejo.-Nos aproximamos a dos hombres que permanecían de pie a la derecha.-Estos son mis Capitanes, Brook y Roy.-Nos estrechamos las manos.

-Es un honor conocer al fin al hombre que liberó a una protectora de los Dioses.-Comentó Roy con una espléndida sonrisa.-Estoy convencido de que sois un fiel mensajero de _Uld_ , nuestro Padre.-Se acercó a mí y, antes de que pudiese alejarme o quejarme, me dio un fuerte abrazo.-Gracias por todo.-Asentí ciertamente incómodo cuando se retiró. Con el rostro serio e impasible me volví hacia Nerumi, preguntando con la mirada a qué había venido aquello, ella rió.

-Y esta de aquí,-señaló a una joven de ojos verdes y el pelo corto negro como la noche, que se levantó de su asiento sobre las escaleras y avanzó lentamente hacia mí. Sonreía de una forma maravillosa y singular, -es Ibbya.-Ella me tendió una mano.

-Encantada.-Susurró con un tono de voz suave y, pausado.

Pero, yo me había quedado completamente anonadado, sin saber por qué. No sabía si eran sus ojos, la tonalidad de su pelo, de su piel o la forma de pronunciar aquella palabra pero algo en mi interior parecía haber prendido una pequeña y diminuta llama. Sentí un vuelco en el corazón. Un pequeño mariposeo en el estómago. Algo completamente diferente a cuando conocí a Yuuki. Por unos segundos, me quedé hipnotizado, perdido completamente, en su mirada risueña y tierna. Si Yuu era preciosa, ella era, la mujer más bella que había visto jamás.

-¿Law?-Me susurró Nerumi al oído divertida cuando vio que no respondía a aquella mano que la joven alzaba hacia mí. Y entonces, salí de mi pequeño trance.

-Sí.-Asentí. Esperaba que nadie más hubiese visto esa forma ridícula de comportarme.-Es un placer.-Agarré sin dudar la mano que Ibbya me ofrecía, la alcé y besé los nudillos de su suave piel sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Por un segundo, percibí que ella se había sentido, un poquito cohibida con mi reacción. Nerumi volvió a reír.

-Esa es una forma exagerada de saludar.-Comentó y me volví hacia ella mirándola con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Eso debió decírmelo antes, pensé.

-Lo siento.-Me disculpé con ella. Ibbya negó.

-Es diferente. Está bien.-Sonrió de una forma aún más bonita que antes y por un segundo, me di cuenta de que aquella mujer, era capaz de hacerme sentir demasiadas emociones en muy pocos segundos. Eso podía llegar a ser muy peligroso.

-Y este,-gracias a los Dioses, Nerumi me desvió de su presencia, -es Byakko. Imagino que te acordarás de él. Ha crecido un poquito.-Bromeó. El tigre, enorme, se acercó a mí con pasos solemnes. Me quedé realmente impresionado. Yo había conocido a ese ser legendario cuando no era más que un cachorro que levantaba tres palmos del suelo. Cuando lo tuve cerca, le acaricie.

-¿Qué tal estás amigo?-Él me olisqueó y cuando, recordó quién era, lanzó un pequeño rugido contento. Sonreí.

-Mis dos Augurs favoritas están de viaje. En cuanto regresen te las presentaré. Bien, ahora que todos nos conocemos, porque no pasamos a la sala de reuniones y nos explicáis qué ha ocurrido con nuestra incursión en Caztán.-Dijo la joven de pelo rizado a la que era, en realidad, su tripulación. Los chicos asintieron arrepentidos y con los rostros un tanto culpables. Suspiré resignado.

En la reunión, Jean Bart expuso los problemas que habían tenido a la hora de bordear con el barco los mares que rodeaban el continente de Tardith hasta llegar al Imperio de Caztán, el cuál, finalmente, no habían podido pisar salvo para obtener las provisiones necesarias para regresar. Al parecer, las tormentas habían hundido dos barcos llenos de hombres y, el clima les había impedido seguir la ruta que tenían establecida por eso se perdieron y estuvieron navegando a la deriva hasta que dieron conmigo. Con las fuerzas tan mermadas, era imposible que aquel reducido grupo atacase o intercediera en una ciudad. Por muy pequeña que fuese.

-De acuerdo.-Suspiró Nerumi agotada.-Enviaremos a un par de escuadrones por tierra esta vez para que hagan la incursión de una vez por todas. ¿Brook podrías organizarlo?-Dirigió sus ojos hacia él, quién asintió sin dudar.

-Por supuesto mi señora. Lo prepararé todo para partir en cinco días.-Me quedé realmente impresionado al saber la rapidez y la efectividad con que podían poner en marcha a medio ejército. Parecían estar muy organizados y compenetrados.

-Estupendo.-Sonrió ella.-Resuelta esa parte, porque no descansan y se preparan para comer y beber algo esta noche.-Toda la tripulación animó esa idea y parecieron relajarse al saber que no habrían repercusiones por sus fallos. No obstante, Nerumi siguió hablando.-Aunque, espero que la próxima vez tengan más suerte con respecto a sus misiones o me temo que tendrán que dejar de formar parte de mi milicia. ¿Comprenden lo que quiero decir?-Sus rostros se llenaron de culpabilidad mientras asentían.-Bien, pueden retirarse. Y den las gracias a Law por haberles hecho el enorme favor de sacarlos de su metedura de pata.-Se levantó de su asiento y los asistentes abandonaron la sala. Todos menos yo que, cuando estuve a solas con ella, quise hablarle de mis deseos.

-Mi señora,-La nombre cuando vi que también se retiraba,-esperad.-Volvió sus ojos hacia mí con una bonita sonrisa.- ¿Podría hablar con vos unos segundos?-Ella asintió.

Los segundos se convirtieron en más de una hora cuando allí, sentados uno frente al otro con una buena copa de vino, nos pusimos al día de todo lo que había ocurrido en el continente de Menithez y de Tardith. Hablamos de las guerras contra los trolls y del mago oscuro que acechaba Mansem. Del asalto a Inzia. De la muerte de su esposo y del nacimiento de su hijo, Bran. Hablamos de mi incursión a Isgard, de mi relación con la nieta menor del señor de Blarem. Y ella me confesó que se había casado con Monkey D. Sabo a pesar de que ahora era Comandante de Assiah. Para Menithez aquel matrimonio debía de ser el secreto mejor guardado. Me hizo prometer que no se lo diría a nadie. Yo asentí sabiendo que no había nadie en ese mundo en el que confiase tanto. Hasta que, al final, también hablamos de cómo, había llegado a parar yo allí. De las circunstancias en las que había dejado mi familia atrás.

-Sabo mencionó el embarazo de su hermana pero en ningún momento me habló con exactitud quién era el padre. Es toda una sorpresa desde luego.-Susurró un tanto, sorprendida. Cuando le comenté como me habían separado de Yuuki y de Eyra.

-Necesito regresar.-Me incliné hacia delante dejando a un lado mi rostro serio para llenarlo de inquietud y preocupación.-No sé qué habrá sido de ellas.-Nerumi suspiró.-Es mi familia.

-Lo comprendo.-Asintió.-Pero las tormentas últimamente están hundiendo muchos viejos barcos comerciales. El otoño es la peor época para adentrarse en el mar.-Comentó.-Quizás deberías de esperar un poco a que mejore el tiempo. No sería un buen plan que volvierais a hundiros en el fondo del mar otra vez. Es tentar demasiado a la suerte.

-Supongo que tenéis razón.-Negué resignado apretando la copa entre mis dedos, frustrado.-Imagino que no importará si regreso ahora o no, creo que sus hermanos ya habrán hecho todo lo posible por liberarla.

-Estoy convencida.-Sonrió Nerumi intentando reconfortarme.-Sabo se fue hace algunas semanas, si Ace inició una guerra civil, él le apoyará en cuanto llegue. Es un mago muy poderoso. No os preocupéis. Estarán bien.-Colocó una de sus manos sobre mi brazo. Suspiré resignado.-Escucha, si quieres regresar, dentro de algunos meses tengo la intención de cruzar el océano de Piedra.-Nada más confesarme aquello alcé mis ojos hacia ella sorprendido.-Voy a atacar Isgard, Law.-Sentí una fuerte presión en el pecho.-Quiero recuperar nuestro hogar.-Dijo con firmeza.-Y, sé que la situación de Yuuki y tu hija te preocupan pero, me encantaría que estuvieses a mi lado en ese momento. Recuperar lo que nos pertenece. Lo que Akainu nos quitó. Devolverle la magia y la luz a nuestro reino. Nos lo merecemos.

Pensé en su propuesta más de lo que imaginaba que lo haría aquella noche. Mientras todos se divertían en el comedor, yo salí de allí para tomar un poco el aire. Me aproximé a uno de los jardines sentándome sobre sus escaleras. Cubriéndome del fuerte aguacero que no había dejado de caer en días.

Allí, analicé a conciencia la situación. No haría nada por Yuuki si simplemente moría en el mar. Sabía que tenía toda la razón del mundo con respecto a lanzarme a la aventura con esos temporales. ¿Entonces era mejor esperar aquellos meses hasta que ella cruzase? No podía atacar Isgard si no me aseguraba primero de que las dos estaban bien y a salvo. Suspiré rendido pensando en una forma de comunicarme con ella. Pero no se me ocurría nada. Si enviaba un mensajero era probable que su barco se fuese a pique. Eso no era algo que interesase. Resoplé y, en aquel momento en el que nadie me veía, desaté mi frustración contra mi pelo, revolviéndomelo.

Sin embargo, de pronto, oí una suave y tintineante risita a mi espalda.

-Comprendo perfectamente vuestra preocupación.-El vuelco de esa mañana se apoderó de nuevo de mi pecho nada más oírla. Abrí los ojos de par en par y contuve el aliento.-Con la lluvia tener el pelo en su sitio es algo así como una misión imposible.-Bromeó. Sentí como se sentaba justo a mi lado y, sin saber por qué, evité mirarla. Sobre todo, cuando tenía el rostro impregnado de emociones y de sentimientos.- ¿Os divertís?-Vi de reojo como apoyaba el mentón sobre su mano derecha, encogida de rodillas.

-Está…está bien.-Respondí pasándome una mano por la cara, nervioso, intentando calmarme. Volviendo a ser el de siempre.

-Ha tenido que ser un viaje realmente duro.-Comentó sin dejar de observarme llena de curiosidad.

-Lo cierto es que sí.-Alcé mis ojos hacia el jardín repleto de gotas de agua que caían del cielo. El silencio se apoderó unos segundos de nuestro encuentro. Sentí como poco a poco me relajaba. Respiré hondo. Y entonces, ella volvió a hablar.

-Sois un hombre muy importante y conocido en Tardith, Trafalgar Law, aunque no lo sepáis.-Sus ojos se volvieron hacia el mismo punto que los míos. Esbocé, para mí, una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica.

-No hice nada salvo quemarle la piel con un hierro ardiendo. Fue bastante desagradable de hecho.-Confesé.-Los dos éramos unos niños después de todo.-Murmuré con el tono de voz más serio recordando por unos segundos aquellos oscuros días. Pero ella, no dejó en ningún momento de sonreír.

-Gracias a eso, ahora miles de personas como yo, son libres.-Al decir esa última frase mis esferas grises, esta vez, se clavaron en ella.

-Es una buena noticia.-Esbocé.

-¿Regresaréis a Menithez?-Me cuestionó con más confianza de la que pensaba que tenía.

-No lo sé.-Respondí. Ella se llevó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja graciosamente.-Las cosas que están ocurriendo en los reinos de ese continente me parecen tan ajenas e inconscientes que siento, en muchas ocasiones, que ya no pertenezco a ese lugar…-Confesé. Sin saber por qué, aquella completa desconocida era capaz de sacarme toda la información del mundo. No solo acerca de mis planes sino también, de mí mismo.

-En ese caso, podríais quedaros. Estoy convencida de que Nerumi sería muy feliz si eso fuese así.-Sugirió con su preciosa sonrisa.

-Quién sabe.-Respondí tras una larga pausa.

Vi como ella entrecerraba los labios para decir algo más cuando, uno de los Capitanes que había visto aquella mañana la llamó.

-Ibbya,-alzó su voz grave y un poco achispada por el alcohol,-voy a subir, ¿vienes?-Me volví hacia los ojos rojizos del castaño. Él me saludó con una sonrisa enorme en los labios y ella se levantó de su asiento.

-Buenas noches, mi señor.-Asentí y ella, se alejó de aquel lugar dejando un aura reconfortante en el ambiente. La vi deslizarse sobre el suelo a la vez que las telas del vestido se aferraban a su piel, dejándola traslucir con la luz de las antorchas.

Respiré hondo notando a mi corazón, palpitar enérgico. Nunca, jamás en mi vida me había sentido atraído por una mujer de esa forma; rápida y obsesivamente. Era como si, todas esas cosas que sentía por Yuuki se hubiesen esfumado de pronto, y sin darme cuenta. Negué exageradamente con el rostro al pensar en eso. Debía de obviar esas ideas sin sentido que, de pronto, me asaltaban. Yo estaba enamorado de Yuuki, de verdad. No la quería como a cualquier otra. La quería con todo mi corazón. La deseaba. La necesitaba. Era la madre de mi hija. Eso que siempre había buscado.

Y sin embargo, no pude quitarme su sonrisa de la cabeza en toda la noche. Mucho menos aun cuando, entré en el enorme dormitorio que Nerumi me había cedido, empecé a cambiarme y justo en ese momento, pude escuchar su voz a través de la pared; reía. Me quedé en silencio, observando las maderas del cabecero de mi cama vacía, con los ojos abiertos de la impresión. Mis latidos se apresuraron una vez más. Aunque yo, volví a negar dedicándome a lo que estaba haciendo. Tenía que dejar a un lado esas extrañas ideas que ya no formaban parte de quién era yo. Ya no era ese que pasaba cada noche con una mujer distinta. Me quité la chaqueta y la camisa de espaldas a esos ruidos. Sin embargo, unos segundos después, las risas y los susurros se convirtieron en otra cosa completamente diferente. Noté un fuerte vuelco en el alma al oírla, gemir. Tragué saliva y solté una sonrisa irónica hacia el cielo. Los Dioses me odiaban.

-Venga ya…-Susurré. Tenía que salir de aquella habitación cuanto antes por lo menos hasta que esos dos se fueran a dormir.

Y así fue. Me vestí de nuevo y comencé a deambular por los pasillos del palacio en plena noche de lluvia cerrada. Hasta que, de repente, en una de esas ideas y venidas, me topé de frente con Nerumi saliendo de un pequeño despacho. La miré un poco sorprendido por encontrarla allí a esa hora. Ella me observó exactamente de la misma forma con la ligera diferencia de que sonreía.

-¿No puedes dormir?-Me preguntó acercándose un tanto cruzándose de brazos.

-Hay demasiado ruido.-Dije por llamarlo de alguna manera. Fruncí el ceño un poco molesto con aquella situación.

-¿Necesitas un cambio de habitación?-Neru se llevó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

-Bueno, no sé si será necesario pero, tampoco es una mala idea.-Respondí relajando un poquito el gesto.- ¿Y vos?-La joven de ojos verdes alzó un sobre escrito de su puño y letra con su sello lacrado.

-Una carta.-Susurró un poco resignada sin dejar de perder la sonrisa.-No llegará pero, no quiero dejar de intentarlo. Además, escribirle es como si estuviese hablando con él y…me relaja un poquito.-Asintió. Estaba convencido de que le echaba muchísimo más de menos de lo que ella había previsto en un principio.

-¿Podría intentarlo yo también, mañana?-Pregunté. La idea de comunicarme con Yuuki o con alguien que me dijese como se encontraban era lo que más deseaba en aquellos momentos de soledad.

-Por supuesto. Utiliza mi despacho.-Señaló hacia la puerta.-De todas formas, deberíamos de dejar de deambular para centrarnos en descansar un poco. Acabaremos volviéndonos locos si no.-Tenía razón en aquel detalle. Comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la mía. Aunque volvió a girarse antes de desaparecer pasillo arriba.-Law,-me nombró. La seguí con la mirada,-¿has pensado ya que harás?-Me preguntó cómo había hecho Ibbya esa noche. Respiré hondo y negué.

-Aun no. Pero, es mi familia y creo que debería de arriesgarme.-Sentía que era lo que debía de hacer. Volver con las dos. Si Yuuki y Eyra estaban bien, debía encargarme de ellas de alguna forma. Eran mi responsabilidad. Sin embargo, Nerumi movió la nariz y frunció los labios un tanto disgustada con esa idea. Luego suspiró.

-Haz lo que creas que es mejor pero, sería una lástima que por culpa de una tormenta desaparecieras para siempre del mapa.-Se mordió el labio.-Hay muchas personas en este mundo que te necesitan.-Sonrió un poquito.-O quizás los Dioses creen que tu destino está más allá de Ávalon y de Yuuki.-Se encogió de hombros.-Quién sabe. De todas formas, haz los que necesites hacer. Te apoyaré sea cual sea tu decisión.-Susurró antes de volverse sobre sus pies para perderse por los pasillos.

Suspiré rendido. Quería regresar pero sabía, que Neru tenía razón. No tenía ningún sentido lanzarme a una misión suicida en un barco cochambroso. Tal vez, lo mejor sería, a pesar de los remordimientos, quedarme allí hasta que todos partiesen en primavera con el buen tiempo. Eso serían más días y meses de los necesarios sin tener noticias de Yuuki. Aunque, en cuanto las tormentas se aplacaran un poco tal vez algunos barcos mercantes fuesen o viniesen de unos puertos a otros con la mercancía justa pero necesaria a pesar de los vientos cambiantes. Quizás en ese momento, podría enviarle la carta definitiva sabiendo que llegaría a su destino. Suspiré agotado sin saber por qué decantarme a la vez que regresaba a mi habitación. Pero, entonces, en medio del lugar iluminado por las velas, sentí como una puerta se abría y se cerraba. Alcé mis ojos y, justo del dormitorio de al lado, la vi a ella salir, únicamente, con unas sábanas pegadas al cuerpo y riéndose. Sentí un vuelco en el alma o algo similar.

Nada más volverse hacia donde yo estaba dio un pequeño botecito sobre sus pies abriendo sus esferas verdes más de la cuenta. Se ajustó aún más la tela al cuerpo con aquella expresión un tanto asustadiza. Tenía el pelo revuelto y las mejillas sonrosadas igual que los labios. Desvió, durante unos segundos, sus ojos hacia la puerta que yo estaba a punto de abrir antes de regresar a los míos.

-¿Es tu habitación?-Señaló hacia las maderas con el dedo índice.

-Sí.-Asentí escuetamente. Ella torció la expresión esbozando una sonrisa de circunstancia.

-¿Te hemos despertado?-Cuestionó con un hilo de voz. Como si le pidiese a alguien más que no estaba allí presente, que eso no fuese así. Arrugué el ceño con la intención de responder afirmativamente a su pregunta pero ella, se adelantó a mis palabras.-Lo siento muchísimo.-Se inclinó hacia delante. Chisté con la lengua. Suspiré agotado.

-No importa.-Terminé finalmente de decir. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Regañarla por acostarse con él? Cada uno era dueño de sus propias decisiones y de las cosas que quería hacer dentro de una habitación. Yo no era nadie para decirle a una desconocida que se callase o que se guardase todos aquellos gemidos para ella. Pero entonces, al pensar en aquello último, me di cuenta de que estaba allí hablando conmigo en medio del pasillo desnuda y mi mente, dibujó, durante unos instantes, cómo sería la expresión de su rostro mientras gritaba haciendo el amor.

Rápidamente negué con la cabeza exageradamente dirigiendo mis ojos hacia la puerta la cuál abrí de una sentada. Agobiado y, nervioso, entré en la habitación sin decirle nada más. Me apoyé sobre las maderas notando mi agitada respiración. Suspiré.

-Creo que…-su sonrisa se abrió paso en mi mente,-voy a quedarme…-Me dije a mí mismo en voz alta auto convenciéndome de la idea.

Le vi adentrarse y cerrar a cal y canto las maderas sin siquiera decir buenas noches. No comprendía, en absoluto, ninguna de las reacciones de aquel extraño recién llegado. Parecía que estaba continuamente enfadado o que respondía de forma exagerada a lo que ocurría a su alrededor cuando él no controlaba la situación. En el fondo, me parecía de lo más tierno y divertido. Pero, no podía quedarme toda la noche allí con aquellas sábanas ahogadas al cuerpo. Debía de seguir con mi pequeño plan sorpresa para Roy.

Avancé hasta llegar a mi habitación. Entré y saqué de uno de los cajones una pequeña cajita de madera. Volví sobre mis pies hasta llegar, de nuevo, a su dormitorio donde me esperaba impaciente sentado sobre la cama apoyando la espalda entre almohadones. Me miró. Sonrió divertido.

-Ha llegado mi sorpresa.-Aplaudió entusiasmado incorporándose un tanto hacia delante. Me tendió una mano y yo, la agarré subiéndome sobre la cama. Volví a reírme.

-Shhh…-Apoyé un dedo sobre sus labios.-Habla más bajo, ahora tenemos un vecino.

-¿Un vecino?-Arqueó una de sus cejas sin entender que estaba diciendo.

-El recién llegado.-Señalé hacia la pared contigua.-Nos habrá oído hacer de todo.-Negué sintiendo como se me subían los colores a las mejillas.

-¿Y qué?-Cuestionó Roy atrevido.-Podemos invitarle si es lo que deseas.-Sonrió de medio lado atrevido.

-Roy…-Le regañé sintiendo como mis mejillas aumentaban su color. Él rió.

-De acuerdo, dejemos esa propuesta. Enséñame mi sorpresa.-Propuso acercándome a él colocándome entre sus piernas. Me observaba impaciente sentado frente a mí a la vez que, rozaba con sus manos mis tobillos. Sonreí apretando la pequeña cajita entre mis dedos. Me mordí el labio. Me sentía muy nerviosa y, realmente, poco preparada para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Quizás, sería la mayor locura que jamás había ideado. Sin embargo, llevaba con él tanto tiempo que me había decidido dar el paso sin pensarlo más. No quería separarme de él y que todo lo había entre nosotros, acabara. No, cuando sentía que era mi media naranja y le quería tanto. Roy había sido para mí en aquellos meses más que un punto de apoyo y cariño. Era lo mejor que me había ocurrido desde que él desapareció de mi vida.

-Roy…-susurré su nombre intentando empezar por alguna parte,-sabes que dentro de un tiempo, más bien poco, nos separaremos, ¿verdad?-Él dejó a un lado sus expresiones divertidas para sonreír con un poco más de seriedad. Asintió.-Me inquieta esa idea. Aunque lo haya decidido yo así deliberadamente.

-Lo que tú decidas es perfecto. No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Estaremos bien. Solo será una temporada.-Suspiré feliz solo de imaginar lo realmente bueno e increíble que era. Si Kouga me daba espacio, él lo hacía mucho más. Me mordí el labio sintiéndome muy afortunada.

-Lo sé.-Afirmé.-Pero, no quiero perderte.-Admití.-Cuando Kouga murió pensé que nunca volvería a enamorarme de nadie más. Pero te esforzaste lo suficiente como para cambiar ese…-sonreí divertida-…hecho. Él me siguió.-Roy…-le agarré de la mano acercándome un poco más a él. Sentía cada parte de mi cuerpo temblar de la emoción. Mis ojos, se perlaron ligeramente,-…en toda mi vida…nunca pensé que sería tan afortunada como para enamorarme de mi mejor parte…Tú me haces más feliz de lo que jamás pensé que pudiera ser. Te amo.-Me sorbí la nariz sintiendo unas terribles ganas de dejar caer aquellas lágrimas.-Y si…te dejase ir...sé que pasaría el resto de mi vida buscando volver a percibir, aunque fuese mínimamente, todo lo que eres capaz de hacerme sentir.-Alcé la cajita hacia él. Mis lágrimas se derramaron solas. Llenas de emoción.- _Mendith_ tuvo razón aquella vez.-Amplié mi sonrisa. Nuestras miradas se volvieron más sinceras y profundas.-Quiero hacerlo. Estoy preparada.-Me mordí el labio.-Y sería muy feliz si…fuera contigo…-Abrí la pequeña cajita donde habían guardadas un par de alianzas de oro. Sus ojos, tan brillantes como los míos, me miraron llenos de perplejidad.-Roy, ¿quieres… casarte conmigo…?

-No.-Negó, de pronto, el castaño. Sentí un fuerte vuelco aferrarse a mi corazón. Sin embargo, él no dejaba de sonreír lo cual, me desconcertaba completamente.-No puedo hacerlo.-Siguió con su discurso.-Soy yo el que debería de pedirte algo así.-Su preciosa sonrisa se amplió. Solté una bocanada de aire llena de alivio y tranquilidad al oírle.

Y, de repente, se quitó el medallón que siempre llevaba al cuello. Esa promesa que un día les hizo a los Dioses que tanto veneraba. Lo desabrochó y se acercó a mí para colocármelo sobre la piel. Sentí como los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban.

-Roy…no hace falta que…

-Es mi regalo.-Susurró en mi oído mientras me lo colocaba. Su respiración sobre la piel de mi hombro me hizo temblar.-De compromiso. Quiero darte lo más importante que tengo.-Se alejó, pero no lo suficiente como para apartarse de mi lado. Apoyó su frente sobre la mía y hundió sus dedos en mi cuello. Se mordió el labio inferior. Sonrió, feliz.- ¿Quieres…ser mi mujer, Ibbya…?

Cerré los ojos y asentí rozando su nariz con la mía.

-Sí…-Susurré acercándome lo suficiente como para darle un beso profundo y terriblemente especial sintiéndome más segura que nunca sobre una decisión.

-Hagámoslo cuanto antes.-Murmuró Roy entre besos sonriendo emocionado. Apartó la cajita de madera de mis manos y poco a poco me fue tumbando sobre el colchón sin dejar de besarme. Afirmé con el rostro cuando le vi separarse de mis labios alzándose un tanto sobre mí. Me miró con el mayor afecto y amor del mundo. Sentí un vuelco en mi corazón.-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti…-Confirmé su declaración de amor sin poder dejar de sonreír.


	45. Chapter 45

_Capítulo 45_

Aquella noche cuando me adentré en mi habitación dispuesta perfectamente para descansar como el rey que ahora de repente era, suspiré sintiéndome realmente aliviado. Mi hermana estaba bien, recuperándose a fondo de sus heridas y de todo lo que había supuesto para ella estar encerrada entre cuatro paredes durante semanas. Eyra estaba a salvo y todo parecía haber mejorado de una forma exponencial de la mañana a la noche.

Sonreí satisfecho, quitándome la camisa que llevaba sobre todos los vendajes de mi cuerpo mal herido. Y en ese momento, llamaron a la puerta. Alcé mis ojos hacia las maderas. Era demasiado tarde para que fuese una visita normal.

-Adelante.-Alcé la voz sentándome a los pies de la cama cansado, observando cómo, a través de la puerta, se abría paso una mata de cabellos rojizos. Sonreí amplio. A pesar de que yo no quería en un principio que participara de todo aquello, ella había terminado saliéndose con la suya al acompañarme en toda esa locura. Me alegraba sobremanera que estuviese bien. Y mucho más. Me sentía orgulloso de ella y de todo lo que era capaz de conseguir. Sin duda era una mujer increíble. Aunque no solo me había dado cuenta de que podía ser maravillosa en ese aspecto.

Había algo más que la hacia la chica más fascinante del mundo para mí.

-Evidentemente no iba a llamar.-Se cruzó de brazos acercándose un tanto hacia donde yo permanecía sentado. Salí de mis pensamientos para mirarla a los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios.-Pero esos guardias abusones que tienes en la puerta me han obligado a identificarme como si fuera una vulgar granjera o una ladrona. ¿Qué es lo que se habrán creído? Mañana a esta hora ya no trabajarán aquí.-Refunfuñó. Y yo, amplíe la línea curva que esbozaba mis labios. Sin querer me fijé por entero en ella y en aquel vestido rojo oscuro que llevaba puesto tan parecido a la tonalidad de su pelo. Estaba deslumbrante.

-Deberías de estar descansando, Ai.-Usé ese tono que parecía regañarla un poco.

-Igual que tú y mírate, aún ni te has cambiado. ¿Necesitas ayuda?-Cuestionó con una sonrisa ladina en los labios.

-Estoy bien.-Reí.

Durante unos pequeños segundos nos miramos a los ojos sintiendo el latir rápido de nuestros corazones. Sin decirnos nada y diciéndonoslo todo.

-¿Por qué te has marchado de la ceremonia hoy?-Cuestioné abriéndome paso por primera vez en una conversación entre los dos. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Lo cierto es que ha sido un total aburrimiento y quería darme un buen baño antes de la cena.-Sonrió como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-Pensé que no estabas bien.-Susurré arrugando la nariz preocupado.-No me has dejado hablar contigo hoy ni un solo segundo. Creía que te vería en el almuerzo cuando todos se echaron sobre mí.-Suspiré rendido.

-Era el día de tu coronación y tu día triunfal. Yo no pintaba nada allí, su alteza real. Además no quería quitarte el protagonismo, eso habría sido deprimente para ti.-Rió por lo bajo. Después suspiró.- ¿Por qué pensabas que no estaba bien? ¿Acaso te ha dolido mi ausencia?-Se llevó una mano al pecho de forma teatral tras volver a soltar una leve carcajada. No obstante, le respondí más serio de lo que pretendía en un principio.

-Sí. Necesitaba que estuvieses allí.-Admití. Sin embargo, la vi suspirar pesadamente.

-Deja de hacerme la pelota. Ya no hace falta. Al final, eres libre.-Afirmó ella comenzando a caminar por la habitación ojeando cada cosa de aquella nueva estancia evitando responderme con sinceridad a su ausencia durante la tediosa ceremonia.-Ya puedes decidir lo que quieras tanto con tu vida como con la de los demás. Enhorabuena, su majestad.-Bromeó.

-Sabes que yo no pedí esto. Solo quería liberar a Yuu.-La seguí con los ojos respondiéndole serio y firme. Yo no estaba de broma.-El poder es peligroso. Atrae al peor y corrompe al mejor. Nunca pedí el poder.-Esbocé.-Yo nunca quise ser rey. Solo deseaba proteger a mi familia.

-Lo sé.-Se detuvo frente al balcón abierto de par en par.-Pero aun así, ahora eres dueño de todo esto. Aunque haya sido por la voluntad de otros. Es tu deber aceptarlo y buscar la mejor forma de manejarlo. Y de rodearte de personas que deseen…, ayudarte en esta empresa…-Clavó sus ojos en la noche llena de estrellas. Cómo aquella en la que hablamos decentemente por primera vez. Y tuve, la necesidad, de levantarme del asiento y acercarme a su lado.

-Ai...-La nombré para decir lo que necesitaba soltar desde que pensaba que mi vida iba a terminar hacía algunas noches.

-Ya no estamos comprometidos.-Confirmó lo que ambos sabíamos, interrumpiendo mi discurso.-Ya no tenemos que casarnos por orden de nadie. Ni fingir. Eres el rey de Goa. Somos libres. Al final las cosas no han ido…, tan mal...-Se mordió el labio inferior.-A partir de ahora, podemos hacer lo que queramos con nuestras vidas.-Suspiré sin dejar de mirarla francamente entristecido. La simple idea de dejarla ir me dolía a horrores.-Sé que mi padre no te asusta tanto como a Sengoku. Sé que podrás hacerle frente si tiene la intención de luchar contra ti. Te has hecho con muchos aliados. Tendrás a tu hermano y su ejército, además. En cuanto llegue te brindará su apoyo incondicional. Y creo, firmemente, que después de sobrevivir a esa era herida, sin duda eres inmortal.-Bromeó para sí misma.-Así que, no hace falta que sigamos con todo este teatro. Eso era lo que queríamos, ¿no?-Se encogió de hombros resuelta.

-Ai.-Volví a repetir su nombre con más firmeza que antes. Ella clavó sus ojos en mí. Aún cruzaba sus brazos pero en sus labios se dibujaba una pequeña y bonita sonrisa. Yo alcé la mano hacia su cuello. Perdí mis dedos entre su pelo suelto a la vez que mi pulgar le rozó la mejilla.-No quiero romper el compromiso.-Anuncié. Ella abrió sus ojos, un tanto, sorprendida. Y tras su expresión escéptica, soltó una preciosa carcajada.

-¿Estas sordo? ¿No has oído nada de lo que te he dicho?

-No te lo estoy pidiendo cómo si fuera una obligación o como una orden. Ni siquiera como un rey.-Esbocé.-Te lo estoy diciendo cómo un simple hombre que no quiere alejarse de ti o dejarte marchar. Quiero que aceptes casarte conmigo como la mujer libre, que eres.

-¿Por qué quieres casarte libremente con alguien a quien soportas tan poco? Se supone que soy insufrible y agotadora para ti.-Arqueó las cejas expectante descruzando sus brazos.-Dime un motivo de peso por el que debería de pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, Portgas D. Ace.-Afiancé el contacto de mis dedos en su cuello y respiré hondo sin dejar de mirarla a sus preciosos ojos castaños. Sentí a mi corazón, palpitar enérgico.

-Estoy enamorado de ti.-Afirmé convencido de lo que estaba expresando.-Te lo digo ahora, realmente cabal en todos mis sentidos y no al borde de la muerte.-No se movió ni un ápice. Pero nada más soltarlo, sentí como se relajaba la tensión en el ambiente. Respiré hondo esperando una respuesta por su parte pero ella, agachó el rostro deshaciendo nuestro pequeño roce y se mantuvo callada pensando en algo que estaba fuera de mi alcance. Los minutos de silencio me pusieron nervioso.-Ai…-La nombré y, sus ojos marrones se volvieron hacia los míos. De repente, esbozó una vez más esa preciosa sonrisa, que tanto me gustaba. La seguí intentando relajarme.

-Al final, ha resultado como yo dije. Sabía que caerías rendido a mis pies.-Comentó divertida.-Pero tengo que disculparme contigo. Yo..., no puedo hacerlo.-Negó y al momento, sentí como se me encogía el corazón.-No estoy preparada para ser reina, Ace. Es mucha responsabilidad.

-Supongo que puedo comprender esa parte...-Susurré apenado con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo más allá de ella. Suspiré.

Sin embargo, de pronto, tras un enorme silencio entre los dos, la oí reír. Alcé mis ojos hacia ella con la esperanza de que todo lo que hubiese dicho sobre nuestro compromiso fuese una broma.

-Soy muy buena mentirosa.-Admitió.-Lo tendré en cuenta para otras ocasiones.-Se echó aquellas flores con orgullo. Solté una larga bocana de aire mucho más tranquilo.-Tienes que empezar a tomarme menos en serio.-La vi sonreír y noté como se me aliviaba la fuerte presión del pecho.-Sobre todo, si vas a ser mi marido...-Arqueé las cejas sorprendido sin saber muy bien que era lo que tenía que decir a continuación, después de todo ese teatro. Sin embargo, ella se adelantó como siempre a mí, subió la mano derecha por mi torso lleno de vendajes rozando mi piel con delicadeza y, sus ojos hicieron exactamente lo mismo hasta toparse con los míos.-Va a ser muy difícil encontrar a alguien tan atractivo como tú así que está bien, casémonos.-Se mordió el labio.-Pero, con una condición,-me señaló con el dedo índice arqueando las cejas de forma amenazante,-quiero que Kid se quede conmigo. Quiero que no le pase nada. Encomiéndale las tareas o toma las decisiones que creas convenientes con respecto a él pero, ni se te ocurra alejarle de mí.

-Acepto el trato.-Asentí con firmeza cogiéndola de la muñeca para atraerla hacia mí. La agarré de la cintura con la mano libre. Hundí mis dientes en su cuello.-Y ahora…-susurré contra su piel,-¿podemos terminar lo que hemos empezado tantas veces…?

-No lo sé.-Murmuró ella pícaramente en mi oído, con una sonrisa ladina en los labios.-Aun estás herido, ¿podrás moverte?-Rió atrevida deshaciendo los cordones de mi pantalón. Bajándolo sin dejar de clavar sus ojos en los míos.

-Por supuesto que sí.-Descendí hasta sus labios imitando aquella sonrisa juguetona que esbozaba. Los besé divertido, mordiéndole con ganas en el inferior. Durante los besos, ella me dio un par de toquecitos sobre el pecho echándome hacia atrás lo suficiente como para llegar al bode de la cama y sentarme en él. Se subió a horcajadas mía levantándose el vestido. Noté su feminidad cálida y húmeda contra mi erección. La temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentó. Sentí el ritmo cardiaco y la respiración acelerarse bajo mi piel. La besé aun con más urgencia mientras mis manos se deshacían de los cordones que se entrelazaban en la espalda de su vestido. Ai soltó un gemido cuando mis dientes descendieron por su escote. Enredó sus dedos en mi pelo negro atrapándolo con fuerza. Vi como echaba la cabeza hacia atrás cuando, al bajarle lo suficiente las telas apartando las mangas, pude hundir mi lengua en sus pechos. Saboreé y mordí cada parte de su blanca y suave piel. Ella suspiraba y se presionaba el labio en cada movimiento. Estábamos extasiados y perdidos completamente en nuestros instintos más básicos. Éramos como animales queriendo hacernos el uno con el otro sin medir las consecuencias. Lo llevábamos necesitando tanto tiempo que ahora, en ese instante, casi parecía irreal. Estábamos tan envueltos en la pasión, la lujuria y el calor de nuestros cuerpos que solo queríamos ir más y más rápido.

Hubo un momento, en el que me retiré de su piel para volver a sus labios. Nos besamos salvajemente hundiendo nuestras lenguas en bocas ajenas. Apreté más el agarre de su cuerpo contra mí. Y entonces, en ese vaivén desmedido, sin control, ella se alzó un tanto sobre mí, bajó una de sus manos hacia mi erección con las mejillas encendidas y los labios enrojecidos, y se posicionó sobre ella descendiendo lentamente.

-Dejemos los preliminares de una maldita vez.-Susurró sonriendo atrevida. Solté un suspiro ronco y cerré un pelín los párpados cuando percibí que estaba totalmente dentro de ella. Ella gimió. Frenamos unos segundos para mirarnos a los ojos, a la vez que intentábamos relajar nuestra respiración. Vi su piel llena de mordiscos y chupetones míos. La analicé a conciencia percibiendo un millón de sensaciones cálidas y agradables aferrarse a mi corazón. Ascendí una de mis manos hacia su mejilla rozándola con cariño. Ella amplió su sonrisa. No sabía cómo había podido llegar a ese punto pero, así había sido; la amaba.-Dijiste que podías moverte…Estoy expectante.-Murmuró ampliando su pícara sonrisa. Noté como su feminidad se estrechaba aún más ahí abajo y, mis ganas de devorarla ansiosamente volvieron a mí.

-Parece que esto se pone interesante…

-Ni te lo imaginas…

Sin salir de ella, la giré tumbándola sobre el colchón. Me hundí en su sexo haciéndola gemir con fuerza. A la vez que veía, como cerraba los ojos y arqueaba la espalda sujetando las sábanas bajo sus manos. Sin pensármelo, comencé con el movimiento sobre su cuerpo intentando profundizar lo máximo posible cada una de las rápidas penetraciones. No podía dejar de mirarla mientras se retorcía de placer bajo mis brazos; mientras agarraba las mantas con más fuerza o intentaba reprimir unos gemidos escandalosos sin mucho éxito. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y empezaba a notar como su piel irradiaba algunas gotitas de sudor. El color de la luz de las velas sobre su cuerpo hacia que la desease aún más. Su pelo rojizo se perdía entre los pliegues de la almohada. Sonreí sintiendo como mi cuerpo se encendía, observando a la mujer más hermosa del mundo entre mis brazos, por fin. Quería ver como disfrutaba sin perderme ni un solo detalle de sus expresiones, sus suspiros así que, descendí hasta colocar ambas manos sobre el colchón a cada lado de su rostro y le rocé la nariz sutilmente con la mía para que abriese los ojos. Instantáneamente, perdió sus manos en mi espalda presionándola con las yemas de los dedos mientras abría aún más las piernas dejándome un amplio margen de actuación. Sus esferas marrones me miraron pidiéndome más. Percibía sus deseos; sus sentidos. La veía, temblar. Sus labios entrecerrados soltando todos esos jadeos…Era como si estuviese completamente hechizado por todo lo que me hacía sentir.

-Eres…perfecta…-Susurré antes de apoderarme con urgencia de sus labios.

-Ya lo sé…-Murmuró riendo entre besos y suspiros. Sonreí de medio lado.

Sentí sus manos sobre mis mejillas, pausé un poco el vaivén. Me incorporé tirando de su muñeca para que se sentara encima de mí. Le aparté definitivamente el vestido. Frenamos el movimiento. Recuperamos un poco la respiración. Clavé mis ojos en ella mientras una de mis manos la agarraba de la cintura y la otra, le acariciaba la espalda desnuda. No podía dejar de mirarla con aquel pelo alborotado danzando sobre sus hombros, sus labios sonrosados por la presión de los besos, su nariz respingona, su mirada cargada de un extraño e hipnótico brillo. Era la primera vez en mi vida que me sentía tan terriblemente vulnerable.

-Te amo…-Murmuré muy bajito resultándome incluso extraño, mi propio tono de voz.

-Y yo a ti…-Ella se acercó pegando mi frente a la suya ampliando la línea curva de sus labios. Sus dedos se apoderaron del pelo de mi nuca.

-Eres…la mejor decisión que te he tomado nunca, Ai…-Le di un beso rápido y tierno.

-Eso ya lo sabía…-respondió encogiéndose de hombros,-dejad de subirme el ego, mi rey…-Susurró con ese tono de voz atrevido y dulce a la vez. Se mordió el labio. Descendió sus dedos por mi tórax lleno de vendajes y después los subió por mi espalda. Sentí como los vellos se me ponían de punta, sólo de sentir, ese preciso roce.

-No hasta que te cases conmigo.-Bromeé y ella rió.

-¿Y después dejarás de decirme lo guapa que soy? Eso no te conviene…-Negó llevándose un mechón de pelo revuelto tras la oreja. Aquel único pendiente largo que llevaba relució con la tonalidad de las velas.

-Ya veremos…-Jugué con su nariz antes de volver a besarla.

Ella me invitó a tumbarme sobre el colchón. Su preciosa sonrisa se amplió a la vez que apoyaba sus manos sobre mis pectorales con cuidado por las heridas. Presioné con las yemas de los dedos su trasero y fui subiendo un poco hasta las caderas. Ella empezó a moverse sobre mí y yo, comencé a ayudarla con el vaivén había iniciado enérgicamente. Sus gemidos y mis suspiros ahogados volvieron a inundar la habitación…

El día que pisé Ávalon me di cuenta de que todo había cambiado radicalmente desde que había marchado a Tardith. El hecho de desembarcar antes en Blarem y ver solo a parte de mis hermanos allí me había dado una señal. Sanji y Luffy, ahora el señor de nuestra casa, habían regresado con la intención de establecer cierto orden tras una guerra civil que yo, había desconocido por completo hasta que ellos mismos me lo contaron. Había sido terrible. Mi hermana apresada por Sengoku en una celda minúscula apartada de su hija. El abuelo y Law muertos, Ace casi a punto de pisar el templo de los Dioses…Nuestro ejército mermado de una forma sin precedentes y sin ningún tipo de sentido. ¿En qué demonios se había convertido nuestro reino? A pesar de que Luffy me lo relataba como una gran victoria, porque Yuuki y Ace estaban bien, yo no lo veía de esa manera. Muchos hombres inocentes habían muerto en combate por los caprichos egoístas de un rey que, aunque ya no seguía con vida, había destruido por completo un organizado sistema. Se había saltado las leyes apresando a una niña en contra de su voluntad y arrancándole a su familia sin ningún tipo de sentido. Esperaba, en el fondo de mi corazón, que Ace le hubiese dado una muerte dolorosa.

-¿El rey nos atenderá?-Oí de pronto a Zoro cuestionarme aquello mientras nos bajábamos del caballo. Salí de mis pensamientos asintiendo, sin dudar.

-Por supuesto,-confirmé mientras avanzábamos hacia el palacio, -es mi hermano.

Y a la vez que caminábamos, pude ver como los hombres y las mujeres se unían para intentar devolver a la ciudad, la normalidad. Había muchos edificios destruidos y la comida parecía llegar aún, con lentitud. Imaginé que Ace se había puesto al tanto, y que la situación mejoraría a medida que los días pasasen. Lo único que me pareció realmente sorprendente fue que, a pesar del trabajo que quedaba por hacer, las gentes de Ávalon parecían realmente felices y relajadas. Como si ese cambio hubiese sido lo que necesitaban desde hacía tiempo.

Nada más adentrarnos en el castillo, nos guiaron hacia la sala de reuniones del consejo. Allí, todos nos miraron gratamente sorprendidos en cuanto traspasamos la puerta.

-¡Sabo!-Yuuki fue la primera en levantarse de su asiento y correr a mis brazos. Yo la acogí con todas mis fuerzas después de saber lo que había ocurrido con ella, además de que llevaba muchísimo tiempo sin verla. Hundí mi nariz en el suave aroma de su pelo y le di un beso sobre la frente al retirarme de ella.

-Gracias a los Dioses que estás bien.-Murmuré agarrando sus mejillas con intensidad. Ella asintió.-Tienes que presentarme a Eyra.-Pedí.-Y tengo muchas cosas que contarte.-La vi ampliar su sonrisa de felicidad.-Siento no haber podido estar aquí contigo para sacarte de ese maldito infierno.-La volví a abrazar con todas mis ganas.-Perdóname…

-No sabías que iba a ocurrir…-Susurró escondiendo la cabeza bajo mi barbilla.-No debes pedirme perdón por nada. Lo importante es que has regresado y estás aquí.-Apretó más sus pequeñas manos contra mi espalda. Sonreí.

-Sabo,-Alcé los ojos hacia Ace, quién había pronunciado mi nombre al frente de la mesa, -es estupendo que hayas vuelto sano y salvo. Con la época de tormentas que está por llegar, el mar se embravece demasiado.-Salió de aquel lugar y se acercó a mí. Yuuki se apartó un poquito y yo le estreché la mano a mi hermano mayor.

-Es todo un honor conocer al nuevo rey de Ávalon.-Esbocé.-Espero que el anterior haya sufrido firmemente las consecuencias de sus actos.-Ace asintió.

-Con un buen plan y una estrategia ingeniosa. Justo como tú habrías hecho.-Confesó.-Te hemos echado de menos.-Dibujó una sorprendente sonrisa en los labios que llamó mi atención. Parecía que, estar cerca de la muerte le había ablandado un poco el carácter.

-Y yo, me alegro de no haberte perdido, hermano.-Confesé liberando nuestro agarre. Yuuki sonrió ampliamente al ver, con ilusión, que nos tratábamos de esa forma tan cercana. Como si todos nuestros problemas hubiesen desaparecido.

-Es un hombre de hierro.-Oí la voz de Ai acercarse a nosotros. Ace y ella se miraron de una forma extraña y diferente. Yo desvié mis ojos grises de uno a otro completamente confuso. Algo había pasado entre aquellos dos en mi ausencia. Descendí mis esferas hasta Yuuki quién, rió. Era como si, de pronto, hubiese vuelto después de un año cuando solo habían pasado un par de meses.-Tendrás que contarnos muchas cosas. ¿Por qué no te sientas cuñado?-Siguió la pelirroja.

-Sí. Y al contrario también. Pero antes,-me retiré de mi hermana y me acerqué al peli verde que aun, aguardaba expectante y en silencio en el umbral de la puerta. Le señalé como si fuese la persona más importante del mundo,-quiero presentaros a alguien imprescindible para esta conversación.-Todos, incluidos Kid y Tsuru, nos observaron extrañados.-Este es el Capitán Zoro Roronoa.-Presenté.-Es la mano derecha de Nerumi de Isgard.-Los ojos de los presentes se abrieron de par en par. Él se inclinó un pelín.

-Es un honor conoceros, mi rey.-Se refería a Ace. Él asintió completamente desconcertado.-Vengo en nombre de mi señora para poder hablar y negociar algunos términos.-Fue directo al grano. Suspiré resignado por su extraña falta de empatía en algunas ocasiones. -No se fiaba del todo de vuestro hermano.-Confesó y yo, dirigí mis ojos hacia él, estupefacto.

-Bueno, eso no es tan cierto como parece.-Me defendí. Yuuki rió. Y en ese momento, me di cuenta de algo más. Los ojos de mi hermana se habían clavado en él de una forma interesante y peculiar. Desvié la mirada hacia el peli verde que parecía haberse interesado ligeramente de la misma forma. Sonreí.-Capitán.-Alcé la voz.-En nuestro reino es costumbre saludar a las mujeres con un beso en la mano.-Solté divertido desde él hacia mi hermana.

Yuuki iba a decir algo cuando el peli verde se acercó a ella, le agarró de la mano y le dio un beso en los nudillos sin siquiera pedirle permiso o preguntar.

-¿Es así?-Asentí convencido. Ace arrugó la nariz confuso por la situación pero Ai y yo nos regalamos una mirada pícara.

-Perfecto, Capitán.-Le di unos toquecitos en la espalda para que avanzásemos hacia la mesa mientras Yuuki salía de su pequeño estado de shock. Reí por lo bajo.-En fin,-uní las palmas de mis manos,-pongámonos al día.

Nuestros pasos resonaban entre los pasillos de aquel gigantesco palacio, donde yo seguía a Sabo de Blarem sin quitarle el ojo de encima, tal y como prometí que haría. Se le notaba tenso pero a la vez resuelto, y yo no podía culparle, ya que me sentía exactamente igual que él. Un lugar que no conocía, rodeado de gente que era ajena a mí o mi causa, y con la posibilidad de que se volvieran enemigos. Solo ante el peligro, me repetía a mí mismo, sin bajar la guardia en absoluto. A pesar de tener la vista al frente, me fijaba en todos los detalles que entraban en mi campo visual, en las cortinas de las ventanas, en las columnas gigantescas de las paredes, en los cuadros que las decoraban, las alfombras que pisábamos…Todos los lugares donde podría haber peligros al acecho en una supuesta trampa, pero aquel tipo era el marido de mi señora, y, aunque sabía que no debía estar tan alerta como lo estaba, no podía evitarlo. Era un instinto básico de supervivencia que me había acompañado toda la vida.

Cuando por fin nos adentramos en la sala de reuniones y los guardias que nos guiaban se alejaron de nosotros, Sabo abrió las puertas de par en par y entró con esa confianza que tanto lo caracterizaba. Yo me mantuve a una distancia prudencial, todavía fuera de la estancia, y fue entonces cuando escuché una voz femenina y una figura abalanzarse sobre él.

Vi la falda de su largo vestido de color azul revolotear a la carrera tras ella, haciendo hondas hipnóticas, el corsé que llevaba sobre su vestido crujió levemente al estrellarse contra el pecho de su hermano, su larga melena del color de la playa bailaba tras ella con gracia, y su rostro era, sin lugar a dudas, lo más hermoso que podría haber visto jamás. Oía sus palabras, pero no podía distinguir qué decía, escuchaba su risa que me sacaba un vuelvo al corazón, la veía sonreír de una forma tan perfecta que me quedé embelesado. Notaba mi corazón martillear contra mi pecho, contuve la respiración inconscientemente cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, pero traté de mantener la calma. Estaba allí para tratar los asuntos de mi señora, no para ligar. Aun así, no pude evitar sentir celos de Sabo, al tenerla todavía entre sus brazos, deseando poder hacer yo lo mismo.

Aparté aquellos pensamientos de mi mente cuando me presentó ante la mirada de todos y yo fruncí más el ceño. Odiaba ser el centro de atención, pero tuve que aguantarme. Debía mantenerme serio, impasible, como siempre era. Si muestras cómo eres, podrán encontrar tus debilidades. Si siempre eres un témpano de hielo, nadie jamás podrá hacerte daño. Pero aquellos penetrantes ojos azules hacían que me sintiese desnudo.

-Este es el Capitán Zoro Roronoa.-oí de los labios de Sabo.-Es la mano derecha de Nerumi de Isgard.-Los ojos de los presentes se abrieron de par en par. Me incliné un poco a modo de reverencia.

-Es un honor conoceros, mi rey.-Me dirigí al monarca. Él asintió completamente desconcertado.-Vengo en nombre de mi señora para poder hablar y negociar algunos términos.-Fui directo al grano. Sabo suspiró y no supe por qué.- No se fiaba del todo de vuestro hermano.-Confesé con total naturalidad.

Lo siguiente que pronunció no llegué a comprenderlo porque mi mirada se cruzó con la de ella y yo, me perdí en aquel mar que eran sus ojos. Ella me sonrió de una forma tan única que todavía la recuerdo a la perfección, quedándome completamente fascinado. Cada detalle de su rostro se quedó grabado a fuego en mi mente.

-Capitán.-Me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, al igual que a su hermana.-En nuestro reino es costumbre saludar a las mujeres con un beso en la mano.-Expresó con total tranquilidad.

Vi cómo dirigía sus ojos hacia su hermano para hablar pero me adelanté unos pasos hasta estar frente a ella, notando que cada centímetro que me aproximaba, me latía más fuerte el corazón. Agarré su mano con cuidado y deposité un beso en sus nudillos con gentileza. Me enderecé y volví a escrutarla, ahora mejor dada la proximidad.

-¿Así? –cuestioné y vi a Sabo asentir, pero yo no podía dejar de observar el rubor que había aflorado en sus pómulos.

No sabía si era por el beso que le había dado, por la proximidad que teníamos ahora o vete a saber el motivo. Sus labios estaban entrecerrados y me pregunté para mí mismo si serían tan suaves como parecían, si besarla sería tal y como me lo imaginaba.

Noté la mano del Comandante en mi espalda, guiándome hacia la mesa, y maldiciéndole desde mis adentros obedecí sin rechistar. Ella se quedó allí plantada todavía, como si aquello que acababa de pasar fuese algo que no se esperaba, y yo sonreí efímeramente aprovechando que nadie me observaba.

La reunión duró prácticamente toda la tarde. Fue agotadora y tediosa. Ace y los demás, nos informaron de lo que ya sabíamos que había ocurrido con respecto a nuestra familia y de cómo habían cambiado las cosas tan de repente. El abuelo había sido enterrado con los máximos honres y sacrificios posibles. Estaba seguro de que en ese momento, estaría sentado en el _Valhöl_ con la mayoría de sus amigos de juventud, disfrutando de grandes historias. Ai y Ace anunciaron que mantendrían su compromiso a pesar de que ya no estaban obligados a ello. Me sorprendió como había evolucionado la historia entre los dos de una forma tan rápida. Nunca imaginé que Ace fuese capaz de enamorarse de una mujer así y viceversa. Al otro laso de la mesa, Yuuki sonreía bastante tranquila atendiendo a lo que la mayoría hablaba pero, en el fondo, yo sabía que la ausencia de Law aun la tenía un poco trastocada. Algunas veces, perdía sus ojos en un punto fijo más allá de los participantes de aquella reunión.

Cuando nos tocó el turno a nosotros de expresar las noticias, Zoro tomó el mando de la palabra. Se notaba que era un jefe espléndido. No tuvo ningún bloqueo, traspié o se le olvidó algo. Todo lo expresó perfectamente enlazado. Desde los planes de Nerumi con respecto a Tardith hasta su intención de cruzar el océano dentro de un año.

-Hablaré con el rey Marco.-Mencioné cuando encontré unos segundos de silencio.-He decidido que voy a brindarle todo mi apoyo para que recupere Isgard de las manos de Akainu.-Al esbozar su nombre, sus hijos fruncieron el ceño, resentidos y molestos. Se notaba que no tenían, precisamente en gracia, a su padre.-Creo que Assiah me ayudará con el ejército que comando para tal fin. Expondré todo eso de la tiranía y las condiciones penosas en las que vive el pueblo. El hambre, las enfermedades, la trata de personas. También le hablaré de la esclavitud a fondo y de los planes de Neru para acabar con ella. De cómo se organizaría el sistema social a partir de ese…punto…-De pronto, guardé silencio unos segundos, al darme cuenta que le había abreviado a Nerumi el nombre delante de todos. Zoro me miró con el ceño fruncido pero, nadie más a parte de él, pareció resultarle extraño. O eso era lo que yo pensaba.

-Tenemos que apoyar esa incursión.-Ai se levantó de su asiento apoyando las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa. Me miró a mí y después a Ace con decisión.-No podemos dejar que ese ser siga maltratando a nuestro hogar. A nuestra gente.-Concretó firmemente.- ¿Verdad Kid?-El pelirrojo asintió de brazos cruzados. Serio e impasible.-Como futura reina de Ávalon creo que debemos ayudarla. Yo puedo ofrecer a mis abanderados de la isla de Hasterg. Es la segunda más grande y de la que era responsable antes del compromiso.-Fijó sus esferas marrones en Ace. Le observó llena de determinación.-Será el momento perfecto para devolver la luz a nuestro reino. Y si Assiah nos ayuda, será mucho más fácil firmar definitivamente la paz. Todos los reinos del norte estarán, por fin, unidos.

-No podemos olvidar que,-seguí hablando interrumpiendo a Ai,-aunque las incursiones en Mansem hayan terminado con respecto a las guerras contra los trolls, ese mago oscuro y su señor siguen por ahí planeando Dios sabe qué. No debemos bajar la guardia.-Aconsejé.-Creo, que en cuanto acabemos la tiranía de Akainu, deberíamos de bajar con nuestros ejércitos hasta esas tierras y convertirlas definitivamente en un reino decente.-Ace se echó sobre el respaldo de la silla analizando cada propuesta.

-La intención de mi señora es, atacar Isgard en un año.-Siguió Zoro.-Lo harán por barco. Como un aviso. Después, mi señor,-dirigió sus ojos hacia mí,-esperara a las puertas de la ciudad para que, juntos podamos avanzar. En cuanto recupere su hogar, la intención es recorrer Menithez con el fin de acabar con la esclavitud. Por las buenas o por las malas.-Observó el enorme mapa que había sobre la mesa y señaló su recorrido de norte a sur.

Ai sonrió radiante alzando sus bonitos ojos hacia mi hermano mayor.

-Si todo eso saliese bien…sería maravilloso. Lo que siempre hemos deseado para poder cambiar este dichoso mundo, definitivamente, lleno de normas. Tienes que aceptar. Debemos de preparar a todos los hombres que podamos para apoyar a Nerumi de Shaéz en Isgard e ir bajando posiciones.-Indicó a Ace. Él la miró serio pero al mismo tiempo sosegado.

-Y si ese hombre al que tengo que llamar padre, muere, será mucho mejor para todos nosotros.-Comentó Kid frío como un témpano de hielo. Su afirmación y el tono de voz me pusieron los pelos de punta.

El silencio se alzó en la conversación. Los participantes de la reunión miramos Ace. No es que fuese el responsable de tomar aquellas decisiones pero, era el máximo representante de Ávalon y eso suponía una gran extensión de territorio y hombres que llamar a las armas. Era nuestro punto más firme de conexión y apoyo para que Isgard cayera.

-Creo que es un plan muy bien enlazado mi rey,-habló Tsuru,-y tenemos el tiempo necesario para organizarnos.-Era la mujer más anciana que había conocido jamás.-Debéis de ser un rey firme ante las amenazas. Isgard no será pacífica por siempre con los demás reinos. Y mucho menos, los Dioses no lo quieran, si se alía con alguien como el mago oscuro.

-De acuerdo.-Afirmó por fin.-Llevaremos a cabo esa estrategia aunque habrá que pulirla al cien por cien para que no existan fallos de ningún tipo.-Me miró y yo, asentí con una amplia sonrisa. Tenemos un año, prácticamente, para prepararnos así que iremos sin prisas.-Se levantó de su asiento.-Descansemos antes de cenar.

Todos nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones. Donde pudimos descansar convenientemente el tiempo necesario hasta que, por lo menos, nuestra espalda se recompusiese del viaje. Yo sabía, además, que me merecía un buen baño antes de bajar a comer como si fuese un oso. Así que, cogí una toalla y avancé por los pasillos hasta llegar a la enorme piscina rectangular de agua caliente. Me quité la ropa y me metí en ella notando como mis músculos se destensaban. El vapor me rizó aún más el pelo. Cerré los ojos durante un buen rato. Me sentía como si estuviese en el cielo.

-Ten cuidado o podrás arrugarte como una pasa.-Oí la voz de una mujer reír justo enfrente de mí. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la mirada divertida de mi hermana menor.

-Eso sería genial.-Le seguí la broma. Ella se anudó el pelo en una especie de moño para que no tocase el agua. El flequillo se le onduló. Guardamos silencio unos segundos hasta que yo, lo rompí. Quería saber cómo se encontraba la mujer más importante de mi vida después de todas las desgracias que había tenido que sufrir sin necesidad.- ¿Cómo estás Yuu?-Susurré.-Después de todo lo que ha ocurrido habrá sido complicado reponerse.

-Sí.-Asintió agachando el rostro.-Ha sido realmente difícil. Sobre todo por Law.-Admitió sin que yo le dijese absolutamente nada de él.-Aun…no me lo creo del todo…

-Ha pasado muy poco tiempo.-Susurré.- Es normal. Aunque estoy convencido de que el _Valhöl_ le habrá acogido sin duda alguna.-La miré apenado.-La muerte es una realidad demasiado cruel para los que nos quedamos atrás pero, debemos seguir adelante, a pesar de todo. Eres muy fuerte, podrás recuperarte, estoy seguro.

-Sí…-Sus ojos se perdieron, apenados, en un punto poco concreto del agua.-Lo haré…Cómo cuando mamá murió. Pensé que no sería capaz de remontar y al final…-se encogió de hombros,-pude hacerlo. De una forma u otra nos acabamos acostumbrando a que las personas más importantes para nosotros falten…-Respiré hondo al escucharla. Todos echábamos muchísimo más de menos a nuestra madre, de lo que pensábamos.

-Yuu, siempre me tendrás aquí para lo que necesites, ¿lo sabes verdad?-Sus esferas azules me miraron. Sonrió sincera asintiendo, un poco más contenta.-Siento muchísimo no haber podido estar presente en todo esto.-Resople hundiendo los brazos en el agua.-Es como si cada vez que tienes un problema yo saliese huyendo.-Ella amplió la línea curva de sus labios. Negó.

-No es verdad. Lo único que ocurre es que no hay manera de coincidir para que puedas rescatarme.-Bromeó. Reí un poquito.

-Aun así…-Volví a sus ojos aunque ella interrumpió esta vez, mis nuevas disculpas.

-Me alegra que hayas regresado, al fin. Pensaba que no volveríamos a verte.-Intentó que el aura de nuestra conversación fuese un poco menos tensa, triste o desagradable.

-Tengo responsabilidades.-Resoplé resignado.-Así que no hay más remedio. Pero si hubiese sido por mí, tal vez no habría regresado hasta ese asalto que Neru tiene planteado hacer a Isgard.-Comenté.

-Eso habría sido muy propio de ti. Si Ace era rebelde de niño, tú lo eras más. Aunque fuese a tu manera.-Corroboró.-Así que Neru…-Sonrió, de repente, pícaramente. Sentí un vuelco en el pecho cuando la oí usar ese tono. Algo me decía que me había cazado.- ¿Y qué tal con ella?, ¿estaba muy molesta por tu intento de asesinato? Supongo que llegó a saber cuáles eran tus intenciones.-Asentí recordando la forma en la que me había apresado nada más pisar el salón de recepciones.

-Lo suficiente como para estar a punto de ejecutarme.-Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, asustados, ante lo que acababa de decirle. Hice un movimiento con la mano derecha restándole importancia a ese detalle.-No te preocupes. Ahora todo está bien. Como ves, me liberó. Alegué que…bueno, tal vez no le convenía crear una guerra entre continentes cuando quizás, al cruzar el mar, necesitase más aliados que enemigos.-Ella pareció calmarse un tanto al ver mi mirada tranquila y apacible.

-¿Y entonces qué ha pasado entre vosotros?-Me señaló con el dedo moviéndolo ligeramente de un lado a otro. Se estaba haciendo la tonta para sacarme información cuando estaba seguro, de que ya sabía que había ocurrido algo más interesante entre nosotros que una simple charla. Así que, para ahorrarle sufrimiento y a mí, preguntas cuál interrogatorio, respiré hondo y solté la noticia.

-Nos hemos casado.-Dije sin más ampliando la línea curva, divertida, de mis labios cuando la vi entrecerrar los suyos con sorpresa al igual que sus ojos. Su expresión incrédula y confusa me hizo, finalmente, reír.

-¿Qué has hecho que…?-Inquirió arrugando la nariz alterada. Pero a ella no le parecía tan emocionante como a mí. Al parecer las experiencias vividas habían aplacado un tanto su rebeldía. Veía las cosas de una forma mucho más realistas, quizás, que yo.-Si se enteran…Si el rey lo llegase a saber…

-No tienen por qué enterarse.-Medié.

-¡Sabo! No solo se trata de eso. ¿Qué vas hacer casado con una mujer a escondidas del mundo? -Comenzó a regañarme por mi irresponsabilidad.- ¿Te has vuelto loco? No puedes tenerla únicamente para acostarte con ella. El matrimonio implica muchas más cosas.-Negó sin comprender como se me había ocurrido aquello.-No me puedo creer que ella esté de acuerdo con una cosa así.-Negó escéptica.

-Nos da igual. En este momento eso es lo de menos.-Admití.-Lo único que queríamos, al casarnos, era hacer saber al otro que no hay nadie más. Era solo, para sentirnos ligados de alguna manera a pesar de esa enorme distancia de espacio y tiempo que nos separa. No estamos hablando solo de acostarnos.-Ella suspiró.-Y, además, tengo la intención de cambiar esa estúpida regla que me impide a mí o a cualquier otro Comandante el hecho de formar una familia.

-Sabes que cambiar algunas reglas…-agachó un poco el rostro,-…puede salirnos caro…-Murmuró.-Te lo digo desde la propia experiencia.

-Lo sé.-Admití.-Pero la amo.-Sus ojos celestes se fijaron en mí una vez más, preocupados e inquietos por aquella enorme decisión.-Y no quiero perderla bajo ninguna circunstancia. Aunque tenga que enfrentarme yo mismo, a mi rey. Tal y como tú lo hiciste con Sengoku por tu familia.-Yuuki se mordió el labio e imaginé que pensaba, lo cara que había salido su rebeldía.-Es hora de que empecemos a tomar nuestras propias decisiones. A elegir nuestro mundo o cómo queremos vivir. Debemos dejar de ser esclavos, Yuu…

A pesar del gran discurso que le di a mi hermana aquel día, cuando tuve que enfrentarme realmente al rey de Assiah a solas, las cosas fueron un poco diferentes.

Nos habíamos reunido horas antes para establecer unos planes que a él, a pesar de que nunca había intervenido en ningún conflicto, le parecieron bastante bien. Estaba claro que no podíamos tener una invasión desde el norte y para colmo, tener que controlar las últimas contiendas del reino de Rolán desde el sur. Al parecer había algunos gigantes que atacaban pequeñas aldeas de unas lindes y otras. Yo recé a los Dioses para que no se tratara de otra intervención más del mago oscuro. Además, había un factor importante que el rey había mantenido en secreto para que el resto de reinos no se escandalizaran, había estado interviniendo en la injusta y cruel trata de personas. Había convertido la esclavitud de su pueblo en servidumbre con bastantes más derechos. Eso era algo, que incluso yo desconocía pero que a Zoro, extrañamente, no pareció sorprenderle. Así que, parecía que iba aumentando el número de aliados allá por donde iba.

-Mi rey, ¿podríamos hablar?-Cuestioné. Él, al lado de Vivi, la reina, me invitó a tomar asiento enfrente de su escritorio lleno de misivas y otros documentos. La joven peli azul me sirvió algo de vino y yo, bebí sintiendo una fuerte punzada en la garganta. Estaba muy nervioso. Sobre todo, por esa forma que tenía de mirarme intimidatoria y distante.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle Comandante?-Preguntó.

-Veréis.-Apreté con la mano libre el reposabrazos de mi asiento. Respiré hondo intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas pero, lo mejor era, soltar lo que pensaba, sin más.-He conocido a una mujer.-Afirmé. Él me miró a los ojos. Vivi abrió los suyos un tanto sorprendida.-Y…sé todas y cada una de las normas que atañen a lo que es mi cargo pero, no he podido evitar hacer ciertas cosas en este periodo de descanso.

-Veréis Comandante,-siguió él apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa acercándose un poco hacia mi persona,-las aventuras de cama que tengáis con una o varias mujeres no son un asunto que tengáis que tratar conmigo.

-Esa es la cuestión, mi rey, no es una aventura de cama.-Corregí. El guardó silencio expectante.-Me he enamorado de ella.-Admití.-Y…me he casado aun en contra de las leyes milenarias que tenemos sobre esos asuntos.-Contuve el aliento al ver como el rey fruncía el ceño disgustado con esa noticia. La reina me miró atónita unos segundos antes, de esbozar una bonita sonrisa.

-Esto es algo que no ha ocurrido nunca, por lo menos desde mi mandato.-Expresó.- ¿Sabéis que si incumplís esas normas es como si me hubieseis traicionado? Y la traición se paga muy cara Monkey D. Sabo.-Respiré hondo al oírle pero, no me relajé. Seguí con mi mirada clavada en la suya llena de firmeza y determinación. Aceptaría las consecuencias con la cabeza bien alta.

-¿Cómo es posible que enamorarse de una mujer sea una traición?-Cuestionó, de repente, Vivi. Mis esferas grises se desviaron hacia ella.-Comprendo muchísimas leyes, prácticamente todas menos esa. ¿Qué diferencia existe entre un soldado y un Comandante como para que no pueda tener una familia?-Le preguntó al rey. Arqueé las cejas desconcertado al darme cuenta de que ella, parecía estar echándome una mano en aquel asunto. Marco no supo exactamente qué debía de contestar a eso. Simplemente suspiró.

-No es algo que yo haya establecido, Vivi. Son leyes que existen desde hace mucho tiempo igual que el proceso de selección.

-Pues con más razón. Son unas normas absurdas.-Asintió ella. De pronto, lo que en principio parecía ser una discusión mía se convirtió en un pequeño conflicto matrimonial.-Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Mientras siga atendiendo a sus deberes y obligaciones no comprendo cual es el problema realmente.-Se cruzó de brazos. El rey se echó hacia atrás en el asiento resoplando. Dirigió sus ojos desde ella hacia mí.

-¿Quién es ella, Comandante?-Preguntó. Entrecerré mis ojos sin saber exactamente qué estaba pasando aun así, respondí.

-Nerumi de Isgard.-La expresión de Vivi pareció transformarse un una llena de orgullo.

-¿Existe la posibilidad de que ese matrimonio impida que cumpláis con vuestras misiones como Comandante de mi ejército?-Negué. En aquel momento tampoco estaba seguro de que fuese así pero, prefería negarlo por si acaso.

-Os prometo que estaré siempre a vuestro servicio, disponible para cualquier intervención.

-En ese caso, haced lo que os plazca.-Resolvió haciendo un gesto con la mano para que me retirase. Me levanté resuelto de mi asiento, y me despedí de la reina con una sonrisa cargada de agradecimiento.

-Muchas gracias mi rey.

-No hay de qué. Por cierto, reúne a Deuce y a los hombres, organiza la partida al sur cuanto antes. Tenemos que averiguar qué ocurre con esos malditos gigantes.

-Sí, señor.-Asentí y salí del gigantesco despacho más aliviado que nunca. Solté un largo suspiro lleno de paz y tranquilidad. Todo había resultado mucho más sencillo de lo esperado. Sonreí. Y pensé, en el año tan largo que me esperaba hasta volver a encontrarme con ella…


	46. Chapter 46

_Capítulo 46_

Estaba tardando más tiempo del necesario y me pregunté, si realmente le hacía falta todo ese rato para deshacerse de un par de bedeles sin importancia. Esperaba, inquieta y oculta tras esa columna, que no le hubiesen capturado o que esos tipos no le hubiesen vencido. Aunque creía, firmemente, que sabía utilizar más de un arma. Estaba claro que no podía ser un simple pueblerino al menos con ese tipo de cuerpo que se intuía bajo la ropa. Mis mejillas se enrojecieron solo de darme cuenta de la tontería que estaba pensando en un momento como aquel.

Pero, entonces, oí una voz a mi izquierda. Justo por el lado por el Kouga se había marchado. Abrí mis ojos de par en par. Me temí lo peor. Ya no solo por él sino por mí misma, mis heridas y la falta de posibilidades que tenía de defenderme.

-¡Eh tú!-Me apuntó con la antorcha cegándome. Me llevé una mano a la altura de los ojos para poder intuir algo más. Me eché hacia atrás contra la pared.- ¡¿Qué haces ahí?!-Alzó la voz un poco más de lo necesario y en ese instante, me di cuenta de que le reconocía. Era uno de esos guardias que alguna vez se había sobrepasado conmigo. Tragué saliva. Sentí un fuerte nudo en el estómago. No tenía ninguna manera de huir pero aun así, quise intentarlo. Me eché hacia atrás por el pasillo oscuro a la vez que se adelantaba a mis pasos. Sin que pudiese evitarlo, me agarró del brazo.- ¿Qué haces aquí fuera esclava?-Me cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Cómo demonios te has escapado de tu ratonera niña?-Intenté resistirme a su agarre sobre mi brazo pero apretaba sus dedos con todas las ganas. Con energía, tuvo la intención de tirar de mí para llevarme a ese lugar al que no quería regresar pero yo, coloqué un pie en mitad de su camino haciendo que, el muy estúpido, se tropezara casi a punto de caer al suelo. De la reacción me soltó por inercia y, cuando lo tuve de espaldas a mí, le di un buen codazo en las vértebras más cercanas a sus caderas. El guardia soltó un quejido de dolor, fue a echar mano a la espada corta que tenía en el cinto pero, yo había sido mucho más rápida que él. Nada más volverse, furioso, para darme con aquella antorcha, le clavé el filo en el pecho adentrándoselo con todas mis ganas en el tórax.

Su rostro lleno de agonía fue un alivio para mi alma.

Al sacarlo respiré hondo esbozando una pequeña expresión de dolor con el rostro. Con aquellos esfuerzos temía por mis heridas. Me lleve una mano al vientre intentando respirar de nuevo con normalidad.

Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, gracias a la antorcha ardiendo sobre el suelo, vi una sombra a mi espalda alzando una espada más. Me giré rápidamente pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar, percibí que alguien le tapaba a ese guardia la boca haciéndole una pequeña llave con una de sus piernas para dejarlo inmovilizado. A la vez, le cortó el cuello. El hombre, muerto, dejó caer la antorcha al suelo, soltándome. El corazón me latía a mil por hora solo del susto. Vi como Kouga tumbaba lentamente a su víctima sobre las baldosas. Después se incorporó y limpió el puñal con la manga de su casaca.

-Tenemos que darnos un poco más de prisa si es posible.-Comentó serio y frío. Aun con esa mirada completamente ausente. Y yo, simplemente asentí.

Como me di cuenta de que era imposible que saliésemos de allí caminando un poco más rápido o corriendo debido a esa fea herida que aun cicatrizaba en su pierna, suspiré. Había que darle una solución rápida a aquello. Otro aspecto fundamental era que, su ropa, llamaba totalmente la atención así que, me quité la casaca y se la tendí.

-Póntela.-Ordené.-Nadie sabrá que eres una esclava así o al menos, tardarán un poco más de tiempo en darse cuenta.-Susurré. Ella soltó la espada, se metió las mangas y se la cerró abrochándosela con su cordón, a pesar de que le quedaba bastante grande. Se dobló las mangas.-He tardado un poco más porque he despejado algunos pasillos. Así iremos más de prisa. Y ahora sube.-Me di la vuelta y me agaché un tanto para que se subiese sobre mi espalda. Sin embargo, ella pareció pensárselo unos segundos hasta que al final accedió. Cuando la aupé con soltura, sus manos se entrelazaron delante de mí.

Comencé a caminar por los corredores dando grandes zancadas sin decir absolutamente nada más. Pasamos por todos aquellos sitios donde había dejado a más de un cadáver en el suelo. A nuestro paso, ella se quedaba observándolos unos segundos antes de continuar. Podía notar su respiración en mi oído y el calor de su cuerpo en mi espalda. Vi sus pequeños dedos unidos sobre mi camisa y, durante unos segundos me mordí el labio sin que ella se diese cuenta sintiendo que, en realidad, a pesar de toda la fuerza que desprendía o que podía tener, en aquel momento, me parecía la persona más vulnerable del mundo.

-Cuando nos alejemos de este sitio, podrás andar.-Susurré.-Llamaremos mucho la atención si vamos así por la calle aunque sea de noche.-Expuse hablando en un tono de voz muy bajito sin dejar de vigilar que nada extraño ocurriese a nuestro alrededor.-Eso si no nos perdemos antes por estos malditos túneles.-Solté relajándome un poco más en comparación con unos segundos antes.

-Gira a la derecha aquí.-El susurro de su voz en mí oído me hizo cosquillas e hizo que me estremeciera ligeramente.-Más o menos sé el camino, o al menos por el que van los cadáveres. Es una salida que nunca está vigilada y es sencillo. Está cerca de la enfermería.-Asentí a la información sin mediar una palabra más hasta que, tras un pequeño periodo de tiempo en el que incluso, habíamos dejado a mis hombres degollados atrás hacia un buen rato, llegamos a una pequeña puerta trasera muy cerca del lugar que ella había mencionado.

La dejé ponerse de pie sobre el suelo y me acerqué a la puerta. Pegué el oído. Había dos o tres guardias más allí detrás. Descendí mis ojos hacia la cerradura y, observé tras ella como aquellos tipos se dedicaban a beber y a hablar con un par de mujeres con una ropa bastante llamativa. Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro aprobando el gusto de aquellos hombres por las mujeres hermosas. Y entonces, Aiko volvió a susurrarme sigilosamente en el oído haciendo que diese un pequeño botecito de la impresión.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-Cuestionó arqueando las cejas expectante.

Me coloqué un dedo sobre los labios para que guardase silencio. Dibujé el número tres con los dedos de la mano derecha mientras me tocaba la barba y dos más con la izquierda indicándole con un gesto burdo, que tenían pecho por lo que, evidentemente, dedujo que eran mujeres. Después, indiqué la puerta tras de mí para decirle que estaban fuera. Le señalé que ella se encargase del que estaba sentado al este y yo, de los dos del oeste. Asintió convencida, saqué mi puñal del cinto y se lo tendí. Ella lo agarró con fuerza preparada para pelear. Me volví sobre mis pies y con un pequeño alambre que llevaba en la bolsa marrón, deshice el cierre del candado con facilidad. Al minuto, abrí la puerta de par en par encontrándonos con todos allí fuera.

-Buenas noches caballeros.-Sonreí amable y resuelto. Los presentes se quedaron observándonos confusos durante los segundos previos a que Aiko, se lanzara como una loca contra el que estaba a nuestra derecha para hundirle el puñal con todas las ganas en la clavícula, antes de que pudiese siquiera negociar.

Las dos mujeres gritaron asustadas y entonces, tuve que desenvainar la espada a toda velocidad, y antes de que saliesen corriendo, arremetí el acero contra ellas con un corte limpio en el abdomen y otro que abría desde la cintura hasta el hombro. Los hombres, alarmados por la situación sacaron también sus espadas con una tranquilidad fuera de lo común. Uno de ellos se fue hacia Ai pero ella, esquivó el primer golpe agachándose. Un segundo más dando un torpe salto hacia atrás debido a la herida de la pierna y, al tercer asalto, pudo escabullirse por debajo de manera que, aprovechando que era pequeña, se acercó lo suficiente al bedel como para clavarle el filo en el estómago más de un par de veces.

El mío fue aún más fácil. Estaba tan borracho que ni siquiera era capaz de levantar la espada contra mí con un mínimo de soltura. En un pequeño ataque, le reduje y una vez en el suelo, le clavé el filo, a la altura del corazón. Cuando la "fiesta" acabó, y envainé el acero, me giré hacia la salida del callejón. Vi, en ese instante, como ella se acercaba lentamente hacia las dos mujeres a las que les había quitado la vida, con la expresión culpable y entristecida.

-No tenías porque…

-Habrían alertado a más guardias.-Interrumpí el bonito discurso que estaba convencido que iba a dar.-Y no sé la tuya pero, mi vida es más importante que la de dos prostitutas.-Asentí con el rostro serio y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pasando de largo de ella. Comprobé que no había moros en la costa para salir. Era el momento perfecto para irse definitivamente de aquel lugar.- ¿Nos vamos?-Susurré sin saber exactamente a qué estaba esperando aquella niña.

Soltó un largo suspiro y la vi acercarse a mí con la mirada cargada de remordimientos. Aun así, no dije absolutamente nada. Salí del callejón empezando a andar lentamente para que ella pudiese seguirme el ritmo. Estábamos fuera. Ya no hacía falta que nos diésemos tanta prisa y pensé, por fin, en la taberna. En la cena que Margaret habría preparado y en mi mullida cama. Me sentí feliz solo de saber que faltaban minutos para poder disfrutar de todas esas cosas.

El ruido golpeó mi rostro conforme salíamos de aquel lúgubre hueco entre casas. Alcé mis ojos ligeramente y vi el cielo estrellado, quedándome absolutamente prendada de aquella preciosa vista que hacía tantísimo tiempo que no veía. La luna brillaba con intensidad y bañaba cada rincón de la calle. Kouga se giró a contemplarme unos segundos, con las mangas manchadas de salpicaduras de sangre, cruzado de brazos para que no se notasen, pero las del rostro había tratado de quitárselas dejándose ligeras marcas que se veían si te fijabas lo suficiente. Seguimos caminando en silencio por aquel lugar donde el gentío deambulaba haciendo eses o con una mujer ligera de ropa bajo el brazo. En ese momento, me acerqué un poco más a mi acompañante y me agarré a la manga de su camisa con cierto temor a que deparasen en mi presencia no solo fuera de mi celda sino también, del coliseo.

Pero, el camino no sería tan apacible como esperábamos. Unos pocos pasos más y noté que frenaba en seco, de repente, y se tensaba ligeramente. "Mierda", susurró con la vista al frente. Yo dirigí mis ojos hacia allí dándome cuenta de porqué maldecía; un grupo de cuatro o cinco guardias se acercaban en nuestra dirección por la calle, charlando entre ellos. Parecía que estaban algo alegres gracias al alcohol, pues tenían la cara colorada. Ambos chistamos con la lengua, barajando qué deberíamos hacer, hasta que se me ocurrió una idea.

-Bésame.-Le dije en voz baja mientras él me miraba con cara de incredulidad.

-¿Qué?-Susurró arqueando las cejas interrogante y confuso sin saber muy bien si era real lo que yo le estaba proponiendo. Pero, no teníamos tiempo para pensárnoslo tanto así que, le agarré con fuerza y tiré de él hasta que mi espalda dio contra una pared cercana. Le forcé a agacharse, uniendo nuestros labios en un rápido movimiento. Mis manos agarraban su camisa para que no se alejase de mí, pero él me pasó una mano por la cadera hasta la espalda, acercándome a su cuerpo, y la otra la apoyó en la pared sobre mi cabeza. Cerramos los ojos a la vez y nos dejamos llevar por el impulso y la tensión de momento. Al cabo de unos segundos, abrí un ojo comprobando que los guardias habían pasado de largo ignorándonos, pero Kouga seguía metiendo su lengua en mi boca, tratando de profundizar el beso.

Me separé de él, lentamente, al notar que el peligro había pasado, pero había algo dentro de mí que me impedía apartar la vista de sus intensos y atrayentes ojos marrones. Observé cada detalle de su rostro, parando unos instantes en sus sonrosados labios. Volví a alzar mí vista hasta la suya, y nos quedamos absortos el uno en el otro. Sentí como me empezaba a latir con fuerza el corazón solo de pensar que estaba tan cerca. Que sus manos aún me agarraban de la cintura.

Había sido demasiado rápido y confuso como para resistirme a esa idea que, al final, no había resultado tan mala como pensé en un primer momento. Sin embargo, de la embriaguez del instante noté un leve dolor en la sien. Al segundo, cerré los ojos del propio mareo pero, al abrirlos, me topé de frente con los de ella. Esa mujer que llevaba atormentadme desde que desperté hacía ya, para mí, demasiado tiempo. Contuve el aliento. Sus ojos verdes y su preciosa sonrisa hicieron que me diese un vuelco al corazón, al tenerla allí, pegada a mí, como la mayoría de las veces que la había visto. Sonreí unos segundos. Mis esferas castañas se llenaron de nostalgia, cariño y amor. Inconscientemente, volví a acercarme a sus labios a la vez que veía como ella hacia exactamente lo mismo. Aunque, antes de continuar con ese beso que los dos deseábamos, de corazón, ella habló con ese tono de voz que me derretía por dentro.

Me aproximé lentamente a su boca cuando me di cuenta que su intención era la misma. Sentí como me ponía un poquito nerviosa. Aun así, no me eché atrás.

-Kouga…-Susurré efímeramente su nombre sintiendo su aliento sobre mi piel.-Necesito...-Acerqué mis labios a los suyos, rozándolos.-Necesito comprobar una cosa…-Hundí mis dedos en el cabello rubio de su nuca a la vez que volvía a presionar sus labios contra los míos.

Aquel beso fue completamente diferente al anterior.

Ya no había ansiedad o temor; no era similar a cuando los guardias me forzaban por las noches en mi celda. Este..., este fue algo completamente distinto, especial. Fue un beso lento, profundo, intenso, húmedo. Recorrí cada resquicio de su boca con mi lengua, le mordí el labio inferior con suavidad a la vez que me seguía tan ensimismado como yo. Sentí cómo escondía su mano entre mi corta melena rojiza, tratando de profundizar más el beso. El calor me embriagaba, al igual que unas ligeras descargas de deseo que jamás había percibido antes. ¿Acaso era eso lo que se sentía cuando besabas a alguien porque querías? ¿Porque tú lo habías decidido? Era algo mágico y alucinante. Era algo increíble. Me sentía completamente nueva, como si no fuera Tres y volviera a ser Aiko…

Tras un buen rato, volvimos a alejarnos y la intensidad de nuestras miradas era todavía mayor. Nuestras mejillas estaban tan sonrosadas como nuestros labios, nuestros corazones tamborileaban en nuestros pechos con frenesí, nuestras manos se agarraban al otro con intensidad. Me acerqué otra vez a él y, esta vez, le besé con suavidad, un beso rápido y simple.

Y justo entonces, en aquel abrir y cerrar de ojos, tras ese último beso corto, su aspecto volvió a cambiar. Tragué saliva al darme cuenta de a quien había besado de aquella forma cargada de sentimientos. Mi sonrisa desapareció y sentí un halo de frustración en el pecho al darme cuenta de que aquella niña no era ella. De pronto, como tantas otras veces, noté ese pequeño hilo de sangre descendiendo por mis labios. Aunque al alzar el rostro y con la oscuridad de la calle, logré apartármelo quizás, sin que ella se diese cuenta. Me retiré de la pared en la que me apoyaba. Notaba un fuerte pellizco en el estómago. Chisté un tanto agobiado con todas esas visiones. Deseé saber, de una maldita vez, quien era ella...

-Lo siento.-Susurré alzando mis ojos hacia el final de la calle que transitábamos.-Espero que no confundas las cosas.-Suspiré un tanto ausente. Esperé su respuesta pero ella, agachó el rostro sin decir nada más.

En aquel instante no lo percibí pero, con el tiempo llegué a comprender que la primera vez que besé a Aiko con intención, fui el hombre más rastrero y frío del mundo. Y ella, por mucho que yo fuese el máximo imbécil de todos, nunca se lo mereció.

Así que, con el mayor silencio del mundo, los dos avanzamos finalmente sin ningún otro tipo de percance hasta llegar a ese lugar tan acogedor en el que me refugiaba. Y nada más pisar las maderas del suelo y ver a la joven rubia tras la barra, mi humor cambió casi de forma radical.

-Buenas noches.-Me acerqué al mostrador apoyando mis brazos sobre la encimera de madera con una radiante sonrisa.- ¿Cómo ha pasado el día la mujer más hermosa de Caztán?

-Pensando en que te habrían asesinado en cualquier callejón a estas horas de la noche y con esa cara llena de churretes.-Bromeó dándose cuenta de las gotas de sangre que aún, en algunos puntos, surcaban mi rostro. Abrí los ojos llevándome una mano al pecho con fingida indignación.

-No sabía que me vieseis tan débil.-Ella rió.

-Ni yo que te hubieses buscado una compañera...-Su tono de voz se volvió un tanto pícaro cuando vio como la pelirroja nos observaba sentada en un banco al lado del mío. Por un momento había olvidado que estaba allí.- ¿Cena para dos?-Cuestionó la joven sin dejar que le respondiese nada pues, cuando volví mis ojos hacia ella, ya se había escabullido a la cocina. Apoyé el mentón sobre mi mano derecha resoplando resignado. -Será mejor que te vayas a descansar en cuanto cenes algo.-Propuse.-Te cederé mi habitación.-Vi, de reojo, como alzaba sus esferas hacia mí.-Además, es mejor que no te vean mucho por aquí.-Observé a mi alrededor dándome cuenta de que prácticamente no había nadie por la taberna salvo algún que otro borracho.-Mañana todos sabrán que te has escapado..., es..., peligroso.

-No.-Me costó escuchar su respuesta de lo bajo que hablaba. La vi abrazarse a sí misma.-Quédate en tu cuarto, no quiero causarte más molestias. Yo me conformo con el suelo, no podría dormir en una cama después de tanto tiempo sin estar en una.-Su mirada se perdió en la madera de la barra.-Pero duerme allí, por favor. Me da miedo dormir sola..., me da miedo dormir, sin más.-Susurró con la voz temblorosa. Suspiré metido de lleno en todos aquellos pensamientos buenos y malos sobre la situación en la que me había metido. Esa niña estaba llena de traumas y de heridas escalofriantes y yo, era un completo inútil cuando se trataba de entablar algún tipo de relación con alguien que tenía un pasado así. No había sido capaz de empatizar realmente con nadie desde que desperté. Todo había girado en torno a mí y mis problemas y nada más. No sabía qué debía hacer, decir o cómo debía de comportarme. Me daba pena y a la vez no. La vida, al fin y al cabo, era cruel con todo el mundo y…, el destino marcado "supuestamente" por los Dioses era sin duda una mierda para la mayoría…

Durante unos segundos, volví a pensar en la muerte y en lo buena que, quizás, hubiese sido esa opción.

Así que, sin saber qué decir exactamente, me mantuve en silencio involucrándome tal vez demasiado, conmigo mismo y mis pensamientos. Incluso con Margaret allí hablándome de sus anécdotas de aquel día, fui incapaz de volver a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. No sabía qué me pasaba pero me sentía ajeno y extraño a toda esa situación que me acompañaba. A ese mundo. Notaba un fuerte pellizco en la boca del estómago así que, cuando acabé con la cena, a medias, me levanté del asiento y caminé hacia las escaleras.

-Nos veremos mañana Margaret. Descansa.-Me despedí con una amable expresión. Ella asintió un tanto preocupada pero, no quiso incidir más allá.- ¿Vienes?-Cuestioné e Aiko con el tono de voz, cansado. Ella asintió y, como llevaba haciendo desde que salimos del coliseo, me siguió con el rostro agachado.

Subimos las escaleras en silencio y, cuando abrí la puerta de la habitación con la llave y la dejé pasar, hablé.

-¿Podrías quedarte aquí sola unos minutos?-Cuestioné.-Necesito dar una vuelta.

-Claro, yo...-Se giró a observar la habitación y volvió a mirar al suelo entre nosotros.-No me moveré de aquí.-Se internó más en la oscuridad de la habitación y la vi acurrucarse, como buenamente pudo a causa de su pierna herida, en una esquina al final del dormitorio, en el suelo.-Tómate tu tiempo, sin prisas.-En su voz era obvio que la idea no le gustaba. Aun así, no quiso decir nada más. Suspiré resignado y cerré la puerta sin pensar.

Al bajar de nuevo al comedor, vi como estaba, esta vez, completamente solo. Margaret recogía lo poco que quedaba y apagaba algunas velas. Alzó sus ojos hacia mi inquietos e intranquilos. Yo le sonreír avanzando hacia la salida de aquel lugar.

-Kouga.-Pero su voz me detuvo antes de que girase el pomo de la puerta.- ¿Quieres hablar?-Inquirió. Respiré hondo pensándome unos instantes aquella proposición a sabiendas de que me haría bien pero, que no era lo que yo, realmente, deseaba.

-No.-Murmuré con el tono de voz apagado.-Gracias Margaret.-Afirmé sin volverme hacia ella. Salí a la intemperie. El frío de la noche de Caztán me acogió entre sus brazos. Bajé aquel par de escalones que me separaban del suelo arenoso de la solitaria calle. La noche era tan cerrada que prácticamente todo el mundo se había ido a dormir. Quise avanzar, caminar, sin embargo, me senté allí sobre las maderas soltando una larga bocanada de aire.

Y entonces, sin saber por qué, me sentí realmente vencido. Me llevé una mano a los labios y me quedé observando fijamente hacia el infinito. Y, me di cuenta, de que ya no aguantaba más esa situación.

 _-El miedo es tu peor enemigo.-_ Oí a ese _Gorelak_ susurrar con su voz etérea sentado justo a mi lado. Como aquella tarde en el coliseo unos días atrás.

-No es miedo lo que siento.-Respondí.-Es…, incertidumbre…, enajenación…-Respiré hondo.-Y…, la sensación de no poder seguir con todo esto. Ya no pertenezco a este mundo, lo sé.

 _-¿Solo porque has encontrado a una joven esclava con una historia terrible?-_ Su pregunta me sacó un vuelco al corazón.

-No es solo por ella.-Desenvainé el puñal manchado un poco de la sangre de aquellos alguaciles a los que había asesinado. Lo miré fijamente notando un fuerte vacío en mi interior.-Es por todo. Por no saber quién soy. Por esas personalidades que no sé controlar. Por esa chica de ojos verdes y pelo negro a la que no dejo de ver.-La voz me tembló.-No sé…, que hacer…, y cuando pienso en ese tipo de cosas, también creo que lo mejor es simplemente desaparecer.-Susurré.-Acabar con la incertidumbre y el dolor…-El _Gorelak_ sonrió aun siendo un ser sin rostro. Pude percibir su expresión de satisfacción. Estaba consiguiendo lo que quería de mí.

 _-¿Y retarás al destino que te han marcado los Dioses?_

-No creo en los Dioses.-Confesé pasando el filo del puñal por mi muñeca derecha, presionando un poco pero, sin cortar.-No creo en su poder, ni en sus misiones. No creo en el destino. Ya…, no creo…, en nada…-Volví mis ojos hacia él y entonces, me di cuenta de que estaba, inconscientemente, llorando.

 _-Pues entonces, libérate._ -Susurró con el tono más siniestro del mundo.

Fruncí el ceño, apreté los labios y volví mis ojos hacia ese gesto del puñal sobre mi muñeca. Apreté a conciencia abriéndome la piel…

Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, noté unos brazos agarrarme desde atrás con fuerza, con las manos apoyadas en mi pecho. Una pequeña figura se aferraba a mí con desesperación. Temblando. Asustada.

-No lo hagas...-Oí la voz de aquella pelirroja de ojos verdes, susurrando detrás de mí. Mi corazón se encogió.-Por favor, Kouga, no lo hagas.-Repitió.-Yo..., yo te ayudaré. Lo averiguaremos todo.-Susurró angustiada y me di cuenta, de que había escuchado aquella extraña conversación.-No estás solo yo…-se mordió el labio,-no lo vas a estar más…-Se movió hasta agacharse frente a mí colocando ambas manos en mis mejillas. Vi su rostro repleto de lágrimas.-Aparta ese cuchillo, te lo ruego.-Me agarró de la mano izquierda separando el acero de mi piel y tapó, con sus dedos, la hemorragia de la muñeca derecha. Su mano se manchó de sangre.-Por favor…-Rogó.

Y, en aquel instante, alcé mis ojos indecisos y un tanto asustados hacia ella dejando caer a un lado el puñal. Tenía la boca seca, sentía mi ritmo cardiaco acelerado y la respiración ir a más velocidad de la necesaria. Sin decir nada, sintiéndome terriblemente culpable, coloqué mi mano sobre la suya que intentaba parar la sangre que se deslizaba por sus dedos y, apoyé la frente sobre su hombro. Cerré los ojos. Respiré hondo apreciando su olor y su calor. Ella me abrazó con el brazo libre.

-Estoy bien.-Esbocé cuando llevaba un rato en esa posición calmando todos mis sentidos.-No te preocupes.-Susurré.-Todo está bien.-Asentí.

-Vamos.-La vi levantarse con dificultad pero aguantó allí de pie, todavía agarrando mi muñeca.-Tengo que vendarte eso y debemos descansar. Ha sido un día complicado.-La sonrisa que me dedicó en ese instante no se me olvidaría jamás. Estaba llena de sinceridad y dulzura.-No te agobiaré para que me cuentes nada. Esperaré hasta que tú lo necesites. Si es que quieres hacerlo, claro.

-No tengo nada que contar. No hay nada que decir.-Susurré aún envuelto en mis pensamientos. Me solté de su pequeño agarre y avancé hacia el interior de la taberna. Ella me siguió. Los dos subimos en completo silencio y, cuando llegamos al dormitorio, me senté sobre el colchón, cansado. Aiko se acercó a mí y, rasgando un poco la tela de aquel raído vestido, me vendó la herida tal y como había prometido. Observé su ropa, durante unos segundos, pensando que había que hacer algo con ese detalle. Luego alcé mis ojos hacia su rostro. Suspiré interiormente.-Duerme en la cama.-Susurré. Ella dejó su labor y me miró.-Es hora de que te acostumbres a ello.-Seguí.-Es lo suficientemente grande para los dos. Prometo no molestarte.-Observé cómo se incorporaba tras terminar de fijar las vendas alrededor de la herida. Se acercó esos escasos centímetros que nos separaban, y volvió a abrazarme dejando mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

-De acuerdo.-Susurró con aquel tono aterciopelado.-No me molestarás. Dudo que llegues a hacerlo nunca.-Noté una de sus manos acariciando el cabello que caía por mi nuca con un cuidado que resultaba casi mágico. Sin embargo, lo único que quería hacer en aquel preciso momento era descansar. Así que, la retiré de mí dejándola sentada sobre la cama. Me quité las botas para poder tumbarme, por fin, sobre el cómodo colchón. Ella aún seguía en la misma posición sin dejar de mirarme. Suspiré.

-Mañana estableceremos un plan rápido de actuación. Evidentemente no podemos quedarnos en Caztán eternamente y mucho menos cuando se den cuenta de que te has escapado. Así que, saldremos con el ocaso hacia la siguiente ciudad. Podremos descansar un poco más de tiempo e intentaremos establecer, allí, ese contacto que querías con tus hermanos. También investigaremos para quitarte esa dichosa marca que tienes en el brazo. Pero, mientras,-la miré,-no podrás salir de esta habitación. Te traeré algo de ropa y comprare algunas provisiones. Solo tengo un caballo pero será suficiente.-Expliqué los pasos a seguir. Ella asintió en silencio a todos ellos sin dejar de mirarme de esa forma tan intensa, tierna y extraña. Como si esperase algo de mí. Arrugué la nariz pensando, durante unos segundos, por qué me miraría de aquella forma tan poco común.- ¿Qué te ocurre?-Cuestioné.- ¿Por qué…, me miras así…?-Pregunté directamente. Me ponía nervioso que hiciese eso sin más.

-No es nada.-Apartó sus ojos con una expresión de ¿arrepentimiento, quizá?-Es sólo...-suspiró,-…es sólo que eres lo único que tengo. La única persona que me ha creído, que se ha preocupado por mí en todo este tiempo y me inquietas. Quiero cuidar de ti, ayudarte en lo que necesites.-Aguardó unos segundos en silencio.-Da igual, olvídalo. Pensarás que soy un bicho raro o algo peor.

-Porque lo digas no significa que empiece a pensarlo ahora.-Bromeé relajando el tenso tono de voz que tenía.-No hace falta que te preocupes por mí solo para devolverme el favor. No soy nadie importante en este mundo. Lo he hecho porque he querido y ya está. Nada de lo que digas cambiará las cosas. Así que, adelante.

-¿Por qué eres así?-Volvió a mirarme.-Es decir, hay veces que te comportas como si todo te diese igual y luego hay otras en las que eres una persona que se preocupa por los demás. ¿Qué te ha sucedido para estar más roto que yo, Kouga?-Su expresión era de una tristeza y angustia absoluta. Respiré hondo, desvié mis ojos hacia el techo de la habitación.

-No lo sé.-Susurré intentando dibujar en mi mente alguna imagen que tuviese que ver con mi pasado. Pero no había nada.-No lo recuerdo. Lo único que puedo decirte es que me desperté hace mucho tiempo en una cama con unas heridas terribles por haber participado las guerras de Inzia. Después, supongo, que de alguna forma he intentado encontrarme a mí mismo aunque sin ningún resultado realmente óptimo. Todo está en blanco. Y…, al principio no dejaba de cuestionarme por qué los Dioses me habían castigado con esta carga. Hubiese preferido morir…, a no recordar quién soy. No sé por qué tomé siquiera esa decisión. No soy capaz de recordarlo.-Suspiré imaginando, durante unos segundos, los preciosos ojos verdes de aquella joven a la que no dejaba de ver en mis visiones. La vi sonreír y sentí un vuelco en el alma.-Supongo que…, quién fui hace tiempo intenta luchar con todas sus ganas contra esta parte de mí que intento construir ahora. He viajado mucho en estos meses. He visto lo cruel que puede llegar a ser el mundo y las personas que viven en él. Me he dado cuenta de que sí uno no lucha por sí mismo, nadie lo hará. Preocuparse por los demás es…, complicado. Crear vínculos con otras personas es…, doloroso. Nada es para siempre. Algún día todo acabará. Prefiero, no formar parte de unas lágrimas innecesarias cuando llegue ese día.-Me mordí el labio pensativo.-Es una situación compleja. Por eso, prefiero, que no te preocupes por alguien como yo. Es mejor que sigas con tu vida, con tus sueños ahora que tienes la libertad al alcance de tu mano. Alguien que no es capaz de crear ningún tipo de lazo no debe inquietarte.-Sonreí.-Y ahora,-me giré dándole la espalda,-descansa.

-Oh, no, no puedes irte así a dormir.-Con una fuerza inesperada, me hizo girar hasta quedar boca arriba, subiéndose sobre mí en un ágil movimiento, aunque cerró los ojos por el dolor que sintió en la pierna. Puso ambas manos a los lados de mi cara y me miró con intensidad.-No puedes soltarme todo eso y esperar que lo deje estar.-Fruncí el ceño ante esas palabras sin comprender nada de lo que estaba pasando.-He tomado una decisión.-Asintió decidida.-Voy a quedarme contigo.-Abrí los ojos con sorpresa.-No voy a dejarte solo, nunca más. Recuperaremos tus recuerdos y entonces lo tendrás todo claro, sabrás qué hacer y cómo vivir. Te lo repetiré las veces que haga falta: no estás solo Kouga.-La vi que se fijaba en mis labios mientras se mordía el suyo inferior y luego subía a mis ojos castaños, como si se pensase besarme o no.

-Me..., me parece bien,-advertí arrugando la nariz sintiéndome ligeramente incómodo ante esa inesperada forma de abalanzarse,-eres libre, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Me puedes seguir al fin del mundo si quieres siempre y cuando no tenga que cargar contigo. Aunque..., no te prometo nada que tenga que ver con algún tipo de amistad. Prefiero hacer las cosas a mi manera y por mi cuenta.-La agarré de la cintura y, en un rápido movimiento nos giré a ambos sobre la cama. Esta vez, fue ella la que se quedó un tanto sorprendida al tenerme, de repente allí, con medio cuerpo sobre el suyo.-Y deja de hacer esas cosas raras; de mirarme de esa forma extraña como si te lamentases de mí. Mantén todos esos abrazos y besos...-pensé unos segundos en el roce de nuestros labios en aquel callejón. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron,-para ti.-Sonreí divertido liberándola del agarre. Volviendo a tumbarme de espaldas a ella sobre el colchón.

Prácticamente caí rendido al instante. Había sido un día tan lleno de "actividades", que parecía que había pasado un mes. Y cuando me desperté al amanecer, la misión estaba clara; tenía que prepararnos para el viaje. Así que, cuando abrí los ojos, me incorporé y sentí que estaba lo suficientemente despierto, me calcé las botas con la intención de marcharme pero entonces, me di cuenta de que ella no estaba tumbada sobre el colchón. Arrugué el entrecejo extrañado y caminé hacia su lado de la cama sigilosamente. Allí, la encontré recostada sobre el suelo. Chisté con la lengua y negué. Esa chica era la persona más extraña con la que me había topado jamás. Aun dormida, la cogí en brazos con cuidado y la tumbé sobre las sábanas. Suspiré y, durante unos segundos, me que quedé observando aquel apacible y pausado rostro que tenía mientras dormía. Fue la primera vez que me fijé en lo guapa que era, en realidad.

Suspiré y salí definitivamente de la habitación. Al bajar, me encontré con Margaret junto con un par de camareras más, preparando desayunos para los pueblerinos que entraban. Me sonrió radiante y yo, le respondí de la misma forma.

-¿Qué darías por pasar un día en la mejor compañía del mundo?-Inquirí con ese tono atrevido que no había dejado de ponerle desde que la conocí.

-Nada.-Respondió ella resuelta y bromista colocando un par de cafés sobre la barra.

-Ey,-afirmé indignado,-no iba con esa intención.-Ella rió.

-Por si acaso.-Se encogió de hombros. Suspiré sin dejar de sonreír.

-Tengo que comprar algunas cosas y no sé exactamente cómo debo hacerlo.-Pensé en la ropa para Aiko.-Necesito tu ayuda.-Confesé. Margaret se volvió hacia mí con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Tú necesitas ayuda?-Me señaló.- ¿Qué astros se han alineado?-Bromeó quitándose el delantal. Comentó algo a su compañera y salió desde detrás de la barra.-Vámonos.-Pensaba que me iba a costar muchísimo más convencerla pero, al final había resultado realmente sencillo.

Pasear con Margaret durante todo el día por aquella ciudad fue lo más divertido que había hecho en mucho tiempo. Era una de esas relaciones "sanas" de las que había carecido desde que desperté. Ella sacaba la mejor parte de todo lo que suponía ser yo. Hablábamos, reíamos y podía sincerarme con ella como con nadie. Me sentía tan a gusto que, me asustaba en cierto modo. Era como sí, mi parte egoísta desapareciese por completo. Y, cuando la vi seleccionando algo de ropa con el rostro lleno de entusiasmo, dado que no pagaba ella, entrecerré los ojos pensando en lo que le había dicho a Aiko la noche anterior sobre los vínculos. No lo había sabido hasta ese momento, pero entre Margaret y yo, había un lazo muy especial. Al parecer, me estaba equivocando con algunas de mis ideas. Eso me hizo cuestionarme otras tantas cosas.

-Estoy muy cansada.-Se quejó subiendo las escaleras conmigo hacia las habitaciones.

-No me extraña. Casi me dejas sin coronas.-Reí y abrí la puerta de la habitación de par en par encontrándome con sus bonitos ojos verdes asustados. La pobre, dio un botecito sobre sí misma del susto, nada más vernos aparecer de repente, sonreí.-Te hemos traído algunas cosas.-Abrí los papeles que envolvían la ropa que habíamos comprado.-Ven.-Ella dirigió sus ojos con desconfianza hacia Margaret que la observaba alegre con sus manos tras la espalda.-No te preocupes.-Afirmé cuando la vi dudar. Cuando se sintió con algo de valor, se acercó hasta el paquete que había abierto sobre la cama deshecha. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par emocionados al ver la ropa.

-Gracias.-Asentí feliz al oír su agradecimiento.

-Aunque esa no es la única sorpresa.-Susurré alzando mis ojos hacia la bonita rubia.

-Te hemos preparado un baño de agua caliente.-Dijo la camarera. Las esferas verdes de Aiko se abrieron de par en par.

-Yo..., no sé cómo agradecéroslo…-Vi sus lágrimas recorrer sus pómulos sonrosados. Si se ponía así por semejantes tonterías no me imaginaba cuál sería su reacción al ver a sus hermanos de nuevo.-Perdón.-Se apartó las gotas con el dorso de su mano.-Es que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie se preocupaba así por mí..., me he emocionado un poco con todo esto.

-No te inquietes por nada. Hemos reservado los baños todo lo que queda de día para que nadie pueda encontrarte.-Afirmó Margaret con su radiante expresión.-Ven.-Le tendió la mano pero ella me miró a mí antes de dar un solo paso. Asentí observando cómo, dos segundos después, comenzaba a caminar hasta agarrar con fuerza la mano de la rubia quién tiró de Aiko hacia el exterior.-Te la devolveré.-Dijo riéndose cerrando la puerta tras de sí. En ese momento me tumbé sobre la cama rendido cerrando los ojos una vez más, para dormir un poquito.

Cuando me desperté, bajé al comedor con algunos bártulos, ensillé y preparé al caballo y caminé hasta los baños para darme uno rápido, yo también, antes de marcharnos. Solo los Dioses sabían cuando íbamos a poder disfrutar de esos placeres una vez más. Cogí una toalla de un estante y, me quité toda la ropa que me cubría el torso además de las botas. Avancé por el pequeño corredor y abrí la puerta de la piscina de agua caliente. Avancé con los pies descalzos hasta el borde y allí, la vi a ella de espaldas a mí tan solo asomando la cabeza entre las burbujas. Su pelo se había rizado por el vapor. Sonreí divertido pensando en el pequeño susto que iba a darle.

-¿Está el agua en su punto?-Le susurré muy cerca de su oído con el tono de voz misterioso, agachándome a su lado. Ella se volvió hacia mí asustada. Y, cuando me vio allí, sus mejillas se sonrosaron como nunca antes las había visto. Sus ojos se abrían de par en par sorprendidos. Reí.

-Está..., está bien.-Se apartó un poco.-Puedes entrar, no pasa nada.-Se colocó frente a mí con la espalda apoyada en la piedra. Arqueé las cejas asombrado por su reacción a la vez que me incorporaba.

-¿No te importa que me quite la ropa y me meta en el agua?-Llevé mis dedos a los cordones del pantalón desabrochándolo.-Estupendo.-Sonreí con cierta diversión.

-No serás el primer hombre que vea desnudo, así que no me importa.-Encogió su pierna sana y la abrazó contra su pecho.-Aunque sí espero que seas el último, la verdad.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Me quité definitivamente el pantalón y me metí, lentamente, en el agua cálida y espumosa. Apoyé los codos sobre el bordillo y eché un tanto la cabeza hacia atrás relajándome como hacía semanas que no lo hacía. Mis músculos se destensaron. Los tatuajes de mi piel se empezaron a distinguir con más claridad.

-Si tú eres el último en verme desnuda, cosa que está sucediendo ahora mismo, significa que los abusos…, han cesado, al fin.-Dibujó una sonrisa calmada en su rostro.

-Punto número uno, no te estoy viendo desnuda con toda esa espuma que tienes alrededor.-Sonreí atrevido mirándola a los ojos fijamente.-Y punto número dos, deja de decir esas cosas tan tétricas. Relájate…-Susurré.

-Estaba relajada hasta que un gigante ha interrumpido mi meditación.-Me devolvió la mirada alzando una ceja de forma irónica. Y entonces, me acerqué a ella hasta apoyar mi espalda en el mismo bordillo. La miré con una sonrisa apacible y tranquila. Noté la piel de su brazo rozar el mío. Los vellos se le pusieron de punta.

-¿Y en qué pensabas mientras meditabas?-Murmuré muy bajito. Como si nadie más quisiera que me escuchara.

-En todo un poco.-Si estaba cohibida por toda aquella escena, no lo parecía.-En nuestra huida, lo que nos depara, en casa... Supongo que en lo normal ahora que soy "libre".-Hizo comillas con los dedos.-Y pensando en que necesitaremos efectivo y en alguna forma de conseguirlo.

-No te preocupes por eso. Encontraremos una solución.-Me coloqué frente a ella apoyando un codo sobre el borde, agachándome hasta estar a la altura de su rostro sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos tal vez, de una forma demasiado intensa. Amplié mi sonrisa.-Siento lo que pasó ayer. No quería preocuparte. Te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.-Le rocé con el dorso de la mano el brazo.

-¿Y te refieres exactamente a...?-Preguntó con curiosidad mientras observaba mi mano acariciándola y luego volvía a posarse en mis ojos castaños. Alcé la muñeca derecha enseñándole el corte a medio curar, sin decirle nada más.-Ya.-Posó sus dedos con cuidado sobre él y bajó la mano hasta sumergirla en el agua. Seguí aquel gesto a medida que hablaba.-Eso espero. Tienes muchas cosas que averiguar antes de darte por vencido.-E iba a decir algo más cuando, al alzar la mirada, la vi a ella una vez más. Un vuelco se aferró a mi corazón. La morena sonrió. Tragué saliva y, haciendo caso a esos instintos que siempre salían a la luz cuando ella aparecía, alcé la mano derecha hacia su mejilla, la roce con cariño. Y, sin pensármelo ni un solo segundo, descendí hasta sus labios y los besé.

Fue un beso corto y sin demasiada intensidad aunque cargado de sentimientos y amor. El solo hecho de estar allí, con ella, en aquel ambiente tan excitante, hacía que me sintiese extasiado y terriblemente feliz. Como si viviese en un sueño. Me retiré, unos segundos, para mirarla a los ojos sin dejar de sonreír. Pero entonces, volví a ver a Aiko observarme desconcertada, por no decir perpleja ante aquel beso robado, y sentí el hilo de sangre descender por la comisura de mis labios. El corazón me latía a toda velocidad. Suspiré rendido.

-También siento eso. No sé, que demonios me pasa...-Chisté con la lengua.

-Dime una cosa.-Con su mano libre apartó la sangre que manaba de mi boca.-Hay veces que ves a otra persona, ¿verdad? Como ayer…-Suspiró alejándose de mi lado.-Está bien, no tengo problema en que pienses en otra persona cuando me besas, es normal...

-No...-Susurré negando.-No es normal.-La miré frustrado.-No quiero hacerte daño...

-No importa.-Se encogió de hombros y volvió a abrazarse la pierna sana.-Cuando nacemos, nuestro destino ya está escrito y no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo. No importamos, somos simples juguetes con los que ellos se divierten al ponerlos en situaciones difíciles o traumáticas.-Volvió a mirarme.-Que me beses o que me toques pensando que soy otra mujer no me molesta, ni me hace daño. Al menos, de esa forma, siento que le importo a alguien, que existo por algún motivo.-Nada más oírla decir aquello, noté un fuerte pellizco en el pecho. Sin saber exactamente por qué, a pesar de que no sentía nada o eso era lo que yo creía en aquel momento, me acerqué a ella, la acorralé contra el borde, la miré desde arriba posando mis manos a ambos lados de su rostro. Clavé mis ojos en ella y sentí, que empezaba a respirar con más rapidez. Descendí hasta sus labios y volví a besarla con más energía que antes. Ella me correspondió aun indecisa pero, hubo un momento en el que mi lengua se adentró en su boca y ella enredó los dedos de sus manos en el pelo húmedo de mi nuca aceptando el beso con las mismas ganas que yo. Hasta que, tras unos segundos, me alejé un tanto de sus labios y descendí los besos hacia su cuello arrancándole un pequeño suspiro cuando le clavé los dientes en él. Vi de reojo como cerraba los ojos y me apretaba el pelo con sus pequeños dedos. Sonreí satisfecho con su reacción. Alcé mis mordiscos hasta el lóbulo de su oreja.

-¿Has percibido la diferencia? Ahora no estoy pensando en ella…-Murmuré con el tono de voz grave y quizás más atrevido de lo normal.- Fréname cuando creas que es así…-Me retiré de su cuerpo.-A ti no te importa pero a mí, sí.-Le di un pequeño beso en la frente.

-¿Y tú la has notado?-Inquirió alzando una ceja.-Esa era mi reacción con los guardias. ¿Notas la diferencia de cuando me besas tú a este beso forzado?-Sin que pudiera decirle nada, se lanzó sobre mí y aprisionó sus labios contra los míos, pegando, su cuerpo todo lo que pudo.-Te va a ser difícil librarte de mí ahora, Kouga.-Dijo alejándose, dejándome completamente descolocado durante unos cuantos segundos. Hasta que al final, reaccioné frunciendo el ceño y arrugando la nariz, molesto.

-Te dejaré ganar por esta vez pequeñaja porque no puedo aplazar el viaje ni un minuto más.-Le advertí.-Pero veremos qué pasa la próxima vez. Si es que existe esa posibilidad, aunque lo dudo.-Y entonces, me puse un poquito más serio todavía si eso era posible. Había balances que no me gustaban ni un pelo.-No creas que puedes compararme con un guardia que fuerza a las mujeres solo por propia diversión. No me conoces en absoluto.-Me volví sobre mis pies y salí de la piscina colocándome la toalla alrededor de la cintura.-Tienes diez minutos más o partiré sin ti, si no estás lista.

-No has entendido nada.-La vi echar la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyarla en el bordillo.-No era esa mi intención, me he expresado mal. Lo siento.-Relajé un tanto mis facciones ante aquella disculpa, pero no iba a ser tan sencillo.-Lo único que quería mostrarte es que hay una enorme diferencia entre uno y otro, para que tú supieras cuándo debías parar porque yo soy incapaz.-Entrecerré mis esferas marrones al oír esa última frase.-No se me ocurriría compararte con..., esos…-Volvió a dirigir sus ojos hacia mí.-Yo..., tan solo quería que supieras que me da igual si ves a otra en mí o, si terminamos acostándonos y piensas en ella. No me va a molestar. Es simple, nadie se interesaría por alguien como yo.-Se encogió de hombros nuevamente.-Pero da igual, no me hagas caso.-Sumergió la cabeza en el agua como si quisiera ocultarse. Resoplé llevándome las manos a la cintura. Pensé en lo absurda que estaba resultando esa tediosa relación. Ni ella sabía qué quería y yo, no estaba convencido de lo que mis propios ojos, veían. Chisté con la lengua, enfadado, saliendo de aquel lugar.

Preví un viaje silencioso y lleno de caras largas. Al final, todo aquello me saldría más caro anímicamente, de lo que pensaba. Todavía me paraba a pensar en qué dichoso momento se me ocurrió a mí, la genial idea de bajar a verla a su celda. Podría haber seguido con mi vida con tranquilidad si no me hubiese preocupado pero no, ese estúpido Kouga lleno de cariño y emociones se interponía en mi mente fría. Le odiaba.

Después de despedirme de Margaret, de la ciudad y de todo aquello que había supuesto mi estancia allí, emprendimos nuestro viaje a pie. Y, mientras tiraba de las riendas del caballo, me llevé una de aquellas hojas a la boca. Suspiré al darme cuenta de que me quedaban más bien pocas y, pensé que antes de que se me acabasen, debía de visitar a otra Augur para que me proporcionara algunas más. Si no, sentía que el viaje sería…, insoportable…


	47. Chapter 47

" _Estamos unidos por lazos de recuerdos y sangre" (B.L)_

Esa mañana, tan especial, se levantó nublada pero eso no impidió que ella estuviese resplandeciente como el sol. Había llegado ese gran día que la había tenido en vilo las últimas semanas. La vi suspirar, nerviosa e indecisa, frente al espejo con su precioso vestido blanco con algunos detalles en verde y sus cabellos cortos, revueltos bajo aquella bonita y sutil corona de flores.

-¿Puedo arrepentirme aun?-Se giró hacia mí con su pregunta aterrada. Reí.

-No.-Negué divertida.-Me temo que no puedes. Todo el mundo está preparado, el banquete listo, la playa está preciosa y Roy se echaría a llorar. No creo que sea muy agradable para él que salieses corriendo.-Bromeé. Ibbya suspiró sonriendo un poquito, volviéndose hacia el espejo.

-Supongo que no.-Se alisó la falda respirando hondo.

-Aunque, si no estás segura de verdad, es el momento de decirlo. Es una de las decisiones más importantes que tomarás en la vida.-Me acerqué hasta que las dos nos miramos a los ojos a través del cristal.

-Estoy segura, de verdad. Creo que es una de mis mejores iniciativas desde que soy una mujer libre.-Se volvió ampliando su sonrisa. Yo la seguí.

-Pues adelante.-Alcé una mano hacia la puerta. Ella asintió convencida.

-Vamos allá.-Soltó un largo suspiro y comenzó a caminar.

El templo de _Mendith_ estaba rebosante de gente que lucían sus mejores galas. Había de todo tipo; desde los estatus más altos de nuestro reino hasta algunos que otros pueblerinos de Blarem con los que nuestra familia tenía una estrecha relación. Ai aún no había aparecido por el final del pasillo pero, yo ya veía a Ace sudando y con el rostro impregnado de inquietud. Seguro que se veía completamente descolocado en aquella situación. Nunca había querido casarse y mucho menos con alguien como Ai. Sin embargo, el destino era caprichoso y maravilloso a veces para nosotros los espectadores, pensé. Sonreí jocoso, al ver como se pasaba las manos por la cara llena de nervios por novena vez mientras, las personas cuchicheaban la tardanza de la novia.

-Seguro que le ha dejado plantado…-Me susurró Luffy al oído lleno de diversión. Los dos reímos por lo bajo ante aquella idea hasta que Yuuki, nos chistó con el ceño fruncido. Regañándonos como si fuésemos unos niños descontrolados. Desde que había sido madre tenía un carácter más autoritario así que, por nuestro bien, los dos nos recolocamos recomponiéndonos de la situación.

Y entonces, justo en ese momento, las puertas del templo se abrieron dejando paso a la impresionante y excesiva pelirroja que llevaba un vestido tan pomposo y estridente que sería incapaz de describirlo a día de hoy al cien por cien. La música empezó a sonar. Todos se pusieron de pie. Ella, iba del brazo de Kid sonriendo altiva y orgullosa. Luffy y yo nos miramos sin comprender exactamente a qué venían tanto brillos y al instante, volvimos a reírnos por lo bajo. Yuuki nos regañó de nuevo. Aquella boda iba a ser realmente divertida.

No obstante, si la mirabas un poquito más de cerca, en realidad, Ai estaba realmente guapa. A su manera y siendo ella, sí, pero estaba más favorecida de lo que al principio habíamos observado de lejos.

Nada más llegar al altar, Kid le tendió su mano a Ace y este, pareció relajarse al fin. Se dedicaron una mirada llena de inquietud antes de volverse hacia el sacerdote. Oí como mi hermano le susurraba al oído lo guapa que estaba sin dejar de sonreír. Era la primera vez en mi vida que veía a Ace tan feliz.

A medida que avanzaba por el pequeño pasillo de arena de la propia playa que habían dejado los invitados, sonreía radiante e incluso soltaba alguna que otra pequeña risita de felicidad para sí misma. Aunque no estaba segura si era por todos los nervios o, por ver a su futuro marido vestido de blanco, con el pantalón remangado por debajo de las rodillas y descalzo, cuando siempre llevaba ropas oscuras y serias de Capitán. A mí también me había resultado realmente llamativa aquella apariencia tan poco formal del castaño, nada más verle.

Pero, la forma de vestir carecía de importancia cada vez que veía a Roy con la misma sonrisa cargada de expectación, esperarla allí, en medio de aquel arco de hojas verdes, improvisado, que habían elaborado para la ocasión. Vi cómo le brillaban los ojos de la propia emoción del momento y supe que nunca, jamás, volvería a verle tan feliz.

En cuanto Brook le entregó la mano de Ibbya, los dos se agarraron con fuerza soltando unos largos suspiros llenos de emotividad. Sus sonrisas se ampliaron al darse cuenta de que se habían plagiado a sí mismos el gesto. Ambos, se giraron hacia Nyon aun con los dedos entrelazados. Y antes de que la Augur empezara con la ceremonia pude oír perfectamente cómo el castaño la adulaba.

-Nunca me he sentido tan afortunado…-Susurró prácticamente solo para ella. Ibbya le miró desde abajo con su bonita sonrisa. Apretó el ramo de flores con fuerza.-Estás preciosa.-Ella se mordió el labio una vez más.

Y así, la ceremonia comenzó.

El Sacerdote del templo alzó la voz dando comienzo a los votos que ambos debían de cumplir dentro de lo estipulado por los Dioses como una auténtica boda. Pensé en la mía, y en lo diferente que había sido sin lugar a dudas. En la libertad y en la forma tan cercana que tenía Tardith de percibir a los Dioses invisibles y presentes en sus acontecimientos y no, bajo las velas de un enorme templo de piedra. Por unos segundos, deseé que Nerumi estuviese allí. Sonreí.

-Portgas D. Ace, Rey de Goa, descendiente de Monkey D. Garp, antiguo Señor de Blarem, protector de nuestras tierras y de nuestras gentes; ante todos los testigos aquí reunidos y ante _Mendith,_ Madre de todos, ¿aceptáis recibir en matrimonio a Ai Sakazuki, como legítima esposa para amarla y protegerla hasta que la muerte os separe?-Pronunció solmene y serio. Vi a Ace respirar hondo antes de responder.

-Sí, acepto.-Asintió. La miró unos segundos dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver sus ojos al frente.

-Y tú Ai Sakazuki, ¿tomas a este hombre, Portgas D. Ace, bajo la mirada de _Mendith_ para amarlo y protegerlo, siéndole fiel cada momento de tu vida así como para respetarle y aconsejarle como futura reina de Ávalon hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Lo tomo.-Soltó firmemente convencida de sus palabras. Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo felices y mucho más relajados que segundos antes. Parecía que los dos estaban allí, siendo libres y sin ningún tipo de obligación. Eso era, a pesar de la pomposidad, lo mejor de toda aquella ceremonia.

Nyon alzó la voz ante los presentes que parecían contener la emoción del momento.

-Y ahora, compartamos los bienes que nos han regalado los Dioses para que el sino que construyan estos futuros esposos sea próspero y dichoso.

Ibbya soltó el ramo de flores cuando Nyon le tendió un poco de arena de la propia playa.

-Compartiremos la tierra de la que hemos nacido y a la que los Dioses nos devolverán como símbolo de eternidad, del calor del hogar,-Ibbya le tendió la arena a Roy quién la acogió entre sus manos con cuidado,-y del mundo que recorreréis a los largo de vuestra vida.-Después, la anciana le dio a Ibbya una pequeña copa con agua. Bebió y a continuación el castaño hizo exactamente lo mismo.-Compartiremos el agua como símbolo de vida y renacimiento, de todo lo que crece a nuestro alrededor, de la fertilidad. Y, por último,-le dio a Ibbya un puñal que luego se lo pasó a Roy,-aceptad este puñal como símbolo de protección mutua tanto en la prosperidad como en las dificultades que se os presenten. Y ahora los anillos.-Sonrió.

Una vez hechos todos aquellos rituales tan tradicionales, la Augur les tendió a cada uno las alianzas. Él cogió la que iba destinada a ella, le alzó la mano y le fue colocando el precioso aro dorado.

-Roy, juras ante los Dioses, ¿qué quieres desposar a esta mujer libremente?

-Lo juro y lo prometo.-Susurró.-Con los Dioses como testigos fieles de esta unión.-Los ojos de Ibbya se perlaron, emocionados.- _Mendith_ siempre me dijo que nuestro destino era estar juntos más allá de la eternidad. Creo que, nunca ha estado más acertada.-Sonrió.-No importa la distancia, ni las guerras, ni siquiera la muerte cuando sé que siempre estaremos unidos por lazos de recuerdos y sangre. Contigo a mi lado, nunca más,-le alzó la mano y le besó los nudillos,-le tendré miedo a nada. Te amo con cada uno de los detalles que eso implica. Mi corazón, mi vida, mi mundo, mis promesas, son tuyas para siempre, mi amor.

-Ibbya,-la voz de Nyon regresó al frente de la ceremonia. Le dio el anillo y ella se lo colocó a Roy sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos de aquella forma tan especial,-juras ante los Dioses, ¿qué quieres desposar a este hombre libremente?

-Sí…lo juro…-Respiró hondo antes de seguir hablando.-Como mujer libre que puede coger las riendas de su propio destino, acepto compartir contigo mi vida, mi alma, mis anhelos. Eres la persona, indicada, no he estado más segura de nada en mi vida. Te amo, Roy. Y siempre lo haré, no me cabe ninguna duda.-Apretó el agarre sobre su mano. Él amplió la línea curva de sus labios. Nunca había visto a dos personas mirarse de aquella forma tan profunda y simbólica. Y supe en ese instante, que para ella, él era el último hombre y para él, ella era la única mujer. Por un momento, pensé en Sabo y rocé sutilmente el anillo que me había regalado y que custodiaba el dedo anular de mi mano derecha. Hacían ya muchos meses que no le veía. El tiempo pasaba volando pero aun así, no podía evitar echarle muchísimo de menos cada día.

Me mordí el labio y entonces, sentí una mano apoyarse sobre mi hombro.

-Mi señora, ¿estáis bien?- Bonney me miró sonriente. Asentí controlando un poco mis emociones pensando en que, mientras más días pasaran antes podría reencontrarme con él. Esperaba, realmente, que hubiese podido solucionar ese problema que suponía para su posición, nuestro matrimonio. Aunque le había dicho lo contrario en su momento, llevar un amor a escondidas eternamente sería como una condena. Y por supuesto, otro inconveniente sería ocultar cualquier rastro de descendencia. Así que deseaba, de corazón, que hubiese podido resolver ese pequeño conflicto de intereses.

Con las alianzas bendecidas y colocadas en cada dedo, la ceremonia parecía llegar a su fin. Sin embargo, aún no me había dado cuenta de que no acabaríamos tan rápidamente. La boda de Ace, era ahora, una boda real y todavía quedaba el juramento de la nueva reina ante los Dioses y el pueblo sobre su nueva posición. Suspiré rendido. Estaba desando salir de aquel dichoso templo, ahogado de gente, para poder disfrutar de una buena copa de vino.

-Que estos anillos sean el símbolo eterno de que estáis unidos, ante los Dioses y ante los ojos de todos los presentes, en sagrado matrimonio.-Asintió cerrando un enorme libro que tenía sobre la mesa. Di un pequeño botecito solo del golpe, a mi lado Luffy se rió por lo bajo, de mi persona. Sonreí divertido.-Y ahora, coronaremos a la nueva reina.-Un lacayo se acercó obediente con una impresionante y rococó caja roja de ribetes dorados. Era tremendamente hortera, pensé riéndome para mí. El hombre la abrió y sacó una preciosísima tiara de brillantes con alguna que otra piedra preciosa incrustada en ella. Se acercó a Ai y la invitó a que se pusiese de rodillas. El sacerdote alzó la tiara antes de colocársela sobre la cabeza.-Ai Sakazuki, esposa del rey de Ávalon, juras proteger la integridad del reino, cuidar de todos sus vasallos independientemente de su clase social, ser respetuosa, humilde y mantener una conducta y una actitud intachable y recta como mujer, esposa y madre para dar ejemplo a nuestro pueblo.

-Acepto y lo juro ante los Dioses.-Asintió bajando un poco la cabeza. El sacerdote le colocó la tiara y después hizo uno de esos gestos religiosos con la mano derecha. Respiré hondo pensando en lo larga que podía llegar a ser una ceremonia tan estridente como aquella.

-¡Os presento al rey Portgas D. Ace y a la reina Ai Sakazuki!-Anunció a los invitados con su estridente voz a la vez que Ai se incorporaba ayudada por Ace en su estupendo traje de gala.-Protectores del reino de Goa desde este día hasta el fin de sus descendientes. Que los Dioses os bendigan con felicidad, prosperidad y muchos hijos.-Afirmó el sacerdote. Los recién casados se dedicaron una pícara mirada, se sonrieron. Algo en mi interior me decía que no tendrían ningún problema por intentar ese último punto.

Una vez hechas las presentaciones, los dos, recorrieron el enorme pasillo que iba hacia la salida del templo, pisando la bonita alfombra roja. Fuera, la guardia real hizo una especie de saludo con sus armas y los dos saludaron al pueblo que aplaudió y jaleo animado el acto. Los gritos de festejo y alegría se oyeron incluso dentro del lugar.

Suspiré relajándome un poco. Sonreí. Un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia se apoderó de mi corazón. Volví a pensar en ella y en cuanto la necesitaba. Era en aquellos momentos, pasando más tiempo con mi familia, cuando la echaba más de menos.

-¡Cielo vas a caerte! Sabo, ¿vamos?-La voz de Yuuki me sacó de mis pensamientos. Cogí a Eyra en brazos cuando vi que intentaba bajar lentamente las escaleras sin mucho éxito bajo la mirada asustada de Yuu cuyo fin era agarrarla de la mano.

-Vamos a pegarnos una buena comilona a costa de tus tíos, Eyra.-Le susurré a mi sobrina divertido dándole un beso en la mejilla y un fuerte achuchón. Ella me miró con una sonrisa risueña y adorable, y con sus preciosos ojos azules idénticos a los de mi hermana.

Y en ese instante, deseé con todo mí ser, tener un hijo más que nada en el mundo.

La celebración iba viento en popa. El vino corría por las mesas y por el gaznate de los invitados, la comida rebosaba en los platos y la música se alzaba entre las voces de la gente hablaba, reía o cantaba. A mi lado, en la mesa, Roy e Ibbya se dedicaban confidencias relacionadas con las "aventuras nocturnas" de su noche de bodas sin hablar bajito. En ese momento, uno de los sirvientes dispuso algo de vino en mi copa vacía. Le sonreí con amabilidad y entonces, me levanté del asiento para hacer un brindis. Estaba decidida a evitar que todos se enterasen de sus juegos en la cama. Además, iba a anunciar no solo lo feliz que me sentía por esa unión sino el plan que tenía previsto para ellos.

En cuanto me puse de pie y alcé mi mano libre, los presentes fueron guardando silencio a la vez que esperaban expectantes las palabras que iba a decir.

-Querido pueblo de Inzia, este es un día muy especial.-Comencé alzando mi voz prominente y suave a la vez.-Dos de nuestros más fieles y queridos amigos, aliados y consejeros se han unido en matrimonio ante los Dioses.-Roy e Ibbya me observaron sin dejar de sonreír. Él le agarró la mano a ella con fuerza y le besó el dorso, después respiró hondo conteniendo la emoción.-Los dos han llegado muy lejos para conseguirlo. Y nos han enseñado que la perseverancia, la paciencia y el aprendizaje son imprescindibles para encontrar el amor. Espero que ambos, a su manera, cuiden el uno del otro sin dejar que esa chispa se apague.-Vi a Ibbya asentir sin dudarlo. Amplié mi sonrisa.-Por ese logro he decidido, que como regalo de bodas, voy a daros Inzia.-Les observé decidida. Los ojos de los dos se abrieron de par en par sorprendidos por esa noticia. Los lugareños afirmaron con emoción otros contuvieron los aplausos del propio festejo que eso significaba.-No conozco a personas más perfectas que puedan gobernar un lugar tan maravilloso en profunda sintonía.

-Eso es todo un honor…mi señora…-Pronunció Roy aun completamente confundido con lo que acababa de escuchar.

-El destino siempre es caprichoso con nosotros,-continué tras aprobar su oración con el rostro, feliz,-nunca sabemos que nos deparará. Pero hoy, puedo decir que me siento orgullosa de lo que hemos conseguido juntos con el esfuerzo, el sacrificio y la entrega de cada una de las personas de Tardith. Una esclava y un hombre libre compartiendo su vida sin temor al mundo. No hay nada mejor por lo que brindar. ¡Salud!-Bebí. Todos los presentes acompañaron mi brindis incluyendo los novios. La música comenzó a sonar de nuevo y la gente empezó a celebrar mi decisión. Roy tenía grandes amigos en aquella ciudad e Ibbya era muy querida por todas y cada una de las personas que componían ese pueblo.

No había nadie que pudiese hacerlo mejor.

-Mi señora, no teníais por qué hacerlo.-Me dijo el de ojos rojizos en cuanto tomé asiento.

-Eso es, ha sido un regalo excesivo. Es…-ella se pensó un poco la expresión que iba a utilizar,-…demasiado…

-Los lugareños os adoran.-Confirmé.-Y no hay nada mejor que unos gobernantes queridos por su pueblo y por los Dioses. Os merecéis todo lo mejor que esté en mi mano, daros.-Mi Capitán iba a responder a eso cuando, de pronto, uno de los sirvientes se acercó a mí por la izquierda tendiéndome un sobre amarillento.

-Mi señora,-susurró. Le miramos intrigados. Incluso Brook y Bonney que se sentaban a mi derecha,-ha llegado una carta para vos.-Cogí el papel entre mis dedos.-Es de vuestro esposo.-Un vuelco se apoderó de mi pecho en cuanto oí esa noticia. Observé a los presentes quienes asintieron convencidos, y me retiré a toda prisa.

Caminé por los pasillos intentando encontrar el lugar apropiado para leerla. Era increíble que hubiese llegado alguna noticia al fin, después de tantos días y con aquellas terribles tormentas. Sin duda era, un auténtico prodigio. Llegué, a un pequeño rincón entre los jardines. Me senté sobre las escaleras de azulejos y apoyé mi espalda sobre una de las columnas. Sonreí ciertamente emocionada cuando rocé con mis dedos la tinta que escribía, borrosa, su nombre. Me mordí el labio y abrí, el sobre. Dentro, se dibujaba un folio manchado y arrugado pero eso era lo que menos me importaba.

Mi corazón nervioso y latiendo a toda velocidad, solo quería empezar a leer.

 _"Espero que al fin, esta como otras tantas sea una de las premiadas en llegar, mi amor."_

Sonreí conteniendo el aliento nada más leer aquella primera frase.

 _"Tengo tantas cosas que contarte que realmente no sabría por dónde empezar aunque supongo, que todo lo que rodea mi mundo, últimamente, es prescindible si tengo poco espacio para hablar de lo mucho que te echo en falta. Sin embargo, es mejor decirnos cuáles son las noticias antes de que empiece a ponerme melodramático."_

Reí al revisar aquella última frase. Hasta en las cartas tenía aquella maravillosa capacidad de hacerme reír, que adoraba.

 _"Ella está bien. Su hija también."_

Sabía que se refería a Yuuki aunque ni siquiera mencionase su nombre. Era mejor guardar algunos secretos por si había algún fisgón en el camino. Eso sería una estupenda novedad para Law. Estaba segura de que le aliviaría muchísimo el corazón. Se lo diría en cuanto terminase de leer la última línea.

 _"Mi hermano, el mayor, que participó en el conflicto para liberarla, ha ascendido a una categoría más alta dentro de nuestra sociedad. Creo que la mejor de todas. Estoy seguro de que puedes imaginarte qué es. Me ha confirmado su apoyo incondicional con vuestra causa. Tendrás a sus hombres y a nosotros mismos, a tu plena disposición. Además, tengo la mejor noticia de todas que darte. El rey ha aceptado mi proposición. Nunca tendremos nada que ocultar."_

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par nada más darme cuenta de a qué se refería. Sonreí feliz sabiendo que una vez que pisara Menithez, podría compartir mi vida con él sin ningún tipo de inconveniente. Era maravilloso que hubiese conseguido un trato así.

 _"Espero que estés bien. Y que tu hijo esté creciendo sano y fuerte. Espero que no me hayas olvidado; yo no he dejado de pensar en ti en ningún momento desde que me alejé de tu lado, mi amor. Todos los días cuando me levanto me pregunto qué harás, qué vestido te habrás puesto, cómo te habrás recogido el pelo. Pienso en lo mucho que extraño tu sonrisa y el brillo de tus ojos con las primeras luces del día. No puedo evitar sonreír al imaginarte, como tantas otras veces, pegada a mi cuerpo insistiendo en quedarnos un poco más recostados en la cama. Tengo unas ganas terribles de volver a tocarte, a besarte, a detener el tiempo en un mismo segundo. Tengo ganas de oír tu voz, tu risa. Tengo ganas de oler tu piel, de agarrarte de la mano con fuerza, de hacerte mía una noche más..."_

A medida que descendía mis ojos por aquella carta, notaba las pulsaciones de mi corazón, acelerarse todavía más. Sonreí todo lo que pude y unas diminutas lágrimas dignas de una niña, descendieron por mis mejillas llenas de satisfacción y felicidad. Nunca me había sentido tan enamorada.

 _"Nos veremos muy pronto. Estoy seguro de ello. Te amo."_

-Te amo…-Susurré mordiéndome el labio como si estuviese respondiéndole. Me eché hacia atrás apoyando, de nuevo, la espalda sobre la columna. Me aparté las lágrimas. Sentí un hormigueo en el estómago. Mis ojos se clavaron en el cielo estrellado.-Nos veremos sin duda antes de lo que imaginamos, estoy segura…

Sus labios se aferraron a mi cuello a medida que sus manos me subían el vestido lo suficiente como para que no fuese un problema a la hora de seguir con el movimiento acompasado sobre el interior de mi cuerpo. Gemí. Suspiré. Noté su nariz sobre la mía rozándome levemente antes de besarme. Su pelo alborotado se deslizaba por su frente. Sus ojos tenían un color rojizo más oscuro de lo normal. Y…la forma en la me tocaba hacía que me latiese el corazón a mil por hora. Me había acostado con él muchas veces pero nunca a un nivel tan acalorado y apresurado. Las medidas dulces y tiernas parecían haber pasado a mejor vida en cuanto me había colocado el anillo en el dedo o quizás, era la indecente cantidad de alcohol que ambos habíamos tomado en el banquete. Nuestras mejillas estaban sonrojadas como nunca. Los sudábamos y parecía nos faltaba el aire a cada penetración. En una de esas idas y venidas noté como se introducía con más fuerza haciéndome llegar al orgasmo. Cerré los ojos, eché hacia atrás la cabeza y dejé que él también alcanzase ese punto lleno de placer aunque no llegó a él del todo.

Abrí mis ojos mientras sonreía pícaramente. Roy se incorporó sentándose sobre la cama. Tiró de mi muñeca para que le siguiese. Mi vestido prácticamente nos tapó todas las partes visibles. Me mordí el labio antes de besarle con energía estrechando las paredes de mi sexo aún más contra su masculinidad. Él soltó algunos jadeos entre besos. Clavé los dientes en su labio inferior, satisfecha.

Y justo en ese momento, de pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió sin ton ni son. Instantáneamente, los dos giramos el rostro hacia el inquilino que había interrumpido una situación tan íntima.

Él se quedó mirándonos con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Tenías las mejillas enrojecidas por el alcohol y parecía que se le había parado el corazón de lo quieto que estaba. Era como una estatua.

-¿Qué hacéis en mi habitación?-Preguntó frunciendo el ceño intentando ser lo más serio del mundo, pero su tono de voz desacompasado le delataba.

-Es nuestra habitación, Law.-Dijo Roy echándose hacia atrás colocando las manos sobre el colchón. Rió y yo, al contrario de lo que habría hecho en otra ocasión en la misma situación, le seguí.

-Por los Dioses, ¡me he equivocado! Tengo que cambiar de dormitorio inmediatamente.-Reí aún más ante ese comentario que tan poco le pegaba con lo frío y distante que había sido desde el primer momento. En ese instante, Roy alzó sus ojos hacia mí con una sonrisa pícara. Sobre todo cuando me vio, morderme el labio con un deseo poco propio en mí.

-Cielo, ¿te gustaría…?-Ladeó su rostro hacia el moreno que acababa de entrar. Yo le seguí la mirada. La línea curva de mis labios se amplió de una forma singularmente atrevida y lujuriosa.

-¿Querrá…?-Estaba claro que esa pregunta no había salido de la boca de la Ibbya de todos los días. Roy se encogió de hombros divertido y simplemente le preguntó.

Creo que esa noche, ninguno éramos nosotros mismos. Ni siquiera recordaba cuánto habíamos bebido como para estar dispuesta a hacerlo sin pensar.

-Trafalgar,-alzó la voz,-¿queréis acompañarnos?-Ofreció mi recién estrenado marido. Mis ojos se clavaron en un Law a quien enseguida le aumentó aún más la rojez de los pómulos.-Parece que a mi mujer le has…gustado…-Miré a Roy de nuevo, divertida, expectante.

-No más que tú…-Me acerqué sinuosa al oído del castaño para susurrarle aquello muy bajito. Le mordí el lóbulo, le besé y, después, salí de su interior y me levanté de la cama acercándome al moreno. El vestido que llevaba puesto, todavía, le impedía ver nada y aun así, parecía más avergonzado que nunca. Cuando llegué a una altura considerable, rodeé los cordones de su camisa con los dedos sinuosamente. Le miré desde abajo y él, estático, parecía intentar pensar con claridad exactamente qué estaba ocurriendo y como había llegado hasta allí. Sin embargo, supe que se dejaría hacer cuando, le quité la camisa y sentí cómo sus manos rozaban mis brazos con demasiada lentitud subiendo hasta llegar a mis mejillas. La forma en la que de pronto, me miraba, cambió radicalmente. Mi respiración se aceleró y sentí unas ganas horribles de besarle. Pero antes de que yo pudiese hacerlo, él descendió hasta mis labios y los besó con la mayor delicadeza del mundo. Sonreí enternecida al separarnos.

Le agarré de la muñeca y le arrastré hasta llegar a la cama donde, volví a subirme sobre Roy. Solté un sonoro gemido cuando sentí su erección en mi interior y algunos más cuando comencé a moverme sobre él. El castaño me agarró de la cintura y de las caderas ayudándome con el movimiento. Y Law, que al principio no comprendía qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo se dio cuenta, de que tenía que salir de su pequeño estado de shock cuando llevé sus manos hacia el cierre de mi vestido. En ese momento, sentí como sus precisos dedos me deslizaban los lazos y luego subían hasta mis hombros empezando a bajarme las mangas. Estaba comenzando a dejarse llevar. Clavó sus dientes en mi clavícula, en mi cuello. Le agarré el pelo de la nuca apretándolo con fuerza cuando todo el proceso parecía acelerarse más de lo normal. Le miré, entre suspiros que salían de mis labios entreabiertos, con el rostro impregnado de placer por el movimiento que tenía sobre Roy. Me mordió el labio. Volvimos a besarnos y sus manos me subieron el vestido hasta quitármelo por completo. Sentí como los dedos de mi marido ascendían hasta apoderarse de mis pechos.

Nunca había estado tan excitada en mi vida. Mi feminidad se humedecía y cada dos minutos, prácticamente, notaba un pequeño orgasmo. Eran unas sensaciones completamente nuevas para mí. Había estado en la misma situación con muchos hombres pero nunca los había elegido yo, o había sentido algo por alguno de ellos. Y mucho menos, había disfrutado tanto del sexo en aquellas condiciones.

De pronto, percibí que Law se colocaba detrás de mí e inclinaba mi espalda hacia delante un poquito. La sonrisa simpática y atrevida de Roy, me recibió antes de darme un beso lleno de amor agarrándome de las mejillas. Entonces, noté como Law lubricaba otra zona de mi entrepierna que, normalmente, no solía usar.

A pesar de que empezaba a estar un poco nerviosa por ese pequeño contacto, me di cuenta de que tenía la intención de hacerlo con la mayor delicadeza del mundo así que, no me dolió en absoluto cuando, sentí como se introducía en mi interior. Sin embargo, no pude evitar soltar un fuerte gemido por la boca a la vez que apretaba con fuerza las sábanas entre mis dedos. Pararon unos segundos para que mi cuerpo se adaptase a ellos. Roy clavó sus ojos rojizos en mí.

-¿Estás bien, mi amor?-Asentí conteniendo el aliento. Noté como Law depositaba un delicado beso entre mis omoplatos. Los vellos se me pusieron de punta.

-¿Segura?-Me preguntó él, al oído con ese tono de voz grave y vibrante.

-Segura…-Susurré con un hilo de voz. Ambos se recolocaron y empezaron a agitarse.

El movimiento entre los dos se volvió mucho más acompasado y rítmico. Era como si lo hubiesen estado ensayando días. Roy no dejaba de hacerme carantoñas y de besarme mientras que Law me delineaba la espalda y la cintura con el leve y tenue roce de sus manos. Mi cuerpo se estremecía y retorcía de placer bajo sus brazos. Al tiempo, cambiaron de posición.

Daba igual cual fuese la forma de hacerlo, me estaba resultando realmente increíble y reconfortante. Era el instante más obsceno y lascivo que había vivido jamás, de manera deliberada. Parecía que el tiempo iba más lento de lo normal en aquel amasijo de caricias, de idas y venidas, de besos, de jadeos, de suspiros. Y no supe exactamente en qué momento terminamos y dejamos de hacerlo, lo único que recuerdo era que no había podido dejar de gemir, de sentir una gigantesca oleada de placer recorrer cada resquicio de mi cuerpo, de sentirme más viva y libre que nunca.

Mi noche de bodas fue sin duda, memorable. Aunque al día siguiente prácticamente no recordase absolutamente, nada…

Abrir los ojos aquella mañana y, encontrarme con su apacible rostro dormido sobre la almohada, fue lo mejor que me había pasado jamás. Después de haberle visto al borde de la muerte, me dije a mí misma que tenía que guardar esa imagen en la retina todo el tiempo que me fuese posible. Me volví hacia él, desnuda, acurrucándome entre las sábanas y sentí que nunca había sido tan feliz como en aquel maravilloso instante.

Alcé mi mano y en una sutil caricia, le despejé la frente del pelo revuelto que insistía en taparle la cara. Me mordí el labio. Era como un niño gigantesco con pecas y un atractivo sin igual. Pensé en lo afortunada que me sentía y en lo celosas que se pondrían todas esas brujas nobles solo de pensar que ahora, además de haber tenido la boda del año y ser su reina, me acostaba con él. Ace era solo mío. Mío y de nadie más.

Me incorporé apoyándome sobre uno de mis codos para delinear con la vista su perfecto torso al descubierto. Mis dedos, curiosos, rozaron sutilmente su fuerte y musculoso brazo, bajando por sus pectorales y sus abdominales. Acaricié aquella infernal cicatriz que tenía en el vientre debajo del ombligo, y bajé un poco más. Me relamí los labios sintiendo que una parte de mí empezaba a encenderse. La noche de bodas había sido maravillosa pero yo, quería más. Así que, le fui retirando poco a poco las sábanas que cubrían su sexo fijando mis ojos, sin pudor o vergüenza, en cada una de esas zonas que me satisfacían tanto. Volví mis esferas hacia su rostro para asegurarme de que estaba dormido antes de aventurarme a hacer algo divertido.

Sonreí pícara y me mordí el labio antes de descender mi boca y mis manos hacia su masculinidad. Los movimientos sutiles y mi lengua envolviendo su repentina erección, le sacaron más de un suspiro entre sueños. Sobre todo cuando empecé a acelerar el vaivén de mi mano junto con el de mis labios y, de repente, sentí unas manos sobre mis brazos deteniéndome en seco. Dejé de masturbarle y alcé mis ojos castaños hacia su rostro con una sonrisa traviesa. Él me miraba con los suyos entrecerrados. Tenía un brillo intenso que yo, conocía a esas alturas, a la perfección. Sin que pudiera decir nada, Ace tiró de mí y me volvió sobre la cama colocándose sobre mi cuerpo, enredándome más aún en todas aquellas sábanas. Reí de antemano a sus besos profundos y húmedos y noté, al mismo tiempo sin que me dejase respirar, como se introducía entre mis piernas obviando pedir permiso. Un fuerte gemido escapó de mis cuerdas vocales. Él sonrió de medio lado. Me mordí el labio desviando mis ojos desde nuestros puntos del cuerpo unidos, hasta sus ojos. Sentí como empezaba a latirme el corazón a toda velocidad mientras esperaba inquieta a que él iniciase aquel desliz.

Finalmente, Ace comenzó a moverse tras unos segundos de miradas lascivas y besos demandantes y yo, simplemente me dejé llevar por todas esas sensaciones placenteras que era capaz de hacerme sentir.

Y, tras un buen rato de idas y venidas, de suspiros, jadeos, posturas imposibles, de caricias y besos apasionados, los dos llegamos al clímax. Cerré los ojos con fuerza al sentir cómo eyaculaba en mi interior. Él soltó un último suspiro en mi oído a la vez que tensaba y relajaba los músculos. Los dos comenzamos a respirar exageradamente intentando calmar a nuestro agitado cuerpo. Nos miramos a los ojos y él, me besó sutilmente una vez más antes de salir de mi intimidad para echarse boca arriba en la cama.

-Buenos días, mi ardiente y excitante esposo.-Le dije alzándome sobre el costado izquierdo para mirarle feliz a la vez que mis dedos jugaban con aquel collar de bolas rojas que llevaba puesto. Él sonrió divertido.

-Buenos días, Ai.-Acarició con cariño mi brazo al descubierto.- ¿Está será tu manera de despertarme a partir de ahora?-Cuestionó simpático arqueando las cejas.

-Solo cuando no me haya quedado satisfecha con nuestras aventuras nocturnas.-Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par perplejos. Yo reí.

-Eso ha sido un golpe muy bajo.

-Lo sé.-Esbocé echándome sobre su hombro. Él me apretó contra su cuerpo y me dio un beso en toda mi cabellera pelirroja revuelta. Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio hasta que volví a alzar la voz tras un largo suspiro.-Va a ser todo un reto eso de reinar.

-Lo será.-Afirmó él.-Pero hacemos un gran equipo así que lo haremos genial.-Vi de reojo como sonreía.-Estoy convencido de que serás la que mande en las sombras.-Rió aunque a mí me pareció una idea perfecta.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ese punto.-Confirmé.-Empecemos a cambiar el mundo…ya va siendo hora…

-Hoy puede ser un buen día para empezar. Revisaremos las leyes y propondremos nuevas medidas para nuestras gentes. Mañana podremos hacer una reunión con el consejo. ¿Estás muy ocupada?-Reí.

-Es la cita más aburrida que me han propuesto jamás pero será todo un honor asistir.

Reflexionar en lo que nos depararía el futuro era simplemente increíble si me paraba a pensar en las pocas esperanzas que un día tuve con que él desapareciera de ese mundo. El simple hecho de poder oírle hablar, reír, de poder abrazarle, me hacían la mujer más feliz que podía existir encima de la tierra. Y, compartir todo lo que estuviese en mi mano con él era lo más deseaba sin lugar a dudas. Imaginarme el resto de mi vida con aquel ser irascible, serio y enfadoso ya no me resultaba tan dramático como cuando el hombre al que llamaba padre, me lo había anunciado por primera vez.

Salvar a Kid de un matrimonio no deseado era la mejor decisión que había tomado jamás. Seguir el destino que los Dioses me habían marcado sin Ace a mi lado, ya no era una opción.

-Ace…-Me alcé sobre él para mirarle a los ojos.-Eres la mejor decisión que he tomado jamás.-Él sonrió.

-Es un honor ser el responsable de esas palabras y de tu felicidad.-Me acerqué un poquito a su rostro rozándole un instante la nariz.

-¿Y sabes qué…?-Él arqueó sus cejas expectante.-Quiero un hijo…-Solté risueña. Reí al ver el máximo agobio posible en su expresión. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par horrorizados por esa idea y sus labios se entrecerraron indignados con el propósito de replicar sobre mis intenciones pero yo, le di un cálido y tierno beso para detenerle.

Había muchas cosas que pensar. Todavía tenían muchas cosas que ocurrir…

 _Continuará..._

Hola hola! He aquí el final de esta primera parte de la historia! Espero que os haya gustado leerla tanto como a nosotras escribir cada una de sus líneas, pronto llegará la segunda parte, no os preocupéis! Neru y Sabo aún tienen mucha guerra que dar jjjj Un beso enorme y muchísimas gracias por estar siempre ahí apoyándonos! Os queremooos!

22


End file.
